The Fear Of Falling Apart
by Anderverysue
Summary: La crise économique n'épargnant pas les Anderson, Blaine se voit transférer à McKinley, échappant ainsi à ses mauvaises fréquentations de la Dalton Academy. Renfermer et sans amis, subissant un harcèlement de ses persécuteurs, il finit vite adopté par Kurt à l'égard duquel il tombe amoureux, et Santana. Ses vieux démons n'ont pourtant pas l'intention de le lâcher...
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma troisième fiction, je reviens sur du _**Angst**_ parce que cela me manque horriblement. Vous pouvez trouvez sur mon profil, si vous ne me connaissez pas encore; le résumé de mes deux premières fan-fiction Klaine avec le rated, tout ça; bref de quoi lire en fonction de votre attirance.

Pour passer de _**A World To Believe**_ à _**Dreaming Is Free**_, j'ai attendu quatre jours. Pour passer de **_Dreaming Is Free _**à, **_The Fear Of Falling Apart_**, quatre jours également. Je trouvais sympas de garder un lien avec les trois. Évidemment pour mes lecteurs du début, vous trouverez à nouveau des clin d'œils, aux deux fictions précédente.

J'écris, j'echaîne dès que j'ai le temps, la chose est certaine, si moi je m'arrête quelques jours pour des problèmes de santé ou de temps (_j'ai toujours des soucis de temps, mais jamais de retard!) _et bien, vous ne le verrez pas car j'attends toujours d'avoir assez de réserves pour commencer une publication. J'espère que vous arriverez à accrocher et que tout cela vous donnera l'envie de poursuivre une aventure avec moi.

* * *

-_ Angst, Romance, Drama, Rated-M - [Klaine - Anderlopez relationship] __-_

**_La crise économique n'épargnant pas les Anderson, Blaine se voit transférer à McKinley, échappant ainsi à ses mauvaises fréquentations de la Dalton Academy. Renfermer et sans amis, subissant un harcèlement de ses persécuteurs, il finit vite adopté par Kurt et Santana. Ses vieux démons n'ont pourtant pas l'intention de le lâcher.  
Jusqu'où iront-ils dans les menaces pour faire plier et détruire Blaine, lui qui cache tant de secrets à la personne qui compte le plus à ses yeux, Kurt..._**

* * *

####

_« Le désespoir, pour peu qu'il protège devient une sorte d'asile dans lequel on peu se reposer. »  
– Charles Augustin Sainte-Beuve. _

Ce matin-là, tout est inédit pour lui, se réveiller un lundi matin dans sa chambre alors qu'il fait encore jour n'est pas dans son habitude. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux il comprit pourquoi ceci lui semblait absurde, parce que c'est maintenant sa nouvelle vie qui est ainsi. Absurde soit-elle. Loin des dorures de la Dalton Academy de Westerville, Blaine se réveille peu à peu en allant prendre sa douche pour descendre dans la cuisine peu après. La cuisine est vide, et pas vraiment en ordre. Il hausse les épaules, et attrape la barre de céréale dans le meuble, c'est la seule chose qu'il reste à manger dans ce placard. Partant dans le salon pour allumer la télévision il tombe enfin, sur ses parents.

- Tu es déjà debout ! S'étonna sa mère.

- Oui, je… Je vais y aller à vélo, je n'ai pas envie de payer pour le bus c'est ridicule et extrêmement chère.

- Blaine… Tu peux prendre le bus, si tu prends ton vélo tu n'es pas rendus tu le sais en plus… Râla son père.

- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis et c'est mieux comme ça pour l'instant. J'irais à Lima de mes propres moyens en attendant qu'on répare ma voiture. Conclu t-il en croquant dans sa barre.

Le regard de ses parents se croisent quelques secondes et Blaine lâche un soupir douloureux et en profite pour quitter subitement le salon visiblement très déçu.

- Blaine, attend ! S'exclama son père.

- Laisse Henri, je vais aller lui parler. S'exprima calmement la mère de Blaine.

Montant à l'étage pour rejoindre Blaine dans sa chambre, elle frappe doucement à la porte de chambre avant d'y rentrer et découvre Blaine préparer son sac à dos encore décorer de son ancienne école, à l'effigie du blason de cette école privée très prestigieuse de l'Ohio. Elle se met debout devant son fils et le tiens par les épaules avec une extrême gentillesse.

- Nous n'avions pas le choix Blaine… Nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement.

- Mais Maman… Je venais d'avoir le permis… Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Blaine, si on t'a retiré de ton école privée c'est que nous ne pouvions plus payer, ton père à perdu son emploi et moi…

- Je dois y aller, je vais être en retard. Dit-il en bousculant sa mère.

- Blaine !

Blaine se retourne pour croiser le regard de sa mère montrant une émotion de culpabilité. Il fait alors raclé sa gorge et plonge ses pensées dans ce que s'apprête à dire sa mère.

- Les week-ends tu auras mon voiture, ça te va ? Et si, le soir tu souhaites la prendre pour te promener où bien pour voir des amis tu…

- Je n'ai plus d'amis. Dit-il sèchement.

- Tu vas t'en faire dans ta nouvelle école. Dit-elle lui ébouriffant sa tignasse quelque peut boucler.

Enfilant une veste il part en direction du garage et monte sur son vélo, s'élançant vers ce qui est, son nouveau lycée. La famille Anderson est une famille très aisée qui se partage un héritage vieux de plusieurs générations, une entreprise d'immobilier dans tout l'Ohio, et bien plus loin encore. Cependant, la crise financière qui touche les Etats-Unis d'Amérique et le monde entier provoque une crise immobilière sans précédent. Henri Anderson, son père s'est fait virer du conseil d'administration de l'entreprise de son grand-père. Les Anderson ont ainsi plus aucun privilège financier et aucune source de rentrée d'argent. Sa mère, Diana Anderson est présidente d'une association humanitaire, son salaire est très maigre. Blaine souffre beaucoup de cette situation, ayant du abandonner la capitainerie de la chorale de la Dalton Academy, il n'a pas perdu qu'un simple uniforme et un poste important, il a aussi perdu ses amis. Devoir partir subitement en pleine compétition de chant n'a pas été en sa faveur. Blaine à tout simplement tout perdu, et son départ de la Dalton Academy ne s'est pas très bien passé, il espère beaucoup tout comme ses parents recommencer de zéro à ce William McKinley High School.

Durant plus de quarante cinq minutes, il pédale à toute vitesse sur son vélo tout en expirant quelques bâillements. Il croisa un car scolaire jaunâtre très typique mais en mauvais état prendre la direction du lycée, il s'accroche fermement sur le côté du bus et se laisse transporter jusqu'au point d'acheminement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il lâche le bus et s'élancent sur la pelouse du lycée pour s'accrocher au parcmètre à vélo et il attache à l'aide de sa chaîne son vélo et se relève en bousculant un jeune.

- Regarde où tu mets les pieds ! Râla le jeune homme très pâle.

- Je… Pardonnez-moi je… Ça va ? Bégaya Blaine.

- Kurt ! Tu viens ? S'exclama une jeune femme au loin.

- J'arrive Rachel. Dit-il en s'éloignant sans un regard de Blaine.

La sonnerie retentit, et Blaine s'engouffre dans le lycée allant dans le bâtiment administratif. Il y trouve Sue Sylvester, la proviseur du lycée qui le lui fais remplir un questionnaire d'information pour mettre dans son dossier et discute un petit peu du règlement intérieur de l'établissement. Ce n'est qu'après une longue et éprouvante récitation de ce règlement qu'elle le lui fait faire un rapide tour du lycée lui indiquant ses diverses salles de classe.

- Et ça c'est… Le Glee Club.

- Le Glee Club ? Répéta Blaine.

- Ouais, la pitoyable chorale des prépubères qui ne savent absolument pas chanter. Râla Sue.

- Je ne les porte pas vraiment dans mon cœur. Avoua Blaine.

- Bref, assez traîner j'ai autre chose à foutre, je t'amène à ta salle de classe désormais.

Prenant le chemin opposé a l'amphithéâtre ils partent en direction d'une salle simple, celle d'histoire et Sue entre sans frapper à son habitude. Blaine se met à côté d'elle.

- Will, tu t'en charges j'ai bien peur que Becky déroule le PQ dans les chiottes. Dit-elle en partant de la salle.

Blaine se trouve désormais au côté de Will Shuester, professeur d'histoire. Blaine racle sa gorge tout en posant ses yeux sur tout le monde et y retrouve ce jeune homme qu'il a bousculé à son arrivé, et également Rachel. Will touche l'épaule de Blaine.

- Bien, présente-toi.

- Me… Quoi ? Dit-il en bégayant .

- Présente-toi Shue à dit ! S'exclama un élève.

- Puckerman, stop merci. Répliqua Monsieur Shuester.

- Je… Salut… Moi c'est, Blaine. Dit-il simplement.

- Et, tu viens de quelle école, Blaine ?

- De Westerville. Je peux m'assoir maintenant ? Souffla Blaine.

- Il est aussi fringué que la tafiolle Kurt ! Lâcha un autre élève qui semble être quaterback.

Il en fallut pas plus pour faire rire tout le monde, notamment ce Kurt, le jeune de tout à l'heure. Allant dans un brouha générale, Blaine se précipite vers une place vide, à côté d'une grande brune qui lui murmure des paroles simples à l'oreille pendant que le calme se fait attendre. Le reste de l'heure de cours se passe normalement et il est rapidement prit sous l'aile de cette fille qui se nomme Santana. Ensemble, ils vont vers l'extérieur.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne sont pas méchant, Finn est comme ça il aime bien taquiner son petit frère. Enfin son frère par alliance quoi.

- Si tu le dis. Dit-il en se jetant au sol contre l'arbre.

- Tu devrais t'assoir sur un banc, tu vas salir ton sac.

- Santana ! Tu viens ? S'exclama une jeune blonde.

- Brittany, je te présente Blaine, le nouveau. Blaine, voici ma meilleure-amie, Brittany.

- Salut.

- Bonjour petite licorne des bois. Souria la jeune fille.

- Tu veux, venir avec nous ? Proposa Santana.

- Et, ou ?

- Santana, il n'est pas de la bande ! Souffla Brittany.

- C'est bon, tu peux y aller, moi je ne bougerais pas. Souria lamentablement Blaine.

- Désolée… Dit-elle d'un sourire crispé.

Restant seul contre l'arbre, il sort son téléphone de sa poche et en profite pour téléphoner à sa mère pour la rassurer. Ce petit moment au téléphone est remplis de mensonge et Blaine lui fais comprendre avoir de nouveaux amis, mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est peut-être même loin d'être le cas. Baissant la tête, il regarde son sac et son blason de la Dalton expirant doucement et repensant à des souvenirs. Des pas se firent entendre.

- Hey, ça va ?

Blaine relève la tête et y retrouve le visage de ce jeune qu'il a bousculé et qui s'est moquer de lui dans la classe.

- Après t'être moqué de moi, tu viens me voir ? Ria Blaine.

- Ce n'était pas sympas désolé, mais bon venant de Finn… C'était amicale, fraternelle enfin bref… Je t'observe depuis tout à l'heure et tu es seul, tu n'es pas ici par plaisir je me trompe ?

- Pas vraiment, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Répondit sèchement Blaine.

- Ok… Tu m'en veux ?

- Il m'en faut plus que vos conneries de mots pour m'atteindre.

- Kurt. Dit-il en tendant sa main.

Blaine regarde cette main tendu devant la sienne, et la prend en main et s'en sert d'appui pour se relever avant de redéposer son regard dans celui de ce Kurt.

- Blaine. Blaine Anderson.

- Enchanté. Souria Kurt. Je traîne avec le Glee Club donc si tu veux nous rejoindre pour t'éviter d'être seul et…

- Non, merci.

- Tu n'aimes pas les chorales ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de rejoindre ta bonne, je ne connais personne.

- Une raison pour toi de venir nous voir de temps en temps, tu sais… J'aime pas voir quelqu'un seul dans son coin et triste, ça me rappelle moi il y a quelques mois et vraiment je n'ai pas…

- Tu as finis ? C'est bon, tu sais quoi ta pitié tu peux te la garder, chose de sûr, je préfère rester seul plutôt que de traîner avec des gens comme toi. Lâcha avec amertume Blaine qui met son sac sur le dos et s'échappe de la cours du lycée.

Kurt le regarde s'éloigner pour partir vers les grandes marches de béton et se pose sur les marches en hauteurs, loin de tous et s'accroupi pour se faire petit. Cependant il aperçoit un insigne qui ne lui est pas inconnu. Ce blason lui dit clairement quelque chose et il est bien décider à s'en aller lui poser quelques questions.

- Putain tu ne peux pas me lâcher la grappe un peu ? Souffla Blaine.

- Tu es de la Dalton.

- J'étais. Qui t'a dit ça ?

- Je suis membre du Glee Club, donc ton blason je le connais surtout qu'on vous a battu. Souria Kurt.

- Tu ne m'as pas battus, je n'étais plus avec eux.

- Donc, tu étais dans la chorale des Warblers, intéressant. Dit-il en se posant a côté de Blaine.

- Kurt, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de parler de mon passé et de mon ancienne école est-ce-que je suis bien clair ? Si tu veux juste me questionner sur ça, tu vois tes amis ? Tu y retourne gentiment et tu me fous la paix, pour toujours.

- Pourquoi tu n'es plus à Dalton ? C'est prestigieux et puis…

- J'ai été viré. Dit-il.

- Toi, viré ? Tu ne ferais pas de mal à…

- Fous moi la paix bordel de merde tu ne veux juste pas te barrer et me laisser tranquille ? Hurla Blaine en attrapant son sac tout en fuyant.

Partant a une vive allure, Kurt reste choqué et voit ses amis arriver autour de lui. Il insiste sur le fait d'aller bien, mais il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, son envie d'aider et de ne pas laisser ce jeune seul l'envahit tellement. Kurt n'a pas digérer les souffrances que Karofsky et sa bande lui ont infligé, il respire depuis le renvoi de Karofsky, mais voir Blaine dans cet état et si solitaire lui rappelle de mauvais souvenir. Si aujourd'hui il ne peut rien faire pour lui, il compte bien ne pas abandonner. Blaine rejoint finalement les filles un peu plus loin et s'assoit à la table des deux amies.

- C'est toi qui as crié ? Demanda Santana.

- Il est chiant ce Kurt, il est comme ça avec tout le monde ? S'énerva Blaine en posant son sac.

- Il a subi du harcèlement scolaire ici, et il n'aime pas voir les gens tout seul en fait. Et pour être franc, un peu tout le monde t'observe depuis ton arrivée il suffit de regarder autour de toi. S'exclama Santana.

Elle n'a pas tord, lorsque Blaine se retourne, il pu observer le regard de la majorité des lycéens se poser sur lui. Des regards d'interrogations et de curiosité, une sensation dont il ne connait pas, bien loin de la prestance et des comportements de la Dalton Academy. Cependant, le fait de savoir que Kurt à subi du harcèlement lui mette un coup de poignard dans l'estomac, peut-être finalement que, ce Kurt n'est pas si méchant et collant que ça, simplement soucieux des autres.

- Hey ! Sort de tes pensées, on doit y retourner. Ria Santana.

Il suit le mouvement, et reste proche de Santana durant toute la journée, et mange même à l'extérieur avec elle dans un petit snack. De là, il apprend à connaître Santana. Une jeune lycéenne de bientôt dix huit ans qui a une orientation sexuelle un peu flou, autrement dit, bisexuelle. L'entente est au rendez-vous entre les deux, ou plutôt, entre les trois. Brittany ne quitte jamais Santana et sont très proche.

- Vous me semblez être très proche, toutes les deux, je me trompe ?

- On s'amuse et on est là l'une pour l'autre. Expliqua Santana.

- On garde ça secret. Ajouta Brittany.

- Vous n'êtes pas prête à vous montrer ? Demanda Blaine en croquant dans sa pomme.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de montrer quoi que ce soit aux autres, on est bien comme on fonctionne maintenant c'est tout.

- Désolé…

- Ne t'excuse pas va ! Et toi, parles-nous un peu de toi !

- Oui, c'est vrai ça tu ne parles que de nous depuis ton arrivée, raconte un peu ton histoire !

La tête de Blaine se décompose et devient pâle, les seules choses à dire de sa vie actuelle ne sont pas glorifiant et partager ses malheurs n'est pas dans son caractère. Blaine reste silencieux un long moment, bien trop longtemps pour les filles, mais Santana comprit et entrepose sa main sur celle de Blaine ce qui, le fit bondir sur sa chaise retirant alors la main de la latina de la sienne.

- Pas de problème Blainey, si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, ce n'est pas non plus la mort. Mais si je peux te donner un conseil, ici ce n'est pas comme ton ancienne école, à Westerville c'est tellement aisée que… Elle s'arrête un court instant puis reprend. Ici, nous sommes tous mélanger, riches, pauvres, classe moyennes, bref on est tous là, et les gens qui restent seul dans leurs coins finissent très vite par être des cibles des quaterback.

- Je dois y aller… Dit-il en prenant sa veste.

- Blaine attend. S'exclama Santana.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce-que tu as… Des amis à qui parler ?

- Ouais ! Bien sûr que j'en ai c'est… Dit-il d'une voix bien trop trompeuse.

- Ok tu n'en as pas. C'est lisible sur son front. Si tu veux je peux te donner mon numéro tout ça, mais si tu as besoin de parler, de tes problèmes je pense que tu devrais voir Kurt, il a toujours été présent pour le Glee Club, même quad lui-même n'allait pas au mieux de sa forme, je pense qu'il serait bon pour toi de parler avec lui.

- Il a pitié de moi et il m'envahit de question je déteste…

- Tu es nouveau, n'oublie pas ça, on est tous curieux. Souria Santana. Donne-moi ton téléphone.

- Tiens… Soupira Blaine.

- Oh, iPhone, le dernier ! Ça ne rigole plus. Souria Santana. Oh, trop chou le fond d'écran.

- Rend-moi ça, si c'est pour fouiller…

- J'entre mon numéro de téléphone dans ton répertoire, et je m'envoi un message pour avoir le tiens, ça va détend-toi le rebelle. Et voilà, ton iPhone !

- On se voit plus tard ? Demanda Blaine.

- Avec plaisir Anderson. Souria Santana.

- Ok… Cool, à plus tard. Souria Blaine.

Il quitte le petit snack et se rend de nouveau au lycée. De là, il entre en cours pour le restant de la journée. Ce n'est qu'à la sortie en allant défaire la chaîne de son vélo, qu'il tombe nez à nez avec Kurt. Même s'ils partagent la même classe, ils n'ont pas prit le temps de se parler depuis l'altercation verbale sur les gradins de la cours ce matin. Blaine, voyant Kurt, l'interpelle et le garçon s'avance à lui.

- Tu veux quoi encore… M'envoyer chier comme…

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça, c'est idiot de ma part… Ce n'est pas simple pour moi d'être venu ici. Avoua Blaine.

- Ok.

- Ok ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Ria nerveusement Blaine.

- Bah, tu veux que je te dise quoi en même temps ? Tu refuses qu'on dialogue de toi, comment veux-tu qu'on discute si tu refuses de me parler de toi ?

- Je suis désolé je t'ai dis, je m'excuse de t'avoir mal parlé, et j'ai envie de partir sur de bonnes bases, ici. J'ai besoin de ça.

- Bah c'est cool, il y a des centaines de lycéens ici, j'espère que tu trouveras des gens qui supporteront tes colères passagères. Sur ce, je dois déposer Rachel, Sam, Puck, Finn chez eux donc…

- Encore une fois, désolé… Soupira Blaine.

- C'est ça, Anderson.

Kurt part sur le parking des voitures juste à côté, et Blaine l'observe monter dans sa voiture avec ses amis, cette bande d'amis si riante et joviale au premier abord ternit le peu de bonne humeur en Blaine. Mettant la chaîne dans son sac à dos, il monte sur son vélo et s'engage sur la chaussée jusqu'à chez lui, pour une longue route jusqu'à son domicile. Lorsqu'il rentre, il découvre son père dans son bureau en train de faire quelque peu de rangement, il passe sans dire un mot et grimpe dans sa chambre pour y allumer son ordinateur et y faire les quelques devoirs du lendemain.

Après quelques temps sur ses devoirs, il décide de se connecter à Facebook et y découvre des notifications de demandes d'amis, il en vit plusieurs, celle de Santana et de Brittany, mais également celle de Kurt et de se bande d'amis, dont il a enfin connaissance des noms officiellement. Il hésite mais se décide à tous les accepter, de toute manière, son passé dans la Dalton fera très vite le tour, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Le soir venu, il prit sa douche et descend pour le repas, écoutant les énièmes mauvaises nouvelles et plans drastiques qu'ils devront s'imposer.

- Blaine, pour Noël… Comment dire… Soupira sa mère.

- On annule, c'est ça ?

- Nous ne pourrons pas payer les factures et les cadeaux. Lâcha son père.

- Mais, et l'argent de ma voiture ?

- Prêt immobilier.

- Le bateau ?

- Il était à la société le bateau Blaine.

- Bon bah, qu'est-ce-que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Annulons Noël, de toute façon je suis grand maintenant alors bon… Marmonna t-il avec déception.

- Tu sais mon grand, on me pourra plus te payer tes cours de…

- Oui bah c'est bon, je sais qu'on est dans la merde, qu'on est pauvre, bah allez-y arrêter mes cours particuliers, j'en ai plus rien à foutre. Dit-il en lâchant ses couverts avec fracas contre la table en destination de sa chambre.

La porte claquant contre le mur rugit dans la maison jusqu'à cette vaste salle à manger et le couple se replonge dans l'assiette devant eux. Blaine lui éteint son ordinateur et se couche sur son lit regardant le paysage nocturne s'offrant à lui par sa fenêtre sur le côté. La semaine défile et Blaine reste très souvent seul et très distant des jeunes du lycée, néanmoins il reste un peu plus souvent avec Kurt et la bande du Glee Club, sans toute fois prendre part réellement à leur discussions et évitant à tout prix l'entrée dans la salle de chant.

Ce jour là, le temps n'est pas clément et pourtant, Blaine se doit de continuer son trajet. A mi-chemin, la pluie tombe en abondance et une voiture le frôle de très près le faisant tomber sur le bas côté sans un faussée quelque peu gorgée d'eau. La voiture ne s'arrête pas et Blaine lui, s'insulte tout seul, remontant sur son vélo tout en trouvant la force de se calmer après cette frayeur et repartir au lycée, qui est plus proche que sa maison maintenant. Lorsqu'il arrive, en retard il attache son vélo et rentre précipitamment dans le hall et part en direction des toilettes. Il retire sa veste, complètement trempé et se regarde dans le grand miroir.

- Géniale, il n'est même pas étanche… Se dit-il en soupirant, voyant son tee shirt complètement humide.

Son pantalon et ses chaussures sont recouvert de pluie et de boues, pourtant il lui est plus que jamais tant de rejoindre sa salle de classe. Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de sa classe, le professeur le dénigre et lui passe un savon, mais l'accepte en cours. Les yeux de Kurt et de Santana se rejoignent et se pose ensuite sur la tignasse totalement tombée et mouillée du bouclé, mais également sur son jeans bleu foncé recouvert de boues. L'heure de cours passe et Blaine redonne son devoir maison qui est évidemment humide, et illisible.

- Je vois… retard et en plus devoir illisible…

- Mais je n'y peux rien moi s'il pleut ! Lamenta Blaine.

- Je ne veux pas savoir, je ne peux accepter un tel torchon, c'est soit vous le recommencer pour demain, soit c'est zéro avec heure de colle…

- Je le ferais pendant ma pause et il sera sur votre bureau à la fin de la journée Monsieur. Soupira Blaine.

- Allez, dehors Anderson !

Blaine s'exécute et quitte la salle de cours, et s'engage dans le couloir vers les toilettes sans se rendre compte que deux personnes le suivent. Kurt et Santana l'accompagne et Kurt rentre avec lui dans les toilettes. Blaine attrape du papier en abondance sans prêter attention à Kurt et commence à s'essuyer les cheveux.

- Un coup de main ?

- Je suis assez grand, je peux me débrouiller.

- Si tu veux, je peux aller chez moi à midi te chercher des vêtements de rechange, tu m'as pas l'air de faire du 40 en pantalon.

- Kurt, ça va merci… Soupira Blaine.

- Que tu sois trempé, ok mais la boue ?

- Je suis tombé, rien de bien grave, une voiture est passé bien trop prêt de moi et j'ai fini dans le fossé, c'est tout tu sais, ça va… Dit-il en s'essuyant les cheveux.

- Tu arrives souvent de justesse, et les pluies vont bientôt être quotidien… On approche de décembre quoi.

- Je sais Kurt, ce n'est que temporaire tout ça.

- Comment ça ? Tes parents ne peuvent pas t'amener ?

- Il n'y a qu'une voiture pour trois, ma mère travaille a l'opposé de mon trajet.

- Et ton père ?

- Mon père n'a plus d'emploi. Dit-il sèchement.

- Ah, excuse-moi…

- Tu ne savais pas, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est rien.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ? Je peux te prêter ma veste, et on va mettre la tienne dans la salle du Glee Club pour qu'elle sèche.

- Je t'ai dis que c'était bon Kurt. Souffla Blaine.

- J'insiste. Si tu veux baigner dans la flotte c'est ton choix, mais si ce soir il pleut de nouveau, que tu sois au moins un peu au chaud quelques minutes. Dit oui et je te lâche la grappe pour la journée !

- Tu es comme ça avec tous les nouveaux ? Ria Blaine.

- Non, tu m'as l'air sympas et puis on est dans la même classe, autant qu'on s'entende bien, tu ne crois pas ? Répondit Kurt en s'éloignant de Blaine.

- Je n'ai pas dis le contraire.

Ils sortent des toilettes et retrouve Santana qui attrape Blaine par le bras, et se serre prêt de lui, cette accolade le fit sourire et allèrent ensemble dans la salle pendre sa veste pour la journée. Lors de la pause déjeunée, ils se rendent au réfectoire, ne souhaitant pas sortir pour manger, seulement Blaine s'arrête devant l'entrée.

- Tu n'entres pas ? S'étonna Santana ce qui eut pour conséquence, l'arrêt de Kurt.

- Non, euh… Je… J'ai oublié, j'ai un rendez-vous !

- Un rendez-vous ? Et ou ? Il pleut je peux te déposer Blaine. S'exclama Kurt.

- Je ne suis pas inscrit au self. Avoua Blaine. Bref, on se voit tout à l'heure. Dit-il en se détournant vers la sortie du lycée.

Kurt regarde Santana et décide de partir rejoindre Blaine sans rien dire à personne et le rattrape sous la pluie vers son vélo. Santana fait signe à Blaine et s'engage dans une course vers la voiture de Kurt et grimpe à l'intérieur à toute vitesse. À l'intérieur, ils se mirent à rire dans un premier temps, et Kurt met le contact et s'élancent jusqu'au Lima Bean Café pour s'y restaurer rapidement et dans un grand lieux, pas serrer comme a l'habitude d'aller Blaine. Lorsqu'ils entrent dans le café, ils firent la queue et passe commande.

- Et pour vous Monsieur ?

- Euh, un grand café et… Une salade césar s'il vous plait.

- Très bien, ça vous fera sept dollars quatre-vingt.

- Oui attendez… Dit-il en s'excitant dans son portefeuille.

- Un problème ? Demanda Santana.

- Mince… Bon abandonnez la salade.

- Je paie, c'est bon, pousse-toi. Soupira Kurt.

- Je… Euh…

- Va prendre une table on arrive. Lui dit Santana.

Blaine part donc dans le café et cherche une table de libre, quelque peu surprit. Santana elle regarde Kurt prendre la commande de Blaine et la régler, ce n'est pas la première fois que Blaine est serrer niveau budget et dépasse souvent, mais elle n'en a jamais vraiment dit quelque chose à Kurt. Ce qui l'étonne est le fait que Kurt lui paie sa commande en entière, la situation de son père facilite aussi la chose, Burt, son père est patron de son propre garage l'argent est donc pas un manque chez les Hummel. Une fois à table, Kurt donne la salade et le mug en carton à son destinataire, Blaine fait un simple sourire.

- La prochaine fois, fais le plein Anderson. Souria Kurt.

- Je te rembourserais c'est promis !

- C'est cadeau, mange donc. Souria timidement Kurt.

- Mais en fait, pourquoi tu n'as pas le forfait réfectoire ? Demanda Santana mangeant son sandwich.

- C'était trop chère… Et je n'aime pas vraiment manger en réfectoire, j'ai besoin de m'évader, de sortir du lycée pour prendre l'air et marcher un peu après avoir mangé.

- Tu connais Lima ? Demanda Kurt.

- Ouais, ouais un peu quand même hein, j'ai peut-être été à Westerville mais je suis d'ici. Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça, car je ne t'ai jamais vu en fait…

- J'étais à l'internat, et mes week-ends étaient très… Complet, je n'avais pas ce rythme de vie. Je sortais peu en centre-ville.

- Être chez les Warblers devait prendre beaucoup de ton temps.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Dit-il en mangeant quelque peu sa salade.

Quelque chose dérange Kurt et Santana, à chaque instant que le mot, Warblers est prononcer, il se braque et change de sujet, ou s'arrête simplement de parler. Pour éviter de le voir disparaitre comme il a tant fait à chaque fois, ils changent de sujet parlant sur eux-mêmes et le Glee Club, histoire de voir Blaine attentif, où du moins quelque chose qui ferait croire qu'il l'est.

- Non mais Kurt on fait que te le dire, ça devient du Rachel Berry Show, moi franchement j'en ai ma claque, j'y suis pour Brittany mais autrement je n'y serais plus, plus personne fait des solos, tout est à Rachel, moi ça me gonfle royalement et je tiens à te le dire, le jour où Brittany partira, je m'éclipse, mais si ça continu, je n'attendrais pas son départ. Le Glee Club n'est plus ce qu'il était et ça me gonfle très sérieusement.

- Moi j'y reste car c'est mon amie et que, c'est aussi ça qui m'a sauvé la vie mais bon, c'est un peu chiant que ce soit Rachel qui as tout je comprends.

- Attend, attend, tu as dis quoi ? Sauver la vie ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Demanda Blaine.

- Métaphore, Blaine, métaphore.

- Oh, ok… Je pensais que c'était du à ton harcèlement.

- Non, loin de là, jamais j'ai voulu me tuer ou quoi que ce soit d'autres qui pourrait me faire mal, je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Wow, ça va c'était qu'une supposition… Ronchonna Blaine finissant sa salade.

Les jeunes finissent de prendre leur pause repas du midi et repartent-en suivant vers le lycée pour y suivre quelques contrôles. Les professeurs donnent des devoirs de groupe. Santana ayant l'habitude de prendre Brittany, Blaine se voit travailler seul, Rachel ayant sauté sur Kurt. Il soupire à l'idée de devoir travailler seul mais c'est sûrement mieux ainsi. Lorsque la fin du cours retentit, Blaine en oublie le devoir qu'il devait faire à midi, il se rue vers la bibliothèque du lycée et s'y pose sagement et réécrit son devoir. Durant une heure, Blaine est prit de concentration et écrit cette double page qu'il remplit au maximum. Une fois chose faite il se rend à la salle de cours de ce matin et y dépose soigneusement sur le bureau son devoir devant cette salle de classe vide, simplement ambiancer par le balai de l'agent d'entretien.

Lorsqu'il quitte l'enceinte du lycée, le ciel est sombre, remplis de nuage de précipitation menaçant de tomber sur sa tête. Il en oublie sa veste dans la salle de chant, et se retourne en direction de cette salle de chant. Fermer à clé et sans la veste il finit par comprendre que quelqu'un le lui a volé, et il s'en va pour de bon vers l'extérieur pour regagner sa maison. La pluie retombe et ne l'épargne pas une fois de plus. Lorsqu'il rentre chez lui, sa mère se jette sur lui avec des serviettes, comme si, elle s'attendait à ce temps.

- Blaine tu es trempé ! Et ta veste ? Tu as oublié ta veste !

- Maman, ça va… Dit-il en reniflant.

- Va vite à la salle de bain… Souffla sa mère.

Il monte à l'étage et se pose dans la salle de bain et regarde son téléphone prenant lecture de son message en attente.

**Kurt Hummel :**

_Salut, Monsieur Shuester à fermer la salle plus tôt que prévu du coup je t'ai cherché partout en vain… J'ai ta veste chez moi je te la rapporte demain sans faute. _

Soulager de savoir qu'elle n'est pas dans les mains de n'importe qui, il répond brièvement un message de politesse et part sous la douche et revêtit peu après, des vêtements sec et propre. Lorsqu'il descend pour rejoindre ses parents au dîner il se mit à bavarder ce qui est plutôt rare depuis son entrée à l'école publique.

- … Donc bon ça va, Santana et Kurt sont super sympas avec moi, ils ne me laissent jamais seul, surtout Kurt. Il a eu plusieurs problèmes dans son passé du coup, il traîne avec moi sous divers prétexte.

- Quel genre de prétexte ? Demanda son père.

- Du genre, vu que je suis nouveau et que les quaterback sont un peu des brutes, mieux vaux que je traîne avec lui et Santana, et puis, être seul ce n'est pas géniale… Ce genre de choses quoi.

- Ce qui compte c'est que tu as quelques amis, ta mère et moi nous avions peur que tu restes dans ton cocon de la Dalton et refuse de te faire à l'idée de ta nouvelle école…

- Dalton ne me manque pas vraiment Papa… Avoua Blaine.

- Tu as des nouvelles des gens de là-bas ?

- Non, et ce n'est pas plus mal. Je me sens bien à Lima et à McKinley, les gens y sont sympas. Le truc c'est que faudra augmenter mon budget repas… Encore aujourd'hui je n'avais pas assez. Soupira Blaine.

- Chér… Henri, nous devrions lui donner un budget de semaine ce serait plus simple pour lui je pense ?

- On peut faire ça oui, qu'en dis-tu fiston ?

- Ouais, ça me va. Dit-il simplement en dévorant son assiette.

- Et pour l'école…

- Le vélo me convient, c'est bon.

- Blaine, soit réaliste il va faire froid et pleuvoir très souvent…

- Economisons, et comme ça on pourra me prendre une petite voiture basique qui pourra m'amener au lycée, mais pour le moment je t'assure Maman, le vélo ça me convient, je mettrais un blouson plus épais la prochaine fois.

- C'est toi qui…

- Désolé c'est Kurt je peux répondre ? Demanda Blaine.

- Deux minutes ! Pas plus. Souffla son père.

- Merci…

Il s'écarte de la table et se pose dans le salon, discutant quelque peu avec Kurt. Durant sa communication téléphonique avec Kurt parlant du lycée et du devoir de groupe, il crut entendre une dispute depuis la salle à manger, mais lorsqu'il revient, plus rien, aucun bruit ou signe de nervosité présente dans la pièce. Il finit par se résoudre de finir de manger et de monter dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs.

Pendant ce temps, Kurt lui était dans le salon avec son père et Finn en train de regarder un film sur la chaîne principale. Le sujet de discussion finit très rapidement par être tournée sur le nouveau de la classe et non plus le film.

- Et donc ce nouveau était le gars qui diriger la chorale adverse ? Demanda Burt.

- Ouais, mais bon Kurt pourra sûrement t'en dire plus que moi…

- Euh pas vraiment Finn… Il est très… Très réservé sur sa vie antérieure, il parle peu de lui. Quand il me parle de sa vie et de lui-même c'est un exploit. Répliqua Kurt.

- Tu vas me dire que tu délaisse Rachel pour un inconnu dont tu ne sais rien ?

- Finn, je ne délaisse pas Rachel, je suis tout autant avec Rachel qu'avec Blaine, arrêtes un peu tes absurdités.

- Tu ne serais pas un peu en train de craquer pour lui ? Ria Finn tapant son épaule.

- Héé ! Arrête je ne sais même pas s'il est gay, et puis vu comment il regarde et enlace Santana… Ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit gay. Ronchonna Kurt.

- Rho laisser le tranquille les garçons ! N'écoute pas Finn Kurt. Souria Carole.

- Je ne l'écouterais pas, il dit toujours que des conneries de toute façon.

- Ce jeune homme… C'est celui de Westerville ?

- Oui, c'est lui, mais je ne sais pas grand-chose comme je ne fais que dire. Dit-il en regardant Finn.

- Avoue tu aimerais qu'il soit gay !

- Bon Finn ça suffit maintenant ! S'énerva Carole.

- Merci, car vraiment les blagues dans ce genre j'en ai tellement marre… Je ne peux donc pas avoir un ami mec sans que tu espères et le suspecte d'être gay, comble de l'histoire de toujours croire que je craque. Franchement Finn, tu me gonfles toi aussi. Lâcha Kurt allant dans sa chambre.

- Kurt revient… Kurt ! … Bon bah merci Finn. S'exclama Burt restant sur le canapé.

- Je n'ai rien fais !

- Oui oui, allez c'est ça, va donc faire tes devoirs. Souffla Carole.

Kurt s'isole dans sa chambre en se noyant de pensées. Des pensées orientées vers une seule et unique personne, Blaine. Ce parfait inconnu qui lui fait chavirer la tête et le pousse à traîner avec lui. Il ne connait rien de Blaine mais pourtant, quelque chose lui dit que c'est un bon gars, et qu'il serait un bon ami, si Blaine change, car oui, le comportement de Blaine est de plus en plus étrange même s'il se livre à quelques confidences, Blaine est très mystérieux, bien trop à son goût pour faire jaillir une véritable amitié.

Au lendemain, les garçons se retrouvent comme d'habitude dans le hall avant les casiers, et échange sur leur soirée respective, mais pas ce jour. Blaine n'est pas là. Et ne pas le savoir là l'inquiète, au début Kurt suspecte un simple retard mais il en n'est rien. À la pause du midi Kurt finit par se rendre au bureau du proviseur Sylvester.

- Kurt, qu'est-ce-qui t'amène dans mon bureau…

- J'ai besoin de l'adresse de Blaine Anderson, le nouveau de ma classe, il n'est pas venu ce matin et vu les examens avant Noël qui arrive, je me dois de lui dire qu'il puisse réviser…

- Tu prends ton poste de Président des élèves un peu trop a cœur j'ai l'impression.

- Blaine est mon ami. Enfin… Bref, son adresse ?

Sue prend un petit bout de papier sur son bureau et lui écrit l'adresse que Kurt lui arrache des mains, et commence à partir du bureau, seulement, elle l'arrête assez rapidement.

- Kurt, attend une seconde.

- Oui ?

- Je ne suis pas censé te donner l'adresse, donc si tu subis un interrogatoire…

- Je dirais que je l'ai eu par mon poste oui oui, évidemment je ne suis pas non plus idiot. Merci beaucoup pour ça.

- Pas de quoi, maintenant fout moi le camp de mon bureau avec que l'odeur de ta laque envahisse mon bureau et que je sois obligé de pétée en abondance pour détruire ton ignoble odeur.

Kurt part au réfectoire et y retrouve la bande du Glee Club tous autour de la même table pour une fois. Il y prend rapidement place et se foule dans la masse. Santana interroge Kurt du regard et comprit qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Blaine.

- Tu n'oublies pas Kurt, Glee Club ce soir ! S'enthousiasma Rachel.

- Non, je… je ne pourrais pas désoler Rachel.

- Quoi ? Tu rigoles ?

- J'ai les devoirs à apporter chez Blaine.

- Il ne peut pas se démmerder un peu ? Souffla la brunette.

- Je suis Président des élèves, et n'ayant pas son adresse mail je ne peux pas lui donner accès à la banque de données du site ou j'y note tous devoirs, donc tes réflexions tu te les garde merci. Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Quoi ? Non mais sérieusement…

- Calme-toi Rachel… Kurt, depuis que ce nouveau est arrivée, tu ne jurerais que par lui, tu ne serais pas en train de tomber amoureux par hasard ? Demanda Mercedes.

- Vous savez quoi ? Allez-vous faire foutre. Dit-il en se levant.

- Kurt, reste assis c'est bon… Soupira Finn.

- Blaine est exactement comme moi il y a quelques mois. Se justifia Kurt.

- Tu rigoles j'espère… Répondit Rachel pouffant de rire, rapidement suivit par l'ensemble ou presque du Glee Club.

- Oh, je vois… Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais me faire une joie de ne pas revenir au Glee Club avant un bon bout de temps. Dit-il en quittant pour de bon la table.

- On rigole… Kuurrrt ! Beugla Rachel.

Santana regarde avec dégoût la bande du Glee Club, et se voit très vite harceler de regard.

- Quoi, vas-y crache ton morceau Santana. Marmonna Rachel.

- Le Glee Club, où le club du lycée qui accepte tout le monde, et vous faites quoi ? Critiquez le nouvel ami de Kurt. Ah bah bravo, vous faîtes preuves d'une jalousie maladive, et en plus vous dénigrer clairement son nouvel ami, vous êtes quels genre de petite baudruche au juste ?

- Santana… Soupira Finn.

- Non, toi stop tas de graisse car si c'est pour que tu défendes ta Rachel, non merci. Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. En dénigrant Blaine vous blessez Kurt au plus profond de son âme et c'est juste dégoutant.

- C'est quoi qui dis ça ? Ria Mercedes.

- Peut-être qu'au fond, Kurt à raison, Glee Club fini pour un moment. Dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

Rejoignant Kurt un peu plus loin, Santana se pose sur la table et se penche pour apercevoir le visage baissé de Kurt. Elle lui sourit, et lui répond par un sourire furtif qui s'efface rapidement de son visage. Le visage de son ami est remplit d'inquiétude, et Santana trouve cela adorable, elle frappe quelque peu le bras de Kurt qui lui sourit plus fermement.

- On ira ensemble chez lui si tu veux ?

- Mhm…

- Hey… Kurt, ne les écoutes pas ok ? Ils veulent te taquiner, mais ils vont trop loin, pense à toi et a ce que toi seul pense. D'accord ?

- Malgré tes airs de garces tu es plus à l'écoute que Rachel… Je regrette de travailler sur mon devoir avec elle, j'aurais du choisir Blaine. Ou toi.

- Moi j'ai Brittany, mais tu sais, rien ne t'empêche de bosser avec Blaine, vous bossez ensemble mais lui seul récolte la note, en gros tu lui assures une bonne note quoi.

- Tu sais Santana… Je me vois beaucoup en Blaine, c'est vrai, je sais qu'il cache quelque chose mais je n'en sais rien, et ça me blesse qu'il ne me fasse pas assez confiance pour dire ce qui ne va pas…

- Kurt, on le connait depuis quelques semaines, ce n'est pas beaucoup. Peut-être que, ça s'est mal finit à Dalton et qu'il a peur de faire confiance. Il a dit avoir était virer c'est ça ?

- Oui, mais je n'y crois pas vraiment. Enfin bref, si tu n'as rien de prévue avec Brittany ce soir, je veux bien que tu m'accompagnes. Sourit timidement Kurt.

- Elle fera sa Fondue For Two avec le rouquin et sa grosse moumoutte sur le crâne, tu sais le bigleux et son micro là… Dit-elle en agitant ses doigts.

- Oui, Jacob, le bloggeur.

- Voilà ! Lui là !

L'heure de la pause arrivant à sa fin, ils regagnent tous les couloirs du lycée et partent en cours. Kurt se charge de prendre les quelques copies de Blaine pour le lui remettre le soir venu. Un moment que Kurt attend avec impatience et lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il n'est pas le dernier à quitter la salle de classe. Rachel l'accourse jusqu'au parking et observe son ami soupirer rien qu'à la voir.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux…

- M'excuser, j'ai été un peu trop loin, c'est juste que tu ne parles que de lui et c'est parfois lourd… Avoua Rachel.

- Excuse accepté, mais là je dois vraiment y aller… Tu sais on pourra…

- Dégage Berry, merci ! S'exclama Santana grimpant dans la voiture de Kurt côté passager.

- Tu veux venir ? Proposa Kurt.

- Tu… vraiment ? Mais et le Glee Club… ?

- Tu pourras toujours chanter ton énième solo demain. Allez, monte ! Dit-il en faisant rouler ses yeux en arrière.

La voiture prend la direction de l'Ouest de Lima. L'ambiance à l'intérieur est bonne et Santana se réjouit de voir que Kurt a finalement pardonner ou du moins, digérer les vacheries de son amie malgré qu'elle ne porte pas Rachel dans son cœur. La berline de Kurt s'éloigne du centre-ville pour arriver vers un quartier résidentiel très simple mais très chic. Kurt se gare devant une maison grise à étage dont le parc, vaste est très arboré. Pas de doute, c'est ici que Blaine vit. Ils descendent de la voiture et sonne au portail.

- Oui ?

- Bonjour, je suis Kurt Hummel un ami de Blaine, je peux entrer ?

- Blaine est souffrant je suis désolé…

- Je lui apporte les cours, et j'ai des informations importantes à lui transmettre. Je ne resterais pas longtemps.

- Très bien, je vous ouvre.

Le lourd portail de fer s'ouvre devant eux, et le trio s'engage sur le petit chemin menant au perron de la maison. De là, Henri Anderson se présente et les fait rentrer. Le père de Blaine les conduit à la chambre de son fils et les fait entrer après l'accord de Blaine. Kurt entre le premier et regarde Blaine se redresser dans son lit, les yeux très fatigués.

- Hey…

- Salut Kurt, Santana… Rachel. Dit-il simplement.

- Je t'ai apporté les devoirs, du moins vu quand tu reprends, ne t'embêtes pas à les faire, les leçons sont photocopier, tu auras juste à les coller dans tes livrets, et niveau de ta rédaction, superbe note tu as eu la meilleure.

- Oh…

- Et pour me battre, il en faut ! Commenta Rachel.

- C'est la Dalton qui t'a apprit à écrire comme ça ? Demanda Santana.

- Mhm… Oui, il y avait un effort de calligraphie et des mots.

- J'aime beaucoup ton écriture Blaine. Souria Kurt se posant au pied du lit.

Les filles se regardent et se sente de trop sans trop savoir pourquoi, elles s'écartent et laisse les garçons seul dans la chambre, préférant attendre dans le couloir. Kurt enfin seul avec Blaine attrape l'agenda du bouclé et y écrit les épreuves et évènements importants à venir et s'échange quelques regards tendres et un peu inédit. Blaine rit de nerf mais s'arrête subitement, pris d'une quinte de toux.

- Tu ne reviendras pas demain je présume…

- Demain c'est vendredi, donc non je vais me garder demain et le week-end pour me reposer, ce sera mieux je crois. C'est ça de venir quand il pleut.

- C'est assez loin quand même le lycée jusqu'à chez toi…

- Bah ouais mais je n'ai pas le choix pour le moment, tu sais… Payer le bus nous mettrait dans la galère.

- C'est si difficile que ça en ce moment ?

Blaine se sent gêner et se redresse un peu plus dans son lit, prenant un oreiller qu'il pose contre son torse et y pose légèrement son menton dessus, soupire et répond à Kurt.

- Mon père a été évincé de son poste par le conseil d'administration, ce qui fait que notre « vie de luxe » est terminée. On a le prêt immobilier, et les factures, Dalton coûtait très chère, et pour me sortir de l'école, nous avons payé. Mais bon malgré tout quitter la Dalton ce n'était pas plus mal, c'était même, un soulagement.

- Ce n'était pas comme tu l'imaginais ?

- Deux nouveaux sont arrivées, famille d'aristocratie et de gouverneur, alors évidemment, ils ont eut des privilèges plus que j'en avais, du coup j'ai été évincé et j'ai fini par gérer le conseil des Warblers, j'étais la bonne à tout faire quoi.

- Désolé…

- Tu ne savais pas…

Un silence envahit la chambre quelques instant, les filles entrent dans la pièce et surprennent les garçons silencieux, mais se regardant timidement. Blaine est si épuisé mais Santana pouvait lire l'admiration et la sincérité dans son regard qu'il éprouve à l'égard de Kurt.

- Kurt, faudrait qu'on rentre, tu dois nous redéposer… Soupira Rachel. Désolé Blaine mais bon…

- Ne t'excuse pas Rachel, je suis fatigué de toute façon, je vais me reposer, c'est gentil d'être passé tous les trois, ça me fait plaisir. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Si tu veux, je repasse demain ? Proposa Kurt.

- Non, j'ai rendez-vous au médecin demain après-midi mais si tu veux venir samedi, je serais là.

- Ok, on se tient au courant par message.

- Ouais, merci encore Kurt, c'est gentil.

- Pas de quoi, allez, repose toi bien…

- Santana, tu peux rester deux minutes ?

- Euh, ouais… Ouais.

- On t'attend à la voiture. S'exclama Kurt.

Partant avec Rachel jusqu'à la voiture dehors, ils laissent Santana et Blaine seul quelques instant dans sa chambre ne sachant pas vraiment ce que Blaine souhaite lui dire. Chose de sûr, Santana aura droit à un interrogatoire sur le chemin du retour, la curiosité de Rachel et Kurt est bien trop immense pour se résoudre à ne rien dire.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux Blainey Beardy.

- Tiens c'est nouveau ça ? Ce surnom…

- J'en ai l'envie oui. Allez crache le morceau avant qu'ils m'appellent.

- Est-ce-que Kurt est…

- Gay ?

- Comment tu as su que…

- Je me doutais que tu poserais la question un jour où l'autre. Donc pour te répondre, oui il l'est. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Comme ça… Comme ça…

- Il te plait ?

- Quoi ? Non… Non. Pas du tout, ce n'est juste un ami. Se justifia rapidement Blaine.

- Mhm, oui bien sûr. Tu ne déments pas que je te soupçonne d'être gay.

- Je me cherche. C'est tout.

- Allez, je te laisse divaguer. Souria Santana.

- Ouais, c'est la fatigue. Dit avant que tu partes…

- Oui ?

- Tu gardes ça pour toi… Hein, tu me le jure ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, Kurt l'a deviné, rien qu'à la décoration de ta chambre, et sûrement tes tenues.

- Je ne suis pas gay, je me cherche je t'ai dis.

- Tu es bi quoi.

- Mhm, je tomberais amoureux de la personne avec qui le feeling passera le mieux, oui on va dire ça. Souria bêtement Blaine.

- Allez, repose-toi, à très vite.

Elle quitte la chambre après le rapide salut de la main de Blaine, lorsqu'elle descend elle tombe nez à nez avec les parents de Blaine qui se disputent, elle s'excuse du regard et s'empresse de partir de la maison. Lorsqu'elle monte dans la voiture, Kurt lui saute dessus tout autant que Rachel, mais elle ne dit pas un mot sur son dialogue réel avec Blaine. Santana préfère s'attarder sur la dispute des parents de Blaine qui est le moment qui lui a le plus marqué.

- Vraiment, c'était étrange… Je sais que c'est galère niveau argent mais de là a se prendre la tête c'est un peu exagérer tu ne trouves pas ?

- Sûrement à cran de tout ce qui leur arrive, ça peux se comprendre tu sais… Justifia Rachel.

- Oui, Rachel n'a pas tord du tout, à force de vivre sous pression tu pètes ton câble, et voilà…

Le trajet se continue, partant sur le sujet du Glee Club, l'obsession de Rachel. Fort heureusement pour Santana, c'est la brunette qui arrive à destination en première, lui laissant ainsi la liberté de discuter tranquillement avec Kurt.

- Plus sérieusement, maintenant qu'il n'y à que nous, de quoi vous avez parlé ?

- De toi. Je lui ai dis que tu craqué pour lui et c'est réciproque. Lâcha Santana.

- Rho allé dit moi la vérité. Souffla Kurt.

- Il m'a demandé de garder un secret, il s'est confesser quoi.

- Oh, si c'est un secret… D'accord… Marmonna Kurt.

- Jaloux ?

- Pas le moindre du monde. Souria niaisement Kurt. En tout cas, c'est sympas de m'avoir accompagné et de ne pas avoir envoyé chier Rachel. C'est ma meilleure amie avant tout, et puis je n'aime pas me disputer avec elle-même si son côté de prétention envahit de plus en plus son esprit et le Glee Club…

- Elle reste ta meilleure-amie, oui je sais tu le dis souvent, mais bien moins depuis que Blaine est à McKinley…

- Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

- Rien. Simplement que c'est cool de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre que Rachel Berry et sa bande.

- Comme avec toi ?

- Arrête voyons, nous c'est temporaire, tu sais très bien que c'est juste le temps que tu te case avec le nouveau. Ria nerveusement Santana.

- Pas du tout, j'apprécie vraiment ta compagnie. Tu me fais rires, et puis, j'ai l'impression que tu es la seule qui me comprend en ce moment.

- Avec Blaine.

- Avec Blaine oui. Dit-il en souriant.

Kurt dépose Santana chez elle et se retourne en destination de chez lui. De là-bas il subit un interrogatoire de son père et de Carole, ne les ayant pas vraiment prévenu de son passage chez Blaine. L'excuse de son mandat de Président des élèves tombe rapidement à l'eau et trouve pas vraiment de motif convaincant.

- Donc, tu étais chez lui tout ce temps ?

- Je n'y étais pas seul, il y avait Rachel et Santana. Papa il est malade, je n'allais pas le laisser avec du retard non plus…

- Oui bah le prochain malade ce sera toi ? Kurt tu es fragile par ta maigreur, le moindre rhume tu es fatigué alors aller voir un ami malade… Je ne tolère pas.

- Putain mais ce n'est pas comme si je sortais avec, on est juste ami. Est-ce-que ça te dérange ça ? S'énerva Kurt.

- Burt calme-toi un peu… Kurt n'était pas seul. Marmonna Carole, tentant de faire descendre la pression.

- La prochaine fois je t'envoi un message c'est promis, mais là je n'y ai vraiment pas pensé… Ah bah tiens, de toute manière je n'ai plus de batterie tu vois bien. Dit-il en montrant son smartphone.

- Ouais, bon aller, file dans ta chambre.

- Je n'ai plus cinq ans Papa… Roucoula Kurt allant au salon.

Se posant dans le salon, Kurt s'occupe en regardant une émission people passant sur la chaîne dont il aime recevoir les notifications mobile. Loin de lui, Blaine reste avachit sur son lit à être connecter sur internet, regardant quelques statuts défilant dans son fil d'actualités Facebook, tout en regardant une série en ligne mais sa soirée fut également bercer par la dispute de ses parents. Blaine n'est pas vraiment rassurer lors des disputes et préfère tout éteindre et se cacher sous sa couette dans ces moments là. De mauvais souvenirs d'enfance l'envahissaient à chaque fois. Il finit par trouver répit et s'endort jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Une journée qui fut rapide, Blaine dormit toute la matinée et partit en milieu de l'après-midi au cabinet de son médecin après le retour de sa mère. Son passage chez le médecin fut rapide et ce n'est qu'une simple baisse de tension avec un rhume de saison. Ils rentrent peu après un rapide passage dans un supermarché. Blaine s'installe dans le salon de musique de la maison. Une pièce qui lui est chère. Un piano à queue blanc ivoire trône en plein milieu, sous un grand lustre de cristal. Derrière ce piano, un coin bibliothèque formant un angle sombre mais éblouie pas le grand miroir en face, reflétant la lumière du jour de la longue baie vitrée au dos du piano. Un salon de musique qui est à lui. Une guitare repose sur son pied au côté d'un violon vieux d'au moins cent ans.

Dans ce salon, Blaine se sent invulnérable, puissant et dans son élément. La musique est un médicament, un monde féérique le transportant en état second, l'évadant des problèmes familiaux. Prenant place devant le piano, Blaine compose quelques notes et s'exerce à une révision des plus beaux répertoires dont il a, la chance de maitriser. Les musiques des plus grands retentissent malgré son étourdissement et sa fatigue plus qu'envahissante, il joue. Blaine joue pour lui et pour son besoin d'évasion, lui dont l'esprit ne sait plus où donner de la raison.

- Blaine, téléphone pour toi. L'interrompt sa mère.

- Ok, je prends, merci… Allo ?

- Hey, c'est Kurt, ça va ?

- Euh oui, oui ça va… Comment tu as eu mon fixe ?

- Synchronisation des contactes par Apple.

- Ah… Ok, enfin bref, oui ça va.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu couves de moche ?

- Une simple baisse de tension et un rhume de saison, ça va.

- Tu reviens donc lundi ?

- Ouais, je reviens et ils ont prévue soleil, donc ça va. Ria Blaine.

- Sinon… Je peux passer te prendre ?

- Non, ça va ne t'en fais pas.

- Tu es sûr ? Cela ne me dérange pas hein… Insista Kurt.

- Je t'ai dis, non en revanche si cet hiver il fait vraiment très froid, je ne serais pas contre cette option, mais pour le moment le vélo ça me va, ils prévoient plus trop de pluie selon la météo d'internet donc, ça va le faire Kurt.

- Ok, ok n'en parlons plus. Mhm, je t'appelle aussi pour savoir à quelle heure tu veux que je vienne chez toi, demain ?

- Comme tu veux, si tu veux on peut manger chez moi ?

- Ok ça m'arrange car j'aimerais par la même occasion t'aider pour le travaille de groupe mais tu le fais seul… Et comme ça on pourra te faire réviser tes cours, ça te va comme programme ?

- Ouais, ok et puis, si tu veux après on jouera à la console !

- Euh, je ne suis pas très jeux-vidéos, mais on verra demain. Bon bah c'est cool tout ça, je viendrais pour manger, à demain donc.

- Ok, à demain Kurt.

Blaine repose le téléphone fixe et reprend le répertoire de partition pour jouer de nouveau, des mélodies plus belles les unes que les autres. Jouant du piano et des répertoires classiques toute la soirée, il se n'arrête qu'à la tombée de la nuit et au troisième crie de sa mère l'obligeant à venir se mettre à table.

- Kurt viendra demain manger avec moi et m'aider pour les cours, ça ne vous gêne pas ?

- Pas du tout.

- Il viendra avec ses deux autres amies ? Demanda son père.

- Non, juste lui.

Cette simple question et le sourire en coin de ses parents le fit bondir et Blaine bouda pour le restant de la soirée. Ensemble, ils regardent une émission de musique sur la principale chaîne du câble, mais Blaine, bien trop épuiser par sa santé s'endort sur le canapé. Ses parents décident de l'allonger sur le canapé. Il reste là toute la nuit sans se réveiller, ce n'est qu'au lendemain qu'il comprit ce pourquoi il était ici. L'heure tournant, Kurt se mit rapidement en route après avoir vêtu une tenue plus que citadine et chic. Blaine lui s'habille d'une simplicité effrayante, un simple jeans, et un sweat-shirt à capuche gris, quelque peu ouvert laissant apparaître ses pectoraux finement sculptée. Pour lui, cette matinée est passée aussi vite qu'un avion de l'armée traversant la vitesse du mur du son. Quand Kurt sonne au portail son reflexe est de regarder l'heure. Il ouvre le portail et regarde la berline de Kurt entrer dans la propriété.

- Toi, tu n'es pas…

- Quoi ? Souria Kurt.

- Tu t'es fringué classe… Balbutia Blaine.

- J'aime bien m'habiller classe en dehors du lycée, généralement je m'y prends des slushies en pleine gueule, donc j'évite de trop m'habiller classe.

- Non mais au lycée tu es super bien habiller mais là… Je vais aller me changer je crois.

- Non, non tu es très beau… Enfin tu es bien comme ça je veux dire, oui tu es, bien ! Dit-il en rougissant.

- M…Merci, allez rentre !

Entrant dans le vestibule de la maison des Anderson, ils allèrent plusieurs antichambres et finissent par pénétrer le salon de musique de Blaine, là où, reposent les deux plateaux dînatoire. Blaine ferme les deux portes en bois du salon pendant que Kurt observe ce qui est, la plus belle pièce de la maison. Ses boiseries si fines de couleurs or sous un fond blanc, ornementée par de vieilles armoiries familiales et surtout, ce lourd lustre de cristal au dessus du piano ivoire. Kurt ne rêve pas, il est chez les Anderson, chez Blaine, dans la pièce préféré de Blaine.

- Bienvenue dans mon univers, c'est ma pièce favorite. J'ai préféré qu'on s'installe ici plutôt que dans ma chambre, elle est un peu en bordel.

- C'est… Wow, c'est vraiment chez toi ?

- La maison est vieille, mais l'extérieur ne fait pas manoir, c'est la seule pièce de cette beauté. Mon père, quand il l'a acheté a souhaitait casser le vieux pour faire du neuf, on a juste gardé cette pièce a l'état d'origine puisqu'elle expose sur le lac derrière, et c'est ce lustre qui domine, donc voilà…

- Ah oui carrément, un lac… Mon Dieu tu es riche !

- J'étais. Corrigea Blaine.

- Mhm… Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas…

- Installe-toi et mange tu veux ? Souria Blaine.

Pendant un moment de silence, le temps de déguster les quelques chips et amuses-bouches dans leur plateaux, les yeux de Kurt se porte sur les quelques cadres photos reposant dans la pièce. Il y vit de loin une photo de groupe des Warblers, Kurt s'avance et attrape le cadre photo. Blaine se pince les lèvres et se lève du canapé.

- Ce sont tes amis ?

- C'était la chorale. Ils ne sont plus vraiment mes amis, je n'ai plus de contacte avec eux.

- Ils te manquent ?

- Pas vraiment… C'est compliqué Kurt. Soupira Blaine.

- Tu ne veux pas en parler ?

- Tu sais jouer d'un instrument ? Demanda Blaine changeant de sujet et reposant le cadre.

- Euh, pas vraiment non. Je présume que toi si…

- Violon, piano, guitare. Je pourrais t'apprendre un jour si tu veux.

- Tu ferais vraiment ça ?

- Ouais, bien sûr, tout dépend ce que tu aimerais apprendre en premier.

- J'aime bien la guitare et le piano. Lequel est le plus simple selon-toi ?

- Je dirais le piano, après est-ce-que tu en as un chez toi ?

- Oui, un vieux mais je crois qu'il ne fonctionne plus…

- Oh, si un vieux piano il suffit de l'accorder et il chantera de nouveau. Je passerais chez toi le réparer si tu veux.

- Wow… Euh, bah oui ! Ce serait vraiment sympa.

- Bon on s'y met ?

- Là, tout de suite… Je, je ne sais même pas c'est quoi le Do !

- Aux cours Kurt… Dit-il en riant. On fera ça plus tard, nous avons le temps mais pas pour les devoirs.

- Oh euh, oui, oui allons-y. Excuse-moi je suis encore un peu surprit…

Blaine répondit simplement par un sourire, et s'installe sur l'autre canapé où reposent les livres de cours et son ordinateur. De là, les garçons travaille dans le collage des photocopies de cours et des leçons, et une récitation pour faire un rapide bilan orale du suivit de Blaine. Ils y passèrent une longue partie de l'après-midi avant de se lancer dans le travail de groupe sans groupe pour lui. Cette partie du devoir prend également une bonne partie de la journée aboutissant à un long bilan mais l'heure également avait plus que tournée.

- Oh merde il est quelle heure ? Demanda Kurt en panique.

- Dix neuf heure trente, pourquoi ?

- Oh merde j'avais dis à mon père j'en aurais que pour l'après-midi… Il va me tuer…

- Calme, donne moi ton portable je vais lui téléphoner moi.

- Quoi ? Non, non c'est bon, je vais rentrer ça vaudra mieux.

- Passe-moi quand même ton téléphone.

Soupirant, mais se résignant, Kurt lui passe son téléphone et regarde Blaine fouiller son répertoire pour trouver le numéro de Burt, une fois fait, Blaine l'appelle et se fait racler la gorge.

- Oui monsieur Hummel, bonsoir c'est Blaine, l'ami de Kurt… Kurt m'a aidé à finir un exposé donc il aura un peu de retard, c'est ma faute je n'ai pas regardé l'heure… Oui, oui il se met en route d'ici cinq minutes. Très bien, bonne soirée Burt.

- Alors ?

- Bah ça va il est sympas ton père, il ne va pas t'envoyer chier. Souria Blaine.

- Merci ?

- Pas de quoi, c'est moi qui te remercie car sans toi je n'aurais pas vraiment plus avancé et je n'aurais sûrement rien compris. Avoua Blaine se levant du canapé.

- Et pour le piano tu me diras combien tu prends pour l'accorder et les leçons.

- Pardon ? Tu veux vraiment me payer ? Ria Blaine.

- Et bien, tu es en manque d'argent, et je trouve ça correcte que je te paie pour le temps que tu passeras à m'apprendre, et a entretenir mon piano. Enfin, c'est tellement évident pour moi.

- Si je t'apprends le piano, c'est pour passer du temps avec toi et non pas par envie budgétaire. Je refuse.

- C'est ça, ou rien.

- Chantage où je rêve ? Répondit Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis sérieux. Combien tu prendrais pour l'heure ?

- Je ne sais pas moi… cinq dollars…

- Ok, va pour dix dollars de l'heure. Répondit Kurt avec un sourire en coin.

- Allez file, je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

Ils quittent le salon de musique et partent à l'extérieur de la maison. Blaine regarde son ami monter dans sa voiture et partir de la propriété. Ce petit moment donna un coup de chaud à l'intérieur de lui-même. Durant tout son temps chez les Warblers, jamais une personne n'avait été aussi gentille avec lui. Kurt lui, rentre chez lui dans un état second. Il rentre pile à l'heure pour le dîner et raconte son après-midi avec beaucoup de jovialité ce qui fit sourire son père et Carole. Blaine quant à lui ne dîne pas et part directement se coucher, la présence toute la journée d'une autre personne et travailler ses maths n'ont pas vraiment aidé à son rétablissement. Lui qui part aussitôt sous la douche et revient dans la chambre, se jetant sur son lit sursaute quelque peu après la sonnerie de notification de son iPhone lui indiquant un message.

**Kurt Hummel :**

_Merci beaucoup pour cette journée, ça m'a fait plaisir. À Lundi ! Si le temps est mauvais, envoi moi un message je viendrais te chercher. _

Dessinant tout naturellement un sourire contre ses joues, Blaine pianote sur on écran tactile pour lui écrire un message réponse simple mais assez évoquant.

**À Kurt Hummel :**

_Dommage qu'on à pas vu l'heure passer, nous aurions plus joué à la console où commencer tes cours de piano… Pour lundi, ça ira ne t'en fais pas. La pluie ne m'aura plus désormais. Merci pour cette journée un peu inédite pour moi, je n'ai pas vraiment reçu chez moi mes amis… Bien souvent c'est moi qui aller chez eux… Enfin bref, tiens moi au courant pour l'accordement de ton piano, et si tu peux fouiller pour me donner la référence également ce serait cool._

Blaine ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse aussitôt de Kurt mais visiblement, Kurt est d'humeur bavard et pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, son téléphone se remit à émettre dans l'obscurité de sa chambre.

**Kurt Hummel :**

_Alors… C'est un Yamaha C109… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne marque ou quoi, on a toujours entendu dire que Yamaha c'était la meilleure marque pour les instruments de musique, surtout niveau piano. Pour l'accorder on voit ça lundi au lycée, le temps que j'en parle à mon père, tout ça… _

**À Kurt Hummel :**

_Yamaha c'est une bonne marque, donc pas de problème, c'est un piano droit donc ça va aller, c'est un peu chiant mais l'accordement ira vite. Par contre excuse-moi mais, je suis extrêmement épuiser, donc j'éteins mon téléphone. Merci encore. _

La communication entre les deux garçons s'en arrête au message de Blaine qui met son téléphone en mode avion et ferme les yeux en pensant a cette journée simple mais différente de son quotidien habituelle. Pour la première fois, Blaine se sent d'avoir un meilleur-ami. Quelqu'un avec qui traîner au lycée et avec qui partager des choses, mais pour l'heure il ne sait pas s'il est prêt à parler de son passé qui n'est pas si lointain. De tous les lourds moments passé à la Dalton, est-ce-que Kurt est prêt à en entendre parler et surtout, est-ce-que lui-même est prêt à s'ouvrir aux autres pour en parler, Blaine n'est pas vraiment certain de ce qu'il veut, et de la meilleure chose à faire. Il ferme les yeux et s'endort tranquillement, l'esprit bien troublé, peut-être autant que l'esprit de Kurt, vivant une idylle inimaginable et indescriptible.

Au lendemain matin, Blaine se réveille calmement et prend son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine avec sa mère. Son père est partit s'occuper dans la cabane au fond du jardin, tout près du lac, dominant la majeur partie du parc sud de la maison.

- Il m'a l'air gentil ton ami. S'exprima calmement sa mère.

- Ouais, il l'est, il veut que je lui fasse des cours de piano et il m'a même dit me payer !

- Oh, c'est bien ça, ça te fera de l'argent de poche chéri. Souria sa mère.

- Oui, il veut payer, dix dollars, je trouve que ça fait cher mais il m'a dit, ça ou rien… Je ne veux pas le vexer donc j'ai dis oui.

- Je suis contente que tu aies enfin un bon ami Blaine, j'espère que ça se passera mieux que Dalton quand même…

- McKinley est différent Maman, ne t'en fais pas, et puis, je n'y suis que simple élève, ce n'est pas plus mal.

- Contente-toi de ça ! Ria sa mère.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

Finissant son petit-déjeuner, Blaine finit par monter et se vêtir d'une tenue de sport, partant alors avec son vélo, en direction du centre-ville, en passant par des petits chemins boisées et calme. Il ressent le besoin de se défouler et de respirer l'air frais dans les forêts. Après une heure de vélo le voilà presque rendu à une autre entrée de la ville, mais une voiture pas vraiment inconnue se gare un peu plus loin de lui. Blaine passe à côté en s'écartant mais la voiture redémarre et se place devant lui, de manière à lui bloquer la route. Freinant brusquement avec son vélo, il entreprend de faire demi-tour pour fuir la voiture. Rapidement épuiser, et surtout ne faisant pas le poids contre cette voiture, il se voit de nouveau freiner sec pour ne pas foncer dans la carrosserie de cette voiture. Deux jeunes hommes en descendent vêtis d'une tenue qu'il connait bien, les blazers de la Dalton Academy.

- Tiens, tiens j'étais justement en train de dire… Hey mais ce n'est pas Sexy Anderson au loin ? Ria le plus grand, et châtain des deux. Alors j'ai dis, tiens, et si nous allions lui rendre visite, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Revoir le grand et fuyard, Blaine Anderson après un rapide départ, si précipitée… En tant que, nouveau capitaine des Warblers je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir sans réellement te dire au-revoir…

Blaine recule petit à petit en prenant de la distance avec les deux hommes de la Dalton.

- C'est dommage que tu sois partie, nous commencions à peine s'amuser… Tu étais si bon dans l'art d'être à nous. Oh… Tu as peur Anderson ? Il ne faut pas voyons on est sympas nous !

Les deux jeunes hommes rirent en parfaite synchronisation, pendant que Blaine lui continua de reculer malgré qu'eux avance. La peur envahit peut à peu Blaine qui se voit replonger dans de vieux souvenirs. Blaine ne répond à aucune provocation, et ne cesse de reculer en se rapprochant de son vélo.

* * *

NOTE : 

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre j'espère que vous avez envie de savoir la suite, d'ici là j'attends vos réactions!


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous !

Bon tout d'abord je vous remercie de suivre cette nouvelle aventure avec moi, c'est quelque chose qui me fait plaisir surtout en ce moment...

Non, je ne fais pas d'OS, et peut-être que j'en ferais lorsque, j'aurais finit d'écrire cette fanfiction, mais si j'en fais ce sera dans un ordre très précis (ma première fanfiction, à la dernière, logique quoi).

Vous le découvrirez pas vous-même, Blaine n'est pas celui dont on peut imaginer, et il a énormément de facettes pour sa "sécurité". Lorsqu'une chose ira bien, attendez-vous à voir surgir un drame. Du angst quoi, du bon angst comme ça me manquer. Je suis très formelle, Ce n'est pas une "death fic" ! Je ne tiens absolument pas à faire mourir un des personnages principaux.

Je n'exclue en aucun cas, diverses possibilités qui puisse amener a une mauvaise conduite et mettre les vies en danger, je tiens vraiment à faire un récit sombre mais avec de magnifiques moments et une fin plus qu'honorable et respectable. Des passages seront évidemment lourd d'émotion, mais n'est-ce pas la base d'un bon angst?

Sur ces bonnes phrases je m'en vais vous donner le chapitre numéro 2! En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

####

_« Sache souffrir, mais ne dis rien qui puisse troubler la souffrance des autres. » _

_- Léon-Paul Fargue_

Les deux jeunes hommes rirent en parfaite synchronisation, pendant que Blaine lui continua de reculer malgré qu'eux avance. La peur envahit peut à peu Blaine qui se voit replonger dans de vieux souvenirs. Blaine ne répond à aucune provocation, et ne cesse de reculer en se rapprochant de son vélo.

- Tu as peur Anderson ?

- Foutez-moi la paix je n'ai plus rien avoir avec vous… Marmonna Blaine dont la peur se lisait dans le regard.

- Qu'on te foute la paix ? Ria l'un d'entre eux.

- Il y a tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu le désespoir dans tes yeux, Blainey. S'exclama plus sadiquement l'autre en attrapant Blaine par le col.

- Lâche-moi… Sebastian…

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas pleurer et fuir, comme tu l'as fait avec nous ?

- Lâche-le Sebastian. On aura besoin de lui.

Sebastian lâche le col de Blaine mais lui enfonce avec fracas son genou en plein abdomen. Blaine fléchit des jambes et s'écroule au sol en pressant sa main contre son estomac. Sebastian refrappe l'abdomen de Blaine qui laisse échapper un simple souffle de douleur et acquiesce les quelques coups dont il est victime. L'autre homme de la Dalton arrête Sebastian et attend à ses côtés que Blaine se relève. Après quelques secondes d'étourdissement et de douleurs, Blaine se relève difficilement et se poste devant eux sans vraiment prendre la peine de répliquer.

- Qu'est-ce-que… Vous m'voulez… Soupira Blaine entre deux crissements de douleurs.

- Ce qu'on veut de toi ? C'est simple. Rejoins le Glee Club. Soit notre taupe.

- Qu… Quoi ? Je…

- Non, laisse-moi faire Sebastian. S'exclama l'homme plaçant sa main contre l'épaule de Sebastian, prêt à le frapper de nouveau.

- Hunter…

- Tu infiltreras gentiment ce Glee Club, et tu t'assureras de sa perte à long terme pour les compétitions à venir. Par ta faute nous avons perdu la première épreuve, mais pas les autres, je compte sur ta généreuse attention pour… Nous aider. Souria Hunter Clarrington, le nouveau capitaine des Warblers.

- Non… Je ne ferais pas ça… Je me fous du Glee Club.

- Mais nous ne te laissons pas le choix Blaine… À moins que tu souhaites qu'on dévoile ce que tu faisais entrer chez les Warblers ?

- Tu n'oserais pas… Dit-il en riant. Tu n'oserais pas car tu en profiter tout autant.

- Ce que, Hunter essaie de te faire comprendre, Blaine c'est que tu n'as pas le choix. Soit tu coopère pour la fratrie, soit, on s'attaquera à toi et les histoires de contrebande de Westerville, mais également je m'arrangerais pour que mon père s'occupe personnellement de ta famille et le peu qu'il vous reste. Lâcha avec jouissance, Sebastian Smythe.

- Chaque fois, que nous aurons besoin de te corriger, on sera là. Nous analyserons le moindre de tes pas et de tes actions. N'oublie pas Blaine… Nous avons les yeux partout, nous savons comment faire couler les ennemis de la Dalton, et tu peux faire parti d'eux désormais, la balle est dans ton camp. Si tu fais le mauvais choix, nous saurons te le faire savoir.

C'est sur les paroles d'Hunter, que les deux jeunes repartent après avoir délicatement pousser Blaine dans le fossé avec son vélo. Il resta la sans rien dire et sans bouger durant de longues minutes. Il finit par trouver la force de se relever et de repartir difficilement vers le chemin de son quartier résidentiel. Une fois chez lui, il s'éclipse rapidement à l'étage afin d'éviter le regard de ses parents. Lorsqu'il se change, il s'observe, torse nu devant son miroir de pied dans sa chambre, observant les quelques tuméfactions infliger par Sebastian. Tordant du nez, Blaine se résout à prendre une douche et redescend peu après dans le salon de musique pour s'isoler de l'énième disputes de ses parents.

Le lendemain, Blaine se rend au lycée de ses propres moyens. Il arrive ce matin là vêtu d'un blouson en cuir noir et un tee shirt blanc munit d'un jeans sobre et élégant marquant avec perfection la finesse de ses jambes. À peine arriver, Santana lui saute dessus, bien avant que Kurt ne prête attention à sa présence.

- Hey Blaine ! Tu es classe aujourd'hui, tu changes de look ? S'enthousiasma Santana.

- Non, non enfin… Je ne suis plus à Westerville ici, je me civilise c'est tout.

- Euh, ok. Dit-elle en riant. Content de te voir et ne pas t'entendre parler du nez, ça change, tu es prêt pour la journée sport j'espère ? Enfin, la matinée sport quoi.

- Euh, ouais. Ouais bien sûr pourquoi cette question ?

- Oh, tu verras les quaterback sont un peu trop brute mais ça devrait bien se passer. Sinon tu as vu Brittany ?

- Pas du tout, j'arrive juste comme tu peux le voir…

- Ok bon bah tant pis je vais partir à sa recherche, tu veux venir avec moi ?

- Euh, en fait j'attends Kurt…

- Oh, il doit être dans les toilettes du lycée avec Rachel. Tu viens alors ?

- Ok, je viens. Dit-il en haussant ses épaules.

Marchant dans les couloirs du lycée, ils finissent par tomber sur Brittany. Blaine part donc à son casier et y fait le transfert de ses livres pour la journée, déposant le tout pour sa matinée de sport. C'est la première fois pour lui qu'il jouera avec les quaterback du lycée. Blaine était en programme d'insertion pour le sport. Contrairement à la Dalton, l'école demandait une visite médicale chez le généraliste, mais également un bilan de santé auprès de l'infirmerie du lycée avant cet accord de pratique en sport collectifs.

- Salut !

- Oh putain… Tu m'as fais peur ! S'exclama Blaine, claquant la porte de son casier en voyant Kurt.

- Ça va mieux on dirait.

- Ouais, ouais, ça va mieux. Le temps est bon, c'est cool ça.

- Ouais c'est sûr… Ça te dit de… Passer chez moi ce soir pour le piano ?

- Euh, bah je suis en vélo donc ça risque de me faire loin vu ou tu habites tu sais…

- Bah, je baisserais mes sièges arrières et on couchera ton vélo, ce n'est pas un problème. Souria Kurt.

- Dans ce cas, d'accord j'enverrais un message à mon père pour éviter qu'il s'inquiète.

Les garçons marchent ensemble en direction du campus de sport à quelques pas de là. Ils ne sont pas vraiment bavards sur l'instant et marche simplement, écoutant les autres discuter. Beaucoup regardèrent les garçons ensemble. C'est la première fois que Kurt traîne autant avec un autre homme, il n'en faut guère plus pour susciter les premiers ragots les concernant. Blaine ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi Kurt traîne autant avec lui mais une chose est certaine, c'est bien grâce à lui qu'il se plait à McKinley. Lorsqu'ils arrivent aux vestiaires, Kurt montre le coin pour homme et s'installe sur le banc.

- Il y a personne… S'étonna à dire Blaine.

- Normal, j'arrive toujours à l'avance pour ne pas qu'on me voit quitter mes vêtements, je suis comme qui dirait…

- Pudique ! Et moi ça ne te gêne pas que je sois là ?

- C'est différent tu es un ami, les autres sont plutôt moqueur par rapport à mon corps…

Blaine reste surprit à cette réponse mais se retourne pour lui-même, enfiler son short et sont débardeur de sport avec ses chaussures. Kurt lui ne prit pas vraiment son temps et se retourne vers Blaine juste après. Lorsqu'il vit le bas du dos de Blaine ce dernier se mord instinctivement les lèvres mais se retourne de honte juste après.

- Un problème ? Ria Blaine.

- Non, non rien du tout…

- Pourquoi tu te caches alors ?

- Je ne me cache pas. Marmonna Kurt en se retournant.

Les yeux de Blaine s'élargissent et un fou-rire le prend. Obliger s'assoir, il s'arrête soudainement et se tord de douleurs.

- Pourquoi tu rigolais ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Si si, ça va… Assied-toi avant qu'ils arrivent, on dirait bien que tu n'as pas eu ton érection du matin…

- Qu… Oh merde… Pardon ce n'est pas que tu m'excite ou que… Enfin je ne dirais pas ça comme ça c'est… Oh putain merde… Grimaça Kurt s'installant à côté de Blaine.

Blaine frappa doucement l'épaule de Kurt et lâche un petit rire avant de s'écarter un petit peu. Les membres de sa classe et de la classe adversaire arrivent peu à peu dans le vestiaire et envahissent les garçons. Kurt se ressert étroitement vers Blaine et attend sagement que son organe émette plus cette boule droite, tirant son short vers l'avant.

- Tiens, tiens c'est toi le nouveau ? S'exclama Rick, le nouveau leader des quaterback du lycée.

- Azimio, laisse-le un peu… Souffla Finn.

- Azimio, et toi tu es donc…

- Blaine… Blaine Anderson. Dit-il en tendant sa main.

- Oh, je vois. On m'a déjà parlé de toi. Dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Blaine comprit aussitôt qu'il est visiblement une des relations amicales d'Hunter et de Sebastian. Il préfère ne rien faire qui pourrait le discréditer ou pire encore, causer des dégâts dans le vestiaire. Blaine sait désormais que sa vie à McKinley risque d'être un calvaire. Kurt se lève et fait signe à Blaine de venir avec lui ce dont il exécute. Ils se rendent dehors, sur les gradins là où le Coach Beiste les attend pour commencer le cours. Une fois en place, et les élèves regroupé, le cours commence et Blaine se surpasse. Les premières minutes se passe bien mise à part quelques tacles un peu violent, mais dont sa force musculaire et d'équilibre supporte amplement.

- Anderson la balle ! Hurla un de ses coéquipiers.

Blaine s'élance alors à toute vitesse vers le ballon et lorsqu'il arrive dans ses mains, son instinct de courir devient encore plus affolant. Il court à vive allure et se fait plaquer méchamment par Azimio à son plus grand regret. Blaine roule sur la pelouse et se fait quelque peu piétiner. Le match s'arrête et le coach arrive sur le terrain.

- Ça va gamin ?

- Ouais… Ouais j'ai juste… Mal aux côtes. Marmonna Blaine.

- Ok, c'est finit pour toi part à l'infirmerie.

- Non ! Non… Je peux encore, c'est bon, deux minutes s'il vous plait Coach. Supplia Blaine.

- Mec, t'es malade, tu t'es fais plaquer par Azimio, enfin le gars quoi… Il a de la masse ! S'exclama Finn.

- Ça va je vous dis, je peux reprendre. Dit-il en se levant avec difficulté.

Le match reprend, et l'inquiétude de son équipe se fait sentir, pourtant Blaine résiste et continue d'impressionner les joueurs et le coach. Après plus de deux heures de matchs, le cours est terminer, les garçons retourne au vestiaire, sauf lui.

- Anderson, vient là deux minutes.

- Oui, Coach ?

- Très impressionnant ta pratique du sport… Tu es inscrit à un club ?

- Non, je faisais de la boxe à mon ancienne école.

- Oh, car tu as cette force et cette niaque d'enfer, comme si je dévorer mon poulet dominicale, je te jure que tu m'as remué le bassin à courir comme ça et… bref, tu peux y aller mon grand, tu as bien joué mais va voir l'infirmière quand même, je n'ai pas envie que tu sois cabosser dès ton premier jour.

- Compris, Coach ! Dit-il en souriant.

Blaine s'échappe du stade et se renferme dans les vestiaires pour se changer et enfiler sa tenue de parfait étudiant. Kurt lui attend que le monde part pour se changer, Blaine en revanche ne l'attend pas cette fois-ci, partant prendre l'air dans les couloirs, l'attente y sera moins longue et bruyante à cette heure-là. Azimio sort, et lance un regard froid à l'égard de Blaine, le poussant quelque peu contre le radiateur mais ne dit rien. Kurt arrive peu après et parte ensemble manger un peu. Les garçons se posent à leur habitude au Lima Bean café, seul. C'est l'une des rares fois où ils partagent un moment rien que tous les deux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en déplait.

- Tu envoies un message à qui ? Demanda curieusement Kurt.

- A mon père, pour lui dire que je rentrerais sûrement tard car j'accorde ton piano.

- Oh, ok. Santana ne viendra pas, elle est occupée avec Brittany… Elles sont tout le temps ensembles, je me demande bien ce qu'elles font. Dit-il avec exaspération en buvant son café.

- Peut-être ce que nous, nous faisons ?

- Comment ça, ce que nous, nous faisons ?

- Bah, on discute, on passe du bon temps quoi, entre pote. Elles sont sûrement la même chose. Affirma Blaine.

- Tu sais, Santana est un peu bizarre… Elle est la fille qui a fait perdre la virginité de Finn, et de bons nombres de quaterback, et depuis quelques semaines elles traînent de plus en plus avec Brittany au point de se tenir la main.

- Et… ?

- Et, je pense que Santana n'est pas spécialement amie avec Brittany. Je veux dire, Santana a toujours eu de l'attirance vers les deux sexes, mais en ce moment je vois bien qu'elle est en relation plus qu'intime avec Brittany, et ça me gêne de voir qu'elles se cachent… Avoua Kurt.

- Peut-être que faire son coming-out, c'est risqué chez vous. Lâcha Blaine.

- Pourquoi, chez nous… C'était différent à Dalton ? Tu as vécus des coming-out ?

Blaine prend une gorgée de son café et acquiesce de la tête avant de prendre la parole.

- Ouais, la Dalton c'était une école très privée, et chère, le règlement été super sévère, dont la tolérance des genres. Chacun y est accepté, quelque soit son orientation sexuelle. C'était simple pour moi.

- Tu es…

- Gay ? Je ne sais pas. Je me cherche… Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de relation avec qui que ce soit, tu vois… ? Demanda Blaine.

- Je suis sorti avec Brittany quand j'étais en première année ici, pour cacher ma réelle sexualité. Quand j'ai fais mon coming-out, ce n'était pas simple.

- C'est à partir de là que Karofsky t'a fait la misère ?

- En quelque sorte oui, mais Sylvester à très vite régler le problème, mais ça aurait plus finir très mal. Le Glee Club m'a protégé, je crois te l'avoir déjà dit ?

- Mhm, sûrement ouais je ne m'en souviens plus si c'est le cas, excuse-moi.

- Tout ça pour dire que parfois, j'aimerais ne plus être ici et vivre vraiment une vie que j'aimerais avoir. Mais bon, ça viendra. Tous parlent avenir, alors que moi je ne sais pas encore ce que j'ai décidé de devenir. Et toi ?

- Et si nous parlions autre chose que de sujets en rapport avec le lycée, qu'est-ce-que tu en dis ? Souria Blaine.

- Oui, désolé, quand je commence à parler je ne m'arrête jamais… Répondit Kurt, rythmé par sa voix riante.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, j'aime bien écouter les autres.

Les garçons finissent leur cafés ainsi que leur salade et retourne par la suite à McKinley pour suivre le reste de leur cours en commun. Ils se retrouvent à l'extérieur. Blaine pousse son vélo et Kurt lui, se charge de baisser la banquette arrière, Blaine glisse son vélo à l'intérieur et monte côté passager dans la voiture de son ami, en direction de chez lui. Lorsqu'ils arrivent, Blaine et Kurt déposèrent leur sac de cours au pied de l'escalier et se rendent aussitôt dans le salon.

- Papa, je suis rentré, Blaine est là pour le piano.

- Oh, bonsoir. C'est toi Blaine alors ? S'exclama Burt.

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Enchanté Monsieur Hummel.

- Hep, j'ai dis quoi au téléphone, tu m'appelles Burt. Dit-il en tendant sa main.

Blaine lui sourit et serre alors sa main. Filant dans la cuisine, Kurt grignote une barre allégée et en envoi une vers Blaine qui la dévore en un rien de temps avant de se mettre au travail sur le piano et son accordement. Peu après Kurt conduit Blaine au fameux piano, et le découvre de son tissu. Blaine tire alors le piano avec Burt pour l'écarter du mur et ouvre le capot.

- Ok… Est-ce-que quelqu'un peu s'assoir et me jouer doucement chacune des touches, en partant de la gauche, une à une évidemment ?

- Ouais, je le fais. S'exclama Kurt s'installant sur le banc de piano.

Il pianote alors doucement sur chacune des touches du clavier de son piano droit, pendant que Blaine observe. Il fit répéter à Kurt le même processus en sens inverse, et après observation, ce dernier s'adonne au réajustement et a la réparation des fils et bois en dysfonctionnement. Avec un peu de colle et de replacement, le piano retrouve un peu de son et de son usage principal, émettre une mélodie. Ce n'est qu'après une bonne heure que ce vieux piano chante à nouveau, certes pas dans les meilleures acoustiques mais au moins, celui-ci est bon pour quelques mélodies avant une réparation plus pointilleuse et précise.

- Bah ça va, il fonctionne mon piano ! S'exclama Burt.

- Pas vraiment, j'ai rafistolé, je pensais qu'il n'y aurait besoin que de l'accorder, mais il y a pas mal de dysfonctionnement, j'irais voir dans le garage de mon père pour les matériaux de réparations et je reviendrais un peu plus tard le terminer, et là, vous pourrez dire, avoir un piano en bon état.

- Mais… Est-ce-que ça risque quelque chose si j'en joue ? Demanda Kurt.

- Non, mais les notes ne seront pas toujours les bonnes, et le son sera pas top quoi, mais pour te dégourdir les doigts et commencer une base de solfège, ça ira, le temps que je te le remette d'aplomb.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser tout les deux, je vais rejoindre Carole.

Blaine salue alors Burt qui quitte la pièce et se dirige vers le vestibule d'entrée reprenant son sac et ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Kurt le suit et regarde le ciel sombre, très sombre. Blaine ouvre le coffre, mais Kurt se met à ses côtés et referme le coffre en prenant garde de ne pas lui briser les doigts.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Je vais te reconduire chez toi, il fait nuit, tu ne vas pas prendre ton vélo quand même…

- Bah, si tu sais je sais pédaler la nuit et puis… Ce n'est pas dangereux Kurt.

- Fait pas ton prétentieux, et accepte que je te ramène, je n'ai pas vraiment confiance et je ne veux pas avoir ton accident sur la conscience. Se justifia Kurt.

- Mon quoi ? C'est la meilleure. Ria Blaine.

- Monte dans la voiture je vais dire à mon père que je te reconduis chez toi.

- Très bien, chef ! Répondit Blaine en se moquant de lui.

Kurt fit mine de ne rien entendre et repart chez lui pour signifier son aller-retour. Une fois fait, il monte dans sa voiture et prend la direction du domicile de Blaine. Le trajet fut rapide et pas vraiment ambiancer par des bavardages, mais plutôt par le son émis par le poste de radio de la voiture.

- J'aime beaucoup cette chanson, mais je ne dirais pas son nom… Soupira Blaine.

- Rha ! J'aime beaucoup aussi mais maintenant que tu y penses j'ai perdu le nom à moins que…

- Elton ! S'exclamèrent les garçons en parfaite synchronisation.

- I'm still standing ! Wow, ça y est, je m'en souviens. Ria Blaine.

- Oui, avec le clip tournée sur la baie de Cannes en France, wow… Cette musique est franchement excellente. Commenta à son tour Kurt.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vue le clip, tu sais j'ai peut-être internet, mais je n'utilise pas vraiment internet pour me divertir…

- Tu ne vas jamais voir des clips vidéo ?

- Non, je fais beaucoup de devoirs informatique et je regarde très souvent l'actualité, j'ai ma propre playlist, je ne vais donc pas sur internet pour écouter des musiques, enfin si mais je ne reste pas avachit devant le clip quoi.

- Et sinon en parlant de musiques tu aimes quoi ?

- Mhm, je suis éclectique, j'aime tout genre, après ça dépend la portée de la musique et de son sens. Le côté rétro et pop des débuts de l'an 2000 m'attire beaucoup.

- C'est les meilleures périodes je trouve.

- C'est vrai ? A la Dalton, ils trouvaient ça ringard…

- Bah oui ! Tu sais, c'est notre répertoire avec le Glee Club, je suis sûr que ça t'intéresserait d'en être membre.

- Je ne sais pas Kurt, je… C'est là ! Hey tu rates ma maison là ! S'exclama Blaine.

- Oh merde, bon c'est bon je fais demi-tour. Ria Kurt.

Après une petite manœuvre, ils se retrouvent devant le portail de sa maison. Blaine descend et tire son vélo qu'il pose contre la sapinette et se penche sur la porte côté passager dont la fenêtre est ouverte en intégralité. Son regard se pose dans celui de Kurt qui, quelque peu agacer de le voir fait une grimace et regarde l'uns des instant les plus beaux qui lui est permit de voir. Blaine rire en se mordant la lèvre. Cette simple vision qui transporte Kurt dans une autre dimension, ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Kurt ressent comme un envol de dizaines de milliers de papillons dans son ventre et ses joues devinrent quelque peu rouges de timidité.

- … Kuurrrrt ? Beugla Blaine pour le sortir de ses pensées.

- Oh euh, pardon… Tu disais ?

- Je te disais d'arrêter de me regarder comme si j'étais… Un Dieu, tu me fais peur parfois. Dit-il en riant. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, tu dois être fatigué.

- Oui, tu as raison je… Je vais y aller, merci pour le piano Blaine.

- Pas de quoi, aller… ! File ! Dit-il.

Kurt démarre et Blaine met un gentil coup de pied sur la jante de la roue avant de se retourner pour monter sur son vélo et ouvrir le portail de son trousseau filant jusqu'au garage encore ouvert et s'engouffre dans la maison. Lorsqu'il rentre il surprend ses parents en pleine disputes concernant de nouvelles dettes tombant de jours en jours.

- Mais tu ne comprends donc jamais, ce n'est pas ton putain de salaire dans ta stupide association qui va nous sortir de galère ! Hurla son père.

- Car tu crois que je n'ai pas conscience de la situation peut-être ? Est-ce ma faute si les taxes au logement ont quintuplé en trois mois ? Est-ce ma faute si notre fils à voulu partir en école privée pour en sortir au bout d'une année ? Est-ce ma faute toute cette merde et ton incapacité à gérer Anderson Corporation ?

- Espèce de salope ! Hurla son père frappant sa mère.

Blaine témoin de la gifle dévisage son père, et prend un pas de course jusque dans sa chambre, claquant avec force sa porte. Il se jette alors sur son lit et respire sous son épaisseur d'oreiller. Blaine ne sait plus quoi penser de ses parents. Il avait déjà soupçonné quelques violences, mais cette simple claque lui suffit pour gâcher sa soirée et préférer nettement la compagnie de Kurt. Ses parents montent à l'étage quelques minutes après et frappent à sa porte de chambre, seulement Blaine ne répond pas.

- Blaine… Papa est désolé de ce qui s'est passé… Dit-elle en se posant sur le bord de son lit.

- Pourquoi il faut toujours que vous vous preniez la tête au point de vous cogner ? Pourquoi…

- Chéri… Ce qui s'est passé, c'était un accident d'accord ?

- Car cet enfoiré te frappe et tu vas lui dire merci en plus ? Sort. Sort tout de suite de ma putain de chambre ! S'écria Blaine.

Son père, furieux, entre dans sa chambre et soulève Blaine par le col de son tee-shirt qui se craque peu à peu. Sa mère s'interpose et Blaine retouche son lit avec sureté. Henri lui, part précipitamment de la maison pour s'enfermer dans la cabane au fond du jardin proche du lac. La situation financière de la famille et ses complications entraîne de lourds conflits et de disputes incessantes chez eux. Lorsque Blaine été encore à la Dalton, les conflits étaient d'ores et déjà présent pour d'autres motifs, mais le fait que son père perde un emploi et que la principale ressource du foyer n'est plus, les choses sont devenus plus proportionné et incontrôlable. Son père est alors devenu de plus en plus colérique et ingérable quant à Diana sa mère, les choses n'ont jamais vraiment été dans le bon sens, son amour et sa dévotion suprême à l'égard de son père ont toujours pardonné l'impardonnable, les coups.

De nouveau seul dans sa chambre, Blaine finit par attraper son téléphone et met alors ses écouteurs se passant sa playlist du moment tout en pensant à des choses qui lui font tenir bon dans ce calvaire familial. Seulement, un numéro inconnu finit par lui envoyer un message interrompant quelque peu la sonorité de sa musique.

**Inconnu :**

_Tu m'as l'air de te rapprocher de ce, Kurt Hummel. Il a déjà tant bavé… N'oublie pas, nous te surveillons et nous contrôlerons le moindre de tes faits et gestes. On se revoit très vite… Sexy Blainey. _

La simple lecture de ce message lui procure une suite de frisson dans l'intégralité de son corps. Il supprime automatiquement le message et jette finalement son téléphone sur la table de nuit. Blaine ferme les yeux l'esprit bien loin d'être apaisé mais fait pourtant une nuit complète. Au lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveille il découvre plusieurs messages en attente de lecture. Il se frotte les yeux, et en prend lecture.

**Kurt Hummel :**

_Hey… Il pleut en abondance, je passerais te prendre d'ici une heure. _

**Kurt Hummel :**

_Je suis en route… Prépare-toi. _

**Kurt Hummel :**

_Je suis devant chez toi et visiblement pas de mouvement… Je t'attends mais ne nous mets pas en retard…_

- Merde ! S'exclama Blaine quittant avec rapidité son lit.

Il prend alors aussitôt le premier pantalon dans son armoire ainsi que le haut et enfile sa nouvelle tenue pour ne pas reprendre la même que la veille, avec laquelle il passa la nuit. Une fois chose faite, il effectue rapidement son changement de livre dans son sac et s'éclipse à l'extérieur de la maison en direction du portail. Il fut soulagé de voir que Kurt l'attendait patiemment et non pas, qu'il soit partit par une mise en retard bien trop imminente.

- Hey ! Dépêche-toi à t'attacher, on va finir en retard… Râla Kurt.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir me chercher… Marmonna Blaine baillant à plein régime.

- Tu aurais été en retard et tu n'allais pas prendre ton vélo avec ce temps… Il y a même de l'orage tu es juste… fou !

- Ecoute Kurt tu ne vas pas commencer à me faire chier dès le matin c'est clair ? S'énerva Blaine.

- Wow… J'en connais un qui à mal dormit…

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, alors s'il te plait, conduit et tais-toi. Marmonna cyniquement Blaine qui croisa ses bras.

Kurt ne répondit pas et se contente de conduire en direction du lycée. Ce n'est qu'après être arrivé sur le parking du lycée que Blaine se mit à parler sans trop parler. Kurt regarde droit devant lui et écoute la respiration saccadé de Blaine à côté de lui.

- Je… Excuse-moi tu n'y es pour rien… Tu fais pour tout me faciliter la vie depuis que je suis là, et les seules remerciements que j'ai, c'est de t'envoyer balader, excuse-moi…

- Je suppose que c'est ton caractère du matin, ne pas te mettre la pression et surtout, oui surtout, ne pas te parler. T'inquiète mon père est pareil, puis bon si tu as eu une mauvaise soirée en rentrant, ça se comprend.

- Kurt, attend, referme ta portière…

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Demanda Kurt un peu plus inquiet.

- Est-ce-que… Blaine s'interrompt un long moment et la sonnerie du lycée retentit.

- On doit vraiment y aller Blaine, à moins que tu ce soit vraiment important ?

- … Non, non allons-y, on en parlera plus tard ce n'était qu'un petit détail. Dit-il en faisant racler sa gorge.

- Bon bah tu descends ?

- Pardon…

Descendant de la voiture, Kurt ferme alors sa voiture et s'engouffre dans la longue file des élèves entrant dans le bâtiment du lycée. Seulement les choses ne se passent pas comme prévus. La bande d'Azimio s'approche de Blaine et lui verse en pleine figure trois slushies sur lui coulant le long de ses vêtements et de ses cheveux.

- Aie… Bon bah tu es officiellement accepter en tant que nouveau ici… Marmonna Kurt.

- Putain je…

- Viens, je vais t'essuyer et te prêter un tee shirt de rechange. Répondit Kurt.

Arriver dans les toilettes pour hommes, Kurt essuie avec ses quelques lingettes et papiers, la chevelure et le visage de Blaine. Ses cheveux collent et son regard est vide. Kurt tordit du nez, mais continue de presser les tissus contre sa peau pour retirer ce sorbet gluant et collant de sa peau. C'est dans un lourd silence que Kurt le nettoie et mouille le laisse enfiler le tee-shirt de Kurt.

- Je prévois toujours au cas où…

- M…Merci… Dit-il simplement.

Kurt regarde Blaine se mettre torse nu et en profite pour mouiller ses cheveux et les sèches rapidement, avant de renfiler le tee-shirt de Kurt quelque peu petit, serrant ainsi son torse et les muscles de son dos donnant un charmant panorama pour Kurt qui apprécie cette simple vue. Blaine lui ne s'exprime toujours pas et ne croise le regard de personne malgré les aller retours dans les toilettes. Kurt finit par s'avancer à lui.

- Est-ce-que… Ça va ?

- Ouais, ils n'ont juste, que ça à foutre. C'est tellement ridicule et con. Enfin bref, on ne doit pas aller en cours ? Car là, on est en retard…

Kurt sort lui aussi des toilettes tentant de rattraper Blaine dans les couloirs, en vain. Les faits se répètent tout au long de la semaine, bousculades, moqueries. La bande du Glee Club s'était rapidement rapprocher de lui pour assurer quelque peu une « protection » comme Kurt avait eu droit par le passé, cependant Blaine fut rapidement prit de colère fasse à cette mobilisation d'inconnu qui finisse simplement par le lâcher, seul Kurt et Santana restèrent avec lui.

- Kurt tu ne vas pas m'accompagner partout ? Enfin c'est bon je suis grand hein… Ria Blaine.

- Blaine… Tu as compté combien de…

- Huit. Oui j'ai compté, j'en ai pris huit depuis le début de la semaine et qu'est-ce-que tu veux qu'on y fasse ? C'est un jeu pour eux, laisse-les, quand j'en aurais marre ils vont le sentir c'est tout.

- J'ai juste l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas envie de te lâcher, et j'ai l'impression qu'ils veulent te faire ce qu'on m'a fait… Soupira Kurt.

- Kurt, je ne suis pas toi et puis… Oh et puis merde fout moi la paix un peu, j'ai besoin aussi de respirer tu veux.

- Où est-ce-que tu vas ? S'exclama Kurt.

- Aux toilettes, je ne vais pas pisser dans un coin du couloir. Dit-il en roulant des yeux.

Kurt trace son chemin vers leur salle de cours pendant que Blaine lui s'attarde à partir aux toilettes du bâtiment de la cours. Kurt lui jeta son sac contre le mur et frappe l'arrière de son crâne sur ce même mur tout en expirant un lourd soupir.

- Oh, une crise de jalousie Kurt ? Plaisanta Rachel.

- La ferme. Puis pourquoi de jalousie hein ?

- Vous êtes si souvent ensemble depuis qu'il est là… Il t'accompagne devant la porte du Glee Club… Hésitant même à y entrer…

- Tu veux dire quoi par là Rachel ? Dit-le.

- Porcelaine, ce qu'elle veut simplement dire c'est que toi, tu craques pour le petit Blaine. S'exclama Santana.

- Qu… Quoi ? Non, loin de là ! Pas du tout, non on est simplement ami. Balbutia Kurt.

- Tu ne vas pas me la faire, tu rougis, tu te dandines, ta voix part en vrille quand tu es avec lui, et tu tords ton pied quand il te regarde dans les yeux. Encore plus depuis qu'il ne s'habille plus aussi classe.

- En même temps, tu as vus le nombre de slushies qu'il se prend ? Enchaîna Rachel.

- Ouais, bah c'est tant pis pour lui, il ne veut pas accepter qu'on règle ça pour l'aider, donc qu'il ne vienne pas pleurer c'est tout. Lâcha Finn, enlaçant par la même occasion sa petite-amie, Rachel.

- Vous pensez qu'il a sa place au Glee Club ? Demanda Kurt pour changer de sujet.

- Est-ce-qu'il a un quelconque talent ? Ria Rachel.

- Il sait parfaitement jouer trois instruments. Il a était Capitaine des Warblers à Dalton…

- Oh… La chorale adverse… Qui nous dit qu'il n'est pas ici pour espionnage ?

- Arrête, il a des problèmes financiers, il n'est pas là pour espionnage. Puis, si ce serait le cas, j'ai failli partir à la Dalton pour espionnage je te ferais dire, donc si ce serait le cas, qu'est-ce-que ça peux faire ? Cracha Kurt.

- Doucement, je blague, tu ne vois pas ? Je blague…

- Non, pour le coup je ne veux pas m'interposer, mais il n'est pas là par espionnage, rappelle-toi Rachel la dispute de ses parents que j'ai entendus et que je vous ai raconté dans la voiture…

- Oui, j'avais oublié ce petit détail. Avoua la brunette.

- Alors… Pour le Glee Club ? Insista Kurt.

- Je ne gère pas le Glee Club Kurt, mais pourquoi pas, il pourra remplacer Brad de temps en temps, à moins qu'il sache chanter.

- Et surtout, s'il veut en faire partie ! Ajouta Santana. Vu son caractère je ne crois pas que ça l'intéressera, je peux me tromper. C'est différent de son ancienne chorale chez nous.

De l'autre côté du lycée, Blaine entre dans les toilettes et se passe un coup d'eau sur la figure pour souffler un peu de cette matinée de tension, heureusement que c'est le week-end après ça. Lorsqu'il reprend son souffle et s'essuie le visage, il est littéralement prit à partie et plaquer contre le mur par deux grand gaillards, et dont un qui arrive en face de lui, Azimio. Blaine baisse la tête et reprend son souffle.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux encore… Soupira Blaine.

- C'est bien beau de traîner avec Hummel, mais penses-tu à ce qu'Hunter et Sebastian t'ont demandé ?

- Je ne peux pas entrer au Glee Club comme ça…

- Ah oui ? Tu n'as qu'à assister a un simple cours et tu y fais un gentil sourire, tu en seras membre, crois-en mon expérience j'y étais membre le temps d'une semaine. Alors, écoute-moi bien. S'exclama Azimio en serrant son cou.

- Uuhh…

- Si tu ne rentres pas au Glee Club ce soir, Hunter ne va pas être très content et il devra s'occuper personnellement de toi, sache que quand ça arrivera je ne serais moi, pas fier qu'il t'est fracasser, j'en mettrais une seconde couche car… Les gens dans ton genre, j'aime bien entendre leurs os se craquer à petit feu… Tu vois où je veux en venir, Anderson ? Demanda Azimio en resserrant sa main contre son cou.

- O…Oui… Cracha avec difficulté Blaine.

Azimio enlève sa main de son cou et les deux hommes le lâche. Blaine s'écroule au sol et se laisse pousser dans la cabine de toilette qu'Azimio et sa bande prenne l'initiative de bloquer la porte en cassant la poignet de porte et son crochet de fermeture. Ils rirent et le laisse tout seul dans cette toilette fermer par une porte encastré dans un parpaing avec une grille servant de plafond. Blaine tousse quelque peu et commence à prendre panique dans cette petite pièce.

- Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fout bordel… Râla Kurt.

- Il doit être en train de se défoncer le cul avec la dernière boulette. Plaisanta à dire Santana.

- Ignoble… Déglutît Rachel.

- Non, il m'a juste dit vider sa vessie…

- Ah ouais, le couple commence à se dire tout en détail… Ria Finn.

- Vos gueules. Ça ne me fait pas rire… Souffla Kurt.

- Il ne va pas tarder rho c'est bon. Râla Santana.

Kurt ne bronche pas et reste silencieux durant de longues minutes. Lorsque retentit cette sonnerie, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa classe rentre dans la salle et lui resta planter dans le couloir à attendre, mais Blaine ne vient toujours pas.

- Monsieur Hummel va me faire le plaisir d'entrer immédiatement dans ma classe avant que je l'envoi dans le bureau de Sylvester. Beugla son professeur de lettres.

Kurt lança un regard a Santana et fait mine de tomber au sol. La jeune femme, plus proche de la porte que n'importe qui sort et rattrape Kurt avachit sur le sol et alerte le professeur qui lui fit signe de le conduire à l'infirmerie. Seulement, Kurt prend rapidement le chemin des toilettes extérieur, Santana fit rouler ses yeux en arrière et rattrape Kurt.

- Putain mais à quoi tu joues ? Murmura Santana.

- Ce n'est pas normal que Blaine ne soit pas revenus, tu connais tout autant que moi la force et l'acharnement qu'Azimio est capable de lui infliger, il est au niveau de Karofsky pour les conneries.

- Il peut, être n' importe où, McKinley est vaste Kurt ! S'exaspéra Santana.

- Commençons par le premier endroit, les toilettes tout simplement.

Marchant vers les toilettes de la cours du lycée, ils finissent par y rentrer et ne virent personne, et pas un bruit. Kurt tourne dans les toilettes en regardant les urinoirs déserts, et les toilettes à portes tous fermer. Il finit par ouvrir chacune des portes, sauf celle sans poignet. Santana resta planté à l'entrée en croisant ses bras en expirant avec exagération.

- Il n'est pas là Kurt… Tu le vois très bien… Soupira Santana.

- K…Kurt ? Murmura une petite voix.

- Shh… Tu as entendus ? Demanda Kurt.

- Entendu quoi ?

- Blaine, c'est toi ? Demanda Kurt en regardant par la serrure cassée.

- Je suis… coincé et… Je…

- Tu es claustrophobe? Rho putain comble… Santana vient, on doit lui ouvrir !

- Attend… Comment ça se fait qu'il… Oh, ok Azimio… Souffla Santana entrant dans les toilettes.

- On va te sortir de là, juste calme-toi ça va aller vite ok ?

- Il a cassé la poignet de porte… Kurt, j'ai du mal à respirer, s'il te plait sort moi de là… Demanda d'une voix suppliante, Blaine.

Kurt croisa le regard de Santana lui aussi triste et remplis de colère contre ce qui vient de lui arriver. Santana fouille dans la poubelle par pure reflexe et y trouve avec pure chance la poignet de porte qu'elle remet en place, mais le taquet de sécurité étant cassé, son ouverture est impossible. Kurt et elle essaie a plusieurs reprise, en vain. Blaine commence de plus en plus à paniquer par l'impatience de sortir.

- Sortez-moi de là, je vous en supplie je respire plus… Putain dépêchez-vous ! Hurla Blaine frappant dans la porte.

- Attend Blaine, Blaine calme-toi et écoute-moi… Demanda Kurt.

- Je n'en peux plus, sortez-moi de là ! Dit-il à nouveau.

- Hey… Blainey… C'est moi, Santana, respire un grand coup et écoute ma voix, simplement, ma voix. D'accord ?

Blaine devint plus calme plus rassuré aux premières paroles de Santana. Kurt la regarde et n'en dit pas un mot, un semblant de jalousie traverse le temps d'une fraction de seconde sa pensée, mais rapidement il se concentre lui aussi dans les mots de Santana.

- Ok, donc ce qu'on va faire, c'est un travail d'équipe. Kurt et moi-même allons tirer de toutes nos forces sur la porte dans notre sens et toi, tu vas frapper avec tes pieds la porte de toutes tes forces comme si derrière cette porte il y avait…

- Le dernier GTA ?

- Ouais, exactement ! On commence quand tu es prêt d'accord ?

- D'accord… Soupira Blaine.

Kurt lance un regard de stupéfaction à Santana et reste surprit de sa manière de l'avoir calmer. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Blaine commença a frapper la porte, et ses amis tirent de toutes leurs forces sur cette poignet de porte. Après plusieurs secondes de lourds coups, ils finissent par tomber en arrière et la porte s'ouvre enfin. Kurt relève Santana et à peine debout, Kurt se voit plaquer contre lui, la masse de Blaine le serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillent en direction de Santana qui lui glisse un petit sourire en coin et décident de retourner en cours.

- Oh, avant que j'y retourne, prenez votre temps, tu es à l'infirmerie je te rappelle. Dit-elle sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Blaine trembler d'absolument partout contre Kurt qui lui, resta planté là sans rien dire. Un temps d'hésitation envahit son esprit avant qu'il se décide de poser sa main contre le dos de Blaine et de le caresser gentiment pour le calmer. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils restèrent là sans rien dire et sans bouger. Après un bon quart d'heure de silence, Blaine finit par quitter l'étreinte de Kurt pour s'appuyer sur les éviers en porcelaine, tête baissé.

- Je suis désolé… Murmura d'une voix si faible, Blaine dont les mains tremblèrent encore.

- Tu sais quoi ? On va sécher aujourd'hui, on va aller faire un tour, tu veux ?

- Non… Non… On ne sèche pas Kurt… Je… Glee Club ce soir, tu dois…

- J'irais oui, mais pour l'instant, j'ai une heure de libre, j'insiste, sortons, on reviendra après la pause du midi si tu veux. On fait comme ça ?

- Mhm…

- Allez, vient on va passer par les arrières du lycée, personne nous verra.

Kurt entraîne Blaine vers la sortie et porte son sac. Durant le chemin qui les conduit du parking au centre-ville personne ne dit un mot. Kurt décide de faire une halte au Lima Bean, un endroit que Blaine connait plus que tout dans Lima et c'est, sans doute l'un des endroits les plus proche dans lesquelles il se sentirait en sécurité. Lorsqu'ils descendent de la voiture pour entrer, Blaine partit s'assoir et laisse Kurt prendre commande, lorsque Kurt s'installe et revient avec quelques muffins, Blaine le dévisage du regard.

- Ça te fera du bien de manger un peu.

Blaine ne répond toujours pas et ne touche à rien. Pas même son café. Kurt ne dit rien et laisse Blaine reprendre ses esprits. Après un quart d'heure de silence, Blaine grignote un muffin framboise-citron et se met à parler dans la foulée.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir sauté dans les bras, c'était déplacer…

- J'aurais sûrement réagi pareil tu sais… Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu ne supporte pas le renfermement. Il s'est passé quoi Blaine ?

- Je préfère ne rien dire… Dit-il en dévorant le second muffin.

- Blaine, c'est Azimio, c'est ça ?

- Ouais… Dit-il en soupirant. Ils ont juste… Ils ont juste fait une mauvaise blague et ça a mal finit c'est comme ça que j'ai fini enfermer jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se soucis de moi, toi.

- Tu ne devrais plus rester seul au lycée, ça devient trop dangereux pour toi, ils t'ont en ligne de mire et je connais ça… Tu devrais en parler à Sylvester. Répondit Kurt en prenant une gorgée de son café.

- Ça ne changerait rien et puis… Blaine s'interrompt quelques instants. Laissons, ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague comme les slushies.

- C'est toi qui voit, je ne suis pas ton père de toute manière, mais je n'aime pas qu'ils te fassent ce que moi j'ai encaissé, j'ai du mal à le supporter.

- Kurt, ça va je t'assure… Ça va mieux maintenant. Je pense que… Est-ce-que je… Tu…

- Oui… ?

- T'accompagner, dans la salle du Glee Club… M'assoir, avec toi et Santana ? Demanda Blaine d'une faible voix et sans réellement le regarder.

- Si ça peut te permettre de te sentir en sécurité et éventuellement en être membre, oui pourquoi pas.

- Pour être avec toi, Kurt. Corrigea rapidement Blaine.

Ses simples mots mirent mal à l'aise Kurt qui, instinctivement se mit à rougir devant Blaine dont son visage, sans émotion ramène rapidement Kurt à une réalité évidente. Ses mots sont sortit par détresse et non pas, par de possibles sentiments plus développé que ceux d'une amitié. Blaine dévore le troisième et dernier muffin avec une humeur quelque peu mieux que lors de leur arrivée.

- Tu avais faim, si tu en veux d'autres je peux…

- Non, non ça ira merci Kurt, c'est déjà beaucoup ce que tu fais pour moi, personne n'a été aussi présent pour moi.

- C'est à ça que sert les amis.

- Tu sais, tu peux me parler de tes problèmes si tu en ressens le besoin et l'envie.

- Kurt je…

- Ne te presse pas, je ne te force pas, je te dis simplement que le jour où tu seras prêt à me parler de tout ce qui se passe, chez toi, et au lycée et bien, je serais présent. Qu'importent le temps que tu prendras, je serais là pour t'écouter et si je le peux, t'aider car je ne veux pas qu'il se passe ce qui m'est arrivé.

- Merci mais…

- Blaine. Je t'ai dis que tu avais le temps, tu as le temps ne te presses pas. Insista Kurt.

Blaine lui répond par un sourire en coin et fait cogner sa tête contre le mur en expirant douloureusement. Ils finissent par partir du café et s'installe dans le parc de la ville. Blaine marcha au côté de Kurt en fixant le sol et en confessant quelques anecdotes d'enfance.

- Ne te moques pas, je sais très bien danser les danses des vieilles époques !

- Non mais je t'imagine… Dansant avec ta partenaire pour une valse à Vienne, c'est incroyablement ridicule ! Ria Kurt.

- C'est ça, rigole mais tu feras moins le malin quand tu verras ce dont je suis capable de faire avec mes jambes et mon bassin.

- Pardon ? S'interloqua Kurt, vraisemblablement choqué.

- Danser… Danser, tu t'imaginais quoi là ? Souria niaisement Blaine.

- Rien, rien, laisse tomber.

Ils s'installent sur un banc et regarde les voitures défiler devant eux et les quelques passants par la même occasion. Ils restèrent la, durant de longues minutes à regarder la ville, vivre son cours pendant que l'heure de pause repas du lycée s'entamèrent.

- Et toi, c'est quoi le truc que tu peux me dire de ton enfance ?

- Moi, euh… J'ai fais de la danse classique avec ma mère, jusqu'à son décès quoi.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dis que ta mère était…

- Morte ?

- Je suis désolé Kurt, ça n'a pas du être évident…

- J'étais jeune, mais ça va j'ai fais avec, le plus dur est l'oubli. L'oublie de mes souvenirs avec elle, de sa voix, de son visage, son parfum. Plus je grandis et plus, j'oublie qui elle était et c'est ça qui est le plus douloureux dans l'histoire… Soupira Kurt.

- Tu as des choses que tu oublieras, c'est inévitable, mais tu garderas toujours son caractère, et son amour en toi, ce sont des choses qui vivent et vivront en toi à jamais Kurt, alors ouais… Tu étais jeune et malheureusement plus on grandit, plus on oublie notre enfance, mais c'était ta mère, tu n'oublieras pas les essentielles, car c'est elle qui t'a mis au monde et qui… Qui t'a donné le sein, qui t'a vue grandir et faire ses premiers pas, c'était ta mère, tu l'auras toujours en mémoire.

- Ce que tu me dis me touche beaucoup Blaine… Avoua Kurt d'une voix quelque peu tremblante.

- C'est ça les amis non ? Dit-il avec un large sourire.

Kurt sourit à son tour. Blaine retrouve bonne mine et de l'assurance en passant du temps avec Kurt, son meilleur-ami désormais. Les deux prennent tant de bons temps ensemble en étant rien que tout les deux, avec cette impression d'être intouchable par quoi que ce soit. Les garçons continuèrent de se moquer l'un à l'autre et finissent par regagner le lycée pour suivre les cours de la journée. En cours de français, les garçons se cessèrent de s'échanger des regards troubles mettant Kurt, très mal à l'aise. Lorsque ce dernier cours s'acheva il fut simplement heureux d'en sortir et de ne pas avoir Blaine dans les pattes.

Il en profite pour s'échapper au Glee Club et y retrouve tout le seul, mais ses yeux se posèrent sur quelqu'un en particulier, Blaine au côté de Santana très proche l'un de l'autre. Il en oublia que Blaine devait effectivement se rendre avec lui au Club pour ce soir pour éviter d'être seul. Monsieur Shuester arrive juste après lui.

- Kurt va t'assoir, bonsoir à tous et… Oh, Blaine tu nous fais le plaisir de nous rejoindre ? Pourtant tu n'as pas passé d'audition…

- Je… Je ne sais pas chanté mais je sais jouer du piano, de la guitare, de la basse, du violon, de l'harmonica… Et aussi…

- Ok, ça va, si tu fais au moins danser et jouer de l'instrument tu as toute ta place ici. Bien, Rachel j'espère que tu n'y vois rien contre si je prends Blaine sous mon aile pour cette fois ?

- Non, pas du tout après tout, je pense que nous avons tous envie d'entendre de quoi Blaine est capable de faire.

- Euh…

- Blaine, en place ! S'exclama Shuester.

- Ça était ? Demanda Santana à Kurt.

- Il va mieux, ouais.

Blaine se place au piano et débute une mélodie que tous connaissent, la mélodie piano de _My Heart Will Go On _du répertoire de Céline Dion. Mais Blaine observe la salle, et fait durer son introduction jusqu'à voir où se trouve le violon. Il fit signe au garçon le plus proche, Puckerman et ce dernier lui amène le violon jusqu'à lui. Blaine maîtrise la dernière note au piano et finit par prendre le violon électrique et se place au centre de la pièce et c'est à cet instant que la magie opère.

L'hémicycle du Glee Club poussèrent des cries et firent des applaudissements pour Blaine. Kurt resta bouche-bée comme beaucoup lorsqu'il vit ses jambes danser, et son bassin se trémousser au rythme de la musique. Blaine est emporté par la mélodie et dérive sur une autre musique au bon moment pour partir sur une autre musique. Kurt ne quitta pas Blaine des yeux, lui qui danse tout en jouant des mélodies si rapide allant en crescendo. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et ses yeux devinrent brillants. Lorsque Blaine finit, il salua le Glee Club et se mit à rigoler.

- Bon et bien je crois qu'on peut te souhaiter la bienvenue chez les New Direction ! S'exclama Will, frappant son épaule avec un franc sourire.

Blaine reprend son siège et se fait masser gentiment par Santana alors que Kurt resta lui, toujours bouche-bée sans même prendre l'initiative de descendre de ses pensées. Durant toute l'heure de cours, Kurt resta tête en l'air et Blaine observait plus qu'autre chose les chanteurs du club que Kurt. Lorsque le cours s'acheva, Blaine récolta beaucoup de numéro des autres membres du club mais surtout repart très heureux accompagner de Kurt et Santana jusqu'au parking.

- Franchement, tu m'épates, c'est dommage que tu ne saches pas chanter. Marmonna Santana.

- Je sais chanter, j'ai juste menti.

- Pourquoi avoir menti ? Demanda Kurt sortant enfin de son silence.

- Parce que je ne voulais pas en faire trop pour mon premier jour dans votre club c'est tout, je suis réserver et de toi à moi, si j'aurais chanté est-ce-que les autres auraient chanté ? Non.

- Là, il marque un point Kurt. Marmonna Santana. Bon, je vous laisse moi je rentre, à plus les tourtereaux.

- Les quoi ? S'exclamèrent en synchronisation Kurt et Blaine.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi ? Demanda Kurt.

- Non, ça va aller.

- Ok, et bien… À plus tard ?

- Ouais, à plus Kurt.

Blaine monte sur son vélo et prend la direction de son quartier résidentiel. Kurt lui, le regarde partir tranquillement en se laissant simplement envahir de pensées. Il finit par regagner son propre domicile et rentre chez lui comme sur un simple nuage malgré la forte intensité de stresse et d'émotion que dégagea Blaine dans la matinée. Lorsqu'il partit au salon, il tomba nez à nez avec son père.

- Et bien, qu'est-ce-qui te met de si bonne humeur fiston ?

- Cette journée était complètement parti pour être minable et finalement…

- Il s'est passé quoi ?

- La bande de Karofsky s'en prend de plus en plus à Blaine comme tu le sais et… Cette fois ils ont été jusqu'à l'enfermer dans les toilettes, sauf qu'il est claustrophobe Papa… Soupira Kurt.

- Ils ont vraiment que ça à foutre, et pourquoi Sue n'intervient pas ?

- Car il ne veut pas en parler, du coup Santana et moi on l'a sortit de là, mais il était tétanisé, il s'est jeter dans mes bras et ne m'a pas lâcher avant plusieurs minutes… J'avais tout aussi peur que lui je crois.

- C'est normal, s'il est claustrophobe, il n'allait pas te dire merci. Il n'a pas eu de geste déplacé ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce-que tu vas t'imaginer. S'énerva Kurt.

- Votre génération j'ai du mal à la comprendre, vraiment… Souffla son père.

- Papa, ça va je lui ai changé les idées, on a été se balader pendant notre pause il va mieux je t'assure.

- Tu me sembles un peu proche de ce Blaine…

- Rho, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir un ami mec, autre que Finn maintenant ?

- Je n'ai pas dis ça, je dis simplement que tu devrais faire attention à ses intentions. Je ne veux que te protéger.

- Oui, bah là tu m'étouffe plus qu'autre chose, je rentre, j'ai envie de te raconter ma journée, le côté joyeux et toi, tu ne regarde que le mauvais côté des choses, ça me saoule.

- Où est-ce-que tu vas ? Kurt !

- Quoi ? Râla plus fortement son fils qui se retourne vers lui.

- Bah, finit de me dire ta journée ? Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Bon, ok je te préviens, c'est long !

Kurt s'installe à côté de son père et lui raconte l'incroyable exploit de Blaine lors du cours du Glee Club, et se garde pour lui les regards suspect et très attrayant de Blaine lors du cours de français. Kurt ne s'en aperçoit certainement pas, mais toutes ses histoires depuis l'arrivée de Blaine à McKinley ne sont orienter que vers une seul et unique personne, Blaine. Kurt parle de lui avec des yeux pétillant et un semblant de rougissement apparent sur ses joues creuses et si pâle en temps normale. Burt n'en dit rien mais ressent ce que son fils ne peut ressentir, les sentiments qui sont en train de gagner son être entier. Un sentiment nouveau que Burt est loin d'apprécier, peut-être n'est-il pas prêt à voir son fils grandir.

De son côté Blaine lui rentra chez lui et fut rapidement pris à partie sur le bas côté de la route par une voiture qu'il connait très bien. Hunter cette fois-ci est seul et en descend rapidement. Blaine s'arrête rapidement et finit par descendre de son vélo. Hunter s'avance vers lui et lui fait signe de se rendre à l'abri de bus quelque mètres plus loin. À l'abri des regards indiscrets, Hunter s'avance dangereusement de Blaine qui, racle le mur et ne peut plus reculer.

- Tu vois, il suffit qu'on te mette la pression et tu cèdes. Devrais-je veiller à ce que ta vie soit un enfer pour que tu exécutes mes ordres ?

- Hunter… Tout ça c'est… C'est ridicule.

- Je ne t'ai pas dis de parler. Maintenant que tu fais parties des New Directions, tu vas devoir te la jouer mollo et te faire accepter de tous. Devient l'élève parfait pour ce club et je te donnerais mes recommandations futures.

- Ça veux dire que… Si je…

- Ça veux dire que si tu t'en tiens à mes conditions, ton histoire de contrebande et autres affaires plus sinueuse à la Dalton te seront épargner. Souria Hunter.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça… Pourquoi ?

- Tu poses bien trop de question. Ria Hunter. Tiens-toi à mes conditions et tout ira bien.

Blaine s'extirpe de l'abri et regagne son vélo sur le côté. Hunter le regarde monté sur sa selle et bloque la roue avant avec son pied, fixant droit dans les yeux Blaine qui commence à prendre peur.

- Une dernière chose Anderson. Je te laisse tranquille d'un côté, mais pour m'assurer que tu t'en tiens à mes consignes, ton copain Azimio veillera sur toi à chaque instant, ainsi que mes hommes. Et puis… Sécher tes cours pour être avec un pédé comme Hummel… Si tes parents apprennent ça tu vas vite être dans la merde.

- Laisse Kurt en dehors de tout ça !

- Pour l'instant. Maintenant rentre chez toi avant que ta gentille maman s'inquiète pour toi. On je t'appellerais bientôt.

Blaine reprend la route jusqu'à chez lui et rentre un peu plus tôt que sa mère. Lorsqu'il arrive il découvre son père dans le salon. Blaine s'engage dans l'escalier mais rejoint son père à sa demande. Lorsqu'il arrive dans la pièce il dépose son sac au pied du canapé et s'avance vers lui et reçoit une gifle si forte qu'il manqua de tomber au sol.

- Tu te fous de moi ? C'est quoi ce hors-forfait sur ton téléphone !

- Je… Papa, je…

- Et en plus tu fais l'ignorant ! Hurla son père enchaînant une seconde gifle.

- Arrête bordel ! je n'ai pas fais de hors-forfait… Tu es con ou quoi ?

- Ne me parles pas comme ça, tous ses appels et ses messages tu me prends pour qui ? Et cette connexion internet, tu dépasses le quottât et tu nous fous dans la merde encore une fois.

- Je suis désolé d'accord ? Dit-il en frottant sa joue. Je… Je paierais la facture… Soupira Blaine.

- Et avec quel argent ?

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour son père qui attrape son fils par la tignasse et le frappe une fois, puis deux et ne compte plus le nombre de coup qu'il vint sur sa mâchoire et dans son abdomen. Si sa mère ne serait pas arrivé au bon moment, Blaine aurait sûrement finit aux urgences. Blaine s'enferme dans sa chambre et n'en sort plus. Il écoute simplement sa mère prendre sa défense malgré les paroles injurieuse et disant qu'il méritait cette branlée. Blaine ne reconnait plus son père, et ne se sent plus chez lui dans cette maison remplis de pression et de colère, mais pas une larme ne coula le long de son visage quelque peu tuméfié par la force des poings de son père. Blaine se couche sur son lit remplis de pensés négative et d'intentions diverses et mauvaises. Comme si la vie s'acharner sur lui et ne cherche qu'une chose, le détruire en intégralité.

Cette lourde sensation de se sentir pris au piège à ne plus savoir quoi faire, cette lourde et intense sensation de mourir à petit feu, par les coups, et les menaces qui lui pèsent sur le dos. Blaine finit par attraper son téléphone et s'apprête à téléphoner a Kurt mais son manque de confiance l'en empêche, finissant par reposer le téléphone à sa place. Il quitte sa chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain juste à côté et s'enferme dedans et se poste devant le miroir et regarde les quelques marques sur son visage avant de retirer ses hauts pour observer son torse lui aussi marquer. Blaine ouvre la pharmacie et attrape quelques crèmes qu'il s'applique contre ses hématomes et remet son haut avec difficultés. Sa mère frappant à la porte n'attendit que ce dernier en sort pour le couvrir de baisers réconfortant.

- Je l'ai méritait Maman… C'est ma faute… Soupira Blaine.

- Ne dis pas ça, on va s'arranger pour ta facture ne t'en fais pas. Dit-elle en frottant sa joue gauche.

- Je paierais, les vacances sont la semaine prochaine, et Kurt va sûrement prendre beaucoup, sachant que je retourne dans la semaine chez lui pour terminer la réparation de son piano, je vais payer ma facture Maman.

- Est-ce-que tu as faim ? Demanda calmement sa mère pour changer de sujet.

- Non, ça va je… J'ai beaucoup de devoirs, je vais les faire ce soir, si j'ai faim je, je descendrais sûrement. Quand il sera couché.

- Blaine ?

- Maman ?

- Ton père n'a pas à te frapper.

- Comme il n'a pas à s'en prendre à toi… Dit-il en rentrant dans sa chambre dans laquelle il s'enferme à double tour.

Allumant simplement sa lampe de chevet, Blaine se déshabille en prenant son pyjama dans son armoire et s'installe dans son lit sans prendre la peine de consulter ses comptes sur les divers réseaux sociaux, préférant être le plus discret possible pour ce soir. Pourtant quelqu'un n'a pas envie de le laisser dans son lit, seul. Un appel entrant surprend Blaine qui décroche sans réellement faire attention au nom d'écrit.

- Allo ?

- Hey, c'est moi.

- Toi ?

- Bah oui, Kurt…

- Ah, excuse-moi-je… Je n'ai pas regardé le nom s'afficher.

- Tu vas bien ? Ta voix est bizarre…

- Ouais, ouais ça va je suis simplement au lit…

- Ok, bon je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais demain après-midi ?

- Euh, bah rien… Pourquoi ?

- Je t'explique… Généralement mes samedis je les passe avec Rachel mais le problème c'est qu'apparemment avec Finn ils ont prévues quelque chose, du coup, je me retrouve seul pour sortir et je n'aime pas vraiment être seul… J'ai l'habitude de sortir au centre commerciale pour y voir quelques vêtements nouveaux et éventuellement en acheter, je voulais donc savoir si…

- Si je serais intéressé pour passer la journée avec toi.

- Oui, voilà, après je peux comprendre que le shopping ne t'intéresse pas, surtout en ce moment avec tes problèmes mais je me dis que ça pourrait être sympas qu'on sorte tout les deux, ça ferait l'occasion de digérer cette lourde semaine et aussi pour qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble car j'apprécie vraiment ta compagnie.

- Moi aussi j'aime bien ta compagnie, Kurt. Souria Blaine au téléphone.

- Donc ce que nous pourrions faire, c'est que je passe te chercher peu avant midi, on file faire quelque boutiques, on mange dans la zone commerciale et après on peut, faire ce que tu aimerais, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ce que, moi j'aimerais faire ?

- Bah oui, si tu me suis à quelque chose de banalement intéressant, je me dois également de faire pareil, et puis ça me changera aussi à moi dans ces conditions.

- Si tu veux euh… On pourra aller à Westerville ?

- Bien sûr, c'est un peu loin mais oui, pourquoi pas.

- Je connais un parc là-bas avec un lac que j'aime bien, il est très sobre et c'est idéal pour se ressourcer. J'y allais souvent quand j'étais à la Dalton.

- Ok, donc ça te convient cette virée ?

- Ouais, ça me va mais je te pai…

- Je finance, c'est bon, ça me fait plaisir puis ça m'arrange tu porteras mes achats. Plaisanta Kurt.

- Oui, oui s'il le faut, pas de soucis.

- Je rigolais là.

- Ah…

Kurt rigole et fut rapidement rejoint par Blaine.

- Bon et bien… Je passerais chez toi pour onze heures trente, tu seras prêt ?

- Ouais, parfait, je serais rentré de mon footing depuis un moment. Donc on fait comme ça. Je serais prêt pour ta journée.

- Merci, infiniment, je ne voyais que toi pour venir avec moi, tu me sauves la vie et puis… J'ai pensé que ça te ferait du bien.

- Ça l'est, ça me fait déjà du bien.

- Bon et bien, à demain !

- A plus.

Blaine raccroche son téléphone qu'il pose sur sa table de nuit avec un franc sourire, tout autant que Kurt fit de même de chez lui. Les garçons se glissent dans leur lit respectif et finissent par sourire bêtement. Blaine ne sait pas vraiment ce qui se passe en lui mais quelque chose lui donne cette force et cette envie d'être déjà demain, un sentiment qui lui est inconnu mais dont il ne se soucis pas vraiment pour le moment. Blaine finit par fermer les yeux en serrant son second oreiller contre son torse, tête baissée vers ce dernier. Kurt par regarder la lumière nocturne envahir sa chambre par cette pleine lune surplombant la ville et donnant une luminosité irréprochable et douce, berçant ses bâillements et ses paupières, se fermant au rythme de ses expirations. Aucun d'entre eux ne tarda à être envahit par les bras de Morphée, tombant littéralement dans l'état second du sommeil jusqu'au bout de la nuit et ce, jusqu'au petit matin de ce lendemain.

Lorsque Blaine se réveille, il crispa quelque peu son visage à la suite des quelques hématomes sur son corps, mais se lève tout de même pour prendre la direction de la salle de bain, pièce dans laquelle il se renferme volontiers pour un bon et long moment. Lorsqu'il en ressort après s'être habillé pour le sport et surtout, appliquer de la crème sur ses bleues, il descend et regagne la cuisine au fond de la maison pour y prendre un simple jus de fruit sans faire attention à ses parents déjà debout.

- Tu ne dis pas bonjour ? Lâcha son père.

- Bonjour. Grogna Blaine.

- J'ai discuté avec ta mère hier, et on a convenu que l'argent que tu gagneras pour tes cours de piano servira pour payer ta facture, intégralement.

- Ok. Dit-il simplement.

- Tu ne bronches pas ? Ce n'est pas ton genre…

- J'ai dis que je la paierais, c'est ma seul future rentrée d'argent, donc pourquoi je rechignerais ? S'exaspéra Blaine avant de boire son verre.

- Bon et bien, et si nous faisions quelque chose tous les trois, qu'en dîtes-vous les garçons ?

- Je vais aller faire mon footing et après je pars Maman.

- Tu as demandés à qui pour partir ?

- Papa…

- Tu fais tes plans sans nous prévenir et on devrait tout te céder, je suis formelle tu ne sors pas.

- Rho Henri franchement tu commences à me gonfler, Blaine tu sortiras là où tu veux, tant que tu rentres avant la tombée de la nuit. Tu seras avec qui ?

- Kurt. On va faire les magasins et après on ira se poser au parc de Westerville.

- Oh, bah c'est un bon plan pour draguer tout ça !

- Qu… Quoi ? Non ! Enfin on est juste ami. Râla Blaine.

- J'en ai assez entendu. Se leva son père en quittant la cuisine.

Blaine et sa mère le regarde quitter la pièce sans dire un mot, puis il finit par faire un sourire de remerciement à sa mère pour avoir contredis son père.

- Tu comptes dire quoi pour tes bleues ?

- Je dirais que je sortais de la douche, que j'ai couru car j'avais froid sauf que je me suis pris une écharde du plancher et du coup j'ai sauté, dans l'escalier. C'est la honte mais c'est mieux de dire ça que… Hey mon père me tape mais tout va bien. Dit-il sarcastiquement.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas lui en ce moment. Ton père ne te ferait jamais de mal.

- Il a toujours été violent avec toi, et le fait d'avoir perdu Anderson Corporation ne fait qu'une chose, le rendre plus mauvais de jour en jour. Ne m'invente pas de mensonge, je le vois très bien comment tout cela se passe et franchement ? Vivement que je parte de cette foutu maison, je ne sais pas où j'irais mais j'irais. Hâte d'être diplômé. Dit-il en se levant.

- Blaine, avant que tu partes…

- Oui ?

- S'il y avait quelque chose, tu nous le dirais, où au moins à moi ?

- Ouais, ouais évidemment pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune homme en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Tu es un peu différent depuis lundi…

- Sûrement les écoles publiques qui me font cet effet, c'est répugnant ! Dit-il en guise d'humour.

- On ne te changera donc jamais… Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Blaine quitta la cuisine et part dans la foulée voir son père et lui signifie de son départ, mais son père n'en prête pas une seule attention, ni aucune expression faciale pouvant exprimer un sentiment quelconque. Il monta une dernière fois dans sa chambre, prenant son téléphone et ses écouteurs qu'il mit aussitôt sur ses oreilles et quitte la propriété familial et s'élance dans les chemins des bois aux alentours pour faire son sport hebdomadaire. Durant plus d'une heure Blaine se surpasse et cours jusqu'à ne plus en sentir ses mouvements, courir à n'entendre que son cœur battant comme un fou et bourdonnant dans ses oreilles, empêchant pratiquement la sonorité de son téléphone d'émettre sa playlist favorite.

Quelque fois il s'arrêta pour souffler et calmer la douleur sur ses côtes et son abdomen, criant à l'intérieur de soi-même à cause des innombrables coups dont il est abonné. Mais il ne s'arrête jamais bien longtemps, repartant dans les sentiers alentours pour rattraper peu après son quartier résidentiel. Lorsqu'il rentre de nouveau chez lui, il file aussitôt sous la douche et recommence son processus de ce matin. Lavage du corps, sèche-cheveux, application de sa crème sur les hématomes, et une crème pour ses rougeurs au niveau des joues, et une pointe de fond de teint pour masquer les bleues vers ses yeux et sur ses pommettes. Puis il finit par partir dans sa chambre et s'habille et regarde la voiture de Kurt se garer. Descendant rapidement avec sa guitare.

- Pile à l'heure ! Souria Kurt.

- Hé, tu as vus ça ! Bon, je suis prêt donc c'est quand tu veux !

- Alors allons-y. J'ai décidé qu'on ferait tout à Westerville, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout, pas du tout. Répondit timidement Blaine.

- Si tu as ta musique, met-là ma radio bug et je n'ai pas trop de musiques sur mon téléphone.

- Tu… Tu es sûr ? J'écoute des choses spéciales…

- Met je te dis rho !

Blaine sourit et enclenche son lecteur de musique sur le poste et ne dit pas un mot, regardant quelque fois Kurt chantonner ou tout simplement sourire, vraisemblablement il apprécie son goût quelque peu particulier d'un gars basique parmi tant d'autres. Le trajet reste fortement silencieux, simplement ambiancer par des commentaires furtif et souvent de paroles de la musique actuelle. Blaine n'en dit rien mais il fut soulagé de voir que Kurt ne prêta pas attention à sa couche de fond de teint cachant ses quelques démons d'hier soir.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous !

Bon, bon bon, tout d'abord je m'excuse de ne publier qu'un chapitre par semaine mais c'est mieux pour moi, cela me laisse le temps de gérer mes affaires privées ainsi que mes mandats publiques qui me prennent énormément de temps. Être un étudiant ayant une vie politique et administrative publique c'est éprouvant parfois...

J'arrive à écrire deux chapitres par semaine ce qui est plutôt bon signe pour la suite, mais je souhaite avoir terminé l'écriture de cette fanfiction pour la fin de l'année, j'espère de tout coeur, tenir cette objectif et de toute manière je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... Ce n'est qu'une fois que j'aurais terminé d'écrire cette fiction que je verrais pour poster deux chapitres.

Où bien, une fois que je serais dans les chapitres 20 et quelques en écritures... Je verrais mais je veux absolument fait comme VOUS vous le souhaitez. Dans tous les cas, actuellement je privilégie le 1 ch par semaine sinon, il y aura trop d'attente je pense...

Bref, j'espère que ce début vous plait, et que cela vous donne l'envie de poursuivre l'aventure, les premiers chapitres sont pour moi toujours un peu dur à lancé et surtout très stressant...

* * *

_« Il faudrait rendre au passé sa véritable vocation, c'est-à-dire d'être oublié. Et il cessera tout de suite d'exercer une quelconque influence nocive sur notre vie._ _»_

_- Dominique Glocheux_

* * *

####

Le trajet reste fortement silencieux, simplement ambiancer par des commentaires furtif et souvent de paroles de la musique actuelle. Blaine n'en dit rien mais il fut soulagé de voir que Kurt ne prêta pas attention à sa couche de fond de teint cachant ses quelques démons d'hier soir. Blaine sortit de son silence peu avant l'entrée dans Westerville et son agglomération.

- J'ai failli ne pas venir…

- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

- Mon père ne voulait pas que je sorte, car hier on a reçu ma facture de téléphone…

- Ah. Hors forfait je présume.

- Pas qu'un peu…

- De beaucoup ?

- Cinquante dollars…

- Ouh, j'aurais fais ça, mon père m'en mettait une directe, il n'est pas violent mais alors question argent…

Blaine se prend d'un fou-rire que Kurt ne comprit pas vraiment, mais le laisse dans son petit délire le temps de se rendre sur la zone commerciale et se garer devant la grande boutique. Blaine étant calmer descend et conduit Kurt aux toilettes à sa demande. Ce magasin, il le connait très bien puisqu'il y donnait quelques concerts avec ses camarades de la Dalton. Lorsqu'ils entrent dans les toilettes Blaine se met devant un lavabo et se frotte avec force le visage. Kurt revient de la cabine peu après et regarde Blaine faire.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu… Oh mon Dieu ! S'écria Kurt.

- Je n'aurais pas du me l'enlever, c'est ça ?

- Il y a une parapharmacie ici ?

- Euh, ouais…

- Ok, suis moi ce n'est pas possible mais dans quel état l t'a mit… Souffla Kurt prenant sa main.

Blaine frissonne de peur, mais se laisse conduire à la parapharmacie dans la galerie commerciale. Kurt y rentre et Blaine cache quelque peu son visage. Il ne fait que regarder Kurt chercher différente crème et prend un fond de teint naturel pour les imperfections de la peau. Lorsque Blaine regarde le tarif s'afficher, il n'en revient pas et n'a qu'une envie dire non mais quelque chose l'en empêche. Sûrement cette main qui serre encore la sienne si soigneusement. Ils repartent s'isoler dans les toilettes après l'achat et Blaine ne dit toujours pas un mot ce qui commence à agacer Kurt.

- Franchement, si on sort pour ne pas se parler, ça va vite m'énerver… Parle-moi je ne vais pas te bouffer.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça… Tu viens de dépenser plus de trente dollars pour des soins, pour moi…

- Bah, visiblement tu n'as pas mis une bonne crème pour tes bleues, faut vraiment corriger ça, sinon ça va pas disparaître pour lundi… Et encore lundi tu auras encore les traces, bref assis toi sur l'évier.

- Kurt, c'est bon je t'assure…

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, assis.

Blaine s'exécute et lâche un profond soupire, Kurt attrape les crèmes de nettoyage et frotte avec précaution le visage de Blaine qui ne grimace pas. Kurt se reprend à plusieurs fois pour dégager les quelques bouclettes tombant sur le front de son ami ce qui les fait sourire. Quand Kurt lui applique une crème plus puissante et tenace pour ses hématomes, Blaine grinça des dents mais reste courageux, pour des zones cabossés et n'ayant pas réellement eu de vraies soins. Une fois finit, Kurt masse les joues de Blaine pour faire pénétrer la crème plus facilement, et ses joues devinrent rouge.

- Blaine, tu rougis ?

- La crème…

- Ah, réaction allergique ?

- Ouais, sûrement.

- Bon je vais aller en chercher une autre, tu te rince, je…

- Non ! Non ! C'est bon, ça va aller Kurt ! S'empressa de dire Blaine.

- Ok, on va attendre un peu et après on te mettra le fond de teint pour te cacher tout ça, d'accord ?

- Mhm… Ok. Sourit Blaine.

Pendant plusieurs minutes Blaine lui raconte sa soirée et les conditions dans lesquelles il prit ses coups, et lui avoue avoir eu très peur pour la première fois de son père. Kurt tordit du nez et comprit à cet instant que si Blaine à accepter cette sortie ce n'est pas par plaisir mais simplement pour s'évader de sa maison, être ailleurs et avec quelqu'un qui ne le juge pas, et qui reste normale avec lui. Lorsque la crème ne colle plus à sa peau et que le fond de teint fut appliqués, les garçons commencèrent à faire les quelques boutiques de vêtements de la galerie commerçante. Blaine regardait toute cette scène de loin, préférant laisser Kurt dans son coin, dans le magasin et lui attendant au bout des rayons.

- Au lieu de me regarder comme ça, tu ne veux pas m'aider ?

- Moi, t'aider ?

- Non, la vieille derrière toi… Bah oui toi ! Allez, vient !

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

- Tu trouves que c'est lequel le mieux ?

- Mhm, je ne sais pas, essaye ?

- Les cabines sont pleine… Râla Kurt.

- Bah, à part moi et une vieille… Allez retire ton haut et enfile.

- Quoi ?

- Fais-le où je te le fais, moi.

Kurt s'étonne de la soudaine autorité de Blaine mais finit par l'écouter, il quitte son tee shirt et enfile ce bleu avec une forme de spirale jaune et verte sur lui que Blaine n'aime pas vraiment. Kurt retire donc ce haut et prend un tee shirt à fleur rouge et verte sur un fond de bleu cassée. Blaine mordilla ses lèvres et finit par approuver, Kurt lui glisse un simple sourire en coin et se déshabille, remettant son propre haut et garde son essayage en main. Ils répétèrent l'action plusieurs fois et dans diverses boutiques.

- On fait toutes mes boutiques, mais tu veux qu'on en fasse pour toi ?

- Je n'ai pas d'argent donc non.

- Oh… Ok, tant que tu as pour man…

- Je n'ai pas d'argent je t'ai dis.

- Attend, tu savais qu'on sortait et tu n'as pas un billet ?

- Kurt, je t'ai dis que mon père voulait pas que je vienne, donc il va de soit que je n'ai aucun argent, de toute façon qu'est-ce-que ça peux te foutre, maintenant qu'on a fait tes boutiques, toi tu vas gentiment manger et moi je vais te regarder bouffer, car de toute façon je n'ai pas faim. Dit-il avec un ton très froid.

- Nasty Blaine est de sortie, youhou…

- Quoi ?

- Tu as très bien entendus, toujours à ronchonner, c'est bon, je ne suis pas à quelques dollars prêt, je disais ça comme ça…

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne veux pas de ton fric, tu as assez dépensé pour la parapharmacie.

- Bon, ok j'ai compris pas de bouffe pour toi, mais au moins de l'eau ?

- Si ça peux te faire plaisir, alors oui je prendrais de l'eau. Dit-il en traçant son chemin.

Kurt se secoue la tête et rejoint Blaine qui fit mine de partir, seul. Ils finissent par s'installer dans la cafeteria centrale du magasin et Kurt ne prend qu'une simple salade avec un coca contrairement à Blaine qui refusa un soda, préférant, de l'eau.

- Excuse-moi Kurt… Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te parle comme ça alors que tu ne veux qu'une chose, m'aider. C'est ridicule de ma part et je tiens à m'excuser, sincèrement je…

- Ça va. On s'emporte tous à un moment donné, tu as passé une soirée pourrie, ton père te frappe maintenant… Azimio et sa bande…

- Si tu savais tout Kurt… Murmura Blaine.

- Hein ?

- Non, rien.

- Tu as dis quelque chose ?

- Non, non !

- M'ouais…

- Ecoute, aucun de mes amis à Dalton m'a fait le quart de ce que toi tu me fais, alors qu'on ne se connait que depuis peu, et par moment ça me fruste…

- A l'époque, c'était toi qui financer tout le monde, je me trompe ?

- Je payais un peu tout ouais. Et des choses pas vraiment autoriser.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour en parler, Kurt. Murmura Blaine en se penchant vers lui.

- Oh. J'ai déjà ma petite idée… Ah bah dit donc, je ne te pensais pas comme ça. Ria Kurt.

- Ça te fait rire ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Te savoir que tu étais rebelle aux règles de la société me surprend, toi qui es tout sage et sensible.

- Je ne suis pas sensible… Marmonna Blaine.

- Tu es émotif, très émotif en ce moment, tu te contiens énormément, mais je sens que ça ne va pas.

- Kurt, je ne veux pas en parler, je veux simplement passer une bonne journée avec toi et ignorer mes problèmes le temps d'une après-midi, est-ce-qu'on peut faire ça ?

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Demanda tristement Kurt.

- Je ne sais pas… Dit-il simplement. Mais juste, pas aujourd'hui, d'accord ?

- Ok, comme tu veux…

Kurt mange alors sa salade pendant que Blaine lui, joue avec sa bouteille d'eau à la main, l'air pensif mais toujours orienté vers la salade de son ami. Soudainement, il pique rapidement une tomate à Kurt qui rigole aussitôt et en fait commander une finalement pour Blaine qui ne dit cette fois-ci pas non et mange à son tour avec en panorama, le sourire ravis de Kurt qui ne le quitte pas des yeux une seule seconde. Ce n'est qu'après qu'ils retournent faire quelques boutiques, et s'arrête dans un espace multimédia High-tech de la galerie.

Blaine se sent poussés des ailes et s'élance vers les quelques jeux en démo sur les ordinateurs et Kurt le regarde s'amuser comme un gamin. Blaine avait plusieurs facettes de caractère et montre celles qu'il veut à qui il veut. Cette facette, Kurt ne la connaissait pas du tout et apprécie de découvrir de jour en jours quelque chose de plus venant de Blaine.

- Oh putain Kurt tu vois ce que je vois ?

- Euh, une carcasse de voiture ?

- Un simulateur tu rigoles ! Allez vient on va en faire c'est super marrant ce truc !

- Je… Héé ! Poussa comme cri Kurt alors que son bras est pris par la main de Blaine.

Lorsque les deux furent devant le simulateur Blaine repère aussitôt le prix et lâche un soupir, rebroussant chemin, seulement Kurt l'en arrête et le fait monter dans la voiture de simulation, et monte à côté de lui en payant pour exécuter le tour de simulation.

- M…Merci Kurt ça me…

- Attache donc ta ceinture, on va être secoué, tu ne sais pas conduire je suis sûr !

- Ah ouais ? C'est ce qu'on verra j'ai mon permis je te signale !

- Montre-moi ça.

- C'est un défi ?

- En quelque sorte… Souria Kurt. Putain ! T'es malade ! Hurla Kurt.

- Accroche-toi, ça va secouer. Ria Blaine.

La carcasse de simulation se secoue dans tous les sens, et leurs cries ambiance le hall des simulateurs, Blaine roule sur son simulateur a une vitesse qui donnerait réellement la nausée à Kurt, lui qui est secoué par la machine de simulation donnant de la réalité a la route défilant sur l'écran trois dimensions devant eux. Durant plus qu'un quart d'heure leur rires se mélangent et Blaine regarde le temps qu'il reste, simplement quelques secondes alors il s'élance dans l'arbre du jeu pour faire peur à Kurt qui poussa un violent cri et la secousse de la voiture en est a sa hauteur.

- Alors, j'ai gagné ? Souria avec grand sarcasme, Blaine descendant du véhicule.

- Mais tu es complètement malade ! Tu es juste… Fou ! Cria Kurt.

- C'était comment ?

- Excellent, si ce ne serait pas si cher je te dirais de le refaire plus violemment ! Avoua Kurt.

- Il y a la fête foraine pendant les vacances, je verrais avec mes parents pour avoir un peu d'argent et on s'en fera plusieurs si tu veux. Proposa Blaine.

- Je ne dis pas non, même si ce genre de jeu me fait peur, c'est juste trippant !

- Kurt, tu veux qu'on fasse les magasins encore ?

- Mhm… J'ai plutôt envie de sortir d'ici et d'aller là où toi tu veux.

- C'est un peu et les routes sont étroites par contre…

- Tu m'as dis avoir le permis ? Donc pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas le volant ?

- Kurt… Vrr… Vraiment ?

- Bah, oui tu n'as pas de voiture, je présume que tes parents ne te font jamais conduire alors c'est le moment de te dégourdir les jambes ! Et tiens, au retour tu conduiras jusqu'à chez toi.

Blaine lui fait un simple sourire de remerciement et quitte la zone commerciale ensemble en direction du parking et de la voiture. Instinctivement Blaine se dirige vers la porte passager mais le trousseau de clé bourdonnant au creux de son oreille le rappelle à l'ordre, il arrache des mains ce trousseau et fait le tour avec un franc sourire. Blaine prend place et dérègle, siège et rétroviseurs pour se mettre à l'aise, lui qui est de facilement dix centimètres plus petit que Kurt.

La voiture démarre et Blaine, quelque peu inquiet s'engage sur la route sans réelle problème et prend la direction d'un endroit dont Kurt ne connait absolument pas. Dans un premier temps, Blaine passe devant son ancienne école et la montre du doigt, Kurt regarde en rentrant ses lèvres et agite sa tête, mais sa voiture fait demi-tour un peu plus loin et s'engage dans des chemins forestiers.

- Euh…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste cette portion qui est pourri, après on arrivera a un genre de parking et on ira faire le reste à pied.

- Je me dis juste que j'en connais un qui nettoiera ma voiture c'est tout.

La voiture s'engage vers ce terrain servant de parking et Blaine prit place dans un coin et coupe le moteur. Aucune voiture n'est garer sur ce parking naturelle ce qui ne fait qu'une chose, inquiéter Kurt. Une inquiétude que Blaine ressent aussitôt et finit par descendre de sa voiture et attraper sa guitare dans le coffre. Les garçons marchent vers l'allée étroite et boisée menant à un grand parc vaste avec un lac juste à côté. Après quelques minutes de marches silencieuses, ils arrivent enfin dans ce parc entretenus, vide et intégralement boisée avec ce grand lac sur leur droite.

- C'est magnifique Blaine…

- On va se mettre près du lac ?

- Ouais, ouais ça me va. Wow c'est grand et calme…

- Je savais que ça te plairait.

Ils marchent ensemble vers ce lac doux et s'installe sur l'herbe juste au bord du lac. Blaine pose sa guitare à sa droite, opposé au lac pour éviter que celle-ci chute dans l'eau et soit complètement fichus. Kurt lui n'arrêtait pas de faire valser ses yeux dans ce lieu magique et si calme dont seulement la brise du vent et le chant des oiseaux d'automne envahisse le lieu.

- Je venais ici avec les Warblers pour se ressourcer, et des fois j'y étais seul.

- Souvent ?

- Très souvent, et parfois on y faisait quelques soirées et on faisait quelques bains de minuit. Dit-il en riant.

- Toi, faire des bains de minuit ? Ria Kurt à son tour.

- C'était avant qu'Hunter et Sebastian arrive tout ça…

- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé avec eux ?

- Avant, j'étais le Capitaine des Warblers, le soliste du groupe et tout était prêt pour les compétitions, seulement ils sont arrivé et j'ai été très vite rétrogradé a simple membre du Conseil des Warblers. Puis on s'est vite servit de moi…

- Ils se sont servit de toi, dans quel sens ?

- Dans le sens où je faisais rentrer de l'alcool, des filles, que j'avais des renseignements sur les chorales adverses, et… De la drogue…

- Quoi ? Tu as fais rentré de la drogue ? Et tu ne t'es jamais fais prendre ?

- Kurt, je t'assure je n'ai jamais touché à ça… Bon l'alcool évidemment que si, un verra ou deux… Ok une cuite n'a jamais fait de mal, mais jamais je ne me suis drogué Kurt, jamais je ne veux pas que tu crois que…

- Je te crois, je te crois, continue simplement ton histoire…

- Ok… Hunter et Sebastian me couvrait et, veiller à ce que rien ne m'arrive en échange je devais fournir toute la came et exigée leurs moindres plaisirs…

- Quels gens de plaisirs ? … Sexuelle ?

- Non ! Non ! Pas de ça, je non ! Heureusement… Mais ils ont déjà essayé de… Enfin tu vois… ? Dit-il avec une voix tremblante et les yeux gonflé comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

- Ils ne font plus partie de ta vie aujourd'hui et tu es en sécurité à McKinley, Azimio on s'en occupera mais Hunter et ce Sebastian, ne te feront plus aucun mal, tu es tranquille… Non… ?

- Si, si… Tu as raison Kurt, je ne risque plus rien… Dit-il en se frottant les yeux pour cacher son regard de détresse.

Blaine ment, ne pouvant pas faire autrement, s'il venait à lui dire qu'Hunter le fait encore chanter, il ne laisserait surement pas les choses se passer ainsi et peut-être même que ça irait encore plus mal, ce n'est même pas une hypothèse, il en est persuadé. Kurt ne doit rien savoir et c'est le mieux qu'il peut faire, mentir pour éviter d'avoir la pitié de Kurt sur les bras, plus qu'elle ne l'est d'ores et déjà.

Kurt s'installe au côté de Blaine et sort son téléphone de sa poche et le braque devant eux.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

- Tu es le seul ami avec qui je n'ai pas encore fait de photo… J'aimerais bien te mettre dans mon cadre donc, est-ce-qu'on peut faire quelques photos ?

- Euh, ouais bah ouais si tu veux… Dit-il en haussant ses épaules.

Kurt reprend alors son téléphone et fait quelques sourires avec Blaine avant de faire quelques têtes plus joyeuses par le biais de grimace. Blaine rigolant dans un premier temps s'arrêta subitement de rire en voyant les quelques photos et ses marques encore voyante malgré le fond de teint et la crème.

- Un coup de retouche et on verra rien du tout, je te promets de ne pas l'accrocher sans ton accord, si je retouche la marque on croira que c'était rien !

- Tu sais manier Photoshop ?

- Ouais ! Je l'utilise pratiquement sur toutes mes photos. Avoua Kurt.

- Oh… D'accord. Euh… Pourquoi tu t'éloignes, je pensais que tu voulais des photos de nous deux ?

- J'aime bien aussi en avoir des seuls, et puis tu es photogénique… Dit moi oui, s'il te plait !

- Je suppose que si je refuse, tu vas me demander un remboursement de la bouffe ?

- Exactement ! Puis les intérêts… Marmonna Kurt.

- Ok, fais-toi plaisir. Mais je n'aime pas les photos…

- Je vais te faire aimer.

Blaine se tourna en direction du lac, fixant l'horizon et fut bombarder de photos en rafale. Kurt l'indique de s'allonger sur l'herbe, Blaine s'exécute et se fait prendre encore plus. Il se redresse et éclate de rire, trop tard pour lui, Kurt le mitraille.

- Tu es obligé de me prendre en rafale ?

- Oui, car c'est en cherchant la perfection qu'on ne la trouve pas. Elle arrive lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins. Sur les dizaines de photos, seulement une sera parfaite, on la cherchera ensemble.

- Tu en es certain ? Demanda Blaine toujours sous le crible de Kurt.

- Ouaip', j'en suis certain même, fais moi confiance.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les photos…

- Sort ta guitare s'il te plait et écarte la housse.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Prend ta guitare et vire moi ta housse. Répéta Kurt.

- Tu veux que je joue ?

- Ou au moins faire semblant le temps des rafales. Sourit Kurt.

Blaine prend alors sa guitare et y fait gratter quelque peu ses doigts le long des cordes en ayant la tête orienté vers le bout de sa guitare. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, Blaine ne simule pas et joue réellement une musique. C'était la première fois qu'il entendit Blaine s'exercer sur une guitare et les papillons qu'il avait ressentit dans la salle du Glee Club l'envahit de nouveau, ce sentiment si trouble et inconnu lorsque la voix de Blaine se mirent à chanter, pour la première fois.

**I feel like a loser  
I feel like I've lost  
I feel like I'm not so sure if I feel anything at all  
But believe me, I'm not helpless I just  
Need someone to love  
So my situation's rough  
But that just makes me a dumb human  
Like you**

Kurt fut surprit de voir Blaine le regarder au "Comme toi" mais pour ne pas l'interrompre, il sourit et s'assoit en face de lui tout en écoutant Blaine chanter avec sa guitare. Pour la première fois Kurt entendit cette sublime voix et son émotion est plus présente et lisible dans son visage.

**I feel like a shortstop  
Along third base  
I may just help you but I still don't like your face  
But believe me, I'm not hostile I just  
Want to hear you laugh  
When I'm sarcastic like that  
But that just makes me a dumb human  
Like you**

Son regard croisèrent le sien au même moment de la chanson, et Blaine lui sourit enfin avant de se replonger sur sa guitare et de sortir de nouvelles notes avec sa voix, une intensité si portante et si belle. Kurt, en sourit bêtement rien qu'à l'écoute sublime de cet instant dans cet endroit paradisiaque à ses yeux.

**Whyyyy Do I have this incredible need to stand up  
And say "Please, pay attention?"  
It's the last thing that I need  
To make myself seen  
Well, that ain't my intention  
No…**

**I feel like an artist  
Who's lost his touch**

Blaine effectue une mauvaise note avec sa guitare et grince un peu des dents, mais passé outré en voyant le visage de Kurt infaillible à son erreur.

**He likes himself in his art, but not his art too much  
But believe me, I've got something  
I just don't know how to say  
That I'm just fine with the way  
With the way that I'm moving**  
**But that just makes me a dumb human  
That just makes me  
That makes me a human like, you…**

Kurt applaudit avec un grand sourire Blaine qui ne fait qu'un maigre sourire en coin et range sa guitare dans sa housse. Il est très gêné à l'idée de se donner en spectacle vocalement. Depuis son éviction de la chorale de Dalton, les Warblers, Blaine n'a pas vraiment chanter et avait terriblement peur de perdre sa voix et sa puissance. Le visage radieux de Kurt, si bon soit-il lui démontre le contraire et un sourire un peu plus radieux s'affiche sur son visage.

- Tu chantes incroyablement bien Blaine.

- Je n'ai pas chanté depuis un moment pour être franc… Avoua Blaine en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

- Tu es timide ?

- Non… Non ! Dit-il en rougissant.

- Ne soit pas gêner tu sais…

- C'est une chanson que j'ai écrite il y a quelques temps… Quelques jours je voulais la jouer dans un lieu spécial pour moi et avec quelqu'un de spéciale pour avoir son avis.

- Elle parle beaucoup de toi, mais tu n'es pas stupide.

- L'humain est stupide. Son raisonnement et sa manière d'être et de faire est stupide. Tout est stupide dans ce monde. Cracha Blaine.

- Je suis stupide donc… Marmonna Kurt…

- Non ! Kurt je n'ai pas dis ça ! Qu'est-ce-que…

- Donc, tu te trompes. Le monde n'est pas stupide, seuls sont stupides ceux qui font de notre vie un enfer.

- Mhm… Enfin bref, comment est la chanson ?

- Elle est belle et parle de toi, donc je la trouve très bien. Même la fausse note en a été magnifique !

- Merde tu l'as entendu.

- Oui, mais elle ne m'a pas déranger, au contraire je trouve qu'elle donne un petit côté sympas à la chanson j'aime bien, je ne vois pas ce que je peux dire d'autre.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer Kurt…

- On a pratiquement deux heures de routes, mais on a le temps.

- Ma mère veut que je rentre avant la tombée de la nuit…

- Hein ? Mais, il fait nuit noire a six heures et il quatre heures… On va devoir partir alors ?

- Ouais… Répondit Blaine dont toute sa joie partit à la simple idée de se mettre en chemin.

Ils reprennent leurs affaires et marchèrent en direction de la voiture à laquelle Blaine prit le volant et les extirpent de la forêt en direction des voies principales. Pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps de sortir de l'agglomération de Westerville aucun des deux engagea une discussion. C'est Kurt qui finit par sortir du silence en premier.

- Tu me fais parfois penser à moi.

- Car on me fiche pas la paix au lycée ?

- Non, tu es à la fois très émotif mais également très solide émotionnellement. Tu as tellement de facettes en toi que c'est fascinant je t'assure.

- Dois-je le prendre mal ?

- Au contraire, c'est une qualité, car tu peux montrer à ceux qui…

- Ceux qui se sont attaquer à moi et s'attaqueront à moi, connaissent tout autant que toi, mes facettes comme tu dis. Mais je t'ai dis, seul Azimio me casse les pieds en ce moment donc soit tranquille.

- Et ton père, il ne te fait rien lui ?

- Il m'a frappé qu'une fois c'est bon. Souffla Blaine. S'il te plait, arrêtons de parler de moi, je regrette déjà de t'avoir raconté quelques passages douteux lorsque j'étais à Dalton.

Cette simple parole glaça la moitié du trajet en voiture. Blaine finit par observer Kurt, collée à sa vitre en train de regarder l'horizon, pensif. Blaine lâche un soupire lourd et continue de conduire en regardant droit devant le soleil disparaître.

- Bon ok, je suis désolé d'accord ?

- Ok.

- Quoi ? Tu es sérieux, juste ok ?

- Oui, juste ok. Quand tu auras finis de toujours t'en prendre à moi alors que je ne cherche qu'une chose, te changer les idées, et te donner des moments joyeux pour te faire digérer tes problèmes, lorsque tu auras compris ça peut-être que je ne dirais pas qu'ok.

- Kurt, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi et savoir qu'on a du partir si tôt m'a simplement rendu nerveux. Je ne me sens plus en sécurité chez moi, je… J'étouffe là-bas d'accord ? Il n'y à qu'avec toi que je me sens…

Blaine s'interrompt un long moment et finit par céder a sa concentration sur la route, sans prendre peine de terminer sa phrase.

- Il n'y à qu'avec moi que tu te sens… ?

- Aimer. Finit par dire Blaine. Quand je vais mal, tu es là. Quand je rigole, tu es là. Quand je ne fais rien, tu es là. Quand j'ai besoin de toi, tu n'es pas là mais tu es là… Je n'explique pas ce qui se passe entre nous, mais sache Kurt que ça me fait du bien, de me sentir pour la première fois, aimer par quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui m'apprécie comme je suis, qu'importe si je suis d'humeur joyeuse ou non, toi tu m'acceptes pour qui je suis et ça me fait du bien. Dit-il sans un seul air émotionnel.

- Wow… Euh…

- Quand je dis aimé, ce n'est pas amitié évidemment.

- Oui ! Bah oui, je n'ai pas imaginé autre chose. Ria Kurt en se tapant la tête contre la vitre.

- Je préfère le préciser, pas qu'il y est d'ambigüité entre nous.

- Oui, mais tu fais bien de le dire.

- En tout cas Kurt, malgré mes sauts d'humeurs, sache que j'ai beaucoup aimé cette journée avec toi et que, j'aimerais que mes week-ends soit comme ça à chaque fois.

- Bah on peut se voir demain si tu veux ?

- Non, demain je… J'aide mon père à réparer la cabane du lac derrière la maison, on essaie de le retaper pour en faire une petite maison pour mettre en location et avoir un peu d'argent en attendant que mon père trouve un nouvel emploi.

- Oh, bah j'aurais qu'à venir y vivre quand ce sera finit. Dit-il en plaisantant.

- Ce serait génial. Répondit avec sérieux Blaine qui se gare sur le bas côté.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

- Bah on est arrivée, chez moi.

Ils descendent de la voiture, Blaine prend sa guitare sur le dos et Kurt s'avance à lui.

- Baisse-toi, je vais faire quelque chose de français.

Blaine s'exécute et reçoit un baiser sur la joue à deux reprises. Il se redresse et son regard se perd dans celui de Kurt qui rougit et monte dans sa voiture sans dire un mot. Blaine resta là, a le voir partir au loin, arborant un sourire sur son visage. Il finit par rentrer chez lui alors que la nuit commença à assombrir le paysage de Lima. Blaine rentre heureux et son père ne lui dit rien, ni même sa mère, bien trop occuper à regarder un programme à la télévision. Blaine lui monte directement dans sa chambre en allant allumé son ordinateur et découvre un message de Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel :**

_C'est pour se dire, bonjour/ au revoir. _

Blaine comprit enfin la signification et sourit étrangement à l'idée de ce petit code, un code nouveau qu'il apprécie de plus en plus. Quelque chose qu'il apprécie car c'est Kurt. Parce que Kurt, commence à le rendre différent, Kurt provoque en lui une réaction qu'il ne maîtrise pas et dont il à parfaitement conscience que cela peut changer son affinité avec. Blaine, une fois de plus ignore tant bien que mal cette sensation qui l'envahit.

Kurt lui arrive chez lui tranquillement et s'installe à table alors que Carole finissait de préparer le dîner. Burt arrive juste après lui et s'installe à sa place habituelle et dévisage Kurt pour le faire parler.

- Quoi encore ?

- C'était bien ta journée ?

- Oui, ça l'était, ça change un peu. Avoua Kurt avec un petit sourire. Finn n'est pas là ?

- Non, il a préféré sortir tout le week-end avec Rachel, évidemment il nous l'a dit il y a qu'une heure. Commenta Carole.

- Tu aurais plus invité Blaine à manger avec nous si tu voulais.

- Papa, la situation actuelle avec sa famille est, difficile…

- Oui je sais, mais bon ça n'empêche pas ce gamin de venir chez nous si tu le souhaites.

- Son père l'a frappé hier.

Carole lâcha aussitôt sa cuillère qui tomba dans la casserole et Burt fronça des sourcils avant qu'un lourd silence envahisse la cuisine. Carole apporte les plats sur la table et Burt fit racler sa gorge avant de parler.

- Kurt, il t'a dit ça ?

- Je l'ai vu Papa, il été méchamment marquer, j'ai du l'amener a la parapharmacie et lui faire quelques soins, c'était moche à voir…

- Il t'a…

- Non. Il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui.

- Et sa mère ? Demanda Carole.

- Inconsciente, et elle aussi soumise à son père je pense… Je sais qu'au lycée c'est la misère pour lui, qu'à la maison c'est pareil mais je ne sais pas… Quelque chose me dit, quelque chose me fait savoir qu'il ne me dit pas tout, et qu'il me cache peut-être le pire. Il a énormément souffert à son ancienne école à ce qu'il m'a dit aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce-qu'on peut faire pour l'aider Papa ? Soupira Kurt.

- Rien.

- Burt !

- Carole, nous ne pouvons rien faire tant qu'il n'en verra pas la nécessité d'accepter quoi que ce soit. On se doit nous, d'attendre. Quant à toi Kurt tu ne peux que le faire parler pour l'instant et je te demande de ne jamais te lancer dans des histoires foireuses pour tenter de l'extirper, tu nous diras de ce qu'il en est mais jamais tu ne prendras une décision sans nous demander avant, est-ce claire ?

- Hein ?

- Est-ce claire ? Insista une nouvelle fois son père.

- Oui, oui très clair… Répondit avec force, Kurt tout en baissant ses yeux vers son assiette vide encore.

Carole fait un petit sourire à Kurt et lui sert quelques féculents dans son assiette alors que Burt lui enchaîne avec la charcuterie sur la table. Une ambiance conviviale autour d'un dîner simple comme les aiment Kurt malgré que son esprit soit orienté vers qu'une personne, Blaine. À la fin du dîner, Burt parti au salon regarder un match de football américain, et Kurt aida Carole pour la vaisselle.

- Tu ne nous dis pas tout concernant Blaine, je me trompe ?

- Comment ça… ?

- Tu ne serais pas en train de craquer un peu pour lui ?

- J'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec Blaine, c'est vrai. Il est charmant, drôle quand il veut, et j'ai tellement envie de voir sa réel personnalité comme aujourd'hui, et pas seulement celle qu'il s'inflige, celle d'une carapace et d'une tristesse. Ce n'est pas lui, ce caractère c'était le mien il y a quelques temps, mais so caractère, le vrai. Je l'ai vu cet après-midi.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de tout me dire…

- Je me suis grillé ? Demanda Kurt.

- Mhm… Un peu ? Souria Carole.

- Et merde… Grogna Kurt en se frappant la tête contre le meuble rythmé par les rires de Carole.

- Mais non, ce n'est rien, c'est bien d'avoir une attirance envers quelqu'un, c'est même bien pour ton âge, mais peut-être que tu vas trop vite, dans ta tête du moins. Je ne connais pas Blaine mais, laisse-lui du temps et laisse toi du temps pour voir ce que l'un veut de l'autre.

- C'est ce que je fais, mais quand il chante… Carole tu devrais le voir, il est si…

- Vous parlez de quoi ? Demanda Burt en s'approchant du frigo pour prendre une canette de bière.

- De rien, de rien… Répondit Carole.

- M'ouais, je n'aime pas quand on me cache des choses.

- Mais rien Papa, on discutait juste.

Burt repart bredouille et Kurt se remit à parler de Blaine. Blaine qui lui, redescendit de sa chambre pour rejoindre ses parents dans le salon. Il s'installe dans le sofa en face de ses parents et son père éteint subitement la télévision.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Parler de quoi ?

- D'hier soir.

- Je n'en ai pas l'envie…

- Je n'avais pas à te frapper, et je n'ai pas à m'en prendre à ta mère. Nous sommes tes parents et nous devons faire en sorte que tu aies une vie stable et convenable, c'est pourquoi… nous avons décidé de te faire une proposition. Nous pouvons te mettre à une résidence de lycéen non loin du lycée, et tu aurais ta…

- Non.

- Laisse-nous terminer…

- Non. Ça n'arrivera pas, car ça mettrais toute la famille dans la misère, on ne peut pas Papa alors je resterais. Mais par contre, la prochaine fois ou tu me toucheras moi, ou Maman. Tu dégageras de cette maison, et crois moi tu ne nous verras plus jamais.

- Blaine ne me parle pas comme ça, c'est déjà bien que je ne te punisse pas pour être sortie…

- Chéri nous en avons discuté tout à l'heure…

- Je ne veux pas savoir !

- Et aller ça recommence… Souffla Blaine quittant alors le salon.

Une énième dispute chez lui parmi tant d'autre. Ce soir là, Blaine ne s'embêta point à redescendre de sa chambre pour manger, tellement l'appétit s'était évaporer à la suite de cette dispute parentale. L'ordinateur et sa musique dans les oreilles est d'une meilleure compagnie pour lui ce soir là.

Le lendemain, comme prévu, il se lève pour partir aider son père à la rénovation de la cabane au lac dans leur parc. Durant ce court moment, Blaine retrouve le caractère de son père, celui qui lui a forgé l'ambition pour la Dalton, celui avec qui tout était possible avant son éviction de l'entreprise. Blaine sait qu'il ne lui reste pas longtemps avec ses parents, et il a bien peur de ne pouvoir partir en université plus tard faute de moyens. Pourtant c'est un sujet que Blaine aimerait parfois aborder, mais il n'en dit rien, peur de voir son père se mettre une nouvelle fois en colère et s'en prendre à lui.

C'est donc simplement en l'aidant que Blaine agira et non pas en temps que fils. Aider son père pour avoir la paix et obtenir ce dont il voudra, sortir. Après une longue après-midi de boulot, sa mère leur apporte à boire et ils s'installent sur la petite table en bois en face du lac, tout les trois comme une famille normale, mais loin de l'être. Blaine se sentant plus en confiance avec sa mère à côté aborde le sujet universitaire.

- Dîtes… Quand je partirais en université comment on fera, financièrement ?

- D'ici là, j'aurais un emploi et au pire tu travailleras hein !

- Oui, voilà ce n'est pas encore Blaine, ne soit pas pressé ce n'est que le début de l'année. Conclu sa mère.

- Ouais mais…

- Blaine, on a dit que d'ici là les choses seront meilleures, point final. Grogna son père sirotant sa bière.

- Ok… Soupira Blaine. Mais, et si je pars en colocation ?

- On verra chéri, on verra.

- Dîtes… Vu qu'on ne fête pas Noël… Est-ce-que je pourrais sortir ?

- Oui, oui si ça te fais plaisir de te trimballer dans les rues fait. Cracha son père avec froideur.

Préférant éviter de prolonger ce sujet, Blaine partit à l'intérieur de la maison et s'enferme dans le salon de musique et attrape son vieux violon et s'accorde un moment d'évasion avant de recevoir un appel qui changera ses plans pour la soirée. Blaine se rend au point de rendez-vous, à quelques lieux de sa maison et observe de loin plusieurs personnes. Il s'engage pour faire demi-tour mais d'autres arrivent derrière.

- Blainey, Blainey, Blainey… S'amusa à dire Sebastian.

- J'écoute allez-y… Dîtes puis tabassez moi après, vous ne savez faire que ça de toute façon.

- On t'a vu traîner vers l'école, on veut simplement s'assurer que tu ne prévoyais pas de faire quoi que ce soit pouvant nous être porteur de problèmes. Souria Hunter.

- Je me promenais.

- Avec Hummel ? Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui. Répondit Azimio.

- Mais qu'est-ce-qui vous prend bordel à tous ? Vous voulez que je fasse couler ce Glee Club ? Je le ferais, mais foutez-moi la paix, laisser moi vivre ce que je veux vivre ! S'écria Blaine serrant ses poings.

- Simple s'assurer que tu ne prépares rien contre nous. Souria Hunter.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que… Je suis seul contre vous tous, vous croyez vraiment que je fais le poids ? Mais ouvrez les yeux bons sang !

- Ce serait dommage qu'on s'en prenne à Kurt Hummel lui qui a tant déjà bavé… Marmonna Sebastian.

- Ne le tou… Mhmm… Oh… Uuuhh…

Blaine reçoit un coup de poing dans l'abdomen et se voit heurter le sol après sa tentative de vouloir frapper Sebastian. La troupe se mirent à rirent et finissent par s'écarter de lui. Le van et la voiture d'Azimio redémarre et le laisse en plan à quelques mètres de chez lui, à l'abri des regards indiscret. Blaine se sent simplement pris au piège d'une vie dont il ne peut contrôler. Ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, il finit par rentrer et reprend son caractère insensible et insoucieux comme il a tant l'habitude d'avoir chez lui. Isolé du monde et isolé des affaires malsaines qui le ronge peu à peu. Tout cela n'a aucun sens, et pourtant, Blaine est bel et bien pris dans un piège, et ce n'est pas seul qu'il trouvera l'issue de secours. Kurt est sûrement la personne la plus amené à l'aider, mais est-ce-que Kurt, est prêt à supporter tous ces secrets, et mensonges tout en acceptant la réalité du Blaine qu'il ne connait pas.

Cette simple pensée qui cristallise son sang à ne plus pouvoir répondre de ses membres, cet air de panique et d'étouffement qui l'envahit après une si bonne journée pourtant. C'était sûrement un trop bon week-end aux yeux de son carma, de son destin. Blaine monte dans sa salle de bain et se renferme prenant un rasoir qu'il casse et prend une lame et caresse sa peau avec avant de la regarder avec dévotion. Il finit par la faire serrer sur sa peau de manière à y faire une entaille légère mais suffisante pour que sa veine soit transpercer et fasse couler du sang.

Blaine se mord la lèvre du bas de douleurs, mais continu et se fait trois entailles avant d'appuyer dessus et de se sentir libérer, et soulager. Blaine expire avec adoration et laisse jaillir son sang dans l'évier de salle de bain. Apaiser et serein, il finit par s'appliquer une gaze sur ses trois entailles qu'il attache avec un sparadrap et rince l'évier, partant dans sa chambre avec l'impression de mieux. Comme si ces trois entailles venaient de lui ôter ses démons et la souffrance de sa vie actuelle, agissant comme des paroles sortant de la bouche de son meilleur-ami. Seulement cette joie s'arrête à la simple pensée du lendemain, et de l'explication rationnelle à ce nouveau bandage recouvrant son poignet et ses entailles d'automutilation qu'il s'est infligé.

Lorsque Blaine arrive le lendemain au lycée avec des gants et des manches longues recouvrant son bras, il fut simplement rassurer de voir que ni Santana, ni Kurt n'y prêtèrent attention. Il finit par les saluer et se glisser dans la foule comme eux le fond. Les discussions ne sont pas vraiment orienter vers lui mais il écoute attentivement les bruits de couloirs.

- Enfin bref c'était magique avec Brittany, on a vraiment pris plaisir, même si Lord Tubbington à un peu foirer mes plans, c'tait sympas ce rodéo trype entre fille. S'enthousiasma à dire Santana.

- Oh bonjour BadBoy, je suis la présentatrice de l'émission web, Fondue For Two, ça te dirait d'être l'invité exceptionnel du numéro de cette semaine avant les vacances ? Proposa Brittany.

- Euh…

- Dit non ! On ne peut échapper à ses questions ! Ria Kurt.

- Dit oui si tu es fou. Enchaina Santana.

- Désolé, mais… Kurt, je suis fou alors j'accepte ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Super, rendez-vous, disons mercredi chez moi, après les cours. Proposa Brittany.

- Euh, ouais ça marche, ça marche tu peux me donner ton adresse ?

- On fait mieux, je t'y amène, on partira tous ensemble, je viendrais te chercher chez toi, mercredi matin et puis voilà, qu'en dis-tu ? Proposa Kurt.

- Ouais, ok ça marche faisons comme ça après tout ça peut être fun cette émission !

- On dit tous ça en tant que spectateur, mais pas en tant que Guest de son émission crois-moi ! Ria Santana.

- C'est si horrible que ça tes questions Brittany ?

- Non, elles sont simples, tu ne peux juste pas utiliser de joker, ah si une fois.

- Et généralement elle te grille to joker dès la deuxième question et c'est là, qu'elle dit les pires questions inévitables pour elle et ses quelques dizaines de milliers de spectateurs.

- Wow, tant que ça ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Shhh ! Tais-toi Kurt, il veut y aller, il verra bien ce qui l'attend chez elle, en tout cas on va bien se marrer moi je le sens ! Ria Santana.

- Vous allez me faire…

HEY MC KINLEY ! MERCREDI SOIR CE SERA BLAINE ANDERSON L'INVITE DE FONDUE FOR TWO !

- Oh non… Pas les haut-parleurs…

- Et si, trop tard tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière Blainey… Ria Santana tirant sur sa manche.

- Tu verras, ça ira, utilise juste le joker au plus tard. Recommanda Kurt.

- Sinon, ça va toi ?

- Bah oui, et toi, c'était comment ton dimanche ?

- Très bien, mon père se rattrape et c'est cool que ce soit ainsi. Il me laisse sortir pendant les vacances comme bon me semble, on pourra se voir. Souria Blaine.

- Oh, cool mais bon tu sais avec Noël…

- Je ne fête pas Noël. On n'a pas un rond pour des cadeaux.

- Ah… Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas que…

- Kurt, ça va, je le vie très bien, je t'assure.

- Au pire… On peut t'inviter toi et tes parents ?

- Non, hors de question, je ne m'incrusterais pas. Répondit aussitôt Blaine.

- Bon bah… Ok… Comme tu veux, c'est triste c'est tout… Marmonna Kurt.

- Bref, ce soir on se voit pour ton cours de piano ?

- Oh euh, ouais pourquoi pas ! Chez moi où chez toi ?

- Comme tu veux.

- Je peux, passer chez moi pour déposer mes affaires, souffler un peu et laisser un message à mon père et te rejoindre chez toi au pire ?

- Ouais, faisons comme ça, ça évitera que mes parents gueulent éventuellement. Ria cyniquement Blaine.

- Ok, ça marche alors faisons ainsi. Souria Kurt.

- Super… Marmonna Blaine.

Kurt part devant lui rejoindre Rachel pour lui dire bonjour et le délaisse quelque peu. Blaine perdit son petit sourire et part dans le sens contraire, rapidement interrompu par Santana qui, plaquant sa main contre son abdomen, le fait faire demi-tour et se poste avec elle contre le mur de la salle en attendant patiemment l'heure d'entrer dans cette salle. Malheureusement pour lui il tombe sur une interrogation et se voit envahit par le syndrome de l'amnésie pour compléter cette fiche qu'il rend avec très peu d'écrit, bien trop distrait par d'autres choses se passant dans la salle, comme Kurt et ses sourires vers Rachel. Il supporte de moins en moins la solitude et ne fait de ne pas avoir Kurt prêt de lui, avec lui.

A la fin de l'heure il quitta la salle pour aller aux toilettes et y retrouve un membre du clan d'Azimio qui le regarde avec un sourire narquois mais ne lui fait rien. Le temps de quelques instants il crut sentir son cœur rendre l'âme, mais ce n'était qu'une petite crise de panique intérieurement. Il se verse littéralement une bonne claque d'eau sur les joues et se regarde dans le miroir en face.

- Ça va ? Demanda Kurt, entrant dans les toilettes.

- Ouais… Un coup de barre c'est tout. Souria timidement Blaine.

- Bl…

- Ku…

- Non, toi !

- Non, après toi ! Ria Blaine.

- Est-ce-qu'on pourra faire un… Duo au Glee Club, vendredi ?

- Ouais, bien sûr ! Bien sûr Kurt avec joie.

- Ok, à toi !

- Euh… Je…

- Tu… ? Sourit Kurt.

La sonnerie retentit et Blaine referma instantanément sa bouche ouverte et Kurt lui se contenta d'hausser ses épaules et d'ouvrir la porte des toilettes, laissant passer Blaine avant lui. Au cours qui suivirent cet échange, les garçons s'installent à la même table et se chuchotent quelques paroles obscènes et hilarante qui finissent par trahir Kurt et son rire de porcin.

- Kurt Hummel, dehors.

- Mais qui… Si… Qui… Quoi ? Rhiiiin !

- Et voilà que Porcelaine fait le cochon hein ! Beugla Santana.

La classe toute entière se mit à rire, quant à Blaine lui se mordille simplement la lèvre du bas en regardant Kurt, si rouge et si rieur.

- Mais c'est lui Madame ! Dit-il en montrant du doigt, Blaine.

- Beuh ! J'ai rien fais ! Kuuurrt ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Très bien, vous serez retenus mercredi ça vous apprendra à vous payer ma tête. Et que ça ce calme ici ou c'est tout le monde ! Hurla la professeure de sciences.

Le calme revient aussitôt dans son cours et Kurt se calma du mieux qu'il pouvait, le sourire narquois de Blaine n'arrangeant pas les choses, bien au contraire, cela le déstabilise. Ce sourire qu'il ne voit que très rarement, mais si étincelant, et son regard si envoûtant et si tendre… ses yeux brillant comme un embrasement de volupté et de plaisirs coupables. Ils ne se séparent pas du regard, jusqu'à ce que…

- Bureau de Sylvester, tout les deux ! S'exclama la professeure en frappant leur table.

- Cool, on commençait à s'ennuyer… S'exclama Blaine.

- Ouuhh… Nasty Blaine ! Commenta Santana.

- Toi, ne t'y met pas. Et vous, dehors, maintenant.

Kurt ne prend pas la peine de regarder ses camarades et amis, et file dans le couloir en direction du bureau de Sue Sylvester, Blaine arrive derrière lui peu après en riant sauf que Kurt n'est plus d'humeur à rire vraisemblablement, c'est ce que Blaine se dit en lisant dans son regard.

- Mercredi, premières heures de colle pour moi et aujourd'hui, première exclusion véritable de cours. Mon père va juste, me tuer.

- Pourquoi tu n'écoutais pas le cours ?

- Pourquoi tu me fixais comme ça ? Enchaîna Kurt.

- Pourquoi vous trainez dans mon couloir ?

- Toi ta g… Oh ! Principal Sylvester… Bégaya Kurt.

- Dans mon bureau tout les deux.

- C'est drôle ! Nous venions justement pour y boire le café. S'exclama avec sarcasme et un sourire moqueur, Blaine.

- Blaine ! Murmura Kurt lui frappant dans l'aine.

Marchant derrière elle, ils entrent dans son bureau et s'installe sur la banquette du mur et regarde Sue passer quelques appels et remplir quelques démarches administratives avant de s'occuper d'eux. Kurt connait parfaitement bien ce bureau et la dernière fois qu'il y mit les pieds, ce fut peut-être lorsque Karofsky fut renvoyés. Instinctivement son corps tremble en se remémorant ce douloureux passage et Blaine lui murmure de simples mots pensant que cela changerait la donne.

- Kurt… Tu trembles ? Je… Je suis désolé…

- Ça va, ça va… Répondit d'une voix douce, Kurt.

- Bien ! Exclusion ? Cela m'étonne de toi Kurt. Vraiment, je te savais rebelle de la mode mais de là à être exclu de cours, je crois que je vais le marquer dans ton dossier avec un « Bravo, il aura au moins joué le rebelle une fois dans ce foutu lycée. » … Anderson tout autant, ton dossier de Westerville est pourtant bon… Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

- Et bien… Commença Kurt.

- Oh non pitié, c'est bon vos histoires de tourtereaux qui se prenne le bec dans mon lycée ne m'intéresse pas et ça me provoque même, la nausée…

- Euh, des tourtereaux ? Répéta Blaine en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Tiens tu as des sourcils triangulaires ? Demanda Sue.

- Hein ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Quoi ? Enchaina Kurt.

- Euh ? Marmonna Sue.

- Ah ouais, il a les sourcils triangulaires ! Commenta Kurt.

- Oh putain faut l'envoyer à la Zone 51 qu'il l'autopsie, c'est fou, ça… Attend fait voir ! S'approcha Sue.

- Oh ! S'écria Blaine !

- Uuuuhh ! Bondit Kurt de sa banquette.

- On est là par exclusion, donc faite nous votre sermon et laissez mes sourcils tranquille !

- Si ça t'enchante tant que ça… Bon vous êtes coller je présume…

- Oui. Voilà… Merci, Blaine !

- Rho arrête c'est pas moi qui a rigoler comme un porcin en classe…

- Quoi ? Kurt tu rigoles comme un cochon ? Putain j'en apprendrais tout les jours…

- Mais, c'est bon foutez moi la paix, tout ça n'a aucun sens ! S'énerva Kurt agitant ses mains en mains.

Sue se réinstalle dans son fauteuil en cuir et réfléchit durant quelques minutes. Quelques minutes qui furent silencieuse et dont l'ambiance sadique de Sue reprit de plus belle. Après plusieurs hésitations, elle finit par rendre son verdict.

- Si tu me fais la truie au micro à la pause pour effrayer les jeunes je te fais sauter l'heure de colle, à tous les deux.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est ignoble ! Râla avec dégoût Kurt.

- Moi je n'y vois rien contre…

- Toi ferme-là !

- Tu devrais écouter ton petit-ami… Commenta Sue en hochant sa tête.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, mais alors là moi de mon vivant, je ne ferais pas le cochon au micro !

Le sourire de Sue à cet instant n'indique rien de bon. Le choix fut tout trouver pour elle et à y réfléchir, Kurt aurait sûrement choisir le ridicule plutôt que l'instance décision de Sue pour cette exclusion. Non seulement de l'exclusion du mercredi, Sue les envoient pour les deux heures suivante faire ce qu'elle devait faire il fut un temps, lorsque Figgins diriger encore l'établissement.

- Géniale, j'ai une tête à passer le balai franchement ? En plus ça pu… Râla Kurt.

- Ce sont des vestiaires, et on doit avoir finit avant qu'ils reviennent de cours… Alors arrête de te plaindre et, bosse. Rappela Blaine, son ami à l'ordre.

- Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi nous quoi… Tout ça parce qu'on prenait plaisir à se regarder ? … Je ne voulais pas dire plaisir, excuse-moi…

- Kurt, arrête de me fixer comme ça et balayent ils vont bientôt arriver… Souffla de nerf, Blaine.

Kurt s'exécute et durant les quelques minutes qui suivent, silence complet. Ce n'est que lorsque les équipes de sport revienne qu'ils s'écartent et libère les vestiaires partant avec le chariot. Blaine rangea quelques plots au fond de la salle tandis que Kurt finissait de passer la serpillère devant les vestiaires quand toute la troupe d'élèves arrive.

- Tiens, Hummel tu t'es recyclée ? Manque plus que le torchon et tu feras la belle Conchita de l'école. Avec ton air efféminé en plus… Ria Rick, le capitaine de l'équipe d'Hockey.

- Bah alors elle est muette ? Ria l'un d'entre eux.

- Peut-être qu'il n'a pas assez de couille pour répondre, oh j'oubliais… Tu es une vilaine pute. Ria Rick.

Kurt ne répondit pas, et Blaine se stoppe de ranger, et écoute les insultes et moqueries que Kurt reçoit alors qu'il est seul avec eux. Blaine s'avance doucement et observe la scène. Rick, ce grand rouquin est tout près de Kurt qui est plaqué contre des casiers en tenant son balai, pétrifié de ce qui peut se passer, bien trop envahit par l'image d'un Karofsky violent. Blaine e sait guère quoi faire à cet instant…

- Mais où est donc ta nouvelle pédale ? Tu es seul ? Kurtnia… Ria Rick.

- La-Lach… Blaine ! S'écria Kurt.

Blaine arrivant en trompe fonce tout droit sur Rick qu'il plaqua au sol et lui met un coup de poing au visage, un deuxième et roule pour s'en prendre un autre. L'afflux dans les vestiaires et le brouha envahit les oreilles de Kurt et le Coach ne tarda pas à arriver. Kurt observe simplement la scène de combat s'offrant devant ses yeux sans savoir comment réagir, c'est la première fois qu'il voit Blaine se battre. A en croire la manière de ce dernier ce n'est pas la première, puisqu'il maitrise les coups et arrive à en mettre plusieurs sur Rick malgré que quelques uns s'écrase sur son visage.

- C'est quoi ce… Arrêtez moi ça tout de suite ! Hurla Beiste qui attrape le premier venu, Blaine.

- Reparle comme ça de Kurt, je te tue… Je te tue c'est clair, je te tue ! Cracha Blaine en s'essuyant la lèvre saignante.

- Dehors, dégage de mon vestiaire toi. Kurt ça va ? Demanda Beiste qui laissa Blaine s'échapper.

- O-Oui… Ça va je-je je vais y aller… Dit-il en laissant le chariot en plein milieu.

Kurt, enfin à l'extérieur des vestiaires chercha Blaine, mais le bruit de poubelle heurtant quelque chose dans le couloir d'à côté attire son attention, ça ne peut être que Blaine. Lorsqu'il s'y avance et qu'il vit Blaine s'acharner sur les poubelles, il fut dans un premier temps effrayer, mais mit sa main sur l'épaule de Blaine qui se retourne vers lui prêt à le frapper. Désormais plaqué contre le mur avec une main tenant son col et un poing fermé vers sa tête, Kurt pouvait lire la haine et l'envie de tuer dans le regard de Blaine, il eut la peur de sa vie après celle de Karofsky.

- B…Bl-Blaine… C'est moi… Kurt… Murmura t-il dont sa voix trembler totalement.

- K-Ku…Kurt…

- Oui, c'est moi, je vais bien… Tout va bien L…La-Lâche moi maintenant… Demanda Kurt en le suppliant d'un regard triste et très apeuré.

Blaine baissa sa main et ne serre plus son poing, prenant l'amabilité de relâcher le col de Kurt qui soupire de soulagement et observe Blaine tourner en rond avec ses mains autant tremblante qu'un malade de Parkinson. Ce n'est qu'après quelque seconde que Blaine s'arrête de tourner et plonge son regard remplis de colère dans celui de Kurt.

- Comment tu fais pour supporter tout ça, Kurt ? Tu étais tranquille avant que j'arrive ici et maintenant ils recommencent ? Pourquoi ?

- Je-Je ne sais pas Blaine… Je ne sais pas…

- C'était comme ça avant que j'arrive ? Quand c'était cet enfoiré de Karofsky ? Cracha Blaine.

- Je…

- Répond moi bordel ! Cria Blaine en frappant dans le mur.

- Tu me fais peur… Je ne te reconnais pas… Murmura Kurt dont sa gorge commencer à nouer de tristesse.

- Plus jamais Kurt, plus jamais quelqu'un te parlera comme ça car la prochaine fois je tuerais cette personne, je tuerais tu m'entends ?

- Ne dis pas…

- Comment tu fais pour te laisser marcher les pieds tout autant que moi alors que tu as plus de mérites que moi dans cette putain de vie Kurt ? Pourquoi tu subis ça de nouveau… Pourquoi tu agis ainsi avec moi, et pourquoi tu ne…

- Blaine s'il te plait arrête… Tu me fais très peur là… Rappela à nouveau Kurt d'une voix plus que tremblante.

Blaine se stoppa nette lorsqu'il vit une première larme suivit d'une autre qui ruisselait le long des joues rouges de Kurt. Toute sa colère tomba en un instant et il baisse aussitôt la tête, de honte. De culpabilité et de regrets, suivit d'une minute de silence facile, si ce n'est pas plus.

- Kurrrtt… Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé, je suis désolé Kurt, je n'aurais pas du… Dit-il en fondant en larme contre le mur, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes.

- Blaine, tu m'as comme qui dirait, sauver la mise, tu n'as pas à être désolé. Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait. Même si tu m'as fais beauc…

- Je t'ai fais peur, je… je le lis encore dans tes yeux, et là aussi tu as peur, parce que… Sinon tu serais déjà là et non pas en face de moi debout contre ce mur dans la…

- Blaine, stop. Relève-toi.

Kurt, s'avance alors vers Blaine et lui tend sa main qu'il refuse un premier temps, et finit par lever la tête et voir le petit sourire de Kurt, ce sourire si rassurant qui change toujours tout. Blaine attrape alors sa main et part dans les toilettes les plus proches de là. De là, Ils pénètrent dans ceux des filles pour être pleinement tranquille et Kurt fait assoir Blaine sur l'évier et lui passe un peu d'eau sur sa blessure à la lèvre pour éviter un dessèchement avant de le conduire à l'infirmerie du lycée. Une fois sur place ils y retrouvent évidemment Rick, mais ils furent séparer, Kurt ne quitta pas d'une seconde Blaine.

- Ça risque de brûler un petit…

- Hiiiiii…

- Voilà… ça brule je t'avais prévenu.

- Putain de merde…

- Tu t'en sors mieux que ton camarade, lui aura de bons cocard.

Kurt resta quelque peu choqué de voir que Blaine n'eut aucun hématome, sûrement que son visage est habituer aux coups désormais, les bleues de son père la dernière fois ne sont plus apparent. Lorsque l'infirmière souhaita changer son pansement au poignet, Blaine redevient vulnérable comme dans son habitude.

- N-Non… Je, je le ferais chez moi, c'est bon merci.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu t'es fais… ? Demanda l'infirmière.

- Je me suis coupé en aidant mon père ce n'est rien…

- Je peu voir, au moins désin…

- Ma mère m'a désinfecté, ça va je vous dis.

- Bon… Très bien, tu peux y aller alors.

Blaine partit dans son coin, ne laissant guère le temps à Kurt de le rattraper lui qui fut aussitôt attraper par sa meilleure-amie et l'ensemble du Glee Club qui venait d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé et évidemment, la virulente colère et bagarre de Blaine n'est pas passé inaperçu.

- J'espère que ça va toi ? Demanda Rachel.

- Oui, ça va, grâce à Blaine… Soupira Kurt.

- On nous a dit qu'il avait provoqué Rick, c'est vrai ?

- Quoi ? Non… Non c'est ridicule, ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé ! Corrigea Kurt.

- Il s'est passé quoi alors ? Demanda Santana.

- Sue nous a fait faire des travaux d'intérêt généraux pendant l'heure du cours de Shuester, évidemment… Et on nettoyer les vestiaires sauf que…

Kurt s'interrompt et son visage devient plus émotif et son expression faciale explique déjà la suite. Rachel le prend dans ses bras, pendant que Santana balança des propos vulgaires et rageant à l'égard de ce qui s'est passé.

- Si Blaine n'aurait pas foncé sur lui je… Je ne sais pas comment ça aurait finit…

- Et, pourquoi il n'est pas avec toi là ? Demanda Santana.

- Ouais, c'est vrai d'habitude il est toujours avec… Commença à dire Finn.

- Il a faillit me frapper, il ne me reconnait plus tellement qu'il était sur les nerfs.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent ses amis.

- Du calme, il s'est calmer quand il a vu mes yeux, mais…

- Il est ou ? Demanda Santana.

- Il est partit là-bas. Répondit Kurt en montrant la sortie du doigt.

- Ok, je vais le voir, vous, vous vous occupez de Kurt, et moi de Blaine.

- Santana, ne lui fait rien s'il te plait…

- On verra. Dit-elle simplement.

Elle regagna la sortie Ouest du lycée et marche quelques minutes dans le parc et retrouve Blaine, seul assis derrière les gradins, caché, les genoux contre son corps et la tête enfouie dedans. Marchant normalement, Blaine entendis ses pas rapprochés mais ne réagit pas, restant là, à se morfondre et se cacher du regard des autres. Santana regarda autour d'elle et finit par s'assoir sur le goudron en piteuse état, en face de lui et elle vient poser une main sur son mollet qu'elle frotte fermement.

- Et si tu me disais ce qui t'arrive, tu veux ?

- Pour me juger après ? Non.

- Blaine… Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait tu le sais. Tu as surpassé tes propres peurs pour Kurt, et ça, c'est courageux.

- Pourquoi j'ai fais ça… Demanda Blaine en regardant Santana.

- Parce que tu refuses qu'on s'attaque à tes amis, tu as agis comme toute personne se doit de faire, même si tu ne l'as pas reconnu sur le coup…

- C'est surtout ça qui me hante… Il doit me haïr…

- Hey, regarde-moi… Dit-elle en redressant sa tête avec ses doigts sur son menton. Tu as agis comme un homme doit agir, tu ne l'as pas reconnu car il était pétrifier de peur, c'était la première fois que tu voyais Kurt comme ça, tu ne pouvais pas savoir comment lui réagirait. Tu ne lui as pas fais de mal, tu lui as sauvé la mise d'accord ? Tu l'as aidé.

- C'est vr-vrai ?

- Bien sûr Blaine, si tu ne serais pas là, Kurt serait seul, car il est beaucoup délaissé par Rachel depuis que sa relation avec Finn est de plus en plus sérieuse. Tu as bien agis Blaine et… Je dois avouer que je suis contente que tu sois ici, Kurt avait besoin de toi et je crois que toi aussi tu as besoin de quelqu'un comme Kurt.

Blaine sourit timidement aux propos de Santana et la laisse se coller a lui, et progressivement elle lui fit une accolade et Blaine la serre davantage dans son étreinte avec un sourire qu'elle ressentit, mais également entend les quelques reniflements dans son cou mais n'en dit rien. Ils restèrent là, assis sous ce gradin dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre un long moment de la pause déjeuner. Jusqu'à ce que Blaine lui lâche la grappe et se relève en l'aidant.

- On mange ensemble ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment de retrouver Kurt.

- Parce qu'il…

- Non ! Je te coupe tout de suite, non, simplement parce qu'il est avec Rachel et je pense que pour, calmer le jeu de tout ce qui se dit, il va lui expliquer en détail et Rachel, si elle te voit maintenant va te harceler, donc évitons les le temps du repas, on va sortir je te paie ton repas, ça me fait plaisir.

- Toi, payer le repas de quelqu'un ? Je te dois quoi en échange. Demanda aussitôt Blaine connaissant quelque peu le caractère de Santana.

- Que tu me dises la vérité de ce que je voudrais savoir.

- La vérité ?

- Ton histoire. Je garderais tout pour moi, mais après tout ça… J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur toi.

- Je peux très bien refuser, me payer ma bouffe et te tenir simplement compagnie.

- Oui, mais tu ne le feras pas. Car tu te sens pris dans un piège et tu ne supportes plus comment les choses sont, tu as besoin de parler mais tu ne veux pas dire ce que tu as envie de dire à Kurt, car sa nature est bien trop sensible sur certains points.

- Comment…

- Je sais ? Car tu arrives d'une prestigieuse école, tu la quittes pour raison économique, je conçois, tu arrives ici, et tu regardes ceux qui te font chier, notamment Azimio comme si tu le connaissais déjà. J'ai vu ton regard, je sais ce qu'il représente, tu es dans la merde, et tu ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Mais ici, ce n'est pas le lieu pour en parler, on est jamais vraiment trop sûr.

Blaine finit par faire un sourire en coin et marche au côté de Santana en direction de l'épicerie à quelques rues du lycée et lors du paiement, elle regarda Blaine et il baissa la tête, payant à sa place. Désormais elle sait que Blaine lui fait confiance et espère tirer de ce repas quelque chose qui pourrait lui mettre ne serait-ce que la puce à l'oreille.

De son côté, Kurt et Rachel déjeunent au self du lycée, Kurt n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup parler, ayant raconter la majeur partie de l'histoire en plein couloir devant tout l'attroupement du Glee Club. Rachel, quelque peu compréhensive ne revient pas sur ce sujet, pensant plutôt à changer les idées de Kurt et penser aux festivités de fin d'année, et également du duo de vendredi.

- Du coup, tu as ta chanson pour toi et Blaine ?

- Non, je voulais lui en parler ce soir quand il me fera ma leçon de piano, je pense que ce sera mieux s'il me donne lui aussi son ressentît. Je cherche une chanson qui donnerait de l'âme et un sens à mes pensées et aux siennes. Quelque chose qui me représente lui et moi. Mais est-ce-qu'il voudra toujours faire le cours ce soir, voudra t-il toujours être au Glee Club vendredi et chanter avec moi… Je n'en sais rien… Soupira Kurt.

- Tu connais Santana, elle sait se montrer persuasive, elle arrivera à le faire parler et il reviendra un peu plus détendu. Santana gère ne t'en fais pas. Assura Rachel.

- Ouais, c'est sûr… Souria Kurt.

Parallèlement, Blaine mangea sa salade sans rien dire de spéciale, Santana très patiente attendit évidemment que Blaine finissent de manger avant d'enchainer ses questions. Lorsqu'il donna ses derniers coups de fourchette elle se décide qu'il est temps pour elle de le faire parler.

- Donc tu étais chez les Warblers…

- Ouais.

- Ils sont sexy les mecs là-bas.

- Gosse de riche, donc prennent soin d'eux, ouais. Ria Blaine.

- Est-ce que tu as été maltraité là-bas ?

- Comment ça ?

- Est-ce-que tu fus, évincé et lynché, servant d'esclave quoi ?

- J'étais le larbin ouais. Je…

- Il n'y à que moi Blaine, juste toi et moi.

- J'étais souvent collé à leur places, et souvent je… J'espionnais les chorales adverses par mes propres moyens pour aller en faveur des Warblers et leurs répétitions et prestations hors de l'école. Voilà je t'ai…

- Tu n'as pas finis Blaine. Pourquoi veux-tu garder le plus gros ?

- Parce que ça ne te regarde pas. Je- j'ai été idiot de me dire que je pourrais te parler très franchement et que…

- Blaine.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce-que, si tu as envie, un jour de m'en parler tu me téléphonerais ?

- Je…

- Réfléchit, on a le temps, je ne veux pas une réponse pouvant me faire plaisir et que tu ne penses pas. Blaine, je ne suis pas Kurt, et je ne suis pas Rachel. Si tu veux te confier seulement à moi, quelque soit la lourdeur des choses, ce sera un secret, et je le garderais pour moi, car on est ami.

- Tu…

- Je le jure, Blaine tu as ma parole.

Blaine se réinstalle à ses côtés et s'élance dans le récit de son parcours prestigieux à la Dalton et ses divers mandats du parfait étudiant mature et très serein de lui. Blaine dévoile dans son histoire un caractère que personne ne voit, si ce n'est Kurt en intimité et, ses colères, ses défenses. Lorsqu'il partit sur le sujet du harcèlement et de la manipulation d'Hunter et de Sebastian, Santana prit ses mains dans les siennes et lui caressèrent pour le rassurer et le faire continuer dans son histoire. Blaine en confiance continue de faire ses aveux.

- Et j'ai dealer, j'ai continué de jouer le livreur et le fournisseur, et fournir la Dalton. Je l'ai piqué avec les seringues, je… C'était un réel dopage et une addiction pour eux, et quand j'ai arrêté… Ils m'ont cogné et on fait de ma vie un enfer et…

- Hey… Ça va aller, ils ne te feront plus rien maintenant, tu n'y es plus… Dit-elle en caressant son dos.

- Justement… Azimio les connait très bien et… Je me sens pris au piège Santana… Je ne sais plus quoi faire, ni comment agir pour m'en sortir… Dit-il avec quelques larmes dans ses yeux qui ne tombent pas.

- Ecoute, je… On est là avec toi. Tu n'es pas amis avec tout les New Directions, mais quand un des nôtres à besoin d'aide, nous sommes tous avec lui alors, nous ne te lâcheront pas et crois moi, on va t'aider quand tu auras des problèmes de sécurité et autres. Je veillerais personnellement à ce que tu ailles bien, et a ce que Kurt aille lui aussi bien car je sens que si tu caches tout ça c'est que tu as peur de ses réactions et qu'il te lâche, c'est ton seul véritable ami ici alors je comprends parfaitement.

- Merci, Santana… Ça fait du bien de… Vider un peu la pression, vraiment merci, tu es une chouette fille. Dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

- Ce qui me chiffonne, c'est que tu ne me dis toujours pas tout… Mais je comprends, allons-y doucement…

- Hey, tu crois que…

- Oh oui j'oubliais, vous vous mettez quand ensemble toi et Kurt ?

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Vous tombez raide dingue l'un pour l'autre, ce serait cool que vous soyez ensemble, à moins que…

- Si c'est une blague, c'est la meilleur, je ne sors pas avec mes amis, moi. Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune latina.

- Oh… Je vois, je vois tu veux jouer dans la provocation ? Tu sais que tu as justement devant toi, la reine des salopes de McKinley High ? Je suis du Lima Height Adjacent, et personne, oui personne n'osent s'amuser avec moi sur ce terrain là…

- Et bien, c'est-peut-être le moment pour toi d'avoir quelqu'un qui te défieras pas à pas, dans ta petite vie de garce ?

- Mhm… Anderson tu commences à me plaire, j'aime bien ta façon de t'amuser… Ria Santana. Tu peux être un vrai masochiste tu le sais ça ?

- Pardon ? Pouffa t-il de rire.

- C'est souvent les gens qui souffrent de solitude ou de réelle souffrance morale qui deviennent les personnes les plus sadiques sexuellement, et moralement. Ce n'est pas moi qui le dit, hein c'est les scientifiques et leurs foutues analyses totalement absurde et infâme. Ria Santana.

- Moi de mon vivant, je ne ferais pas ce genre de chose, c'est ignoble et dégueulasse !

- Tu iras sur un site porno et tu taperas « bdsm » on verra si ça ne t'excite pas le tuyau d'arrosage qui repose soigneusement dans ton pantalon. Rien que le fait d'en parler je suis sûr que tu as la demi-molle, si tu veux je peux te la toucher et aviser une petite fellation divine avec ma grosse bouche.

- Euh…

- Je déconne ! Ça ne se voit pas ? Dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

- Dit moi que tu dis toutes ces conneries simplement dans le but de me faire rire, et de me changer les idées…

- En partie oui, mais parce que je ne rigole pas, je suis très sérieuse à la fois. C'est juste que généralement, ça fait rire tout le monde alors je me suis tiens que ce serait cool de te raconter ça. Et tu sais ce qui m'étonne ?

- Non… Pas vraiment. Avoua Blaine.

- C'est que Kurt à eu exactement la même réaction à quelques mots près que toi.

- Arrête un peu de vouloir nous mettre ensemble toi… Souffla Blaine en penchant la tête en arrière.

- Je t'assure, je ne te dis pas de conneries, tu pourras lui demander, où même demander à Rachel.

Blaine sourit agréablement et part avec elle en direction du lycée pour y regagner les couloirs tant peuplés pour suivre les prochains cours de la journée. Un quotidien bientôt terminé, pour le temps des vacances d'hiver, de fin d'année. Lorsqu'ils reviennent dans l'enceinte de William McKinley High, ils allèrent tout simplement dans la cour, vers les gradins et s'installe à une table en compagnie de quelques membres du Glee Club avec qui, Rachel força la mise pour les faire parler et ainsi, distraire Kurt qui n'était toujours pas sortie du réfectoire, bien trop occuper avec ses histoires de mode et de Rachel.

- Je pense que ce serait bien que tu fasses une colocation quand tu partiras, je ne pourrais pas être avec toi tu le sais… Soupira Rachel.

- Oui, je sais tu pars en ménage avec Finn sur New-York, si tout va bien pour vos diplômes et admissions… Mais le problème est, avec qui ?

- Tu trouveras bien d'ici quelques mois et puis au pire, tu iras à l'aventure avec un ou une parfaite inconnue, c'est aussi excitant de faire ça ainsi, ça te fera des connaissances supplémentaires. Ou bien, Blaine !

- Blaine ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il veut faire en poursuite d'étude, si ça se trouve à cause de ses parents il va rien faire et restera ici toute sa vie, je ne sais pas… Après tout, nous avons tous, notre temps encore. On est qu'à notre début de dernière année qui plus est… qui sait ce que la vie nous réserve…

- Ouais, après tout… Nous avons ce temps encore, les temps ont largement le temps, de changer.

- Mhm, voilà ! En tout cas, merci ça m'a fait du bien de parler et de me changer les idées. J'espère que Blaine acceptera de venir ce soir pour ma leçon de piano, ça ferait une occasion à ce qu'il puisse me parler hors lycée.

- De toute manière après c'est les vacances, donc vous avez le temps de discuter tout les deux.

Rachel et Santana ont tout à fait raison, il est grand temps pour eux d'avoir une discussion pleine et solide après cet évènement de violence qui hante l'un comme l'autre. Santana elle, voit en Blaine et en Kurt les sentiments qu'ils ont au fond d'eux, leurs réelles sentiments, sentant cette amitié se transformer au fond d'eux-mêmes en une idylle que ni Kurt, ni Blaine s'autorise.

Blaine est fatigué et sous pression quotidiennement avec ses vieux démons et ses démons actuelle, tandis que Kurt voit en Blaine une sorte de perfection maladive, et un côté sombre et sinueux qui malgré tout attire toute son attention depuis maintenant plusieurs longues semaine de cohabitation scolaire et de sorties. Cette idylle pour le moment endormit mais qui ne cessent d'hanter les pensées de Kurt en particulier dont la folle envie de le serrer de nouveau dans ses bras le guette au plus profond de son âme et conscience. Kurt veut simplement, pour la première fois de sa vie, être heureux, et s'il en a la possibilité, rendre quelqu'un lui aussi heureux. Et si finalement, cette personne devant être heureuse était tout simplement Blaine.

* * *

Chanson du chapitre :

Human - Darren Criss

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre... Le klaine est en route dirait-on ? J'attends avec impatience vos messages, bisous et à bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Hey !

Bon alors, tout d'abord a mes quelques milliers de lecteurs, je suis impressionné et je déplore le fait que beaucoup d'entre vous ne me laissent pas de messages, ça me perturbe un peu (beaucoup) et à chaque fois c'est vraiment galère pour moi d'effectuer une introduction... J'espère que vous serez un peu plus porteur de messages par la suite...

Les sauts d'humeur de Blaine sont fréquent, et c'est dur de cerner tout cela. Même si actuellement, à l'heure ou ce chapitre est publié j'en suis déjà à la moitié de l'histoire d'écrit, j'arrive bientôt même au dernier quart d'histoire - les émotions seront toujours là et je tiens à faire perdurer tout cela. Je n'oublie pas que j'écris du Angst et je n'hésiterais pas à aller loin dans les sujets. Je ponds deux chapitres par semaine en écriture et j'espère poursuivre ainsi.

Pour le cas de Brittany et de Santana, on va dire que oui, elles ne se cachent plus mais ne le montre pas non plus comme peut le faire Blaine avec Kurt dans les couloirs du lycée ou dans la rue. Pour l'heure, Hunter et Sebastian garde une place "importante" et je ne sais pas quand ils seront écarter de la fiction et si, cela arrivera...

Je construis au fur et à mesure, j'ai fixé un cap que je me tiendrais de respecter, pour vous, pour moi. Je n'exclus pas d'y effectuer quelques modifications à long terme étant donnée que j'ai deux mois d'avance en chapitre. Je procèderais a une publication à raison de deux chapitres par jour lorsqu'il ne me restera plus que le final à écrire, donc on peut espérer que vous aurez une publication x2 d'ici quelques semaines!

Merci de votre incroyable fidélité, mais vraiment n'hésiter pas à me laisser vos commentaires, ça me ferait du bien et m'aiderait aussi à développé plus les choses en introduction et, vos messages pourraient m'influencer grandement sur la suite de cette histoire, sachez-le.

* * *

_« L'habitude du désespoir est pire que le désespoir en lui-même. »_

_- Albert CAMUS_

* * *

_####_

À la fin de la journée, Blaine attendit Kurt devant la porte de la salle et laisse sortir tous le monde, n'attendant que lui. Lorsque Kurt sortit de la salle de cours il lui fit un maigre sourire mais ne le repousse pas. Ce n'est que dehors qu'ils se mirent à parler alors que depuis l'histoire des vestiaires ils ne s'étaient pas adresser la parole. Blaine détacha la chaine de son vélo et monte dessus.

- Met le dans mon coffre c'est bon on va rentrer avec ma voiture, ce serait con que tu fasses du vélo alors que… On se rend chez moi.

Blaine ne répondit pas et descend alors de son vélo qu'il fait coucher dans le coffre de la voiture et monte au côté de Kurt dans sa voiture, prenant la direction de la maison des Hummel-Hudson. Blaine jouant avec ses mains finit par stresser Kurt qui s'arrêta subitement sur le trottoir et tira sec, le frein à main le faisant sursauter.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, j'ai passé l'éponge, je t'assure, je te dois même des remerciements.

- Kurt je…

- Laisse-moi terminer, s'il te plait.

- Ok…

- Je ne sais pas tout ce que cela signifie pour toi et pour moi, mais tu n'as pas agis comme un ami, agirait… On ne peut pas dire le contraire, les paroles que tu as dis, et la haine dans tes yeux, ce n'était pas pour défendre un ami, c'était bien plus. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi, où que tu es juste un protecteur mais sache que… Je te remercie, de m'avoir défendu et lui avoir cassé la figure, car grâce à toi, je me sens en sécurité, totalement. Je n'ai plus peur, et même si oui tu m'as toi-même effrayé, je m'en fous. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai besoin de toi, plus que jamais j'ai besoin et j'ai envie que tu fasses parties de ma vie. Cette mésaventure ne change rien entre nous, au contraire, ça nous rapproche.

- Je tiens juste à toi, Kurt tu croyais que j'allais te laisser dans le pétrin ? Ce serait inhumain… Se justifia Blaine.

- Bref… Ce soir tu manges chez moi donc profites qu'on soit sur le trajet pour téléphoner à tes parents.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Fait-le où c'est mon père qui le fera.

- Et s'il refuse ?

- Il ne refusera pas, tu verras.

Blaine prit son téléphone pendant que Kurt reprit la route et téléphone à son père qui, comme l'avait prédit Blaine, ne dit du moment que celui-ci soit rentré avant minuit et prêt pour demain et son trajet a vélo. Lorsque Blaine raccroche il ne fit même pas attention à son propre sourire et ne regarde en aucun cas, Kurt qui affiche une mine radieuse, bien plus radieuse que ce matin et ce midi. Lorsqu'ils arrivent chez Kurt, ils se mirent aussitôt au boulot au piano. Blaine finit les réparations, comme initialement prévue et le cours peut enfin, avoir lieu.

- Finalement je préfère qu'on soit venu chez toi, c'est mieux. Avoua Blaine.

- Je préfère aussi. Sourit Kurt. Je me suis avancé sur quelques bases, je me suis acheter un livre, et j'ai fais les positions de mains pour bien apprendre le clavier, et j'ai essayé le déchiffrage de partitions. J'ai encore quelques difficultés mais je maitrise quelque peu. Avoua Kurt.

- Wow, mais euh… Tu as fais ça quand ?

- Le soir évidemment, quand est-ce-que tu veux que ce soit d'autre.

- Bon et bien, est-ce-que tu as des partitions à me jouer ?

- Elles ne sont pas brillante mais oui… Attend, je reviens je vais juste dans ma chambre, deux minutes.

- Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Pendant que Kurt monta à l'étage, Blaine observa les quelques photos dans le salon et découvre un portrait de lui et de sa mère étant jeune enfant. Attrapant la photo dans sa main, il n'entendit pas Kurt dévaler les escaliers, et ce dernier s'arrête a l'entrée du salon et regarde le doigt de Blaine effleurer la vitre du cadre.

- J'avais quatre ans sur cette photo.

- Et déjà beau… Sourit Blaine en reposant le care à sa place. Ta mère était très belle.

- On me le dit souvent.

- Tu as son regard et la même finesse de peau, tes cheveux sont aussi fin que les siens et cette couleur que tu tiens de ton père donne un côté charmant.

- Oh… Euh… Bah, merci ? Répondit Kurt en rougissant.

- Allez on s'y met ?

- Mhm, ouais.

Blaine s'installe sur le banc, rapidement rejoint par Kurt qui dépose ses quelques fiches de partitions sur le socle juste en face. Kurt expire et s'élance dans la première minutes, _Les jeux interdits _une bande originale son, d'un film français. La partition est plutôt dur pour un débutant mais Kurt n'y fais guère d'erreur si ce n'est qu'un abus de la pédale.

- Pas mal mais tu abuses de la pédale, il faut savoir dosé ton pied mais avec le temps tu comprendras à t'en servir. Est-ce-qu'il y a une chanson que tu aimerais apprendre en particulier ? C'est plus simple d'apprendre lorsqu'on fait, un morceau que l'on aime. Je vois que tu maitrises le tempo, le rythme donc je suis assez satisfait de ton travail personnel en si peu de temps. Nous pourrions donc commencer dès maintenant sur un morceau de ton choix.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée actuellement… Tu sais, j'aime tellement de musique que c'est assez dure pour moi de choisir.

- Quel est, ta musique du moment, celle que tu ne peux te passer d'écouter au moins une fois par jour ?

- Je dirais… _A Thousand Miles _

- Ah? Pourquoi?

- C'est une musique d'enfance que j'aimais beaucoup et si je dois jouer quelque chose que j'aime, alors je tiens à ce que ce soit une chanson que j'aime bien, et qui m'a bercer durant un long moment.

- Ok, on va aller chercher la partition sur internet alors.

- Kurt je suis… Oh. Blaine, vous faîtes cours ?

- Oui mais nous allions imprimer une partition. D'ailleurs, j'ai invité Blaine à manger ce soir, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, non ça me va. Carole ne sera pas là ce soir, elle fait un remplacement de nuit, quant à Finn…

- Toujours avec Rachel. Marmonna Kurt.

- Voilà, donc ce sera un dîner simple, une boîte, désolé Blaine…

- Pas grave Monsieur Hu… Burt, pas grave je ne suis pas là pour manger royalement.

- Bon, aller imprimer que tu t'exerces, car après j'aimerais bien regarder la télé sans problème de piano.

- Tout de suite !

Les garçons allèrent dans le bureau de son père où se trouve l'imprimante et revienne juste après, se repositionnant sur le banc, Blaine dispose les partitions de manière à ce que seul la première partie de la chanson soit visible et seulement cette partie qui sera la partie de travaille pour le moment.

- Bien, donc ce qu'on va faire c'est que tu vas me dictée les notes que tu vois, de la main droite tout en suivant mon battement de pied, d'accord ?

- Ok…

Blaine s'élance, et au quatrième coup de pied, Kurt se mit à lui dictée les notes avec quelques erreurs mais finit par se rattraper au bout de quelques reprises, une sorte d'amusement pour lui et pour Blaine qui, alla de plus en plus vite pour faire retenir d'une meilleure façon les bonnes notes et échapper aux mauvaises. Ils reproduisent le même effet sur la lignée de la main gauche et une fois chose faite, Kurt prit un verre d'eau qu'il pose sur le capot du piano.

- Ok, maintenant tu vas me jouer grâce au rythme de mon battement de pied, la mélodie avec seulement ta main droite, vas-y à trois… deux… un…

Et Kurt s'élance alors dans la composition de cette musique d'enfance pour lui et continue à suivre le rythme de Blaine et de son pied. Malgré quelques erreurs, ils décident de s'arrêter après une heure de travaux complets pour laisser Burt décompresser dans son salon. Les garçons eut allèrent dans la chambre de Kurt à l'étage de la maison. Entrant après Blaine, ce dernier fermi la porte et s'installe sur la chaise de bureau tout en découvrant la pièce la plus intime de Kurt.

- Voilà ma chambre… J'ai une salle de bain là, et mon coin make up est de ce côté-ci. Dit-il en montrant les endroits du doigt.

- Tu as un douche à toi, même moi je n'ai pas ça ! S'exclama Blaine.

- Concernant aujourd'hui au lycée…

- Pas un mot à ton père je présume.

- Oui, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète alors qu'avec la raclée que Rick a prise, je ne serais plus embêter. Tu sais… Dit-il avant de faire une courte pause. Je suis content que tu sois dans ma vie, d'un côté…

- Tu es content que je sois en galère financière, car sans ça…

- Nous ne serions pas en contact. Poursuivi Kurt. Oui, c'est horrible ce que je dis mais…

- Non. Insista Blaine se levant de la chaise. Pas du tout, ce n'est… C'est aussi ce que je pense, parmi tout ce qui m'arrive, je suis content que parmi tout ça, j'ai quelque chose de bon, toi.

Blaine se rapproche de l'étreinte de Kurt et son visage s'approche doucement du sien, seuls quelques centimètres séparent leurs lèvres. Le cœur de Kurt se mit à battre très fort, au point où Blaine pouvait percevoir ce son si beau qu'il en fermi les yeux pour s'avancer encore plus et glisser ses lèvres sur le coin de la joue de Kurt délicatement alors que Kurt lui, tendait avec joie ses lèvres qui ne reçurent rien.

- Bl… Blaine… Grogna Kurt de plaisir.

- Est-ce-que j'ai fais quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Demanda Blaine à Kurt, déstabilisé.

- Non ! Non pas du tout c'est juste que… Tu es le premier homme à m'effleurer la joue comme ça… Qu'est-ce- … Blaine… Soupira Kurt.

- Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas que ça te frustre autant…

- Hey, c'était agréable, c'est notre code ne l'oublie pas.

- Donc tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Bah non ! Arrête de te dénigrer ou d'être toujours inquiet. Blaine, je vais bien, tu vas bien, c'est ce qui compte non ?

- Les garçons, vous descendez ? Hurla Burt depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

- On y va ?

- Kurt, attend… Je veux te dire quelque chose. D'important…

- Vas-y je t'écoute, juste deux secondes… Papa, on arrive deux minutes ! Dit-il en ouvrant la porte et la refermant juste après.

Blaine défit son bandage au poignet qu'il cacha quelque peu et finit par tendre son bras vers la vue de Kurt qui inspira une lourde bouffée d'air avant de l'avaler et de faire rugir le bruit de sa pomme, bouger en sa gorge. Kurt s'installe de nouveau sur son lit, et attrape le bras de Blaine en faufilant ses doigts sur les traces de mutilation, sans prendre le temps de regarder Blaine.

- Quand ça s'est mal passé chez moi… J'ai été dans la salle de bain car j'avais toujours entendu dire que, faire ça faisait du bien… J'étais tellement mal Kurt… Mais maintenant j'ai… J'ai peur que ça reste à vie…

- Tu n'as pas été profond à ce que je peux voir, donc ça devrait disparaître au bout de quelques mois. Blaine, même si ça ne va pas, tu ne dois pas t'infliger ça, enfin c'est mal et c'est malsain. Quand tu vas mal appelle-moi au lieu de te faire tant mal, c'est idiot ! Tu ne mérites pas de te faire mal comme ça Blaine…

- Je ne voulais pas me tuer Kurt… Je voulais simplement me sentir mieux… Répondit Blaine avec son air plus triste que jamais.

- Toi et moi, on va se faire une promesse d'accord ?

- Mhm…

- S'aider mutuellement, qu'importent l'heure, le problème, ou les circonstances. On va être là, l'un pour l'autre, à tout moment. Moi, je te le promets.

Blaine ne répond pas aussitôt et préfère se jeter dans les bras de Kurt, des bras si chaud et si réconfortant donnant un petit coup de nez dans son cou avant d'y glisser un très sobre « Promis. » que Kurt comprit mais n'entendit pas si bien. Après cette courte accolade, ils finissent par regagner le salon, Blaine prenant la peine de recouvrir ses entailles arrive peu après Kurt qui, une fois au salon allèrent ensemble dans la cuisine et se mettent autour de la table avec son père.

- Alors comme ça tu es le fils de l'ex PDG d'Anderson Corporation…

- Ouais, mon père à été évincé par le conseil d'administration du coup, plus rien et on s'endette de plus en plus… M'enfin c'est la vie. Répondit Blaine.

- Et toi, d'un plan de vue personnelle, comme tu vie cette chose ?

- La dette, le fait de devoir se restreindre à manger, ne pas pouvoir jouir de ce qu'un adolescent de mon âge jouit en habitude ? Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez que ça me fasse… Je fais avec car je n'ai pas le choix.

- Ils ne fêtent pas Noël à cause de tout ça… Ajouta Kurt.

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent parfois malheureusement…

- Ouais… Marmonna Blaine en grappillant dans son assiette.

- Et, tu es donc dans la même classe que Kurt.

- Ouais. Pourquoi ?

- Donc, l'an prochain tu seras à l'université, c'est chouette ça !

- On peut simplement, arrêter les questions réponses ? Ça me fatigue… Soupira Blaine.

- Excuse-moi gamin, je ne voulais pas te vexer ou autre…

- Papa, on a eu une rude journée et on s'est fait exclure de cours pour des broutilles, tellement bien qu'on est collé mercredi…

- Quoi ? Toi collé ? Tu rigoles j'espère ! S'exclama Burt.

- Ecoute, on ne va pas en faire un drame ce n'est que deux heures ça va aller. Marmonna Kurt.

- Et toi aussi tu l'es ? Demanda Burt en fixant Blaine.

- Ouaip'…

- Je vais essayer de ne pas m'énerver… Est-ce-que vous sortez ensemble ?

- Non ! S'exclamèrent les garçons en se regardant.

- Mais pourquoi tous pensent ça… Marmonna Blaine.

- Non, papa si j'aurais une aventure avec quelqu'un je te le dirais je ne peu rien te cacher…

Burt finit par observer les garçons qui se lancèrent des regards froids mais dont il ne comprit guère le sens, et préfère s'en arrêter la pour le repas pour éviter de décevoir son fils et surtout de faire fuir Blaine, ce dont il ne souhaite pas. Pourtant quelque chose l'intrigue dans le regard de son fils. Kurt ne regarde pas Blaine de la même façon et il connait très bien ce regard. Le repas continue et Burt raconte sa journée de travaille comme si, Blaine n'était pas présent avec eux, vivant une vie normale, bien différente que celle de Blaine. Par respect pour Kurt, Blaine s'engage à faire la vaisselle avant d'être reconduit chez lui.

- Vous voulez que je vous y amène tous les deux ? Se proposa Burt.

- Euh, bah le vélo est dans le coffre, la banquette est couchée… Répondit Blaine crispant son visage.

- Oh, bon et bien allez-y en revanche Kurt tu m'envoies un message quand tu repars, je t'attends pour fermer et aller au lit.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-il en mettant une veste.

- Blaine, reviens ici quand tu le désires, les amis de Kurt sont toujours les bienvenus, à tout moment. Dit-il en tendant sa main.

- Merci beaucoup Burt, merci. S'exclama Blaine lui serrant la main.

Les garçons quittent l'entrée de la maison et montent dans la voiture prenant la direction du domicile des Anderson. Blaine bailla a plusieurs reprises tout le long du trajet et fermi rapidement les yeux, laissant Kurt seul personne pleinement consciente malgré sa forte fatigue. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Kurt actionna la télécommande du portail de Blaine qu'il trouve alors dans sa poche et c'est sa main chaude qui le réveille.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais… Marmonna d'une voix endormie, Blaine.

- J'ouvrais le portail, je ne vais pas te laisser sur le bord de la route avec ton vélo.

- Mhm… Merci c'est gentil Kurt… J'ai dormi tout le long du trajet ? Demanda le bouclé en baillant.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis moi aussi fatigué je n'aurais pas beaucoup parlé.

- Oh, ok… En tout cas c'est gentil de m'avoir ramené, inviter chez toi tout ça quoi…

Un silence envahit la voiture avant que Blaine n'ouvre sa portière et s'avance vers le coffre pour en sortir son vélo. Il s'avance vers la fenêtre de Kurt et s'accroupit.

- Pour le piano… Tu me paieras quand tu pourras.

- Tu auras l'argent demain, sans faute.

- Ne te presse pas.

- Si je ne me presse pas, ton téléphone sera coupé et on pourra plus communiquer hors lycée, donc si je vais me pressé.

- Comme tu veux… Bon bah, salut !

- Sa… Attend Blaine ! Pour vendredi, on doit choisir une chanson de duo, j'avais pensé a une chanson qui nous correspondrais bien, as-tu une idée ?

- Non pas vraiment tu n'as qu'à prendre _P !nk_, et son _Fuckin' Perfect_, ça fera l'affaire… J'ai la partition piano, si tu veux je te l'enverrais pour que tu t'entraines à la chanté.

- Oh… Je n'avais pas pensé à celle-là mais maintenant que tu le dis… c'est l'idéale, bon bah à demain !

- C'est ça ! A demain Kurt. Souria Blaine entrant dans son garage.

Kurt fit une marche arrière droite et Blaine ferme le porte devant lui, il prit alors la route en sens inverse pour se rentrer au centre-ville de Lima dans son quartier résidentiel oubliant d'envoyer un message à son père, son père qui ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer mais fut simplement satisfait d'avoir vu son fils rentrer rapidement sain et sauf, toujours inquiet des trajets nocturne de Kurt. Blaine, lui monta dans sa chambre et s'isola pour téléphoner à Santana qui décrocha quasi-immédiatement.

- Wow tu étais au zagué ?

- Je savais surtout que tu m'appellerais. Comment c'était ?

- Kurt ne m'en veux pas et, il m'a fait une promesse, que je lui ai aussi faite.

- Oh trop cucu, mais vas-y dit toujours.

- Être là, l'un pour l'autre, s'entraider mutuellement. Dans n'importe quelle situation.

- Mhm, et tu lui as répondus quoi ?

- Je lui ai sauté dans les bras, et je lui ai murmurais que je lui en faisais la promesse.

- Dans les bras, carrément…

- Santana, est-ce-que je peux te poser une question… Conne ?

- Tu auras une réponse conne à coup sûre alors.

- Quand… Quand je suis avec lui je ressens quelque chose, comme si… Mon estomac se nouer rien qu'au fait d'être a ses côtés. J'ai l'impression que rien ne peu m'arriver quand je suis avec lui, il trouve toujours les mots, un peu comme toi, mais lui c'est… C'est différent, il est tellement…

- Pose ta question Blaine.

- Pourquoi est-ce-que je ressens toutes ces choses quand je suis avec lui, uniquement lui.

- Tu sais Kurt… Soupire Santana. Parfois… Certaine personne font de nous quelqu'un de spéciale, et on se sent très spéciale pour eux, tout autant qu'ils le sont pour nous. C'est ce qu'on appelle, l'attachement sentimental pour une personne. Tu vois ?

- Je crois que, je suis en train de tomber… Amoureux, Santana…

- Tu l'es depuis un moment. Dit-elle en riant.

- J-je ne sais juste pas comment m'y prendre, et… Est-ce-qu'il m'aime lui aussi ? Soupire Blaine.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te donner la réponse, mais sache une chose. Quelque soit tes sentiments envers lui, sache que Kurt se pliera aux mêmes, vous… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais vous avez une connexion entre vous. Prend ton temps, ne va pas trop vite mais simplement Blaine. Aies confiance en toi et en lui, et à ce moment là tu pourras lui avouer ce que tu ressens réellement pour lui.

- Tu crois ?

- Attend, c'est la pr…

- Santana… Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu, de réelles sentiment pour quelqu'un, j'ai déjà eu des aventures, mais jamais ressentit ce que Kurt me fait. J'ai déjà connu des sentiments, amoureux, j'évite simplement d'en parler mais… Ils ne sont pas aussi puissants que je peux l'avoir actuellement envers… Envers Kurt.

- Excuse-moi, tu sais… Chaque personne est différente et son caractère aussi, nos sentiments également. C'est normal que tu ressentes pour Kurt une connexion et une onde de sentiment différentes de tes idylles précédente. Simplement, prend ton temps et aies confiance en toi.

- Je veux simplement… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce-que ça m'arrive maintenant, alors que tout est déjà si complexe Santana…

- On ne tombe pas amoureux d'un sexe et ou, d'un physique, d'un moment. On tombe amoureux de l'être qui nous entoure et de son talent de nous réconforter, de nous faire rire et de nous transporter dans un monde que nous rêvions. Brittany me fait voir tout ce que j'aime, et même si parfois ce n'est pas joyeux entre elle et moi, les choses sont là, et l'instant présent est merveilleux avec elle. Tu as, toi aussi le droit d'avoir ses sentiments et ses besoins. Tu mérites d'avoir de la joie et de l'idylle dans ta vie, surtout en ce moment. Je ne sais pas si Kurt te diras ce que tu souhaites entendre, mais si c'est le cas alors tu devras être très attentionnées, et…

- Santana, comment tu fais ? Demanda Blaine en l'interrompant.

- Comment je fais quoi ?

- Pour me rassurer, j'avais peur de… De devenir fou, ne plus savoir ce que cela signifier… Je me sens tellement…

- Blaine, tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?

- Pas vraiment…

- Tu vas raccrocher, te détendre, et t'allonger dans ton lit paisiblement, tu as eu une rude, très rude journée et tu es passé par un peu toutes les émotions. Dormir ne te fera pas de mal, et si tu veux te reposer demain matin également, fait donc, on a Shuester toute la matinée donc je m'arrangerais avec Kurt pour te couvrir, et tu viens demain après-midi, d'accord ?

- Je verrais… En tout cas, merci… Merci…

Il mit fin à l'appel et se couche en suivant les recommandations de son amie, Blaine se couche néanmoins avec l'esprit guère tranquille. Toutes ses pensées ne sont plus qu'orientée vers Kurt et sur sa remise en question de ce qu'il ressent et à quel point Kurt est important pour lui, pour son futur. Blaine ne se couche pas vraiment avec l'envie de dormir même si, son taux d'épuisement arrive à saturation, il finit par trouver le sommeil, tardivement certes, mais dort quelque peu.

Le lendemain resta une journée simple pour les garçons, et n'eurent guère de temps pour se voir, Kurt ayant ses affaires à gérer et Blaine, toujours aider son père pour la cabane du lac, ainsi que ses devoirs. Le mardi fut très banale pour eux, bien différent du mercredi, journée importante pour Blaine qui aura droit à son court passage dans l'émission de Brittany, _Fondue For Two. _

- Hey ! Prêt pour tes deux premières heures de colle ? 7

- Ha Ha Ha, c'est vachement drôle… Moi j'ai hâte de voir ton interview!

- Oh c'est bon, je me ferais pardonner… Je te paierais ce que tu voudras !

- En parlant de payer, tu as fait le virement du liquide ?

- Ouais, mon père va pouvoir me payer ma facture, merci mais tu n'aurais pas du me donner autant…

- C'est pour les prochains cours. Ils sont payés d'avance.

- Ok, dans ce cas ça me…

- Anderson, Hummel en colle ! Râla Sue Sylvester.

- Qu… Quoi ? C'est avec vous la colle ?

- Ouais, je me suis souvenus que c'était ta première heure de colle, alors je me suis libérer, j'ai laissée Becky gérer mon secrétariat.

Les garçons suivirent alors Sue Sylvester qui les fait entrer dans une salle de réunion, les mélangeant avec les autres élèves collé. Evidemment, elle prend un malin plaisir de les séparer, claquant ses chaussures sur le bureau et attendit en lisant un journal pendant que la salle de colle n'émit aucun son. Blaine fit quelques regards à Kurt durant tout le long de leur temps de colle. Deux heures, deux misérables et longues heures à laquelle ils sont juste, heureux de fuir une fois la sonnerie retentissante.

- Hey ! Tu t'en vas comme ça ?

- A cause de toi j'ai perdu deux heures, pour ne même pas être à côté de toi mais du rouquin qui concurrence Brittany en Web TV ! Sympas !

- Je n'y peux rien moi ! Lamenta Blaine.

- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai hâte qu'elle t'allume lors de l'interview.

- Quoi ? Tu es sérieux là ? Demanda Blaine suivant Kurt.

- Oui… Répondit Kurt avec un sourire en coin.

Blaine lui attrape le bras et le fait pivoter pour voir son sourire. Leurs regards s'échangent et devient passionnel et attrayant. Blaine pencha quelque peu sa tête sur le côté en se rapprochant de ses lèvres alors que Kurt fit de même pour peu que le plaisir dur…

- Oh Blaine ! Tu viens chez moi peu avant l'émission, le temps qu'on te recoiffe car vraiment c'est…

- Euh, Brittany, ce n'est que dans une deux heures…

- Oui mais tu dois être chez moi d'ici une heure, le temps qu'on fasse notre contrat de diffusion. Dit-elle d'un air sérieux.

- Wow euh… Ok, pas de problème… Si c'est nécessaire. Dit-il en fronçant ses sourcils tout en fixant Kurt qui sourit timidement.

- Bon, je vous laisse à tout à l'heure Blaine.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Kurt ? Tu es toujours… Fâché ?

- Mhm, oui ! Enormément !

- Oh, ah oui ?

- Mais nan ! Tu sais très bien que je rigole ! Ria Kurt.

- Y'a intérêt… Souria sadiquement Blaine.

- Dit… Pour être plus « sérieux », comment tu fais pour rentrer chez toi ?

- Vélo.

- Il fera nuit tu es sur que…

- Kurt, ça ira ne t'en fais pas.

- On avait convenu que je te ramènerais vu que je te conduis chez Brittany tout à l'heure… Je pensais que c'était toujours d'actualité… Dit-il d'un air de déception.

- Kurt je… Je ne veux pas te vexer mais… Je n'aime pas que…

- Oh je vois…

- Non laisse-moi finir, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Kurt, j'aime bien, j'aime beaucoup ta compagnie, mais me ramener chaque soir chez moi pratiquement me dérange… J'ai mon vélo ça me va très bien tu sais, j'ai des lumières.

- Très bien, comme tu voudras, je te conduis chez elle et te débrouillera pour rentrer si c'est ce que tu veux.

- Merci de ne pas te vexer.

- Je suis habituer par ton caractère, ça me va ! Répondit Kurt.

Allant à leurs casiers faire le plein de leur sac, Blaine et Kurt s'échappent du lycée pour se rendre au domicile de chez Brittany afin de permettre au bouclé de se rendre chez elle et subir son interview tant attendu, par les autres non pas que pour lui ce soit une parti de plaisir. Kurt, descendant de la voiture accompagne Blaine dans la maison, à l'étage, où il fut immédiatement prit en charge par Brittany qui lui retouche sa chevelure qu'elle mit plus en avant. Elle le fait assoir et lui explique le déroulement de son émission. Quelques minutes plus tard l'émission commence.

_! Fondue For Two !_

- McKinley High et l'internettosphère, ce soir j'ai l'immense joie d'accueillir le plus sexy, et le plus récent élève de McKinley j'ai nommé… Blaine Anderson ! Blaine, dit bonjour à la caméra.

- Bonjour… ! Dit-il en levant sa main.

- Alors, tu es ici depuis maintenant la rentré, enfin un peu moins de la rentrée et on peut dire que tu viens de loin. Westerville c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça. La Dalton Academy.

- Qu'est-ce-que ça fait de passer d'une école de riche à une école de pauvre comme nous ? Lord Tubbington été dans un gangbang de chat et il a vite finit en dépression en revenant ici.

- Hein ?

- Tu étais… Capitaine de la chorale de là-bas, les Warblers principale concurrent après les Vocal Adrénalines, des New Direction, le Glee Club dans lequel tu es maintenant membre ! Tu es une taupe ?

- Quoi ? Non ! j'y suis car tout ça me manque un petit peu…

- Et tu penses quoi du Glee Club en lui-même ?

- C'est assez chaleureux, les gens y sont sympas.

- Ok, on sait tous que tu partageras ton duo avec Kurt Hummel, l'autre gay du lycée, est-ce-que tu sais ce que vous allez chanter ?

- Oui.

- Bah dit-nous ! En exclusivité mondiale mesdames et messieurs…

- Fuckin' Perfect, de Pink.

- Ah ouais d'accord… Même Lord Tubbington est dégoûté il vient d'allumer un PornCat … Je vais devoir lui donner des antidépresseurs encore… Soupira Brittany.

- Tu es au courant que ce n'est qu'un chat ? Demanda Blaine, avec ses grands yeux.

- C'est moi qui pose les questions. Depuis que tu es arrivée tu es victime de plusieurs slushies, selon mes calcules tu as atteins le plus de slushies que n'importe qui d'autres dans le lycée, félicitation !

- Euh…

- La vie ici n'est pas toujours simple malheureusement, heureusement que tu as Santana et puis, Kurt aussi ! Ils sont de bons amis pour toi ?

- D'excellent amis oui. J'apprécie tout chez eux, mêmes leurs quelques défauts sont cool pour moi. j'aime bien être avec eux le plus possible. Ce sont de bonnes personnes à McKinley. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- La question hante beaucoup les couloirs de McKinley dernièrement et en tant qu'Ambassadrice de l'internet là-bas je me dois de te la poser. Est-ce-que, au vue de l'affrontement avec Rick, tu sors avec Kurt. Les agissements que tu as eus pour défendre Kurt sont très porteurs de soupçon allant dans l'éventuelle hypothèse que toi et lui… Formiez un nouveau couple !

La question refroidit le sang de Blaine qui devient alors pâle, et c'est très clairement visible sur la caméra qu'utilise Brittany pour ses vidéos. Kurt, observant la vidéo sur la tablette de Brittany dans son salon, resta de marbre e voyant Blaine très mal à l'aise sur cette question. Santana elle, ne quitta pas l'écran des yeux et regarda Blaine ouvrir la bouche de quelques centimètres avant de prendre la parole après un moment de silence.

- Lorsqu'on voit son meilleur-ami subir un harcèlement, et être encerclé par des gaillards alors qu'il n'est pas dans la capacité de se défendre, on ne réfléchit pas, on agit. Ce qui s'est passé dans les vestiaires était simplement un geste que n'importe qui se doit de faire. Personne ne doit menacer, harceler, ou manquer de respect à quelqu'un pour aucune raison valable. L'école est un endroit laïque et, je n'ai fais que ce que n'importe qui aurait fait. Kurt est mon meilleur-ami, et ça ne sera pas plus, que mon meilleur-ami.

- Merde… Je pensais que tu aurais dis oui et j'aurais eu une dizaine de question sur comment marcher les préliminaires entre deux hommes… Peut-être que tu as réponse ?

- Brittany, tu es au courant que cette émission est en directe ? Et que…

- Oui je sais même qu'elle est sponsorisée par la chaine de l'Ohio !

- Oh mon Dieu pourquoi j'ai accepté… Dit-il en se cachant le visage.

L'émission se poursuit par des questions réponses sur l'actualité du moment, et Brittany finit par rendre l'antenne dans les délais comme à son habitude. Une fois finit, Blaine ne la remercie même pas et sortie directement de la maison en dévalant les escaliers, attendant comme un idiot que Kurt arrive pour ouvrir le coffre. Allant dehors, il finit par être rejoint par les filles.

- Je n'aurais pas du, c'était idiot de venir !

- Blaine, c'est le but de l'émission, on y est tous passer par là ! Ria Santana.

- Mais oui ! Les questions sont fait exprès et choisit par les internautes, tu aurais vues les miennes Blaine… Ne te braque pas c'était un jeu ! Rassura Kurt.

- Mhm… Très mauvaise blague ! C'est quand même sur internet…

- Oui, mais en même temps tu n'as dis que des choses vraies et pas sale sur toi, ça va. Ajouta Santana.

- Après, si ça te dérange Blaine, je supprime la vidéo dès maintenant. Proposa Brittany.

- … Non, ça ira après tout c'est votre mauvaise blague, et vous avez était cool alors, soyons fou ! Mais là je dois vraiment rentrer, il fait un peu nuit, et la route de chez moi n'est pas trop éclairée…

- Oui, oui je t'ouvre le coffre attend…

- Nous, on rentre Kurt !

- D'accord, à demain alors. Répondit ce dernier, s'attardant plus à Blaine.

Les garçons, enfin seul, se regarde avant de dégager le vélo du coffre. Une fois le vélo à terre, Blaine grimpe sur la selle en mettant son sac sur le dos et reste planter là, devant Kurt qui refermer son coffre de voiture. Leurs regards se croisent de nouveau avec insistance et dévotion lisible à plein régime.

- Tu devrais y aller Blaine, la nuit tombe tu ne verras rien sur la route… Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je ramène ?

- J'ai déjà conduis mon vélo la nuit ne t'en fais pas. Si tu veux je peux… T'envoyer un message une fois que je suis arrivée chez moi ?

- J'aimerais bien oui, car je ne suis jamais trop rassurer. J'ai toujours peur qu'Azimio et sa bande t'attendent quelque part pour être franc.

- Personne à part Rachel, Santana et toi, savent où j'habite. Arrête de psychoté Kurt.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai hérité ça de mon père je crois… Dit-il avec un petit rire.

- Pas de problème. Bon et bien… Bonne soirée, Kurt.

- Bonne soirée à toi Blaine. Souria Kurt.

Blaine s'élance dans la rue du quartier et s'en va, Kurt le regarde partir au loin jusqu'à ne plus voir ce vélo et cette chevelure caresser par la brise du vent frais sous ce couchée de soleil. Kurt rentra chez lui et attendit patiemment le message de Blaine. Un message qui arriva peu après, tout au plus une heure plus tard.

**Blaine Anderson :**

_Hey, bien arrivée chez moi, sans problème, pas mal de circulation, j'ai vu à l'horizon, yolo ! _

Kurt, prenant lecture de ce message soupire de soulagement et lui répond un simple message de courtoisie et de remerciement. Quittant sa chambre pour rejoindre son père, Carole, Finn et Rachel, exceptionnellement tous réunis pour un petit repas tranquille. Kurt subis le regard de tous, lui qui est d'une humeur si joyeuse et surtout si apaisée. Kurt est simplement sur un nuage. Un nuage que Blaine partage et dans lequel lui aussi adore ce plongée. À seulement deux jours des vacances, Blaine n'a jamais été aussi lié et dépendant de Kurt, tout comme Kurt n'a jamais été aussi indépendant de qui que ce soit. Une chose est sûre, ils savent très bien ce qu'ils veulent, mais n'en ont tout simplement pas la force de l'avouer, préférant se voiler la face le longtemps possible et d'aviser en fonction de l'avenir, et de Blaine. Pourquoi ce nom revenait-il toujours sur le tapis dans sa tête.

Le lendemain fut simplement controversé par l'interview de Blaine à l'émission de Brittany qui est dans les bouches de tous le monde. Des genres de regards que ce dernier eut quelque peu du mal à accepter en début de matinée mais fut rapidement prit sous l'aile de Santana et de Kurt pour ne plus y prêter un seul degré d'attention. C'est avec eux également qu'il passa le restant de la journée comme une journée normale, parce que ce jour est normale. Bien loin du jour suivant.

Le vendredi matin, Kurt était venu chercher Blaine chez lui pour cause de verglas sur la route et son vélo étant susceptible de glisser plus facilement que sa voiture Kurt n'avait pas hésiter un seul instant. Surtout que c'est un grand jour pour Kurt, son premier duo au Glee Club depuis sa première en tant que membre du club, et ce n'est pas la météo qui lui aurait volé ce plaisir.

- Bon tu es prêt pour ce duo tout à l'heure ? Demanda Kurt dans la voiture.

- Ouais, évidemment que je le suis. Seulement… Est-ce-qu'il y aura des musiciens ? Car sinon je peux gérer un instrument.

- Brad le pianiste, Finn à la batterie, et après nous avons généralement des violonistes qui viennent lorsque nous faisons ça, donc oui. Tout est opérationnel, hey on prévoit tout nous. Ria Kurt.

- Ok, cool car je ne veux pas qu'on chante sans musique d'instrument, non pas que je déteste l'acoustique, j'ai juste envie que ce soit, parfait, pour toi… Pour nous.

- Si on reçoit plus d'applaudissement que Finn et Rachel, on va détrôner Rachel !

- Je ne veux détrôner personne, je veux juste dire, que je chante avec la meilleure personne de cette école.

Kurt rit et s'arrête subitement, laissant planer un lourd silence dans la voiture pendant un petit moment perdurant.

- Rho ! Je déteste être suivi en voiture, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'on me pourchasse quand ça m'arrive. Souffla Kurt.

- C'est le matin, sûrement quelqu'un qui…

Blaine ne termine guère sa phrase lorsqu'il reconnut dans le rétroviseur la voiture de Sebastian mais qui n'est pas conduise par lui. Ses yeux regagnèrent le pare-brise en face de lui et tente désespérément de ne pas montrer son inquiétude. Kurt détourne le temps de quelques secondes son regard vers Blaine.

- Toi aussi tu n'aimes pas ça ?

- Hein ? Non, non conduis ce n'est rien cette voiture va bien finir par tourner.

- Ok… Bon sinon, ça va comment chez toi en ce moment ? On en parle plus vraiment…

- Si on n'en parle pas, c'est que ça va. Mon père se calme, quelque fois il hausse le ton mais il n'est plus violent, je pense que ça lui a fait du bien d'avoir un peu de complicité avec moi pour la cabane et, de voir que j'étais capable de me débrouiller pour mes conneries téléphoniques.

- Alors c'est cool, mai vous ne fêterez toujours pas Noël ?

- Non, et puis je pense que ce n'est pas une priorité pour eux, tout comme pour moi.

- Oh, ok… Et personne ne viendra ? Pas de famille ?

- Mon frère, Cooper est en Floride pour des tournages de publicités, enfin c'est compliqué. On a toujours très peu de nouvelle et, il n'est pas en bon terme avec mes parents.

- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé pour en arrivée là ?

- Tout simplement que, mon père le traiter nuit et jour de bon à rien, et a ses dix huit ans il a prit ses valises et nous a tous, laisser en plan. Parfois il vient nous voir, comme ça mais ce n'est que quand il est dans la région, et la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé il était encore en Floride pour ses tournages.

- Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment parlé de ta famille, désolé mais ça me surprend que tu as un frère.

- Cooper est mon frère, je l'aime bien mais c'est tout.

- Si tu veux qu'on change de sujet il suffit de me le dire.

- Je veux bien. Mhm… Tu fais quoi de tes vacances qui arrivent ?

- Achats de cadeaux, préparation du réveillon, et après, Noël en petit comité, cadeau et une fois ça, rien. Ah si et… Le Nouvel An chez Santana !

- Oh, elle fait une fête… Marmonna Blaine.

- Oui elle… Tu n'es pas au courant, excuse-moi je pensais que tu étais invité…

- Non, non mais ce n'est rien Kurt, je suis le nouveau donc c'est normal qu'on ne m'invite à rien je pense. Répondit avec sarcasme, Blaine.

- Moi je le sais car c'est comme ça chaque année, peut-être qu'elle va t'attraper tout à l'heure pour t'inviter. Elle t'aime bien donc il n'y à pas de raison pour que tu ne sois pas inviter.

- Tu es bien trop enthousiaste… Répondit Blaine.

- Et toi, bien trop pessimiste, ne sous-estime jamais Santana !

- On arrive bientôt ? Demanda Blaine.

- Euh, d'ici quelques minutes pourquoi ?

- Gare-toi sur le côté, tout de suite…

- Qu'est-ce-que…

- Gare-toi je t'ai dis ! S'écria Blaine.

Kurt se met sur le bas côté et regarde Blaine se détacher et ouvrir sa portière, et le simple cri de Blaine suffit à Kurt pour savoir que ce dernier était prit d'une nausée. Kurt tenta de rester impartial malgré l'odeur commençant à gagner la voiture, et il crut lui aussi se mettre à vomir. Fort heureusement Blaine fermi sa portière et la voiture reprit son chemin, les vitres ouverte à une vitesse moins rapide encore.

- Est-ce-que ça va ?

- J'ai déjeuné trop vite, c'est tout… Le stresse de notre duo aussi sûrement. Avoua Blaine.

- Tu es si sensible que ça ?

- Kurt. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Ok, c'est bon j'arrête.

Le trajet se poursuit dans le calme et Blaine lui se contenta de respirer l'air frais frappant son visage. Lorsqu'ils arrivent sur le parking de l'école, Blaine descendit en premier et attendit l'arrivée de Kurt à ses côtés, partant ensemble à l'intérieur du lycée, tombant alors nez à nez avec Santana.

- Hey les gars, bon voilà dernier jour qu'on se voit tout ça… Et vu que ce midi je mange avec Brittany… Vous êtes tous les deux invités à ma soirée du Nouvel-An, chez moi. Vous êtes disponibles j'espère ?

- Comme d'habitude, moi oui ! S'exclama Kurt.

- Euh, ouais, ouais je pourrais venir, je te confirme ça ce soir par message une fois que j'en ai parlé à mes parents, mais ouais c'est bon pour moi aussi. Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Bah tu vois qu'elle t'invite ! Oui, car il avait peur que tu ne l'invites pas. On en a parlé dans la voiture.

- Oh, bah si que j'allais t'inviter, c'est juste que je n'y aie pas pensé hier à te le dire. Expliqua la latina.

- Je pensais juste que…

- T'es mon ami, on se dit tout n'oublie pas et puis, tu es un bon ami à Kurt. Je ne vais pas inviter l'un sans l'autre ce serait idiot alors qu'il y aura le jeu de la bouteille…

- Oh non ! la dernière fois Artie à du embrasser Rachel c'était dégueu. Commenta Kurt.

- Peut-être que là, c'est moi qui vais devoir l'embrasser… Marmonna Blaine en regardant Santana qui commença à rire.

- Ça tombera sur moi ! Lâcha Kurt.

- Tu as dis quoi là, Kurt ? Tu dis que la bouteille de Blaine ira vers toi ? Souria Santana.

- Kurt ?

- C'est moi qui vais devoir embrasser Rachel avec un peu de malheur, j'ai dis ça dans ce sens là. Qu'est-ce-que vous vous imaginez ! S'exaspéra Kurt en roulant des yeux.

- Je suis sûr que tu aimerais goûter les lèvres de Blaine…

- Santana arrête s'il te plait, tu me mets mal à l'aise, je n'aime pas ce genre de discussions avec toi…

- A ta demande Kurt, je vais trafiquer la bouteille et elle tombera sur la personne que souhaite ton esprit !

- Et pour changer de sujet, tu prends quoi pour ton duo avec Brittany ? Demanda Kurt.

- Whitney Houston, après la chanson tu découvriras en temps voulu.

- Tu pourrais nous dire, moi tout le lycée le sait… Souffla Blaine.

- _I wanna dance with somebody. _Répondit finalement Santana.

- Bon choix, elle est pas mal comme musique_._ Répondit Blaine.

- Oui, c'est une assez bonne chanson de Whitney. Ajouta Kurt avec simplicité.

Partant vers leurs casiers respectifs. Les garçons, et Santana effectue le transfert des cours de la journée à l'intérieur, ne gardant que les quelques de la matinée. Une fois chose faite ils allèrent dans en cours d'économie, une matière que déteste tellement Kurt, au plus grand désespoir de Blaine qui lui en est accro. A son habitude, Kurt s'installe a ses côtés et le cours commença peu après.

- De ce fait… Par quels moyens efficaces, un pays peut-il avoir une rente sûre ? Mhm… Hummel ?

- Par la création d'une rentabilité diplomatique a nutriment…

- Quoi ? S'étonna le professeur. Cela ne veut rien dire ! Oui, Anderson baisse ton doigt, je te vois. Personne d'autre ? … Bon bah Anderson.

- Un pays peut avoir recourt aux réformes, et aux taxes du quotidien, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Du point de vue actuel de ce chapitre, la meilleure solution est une baisse conséquente de l'impôt sur le revenu des personnes aisées, afin de transformer son pays en un « paradis fiscaux ». de ce fait, entreprises et fortunes viendrait investir dans le pays et procurerait une remontée économique à long terme avec beaucoup de concrétisation marketing.

- Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça. Merci Anderson. Quelqu'un peut nous citer un exemple de paradis fiscaux ?

- Monaco ? Marmonna Kurt.

- Dit La Californie… Murmura Blaine.

- Et la Californie ! Ajouta Kurt.

- Bien, Hummel je vois que vous comprenez un peu contrairement au grand HUDSON DEBOUT ! Hurla le professeur à son oreille.

- Hein quoi ! Beugla Finn.

La classe se mit à rire, et se stoppèrent au coup de règle sur le bureau. C'est aussi une des raisons de détester cette matière, la cruauté aussi infâme que Sue Sylvester en son temps de coach sportive et directrice du club de Cheerios. Kurt resta généralement avachit sur sa chaise à regarder Blaine travailler avec prestance et d'extrême compétence. Lui qui est tant remplis d'une concentration digne d'un parfait intellectuel, et qui pourtant n'est pas brillant en toutes les matières. Blaine est extrêmement bon en économie, mais en aucun cas pour les mathématiques, alors que les deux sont parfois, voir souvent lier. La politique fascine Blaine, et son sens et si compliquer pour Kurt qu'il n'arriver pas à se débrouiller souvent en train de copier par la gentillesse du bras ouvert de Blaine, lui donnant accès a sa fiche.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu ne comprends pas ? Demanda Blaine en murmurant.

- Je… J'ai du mal à comprendre comment il est possible de faire une prévision de croissance…

- Oh, c'est simple attend…

- Anderson, ta feuille. Marmonna le professeur.

- J'explique à Kurt, il n'a pas comprit quelque chose.

- Si tu arrives à lui faire comprendre le devoir, je fais sauter une heure de cours à la reprise.

- Blaine par pitié, fait le comprendre ! S'exclama Santana.

- Bien alors… Tu vois, un pays fonctionne par principe de compétitivité et de son argent arrivant du pouvoir d'achats, et des taxes que ce dernier inflige.

- Ok je comprends mais après c'est là que ça s'emmêle…

- Ok… Je vais t'expliquer en te faisant un schéma, comme ça tu pourras le garder tout le temps. Souria Blaine.

Prenant son crayon à papier et une feuille vierge, Blaine s'élance dans le dessin d'un grand schéma. Chaque tracé est simplement expliquer par la voix enjôleuse de Blaine qui s'exprime avec perfection. Kurt continua de faire savoir ses quelques doutes et Blaine recommence alors une explication bien plus simplifié. Après seulement quelques minutes, Kurt comprit enfin le fonctionnement de la prévision de croissance, et il s'empresse de l'écrire sur sa fiche et de l'apporter au professeur qui en prit instantanément lecture. Kurt lui resta bouche-bée de voir le sourire du professeur, et ce fut un soulagement pour lui de savoir qu'il avait enfin comprit le système. Il finit par se pencher sur l'épaule de Blaine.

- Merci… Murmura Kurt.

Blaine n'en dit rien et sourit simplement à l'idée d'avoir aidé d'avoir réussit à faire comprendre, l'impossible pour Kurt. A la fin du cours, le professeur annonce qu'il se devra de faire sauté une heure de son cours à la rentrée ce qui fut pris comme une bombe de joie, la majorité de la classe remercie alors Blaine qui, timidement répondit par un simple « de rien » à tout ces jeunes de sa classe. Il finit par se rendre avec Kurt au prochain cours, de langue cette fois-ci et passèrent son temps à rêvasser. Tout est si bon en ce moment dans sa vie, plus vraiment de problème au lycée depuis qu'il a mit une raclé a Rick, plus de nouvelle de Sebastian et d'Hunter, si ce n'est que cette voiture qui les suivaient le matin même. Blaine se sent pour la première fois depuis longtemps, respirer sans avoir peur, vivre sans avoir peur. Un sentiment qui lui était tellement inconnu, seulement ressentit qu'en présence de Kurt, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Blaine apprécie enfin d'être ici, à McKinley, et apprécie enfin l'ambiance de sa maison.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Blaine attendit devant la porte de la salle de cours, mais ce dernier partit sans même prêter une seule seconde à Blaine, planter là rien que pour lui.

- Euh, tu ne manges pas avec moi ? Demanda Blaine rattrapant Kurt.

- Non, j'ai oubliais de te le dire, j'ai une réunion de Présidence des Elèves, j'aurais ma pause manger sur l'heure du premier cours de l'après-midi, je suis désolé j'ai complètement oublié, c'est quand j'ai ouvert mon agenda il y a quelques minutes que je m'en suis souvenus…

- Oh… On se voit au Glee Club alors ?

- Oui ne t'en fais pas, je serais là. A tout à l'heure !

Blaine s'écarta et alla dehors en se posant sur les marches du lycée ne sachant pas vraiment si la faim était en lui où si ce n'était qu'une impression de solitude envahissante provocant des remontée gastrique lui brulant l'œsophage.

- Brittany, je ne veux plus qu'on se cache alors que tout le monde sait qu'on est ensemble… Enfin c'est ridicule, j'ai envie qu'on s'embrasse n'importe où, n'importe quand. Si on va chanter et danser sur cette chanson c'est bien pour nous afficher, et que les gens comprennent que nous deux, c'est du sérieux. Insista Santana.

- Alors c'est aujourd'hui que vous comptiez officialiser la chose… Répondit l'homme assis sur les marches avec son bonnet et son manteau gris foncé.

- Blaine ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ici ? Demanda Santana.

- J'attends la fin de la pause, je n'ai pas très faim…

- Et tu écoutes mes conversations avec Brittany ?

- Je n'écoute pas, j'entends. Et tu as raison. Brittany tu devrais écouter Santana, car ce sera le bon moment pour vous. Après vous aurez les vacances, alors plus personne y pensera à coup sûr et vous aurez la paix.

- Tu crois ? Demanda Brittany.

- J'en suis certain et puis, tout le monde le sait de toute manière, votre baiser à la fin passera inaperçu pour le lycée, sauf pour les New Directions qui, lui le verra mais c'est le club de l'acceptation pour ce que nous sommes soi-disant. Vous verrez bien si c'est le cas. Mais n'aies crainte, ça ira. Assura Blaine à l'égard de la jeune blonde.

- Merci… S'exclama silencieusement Santana, préférant mimer sur ses lèvres ce simple mot.

Les filles partant se restaurer en toute intimité, Blaine resta là, assis sur les marches, seuls. Regardant les voitures et les nombreux étudiants faire des allers-retours devant lui sans qu'aucun ne prête attention à lui. Lorsque l'heure de pause fut terminée, Blaine s'empresse de rentrer à l'intérieur et de se rendre dans le bon bâtiment. Attendant seul que la porte s'ouvre. Il est le premier à entrer avec de l'avance sur la classe, s'installant au fond de la salle, contre le mur et surtout, seul. Santana arriva rapidement et prit la table juste devant lui avec Brittany pour éviter de le laisser en toute solitude. Il aura au moins quelqu'un avec qui bavarder quelque peu soit-il, si l'envie lui prend. Cette heure de cours qui semblait être une éternité alors que Kurt lui, était en pleine pause repas au réfectoire, seul parmi les autres élèves à mandats du lycée. Pour lui l'heure ne sembla pas être une éternité, bien au contraire, bien trop occuper à manger et regarder sur son téléphone ses fils d'actualités aux diverses communautés et réseaux sociaux parmi lesquelles il est un membre très actif.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Blaine regagna par les cheveux de rallonge la salle de l'amphithéâtre. Lieu de rendez-vous lors des épreuves comme celle qu'il s'apprête à passer. Simple publique, les New Directions et quelques élèves quelque peu curieux où qui se bécote au fond de la salle, dur à dire. Blaine arriva dans la salle, seul avec les autres membres du club. Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes après qu'il vit Kurt au loin, arriver en courant les joues quelque peu rouges. Il s'installe au côté de Blaine et de Rachel, plus précisément entre eux d'eux et pose son regard sur la scène où se trouvent désormais Santana et Brittany dans une tenue bien différente de celles de la journée. Blaine comprit qu'ils avaient également accès a des tenues et regarde alors la prestation des filles. Une prestation hors du commun et magnifiquement bien interprété. Faire parties des Cheerios, les aident grandement pour leurs pas de danse se dit-il.

**With somebody who loves me… **Chantèrent toutes les deux pour ce final.

Sous l'applaudissement des New Direction, elles finissent par se rapprocher l'une de l'autre et s'embrasser timidement sur les lèvres ce qui provoqua un arrêt des applaudissements soudain.

- Yeaaaaah Ça c'est Santanaaaa ! Cria Blaine en applaudissant. Kurt… Aide-moi… Murmura Blaine.

- Bravo les filles ! LGBT ! S'écria Kurt en applaudissant.

Rachel et Finn finissent par les suivre et l'intégralité du Glee Club leur sourit et les applaudissent enfin, pour ce qu'elles sont. Par la bravoure et la force qu'elles donnèrent sur scène et le courage de vivre ainsi, elles sont simplement applaudit et encourager de ce simple geste qui pourtant est encore bien tabou à Lima. Elles descendent de la scène main dans la main et s'installe au premier rang pour éviter le regard des autres.

- Bien… Anderson Hummel, c'est à vous je crois. S'exclama Will Shuester en montrant la scène de ses doigts.

Ils montèrent sur scène, Finn alla a la batterie, Brad arriva avec le piano qu'il plaça sur le côté, les violonistes eux, étaient en place derrière un rideau qui se lèvent aussitôt. Le signal dépend tout simplement de Kurt qui commence la chanson.

**Made a wrong turn,  
Once or twice,  
Dug my way out,  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions,  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life…**

Les musiciens commencent alors à émettre en sonorité.

**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood,  
Miss "No way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down.  
****Mistaken,  
Always second guessing,  
Underestimated,  
Look, I'm still around…**

Les musiciens augmentent en sonorité et Blaine rejoint Kurt, à ses côtés et chantent en se regardant, tout en donnant quelques regards pour leurs amis.

**Pretty pretty, please!  
Don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than...  
Less than perfect.  
Pretty pretty please!  
If you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You are perfect, to me.**

Kurt poursuit la musique en duo avec Blaine se chargeant de repeater quelques mots.

**You're so mean (you're so mean)  
When you talk (when you talk)  
About yourself,  
You were wrong.  
Change the voices (change the voices)  
In your head (in your head)  
Make them like you  
Instead.**

**So complicated!  
Look how big you'll make it, fill with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough! I've done all I can think of  
Chase down all my demons, and see you do the same.**

**Ohh, ohh!... **s'écria Blaine.

**Pretty pretty, please!  
Don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Less than perfect.  
Pretty pretty please!  
If you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You are perfect...**

La musique cessant quelque peu d'émettre, Blaine s'éloigna de Kurt et se lance dans un rap improvisé qui surprit tout le monde, se levant pour l'applaudir. Kurt lui rougit en tant que spectateur à cette scène.

**The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear.  
The only thing I should be drinking is an iced cold beer  
So cool in line, and we try try try,  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time!  
Done looking for the critics 'cause they're everywhere,  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair.  
Exchange yourselves and we do it all the time.  
Why do we do that ?  
Why do I do that ?  
...Why do I do that ? **Marmonna Kurt en souriant tout en le regardant, coller à lui.

**Pretty pretty, please  
Don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than...  
Less than perfect.  
Pretty pretty please!  
If you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You are perfect, to me!**

**You're perfect, you're perfect to me!**

**Pretty pretty, please  
Don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing**

Blaine se rapproche de Kurt et attrape sa main qu'il serra entre les siennes et terminent la chanson avec acclamation.

**You are perfect, to me…**

Également applaudis par l'ensemble des New Directions, ils finissent par quitter la scène pour retourner s'assoir et observer les autres duos se mettre en scène. Pour autant, ils n'en restent pas moins distraits et ce rapprochement soudain sur scène, et ce choix musical, choisit par Blaine. Des paroles très marquante et parlant d'elles-mêmes. Nul doute que ce choix, soit un signe de son attirance et du fait que malgré les péripéties rencontrés par les aléas de la vie.

Les prestations suivant son cours, et arrivant à son terme. Blaine eut droit à une accolade de Santana qui le remercie au creux de l'oreille pour avoir réussit à faire changer d'avis à Brittany par sa simple parole ce midi là. Blaine la raccompagne justement à la sortie du lycée, laissant ainsi Kurt discuter tranquillement avec Rachel à l'intérieur. Kurt arriva peu après et ouvre simplement sa voiture et les garçons montent à l'intérieur sans vraiment s'adresser la parole. Ce n'est qu'une fois à proximité de la maison de Blaine qu'ils sortirent de leur silence.

- Tu chantes tellement bien Blaine…

- Toi aussi, Kurt. Toi aussi.

- Et la chanson était… Est-ce un message de ta part ?

- Je me reconnais en cette chanson, et j'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui me dis que je suis parfait, à tes yeux… Avoua Blaine.

- Tu n'es pas un moins que rien Blaine, tu es toi. Souria Kurt.

Se garant en face du domicile de Blaine, ils descendent et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Kurt se jette dans ses bras et le serre dans son étreinte, respirant avec force son odeur. Blaine quelque peut surprit ne dis rien et resta là, plusieurs minutes sans dire la moindre parole, préférant poser ses mains dans le dos de Kurt et relâcher ses muscles de sa nuque qui bascula contre Kurt.

- On s'appelle, on se voit très vite ! Marmonna Kurt.

- Compte sur moi. Sourit Blaine.

Quittant l'étreinte de Blaine, il finit par regagner sa voiture et quitte enfin le devant de la maison regagnant la direction de Lima, laissant ainsi Blaine planté là, devant son portail avec un grand sourire auquel il mit fin après être rentrer dans son terrain. Blaine finit par s'installer dans la cuisine et prépare subitement le repas du soir pour ses parents et lui-même. Respirant simplement l'odeur de Kurt qu'il tenta de garder en mémoire, une odeur de vanille Polynésienne. Kurt lui rentra chez lui avec un grand sourire et une jovialité incroyable qui intrigue son père et Carole mais n'en disent rien, comprenant tout simplement que Kurt était à nouveau en balade avec son meilleur ami, Blaine.

- Et bien, tu es de bien bonne humeur ce soir… Constata Carole.

- Oui, c'était aujourd'hui les épreuves duos !

- Oh, et tu as chanté avec…

- Blaine. Dit-il en lui coupant la parole, et Monsieur Shuester à apprécier donc c'était cool. Dit-i avec un grand sourire.

- Et toi, tu as apprécié ?

- Complètement, et il chante tellement bien… Aussi bien qu'il joue de l'instrument. Il a un vrai talent.

- Vous allez vous voir cet hiver, pendant les vacances ?

- J'espère, j'ai dis qu'on s'appelle, et on verra tout ça ensemble.

- Voir quoi ? Demanda Burt entrant dans la pièce.

- Je vous laisse entre homme… Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi elle ferme la porte ?

- Pour que tu lui dises ce que tu m'as dis, mais depuis le début. Dit-elle en rouvrant la porte le temps de s'exprimer.

- Oh… Tu me caches des choses Kurt ? Demanda son père.

- Non... Non, pas du tout. Dit-il en fixant un objet de la pièce.

- Quand tu baisses les yeux pour fixer un objet, c'est pour ne pas croiser mon regard, soit par culpabilité, soit car tu me caches quelque chose, et vu ce que Carole à dit, tu me caches quelque chose.

Burt s'assied a l'entrée pour empêcher Kurt de sortir, et croise les bras. Kurt resta planter là avant de s'assoir à son tour et de lâcher un terrible soupire.

- Est-ce-que, Maman et toi, tout vous opposiez ?

- Ouaip, nous n'avions pas beaucoup de traits et de points en communs, mais ouais, pourquoi ?

- Je connais quelqu'un qui… n'a qu'une chose en commun avec moi, peut-être bien plus mais… cette personne, quand je suis avec elle, me rassure et me fait sourire dans toutes circonstances, ou presque…

- Tu fréquentes quelqu'un et tu ne m'as…

- Non ! S'empressa de dire Kurt. Pas du tout seulement… Il y a quelqu'un qui me plait…

- Oh, Blaine.

- Co… Papa… Comment…

- Car je suis ton père et ton regard de petit ange qui le regarde avec des rougeurs aux joues et avec des yeux rêveurs… Kurt tu es mon père, je ne suis pas fou…

- Oh mon Dieu c'est si visible qu'il me rend… Dingue… Soupira Kurt en se cachant le visage.

- Hey, calme-toi simplement, c'est normal de tomber amoureux, le problème est que je ne sais pas grand-chose de ce jeune mais il m'a l'air d'être une bonne personne. Non ?

- Si, Papa c'est une bonne personne, mais… Il a tellement de facettes, et d'humeurs que je n'arrive pas à savoir qui il est vraiment… J'accepte tout de lui, mais je ne sais pas si lui, ressent quelque chose pour moi… mais il a pourtant choisit une chanson forte… Disant que c'était nous.

- Rien que ça… Mhm, et tu comptes le voir pendant les vacances ?

- Il m'a dit qu'on se tenait au courant, mais j'aimerais bien oui… Si… Tu es d'accord ?

- Pourquoi dirais-je non ? Tant que je ne veux pas que vous… Tu m'as compris.

- Pas qu'on quoi ?

- Fassiez quoi que ce soit de… Voilà !

- Quoi ? Je flash sur quelqu'un tu vas déjà me bassiner avec ça ? Je ne suis pas prêt de coucher, tu peux me croire. Cracha Kurt.

- Ça va plus vite qu'on ne le croit. Simplement je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me cachais ça…

- Papa, je te connais et… Tu n'es pas prêt de me voir grandir et pourtant, je grandis je vieillis et… Et voilà, je commence à vivre.

- Tu sais quoi ? N'en parlons plus, ça te rend tout autant mal à l'aise que moi. Je te fais confiance, à cent pourcent, je sais que quoi qu'il advienne de ta relation avec Blaine, tu seras droit, et qu'au moindre problème, tu viendras m'en parler.

- Je, je ne sais juste plus quoi penser, si… Ce n'est pas réciproque.

- Profite des vacances pour voir s'il t'envoie un message, et de là, tu aviseras. Conseilla son père.

- Je vais faire ça alors… Merci. Dit-il timidement.

- En tout cas, si vous vous voyez, ce ne sera pas pour les jours qui arrivent, je compte sur toi pour aider Carole à faire tous achats de Noël, repas, décoration, et les cadeaux, je n'aurais pas une minute à moi, donc si vous vous voyez, faîtes ça après Noël d'accord ?

- Ok… De toute façon au pire je le vois chez Santana le soir du Nouvel An.

- Dans ce cas… Dit-il en se levant. Allez, file faire bon te semble.

- Papa ?

- Mhm.

- Merci de ne pas me juger, juste de me conseiller. Souria Kurt.

- Pas de quoi, c'est normal.

Kurt alla dans sa chambre se poser tranquillement et allumer son ordinateur en y faisant ses quelques affaires quotidiennes, comme y mettre à jour son blog de mode et surtout, regarder la vidéo de l'interview de Blaine à l'émission de Brittany. Après quoi, Kurt met les photos qu'il avait fait avec lui au parc de Westerville pour y faire quelques retouches afin de masquer les imperfections de la peau et les quelques hématomes de Blaine ce jour avant de retoucher l'éclairage ouvre un album Facebook à cercles restreint. Simplement lui et le Glee Club ont accès à ces images. Lorsque, Blaine reçut une dizaines de notification sur son téléphone, il alluma aussitôt son ordinateur et regarde les images avant de téléphoner à Kurt.

- Hey, tu viens de publier les photos…

- Hey, euh oui, est-ce-que ça te dérange ? Je peux…

- Elles sont magnifique Kurt… Comment fais-tu…

- Photoshop et puis, je n'ai pas beaucoup fait de retouche, juste la luminosité, tu peux zoomer sur ta peau, tu verras.

- Kurt je suis impressionner, est-ce-que je peux en mettre une en image de profil, de couverture et les enregistrer ?

- Bah… Oui, idiot va ! Tu es dessus, elles sont à toi. Ria Kurt.

- Ok, je ferais ça tout à l'heure. C'était juste pour ça que je te téléphonais.

- D'accord, bon et bien… On se voit bientôt ?

- Ouais.

- Ok, alors bonne soirée Blaine.

- Bonne soirée Kurt.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans raccrocher.

- Tu n'as pas raccroché. Fit remarquer Kurt.

- Toi non plus…

- Mhm… Tant qu'on y est, si on se voit, ce sera qu'à partir du vingt dix décembre, mon père veut que je gère Noël avec Carole donc…

- Cinq jours quoi, ça va vite passer.

- Oui, c'est ce que je me dis.

Kurt soupire, Blaine lui se mordilla la lèvre du bas.

- Tu n'as pas envie de raccrocher, et moi non plus… Soupira Kurt.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait alors ?

- Je ne sais pas… Tu faisais quoi de beau avant que je t'appelle ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Demanda Blaine.

- Tu te masturber… ?

- Non ! Ria Blaine. Non, je m'apprêtais à partir à la douche…

- Oh… Je t'ai dérangeais quoi…

- C'est moi qui t'est appeler, et à vraie dire, j'espère que ma mère où mon père ne va pas monter maintenant dans ma chambre… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oh mon Dieu, mais habille-toi ! Râla Kurt.

- Personne ne me veut, Kurt.

- Non mais maintenant je- j'ai des images en tête et…

- Et… ?

- C'est déplacer…

- Je ferais mieux d'aller me doucher alors.

- Exactement, j'aimerais mieux que tu raccroches et parte te doucher, parce que te savoir là, à me parler… Nu, ça me déstabilise.

- Car tu aimes ça… Allez, à plus tard Kurt… Dit-il sournoisement en raccrochant.

- Je… Allo ? Allo ? Oh l'enfoiré il a raccroché !

Blaine partit comme prévu sous sa douche, pendant que Kurt, sur son bureau resta bouche-bée de savoir que Blaine lui parlait dans le plus simple appareil. Cette image que s'envoi Kurt en fermant les yeux lui procure une réaction dans son boxer qui prit mouvement et devint de plus en plus serrer. Une bosse se forme sur son pantalon skinny et Kurt se mordille la lèvre en tentant de penser à autre chose. Au même moment il reçut un message de Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson :**

_Parce que c'est tellement mieux la réalité qu'une simple imagination… :P _

Kurt écarquille ses yeux et ouvre intégralement sa bouche devant cette image de Blaine, serviette autour de la taille, torse nu. La main droite touchant sa nuque, faisant ressortir ses muscles du bras, et l'autre prise par son téléphone. Cette langue tirée sur ce doux sourire, et ce corps. Ce corps qui provoqua une réaction plus profonde encore dans son pantalon. L'érection de Kurt criant famine, et étouffant dans ses vêtements.

- Putain de merde ! Gémit Kurt.

Cette simple image de Blaine torse nu, avec ses muscles contracté et si finement dessiner, une vue imprenable et une image hilarante au vue de son visage. Bon sang, pourquoi Blaine est si parfait et à la fois si mystérieux au point d'en faire, son petit-ami. Kurt glissa sa main dans son pantalon qu'il déboutonne pour y sentir son érection plus que joyeuse mais les pas de Burt dans l'escalier le freinèrent aussitôt, lui qui cacha l'image et remit son pantalon en place.

- On mange Kurt !

- Je… J- j'arrive ! Begaya Kurt.

- Ça va ?

- Oui… Couina Kurt. Oui !

**À ; Blaine Anderson :**

_Putain ! Ne me refais jamais une telle chose… _

Kurt descendit se mettre à table l'air de rien, comme si rien de tout cela venait de se passer, mais ses joues encore rougeâtres le trahissent et il en faut guère plus pour faire sourire Burt et Carole. Ce n'est qu'au moment du dessert que son portable émit une notification, son reflexe et de l'attraper et de lire ce fameux message.

**Blaine Anderson :**

_Oups, excuse-moi, Kurtss si tout ceci t'a chamboulé, j'entendais à ta voix que m'imaginer nu, t'étais… Exquis, désolé si je me suis trompé. _

**À ; Blaine Anderson : **

_Tu m'énerves… _

Avant de se faire prendre de remontrance par son père, Kurt s'en arrête là dans l'échange de message et ne reçut de toute manière strictement, aucune réponse de la part de Blaine, lui permettant de finir de manger calmement en famille.

Les deux jours qui suivirent la veille de Noël, Kurt alla simplement faire des courses pour les décorations de la maison ainsi que quelques achats cadeaux et de nourritures pour le repas de Noël. Durant ce laps de temps, aucune nouvelle venant de Blaine, pas une seule connexion sur Facebook après que celui-ci est, changer ses images. Pas un message, rien. Cette folle envie que de se rendre chez lui, où bien de lui écrire un petit mot l'envahissait tellement, mais c'est sûrement mieux, en cette période de Noël sans Noël pour lui, de ne pas recevoir de messages, peut-être que ce n'est pas simple, peut-être que les choses vont bien, nul ne le sait, à t-il probablement besoin de respirer, de s'évader autrement que par une communication avec lui. Bien trop de question envahissait son esprit, mais surpasse ses propres émotions et envies, se contentant de dire qu'il fera le premier pas peut-être…

####

* * *

Chanson de ce chapitre : Pink - Perfect

À très vite !


	5. Chapter 5

Un chapitre qui s'annonce être bon pour vous je pense.

Merci pour vos messages, cela me fait plaisir d'autant plus que postuler une fois par semaine, c'est une première pour moi... Donc parfois, ne pas avoir de review ça me frustre énormément j'ai l'impression que celle-ci ne plait pas... - Mais vos quelques messages me pousse à continuer et écrire des chapitres plus joyeux et plus sombres également. Vous me donnez et vous me donnerez la force de terminer cette fiction pour vous, pour moi.

Logiquement, j'aurais terminé d'écrire cette fanfiction au mois d'octobre de cette année, donc d'ici trois semaines, j'ai finis et de là, je passerais a une publication plus importante (deux chapitres par semaines) et s'en suivra pour moi, et je pense du coup pour ici un long hiatus avant ce qui sera ma dernière fanfiction dont je parlerais plus tard, bien plus tard. Pour l'instant c'est The Fear Of Falling Apart, et ça me convient amplement!

Comme j'ai dis en début d'introduction de ce chapitre, quelque chose de bon s'annonce, et évidemment, une chose mauvaise. Ce chapitre sera donc plutôt... Délicat donc prenez votre temps pour sa lecture. - Merci infiniment pour vos messages, et je suis heureux de voir que cette fiction vous plait, votre dévotion et votre impatience à TFOFA et ses intrigues Klaine !

* * *

_ « Kiss me goodbye_. _I'm defying gravity. »  
_

_- Wicked_

* * *

_####_

Noël déjà là, et toujours aucune nouvelle de Blaine. Carole avait beau rassurer Kurt lui disant qu'il était sûrement très occuper à aider ses parents, mais il n'en démord pas, ce n'est pas normal. A moins que lui aussi attendent un message et cela provoquerait un vis sans fin. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est bien trop occuper à décorer le salon et finit l'installation des guirlandes lumineuse dans cette pièce. Suspendu en l'air pour fixer la dernière lumière scintillant d'un bleu royal il fut rapidement interrompu par Carole.

- Kurt vient voir ! Il neige en abondance !

- Oui, oui c'est ça et moi je suis Elisabeth Regina Windsor.

- Regarde par la fenêtre ! S'écria Carole.

Kurt descendit de la tête du canapé et s'approche de la fenêtre et regarde la nature reprendre ses droits. Kurt sortit aussitôt de la maison et regarda la neige s'abattre dans son quartier, sous ce ciel si gris. Observer cette douce couche blanche ronger la civilisation fascine Kurt qui resta plusieurs minutes sous le perron de sa maison. En moins d'une heure, le paysage est recouvert d'un blanc épais et bouchant la route. Lorsque Burt rentra du garage avec ses pneus neige, ils se mirent tout les trois à racler la route du quartier. D'autres voisins se mirent à les aider afin de ne pas bloquer cette voie qui reste, une des plus empruntés par la ville et ses concitoyens. Une fois chose faîtes ils rentrent dans la maison et s'installent au salon. C'est à ce moment là que Burt vit le sapin, les cadeaux au pied de celui-ci, la décoration et la table de la salle à manger d'ores et déjà dresser, mais sans les denrées.

- Wow… Vous n'avez pas traîné depuis ce matin…

- Tu connais Kurt et sa maniaque attitude de la perfection. Marmonna Carole.

- Un peu trop de guirlandes sur les murs à mon goût mais bon…

- Tu ne t'y connais en rien pour la décoration ! Râla Kurt.

- C'est ce que j'allais dire, calme-toi voyons. Ria Burt. Où est Finn ?

- Oh, il ne devrait plus tarder, il est partit chez Rachel un peu plus tôt avant qu'elle fasse Noël avec ses papas.

- Ok très bien, on a le temps de toute façon ! Souffla Burt se vautrant sur le canapé.

- Euh, ouais, ouais bien sûr… Commenta Kurt le regardant faire. Dîtes…

- Mhm ? Vas-y on t'écoute. Répondit Carole.

- Est-ce-que je peux… Sortir ? Je n'en aurais pas pour…

- Non. Répondit Burt.

- Mais…

- Kurt, il a neigé, tu n'iras ni à pied, ni en voiture là où tu veux aller, c'est Noël ce soir, donc tu restes sagement à la maison. Tu as internet pour te divertir avant ce soir. Répondit son père.

- Ok, c'est bon… Souffla Kurt grimpant les escaliers.

- Et ne me claque pas la… PORTE ! Cria Burt.

- Laisse-le, je crois qu'il…

- Il n'a pas de nouvelle de Blaine. Je sais, tout ne tourne qu'autour de ce garçon dans sa vie maintenant. Manquerait plus qu'il décide de l'inviter dans son futur appartement quand il partira à l'université. Ronchonna Burt.

- Burt, s'il te plait… On va éviter les conflits pour Noël… Souffla Carole.

- Hey Maman je suis ren… Wow, Kurt à déjà finit ? S'exclama Finn.

- Oui, d'ailleurs est-ce-que tu pourrais lui parler ? Burt a été un peu…

- Je n'ai pas été quoi que ce soit, je lui ai juste dis de ne pas sortir.

- Ok, je vais le voir.

Finn grimpa les marches et s'avança vers la chambre de Kurt à laquelle il frappa avant d'entrer. Il découvrit Kurt coucher sur son lit, le regard orienté vers un cadre photo nouveau. Finn s'installe sur le lit et observe la photo. Blaine et Kurt à ce qui semble être un fou-rire. Frappant sa cuisse, Kurt se redresse et regarde Finn et son sourire cassé.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Kurt d'un ton agresseur.

- Appelle-le ?

- Non…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois voir si… S'il tient à moi… Soupira Kurt.

- Juste, il ne s'est pas connecté sur Facebook depuis plusieurs jours, tu n'as aucune nouvelle, perso' moi si Rachel me fait ça, je lui téléphone aussitôt, il lui est surement arrivé quelque chose…

- Arrête tu vas me faire peur, et ce n'est pas drôle, loin de l'être.

- Kurt, appelle-le, ça lui fera plaisir, et sûrement du bien… Personne ne t'interdit de le faire.

- Tu peux… Me laisser s'il te plait ?

- Ouais, bien sûr… Je vais me préparer pour le repas, vu que tu mets trois heures en salle de bain… Dit-il ironiquement.

- Connard, dégage où je te fous ma godasse à la gueule ! Ria Kurt.

- Tu n'oserais pas l'abîmer. Répondit Finn en fermant la porte de chambre.

Kurt, de nouveau seul replongea son regard dans l'image durant de longues minutes, d'immenses et longues minutes qui parurent pour lui, d'une durée éternelle. Il finit par attraper son téléphone connecter en Wi-Fi à son habitude chez lui et appelle par le biais de FaceTime, Blaine. Plusieurs sonneries qui elles aussi paraissaient durée comme une éternité et puis, du son, et un écran noir.

- Rho allez tourne toi caméra... Ah voilà !

- Hey… Souria timidement Kurt.

- Ku… Kurt. Répondit simplement Blaine. Ça va ?

- M'oui, et toi, ça va ?

- Ouais, ouais, mais toi pas vraiment, qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ?

- J'aimerais être encore au lycée, à être avec mes amis, toi…

- Les vacances ne commencent qu'à peine et puis… On se verra hein ?

- Oui ! Oui évidemment… Mais ce ne sera pas tout aussi long qu'une journée de cours…

- Tu veux dire que…

- Blaine, tu me manques… Dit-il en couinant et les yeux si larmoyant.

- Tu me manques aussi Kurt, beaucoup… Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

- Savoir que tu ne fêtes pas Noël me… M'attriste pour toi, c… C'est pas juste quoi, enfin Noël ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'année et…

- Kurt. Stop. Si tu m'appelles pour te lamenter sur mon sort, je raccroche. Je t'assure que ça ne me gêne pas car Noël n'est pas joyeux pour moi c'est le jour où ma grand-mère est décédée, alors ne pas le faire m'arrange tu vois…

- Le jour de…

- Ouais, pendant que nous, nous faisions la fête, elle, elle été en train de suffoquer et faire un arrêt cardiaque, dans le froid. Alors tu vois…

- Blaine je…

- Tu es désolée ? C'était il y a longtemps, donc tu n'as pas à l'être. Je t'assure, ça va. Tu as finis tes préparatifs, pour ce soir ?

- O-Oui, j'ai juste à m'habiller, Carole finit le repas, et tout est prêt… Soupira Kurt.

- Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ? Dit-moi Kurt. Si tu es triste… Alors je le suis aussi.

- C'est juste que… Je veux te voir, maintenant, j'ai besoin de t'avoir à proximité, je… Je ne l'explique pas, je me sens juste, bien avec toi, et je me sens…

- Tellement vide lorsque tu es seul…

- Comment tu…

- Car c'est pareil pour moi, Kurt. Mais, on se voit à la fête de Santana. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Voir, avant ?

- Ce serait avec plaisir que de te voir avant le 31.

- Donc on… On se voit, le vingt six ? Souria Kurt.

- D'accord. On se voit le vingt-six. Ria Blaine.

- Je passerais te prendre dans la matinée.

- Oh, si tôt… D'accord. Alors… On se voit le vingt-six !

- Au vingt six. Souria Kurt.

- Hey, Joyeux Noël Kurt.

- M-Merci… Dit-il timidement.

- Je compte sur toi pour me montrer tes cadeaux !

- Compte sur moi. Sourit Kurt.

Raccrochant son appel FaceTime, il finit par retrouver sourire et s'extirpe de son lit pour regagner sa salle de bain, dans laquelle il passa la majeur parti de l'heure, pour en ressortir et s'installer à sa commode pour se mettre quelques crèmes et enfin, mettre sa tenue de soirée. Un petit blazer vert sombre et une chemise beige avec un pantalon à carreaux vert sombre avec quelques rayures gris et rouges très fine. Lorsqu'il descend de l'escalier pour regagner la grande pièce de vie, les regards se posèrent que sur lui.

- Wow, je ne savais pas que tu avais cette tenue. S'exclama son père.

- Tu l'as acheté où ?

- Westerville, lorsque j'étais avec Blaine. Il m'a conseillé pour prendre cette tenue. Avoua Kurt.

- Oh. Répondit simplement son père.

- Et si nous passions… À table ? Proposa Carole.

- Bonne idée j'ai faim ! Grogna Finn.

- Non mais toi tu as toujours faim… Souffla Kurt.

- Oh vous n'allez pas commencer vous deux, à faire la guerre… Râla Burt.

Ils s'installent alors autour de la grande table et commencent le repas de Noël. Quelque chose de simples, œufs de Lymphes, quelques toast de foie gras, et de pâté de volaille, un poulet fermier entourer de pomme Dauphine et d'haricot vert cuit à la vapeur pour terminer par une onctueuse et traditionnel, bûche pâtissière aux fruits rouges intenses. Une soirée typique de Noël, et de son ambiance, si différente de celle de _Neely Road. _Le quartier de Blaine.

- Blaine tu viens manger ? Demanda son père.

- Ouais, ouais j'arrive… Dit-il en traînant des pieds.

Arrivant dans la cuisine, s'installant autour de la petite table, Blaine découvrit une simple boîte de conserve et une bûche pâtissière reposant sur le plan de travail à sa gauche. Seule chose pouvant rappeler qu'il s'agit d'un jour spéciale, d'un jour de rassemblement religieux, de moments familiale et pourtant, chez les Anderson c'est simplement, l'inverse. La solitude, la pauvreté gagnante de plus en plus, et le simple rappel à l'ordre que cette bûche n'est que le seul et unique plaisir qu'ils puissent s'offrir en cette période de fête.

- Tu ne manges pas beaucoup Blaine… Soupira sa mère.

- Je n'ai pas très faim…

- C'est parce que nous ne faisons pas Noël ? Parce que Cooper n'est pas là ?

- Non, ce n'est pas tout ça, c'est juste que… Je suis fatigué, et…

- Mais tu n'as rien fais depuis que tu es en vacances, tu as juste fais ton ordinateur et un peu de musique. S'exclama son père.

- Quand toi tu fous rien de tes dix doigts car tu es au chômage, tu n'es pas fatigué de ne rien faire ? Bah moi c'est la même chose…

- Tu sais… Pour l'instant j'ai du mal, à trouver un emploi, vraiment c'est compliqué et… On est en train de réfléchir à vendre quelques biens mobiliers pour payer ce qu'on doit. On ne pouvait pas faire quoi que ce soit pour Noël, ou te payer des sorties…

- Ben vendons cette baraque, déménageons ça nous coûtera moins chère de vivre en appartement.

- Blaine, tu sais très bien qu'on n'aime pas les appartements.

- Bah oui, vous avez le goût du luxe, tu es né dans une famille de riches et de préten…

Blaine se stoppa lorsque la main de son père frappe de plein fouet son visage. La mère de Blaine elle, quitta la table pour s'isoler dans sa chambre, les laissant ainsi tous les deux à la table. Ravalant sa salive, Blaine ne lèvent guère les yeux, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre.

- Tu es content de toi ? Tu viens de gâcher la soirée à ta mère ? Comme si cette situation ne lui était pas déjà assez rude ? Non… Tu en rajoute une couche hein, comme d'habitude, tu ne sais ni te taire, ni parler au bon moment.

Blaine redresse sa tête peu à peu et la main de son père vient se recoller à sa joue gauche, et il ne dit toujours rien.

- Je suis en train de voir notre vie tomber, et toi la seule chose que tu sais faire et, de parler aux mauvais moments. Tu gâches toujours tout depuis ta naissance dans cette famille, tu crois que c'est à cause de qui que le Conseil d'Administration m'a viré ? Par ta faute et ton comportement de la Dalton, et tournée autour de ses… Jeunes. Je me fous que tu couches avec qui que ce soit, mais si nous en sommes là, c'est par ta faute. Seulement, ta faute. Cracha son père.

- Je suis désolé… Dit-il d'une voix si somnolée.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu dis ? Demanda son père se levant de table.

- Je suis désolé… Dit-il d'une voix tremblante et cassante.

- Pars. Pars tout de suite. Dit-il sèchement.

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça… Dit-il d'une voix si triste, dont quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues creuses. Non ! Non ! Pitié ne me… Ne me frappe pas, s'il te plait. Supplia Blaine en s'écartant.

Blaine finit par s'entraver et son père ne s'arrête pas. Les nombreux coups de pieds dans son dos et dans son abdomen furent donnés par dizaines, si ce n'est pas plus. Blaine n'eut aucune force pour crier, supplier sa mère de redescendre, où ne serait-ce que pour quelqu'un l'entende dans cette si vaste maison, si isolé et distante des autres… Sentant ses quelques denrées remontée dans son œsophage et s'y coincé, lui coupant la respiration à cause des coups qu'il reçut. Son corps cria de tous les côtés et Blaine lui ne sortit que des sons, sans sons. Finissant par vomir son repas ce qui ne fit qu'une chose, accentuer la colère de son père qui continua de s'acharner sur lui, encore et toujours. Malgré sa position fœtale, Blaine se sentit mourir, et préfèrerait mourir instantanément que de ressentir ses profondes douleurs.

- Arrête… Arrête… Ce cessait-il de dire lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion.

Son père lui, continua jusqu'à être épuiser, soit, un long moment. Lorsque son père, quitta la cuisine Blaine resta allonger au sol de longues minutes sans en bouger. Sa mère descendit de l'étage peu après, et ne prit aucune attention ou un regard à l'égard de Blaine, haletant sur le parquet de la maison, débarrassant la table l'air de rien tout en jetant la bûche dans la poubelle. Son père finit par revenir et retrouve sa femme qu'il enlace dans ses bras et lui murmure des mots impossibles pour lui à comprendre, bien trop sonner par les nombreux coups qu'il eut droit. Blaine, finit par se relever et partit tant bien que mal à l'étage dans sa chambre, se jetant sur son lit sans en bouger, bien trop épuiser et souffrant des nombreux coups, n'osant même pas soulever son tee shirt pour voir l'état de son corps.

Du côté des Hummel Hudson, l'ambiance est si festive, que personne, pas même Kurt pourrait croire à ce Noël si désastreux à seulement, quelques kilomètres de là. Pourtant, pendant la pause et dans l'attente du minuit, Kurt s'installe au piano et s'élance dans sa pratique et de quelques chansons de Noël simple qu'il s'était forcer d'apprendre pour l'occasion.

- Allez Kurt ! Fais ton ta chanson que Blaine t'a apprit !

- On… On ne l'a pas finit, il aurait été là on aurait plus mais là… Je ne peux vraiment pas et je suis fatigué de jouer… Ria Kurt.

- Mais il n'est pas encore minuit tu ne vas pas aller te coucher quand même ! Soupira Burt.

- Il en serait capable ! Ajouta Finn.

- Laisser-le, lâcher lui la grappe un peu, On va se poser sur le canapé si tu veux.

- Ouais, je veux bien, j'ai un coup de barre je ne suis plus habituer à veiller si tard… Dit-il en baillant. Et puis, pourquoi on doit attendre minuit pour manger la bûche et ouvrir nos cadeaux très franchement, c'est absurde… Grogna Kurt.

- Bah c'est comme ça ! te plains pas on ne va pas à la messe. Marmonna son père.

- Oh non pitié pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça ! S'exclama Kurt sur le canapé au côté de Carole.

- Alors cesse de te plaindre ! S'exclamèrent les garçons en synchronisation.

Ils finissent par regarder la télévision qui diffuser des vidéos clips jusqu'au minuit où, un message de souhait apparaît à l'écran. Burt s'étire en baillant tout autant que Finn pendant que Kurt lui, fut secoué doucement par Carole qui le réveille.

- On va manger et on ouvre nos cadeaux, tu vas pouvoir rejoindre ton lit.

- Mhm, ok… Balbutia Kurt.

S'étirant et se levant du canapé, il alla rejoindre tout le monde a la cuisine et mangea une part de bûche aux fruits rouges avec une coupe de champagne en guise de boisson. Après quoi, ils allèrent de nouveau dans le salon et la distribution eurent enfin lieux, faite par Burt et Carole. Kurt lui s'était remit sur le canapé, à moitié endormit et regarda Finn ouvrir ses cadeaux.

- Oh chouette, un nouveau débardeur et… Oh, ça c'est Kurt ! Pour m'acheter une palette de déodorant et de parfum… Dit-il en riant.

- Tu utilises tellement de déodorant quand tu fais ton sport que j'ai pensé qu'en avoir de ta marque favorite à plusieurs parfums serait intéressant… S'expliqua calmement Kurt.

- Ouaip, merci mec ! Dit-il en tapant dans sa jambe avec sa main.

- Carole, à toi ! Marmonna Burt.

- Alors… Oh une nuisette…

- C'était le dernier à ouvrir, pour tout à l'heure… Dans la chambre…

- On n'avait pas comprit… Ricana Kurt.

- Une parure de bijoux, Finn il ne fallait pas !

- J'ai pas mal économisé, donc ne les cassent pas ! Ria ce dernier.

- Promis chéri, promis. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Et le dernier… Oh…

- Au moins, tu pourras personnaliser ta blouse a n'importe quel moment, que ce soit enfant ou adolescent, tu pourras te munir de kit et de badges pouvant les mettre en confiance. Expliqua Kurt.

- Merci beaucoup Kurt, c'est gentil de ta part.

- Oui bon pousse toi, que j'ouvre mes cadeaux !

- Et voilà le père qui joue l'enfant maintenant… Siffla Kurt en roulant des yeux avant de bailler une nouvelle fois.

- Une perruque… Qui à oser ?

- Finn ! S'exclamèrent Kurt et Carole.

- Ok, toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre gamin ! Ria Burt.

- Une gourmette… Oh et gravée, ça c'est toi Carole. Souria Burt.

- Ne lis pas a haute voix ce que j'ai fais… Précisa Carole au cas où.

- Ah ok. Oui, bon d'accord. Ria Burt.

- Et… Kurt tu te moques de moi ? Un tablier ?

- Bah… Carole se plains que quand tu cuisine, tu as fous partout, et tu t'en fous partout, alors j'ai pensé que… Ce serait mieux et ça m'évitera de toujours me taper la cuisine, en généralité…

- M'ouais ! Allez, ouvre les tiens tu veux que je te les donne ?

- S'il te plait.

Burt lui attrape ses trois paquets et lui pose sur les genoux. Kurt ouvrit alors le plus petit et y découvre une simple montre mais qu'il trouve très jolie et remercie Carole. Son deuxième cadeau, venant de Finn était simplement une trousse de crème de soins pour sa peau, quant au troisième…

- Fais attention, c'est le plus fragile.

- Ok, je vais faire très attention alors Papa. Souria Kurt.

Il ouvrit soigneusement l'emballage, et découvre un carton sans dessin. Il prit alors ses doigts et perce un trou à l'intérieur pour tirer le scotch et déchire soigneusement l'entraille du carton et il y découvre un buste y représentant sa mère. Kurt eut aussitôt les larmes aux yeux à l'idée de savoir combien Burt à t-il plus dépenser, et surtout… Il s'agit de sa mère. Ses yeux devinrent si rouges qu'une larme en tomba aussitôt.

- Elle te manque, et j'ai pensé, avec Carole et Finn, à te faire quelque chose qui te prendra de la place mais qui, te rappellera ta mère. Tu pars bientôt pour l'université et tu manqueras de décoration, un buste à l'effigie de ta mère et, je crois la chose dont tu auras le plus besoin une fois que tu seras dans ton appartement à l'université.

- Merci… C'est… Merci... Dit-il simplement en frottant ses yeux.

- Tu devrais partir te coucher si tu es fatigué… Soupira Burt en regardant son fils.

- Ouais… Je, je vais faire ça, c'est le fait d'attendre, trop longtemps et… Ça va sinon hein !

- Kurt !

- Oui ? Répondit-il en se détournant avec ses cadeaux à la main.

- Joyeux Noël.

- Joyeux Noël Papa, Joyeux Noël Carole et Finn… Dit-il simplement en montant les escaliers.

Serrant le buste de sa mère contre son corps, il finit par le posé sur sa commode, déplaçant sa tour de crème, qu'il alla mettre dans la salle de bain, et laissant ainsi une grande place pour le buste de sa mère. Le reste de ses cadeaux allèrent dans la salle de bain, sauf la montre qui reposa sur la table de nuit. Se mettant en pyjama, il finit par se coucher avec une extrême fatigue, regardant s'il avait un message et au moment où il repose son téléphone, celui-ci émit en sonorité.

**Blaine Anderson :**

_Joyeux Noël, Kurt…_

Kurt ne put rêver meilleur moment pour recevoir ce message lui qui est quelque peu émotif et bouleversé par ce lourd cadeau qu'est le buste. Kurt renifle quelque peu et fait glisser ses doigts sur l'écran tactile et écrit un simple, et rapide message pour lui.

**À ; Blaine Anderson :**

_Merci Blaine… J'ai hâte de te voir, et, j'espère que toi ça va... Bonne nuit._

Kurt finit par s'écrouler de sommeil dans son lit, n'attendant pas une éventuelle réponse, la fatigue bien trop dominante ne lui aurait guère laissé le temps. Au réveil de ce vingt cinq décembre, Kurt n'ouvra pas les yeux avant midi Burt, Carole et Finn avait finit par se résoudre de faire le repas de Noël le soir même et pas, comme a leur habitude le midi. Kurt traîna des pieds toute la journée et resta devant la télévision en pyjama également, toute la journée, comme s'il n'avait jamais grandis le soir de Noël, restant petit enfant à visionner les dessin-animés et films de Noël. Finn lui en avait profité pour rejoindre Rachel, et Carole resta avec Burt sur le canapé au côté de Kurt en attendant le soir pour le repas.

Le lendemain, Kurt prit la route en destination de la maison de Blaine comme convenus, et une fois sur place, il téléphona à Blaine qui, ne répondait pas. Il décide d'attendre. Mais cette attente perdurant, il finit par descendre et sonner au portail.

- Qui est-là ?

- Blaine ? Bah c'est moi, je viens te chercher…

- Je suis malade, désolé.

- Mais…

- Kurt, laisse-moi…

- Tes parents sont là ?

- Non…

- Donc, je peux entrer ? Si tu ne veux pas…

- Bon ok, c'est bon laisse-moi mettre mon manteau j'arrive. Râla Blaine coupant l'interphone.

Quelque peu surprit mais sans vraiment rien dire, Kurt attend quelques minutes et vit Blaine arriver au loin avec son manteau et des gants, ainsi que son bonnet et une écharpe, marchant dans la neige recouvrant le terrain de sa propriété. Lorsqu'il arrive au portail, il ne salua pas une seule seconde Kurt et s'empresse de monter dans la voiture.

- Démarre. Fut le seul mot qui dit de tout le trajet.

Kurt, arrivant vers sa maison finit par prendre un chemin à rallonge et se gare sur le bas côté.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu as ?

- Rien.

- Blaine, regarde-moi…

- Ça va je t'assure. Insista Blaine.

- Bon… Ok, si tu le dis…

Kurt n'insista pas et finit par retourner vers son quartier résidentiel et gare sa voiture sur le côté de chez eux, descendant alors vers le perron de sa maison, suivit de près par Blaine. Son père avait reprit le travaille tout autant que Carole, ils avaient alors la maison pour eux, ce qui arrangea fortement Blaine mais qui n'en dit rien. Kurt grimpa les escaliers, et Blaine suivit le mouvement, se posant alors dans sa chambre, avec Blaine.

- Personne n'est là mais je préfère être dans ma chambre, au moins on a le droit de rien me dire quand je suis ici.

- C'est toi qui vois… Bon tu me montres tes cadeaux ?

- Déjà ? Je pensais qu'on aurait plus…

- Fais pas ton crado et montre moi tes… Aie…

- Qu'est-que tu as ?

- Rien, rien je suis tombé dans les escaliers chez moi et… J'ai un peu mal…

- Fais voir…

- Non ! C'est bon, j'ai gardé ta crème tu te souviens ? Je m'en suis mis, ça va…

- Tu n'es pas tombé…

- Tes cadeaux.

- Blaine ne me mens pas… Il t'a frappé c'est ça ?

- Je suis tombé, j'étais en train d'écrire un message à Santana et… J'ai raté la marche… Dit-il en tordant du nez.

- Oh… Ah bah bravo ! La prochaine fois, n'envoi pas de message quand tu descends les escaliers. Ria Kurt. Donc alors, j'ai eu la montre que je porte, des crèmes pour mon visage que je vais te chercher, et le gros buste derrière toi !

Blaine se leva du lit et alla vers le buste qu'il toucha du bout de ses doigts en tentant de savoir ce que cela pourrait bien être, du moins, qui est cette personne. Ce n'est qu'avec un peu de logique qu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un buste de marbre à l'effigie de la mère de Kurt.

- C'est vraiment le meilleur cadeau que j'ai eu, comme ça je l'aurais quand j'irais à l'université. Et ça… C'est la palette de crème que Finn m'a offert.

- Je ne m'y connais pas, mais ça fait beaucoup. Souria Blaine. Fais voir ta montre.

Kurt lui tendit son bras et Blaine posa sa main dans celle de Kurt, laissant son pouce caresser la vitre de la montre. Son regard et sa main était aussi douce que de la soie, Kurt rougit quelque peu à cette sensation et regarda Blaine.

- Si discrète et si, belle, comme celui qui la porte.

- Oh… Couina Kurt.

- Kurt, tu…

- Je… ?

- Rien, laisse c'est juste que… Ne pas te voir, et ne pas te voir sourire m'avaient manqué…

- Pourtant tu as bien faillis me faire dégager…

- Je voulais voir, ta réaction, c'est tout.

- Et c'est ça, ton « je suis malade » ?

- Oui, j'avais peur que tu crois que c'est… Tu vois quoi… Souffla Blaine.

- En revanche tu m'as l'air épuisé… Tu dors en ce moment ?

- Pas vraiment… Chez moi c'est un peu… Tendu…

- Par rapport à ta grand-mère, Noël… Je comprends… Allonge-toi !

- Quoi ?

- Allonge-toi sur mon lit, même si tu ne dors pas, le fait que tu sois allongé te fera du bien.

Blaine s'exécute et crispe de douleurs, mais finit par s'allonger. Kurt lui retire les chaussures pour le mettre à l'aise et s'installe assis, sur le deuxième côté du lit, vers sa tête. Le regard fixer l'un à l'autre. Durant de longues minutes Blaine fermi les yeux sans dormir et écouter Kurt parler.

- Tu dors ? Finit-il par demander.

- Mhm… Non, mais pourquoi tu es à ton bureau ? Soupira Blaine.

- Car je pensais que tu dormais… Avoua timidement Kurt, revenant vers lui.

- Kurt… Je t'ai menti…

- Pour ?

- L'escalier... Et, je ne me suis rien mis…

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Tu veux que…

- Ça fait deux jours et rien ne disparaît et, ça me fait de plus en plus mal… Soupira difficilement Blaine.

- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Je vais prendre ce qu'il faut juste à côté, et je vais te l'appliquer, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Et si tu ne veux pas en parler, alors ok, mais laisse-moi te soigner, au moins ça es-tu d'accord ?

- Juste ça. Oui…

- Je reviens…

Kurt alla dans sa salle de bain et lâcha un profond soupire de colère et de désespoir. Perturbé et sachant bien que Blaine lui cache encore bien trop de choses, ce dernier prend vite panique mais se contient très rapidement, attrapant une crème et une serviette pour ses mains. Il revient juste après dans la chambre et monte à califourchon sur Blaine qui ne croisa pas son regard. Il posa le tout sur le côté et commence à attraper le bouton de chemise de Blaine, celui du haut.

- Kurt… Attend…

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

- Tu me promets, de ne pas… De ne pas me dévisager, me juger ?

- Mais Blaine, jamais je ne te jugerais, jamais je ne te ferais une chose pareil, c'est ridicule !

- Promets le moi… J'en ai besoin… Dit-il d'une voix si cassante.

- Je te le promets, Blaine jamais je porterais quelconque jugement où regard qui pourrait te nuire, jamais je ne te ferais ça. Dit-il droit dans les yeux.

Kurt, approcha ses lèvres délicatement de celles de Blaine et les laisse s'effleurer. Blaine fermi ses yeux par instinct et bloque Kurt contre ses lèvres à l'aide de sa main sur la nuque de ce dernier. Kurt vécu son premier baiser, un réel baiser. Les lèvres si douce et si humide de Blaine lui donnant des coups de langues sans savoir pourquoi, lui qui finit par ouvrir sa bouche et laisser enfin cette langue venir tâtonner, et caresser la sienne.

Une douce sensation qu'il n'avait jamais connu, cette si douce attention qui provoqua une explosion de joie dans son corps tout entier, ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est bel et bien, la réalité. Kurt finit par rompre ce baiser et ne quitte pas une seule seconde Blaine du regard qui affiche le même sourire que le sien. Kurt finit par déboutonner un à un les boutons de sa chemise, qu'il écarta pour libérer, torse et côte du bouclé.

Kurt se retint de vomir, d'hurler de colère en voyant les hématomes prédominant sur toutes ses côtes, trois lourds hématomes sur chacune de ses côtes et des dizaines de bleues sur son abdomen et sa poitrine recouvrait le tout. Blaine commença à pleurer lorsque Kurt appliqua la crème contre ses côtes, l'une des rares fois qu'il le voyait dans un tel état. Continuant de lui masser énergiquement ses côtes tout en étant prudent.

- Ça va aller Blaine, je t'en fais la promesse… Dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi… Dit-il en pleurant.

- Shhh… Cesse de pleurer, tu vas avoir encore plus mal, pour l'instant tu es ici, chez moi et il n'y à personne, reste tranquille d'accord ?

- Da… D'accord…

Kurt continua de lui frotter le torse passant cette crème sur ses hématomes pour le soulager, ce qui eut l'effet recherché, Blaine grogna de délivrance, et de bonté. Il finit par se relever une fois finit, et que Kurt partit vers la salle de bain et sa voix alarmante attira l'attention de Kurt.

- Blaine ?

- Tu n'as pas finis… Dit-il, tête baissée.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à retirer ta chemise ?

- Ça ira…

Blaine retira sa chemise et Blaine vit peut-être le pire. Son dos est complètement amoché et couvert de bleues, les hématomes y sont les plus importants et Kurt ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un crie qui effraie aussitôt Blaine.

- Tu m'a…

- Blaine, je vais te mettre de la crème, mais là, va falloir partir faire des radios, c'est obliger…

- Non ! Surtout pas ! Je… On n'a pas les moyens de me payer les soins et… Et s'ils l'apprennent je… Ce sera pire ! Pas l'hôpital Kurt s'il te plait, juste… Soulage-moi la douleur…

- Je veux bien, mais ça ne fera pas tout, tu as besoin d'une radio, je suis sûr que tu as des muscles de fracturer. Est-ce-que tu as mal quand tu te tords ?

- Non, mais j'ai mal quand je respire…

- Donc tu as au moins des côtes de fêlées, fracturés ou autre. Tu devras à un moment ou un autre partir à l'hôpital Blaine. Et si c'est question d'argent, ça peut s'arranger.

- Kurt, s'il te plait.

- Ok, je ne dis plus rien… Dit-il finalement

Lorsqu'il masse le dos de Blaine celui-ci se retient de pousser quelques cries de douleurs, mais les mains douces et les paroles sortant de sa bouche agissent comme une drogue, un médicament donnant un effet aussitôt. Après plusieurs minutes Kurt partit à sa salle de bain se laver les mains et Blaine remit sa chemise qu'il reboutonna doucement. Quand Kurt revient, il le fait de nouveau s'allonger et se met à côté de lui, dans la même position.

- Est-ce-que tu m'as embrassé parce que… Tu

- J'en avais l'envie. Toi aussi non ?

- J'en ai envie depuis tellement longtemps Kurt, si tu savais à quel point, t'avoir prêt de moi, comme ça m'était un souhait.

- Toi et moi on s'est fait une promesse, tu t'en souviens ?

- Être toujours là pour l'un et pour l'autre. Oui.

- Je n'ai pas envie de la perdre cette promesse, et j'ai su que toi et moi, nous avions quelque chose à bâtir ensemble, ton caractère m'a attiré, je ne t'ai pas embrassé par pitié mais bien car j'en mourrais d'envie Blaine.

- Est-ce-que je peux te… T'embrasser Kurt ?

- Je crois que désormais, tu n'as plus besoin de me le demander. Sourit-il timidement.

Blaine s'appuie sur ses coudes et grimpa le long du corps de Kurt et dépose quelques baisers le long de ses lèvres et de sa mâchoire, descendant tranquillement dans son cou. Kurt lui, haleta de plaisir mais lorsqu'il sentit Blaine descendre plus bas encore que son cou, ce dernier couina et alerta Blaine.

- Je… Je n'ai rien, je… Je n'ai jamais… Enfin, tu vois... ?

- Oh. Dit-il simplement en relevant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu…

- Ce que je voulais faire ? Bah… Tu ne t'es jamais touché ? Sortit naturellement Blaine.

- Qu… Quoi ? Si voyons… Je suis peut-être… Mais quand même.

- Bah voilà, je voulais te faire la même chose… Mais avec plus de sensation… Sauf si… C'est trop tôt, je comprendrais…

- Tu as…

- J'ai déjà de l'expérience, ouais… Mais ce n'était pas vraiment, avec des sentiments…

- Je… D'accord… Ok, je suis d'accord… Balbutia Kurt.

Blaine lit aussitôt dans son regard que c'est un accord de culpabilité, et non pas vraiment un accord véritablement pensée, mais plus une façon pour lui de ne pas être comme un idiot, et passer un cap qui pour lui est encore trop tôt à franchir.

- Non. Tu n'es pas prêt.

- Q…

- Regarde moi droit dans les yeux et dit moi que tu veux que je fasse ce que je veux faire.

- Je… Je peux te poser des questions ? Là-dessus…

- Ouais, bien sûr si ça peux te rassurer pour plus tard, ouais.

- Est-ce-que… C'est risqué si… Tu vois quoi ? Si.

- Si on se suce ? Non, sauf si l'autre va tremper tout ça sans protection à droite, à gauche. Et ce n'est pas mon cas, depuis que je suis à McKinley je n'ai rien fais.

- Et… Est-ce-que c'est… Dangereux le…

- Oh. Et bien… Même topo on va dire. En faite, ça l'est que si aucun utilise de protection, et fait des coups d'un soir sans protection, si la personne fait que des conneries, ouais c'est risquer, dans d'autres cas il n'y à pas plus de risque qu'un couple normale comme nos parents tu vois. Après, j'ai déjà couché avec des femmes et franchement tu vois, y'a pas eu de problèmes, c'est les mêmes… Merde, désolé je n'aurais pas dus…

- Non, non ce n'est rien c'est juste que… Je me demande combien de fois tu as eu de rapports alors qu'on a le même âge et moi, c'est zéro…

- Je ne pense pas que le nombre exact t'intéresse Kurt.

- J'ai besoin de le savoir…

- Une dizaine, peut-être bien plus. Je t'ai dis, j'ai fais des erreurs, protégées évidemment pour ça, mais, j'ai fais pas mal de conneries.

- Et avec des… garçons tu en as eu ?

- C'est là, que j'en ai eu le moins, je dirais trois, mais c'était plusieurs fois, les trois. Mais voilà. Tu veux savoir quoi d'autres ?

- Ça ira, ça ira. Sourit Kurt. Je voulais juste savoir…

- Ok.

Blaine finit par se rallonger au côté de Kurt et restèrent la sans rien dire durant de longues minutes, contemplant le plafond décorer de la chambre de Kurt. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi se dire, et ni comment agir l'un envers l'autre maintenant que le pas est franchis, ce n'est que sur Kurt que Blaine peut compter à le faire sortir de silence.

- Je suis d'accord pour… Pour que tu puisses, nous faire plaisir ?

- C'est vrai ? Se retourne Blaine. Tu ne dis pas ça juste pour me faire plaisir ?

- J'en ai aussi envie, mais juste, pas de doigt, je…

- Je te couvre de baisers, et je te suce avidement, ça te va ?

- C'est… C'est tout ? Je pensais que tu…

- Non, Kurt, non, je ne toucherais pas ton entrée si il n'y à pas le reste qui va avec. On se connait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, mais on vient tout juste de saisir nos chances, je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop vite, mais je veux me faire du bien, avec toi. Car c'est naturel et que…

- Shhh… Arrête de parler, et fais-moi découvrir.

Blaine sourit et embrasse avidement ses lèvres, finissant par tirer sur celle du bas. Il glisse alors sur son cou, auquel il traça une lignée pour mordiller son lobe d'oreille droit juste en face et s'amusa à écouter la respiration de Kurt avant de glisser sous le tee-shirt, ses mains pour lui faire comprendre que ce vêtement est de trop.

- Je vais, arrêter de baiser ton cou, et je vais doucement te faire glisser ton haut par le dessus, d'accord ? Murmura Blaine.

- O…Ok !

Blaine se mit alors à califourchon sur lui, et fit glisser le tee shirt par-dessus les épaules de Kurt qui l'envoya à l'autre bout de la chambre. De là, Blaine se replonge dans son cou et embrasse délicatement et avec dévotion les clavicules de Kurt, tout en prenant largement son temps et pour entendre la respiration saccadée de Kurt devenir de plus en plus incontrôlable. Il descend progressivement le long des pectoraux de Kurt et attrapa un de ses tétons qu'il susurra dans sa bouche donnant quelques peu des coups de langues avec pour le faire frémir.

- Ooohh ! Bon Dieu… Fouuuu, Calme-toi Kurt… Ria ce dernier en se parlant à soi-même.

- Est-ce-que ça va ? Vais-je trop vite ?

- Parfait, oui voilà… C'est parfait… Grogna Kurt enfonçant sa tête dans son coussin.

- Tu es sensible à cet endroit, c'est bon à savoir… Grogna Blaine.

Blaine continua sa course vers le bas de Kurt en embrassant chacune des parcelles musclés de son torse, allant vers son abdomen quasi inexistant, mais au premier coup de langue au nombril, Blaine observa la magie que de la contraction et vit les abdominaux de Kurt apparaître de plus en plus. Ce dernier sourit et caresse du bout de ses doigts son corps avant d'y presser ses lèvres dessus et baisant un a un les six abdos apparent.

- Blainee… Soupira Kurt de profond plaisir.

- Et attend je n'ai pas encore joué avec ma langue…

- Oh putain de merde ! Gémit Kurt.

- Ça commence… Ria Blaine.

Tenant Kurt par la taille, et recevant des coups de bassin, Blaine continua à jouer avec son nombril, et desserre le bouton de pantalon qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes sans lui enlever totalement. Afin d'éviter que Kurt ne bouge de trop ses jambes. Il finit par poser doucement sa main contre le boxer blanc de Kurt qui surprit, couina quelque peu et écarquille des yeux.

- Je n'enlèverais pas ma main, et je ne ferais plus rien d'autre sans que tu me donnes ton feu-vert, Kurt. S'exclama Blaine d'une voix si douce et si envoutante.

- Fais moi tout ce que tu veux, mais je t'en conjure, ne t'arrête jamais…

- C'est toi qui t'arrêteras avant moi… Répondit Blaine avec un petit rire narquois.

Kurt serait prêt à parier, si malheureusement Blaine n'aurait pas eu de l'expérience, et lorsqu'il sentit la main de Kurt desserrer son érection pour la rejoindre sous le tissus, ce dernier poussa un crie de frustration, qui se termine par un soupire de pure bonheur. Blaine sourit et embrasse une dernière fois son abdomen avant d'y poser une main pour le plaquer et l'immobiliser, et éjecta avec l'autre le boxer de Kurt. Son érection pointa alors son bout en l'air et Blaine déposa doucement, sa main dessus.

- Uuuuhh !

- Calme-toi, ce n'est que moi, respire calmement et laisse-toi aller d'accord ?

- Daa… D'accord, je te fais confiance… Mais est-ce-que je… Pourrais moi aussi te…

- Non.

- Mais…

- Tu apprendras, Kurt que, je suis très dominant, et que j'aime bien, avoir mon ou ma partenaire, à mes pieds. Dit-il d'une voix irrésistible.

- Oh putain ce n'est pas vrai en plus c'est un sadique… Grogna Kurt basculant sa tête en arrière. Oohh… Oo… Oohhh Blaaiiiiine ! S'exclama Kurt qui clapit de stupeur.

- Ce n'est que ma main qui te caresse… Est-ce-que, ça va jusque là ?

- O…Oui, oui ça va… C'est agréable de ne pas contrôler la… Viteeeeessse… de la main putain ne refait jamais çaaaa ! Blaiiiine !

- J'aime bien voir tes yeux rouler en arrière et voir tes muscles se contracter… Pourquoi m'en suis-je privée aussi longtemps. Ria Blaine.

- J'en sais rien mais… Oh mon Dieu ta main… Pourquoi tu…

- Tu vois, Kurrrt… Dit-il en se rapprochant de sa lèvre qu'il embrasse. Si je fais passer ma main contre ton gland, c'est pour justement que tu ressentes encore plus de sensation, se masturber c'est bien mais… Il y a tellement de technique pour prendre, plaisir… Dit-il au creux de son oreille.

- Co… Comment ça ? Demanda Kurt, dont la voix trembla d'excitation.

- Il y a la façon basique, comme je te fais là, pour simplement exciter avec les mots et maintenir l'afflux sanguin qui peut prendre plus longtemps. Il y a celle-là…

- Ooooow ! Putain celle-là… Oh mon Dieu… Arrête ça, je vais ne jamais tenir… Ria Kurt.

- C'est celle pour mouiller ton gland et t'exciter plus vite… Et après il y a…

Blaine disparaît alors de son oreille et retourne en bas regardant Kurt une dernière fois qui le fixait calmement, alors que sa main agitait toujours son érection droite.

- Ça. Dit-il simplement.

- Oh mon Dieu… Blaiiineee… Soupira Kurt de soulagement et d'excitation totale.

Blaine, gardant l'érection de Kurt en sa bouche, fit tournoyer sa langue autour et y donne quelques coups de langues sur son bout, pour le rendre encore plus fou et bien plus déconcentré qu'autre chose. Allant en synchronisation avec sa respiration, Blaine privilégie la durée malgré qu'il ait conscience que ce sera court. Il continue alors de le sucer avidement tout en ne le perdant pas du regard. Kurt malgré tout, resta la tête enfouie dans son oreiller et riant, tout en expulsant de profonds gémissements. Pour une première fois, il sait ce contenir se dit Blaine, mais qu'est-ce-qu'il peut être très chatouilleur…

La respiration de Blaine allant encore plus dans des irrégularités, ainsi que ses muscles, Blaine sentit sa libération proche. Ne connaissant pas encore la force de Kurt, il préfère se sortir délicatement de son érection pourtant si bonne, mais plus que nécessaire d'en sortir, il finit par souffler de joie et la reprend en main, la penchant vers le torse de Kurt et continue de le masturber.

- Blaine… Je… Je… Crois que… Ooowww… Arr… Arrête… Toiii…

- Surement pas, c'est encore meilleur… Souria Blaine.

Continuant de le masturber malgré que son éjaculation venait de jaillir sur son torse, il insista quelques secondes pour faire durer le bonheur de Kurt plus longtemps, et finit par s'arrêter, simplement tout en regardant Kurt qui relève la tête. Blaine finit par hausser les épaules, et lèche le torse de Kurt en avalant soigneusement le plus de sperme possible, Kurt lui ferma les yeux a cette sensation. Puis, il sentit un vide. Blaine n'était plus contre lui.

- Je peux prendre ton tee shirt ?

- Non ! Non ! Du coton, sinon mon père… Et Carole…

- Ok… Ria Blaine revenant à califourchon sur lui et essuie le reste de son torse avec son coton pour œil afin d'éviter que ce dernier aies le torse de collant.

- M-Merci…

- Règle numéro un ; ne jamais remercier après un préliminaire ou un acte sexuelle, jamais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car c'est un consentement, une envie partagée, le touchée et la confiance sonne comme le « merci » que tu viens de dire.

- Et si c'est pour…

- Non, je ne t'ai pas dépucelé, on a juste joué ensemble. J'ai joué avec toi, ça s'en arrête là. On ferait mieux de te rhabiller, si quelqu'un débarque…

- Je n'ai pas envie de me rhabiller, Avoua Kurt.

- Je peux donc encore contempler ton corps… Sourit timidement Blaine au dessus de Kurt.

- J'aimerais autant voir le tiens.

- Le mien est… Pas pour l'instant, pas tant que j'ai…

- Blaine, tu as un corps sublime et… Je comprends que tu ne veux pas, ne serait-ce que quitter ton haut, mais chaque que je te respecte et t'admire comme tu es. Puis, fais voir si ta crème fonctionne !

- L'excuse… Ria Blaine déboutonnant sa chemise libérant son torse tout en restant au dessus de lui.

- Enlève-la, entièrement. Je veux sentir ton parfum de douche.

- Sens ma tignasse tu le sentiras.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu peux être gonflant quand tu t'y mets…

Blaine finit par éjecter sa chemise de son corps et s'allonge sur le lit, Kurt bascula alors sur lui et contempla ses blessures quelque peu moins tuméfiée par la crème. Il y glissa délicatement ses doigts et regarda le visage de Blaine dénonciateur d'aucune émotion particulière.

- Je te fais pas mal ?

- Non, tu l'entendrais sinon.

- Tes marques s'estompe peu à peu, si tu l'appliques encore un moment d'ici quelques jours tu devrais ne plus rien avoir. Dit-il en embrassant ses lèvres et en allant a son cou essayant de faire ce que Blaine lui a fait plus tôt.

- Kurt… Tu… Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on s'y prend… Ria Blaine.

- Qu… Quoi ? Je… Je croyais que.

- Fais comme si… Tu n'embrasser qu'une seule de mes lèvres. Comme si c'était ma bouche quoi, et ce, partout. Ne cherche pas à racler avec tes dents c'est… C'est inutile et à ne jamais faire.

- Oh… Je pensais que…

- Recommence, je te dirais si… Oo…Ok, ça va c'est, mieux… Beaucoup mieux… Soupira Blaine en passant sa main dans le dos de Kurt.

Kurt continua d'embrasser le cou de Blaine ayant peur de descendre le long de son corps et de ses bleues. Ce n'est qu'après quelques tests qu'il finit par y descendre progressivement en prenant garde de ne pas y rester longtemps, ni de s'y appuyer, se repérant simplement a la respiration de Blaine.

- Pas là, Kurt… Tu me fais mal…

- Oh, désolé je…

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, mais continue c'est… ça m'excite. Siffla Blaine en embrassant ses lèvres.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Kurt se replonge sur son abdomen traçant avec sa langue la finesse de ses muscles et descendit jusqu'à son nombril poilu dans lequel il coinça sa langue comme Blaine auparavant.

- Je ne pensais pas que… Oh sa…

- Je te fais mal ? S'inquiéta Kurt.

- Non, non loin de là… Je ne pensais pas que tu jouerais autant avec mon nombril… Oh putain… Ria Blaine. Tu… Tu es un fou tu le sais ça ?

- Mais ce n'est qu'un nombril… Ironisa Kurt.

- Ouais bah, continue comme ça et tu vas m'entendre gémir comme une castafiore. Ria Blaine.

Finissant par déboutonner son jeans, Kurt ne regarda pas Blaine et le laisse coulisser. Rapidement gêner par le sien propre, il finit par virer le sien de ses jambes et fait enfin de même a celui de Blaine. Kurt finit par caresser la verge droite de Blaine et commença sa série de va-et-vient tout en regardant le visage de Blaine.

- Ça va Kurt, tu gères… Ça va… N'aies pas peur d'aller plus… Voilà... Mhm… Comme ça... C'est… Ooowww ! Doucement ! Gémit Blaine. Prend, ton temps on n'est pas pressé…

- Désolé… Marmonna Kurt.

- Ne le sois pas, c'est juste que… Ok je me tais… Ria Blaine perdant son sang froid.

Kurt ne le sait pas, mais Blaine se contient d'hurler de plaisir, ses doigts ne cessant de bouger et ses yeux de virevolter par milliers. Kurt encore à apprendre des papouilles, mais chose de sûres, niveau masturbation il est un as. Blaine ne parle pas et respire de plus en plus mal, et ce n'est que le début, puisque Kurt finit par mettre progressivement sa verge en bouche descendant de plus en plus bas.

- Kurrrt… Kurrrrttt ! Grogna Blaine. Écoute moi… Tourne ta langue dans le sens que tu veux, joues avec les vvv… Oh mon Dieu tu… Fouuuuuu… Souffla Blaine évitant de gémir comme un fou.

- Rééé bien ?

- O-OooOui… Continue comme ça et parfois tu peeeuuuuxxx… Ça voilà ! Oh putain… Tu vas me faire gémir comme un…

Kurt essaya de reproduire à sa manière les coups de langues contre son érection comme Blaine le fut quelques minutes plus tôt. Malgré que ce ne soit parfois, Blaine réussit à gémir et frémir plusieurs fois ce qui rassura Kurt, qui finit par attraper avec sa main le scrotum de Blaine.

- Uuugh… Kurrrt… Murmura Blaine regardant le plafond.

Kurt jubilait de l'intérieur. Sa première fellation, ses premiers baisers, et sa première caresse sur le scrotum d'un autre, et le comble de l'histoire, c'est qu'il réussit à faire du bien, à Blaine, son Blaine. Ce jeune homme du lycée sur lequel il avait craquait dès les premiers moments. Blaine frémissait et trembler de plus en plus, et la main de Blaine venait caresser la chevelure de Kurt appuyant parfois sur sa tête pour l'enfoncer plus.

- Kurrt… Tu es…. Oohh… Comme ça, tu te débrouilles comme un chef… Souffla Blaine se mordant la lèvre.

Continuant à lui sucer calmement sa verge, Blaine sentit sa délivrance approcher à grand pas. Il finit par caresser Kurt, et donner un coup de bassin pour lui faire comprendre de s'en aller, au bout du troisième coup, Kurt compris et entreprend une nouvelle masturbation de la verge du bouclé qui laissa jaillir son sperme dans sa main et sur son bas ventre. Kurt regarda la respiration excessive de Blaine, son ventre ne cessant de bouger, et ses joues quelque peu rouges. Il descendit de lui et essuya sa main et son bas ventre avec un coton qu'il jeta aussitôt à la poubelle.

Pendant plusieurs minutes ils n'échangèrent aucuns dialogues, finissant par se rhabiller. Oubliant d'avoir pris le temps de manger et surtout, d'avoir oublié qu'il était bientôt trois heures de l'après-midi. Lorsqu'ils virent l'heure, ils descendirent ensembles dans la cuisine et se préparèrent un petit sandwich chacun histoire de calmer la petite faim.

- Tu n'as pas dis un mot depuis qu'on est descendu…

- Toi non plus. Rétorqua Blaine, croquant dans son sandwich.

- Est-ce-que…

- Tu as su gérer ? Ouais, complètement. Mais après c'est comme tout, ça viendra au fil du temps, j'ai la chance d'avoir de l'expérience, je dois donc t'aider, et te conseiller.

- C'est pour ça que finalement, tu as acceptés ?

- Non, tu m'as juste, totalement excité, et je ne pouvais pas me contenir, donc je t'ai laissé faire et je n'en suis pas moins déçus.

- Ça veux dire que toi et moi, c'est bon, c'est…

- On n'a pas besoin de se cacher où de le crier sur tous les toits. On vit comme on veut vivre, Kurt.

- Si tu veux, tu peux manger ici ce soir ?

- Ça ne dérangera pas tes parents ? Enfin… Ton père ?

- Non, il t'apprécie, ici tu es le bienvenue tu sais, tu leur a fais bonne impression en tant qu'ami et puis… Ils sont au courant que je « craquais » pour toi…

- Je m'en doutais. Dit-il en baissant la tête pour rire avant de recroiser le regard de Kurt. Kurt, tu me plais beaucoup…

Kurt ne répondit pas par des mots mais par son regard et ses joues qui le trahissent à chaque fois. Cette obsession de le voir en pleine forme, joyeux et simplement lui-même le comble à chaque instant mais pourtant, il est bien conscient que la réalité est tout autre, mais cette obstination qu'à Blaine de se voiler la face, et de se renfermer sur lui-même le désole profondément. Pourtant, mise à part rester ouvert et le montrer très clairement pour, lorsqu'il sera prêt, c'est tout ce que Kurt est dans la possibilité de faire, sans quoi, les choses ne seront pas meilleures, et peuvent partir en un instant.

- Tu veux qu'on aille se balader ?

- On peut aller au parc de la ville, sous la neige ça doit être jolie. Proposa Blaine.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas, c'est une excellente idée. Souria Kurt.

Prenant leur manteaux, ils quittent la maison et prirent la route à pied jusqu'au parc de la ville non loin de là. Durant le trajet, Blaine colla énormément Blaine jusqu'à ce que leurs mains finissent par s'unir et que Kurt crépitent de plaisir a l'idée de tenir la main de Blaine, d'une manière bien différente de lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'amis. Lorsqu'ils arrivent au parc ils s'installent sur un banc sous un arbre malgré que la neige menace de leur tomber dessus, y restant une longue partie de l'après-midi.

- Tu m'as l'air pensif, je me trompe ? Demanda Kurt.

- Excuse-moi, c'est vrai que, je pense un peu trop…

- Et… À quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas important. Dit-il sèchement.

- Oh… Paie ta confiance…

- Kurt, non s'il te plait, juste… Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'embrasse, qu'on se soulage désormais que… Je suis encore prêt à tout de dire, je ne peux pas, je suis comme ça c'est ma nature…

- Et si, je veux savoir pour t'aider ?

- Tu ne peux pas m'aider Kurt, sinon je te le dirais.

- Tu sais quoi ? Ce soir tu dors chez moi !

- Quoi ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? Demanda Blaine en se tournant vers lui.

- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ?

- Ça se passe mal chez toi ? Je suis sûr qu'ils n'y verront aucun d'inconvénient, au contraire, ils seront débarrasser de toi. S'il te plait, accepte…

- Je dois leur demander… Soupira Blaine.

- Alors fais-le. S'ils refusent, tant pis mais s'ils acceptent c'est tant mieux. Ne serait-ce que pour ce soir. S'il te plait. Insista Kurt.

- Et s'ils acceptent, je n'ai pas de vêtements pour demain…

- Est-ce-que tu es sale ?

- Non…

- Alors voilà, ne chipote pas et au pire tu dormiras dans un vieux tee shirt que j'ai, ce n'est pas la mort.

- Tu sais te montrer persuasif. Souria Blaine.

- Allez, passe ton appel qu'on soit fixer.

Blaine s'écarte de Kurt et compose le numéro de téléphone de son domicile et attend plusieurs sonnerie avant d'avoir quelqu'un au bout du fil, dans un premier temps ce fut sa mère mais lorsqu'il dit un simple mot, la plus naturelle « maman » c'est son père qui prend le téléphone des mains.

- Tu es où ?

- Bah je vous avais dis que j'allais chez Kurt aujourd'hui…

- Ouais et, qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

- Je voulais savoir si je pouvais dormir chez lui ce soir, tu sais vu qu'on s'entend bien lui et moi…

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, je ne reviens pas sur ce que j'ai dis. Moins tu seras sous mon toit, mieux je me porterais. Ta mère te passe le bonsoir.

- Renvoi lui le bonsoir… Et dis-lui… A… Allo ? Papa… ?

Kurt regarda la scène de loin, depuis ce banc et vit Blaine relâcher subitement son bras, et range son téléphone dans sa poche toujours la tête orientée vers le sol. Lorsqu'il revient, Blaine s'installe à ses côtés comme si, de rien n'était et serre Kurt dans ses bras tout en le frottant pour le réchauffer.

- C'est ok, je peux dormir chez toi ce soir.

- Ça me rassure. Souffla Kurt de soulagement en posant sa tête contre la poitrine de Blaine.

- Je sais Kurt, je sais… Soupira Blaine.

- Tu sais… Quand j'étais plus jeune, je venais souvent ici avec ma mère c'est un endroit que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. Je me sens… En connexion avec elle ici, plus particulièrement dans ce parc, que chez moi.

- Oh, si j'aurais su nous ne serions pas venu ici, je suis désolé Kurt…

- Ne le sois pas, car je suis content que ça devienne notre endroit à nous aussi. J'aime cette endroit, et j'aime être avec toi donc cet endroit est idéale.

- Tu ne parles pas… Attention Kurt ! S'écria Blaine cachant sa tête contre son corps.

La neige de l'arbre s'abattu sur eux, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Kurt, protéger sous la poitrine de Kurt ne reçus pas un brin de neige au visage, contrairement à Blaine qui lui en reçu une bonne dose et très froide. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Blaine lâcha Kurt et se dernier explosa de rire en voyant sa tête.

- Quoi ? C'est marrant de voir quelqu'un avec de la neige partout sur le visage ?

- Oui ! et voir ton petit nez rouge te donne un charme extrêmement… AOU !

- Prend ça Hummel ! Ria Santana.

- Tiens, le jaloux ! Enchaina Brittany en lançant elle aussi une boule de neige mais, à Blaine.

- Hey, temps mort, temps mort ! Ce n'est pas du jeu on est sans défense là ! Ria Blaine.

- Mon Dieu ma peau va en prendre un coup… Se lamenta Kurt.

- Rho, on s'en fout de ta peau ! Lâcha Santana.

- Santana et moi on vous regarde depuis tout à l'heure, vous faire des câlins, vous avez enfin couché ensemble ? Demanda Brittany.

- Euh… Brittany, ça ne te regarde pas. Répondit Blaine.

- Bon, ce qui est cool c'est que vous avez enfin craqué ! Depuis quand ?

- Oh euh… Tâtonna Kurt.

- Aujourd'hui ! Répondit Blaine.

- Wow, c'est tout frais, c'est tout mignon ! Ronronna Santana. Va falloir passer au cap des cadeaux hein Blaine ! Dit-elle en lui mettant un coup à l'abdomen après avoir pris place entre eux.

- Uuuhh… Souffla Blaine en ouvrant la bouche.

- Santana mais fais attention putain ! Il a… J'ai rien dis !

- Aaaah…

- Il a quoi ? Tu as trop parlé Kurt là !

- Ça va… Je n'ai rien… Répondit Blaine en contenant sa douleur très visible sur son visage.

- Vous me cachez quelque chose et je n'aime pas ça ! Blaine tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Ça va, oui…

- Bon… Bah écoute excuse-moi je n'ai pas maitrisé ma force, je suis désolé…

- Ce n'est pas grave, t'inquiète… Maintenant, laisse-nous s'il te plait…

- Quoi ? Mais on arrive à peine ! S'écria Brittany, très déçue.

- Brittany, on doit rentrer de toute manière et puis, ils ont besoin d'être tous les deux un peu ! On se voit chez moi le trente et un !

Kurt attendit que Santana soit au loin et s'empressa de se rapprocher de Blaine.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Rentrons s'il te plait… Dit-il d'une voix terne.

- Toi, ça ne va pas… Soupira Kurt.

Ne s'adressant pas la parole pendant tout le long du trajet retour à effectuer, ils finissent par rentrer chez Kurt alors que tous étaient déjà rentrés sachant que Kurt passer la journée avec Blaine mais personne ne pensait qu'il reviendrait avec lui. Quand il franchit le seuil de chez lui il fut bombardé de question.

- Ah enfin te voilà Kurt, tu en as mis du temps est-ce-que Blaine t'a retar… Oh, Blaine… Bonsoir. S'exclama Carole.

- Kurt… toilette… Dit-il en devant pâle.

- En face sous l'escalier !

- M-Merci…

Blaine s'empressa d'y aller et vomit le peu qu'il avait mangé aujourd'hui. Kurt ne dit rien et devine sur le champ qu'il s'agit du coup de Santana qui le lui as retourné l'estomac. Kurt expliqua brièvement la situation sans que Blaine puisse en entendre quoi que ce soit. Comprenant qu'elle se doit de faire comme si rien n'était, elle partit vers Burt qui arriva au vestibule d'entrée.

- Et bien qui vomit au… Ah, Blaine…

- Bonsoir Buuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrtt… Oh putain je vais crever… Dit-il d'une voix rauque entre quelques vomissements.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il… ?

- Papa, il dort et mange ici, longue histoire Carole va t'expliquer. Souffla Kurt allant vers les toilettes.

- Euh…

- Vient chéri, je vais tout te raconter, mais il ne faut pas que Blaine sache que nous savons l'histoire…

- Hey… Ça va ? Demanda Kurt en caressant le dos de Blaine.

- C'est Santana ça… Dit-il en s'essuyant la bouche.

- Je sais… Tu te sens capable de saluer tout le monde ?

- Ouais… Juste, reste près de moi…

- Tu as peur de vomir ?

- Non, ton père m'intimide malgré sa simplicité… S'amusa à dire Blaine.

- T'es con ! Ria Kurt. Allez, vient.

Entrainant Blaine au salon, ils finissent par rejoindre tout le monde et surprennent Carole expliquant brièvement la situation. Blaine ne dit rien et devine sur le champ qu'ils parlent bel et bien de lui. Burt l'accueille par une poignée de main et le fait assoir à ses côtés, en face de Kurt.

- Donc tu es notre hôte ce soir !

- Si, ça ne vous déranges pas… Dit-il timidement.

- Pas de problème, mais dit-moi… Il y a quelque chose de changer ?

- Comment ça ?

- Papa ! Je te jure si tu…

- Toi, tu te tais merci. Je veux dire, dans votre relation. Carole m'a dit vous avoir vue main dans la main. Tu sors avec mon fils ?

- Euh…

- Oh putain… Je le savais… Souffla Kurt devenant rouge.

- Burt… Tu les mets mal à l'aise. Souffla Carole.

- On… On essaie Burt on essaie… On verra bien si ça colle entre nous.

- Ok, donc maintenant tu as la permission de me tutoyer. Et mon fils n'est pas trop dur avec toi ? Son côté féminin est un peu…

- Mais arrête Papa tu me fais honte !

- Non, j'aime beaucoup ce coté de Kurt… Dit-il en souriant. Car il prend soin de moi physiquement…

- Oh déjà… Mon Dieu…

- Non ! S'exclamèrent les garçons !

- Je parlais de ma peau, Kurt me conseille des crèmes pour garder ma peau de bébé et pour mon rasage, dans ce sens là…

- Oh, ça me rassure, sinon là je vous aurais dis d'y aller molo ! Contrairement à certaine famille, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que Finn dorme avec Rachel, c'est pourquoi je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que ce soit de même pour vous. Cependant, oui il y a une règle les garçons.

- Laquelle ? Demanda Blaine.

- Si vous voulez faire ça, le plus tard possible s'il vous plait. Protégez-vous et mettez un ruban rouge sur la porte, c'est le signal ici. On comprendra qu'il ne faut pas vous déranger.

- Oh si ce n'est que ça, ça ira !

- Je vais aller préparer le dîner, je vous laisse entre hommes !

- Kurt, tu peux aider Carole s'il te plait.

- Oui Papa.

- Attend je viens vous…

- Non, tu vas gentiment rester avec Beau-Papa toi. S'amusa à dire Burt.

- A tout à l'heure !

Kurt partit rejoindre comme convenu Carole dans la cuisine les laissant ainsi seul dans le salon, Blaine éteignit la télévision et lâcha un soupire de déception.

- Tu es son premier petit-ami, je ne dirais pas premier amour car c'est Finn.

- Oh d'accord… C'est louche tout ça…

- Longue histoire dont on se fout. Voilà… Kurt est fragile physiquement, il a un moral d'acier depuis son harcèlement mais il a besoin de paroles douces, et réconfortante. Si un jour tu es triste, lui aussi le sera instinctivement, Kurt fonctionne comme ça, par alchimie. Si tu t'engages avec Kurt, je veux être sûr que ce n'est pas pour t'amuser avec lui et l'éjecter après. C'est pour durée, un moment, je ne te demanderais pas toute sa vie, mais un bon moment.

- Je ne devrais pas v… Te dire ça Burt mais, je n'ai pas eu que Kurt… J'ai eu beaucoup de relations et je sais ce que vous voulez dire. Kurt est différent et il fait de moi, quelqu'un de spéciale, je sais que je peux compter sur lui, et il sait qu'il peut compter sur moi. Je ne ferais pas de mal à Kurt.

- Je suis son père, je vous surveillerais de toute façon. Dit-il en lui frappant l'épaule.

- Evidemment. Ria quelque peu Blaine pour ne pas paraître apeuré.

- Oh et, une dernière chose, Kurt déteste qu'on ne lui dise pas la vérité, donc si je peux te donner un conseil, ne lui caches jamais rien, où alors dis lui que tu n'es pas prêt d'en parler pour le moment, et au pire du grand pire, ne lui mens jamais, ne lui caches rien. Sinon il n'hésitera pas à tout arrêter, quitte à en souffrir.

Burt s'extirpe du canapé et laisse alors Blaine seul dans le salon. Ne sachant pas vers où se rendre, il finit par partir dans la cuisine et donner de ses bras pour mettre la table et aider Carole. Une fois le repas terminé ils se mirent à table et Blaine s'installa à la place de l'invité, en face de Kurt et écoute les conversations à table tout en jouant dans son assiette en étant pensif et en mangeant. Un couvercle tomba des mains de Carole, un bruit qui lui rappelle bien trop de mauvais souvenirs.

- Uuuh ! Expira bruyamment Blaine dont la respiration devient irrégulière.

- Blaine, ça va on est chez moi… Blaine regarde-moi, concentre-toi sur ma voix…

- Qu'est-ce-qui…

- Blaine, continue de me regarder, tu n'entends que moi, tu es chez moi, on est à table, il n'y à que nous et mes parents, et Finn… Rien que nous…

- Désolé… S'excusa Blaine, qui n'osa guère lever les yeux.

- Ça va ? Demanda Kurt. Mieux ?

- Ouais… Ouais…

- Qu'est-ce-qui t'es arrivée gamin ? Demanda Burt.

- Je t'expliquerais… Murmura Carole.

- Oh, ok.

- Et moi je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ?

- Toi ta gueule et tu arrêtes de me casser les couilles. Déglingua Kurt.

- Kurt, jamais tu n'as parlé comme ça… S'étonna Blaine la bouche entrouverte.

- Euh, Kurt il y a peut-être Blaine mais si je dois t'en mettre une je vais…

- Non ! S'il vous plait, pas Kurt, non ! Ne le frapper pas, Il-Il… Il n'a rien fait… S'exclama Blaine d'une voix émotive.

Kurt se leva de table et alla vers Blaine.

- Tu veux qu'on aille prendre l'air ?

- Burt… Ne frapper jamais Kurt, il ne mérite pas de… Pas pour ça…

- Blaine, il disait ça pour éviter que je reparle ainsi, il ne m'a jamais frappé et le feras pas, il me confisque mes crèmes c'est la punition ultime… S'il te plait, calme-toi et mange tu en as besoin… Murmura Kurt à son oreille avant de se rassoir.

- Pour te rassurer Blaine, cette parole m'a échappé, je n'ai pas l'intention de lever la main sur mon fils, ça ne se fait pas. Dit-il en regardant Blaine apeuré.

Le repas se termine dans une ambiance quelque peu électrique et interrogative. Blaine lui reprit ses esprits petit à petit, mais une fois le repas engloutît il ne se joignit pas à la famille au salon, Kurt le suivit alors les excusant mutuellement, laissant ainsi la possibilité à Carole de raconter l'intégralité des choses à Burt qui n'en resta pas moins horrifié et déstabiliser. Kurt lui regagna sa chambre et découvrir Blaine avec en main, le cadre dans lequel il repose.

- Je t'aimais déjà à ce moment… Avoua Blaine.

- Je crois que mes mots et mes regards l'ont également montré. Répondit Kurt s'installant à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas Blaine ?

- Ton père m'a fait peur quand il t'a menacé et… Carole, le couvercle… Noël, tout ça c'était… Ça m'est revenu à l'esprit et… Dit-il en tremblant.

- Shhh… Il n'y a que nous ici maintenant d'accord ? Va prendre une douche, je vais prendre la mienne en bas, je fais vite. Dit-il en lui baisant le front.

Blaine le regardât descendre et partit dans la salle de bain à son tour, en sortant après un bon quart d'heure, mais ne revoit Kurt remonter qu'au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, en pyjama. Blaine lui était en boxer simplement, ayant refusé le vieux tee shirt de Kurt poser sur le bureau.

- On se couche ?

- Ok…

- Je dors côté fenêtre, toi vers la porte. Souria Kurt.

Une fois dans le lit, Kurt alla se coller contre Blaine et passa ses mains contre son torse, le réchauffant et montre qu'il n'est pas seul, et que rien ne peut l'atteindre désormais ce qui l'aide beaucoup.

- Ça me fait drôle de dormir avec quelqu'un… Avoua Kurt.

- Moi, ça me rassure que ce soit toi et puis, tu sens bon… Dit-il en se mettant sur le dos.

- Ferme les yeux Blaine tu as besoin de dormir sereinement. Répondit d'une voix douce, Kurt en posant sa tête contre le pectoral gauche de Kurt, épargné par ses blessures.

Kurt s'endormit plus rapidement que Blaine qui lui, apprécia de sentir Kurt proche de lui, à lui, et être le sien après tant de semaines à vouloir de tout cela. Blaine décala la tête de Kurt qui se plongea vers son bras qu'il ne peut bouger ce qui le fait sourire, et finit par lui aussi fermer les yeux paisiblement et sereinement. Lorsqu'il alla se coucher, après toutes les révélations de Carole à l'égard de la situation de Blaine, ce dernier ouvrit la porte de chambre de son fils et observe les deux jeunes hommes coller l'un à l'autre, et de là il eut quelques vues sur son corps tuméfiées. Tordant du nez et pas reflexe, il s'approcha et recouvrit correctement les garçons dormant à pois fermé. Mais personne mise à part Santana ne sait la majeur partie de ce que cache Blaine. Cet être si innocent et à qui rien ne présager un tel avenir. À cet instant Burt comprit pourquoi Kurt à craquer pour Blaine.

* * *

Voilà, j'avais prévenu une bad news et une good news, je pense que la somme des deux est correcte dans l'ensemble au vu de comment cela se termine du moins pour la bonne nouvelle qui je suis certain est le seul point que vous allez retenir. Klaine is on (alors qu'on apprend, officiellement ce jour que Klaine is endgame pour de bon dans Glee)...

A bientôt, j'attends vos reviews !


	6. Chapter 6

Me voici avec le sixième chapitre ! Mon Dieu je n'y crois toujours pas que ça fait déjà six semaines que l'aventure à commencé... Peut-être aussi car j'ai un planning de plus de quarante heures en tout... Bref ma vie n'entre pas en ligne de compte dans ce paragraphe, je n'en ai pas l'envie et a vrai dire vous êtes plus présent pour la fiction et non pas pour entendre mes histoires de ma propre vie, je comprends amplement.

Côté avancement de l'histoire, j'ai terminé d'écrire le vingtième chapitre hier, premier octobre. J'ai donc l'objectif de faire trente chapitres.

Toute fois, arrivant un peu vers la fin dans l'écrit, j'ai besoin de votre avis, très tôt mais ce ne sera pas du spoiler...

Contrairement à _**A World To Believe **_- _**Dreaming Is Free **_- où, des avances de plusieurs mois, voir années ont eut lieu, la question que je me pose est... Est-ce-que vous souhaiteriez un final +++ dans le temps, où plutôt une continuité? - Je tiens à ajouter a cela, que la fiction ne connaîtra pas de grande avancés dans le temps, je suis le cours d'une année avec vous...

Donc voilà suivant un cours assez spéciale, est-ce-qu'un chapitre final allant dans l'avenir serait cool? Moi j'aime bien cette façon de faire, mais pour le coup j'adorerais avoir votre avis pour m'aider, ce serait cool.

####

Côté, Review : En effet, on peut considérer le Klaine comme officiellement "ON" mais ils ne vont pas non plus le crier sur tous les toits, ils se laissent du temps et profite. La situation familiale de Blaine est très inquiétante et j'aime jouer sur ce côté. Mais je dois dire que ce n'était pas un fait que je voulais faire durer... Je peux promettre que cela s'arrangera avec ses parents. En quelques sortes du moins...

J'aime voir un Blaine aussi abattu, moi qui ai lu les plus grandes fictions d'Angst avec un Nasty Blaine tout ça... Je ne suis pas déçu de voir Blaine dans cet état, ça change et j'aime bien ça. Mais avant que ce dernier ne ce confessent à Kurt, sur tout. Il faudra du temps, un certain temps qui sera long pour tous je pense. Mais en même temps, la suite de la fiction n'est pas vraiment rose... Les bons moments sont rapidement rattrapé par les mauvais, toujours. Quant au "tuto" de la "pipe" j'avoue m'avoir fait "plaisir" en faisant un peu d'humour et de cours. Je ne sais pas si ce genre de scène arrive dans la réalité, mais je suis persuadé au fond de moi, que si !

Pour finir, je pense que mon paragraphe répond un peu à la question qui m'a été poser. Oui, un évènement s'arrêtera pour laisser place à d'autres, plus horribles moralement et physiquement. L'avenir de la fiction, et le devenir de Blaine n'en est qu'à son "apogée" dans la tristesse si, cynique vie... Si je peux dire qu'un drame s'arrêtera, c'est bien pour confirmer qu'un autre, plus violent et plus torturant encore fera son entrée, et brisera Blaine en morceau... Tel est la loi du Angst n'est-ce pas? M'enfin... Il y à Kurt, et la gonzesse du Lima Heights Adjacent, s'il vous plait... !

Après cette (longue) introduction, je vous laisse enfin découvrir la citation de la semaine, et son chapitre ! -Merci de votre mobilisation les gens.

* * *

___« Quand l'esprit dit "abandonne" , l'espoir lui chuchote "essaie encore un fois"... __» _  


* * *

**___####_**

Au réveil, Blaine se réveille dans une pièce qui ne lui est guère connu paniquant quelques secondes ce n'est que quand il sentit le la chevelure de Kurt caresser son cou qu'il comprit qu'il n'était pas chez lui, mais chez Kurt et dans un endroit où la violence de chez lui et de la Dalton Academy sont loin, très loin. Baillant un peu bruyamment, il réveilla Kurt qui fit comme si de rien n'était lâchant un petit pet matinale.

- Charmant… Murmura Blaine.

- Uuuuugh ! Sursauta Kurt. Putain, je…

- Ça change du Kurt que je connais… Marmonna Blaine.

- Mhm… Bonjour. Marmonna Kurt au creux de son cou.

- Bien dormit ?

- Et toi ?

- Ça va. Ça va. Dit-il en caressant la peau de Kurt du bout de ses doigts.

- Tu veux que je te ramène quand chez toi ?

- Ne rompt pas ce moment en parlant de chez moi Kurt, on a toute la journée pour y réfléchir. Dit-il en basculant au dessus de Kurt. Je suis bien. Dit-il en l'embrassant. Avec. De nouveau un baiser. Toi, rien que toi… Dit-il en lui baisant une dernière fois ses lèvres.

Kurt soupire de plaisir et referme les yeux, Blaine se remet sur le côté orienté vers lui malgré que ses quelques hématomes le dérangent, il n'en dit rien.

- Serre-moi… Soupira Kurt.

- Je croyais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais. Souffla Blaine à son oreille.

Dans les bras, l'un de l'autre ils restèrent la une bonne heure encore, sans dormir, sans parler mais simplement dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. La maison se réveillant à grand pas, ils furent rapidement déranger par Carole qui, arrive avec une panière de linge doucement pensant qu'ils dormaient encore et dépose alors les affaires de Kurt sur son bureau.

- Il y a une porte ce n'est pas pour faire jolie. Cracha viruleusement Blaine.

- Oh… Je ne pensais que vous.

- On ne dort pas non. La prochaine fois, frappez.

- Blaine ! Ne lui parle pas comme ça… Répondit Kurt.

- Non, non il a raison, tu… Quand vous êtes tous les deux, je dois frapper, il à raison, excuse-moi. Si vous voulez euh… Je peux vous préparer le petit-déjeuner ?

- Qu'est-ce-que tu en dis Blaine ? Demanda Kurt.

- Je n'ai pas faim. Dit-il en se recroquevillant encore plus contre le dos de Kurt.

- Bah moi si un peu donc… Lâche-moi ?

- Nan. Dit-il en le serrant un peu plus.

- Ok, je vous laisse… Ria Carole.

- Blaine… S'il te plait, lâche-moi…

- Nan j'ai dis, tu n'es pas bien là ?

- Si mais…

- Tu préfère déjeuner que passe du temps avec moi…

- Non, non c'est juste que… Bon ok ! Quelques minutes mais après je descends !

Blaine serra alors encore plus fort Kurt contre son corps et respire à plein régime son doux parfum, son odeur corporelle qu'il aime déjà tant. Kurt finit par s'extirper de ses bras et enfile une tenue pour sortir, une tenue plus adéquat qu'un pyjama et laisse Blaine seul dans sa chambre. Blaine lui est bien trop flemmard pour se lever, préférant prendre l'intégralité du lit pour lui tout seul.

- Il n'est pas matinale ton Blaine… Jugea Carole.

- On dirait bien ! Merci pour, le café.

- Pas de problème. Dit-elle en souriant. Alors c'était comment cette nuit ?

- Carole ! On a rien fait, je ne suis pas prêt. Et lui me laisse le temps.

- Rassurant ! Et sinon, le fait de dormir avec quelqu'un ?

- Je pense que ce sera dur pour moi de dormir seul maintenant… Avoua Kurt. Où est Papa ? Finn ?

- Kurt, tu as vue l'heure ? Ils sont tous partis faire e qu'ils ont à faire. Ton père gérer le garage et Finn…

- Traîner avec Rachel… Ça se voit qu'ils vont bientôt se mettre en ménage lors de l'université… Soupira Kurt.

- Mon petit Finn grandit, ça va me faire bizarre d'être seule avec Burt…

- Même plus moi aussi !

- Du coup… Rachel part pour New-York si elle est admise, mais toi, où comptes-tu aller ?

- Je ne sais pas. Là où on décidera de m'envoyer. Je pensais partir vers la Californie, il y a beaucoup de bonne faculté là-bas et le paysage y est joli. Je ne sais pas.

- Tu en as déjà parlé avec Blaine quand vous étiez ami ?

- Pas du tout, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il veut faire pour être franc. Nous n'avons jamais parlé de… L'après juillet.

- Il faudra bien que ça arrive un jour, si tu veux que toi et lui, ça dure.

- Ou comme nous avons un avenir différent, et lui et moi ce n'est que pour quelques mois.

- C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Non… Mais lui je ne sais pas. Soupira Kurt.

- Bon allez, mange, moi je dois bientôt partir et je ne rentre pas ce soir. Finn non plus il reviendra qu'après le Nouvel-An.

- J'aurais bien proposé à Blaine de rester jusqu'au Nouvel-An mais bon… Avec ses parents, enfin surtout son père…

- Il faut qu'il rentre chez lui pour quand ?

- Quand il le voudra, donc je ne sais pas. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est certain.

- Tu sais Kurt… Si son père le bats, il faut qu'on intervienne, doucement mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer ça, enfin… Ça peut aller loin. Dit-elle d'une voix plus basse.

- Je sais bien, mais il se braque, je pense que, même si on se connait depuis quelques mois maintenant il n'a pas pleinement confiance en moi et il a très peur de son père.

- Alors met-le en confiance, mais montre lui que nous sommes ici, de tout cœur avec lui et que nous sommes tous prêt à l'aider.

- Ce qui me frappe, c'est que malgré tout, ses parents font très accueillant et à la fois… ils sont très étrange… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais ils sont comme lui, ils ont une double personnalité.

- Excuse-moi Kurt mais je suis obligé d'y aller là. A demain !

- Ouais, à demain.

Finissant de boire sa tasse de café, il finit par regagner sa chambre tranquillement et ouvre le store et écoute Blaine grogner lorsque la lumière frappa son visage, se cachant rapidement sous le coussin de Kurt ce qui le fit sourire.

- Je vais à la douche, lève-toi.

- Laisse-moi dormir… Grogna Blaine.

Kurt rougit a son battement de main sur le lit. Voir quelqu'un aussi attentionné et aussi possessif, dans son lit se cacher dans son lit, et faire comme chez lui, comme si tout cela lui appartenait procure à Kurt, une immense jubilation mais également une timidité plus que voyante. Comme l'impression que les choses vont vite, trop vite, lui qui ne connait en rien à l'amour, et ce n'est pas les films romantiques qui vont être de bons conseil. Kurt alla donc sous la douche et ressortit de la salle de bain après une bonne et longue demi-heure. Le temps de se sécher, de mettre une légère crème sur sa peau, et de s'habiller, ne parlons pas de la coiffure. Lorsqu'il revient dans la chambre, il découvrit Blaine toujours dans le lit, le drap recouvrant simplement ses jambes, son bras gauche tendu vers le haut du lit, sa tête sur son coussin, et l'autre bras plier vers l'autre coussin qu'il serra de toute ses forces.

- Blaine debout maintenant… Souffla Kurt.

- Je ne dors pas… Marmonna Blaine dans l'oreiller.

- Et qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

- Je respire ton odeur que je voudrais ne jamais avoir à quitter.

- On pourra, partir ensemble à l'université et faire une collocation si tu veux, comme ça nous n'aurons pas à nous quitter.

- Tais-toi et approche, sinon je garde cet oreiller toute ma vie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Kurt se mettant à genoux sur le sol pour être à la hauteur de sa tête.

- Tes lèvres me manquent… Comment on a fait pour être si con et ne pas se dire les choses avant…

- Et pourquoi toujours ressasser le passé ?

- Embrasse-moi.

Kurt approche alors ses lèvres de celle de Blaine et l'embrasse à l'envers, leur têtes non aligné se soufflant dessus avec leurs narines ce qui chatouilla rapidement Kurt qui se mit à rire, mais n'interrompt pas pour le moins du monde leur baiser.

- On a, la maison pour nous tout seul encore aujourd'hui. S'exclama Kurt.

- Ne me dis pas ça, je serais prêt à t'arracher tes vêtements et te faire gémir plus fort encore que hier. Dit-il d'une voix très sérieuse et désireuse.

- Pas maintenant Blaine, je… Je dois faire des courses pour la maison et, je dois te ramener chez toi aussi.

- Je sais… Dit-il en changeant aussitôt son expression faciale. Je sais…

- Tu sais… Je peux t'aider, pour ton père…

- S'il me cogne jusqu'à ce que ma bouche crache du sang, j'ose imaginer ce qu'il ferait a un parfait inconnu… Ria niaisement Blaine en se redressant sur le lit.

- Ecoute, est-ce-que tu veux de mon aide ? Est-ce que tu veux t'en sortir ?

- Kurt, s'il te plait… Ne casse pas l'ambiance.

- Comme tu veux… Mais est-ce-que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Blaine réfléchit un long moment et s'égara dans les nombreuses pensées, lui qui, se laisse gagner et ronger peu à peu par ses détraquées de son école précédente, se laisse piétiner par Azimio, et laisse paisiblement son père s'acharner sur lui lors de ses crises de nerf, lui qui est si vulnérable et pourtant si invulnérable. Mais une toute simple pensée lui vient à lui et répond encore à Kurt.

- Mon père veut vendre du mobilier… Est-ce-que je peux stocker ma guitare et mon violon chez toi ? C'est tout ce que j'ai de précieux là-bas… Le piano c'est impossible mais, s'il te plait juste ça.

- J'ai la place, je peux stocker ça oui sans problème. Blaine. Dit-il en prenant sa main. Je sais que tu es fort, je sais que tu es un battant et que tu as ce talent que de tenir bon. Je sais que depuis les mois précédents, rien n'est simple pour toi, mais tu n'es plus seul désormais. Je suis là, tu as cette maison pour toi, tu as Santana. Et tu as le Glee Club. Tu as une famille que tu as choisie. Et une famille que tu n'as pas choisie. Et si entre nous… Ça ne fonctionne pas, on sera toujours amis car je sais que c'est notre force. Je regarde peut-être trop de comédie romantique pour te dire ça maintenant. Mais je veux tout te partager, dès la première fois que je t'ai croisé, je savais que je voulais tout faire avec toi. Tu es la personne qui aujourd'hui, me montre que j'ai réussis alors que j'étais dans un état comme le tiens. J'ai foi en toi, j'ai foi en nous, et je sais que rien n'est joué pour toi. On peut encore, rattraper les choses qui t'ont été volé.

Blaine lui fit qu'un simple sourire en coin et laisse Kurt se relever. Lui, finit par sortir du lit et part prendre sa douche et revient vers lui après quelques minutes et s'habille enfin. Kurt été sur l'ordinateur à discuter sur internet, ainsi que mettre à jour son blog. Blaine se pencha sur son épaule en frottant ses cheveux avec la serviette et observe Kurt écrire son article et son conseil du jour. Ce petit blog dont il n'avait pas vraiment connaissance et pour lequel il posa d'immenses question.

- C'est quand Karofsky à commencer à me harceler j'ai ouvert ce blog et depuis j'ai beaucoup de visites et de commentaires, les gens m'ont aidé aussi sur le net malgré que j'ai reçu plusieurs messages sûrement de lui et ses amis, le blog est encore ouvert et j'en suis très fier.

- Vue le design, tu as la version payante, non ?

- Ouais, mon père me paie l'abonnement mensuel, mais ce n'est pas chère du tout tu sais, c'est assez raisonnable. Et c'est quelque chose que je mets tellement à jour que ça ne le gêne pas du tout. Il préfère ça que les soirées alcool comme celle du Nouvel-An.

- Rassure-moi, tu as déjà bu ?

- Pas qu'une fois, oula non, pour ça je ne t'ai pas attendu. Ria Kurt.

- Ok, donc tu as déjà pris une murge.

- Pas qu'une… Avoua Kurt. Et toi ?

- J'ai déjà bu de l'alcool, lors des Brunch sociétal de mon père, et avec les Warblers, mais j'ai eu aussi des rituels d'initiation…

- C'est quoi ?

- Bizutage.

- Quoi ? Tu as vraiment été… Comment ça s'est passé ? Enfin, pourquoi ?

- Tu poses trop de questions Kurt… Soupira Blaine.

- Ça non plus tu ne veux pas m'en parler… ?

- Kurt… Soupira Blaine.

- Non, non je comprends… Prend le temps, je ne fais que de te le dire, prend tout ton temps.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te le dire. C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Et je ne sais pas si j'ai la force et la capacité de te le dire, maintenant.

- On a tout notre temps, alors allons-y doucement.

- Non mais Kurt, ça ne change rien ça, tu restes mon meilleur-ami mais… Je n'arrive pas c'est tout, je… Et ça me gêne tu comprends ? Je veux partager tout ça car c'est lourd mais je sens que je n'ai pas la force de le faire encore et ça m'épuise…

- Tu te mets de la pression tout seul Blaine. Prend la chaise de ma coiffeuse et installe toi à côté de moi et arrête de penser d'accord ?

- D'accord… Dit-il en reniflant.

Prenant cette chaise qu'il installe a côté de Kurt, il finit par poser sa tête contre son épaule et le regarde faire silencieusement, ses mises à jour de blog. Durant un long moment silencieux, Blaine regarda cet écran avec fascination. Tout est si merveilleux avec Kurt, et si réconfortant. Blaine ne cessait de se dire, pourquoi n'avait t-il jamais franchit ce cap plus tôt, mais la réponse se trouvait à chaque fois dans les yeux de Kurt. Eclatant d'un bleu océan si envoutant dans lesquelles il aime déjà tant se noyer.

- Tu m'écoutes ? Blaine ?

- Hein, quoi ?

- Je te demandais si tu voulais qu'on aille faire un tour et manger ensemble ce midi.

- Mais je n'ai pas…

- Tu n'as aucun sous, je sais je t'invite c'est tout. Ok ?

- Est-ce-que j'ai le choix ? Ria Blaine.

- Non. Allez, vient on y va j'en ai marre d'être coincé chez moi.

Kurt se leva précipitamment, et Blaine suit alors le mouvement en prenant garde de mettre ses chaussures évidemment. Ils descendent les escaliers et sortent de la maison ensemble. Kurt prit la peine de fermer la porte à clé et s'échappe vers la voiture pour retrouver Blaine. Il lui jette les clés et échangèrent de place avant d'ouvrir les portières. Prenant le volant, ils prirent la direction du centre-ville de Lima.

- J'aime bien que tu me fasses conduire, ça me change.

- C'est surtout que tu as plus la carrure entre nous, d'être au volant et… J'aime ton regard quand tu conduis. C'est sexy…

- Kurt, ne me dis pas ça je ne vais pas me contrôler sinon. Ria Blaine en regardant droit devant lui.

- Va au BreatStiX. C'est un bon restaurant, c'est là-bas qu'on va aller pour changer.

- Kurt je… Je n'ai pas de bons souvenirs là-bas.

- Oh, j'imagine oui avec tes parents… Excuse moi, allons donc au Lima Bean, on prendra notre plat là-bas comme si nous étions encore au lycée.

- Je préfère ça ouais… Soupira Blaine.

- Va falloir que tu me fasses une liste des endroits à éviter si ça continue. Plaisanta Kurt.

- Ma maison serait bien pour commencer.

- Tu sais tout autant que moi que c'est impossible.

- Ouais.

- Mais on peut rendre, les quelques mois qu'il te reste chez toi les plus agréables qui soit, essayer de rétablir les choses, car il ne te reste plus grand temps ici, tout au plus, sept mois.

- Si j'ai mon diplôme. Ria cyniquement Blaine.

- Tu l'auras.

Blaine ne cesse de se rabaisser et de se dénigrer, il ne croit pas une seule seconde en une de ses capacités. Pourtant c'est loin d'être le Blaine d'avant, l'élève brillant et si confiant en lui. Kurt ne dit rien, mais voir Blaine si renfermer et si souffrant sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit lui déchire le cœur, mais c'est comme ça, pour l'instant…

Ils s'installent sur le parking et partent rapidement à l'intérieur du Lima Bean, et Blaine fit la queue pendant que Kurt alla s'installer en ayant laissé son portefeuille.

- Bonjour, bienvenue au Lima Bean, que puis-je vous servir ?

- Bonjour euh… Une portion nuggets sans baignage d'huile avec quelques haricots verts, boissons de l'eau. Et en dessert deux grands café pour Kurt, et Blaine.

- Très bien, sur place ?

- Oui.

- Ok alors ça vous fera quinze dollars soixante trois s'il vous plait.

- Euh… Voilà tenez.

- Pas de monnaie ?

- J'ai trois…

- Ok je prends. Merci. Allez vous installer, je vous amène le tout.

- Merci. Dit-il en prenant le ticket de caisse et la monnaie qu'il rangea dans le portefeuille de Kurt.

Allant vers la grande baie vitrée, il y retrouve Kurt en train d'envoyer quelques messages, il s'installe alors en face de lui et Kurt reposa aussitôt son téléphone qu'il pose sur la table contre le mur.

- Je t'ai mis le ticket avec ta monnaie dedans.

- Pas besoin du ticket, je te fais confiance. Tu nous as commandé quoi ?

- Nuggets, haricots verts de l'eau et du café.

- Ça devrait aller alors, de toute manière je n'ai pas très faim.

- J'avais pensé que nous pourrions nous rendre au lac pour patiner un peu toi et moi ?

- Je ne sais pas patiner.

- Je t'apprendrais si tu m'en donne l'occasion.

- Mhm… Ok on fera ça ! Après tout c'est sûrement la dernière journée que nous avons avant le Nouvel-An… Et je dois te dire que je ne suis pas pressé de reprendre les cours, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je la sens mal cette reprise… J'ai cette folle impression que rien ne va se passer comme je l'imagine… Souffla Kurt.

- Oups, excusez-moi mais voici vos commandes… Je vous apporte les cafés un peu plus tard. Bon appétit.

- Merci. S'exclamèrent les garçons.

- Enfin voilà… Je ne sais pas mais… J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

- Tu sais, Kurt. Tu peux sûrement te tromper enfin, après c'est plus dans la tête que tu t'imagines des choses, je ne vois pas pourquoi la reprise se passerait mal, tu n'as plus Karofsky, le Glee Club, ça baigne, les cours également. Où est le problème ? Demanda Blaine en prenant une nuggets.

- Nous. Répondit Kurt sèchement.

- Oh, sympas… Marmonna Blaine tournant la tête.

- Non ! Non pas dans ce sens, c'est juste que… Merde excuse-moi je, j'ai voulu dire qu'on devra se cacher, sinon Azimio va pas se gêner pour s'en prendre à nous.

- Moi, de mon vivant personne ne touchera ceux qui me sont chère. Jamais je ne laisserais t'approcher. J'ai cassé la gueule de Rick, je peux le refaire avec Azimio s'il le faut.

- Ce n'est pas le même gabarie…

- Quoi qu'il en soit, jamais toi et moi nous nous cacherons. Ce n'est pas parce que dans ce district ils sont majoritairement homophobes que ça nous donne le droit de leur offrir ce qu'ils veulent. Blaine j'ai vécu dans l'acceptation de soit, et de ne pas juger les gens, alors si tu me demandes de cacher mes sentiments pour toi, publiquement je ne le supporterais pas longtemps et on va vite se faire griller, alors franchement. Ne nous cachons pas et assumons nous. Je ne te dis pas qu'on s'embrassera publiquement qu'on fera tout ça devant tout le monde, mais si je veux te serrer dans mes bras, et prendre ta main dans les couloirs, je veux que tu sois d'accord toi aussi. Je ne veux pas d'une vie à se cacher, car ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je m'efforce déjà de faire paraître que ça va, alors qu'au fond tout va mal et il n'y à qu'avec toi que je me sens bien.

- C'est d'accord.

- Alors franchement, si je dois me privée tout ça pour des regards et des salauds, ça va juste me faire péter un câble et je ne supporterais pas, je me suis privée, je me suis voilée la face trop longtemps Kurt !

- C'est d'accord. Répéta Kurt.

- De quoi c'est d'accord ?

- Qu'on ne se cache pas à la rentrée, c'est d'accord.

- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?

- Mhm, non tu es mignon quand tu commences à t'emporter. Souria Kurt.

- Trop drôle… Répondit Blaine en ronchonnant.

- Mange, j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à vider l'assiette…

- C'est parce que tes lèvres me donne faim, mais différemment…

- Ouais bah au prix que j'ai payé ça tu as intérêt de me vider ton assiette sinon tu vas pouvoir te faire courir pour la patinoire.

- Ne joue pas l'autoritaire avec moi, je finirais toujours par te le faire payer. Ria Blaine.

Mangeant, jusqu'à ne plus rien laisser, ils finissent par avoir les grands cafés sur la table, et les regards se croisèrent, dangereusement, passionnément, tendrement. Kurt en profite d'être avec lui et de voir Blaine heureux, et insoucieux. C'est dans ces moments là qu'il aime le voir et surtout qu'il ne regrette pas le baiser d'il y a vingt quatre heures seulement. Ils finissent par partir et prendre la direction du lac à patinoire de Lima pas vraiment remplis de monde, si ce n'est quelques dizaines de personnes.

Une fois sur place, ils descendirent vers la cabane en bois et échangèrent leurs chaussures contre les pointures pour la glace. Ils s'élancent alors vers les barrières et Blaine se mit à genoux pour serrer les chaussures de glace de Kurt.

- Relève toi ça me frustre…

- Plus qu'un cran et… Voilà ! Dit-il en se relevant. Maintenant tu vas me suivre doucement d'accord ? Une main dans la mienne, l'autre sur la barrière et un pied devant l'autre.

Kurt s'exécute et suis les recommandations de Blaine et s'élance enfin sur la piste de glace. La couche très glissante, il manqua de tomber dès son entrée mais les mains fortes de Blaine plaquant sa taille le rassurent et l'empêche d'entrée en connexion avec la glace. Ils finissent par faire un petit tour le long des barrières avant d'aller plus au centre du lac.

- On s'éloigne… Ce, c'est dangereux si personne n'y vient ! S'inquiéta Kurt.

- Au contraire, personne y vient, la glace y est moins travailler donc c'est moins dangereux, fais moi confiance. On ne risque rien tu n'y venais jamais ?

- Non…

- Moi chaque année, et je n'ai jamais vu un problème alors n'aies crainte.

- Ouais mais si je te lâche je vais tomber…

- Le but n'est pas de se dire, vais-je tomber ou non. C'est d'être debout et réussir à bouger sur la glace. Fais confiance en toi et ne regarde pas tes pieds. C'est la clef de la réussite. Je vais t'entraîner avec moi, mais je vais te lâcher et tu devras y arriver, tu le peux de toute manière ça fait une heure que nous tournions autour des barrières d'entraînements.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis…

- Tu l'es. Dit-il en lui glissant un furtif baiser sur le bout du nez.

- Allons-y…

Blaine attrape alors Kurt par la taille et le fait glisser en face de lui avant de le lâcher quelques instants pour se mettre en face de lui et prendre ses deux mains. Glissant a vive allure sur la glace seulement ambiancer par les rires de Kurt. Blaine finit par lâcher Kurt et s'élance comme un fou sur la glace, partant d'un bord pour revenir vers Kurt qui perdit peu à peu ses moyens.

- Hop ! Tu comptais allais ou comme ça Kurt ? Ria Blaine en le prenant par la taille.

- J'ai cru que j'allais tomber !

- Mais non, je suis là, je veille sur toi. Mais maintenant tu vas y aller moins vite et seul, d'accord ? Je vais te suivre mais pas à côté. Sinon tu me feras trop confiance et tu perdras tes moyens.

Lâchant de nouveau Kurt, Blaine s'écarte et le regarde patiner seul, comme un grand. Kurt se débrouille comme un chef et Blaine prit alors un pas de course pour passer devant lui et voir le sourire de Kurt alors que ce dernier s'exécute a un demi-tour impressionnant, Kurt lui perdit ses moyens et s'écrasa les fesses sur le sol.

- Kurt ! S'écria Blaine allant rapidement vers lui. Ça va ?

- J'ai super mal…

- Ça va passer, attrape ma main. Oula ! C'est bon ? Tu te sens capable de marcher jusqu'à la sortie ?

- O-Ouais, ouais je crois…

- Ok, on va rentrer à la maison alors. Je prends le volant.

Traînant Kurt jusqu'à la sortie, Blaine et Kurt quittent les chaussures de glace et reprennent les leurs après avoir fait la transaction financière. Montant dans la voiture, Blaine prit le volant et alla en direction de son quartier résidentiel au Nord-est de la ville, écarter de tout. Kurt ne dit pas un mot en voyant la destination prise par Blaine mais comprit qu'il était temps de s'y rendre. Un trajet silencieux, jusqu'à l'arrivée au grille sombre de la maison qui s'ouvrit après activation du mécanisme de sa télécommande. La voiture se gara l'entrée à quelques pas du perron.

- Et voilà. Tu descends ? Faut qu'on charge ma guitare et le violon.

- Ouais, j'avais compris. Souria Kurt.

Descendant de la voiture, ils entrèrent dans la maison et pas un bruit dans cette dernière malgré la voiture de sa mère était sorti. Allant vers sa salle de musique il aperçut une immense lignée de meubles de la maison entassé dans un coin.

- Oh putain… Ils vont déjà vendre des meubles…

- Blaine c'est toi ?

- Oui Papa c'est moi je suis avec Kurt !

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Demanda sévèrement son père.

- Euh, Je prête ma guitare et mon violon à Kurt, on va en avoir besoin et vu qu'on est un peu…

- Le violon est vendu il ne bouge pas d'ici.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est le violon de la famille celui qui…

- Tu ne discutes pas il est vendu, et tout ce qui est dans cette pièce l'est aussi.

- Mais Papa ce sont mes affaires…

- Qu'en est-il de la guitare Monsieur Anderson ? Demanda Kurt.

- La guitare est dans sa chambre sur son lit, on a veillé à retirer photos et la guitare d'ici, puisque nous nous servirons de cette pièce comme de dépôt.

- Kurt, va la chercher à l'étage et va t-en. On se revoit pour le trente et un.

- Blaine tu es sûr ?

- Vas-y on s'appelle. Insista Blaine.

Kurt partit du salon de musique en saluant tout de même Henri Anderson qui malgré tout, ne répondit à rien. Kurt s'empressa de monter dans la chambre de Blaine et de lui prendre ce qu'il a de plus précieux, sa guitare. Regardant une dernière fois cette chambre dans laquelle il aurait aimé dormir ne serait-ce qu'une nuit, et savoir que Blaine y passerait des nuit paisible. Mais ce n'est que des souhaits, des souhaits incorrecte et inimaginable pour l'heure. Peut-être que son père finira par trouver du travail et se fera pardonner, mais les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles sont. Kurt partit de cette pièce et quitta sans détourner du regard vers l'extérieur de la maison et partit en direction de son domicile l'esprit guère tranquille.

Dans le salon de musique, l'ambiance est tout à fait différente indescriptible, son père fondit en larme devant lui et s'installe sur le canapé, tiens lui aussi c'est un meuble vendu se dit-il en voyant son père fondre en larme comme ça. Blaine ne sachant comment réagir ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et écouta son père se lamenter sur son sort.

- Kurt sait ce que tu m'as fais Papa… Et il a peur que je sois ici. Tout autant que moi, j'ai peur quand je suis dans la même pièce que toi…

- Pour quel genre de père je passe après ça… Ria cyniquement son père en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Pour celui que tu es aujourd'hui. Le père que j'avais avant n'est plus là et je le vois très bien. Ton travaille te manque, et la situation critique dans laquelle nous sommes t'inquiètes, mais moi aussi je suis inquiet Papa, mais tu crois que c'est une raison pour t'en prendre à moi comme tu le fais ? Je n'ai rien demandé, personne n'a demandé ce qui nous arrive… Malgré tout ça… Je t'aime encore et, je ne veux plus que ça continue ainsi… Souffla Blaine les yeux rouges.

Il glissa ses mains sur son visage pour se calmer et regarda enfin son père dans les yeux.

- Depuis que je suis à McKinley, trop de choses se passent, trop de choses impensables et qui font trop. Aujourd'hui si j'ai mal quand je rigole, c'est de ta faute, aujourd'hui si j'ai peur d'être ici c'est de ta faute. Car on sait très bien pourquoi tu as perdu la société, ok ma sexualité y est pour beaucoup. Mais ce n'est pas ça en totalité. Mais je m'en fous de toutes ces raisons, je veux vivre en sécurité, je veux vivre en ayant une famille et non pas une famille qui se tire dans les pattes et se massacre entre elles. On a besoin de l'un et de l'autre, car je t'aime et… Que mon père me manque… Dit-il en pleurant.

Son père s'approche de lui et le serre dans ses bras d'une force dont Blaine n'avait pas autant ressentit depuis si longtemps. L'impression de retrouver son père d'avant l'envahit et cette sécurité dans ses bras, oui cette poigne et cette force par laquelle son père l'enlace lui donne une protection idéale, celle qu'il voulait temps depuis son harcèlement à McKinley. Mais est-ce-que ce temps va durer… Blaine n'en sait rien mais y pense au fond de lui, préférant tout de même croire en la sincérité de son père car sans lui, rien n'aurait été dans ces conditions et Kurt ne serait jamais rentré dans sa vie.

- Je te promets de me reprendre en main fiston, je te le promets… Je suis désolé… Je suis si… Désolé… Dit-il en baisant son crâne et en pleurant.

- Je veux que… Je veux que tu acceptes Kurt ici, et je veux plus que tu sois violent envers moi. Je veux pouvoir venir chez nous et ne pas avoir peur Papa… J'ai besoin de toi, et de ta confiance. Parce que franchement… Si ça continue tu perdras Maman et moi…

La tête de son père changea du tout au tout. Blaine s'écarta prenant peur et comprit enfin l'émotivité de son père. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose s'est passé aujourd'hui, et c'est vrai qu'à y réfléchir, il y a sa voiture mais elle, elle n'est pas là et son manteau n'était même pas accrocher à l'entrée. Blaine se cogna la tête contre le mur et regarda son père plus décomposé que jamais.

- Elle est partie… Tu savais que ça faisait presque un an qu'elle menait une double vie ?

Cette simple phrase qui coupa la respiration de Blaine. Tant de moment familial lui remontant à l'esprit, et revoyant cette dernière année passée en un claquement de seconde. Evidemment qu'il avait penser a une rupture de ses parents a la seconde même où ses pensées sont devenus flous il y a quelques instants, mais le fait d'apprendre qu'elle menait secrètement, une double vie, ça Blaine n'en était pas prêt d'en douter.

- Quand elle a vu le désastre de Noël, et à la minute même où tu es partis chez ton ami, elle est partie dans notre chambre et elle a fait ses bagages. J'ai tout fais pour la retenir mais… C'est là qu'elle m'a dit que je ne comptais plus à ses yeux, du jour où j'ai commencé à prendre la grosse tête pour la société et que notre famille n'était plus une priorité… Ta mère est parti et a demandé le divorce, et le compte commun a été gelée, donc nous n'avons plus une seule rentrée d'argent. C'est pour ça que… Que je vends tout, car on va devoir partir Blaine, tout est finit, on est ruiner. Et je n'ai plus que toi maintenant, mon fils…

« Je n'ai plus que toi maintenant, mon fils » cette phrase qui résonne dans sa tête comme une phrase déterminante et lui lavant le crâne. Blaine est confus et ne sait quoi faire. Travailler lui est impossible avec ses études, vendre le mobilier et la maison, reste la seule et unique option pour sortir de crise. Il finit par s'approcher de son père et lui dire en posant sa main dans son dos.

- On trouvera une solution, il va juste falloir prendre le premier boulot qui te tombe sous la main. Cherche donc, et prend le premier job, même s'il est pitoyable, prend-le, vendons la maison et ses meubles et partons Papa, ou alors si tu ne veux pas déménager, vend les meubles les plus chère et vieux. On recommencera à zéro, mais tu ne peux plus compter sur ton ancien poste, c'est finit. Dit-il d'une voix désespérante.

- Tu m'en veux pour tout ce que je t'ai dis ?

- Je suis prêt, à passer outre, mais si tu me montres que tu es capable de te reprendre en main, et de m'aider quand j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

- Je suis désolé Blaine, comment ai-je pu te faire tout ça…

- Je l'ai cherché parfois, on va dire que… C'est de notre faute à nous deux, d'accord ? Allez, dit moi ce que je dois faire pour t'aider pour les meubles et quand les acheteurs viennent.

- Tout à l'heure et ils embarquent tout ça.

- Combien ?

- Huit mille dollars…

- Et le violon ?

- Le violon avec.

- Alors là, on va le négocier tu vas voir, ils veulent le violon ? Ils vont payer !

Kurt pendant ce temps arriva enfin chez lui quelque peu anxieux à l'idée de voir Blaine chez lui après deux jours de bonheur avec lui. Blaine lui manque déjà temps et pourtant il se doit de faire avec, mais partir si rapidement alors que son père était complètement anormale et froid n'arrange rien. Burt arriva quasiment en même temps que lui et ce qui le rassure et de voir Kurt au salon et non pas dans sa chambre, il en juge donc que Blaine est rentré chez lui au vue du visage de Kurt et surtout de sa solitude et du silence retentissant dans la maison. Enlaçant son père Kurt finit par s'assoir sur le canapé et son père comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Kurt ?

- Et si son père le tape à nouveau ? Et si son père alla encore plus loin et qu'il…

- Ne pense pas à ça, je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines ce genre de chose Kurt !

- Quand quelqu'un est en colère… On ne peut pas prétendre de ses actes et… Et si jamais Blaine frappa son père comme il a tabassé Rick…

- Il a quoi ?

- Rien ! Rien ! S'écria Kurt.

- Tu as trop parlé, tu m'as caché quelque chose et tu sais très bien que je déteste ça surtout après ce qui t'est arrivée à McKinley alors Kurt, pour l'amour de Dieu tu vas me dire ce que Blaine à fait a ce Rick. Tout de suite. Dit-il sèchement.

Kurt racla sa gorge et regarda les yeux de son père qui ne le lâche pas, ce genre de regard qui le déstabilise et le force à parler. Kurt a horreur de ce regard mais il est bien obliger d'admettre qu'il est grand temps, peut-être de lui dire la seule et unique chose qu'il leur cache concernant Blaine. Il s'éclaircit alors la gorge et finit par expliquer à son père les faits.

- Sue nous as fait faire des travaux car Blaine et moi nous étions distrait en classe, et on est allé au vestiaire pour faire le nettoyage… Alors que Blaine était en train de faire je ne sais quoi, les joueurs sont arrivé vers moi et… Ils m'ont entouré et ce Rick m'a coincé contre un casier et m'a fait peur, j'ai tout de suite repensé à Karofsky et j'ai paniqué, je n'étais plus moi et j'avais si peur…

- Pourquoi tu…

- Et c'est là que Blaine est arrivé. Il a immédiatement bondit sur Rick et l'a tabassé, évidemment Blaine à reçut quelque coups, mais il m'a sauvé Papa… Le coach Beiste est arrivé après, certes mais si Blaine n'aurait pas été là, pour moi c'était déjà trop tard… Blaine est quelqu'un d'extrêmement méchant lorsqu'il est en colère tellement bien qu'il ne me reconnaissait pas et je t'avoue qu'il m'a effrayé… Ne t'emballe pas il ne m'a pas touché, j'ai réussi à lui faire redonner raison et il s'est calmer et s'est excusé de m'avoir mal parlé, mais vraiment Papa, Blaine est dangereux quand il est énervé et frappe. Mais sans lui, j'aurais fini à l'hôpital.

Burt n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Kurt lui a raconté l'histoire sans une seule difficulté et sans aucune émotion de stresse ou quelque chose se rapprochant à de la peur. Sans voix. Burt est sans voix et ne cesse de regarder son fils si fort et si impressionnant de jour en jour. Kurt à réellement changer depuis son harcèlement mais encore plus depuis l'arrivée de Blaine dans sa vie, et cette acte de bravoure certes violent mais courageux de la part de Blaine le surprend et au fond, le rassure par la même occasion, voyant en Blaine un homme protecteur malgré sa violence. Blaine est quelqu'un prêt à risquer sa propre vie et sa propre personne pour simplement éviter à Kurt les ennuis.

- Est-ce-que tu es fâché contre lui et moi ?

- Cette histoire est vraiment, la vraie ? Il n'y en a pas d'autre ? Demanda Burt.

- Maintenant tu en sais tout autant que moi Papa. C'est pour ça que je parle de Blaine tout le temps, car il m'a sauvé et c'est un homme extrêmement fort et doué pour les matières générales. Blaine est talentueux et ça me ronge de voir à quel point sa vie de famille est bâclé et violente. Soupira Kurt.

- Si quelque chose se serait mal passé, il t'aurait envoyé un message tu ne crois pas ?

- Justement, il ferait le mort, pas de communication. Il a tellement peur qu'il m'a donné sa guitare, son objet auquel il tient le plus, car ses parents vendent le mobilier qu'ils ont… Ils sont en totale galère Papa c'est impossible à y croire…

- Dit moi ce que tu veux que je fasse… Soupira Burt.

- Me promettre que si tout ça tourne mal, on accueillera Blaine ici.

- Oula… Attend, tu me demandes que si ça finit mal, que j'accueille un ami ici ? Tu es sérieux ?

- Papa au pire des cas je pars en juillet, alors au pire des cas… Ce sera moins d'un an… Même si tu ne le penses pas, promet-le ? Pour moi…

- Est-ce-que tu te rends compte quand même que tu n'es officiellement avec lui que depuis hier ?

- Il a fallut a Carole combien de temps pour emménager avec toi ? Un mois. Rétorqua Kurt.

- Ce… C'est différent !

- Ah ouais ? Car vous êtes grands, et que vous avez un boulot tous les deux ?

- Exactement !

- Donc ton argument est obsolète, désolé de te le dire.

Son père finit par sourire et se lève alors du canapé pour aller dans la cuisine se chercher une bière et en attrape instinctivement une pour Kurt et lui donne. Surprit mais ne reniant pas l'offre, Kurt s'empresse d'ouvrir la bouteille et d'en boire une gorgé devant son père l'air de rien avant que ce dernier ne le remarque. Autant commencer à en boire un peu avant que le grand chauve grincheux s'en aperçoit et la retire des mains, se dit-il.

- Alors, tu me le promets ?

- Temporairement ! Précisa Burt. Mais ça n'arrivera pas.

- J'espère moi aussi qu'on n'aura pas besoin d'en arriver là… Tu sais ça peux te sembler absurde que je tienne déjà autant à lui et que je m'imagine déjà loin, c'est sûrement parce que c'est la première personne pour qui je craque mais tu sais… Blaine est mon meilleur ami avant tout et, j'ai… Je sais que c'est lui d'accord ? Ria Kurt dont les joues devinrent quelques peu rouges.

- Je suis simplement content pour toi que tu as enfin quelqu'un sur qui compter, autre que Rachel et tes amis du Glee Club, je suis également content que tu as quelqu'un qui t'apportera autant d'amour que moi. Ce n'est pas comment tu te comportes, et pour combien de temps qui m'intéresse, Kurt. Mais bien l'instant présent. Je ne veux plus que ce qui t'es arrivé au lycée reviennent, je veux qu'il y est quelqu'un qui puisse prendre soin de mon fils quand celui-ci à des problèmes que et son père ne peut l'aider. Tu comprends ?

- Donc… Blaine ?

- Donc Blaine est aujourd'hui, ce garçon. Après est-ce-que ça va être le cas quand tu iras a l'université ? Ton premier emploi ? Et ta vie future ? Je ne sais pas, et toi-même tu ne sais pas. Et après tout, on s'en fout tous, même lui car l'important c'est de vivre l'instant présent. Et plus on vie l'instant présent, plus les choses durent, car on sait mieux en profiter.

Kurt sourit en voyant son père lui parler très franchement et au fond, ça le rassure d'avoir cette discussion avec lui. Kurt se sentit tellement plus libérer après lui avoir parlé de ce que Blaine avait fait pour lui. Malgré tout, la situation de Blaine et de son père l'inquiète toujours et hante encore son esprit et Burt en a bien conscience. Il décide d'amener Kurt à la zone commerciale lui acheter quelques vêtements pour lui changer les idées.

De son côté, Blaine aida son père à stocker quelques meubles dans le salon de musique. Lorsque les acheteurs arrivèrent, une famille d'aristocrate à en croire les vêtements portées par la femme et l'homme, ils les conduisent aussitôt vers le salon de musique et exposent les vêtements, un simple hochement de la tête et il suffit pour eux à sortir le chéquier.

- Et le violon ? Demanda la femme.

- L'ensemble du mobilier ne peut s'associer a une vente du violon. Ce violon vaux une somme à par entière et ce prix n'était pas adéquate. S'exclama Blaine.

- Combien en voulez-vous ? Demanda cette femme.

- Et bien il est vieux vous savez, il appartenait a un grand homme de la société fondatrice de ce pays… Je ne dirais pas moins de trois milles cinq cent dollars.

- N'êtes-vous point sérieux ! Cette babiole n'en vaux pas moins cent dollars !

- Croyez-vous ? C'est dommage quand même que le Gouverneur souhaite l'acquérir pour la modique somme de cinq mille dollars. Etant donnée que vous êtes ici j'ai pensé descendre le prix pour être sur qu'il part, mais maintenant que vous me le dîtes je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de téléphoner au Gouverneur et voir…

- Très bien, je prends pour cinq mille dollars. Râla la vieille femme aigris.

- Très bien, je vais vous le chercher. S'exclama son père.

- Jean-Eudes, allez donc dire à ses messieurs dehors de charger le mobilier, nous n'avons pas que cela à faire !

- Oui Madame…

Son père revenant avec le violon sous emballage, le donne aux mains de la femme qui fit aussitôt deux chèques. Le premier comme prévu pour les meubles et le second pour le violon. Veillant au beau fonctionnement du chargement, les Anderson père et fils regardât sans donner d'aide ce chargement et le regarde partir au loin avec deux grands chèque en leur possession. Son père sur le coup, ne dit rien mais voit en son fils un grand stratège et très manipulateur. Son sérieux et sa détermination pour vendre le violon de sa famille le surprend et admire son courage et sa détermination. Blaine lui, rigole en rentrant dans sa maison alors que son père regardât ce salon de musique bien triste sans ses canapés et les instruments. Cette pièce n'a plus aucun charme, tout autant que le salon qui se retrouve sans le grand canapé en cuir, simplement avec les fauteuils et le meuble de télévision reposant au coin du mur non loin de la lourde cheminée.

- Comment tu as fais Blaine ?

- Pour mentir à ce point ?

- Ouais.

- Bah c'est simple. Quand tu n'as pas le choix et que tu tombes sur des gros riches pareil dont je ne sais pas où tu as trouvé le numéro si rapidement et je ne préfère même pas savoir ! Tu en arrives à mentir. Si elle voulait vraiment ce violon et si nous voulions de l'argent, fallait qu'il parte. D'ici peu, les impôts vont tomber, les factures aussi… Trop de choses vont devoir être à payer, donc même si je tenais à ce violon, l'argent passe avant tout. C'est comme ça et pas autrement…

- Tu devrais partir en école de Management, tu ferais un bon homme d'affaire, tu excellerais, mieux que moi tu sais.

- Penses-tu ce que tu dis ? Demanda avec interrogation Blaine.

- Blaine, tu viens de négocier un violon qui ne vaut même pas deux mille dollars. Tu as arnaqué cette femme avec prudence, et sans preuve, bon c'est très mal, mais tu as su l'amadouer pour la faire acheter. Je suis sûr que tu es bon en économie et je suis persuadé que tu pourrais faire quelque chose de tout ça.

- Excuse-moi, je dois répondre c'est sûrement… C'est Kurt excuse-moi…

Blaine s'isole, en grimpant dans sa chambre pour parler avec Kurt. Lorsqu'il décroche il entendit d'abord un micro bruyant, et finis par entendre la voix de Kurt à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Ça va ? Demanda Kurt.

- Et toi ça va Kurt ?

- Blaine, je suis a la galerie commerciale avec mon père qui est en face de moi et n'a qu'une envie c'est de m'étriper car je n'ai pas arrêté de parler de toi et que je suis en train de prendre un moment entre lui et moi pour te téléphoner, alors bon sang la moindre des choses est que…

- Je vais bien. Répondit Blaine en lui coupant la parole.

- Ton père m'a fait peur quand je suis partis, est-ce-qu'il…

- Non. Il s'est excusé.

- Comme si de simples…

- Kurt, je sais, des excuses n'effaceront jamais ce qu'il m'a fait le soir du réveillon et avant même. Mais c'est mon père et j'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie. Et il a fallu que… Oh putain Kurt si tu savais à quel point j'ai honte d'être un Anderson… Soupira Blaine.

- Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas Blaine ? Demanda d'une voix inquiète, Kurt.

- Ma mère a quitté mon père pendant que je me la couler douce chez toi à te faire une pipe, tu y crois ça ? Ma mère s'est barrée et elle nous laisse en plan mon père et moi dans une galère immense, on a plus un seul rond qui va rentrer…

- Attend, attend va moins vite, ta mère est parti ? Elle a quitté son père ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Tu sais pourquoi elle était si accueillante et si, jamais là a s'en foutre de moi dans les derniers temps ? C'est qu'elle a une double vie, elle tromper mon père, me diras-tu il l'a cherché. Mais moi Kurt ! Ma mère m'a laissé me prendre des coups, dont ceux à Noël, en étant impartiale juste parce qu'elle a une double vie et que je ne suis qu'une merde à ses yeux ?

- Ton père t'a monté la tête c'est évident Blaine, ta mère ne fe…

- Il n'y a plus une seule fringue a la maison, elle s'est barré je te dis, et elle ne m'a pas laissé un seul mot, j'essaierais bien de l'appeler mais rien que de savoir qu'elle allait passer ses journées avec d'autres gens juste pour avoir… Je te jure Kurt je perds la tête à être dans cette maison, tout est si simple chez toi… Dit-il en finissant par un lourd soupire.

- Tu sais… Je pense que si tes parents ne sont plus ensemble, ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'en suis convaincu. Simplement tu ne pourras rien y changer, et ça ne veux pas dire qu'elle ne t'aime pas.

- Mon père a pleuré Kurt… Mon père quoi, lui le grand sec et froid qui pleure tu sais… C'est bien que ce n'est pas des conneries. Mon père est toujours froid et rarement émotif, alors crois-moi…

- Mais je te crois Blaine… Simplement tout ça n'a aucun sens…

- Mais je sais putain que tout cela n'a aucun sens sinon crois-tu que je te dirais tout ça ? Je ne comprends plus rien. J'ai l'impression qu'ici, ils essaient de me faire perdre la tête et de me faire faire tirer une balle dans la tête. Je devrais être triste que ma mère soit partie, mais je n'en ai rien à foutre. Je devrais être insoucieux, mais ça ne l'est pas. Kurt je te jure, je ne sais plus quoi pensée, je suis fatigué… Je suis si… épuisé de cette vie qui n'a aucun sens…

- Tu veux passer quelques jours chez moi ? Proposa Kurt.

- Non. Non, je veux juste que… J'ai besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça. Voir ma salle de musique se faire amener par une vieille bique pour huit mille dollars, et voir mon violon également partir me… Enfin bref…

- Tu sais Blaine… Parfois dans la vie, des personnes ont besoin d'un ultimatum, et d'une violente claque pour réaliser le mal qu'ils ont fait autour d'eux, et je pense que ce soir, c'est ce qui se passe pour ton père. Apprendre que ta mère le tromper depuis presque un an, et la voire partir l'a totalement mis à terre et il s'est rendu compte du mal qu'il t'a fait et… Peut-être que ses excuses sont sincère et dans ce cas je comprends que tu veuilles lui donner une seconde chance, car ton père tu n'en as qu'un et ça ne changera pas. Tu as besoin de lui tout autant que lui as besoin de toi. mais dorénavant vous devez faire en sorte que vous soyez lié, et que plus jamais il n'y est de la violence entre vous.

- Ça va trop vite Kurt, j'en ai mal de tête… Entre toi et moi, et ma situation de famille…

- C'est pour ça que je te conseille de prendre ton temps et de te concentrer sur ta famille je comprendrais…

- J'ai besoin de toi Kurt, je n'arriverais pas à gérer tout ça… Tu te rends comptes que je viens de vivre les vingt quatre heures les plus rapides de toute ma vie ?

- J'ai besoin de toi aussi Blaine mais je veux juste que tu prennes du temps pour être avec ton père et régler certains détails avec lui. Je pense qu'il est préférable qu'on ne se voit pas avant la soirée du Nouvel-An, on pourra se téléphone, s'envoyer des messages mais j'ai envie, et je veux que tu penses à toi un peu d'accord ?

- Tu crois en mon père toi aussi ? Ou tu crois qu'il essaie de me mener en bateau ?

- Je ne sais pas, ce que je sais c'est que si mon père m'aurait frappé comme le tiens l'a fait, et qu'il se serait excuser plusieurs fois et aurait pleuré… J'aurais également craqué, car qu'importe comment sont nos parents, nous n'en avons qu'un et dans la vie on fait tous des erreurs, des impardonnables parfois. Il n'y à que Satan qui ne pardonne pas. Dieu pardonne tout, alors nous aussi on peut donner des chances à ceux que l'on aime. Dit-il en regardant son père juste en face de lui qui attrapa sa main pour lui donner du courage.

- Kurt ?

- Oui, Blaine ?

- Merci pour tout… Rien que le fait de te parler, ça me… Détend… Ton père entend ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Si seulement tu serais avec moi, je serais encore plus détendu, je t'amènerais loin dans les nuages et je m'occuperais de ton sublime corps si fin et si délicieux. Le goût salé vanille de Polynésie sur ta peau putain quel délice Kuurrrt… Grogna Blaine.

- Arrête, je crois que vu comment mon père me regarde il devine ce que tu dis. Dit-il en riant.

- Ok j'arrête mais juste Kurt… Sache que… J'apprécie ce que tu me dis, et… Tu arrives toujours à trouver les bons mots avec moi, j'aimerais bien être comme ça moi aussi avec toi et…

- Tu as toujours les bons mots avec moi aussi. Assura Kurt.

- Tu crois que je peux faire confiance à mon père ?

- Confiance est un grand mot, mais je pense que tu peux lui accorder une chance supplémentaire. De plus, je pense qu'il serait mieux pour toi de rester méfiant, mais c'est ton père et, on en a qu'un. Puis tu sais quoi ? On va l'aider à trouver un emploi. Je vais demander à mon père s'il ne connaitrait pas quelqu'un qui recherche un employé et on va bien finir par lui trouver quelque chose, j'en suis convaincu.

- En tout cas merci beaucoup Kurt, vraiment je sais que ce n'est pas toujours simple pour toi et que…

- Blaine, tout est simple pour moi, depuis que tu es là, les choses sont simples.

- On se voit demain ? Demanda Blaine.

- Je t'ai dis qu'on se verra a la soirée du Nouvel-An, je passerais te chercher vers dix huit heures.

- Donc… Soupira Blaine.

- On se téléphonera demain, et les autres jours mais pas de contacte physique. Profite de ce moment assez… Moche de ta vie de famille pour renouer avec ton père, c'est le moment où jamais pour toi de pouvoir saisir tes chances, et t'encré de nouveau dans son cœur et être son protégé.

- Tu crois ?

- Blaine, fais moi… Hé rend moi mon…

- Salut Blaine. Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je pense que tu ferais bien un petit peu d'écouter mon fils, car vois-tu j'aimerais passer ma soirée avec lui non pas que tu me déranges… Mais mon fils ne rougis plus pour moi maintenant et…

- Ok, j'ai compris Beau-Papa je vais gentiment raccrocher et écouter les conseils de Kurt. Ria Blaine.

- J'ajouterais, fais lui confiance, Kurt ne se trompe jamais. Je te le repasse pour que vous vous disiez au revoir. Tiens.

- Hey Blaine.

- Re Kurt !

- Bon, je vais te laisser et… Je te dis à très vite ?

- Kurt attend… Je… Je voulais te dire que tu vas me manquer… Et je vais mal dormir car ton lit est confortable !

- Tu vas me manquer aussi Blaine mais on s'appelle ce soir si tu veux !

- Ce soir ? Ok. Ça marche. Kurt, merci.

Kurt mit fin à l'appel et regarde son père qui reste sans un mot. Son fils à simplement réussit à rassurer Blaine qui était simplement anxieux, colérique et totalement déstabiliser ne sachant plus ou se situer ni quoi penser de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Pourtant Kurt a réussit. Réussite est le mot qui lui vient en tête en le regardant. Lui qui ressemble tant à sa mère qui n'est plus a qui la vie vue hotté trop tôt.

- Je suis fier de toi.

- Pourquoi ? Ria Kurt.

- Je ne sais pas comment était Blaine, mais tu as su faire ce qu'il fallait, tu as eu raison de lui téléphoner, c'était le bon moment je pense.

- Je pense aussi… Bon, on y va ?

- Et où ?

- On va aller passer notre soirée à ton garage ! ça fait longtemps qu'on n'y a pas passé un moment tous les deux.

- Pizza ?

- Ouaip ! Ria Kurt.

Se levant de la table, ils finissent par quitter la zone commerciale à destination du garage de Burt. Tandis que Blaine lui descendit les escaliers en direction du salon où se trouvait son père en train d'observer des photos de familles avec Diana. Blaine arriva vers lui et finit par lui retirer la photo de famille des mains.

- Ça va aller ?

- On ne peut revenir en arrière c'est moi qui ai déconné…

- Je suis désolé qu'elle t'est trompée…

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est comme ça… Enfin bref… Qu'est-ce-qu'on va faire de l'ancien salon de musique…

- Je ne sais pas… On a tout notre temps pour y réfléchir d'accord ?

- Tu as raison, tu as entièrement raison.

- On a maintenant seize milles dollars, et on devrait vite les déposer sur le compte pour faire passer les prélèvements.

- J'ai bien peur que ta mère ponctionne l'argent…

- J'ai un compte non ?

- Euh, ouais pourquoi…

- Verse les chèques dessus. Et on effectue la somme exacte pour les prélèvements. Mon compte, elle n'y a aucun droit tu es le seul avec moi qui y a accès. De ce point de vue, elle est foutue et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, et on devrait mieux faire ainsi durant la procédure du divorce sinon elle est capable de te demander une somme de réversion. Expliqua Blaine.

- D'où tu sais tout ça ? S'étonna son père.

- Quand on a un père qui était ancien chef d'entreprise et qu'on a des cours de Droits et d'Economie, on en apprend beaucoup. Souria Blaine.

- Ils vous apprennent tout ça au lycée ? S'étonna son père.

- Je me renseigne aussi beaucoup, tu sais on est plus portée sur les bases, mais le divorce on l'a étudié, via des contrats simulé tout ça. Enfin bref.

- Comme tu dis, bref…

- Dit… Je pourrais inviter Kurt quand je voudrais ?

- Oh la pas si vite mon garçon ! D'abord on a plusieurs choses à régler toi et moi comme…

- Comme se retrouver et se faire pardonner ?

- Et pas que… Rattraper le temps que j'ai raté à cause du boulot.

- Nous avons le temps, je ne veux pas qu'on précipite les choses… Tes coups sont encore visible sur ma peau et… Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Je suis prêt à pardonner mais pas au point non plus de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je veux que tout cela change, mais je ne veux pas faire semblant que rien ne s'est passé.

- Je sais… Je sais… Soupira son père.

- Mais ce n'est pas remettant ça sur la table qu'on avancera, alors tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va sortir toi et moi, entre homme on va aller dans un bar dansant voir des gonzesses se dandiner devant nous !

- Mais t'es gay !

- Je suis bisexuel, j'aime les deux, alors crois moi que je vais me rincer l'œil, sauf que moi… Je ne pourrais pas coucher avec une… Toi en revanche…

- Ah bah ça promet comment tu parles…

- Genre tu ne t'es pas tapé une assistante… On sait tous que ça arrive, c'est pour ça si je monte une entreprise, je mettrais Kurt en assistant, comme ça je perpétuerais la tradition de cette vilaine corde de métier. Dit-il en blaguant.

- Je préfèrerais une soirée ici, a commandé un plat à emporter… Après tout on peut se faire plaisir avec seize mille dollars non ?

- Une pizza ne ruine pas, je suis ok. Sourit Blaine.

S'installant au canapé, il attrapa le téléphone de maison et commanda alors une pizza pour eux. Alors qu'au même moment, Burt lui revenait de passer à la pizzeria et s'installe dans son atelier, où Kurt venait d'y poser une table et deux chaises avec de l'eau.

- Et voilà… J'ai pris une simple hein !

- Ça fera l'affaire Papa.

- Tu sais Kurt, J'y réfléchis parfois… Et je me demande comment on fera pour le garage, quand je ne pourrais plus le gérer… Soupira Burt.

- Bah, Finn pourra s'en charger, non ?

- Oui, mais Finn n'est pas mon fils bien que je le considère comme, ce n'est pas lui qui partage mon sang vois-tu…

- Papa je n'y connais rien à la mécanique tu le sais très bien…

- Il y a encore le temps, mais je pensais que tu pourrais le reprendre, ne serait-ce qu'en direction, pas mettre les mains dans le cambouis et nommer un chef d'atelier, mais au moins pour qu'il reste aux mains des Hummel. Tu es le seul a qui je peux le légué quand je serais vieux et que je serais infirme.

- Ne dis pas ça, et puis nous avons le temps encore c'est toi-même qui l'a dit !

- Je sais que tu rêves plus d'une vie Californienne ou New-Yorkaise, mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu en oublies que l'Ohio, Lima. C'est ta ville d'enfance là où auras tout eu et qui aura fait que tu as choisis l'avenir que tu voudras choisir.

- Tu sais, je n'aime pas parler de mon départ alors que nous avons encore quoi… Huit mois facilement ? Tu ne veux pas simplement arrêter d'en parler, tu es encore apte à gérer ce garage et moi je suis encore ici à Lima pour un long moment encore donc, ne parlons plus de ça et parlons de…

- Pas de Blaine !

- Euh, je n'allais pas parler de lui…

- Je te connais, quand tu veux éviter un sujet tu te rattrape aussitôt sur un sujet qui t'inspire. Et en ce moment c'est Blaine, Blaine, Blaine !

- Bah vois-tu, je n'ai justement pas envie de parler de lui, j'ai plutôt envie de parler du Glee Club !

- Ah ouais ?

- Oui, vois-tu les compétitions vont arriver très bientôt et je n'ai pas envie d'y participer.

- Quoi ? Tu as dis quoi ? Tu ne veux pas participer aux compétitions, tu es sérieux ?

- Je vais avoir trop de chose à gérer et franchement, je suis lassé du Glee Club, j'ai mon blog qui me prend beaucoup de mon temps, et si c'est pour perdre une heure de mon temps à écouter Rachel en boucle, très franchement à quoi ce club sert ?

- C'est vraiment comme Finn le dit… S'étonna à dire Burt en mangeant une part.

- Bah oui ! On en a tous marre de voir qu'il n'y à qu'une étoile, je suis fatigué de servir de plante verte pour des chœurs et mettre en avant ma meilleure-amie, j'ai aussi envie d'exister dans ce Club, mais ce n'est pas possible. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de ne pas participer aux concours que le club rencontrera à la rentrée. Je veux me concentrer sur moi, sur mes études et les examens, et profiter du temps qu'il me reste à Lima.

- Peut-être que le Glee Club, est une encre de Lima à laquelle tu dois profiter encore un peu ?

- J'irais aux répétitions comme ça, mais je ne serais pas sur scène le jour des compétitions, non. Je refuse. Sauf si Shuester change un peu sa politique mais pour l'instant je suis bien avec Blaine et à rire avec Santana.

- Toi ? Rire avec Santana ? Tu rigoles ?

- Non, je passe beaucoup de temps avec elle pour être franc, peut-être un peu plus qu'avec Rachel mais en même temps, Rachel est tellement orientée vers son avenir et sa vie commune avec Finn après le lycée que ses amis ? Elle les oublie.

- Tu n'as pas demandé à Finn de t'aider pour qu'elle réagisse ?

- Il a voulu, j'ai refusé. Car je ne pense pas partir pour New-York. Je préfèrerais la Californie. Tu sais dans la mode des studios de tournages… C'est sympa et puis tu y vois du monde cool !

- Mhm, ce serait sympas mais c'est plus loin que New-York.

- L'avenir n'a pas de frontière, elle n'a pas de lieu. Elle a simplement besoin d'une conscience et d'un choix calculé. Tout est prêt dans ma tête, après la question maintenant est de trouver l'université idéale. San Diego, Los Angeles, San Francisco… Je ne sais pas mais je verrais bien !

- On a…

- Le temps! S'exclame, Père et Fils en mangeant une part de la pizza.

Se regardant tout en mangeant et finissant par discuter des affaires du garage, tel est ambiancer cette soirée quasiment identique à celle de Blaine et de son père, simplement une pizza avec une cannette de bière pour chacun devant un match de football américain. Blaine ne se rappelait plus depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas partagé un match avec son père, mais cela remonte à bien trop longtemps pour que son cerveau puisse s'en souvenir. Des soirées entres hommes comme elles sont si rare de nos jours…

Bien trop diverti de leur côté, les garçons n'échangèrent aucun message tout au long de la soirée en compagnie de leur père. Kurt lui qui ne s'arrêta jamais de critiquer la décoration du garage de son père, des couleurs si grisonnante et si fade à son goût, à la hauteur d'un garage toujours sale de voitures et d'huile coulant sur ce sol de béton. Un garage quoi. Blaine lui pensait déjà à faire appel a Kurt pour la disposition à faire de nouveau dans le salon quelque peu bien vide par les lourds meubles ayant dit adieu a cette maison. Même si le moment actuel les empêchent de communiquer, ils sont bien loin de cesser de penser à l'autre. Quand Kurt rentra avec son père chez lui, il parti prendre une douche et se mit dans son lit en regardant la photo de lui et de Blaine sur sa table de nuit. L'hésitation envahit de plus en plus son esprit et cède à la tentation de lui téléphoner.

- Hey… Je te dérange ?

- Laisse-moi juste faire tomber mon pantalon et je suis à toi.

- Ok…

- … Voilà ! Aaaah… ça fait du bien d'être au lit. Grogna Blaine.

- Comment était ta soirée ?

- Bien, j'ai aimé ma soirée, et toi ?

- J'ai dîné au garage de mon père, ça faisait genre… Un an je n'avais pas fais ça ! Ria Kurt.

- Ça devait sentir bon !

- Ça puait oui ! Ria Kurt.

- Je me doute, moi aussi j'ai fais un truc qui date avec mon pizza. Bouffer une bonne pizza avec une bière devant un match de football américain ! Je suis tes conseilles et je lui ai fais comprendre que ça n'efface rien. On se doit d'avancer mais cool quoi.

- C'est génial donc, je suis fier de toi.

- Fier de moi, où de mon père ?

- Mhm, les deux je vais dire.

- Tu me manques… Comment j'ai fais pour tomber accro de toi, rien qu'en une nuit… Mon lit est si froid… Brouuu… Frissonna avec exagération Blaine.

- Ne te plains pas, on dormira chez moi le premier jour de l'année !

- J'espère qu'on pourra… Refaire ce qu'on avait fait chez toi hier.

- Mhm, peut-être bien ! Tu verras ! Ria Kurt.

- Arrête de rire, ton rire m'excite.

- Oh… S'étonna Kurt.

- Je déconne… Il m'en faut plus quand même.

- J'imagine, oui.

Ils firent un moment de silence sans que l'un ou l'autre parle. Blaine finit par rompre ce moment silencieux après une bonne minute de silence.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir… Qu'on se prive de se voir, pendant le laps de temps qui nous sépare du Nouvel-An ?

- Je suis sûr. Tu as besoin de ce temps pour être avec ton père et je sais que ça ne va pas être simple. Je ne veux pas me répéter j'ai dis pourquoi tout à l'heure.

- Et si tu craques ?

- Tu ne le sauras pas.

- Rho, j'aurais essayé ! Et si c'est moi ?

- Pareil, je ne changerais pas d'avis. C'est maintenant que tu peux revenir dans son cœur et dans son cerveau enfin en fonctionnement. Ne rate pas cette opportunité parmi tous les aléas de la vie.

- Tu as sortis ma guitare de ton coffre ?

- Oh merde ! Je vais demander a mon père qu'il y aille il ne dort pas encore !

- Ah bah c'est malin, vas-y toi !

- Mhm… non, je suis en boxer… J'aime bien finalement être comme ça.

- Ah ouais moi j'ai droit a tes vêtements et la tu es seul, tu es en boxer… Tu te moques de moi ?

- Pas du tout… Ria Kurt. Pas du tout !

- Je suis, dégouté sache-le Kurt tu viens de me dégouté !

- Je me ferais pardonner, ok ? Je te le promets !

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Demanda Blaine d'une voix grognante et tentatrice.

- J'aurais, je crois du me taire…

- Kurt, éteints ton téléphone et dort ! S'exclama Burt.

- Oh euh oui, et avant d'aller te coucher tu peux aller dans ma voiture récupérer la guitare de Blaine dans le coffre ? S'il te plait !

- Ok, mais d'abord tu raccroches.

- Tu as entendus Blaine…

- Ouais, allez, Bonne nuit Kurtsy. A très vite.

- Bonne nuit, Blaine, oui à très vite. Bisous. Dit-il simplement et repose son téléphone sur sa table de nuit.

- Voilà ! Vas-y !

- Je te la pose derrière ta porte. Je reviens.

Burt partit chercher la guitare et alla la ranger derrière la porte de chambre de Kurt, lui souhaitant au passage bonne nuit. Kurt finit par s'endormir et passa les quatre jours suivant à attendre, et s'occuper comme il le pouvait. Blaine quant à lui renoua avec son père tout en gardant méfiance. L'aidant dans la préparation de ses démarches pour le divorce, prenant guère un avocat faisant confiance à Blaine. Quatre jours avec de simples et de très furtifs messages circulant entre eux. Quatre jours très long mais portant ses fruits. Ils n'ont qu'une hâte commune, être réuni au soir du Nouvel-An.

* * *

Pas de chanson dans ce chapitre. Mais avez-vous remarquer que je trouve une situation à chaque fois en rapport à l'histoire? Blaine aurait abandonner mais laisse une chance à son père, "essaie encore une fois".

A t-il raison selon-vous de lui accorder le "pardon" ?

Puis cette sortie au lac, tout ça? Dîtes-moi tout les z'amis !


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à tous !

Cette introduction ne sera pas vraiment aussi longue que celles que j'ai faites dernièrement, tout simplement car je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de review, vous êtes nombreux à lire cette fiction, mais pas vraiment assez à la commenter, c'est un peu (beaucoup) déstabilisant pour être franc... M'enfin je peux comprendre que vous n'ayez pas l'envie d'écrire des reviews, mais moi j'aime bien avoir des réactions, je suis comme ça quoi...

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que, le père de Blaine ne changera pas, il est réellement désolé et je n'ai pas l'intention de le rendre méchant comme en début de fiction, loin de là. On a un peu trop le syndrome du père détestable, mais pratiquemment jamais de la mère, j'ai donc fais un "chute" à ce sujet. Inversement des rôles, en faisant partir la mère de Blaine jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Cette semaine j'écrirai les chapitres vingt trois et vingt quatre sur trente. Je ne tarderais certainement pas à faire une publication plus régulièrement, on verra...

Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre sept, bonne lecture.

* * *

_« La plus grande gloire n'est pas de ne jamais tomber, mais de se relever à chaque chute. » _  
_- Confucius_

* * *

####

Quatre jours avec de simples et de très furtifs messages circulant entre eux. Quatre jours très long mais portant ses fruits. Ils n'ont qu'une hâte commune, être réuni au soir du Nouvel-An. Quatre jour incroyablement long, mais enfin, ce fameux trente et un décembre est là. Si presser d'être à ce jour, Kurt se réveilla aux aurores c'est dire si ce n'est tôt. Prêt dès le matin à une vitesse ahurissante. Lorsque son père se réveille et finit par descendre les escaliers il fut simplement surprit de trouver son fils déjà devant la télévision, si tôt.

- C'est bien une première que tu sois debout si tôt… Dit-il.

- On est le trente et un ! J'attends que Blaine se réveille pour passer le prendre.

- Oh j'aurais du me douter que c'était en rapport avec ce soir…

- Tu travaille aujourd'hui ?

- Ouais, tout autant que Carole, donc tu vas être seul dans la maison encore… Soupira Burt s'affalant à ses côtés.

- Ça m'habitue pour quand je serais à l'université, dans mon appartement à moi.

- Café ? Proposa Burt évitant ainsi le sujet de bon matin.

- Je ne vois rien contre, merci.

Partant alors dans la cuisine, ils prirent le temps de s'installer autour de la table et de boire tranquille ce café, rapidement rejoint par Carole en peignoir de soie violet elle aussi prenant du café et se joint à eux. Une matinée ordinaire pour eux, mais bien loin de l'être pour Kurt. Quatre jours, quatre putain de jours sans voir, ni pouvoir toucher son petit-ami, son béguin de lycée reste une tâche douloureuse mais il sait que c'était pour le bien de Blaine, le seul regret peut-être et que les messages échangés n'ont pas était plus loin que « ça se passe bien t'inquiète, tu me manques. ». Bien ! D'accord ne cessait de se dire Kurt, après tout personne ne lui avait demandé de se privée de communication et de rencontre physique, il n'avait qu'à pas se renfermer et il n'aurait pas eu une courte nuit follement agité par l'excitation de retrouver son petit-ami. Rien que de rajouter le mot « petit » en nommant Blaine, ses joues devinrent rouges, trahissant à chaque fois ses pensées les plus profondes.

- Kurt ? Kuurrt ? Haussa sa voix, son père.

- Tu disais ?

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai et il va être comme ça jusqu'à ce que Blaine franchise le seuil de la porte ? Ria Carole.

- Rho c'est bon… Râla Kurt.

- Je plaisante, mais tu pourrais au moins écouter ton père quand il te parle…

- Désolé je n'ai pas très bien dormi, tu disais donc ?

- Je disais, est-ce-que tu sais vers quelle heure tu penses revenir, cette nuit ?

- Mhm, surement vers trois heures du matin peut-être, vu qu'après a minuit tous le monde bois pour s'allonger au sol. Les jeux sont avant… Un peu comme d'habitude, sauf si…

- Sauf si Blaine traîne quoi.

- Voilà ! Sauf s'il traîne on va rentrer plus tard que prévu, mais je vais le surveiller…

- De toute façon tu y vas en voiture, mais s'il y a le moindre problème tu m'appelles et je viendrais, même si ça m'oblige à me lever.

- Oui, c'est prévu, je ne dors pas là-bas ça c'est certain, une fois m'a suffit.

- C'était comment la dernière fois que tu y as dormis ? Ria Carole.

- J'ai fini avec Santana qui m'a vomit dessus et en plus… Finn se servait de mon cul comme oreiller, Wah ! C'était géniale cette soirée ! Dit-il avec un dégoût largement visible sur son visage.

Burt et Carole se mirent à rire rapidement suivit de lui-même, il est vrai que même si c'était dégoutant, cela n'en était pas moins marrant. Carole finit son café et alla se préparer dans sa chambre avant d'être suivit par Burt. L'esprit tordu de Kurt n'en est pas moins en pleine activité pour le coup. Il finit par laver les tasses dans l'évier et remonte à sa chambre lui aussi pour prendre une douche, faisant cingler l'eau bouillante contre sa peau si douce et si pâle. Lorsqu'il en sort et qu'il s'installe a sa commande en regardant avec un petit sourire le buste de marbre de sa mère, il vit Carole entrer dans sa chambre en frappant, suivi de Burt.

- Mmh oui ?

- On s'en va, on se voit demain alors, amuse-toi bien et soi prudent Kurt !

- Burt, lâche-le il va avoir dix huit ans...Souffla Carole. Fais attention à toi et Blaine, mais amuse-toi !

- Oui en gros tu me dis la même chose que lui quoi. Rétorqua Kurt.

- Tiens tu vois !

- Oui bon, ça va chéri… Râla Carole. À demain !

- A demain vous deux !

Fermant la porte, ils finissent enfin par partir au travaille chacun de son côté le laissant ainsi seul, dans cette maison si grande pour quelqu'un de seul, si grande pour un simple jeune homme comme lui qui n'attend qu'une chose. Le message de son petit-ami comme à son habitude depuis l'acceptation de se donner cette chance si inconnu pour lui. Un message qui n'arriva pas. Kurt finit désespérément de mettre ses crèmes et descendit de sa chambre allant vers le piano pour s'y exercer quelque peu, histoire de se changer l'esprit. Lorsqu'il s'activa à jouer le refrain de sa chanson du moment, _Somewhere Only We Know _il reçoit une notification qui l'interrompt sur le champ. Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson : **

_Hey coucou toi, je me réveille tout juste donc, le temps que je prenne ma douche… Que je m'habille, tu peux te mettre en route si tu veux. J'ouvre le portail tu rentres directement dans la cours. Bises. _

- Putain ! S'écria Kurt dans son salon, seul.

C'est le seul mot qui lui vient pour décrire son impatience et sa folle envie d'enfin, mettre les voiles. S'assurant que toutes les fenêtres sont fermées, Kurt prit ses clés de voiture et part en direction du quartier de Blaine pour enfin le retrouver après quatre jours qui lui ont parut être, une éternité. Quoi de mieux que pour l'énerver si ce n'est des embouteillages sur la route.

- Putain mais avance tu as la… Et allez encore un feu, rho putain mais jamais je vais y arriver… Dit-il en s'énervant au volant.

Kurt finit par sortir des embouteillages du centre-ville et regagne les nationales pour se rendre au quartier de Blaine. Ce n'est qu'après trois et long quart d'heure qu'il arriva enfin dans la cours intérieur de la propriété de Blaine dans laquelle il éteignit son moteur et descend de sa voiture allant vers le perron. Le père de Blaine ouvre la porte pour le faire rentrer et le salue gentiment mais lis dans le regard de Kurt sa non confiance et de sa grande méfiance à son égard.

- Blaine ! Il est arrivé !

- Kuurrtt, tu peux monter ! S'exclama Blaine.

Kurt franchit alors les premières marches de l'escalier tranquillement et Blaine finit par montrer son bout de nez au pas de sa porte de chambre le sourire aussi grand et radieux qu'un océan de volupté rosâtre de bonheur. Naturellement ils se prennent dans les bras sous l'œil avisé de son père juste en bas, puis ils s'enferment dans sa chambre pour être enfin seul, rien qu'eux.

- Tu m'as tellement manqués Kurt… Soupira Blaine le collant contre la porte, une dans contre celle-ci et l'autre se baladant sur sa joue.

- Le temps était long. Sourit Kurt.

- Je prends des affaires pour ce soir et demain, et on y va d'accord ?

- C'est toi qui vois, moi je ne suis pas pressé. Sourit timidement Kurt.

- J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi, rien que toi et moi, loin de chez moi et des yeux de mon père.

- En parlant de ton père, comment ça…

- Pas ici Kurt, chez toi on en parle où même ailleurs mais en aucun cas ici, je n'ai pas envi qu'il écoute au porte, sait-on jamais.

- D'accord, pas de problème. Je descends en attendant que tu fasses ton sac.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux voir comment ton père réagit à ma présence.

- Il m'a posé beaucoup de question te concernant et je crois qu'il t'apprécie.

- On verra. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Non ! Reste. Je ne suis jamais allé a une soirée comme celle de Santana, enfin je ne sais pas comment je pourrais m'habiller est-ce-que…

- Ok, pousse-toi je vais choisir ta tenue pour ce soir. Il ne faut pas quelque chose de classe mais qui fait chic. Dit-il en refermant la porte.

Fouillant dans les étagères, il finit par se résoudre a regarder dans la penderie et déniche un blazer rouge rosée a carreaux très discret qu'on ne remarque à peine, un tee shirt a col V noire ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et des mocassins noir pour couronner le tout. Une tenue extrêmement simple mais tellement classe selon Kurt. Blaine lui n'en dis rien n'y connaissant pas grand-chose ou du moins, pas autant que Kurt et ses compétences en la matière. Une fois les vêtements sous sac, ils finissent par quitter la chambre et descendent jusqu'au salon où se trouve le père de Blaine.

- Bon bah moi je vais y aller donc. Dit-il simplement.

- Très bien. Il dort chez toi, Kurt ? Demanda son père.

- Oui, je dors chez Kurt, et je rentre demain.

- Après-demain. Ce soir vous allez faire les fous, demain dormir en majeur partie donc, rentre le trois dans la soirée ça ira comme ça.

- Oh, vraiment je ?

- Si je te le dis, écoute-moi un peu…

- Bon… Et bien… J'y vais.

- Ok. Dit-il simplement.

- Bon Blaine tu attends quoi ? Ton père te dis de filer, et tu restes encore planté là, alors soit tu bouges ton cul soit je repars sans toi. Répondit avec autorité, Kurt vraisemblablement agacé.

- Écoute-le un peu-lui aussi. Ria son père.

Blaine sourit simplement et reprit ses sacs en main et s'élance vers la sortie de sa maison avec Kurt qui passa devant lui et ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture afin que Blaine puisse y déposer ses deux grands sacs. Et ils montent dans sa voiture en direction de la maison de Kurt. Blaine se voit encore une fois les clés en main ce qui le fit à chaque fois frémir de l'intérieur aimant tellement conduire et surtout, balader Kurt.

- Tu prends rapidement tes aises avec ma voiture…

- Bah en même temps ce n'est qu'une voiture, elle serait à moi je ferais exactement la même conduite. Je suis juste prudent car tu es avec moi.

- C'est-à-dire que tu roulerais plus vite si tu serais seul ?

- Bah ouais, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on se prenne un cul de bagnole ou une gueule de pont.

- Est-ce-que tu pourras t'arrêter à la pharmacie avant de rentrer chez moi directement ?

- A la pharmacie, qu'est-ce-que tu veux faire à la pharmacie ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Je veux que tu y ailles, et que tu prennes une boîte ou deux de préservatif.

- Tu as l'intention de franchir le cap ? Enfin… On est ensemble depuis moins d'une semaine, je suis déjà sortis avec des gens et… Ils ont toujours tous attendue au moins trois semaines si ce n'est pas plus pour s'envoyer en l'air avec moi.

- Blaine, je ne dis pas qu'on va le faire, je veux juste qu'on est ce qu'il faut en cas d'envie soudaine et que ça me donne envie d'aller plus loin. Je ne te dis pas que ça va se faire ce soir. En plus je conduis ce soir pour nous ramené donc je ne dois pas boire.

- Si tu veux, je peux moi, conduire ce soir. Se proposa Blaine.

- On verra d'accord ? On est que le matin et en plus, faut qu'en plus de passer à la pharmacie, je m'arrête quelque part nous prendre à manger pour ce midi.

- Tu n'as plus rien au frigo et dans tes placards ?

- Si, mais je ne pense pas que manger une boîte te plaira.

- Ça dépend, c'est quoi ?

- Des raviolis… youhou !

- Oh arrête j'adore les raviolis ! S'exclama Blaine dans la voiture.

- Oh… Bon et bien, simplement pharmacie puis à la maison alors. Sourit timidement Kurt.

Continuant son trajet jusqu'à la pharmacie la plus proche, Blaine finit par se garer au parking et descend, seul dans la pharmacie avec l'argent de Kurt qui attendit dans la voiture durant de longues minutes. Blaine en ressort avec une poche blanche et reprend la route sans dire un mot. Kurt regarde alors les préservatifs et la taille assez conséquente, et de visuelle, certes oui elle est… Elle est belle et en forme mais à ce point… Kurt lui fit un grand regard d'étonnement.

- Sinon, ça me compresse et j'ai mal, et souvent ça pète donc je prends une taille au dessus, mais on ne voit pas la différence. Se justifia Blaine.

- Elle a du te faire des gros yeux la pharmacienne. Ria Kurt.

- J'ai payé et je suis parti, je m'en fiche de son regard.

- Est-ce-que tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose de spéciale aujourd'hui avant d'aller à la soirée ?

- Je veux juste, être avec toi après le reste je m'en fous Kurt tant que toi et moi nous sommes ensemble, dans la même pièce… C'est tout ce que je demande.

- Est-ce-qu'avec ton père ça était ?

- Ouais, mais je me méfie toujours, j'ai tellement encore cette peur qu'il… Blaine n'en dit pas plus et se concentre de nouveau sur la route.

- Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra toi et lui d'accord ? Ce sera compliqué encore pour un petit moment, mais vous pouvez avancer.

- Je sais Kurt, je sais car tu me l'as déjà dis et que je veux te croire. Je veux pouvoir te croire et être sûres que tes mots seront vrais, mais je ne sais pas…

- C'est trop tôt Blaine, beaucoup trop tôt pour porter des jugements et avoir des résultats. Insista Kurt.

- Et tu sais ce que je veux plus que tout, là maintenant ?

- Mhm, m'embrasser ?

- Ouais, ça, ça en fait partie. Dit-il en riant. Mais j'ai envie d'autre chose.

- Ah…

- Je veux surtout, et en priorité que toi et moi, ça fonctionne. Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, mais je veux juste que toi et moi ça dure, et que ce soit solide, et non pas l'histoire de quelques semaines ou de mois. Je veux que ça fonctionne réellement entre nous.

- Il n'y à pas de raison pour que toi et moi ça ne marche pas.

- Désolé, j'ai toujours… Besoin d'avoir cette certitude avec moi, et quand j'entends ces mots venant de ta bouche, ça me rassure et ça me motive de nouveau. Alors juste, merci.

- Tourne à droite je te rappelle.

- Oh, pardon j'allais rater l'entrée. Ria quelque peut soit-il, Blaine.

Se garant sur le bas côté, ils descendent et prennent les sacs que Blaine alla, comme s'il était chez lui, déposer à l'étage au pied du lit. Kurt lui alla dans le salon vérifier la ligne fixe en posant ses clés dans le trousseau juste à côté. Blaine finit par le rejoindre en voyant qu'il ne monte pas. Arrivant par surprise, il lui chatouille les hanches ce qui eue pour cause un petit glapissement de peur de Kurt.

- Uuuh ! Tu es fou !

- Fou de toi ? Mhm, ouais !

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, très franchement j'ai horreur qu'on me prenne par surprise.

- Et qu'on te prenne… ? Grogna Blaine.

- J'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais fais ça encore.

- Bonne réponse Kurtsy !

- Comment tu m'appelles ?

- Kurtsy.

- Et pourquoi… Kurtsy ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Euh, ouais ? Moi je t'appelle Blaine.

- Car vois-tu, pendant les quatre jours où j'étais seul et que je me touché en pensant à toi… J'étais la, en train d'haleter de plaisir en sentant mon sperme montée alors j'étais là, avachit sur mon père à crié « Kuurrtsyyyy Oh oui Kurtsssssyyyyyyy oorrr ! » C'est tellement plus érotique et plus… Sss !

- Et plus « sss »… M'ouais, tu te paies ma tête ? Ria Kurt.

- Un peu, mais j'ai vraiment fait ce que je t'ai dis. Ne me dis pas que toi…

- Euh, non ?

- Oh… Je…

- Ne sois pas gêner, toi tu as déjà eu de nombreux rapports moi pas, et puis tu sais… Je ne suis pas trop du genre à me… toucher. Plus depuis que tu… Que toi tu me l'as fais. Dit-il en rougissant.

- Tu aimerais que je recommence ?

- Oui mais pas, pas maintenant. J'ai quelques appels à passer, je dois faire à manger, je dois mettre à jour mon blog…

- En gros tu me dis que tu vas être occupé et moi je vais faire quoi ?

- Tu veux m'aider ?

- Bah quitte à être avec toi, oui. Je ne veux pas être assis sur un canapé à regarder la télé et te laisser de côté, être de côté.

- Alors… Tu peux, faire à manger quand tu commenceras à avoir faim, et si tu veux tu peux, mettre à jour mon blog.

- Je, je ne sais pas faire le blog !

- Tu verras c'est simple et puis je resterais à tes côtés d'accord ?

- Euh ok…

- Bon bah reste pas planté là, allez monte ! S'empressa de dire Kurt. Allez !

Blaine sourit quelque peu et grimpe les escaliers avec rapidité et s'installe sur la chaise de bureau et allume l'ordinateur qui requièrent un code.

- Euh, le code ?

- Klaine. Avec un « k » majuscule.

Blaine tapa le code et s'élance sur le net avec l'ordinateur en cliquant sur le raccourcit adéquate. Une fois sur le site, Kurt vient entrer ses identifiants et colle son bras contre le nez de Blaine qui, respire fortement son odeur comme s'il voulait s'en souvenir à jamais. Cette simple connexion entre son nez et le bras de Kurt sentant la vanille, toujours cette même odeur bon Dieu quel plaisir de sentir à nouveau ce doux parfum.

- Blaine, c'est bon tu peux lâcher mon bras ?

- Oh, je… Dit-il simplement en rougissant.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, c'est juste que… Sur le coup je me suis demandé ce que tu faisais à sentir mon bras comme ça.

- Bon, dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

- Tu as des boîtes en haut, là celle avec les chiffres, il suffit que tu regardes et que tu me notes les chiffres sur… Ce bloc qui apparaissent avec la date du jour, et après tu peux répondre aux commentaires, les valider et s'il y a des questions tu y réponds, sauf si tu doutes, bah tu réponds ! En gros fais comme si, c'était ton site.

- Ok ça m'aide beaucoup ça… Ria de force Blaine.

- Allez, je commence mes appels.

- Ce sont des appels pour ?

- Mon père, je dois lui passer quelques appels pour des commandes, depuis deux jours il n'a plus de ligne au garage pour cause de travaux donc je fais tout ici.

- Oh, ok. Bon bah au boulot !

- C'est ça.

Blaine plongea une dernière fois son regard dans celui de Kurt sui, s'installe alors sur son lit et se mit à passer ses nombreux appels pendant que lui s'occupa de notifier sur le carnet les chiffres et ce, à quoi ils correspondent pour Kurt avant de s'attarder à la trentaine de commentaire en attente de validation. Blaine était perdu dans les questions et en fouillant quelque peu sur le site, il réussit à répondre aux attentes des commentaires d'interrogation. Un comble qu'il sait tout de même manier un tableau de bord d'un site internet, tout ça est bien loin d'une console et de ses jeux de courses, de RPG et de guerres. Pendant toute la matinée, ils restèrent à l'étage jusqu'à ce que Blaine finissent par fermer le site web et descendre en bas, laissant Kurt au téléphone.

Faisant comme chez lui, il fouille dans les placards et attrape une casserole dans laquelle il y verser la boîte de conserve à raviolis et fit chauffer le tout sur la gazinière de la maison surveillant et remuant pour chauffer la totalité des raviolis. Trop sûre de lui, il finit par installer la table mais le tremblement de ses mains lui fait faire tomber trois assiettes dont le bruit cassant sur le carrelage alerte Kurt qui, une fois son coup de téléphone finit, descend en trompe.

- Blaine ça va ?

- Ouais, ouais j'ai juste cassé trois assiettes, mes mains ont tremblé…

- Mais c'est trop haut pour toi, fallait prendre…

- Dis que je suis un nain !

- Je n'ai pas dis ça, mais Burt et Finn sont grand, moi j'y arrive facile, mais toi… Enfin bref, occupe toi des raviolis, je m'occupe de nettoyer.

- Excuse-moi Kurt… Soupira Blaine.

- Ne t'excuse pas, ce ne sont que des assiettes.

Blaine ne dit rien et s'occupe de remuer les raviolis qui crépitent quelque peu, signe qu'ils sont cuits à point. Il éteint alors l'arrivée de gaz et retire la casserole qu'il posa sur le trépied de table en fer pour ne pas abimer la nappe de plastique. Il s'installe, Kurt s'installe et se servent et commence à manger silencieusement. Kurt ne crut pas pouvoir se resservir tellement la faim et la gourmandise de Blaine est présente. Un simple plat et pourtant, ce dernier s'en empiffre avec amour au point de se mettre de la bolognaise partout sur le contour de la bouche ce qui mit en haleine la volonté de Kurt de lui sauter dessus pour retirer cette volupté de sauce si exquises.

- Pourquoi tu te mords les lèvres Kurt ? Demanda Blaine la bouche quelque peu pleine.

- Tu manges comme un porc. C'est adorable…

- Meuh, non je mange normale ! Qu'est-ce-que tu… Mais…

- Et ça, c'est propre ? Demanda Kurt après avoir frotté son doigt contre son menton.

- Merde… Tu as une…

Pourquoi prendre une serviette quand de simples lèvres peuvent résoudre cette problématique. Kurt se tenait sur les cuisses de Blaine et lui baisa chaque parcelle de son visage recouvert de la sauce bolognaise. Sa langue trépassa sur ses lèvres ce qui provoqua un frisson de plaisir à Blaine, plus affamé que jamais, mais pas pour le même plat. Ne pouvant guère répondre, il se laissa simplement faire, subir l'attaque des lèvres de Kurt sur son visage et sur ses lèvres… C'est simplement un comble et un fantasme enfin réelle, Kurt est si doux et si naïf dans ses manières de faire, que ça en a presque un charme. La chaise fléchissant, ils sont transporter en arrière et Blaine cria de couleur en se prenant le dossier dans le dos de plein fouet.

- Aaaa…

- Merde ! Ça va ? Tu as mal ?

- Putain, tu es un malade, tu sais que tu viens de nous faire tomber rien qu'en me bouffant le visage ? Ria Blaine.

- Je suis maladroit excuse-moi…

- J'aime ton côté maladroit Kurt, sache-le. Sourit Blaine qui se rue sur ses lèvres.

- Nous ferions mieux de… De finir de manger, on n'aura pas a manger ce soir.

- Rho… Tu me saoules, mais bon… Ok ! Je me plis tu as gagné.

Se relevant et remettant la chaise sur ses quatre pieds, les garçons finissent difficilement les assiettes bien trop distrait par quelques rires et regards tentateurs de remettre ça, plus profondément et plus intensément. Une fois le repas terminé, Blaine fit la vaisselle pendant que Kurt passa les derniers coups de téléphone et redescendent en étant encore et toujours, au détriment de Blaine, au téléphone.

- Oui, donc c'est bon les livraisons se feront après le deux il n'y à pas de problèmes particulier, et je pense même que tu pourras avoir des réductions. Oui, bien sûr euh… Bah Blaine est a la maison il est devant moi, à faire la vaisselle donc j'ai dans l'espérance de pouvoir sortir après vois-tu. Non pas que t'aider pour le garage me gonfle, mais j'ai envie de profiter un petit peu avant la reprise des cours. Ok, à plus tard.

- Ça y est tu as finis avec ton téléphone ?

- Oui encore désolé pour tous ces appels mais c'était important.

- Non, non pas de problème ça va ne t'en fais pas.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose de spéciale ?

- A vraie dire j'aurais pensé que nous pourrions rester chez toi tranquillement… Je ne suis plus habituer à me coucher tard, ce sera donc une première depuis longtemps et j'ai peur de tombé de fatigue en plein milieu de la fête… Donc j'ai pensé que si nous restons chez toi cet après-midi nous pourrions… Nous reposer tranquillement autour d'un film ou deux en attendant la soirée.

- C'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Kurt.

- C'est ce que je veux si toi aussi tu le veux.

- Moi ça me ma, étant donnée que j'ai mal dormit… On peut se mettre au salon ou dans ma chambre c'est toi qui vois.

- Dans la chambre on sera mieux que sur le canapé et puis… Si jamais on s'endort…

- Ok, va pour la chambre. Tu as des dvd ?

- Ouais, regarde dans le meuble de la télévision et choisit celui que tu veux, je vais brancher mon ordinateur en HDMI en attendant.

Blaine partit au salon et choisit de prendre le film _Million Dollar Baby _et finit par rejoindre Kurt à l'étage qui finalisa l'installation du câble. Blaine lui enclencha le DVD dans le lecteur de l'ordinateur et rejoint Kurt aussitôt après sur le lit en position semi-assise. Se laissant ainsi frotter leur chevelure et leurs épaules l'une contre l'autre devant ce film racontant le combat et l'ascension fulgurante d'une boxeuse féminine dont l'histoire termine tragiquement. Lors de son match, le tout dernier elle fait une mauvaise chute et se brise la nuque ce qui, pour conséquence la paralyse à vie et se réveille à l'hôpital, brancher de partout perdant peu à peu la capacité motrice de la parole, seul et unique qu'elle garda encore avec l'usage de ses bras. Décider à ne pas vivre comme ça, elle fait savoir de son souhait de mourir dignement à son coach qui dans un premier temps refuse de le faire mais finit par ne plus supporter cette situation et vient un soir la trouver, et lui explique calmement et dignement la procédure qu'il fera et il l'a rassure. Ce film fit pleurer Kurt mais pas Blaine.

- Pourquoi tu ne pleures pas ? Tu es horrible, deux heures de films pour une fin pareil ?

- Parce que c'est beau Kurt. C'est à ça que doit ressembler une alchimie et un amour inconditionnelle. Il l'a libérer d'une cage dans laquelle elle aurait croupit pour encore facilement quarante ans. Il n'a fait que l'aider, par son souhait à elle.

- C'est triste quand même… Dit-il en raclant sa gorge.

- C'est de l'amour non avoué, c'est comme ça. J'avais déjà vu ce film au cinéma et la remise de l'oscar était très touchante. J'aime beaucoup Morgan Freeman et Hilary Swank dans ce film, c'est un bon duo.

- Si tu voulais me foutre le morale en l'air, c'est gagner… Dit-il en reniflant.

- Mais non Kurtsy… Allez vient là… Hop !

- Tu n'as plus mal pour me porter comme ça et me mettre… Sur toi ?

- Non, j'ai encore quelques traces mais ça va, elles s'amenuisent et disparaissent avec le temps grâce à toi. Dit-il en lui embrassant les lèvres.

- J'aime bien quand tu me fais ça… Avoua timidement Kurt.

- Alors je peux continuer ? Demanda t-il en continuant de lui adresser des baisers furtifs sur ses lèvres tout en passant sa main dans sous son tee shirt.

- Uuhh… Ta main est… Froide mais…

- Tu veux plus ?

- Non, non pas de ça maintenant je suis juste bien là, comme ça ne… J'allais dire ne gâche pas le plaisir mais visiblement…

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu m'excites Kurt ! Dit-il en sentant sa bosse grandir sous son jeans.

- Il faudra bien que cette envie te passe car nous allons d'ores et déjà devoir nous préparer et je dois passer rapidement au garage de mon père avant de me rendre chez Santana, donc ça me fait faire un détour…

- En gros je dois…

- Te faire passer l'envie et me lâcher, ouais.

- Laisse-moi quelques minutes encore à t'embrasser et te caresser comme ça…

- Tu vas me rendre dingue… Soupira Kurt.

- Je suis déjà en train de le devenir et nous n'en sommes qu'à moins d'une semaine… Répondit à son tour Blaine en couvrant ses lèvres de baisers.

Tout en finesse et avec grand soin, Blaine embrassa ses lèvres des dizaines de fois encore tout en frottant doucement le bas du dos de Kurt qui frémit rien qu'à cette douce sensation qui le chatouille mais c'est une sensation si douce et si agréable qu'il n'en perdit pas une seule seconde pour montrer sa jovialité à Blaine, lui qui lit si facilement dans son regard.

Un peu plus tard, les garçons se changent et Blaine revêtît sa tenue de soirée pendant que Kurt lui prenait une douche et s'affecte a son quotidien, encore et toujours protéger, nourrir et défendre sa peau avec son stock de crème. Après plus d'une heure de préparation, ils se mirent enfin en route avec, Kurt au volant qui alla rapidement au garage de son père lui déposer quelques papiers et notifications e-mail importantes. Blaine lui attendait sagement dans la voiture pendant une bonne et longue demi-heure, saluant simplement Burt de la main une fois que ce dernier sortit de son atelier pour dire au-revoir à son fils.

Une fois la voiture de nouveau bruyante, ils prirent la direction du quartier résidentiel de Santana, allant dans les fin fond de ce quartier où ils découvrent une grande maison, ce n'est pas un manoir, ni une villa simplement une grande maison avec une sorte de parking sur son devant, où se trouve d'ores et déjà plusieurs voiture. Regagnant le perron de la maison de Santana, ils furent accueillit par l'hôte ayant le rez-de-chaussée pour la soirée ainsi que le droit de faire dormir quelques amis à l'étage. Les convives ne sont pas nombreux, simplement limitées au Glee Club et quelques Cheerios. Tout au plus, Blaine en compte dix. Brittany, Elle, Rachel et Finn, Quinn, Mercedes, Puck et Sam, et ouais, trois Cheerios dont il ne connait absolument pas le nom. Treize s'il se compte avec Kurt, une soirée en petit comité, ça le rassure quelque peu.

- Bon je vous présente les filles, Blaine ! Dit-elle en l'ayant pris sous son aile pendant que Kurt salua ses amis.

- Oh, bonjour… Moi c'est Hannah… Dit-elle d'un regard de séduction.

- Il est gay avec Kurt !

- Je suis bi, et je suis avec Kurt !

- Ouais pareil quoi tu es pris, donc ne le touche pas Hannah. Dit-elle.

- Les plus beaux sont toujours les plus gays… Déplora Hannah.

- Désolé ma jolie… Dit-il en lui frappant l'épaule.

Santana lui fait visiter sa maison, lui qui ne la connait pas et elle lui montre où se trouve, l'alcool et les toilettes et là où la soirée se passera, c'est-à-dire dans le salon d'été qui s'ouvre par le biais des baies vitrée sur le parc. Une grande verrière de trente mètre carré, où trône sur les côtés des canapés d'extérieur ainsi que des tables basses pour y poser les verres, en face d'eux, un grand vide.

- Le vide, c'est quand on dansera après le minuit et en attendant le minuit c'est l'endroit dont on se servira pour certains jeux, comme celui de la bouteille, un classique chez moi !

- Dit moi que y'a pas de Karaoké !

- Alors ça c'est hors de question, aucune chanson chez moi c'est bon le Glee Club m'en fout déjà plein la gueule, non j'ai Just Dance mais on y jouera pas où alors qu'après minuit quoi j'ai déjà fais mon programme, tu verras c'est sympas.

- Et toi, tu vas boire ? Demanda subitement Blaine.

- Ouais, mais je me connais, donc je ne franchirai pas un certain seuil vois-tu, c'est la maison de mes parents et même si nous ne sommes que treize… Je préfère rester vigilante.

- Ok, moi je ne sais pas encore comment je vais boire, je préfère te le dire maintenant ça t'évite de me retourner la question.

- Bien vu Anderson ! Dit, ça va mieux avec ton père donc ? J'ai lu tes messages mais j'ai préféré qu'on en parle tu vois, ici…

- Bah ouais, je reste méfiant mais ça va.

- Et le coup que ta mère se soit cassé de la baraque, ça ne te chagrine pas ?

- J'évite d'en parler et de le montrer mais ça me fait mal quand même, tu sais savoir que mon père et moi n'étions pas assez bien pour elle et mener, une double vie, ce n'est pas simple à encaisser surtout quand en seulement trois jours à peine tu as tout qui arrive comme ça là… C'est difficile de garder les pieds sur Terre mais c'est bon, je suis là !

- Oh, ça va s'arranger il ne faut pas dramatiser, toutes les mauvaises choses ont une fin. Et côté de tes détraquées de l'ancienne école ?

- Bizarrement je n'ai plus de nouvelle… Mais car ils attendent quelque chose de moi…

- Oh, quoi donc ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire… Tu es concerné dedans.

- Oh, donc le Glee Club ? Ils veulent quoi ? Nous faire couler ?

- Euh !

- Comment je devine ? Parce que toutes les chorales veux nous voir tomber et très franchement ? Le jour où ça arrive, je sautillerais de joie car j'en ai marre du Rachel Berry Show. Mais bon, si tu veux un conseil, ne t'attaque pas à ce club où tu perdras Kurt.

- Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal à Kurt… Soupira Blaine.

- Alors ne fais pas ce qu'ils te demandent.

- Mais tu crois que c'est simple ?

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça, mais… Donne-leur l'impression de faire ce qu'ils te demandent… Une fois que les cours auront reprit, on verra pour gérer ça d'accord ?

- Je ne veux pas que Kurt le sache, ni le club. Insista Blaine.

- J'ai dis, on verra, le on c'est toi et moi. Idiot ! Dit-elle en frappant son épaule.

- Santana, merci.

- Pas de quoi, juste. Personne va te juger ou te dénigrer ici, alors amuse toi tout simplement et suis le mouvement. Et un dernier conseil, veille sur Kurt je suis sûr qu'il t'a dit qu'il ne va pas boire, mais lui et Rachel on l'alcool facile. Donc, si tu veux boire… Dis-le-moi et je vous ramènerais chez vous.

- Et tu reviendras comment à ta soirée ?

- Ce n'est qu'à une quinzaine de minutes à pied, et au pire je charge mon VTT dans le coffre, et pouf ! En cinq minutes je suis chez moi !

- Ok, va pour ton VTT !

Riant quelque peu ensemble, Blaine fut très vite lâcher en direction de la « fosse aux New Directions ». En effet Santana l'avait envoyer tout droit vers les membres de la chorale de McKinley High pour le divertir et surtout pour elle, lui laisser le temps de tout préparer avec les Cheerios qui sont un peu comme les surveillantes tentatrice de la soirée. Ce dont, évidemment Blaine ne pouvait savoir puisqu'il s'agit tout simplement de sa toute première fois avec les amis de Santana. Répondant aux multitudes de question le concernant, Blaine resta quelque peu troubler par autant de questions, bien plus que lorsqu'il se donner en spectacle dans la chorale. Peut-être parce qu'aussi tous le monde n'avait regardait que sa performance et non pas l'histoire de sa vie. Blaine rapidement mal à l'aise fut sauvé par Santana qui lança aussitôt les festivités.

- Alors les salope ! On fait chier le petit Hobbit ? Tous au salon d'été pour le je n'ai jamais ! Ce sera notre apéro du soir !

- Rassure-nous Blaine, tu sais ce que le je n'ai jamais ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu une question aussi merdique que la tienne. Dit-il froidement dans le regard de Mercedes.

- Ouuuuhhhh ! Roucoulèrent les garçons. La guerre est déclarée ! Rirent-ils.

C'est dans une verrière sombre par la nuit d'ores et déjà dominante, qu'ils se jetèrent sur les canapés autour de verres vide. Santana remplit chacun des verres de vodka, sauf le sien et celui des Cheerios, privilégiant un simple sirop d'orange. Blaine se mit au côté de Kurt, et a côté de Santana pour ne pas être totalement dépaysé et surtout, seul. La fête commence alors sur un fond de musique de Blondie et s'enchainera sur des répertoires divers, jusqu'à atteindre pour le minuit, des musiques de l'année échu.

- Bon, alors… Étant donné que notre chère Blaine est le nouveau de la soirée, c'est à lui que revient l'honneur d'ouvrir les festivités du Nouvel-An de la grosse pétasse, j'ai nommé…. Moi ! Alleez Blaine, premier, je n'ai jamais !

- Euuhh… Je n'ai jamais… Tiens je n'ai jamais embrassé Quinn !

- Oh putain le bâtard ! Rala Puck…

La majorité des personnes avala cul sec leur verre qu'il remplisse aussitôt. Blaine pensait faire une simple phrase mais finalement, il a bien vue que Quinn était comme la… Comme la fille de joie par inadvertance du groupe de garçons. Mais pas que…

- Ok, merci Anderson… Dit-elle d'un sourire froid. Moi je n'ai jamais bouffé la peau de ce cher Kurt !

- Ok, je suis le seul ça me… Brittany ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Ta gueule et bois ! S'exclamèrent en chœur les convives de la latina.

Et le jeu continue comme ça pendant deux longues et pénibles heures. Evidemment, ils firent quelques pauses pour se réhydrater et grignoter quelques toasts, mais la moindre parole, le moindre propos pouvant octroyer est littéralement servit et pris pour cause afin de remettre une couche à ce « je n'ai jamais ». Finalement, au bon plaisir de l'hôte de cette soirée, Santana. Ce ne sont ni plus ni moins que des règlements de comptes sous ses yeux. Une façon pour elle de jubiler instinctivement et après dévotion devant tout cet élan de haine et d'injure qui l'amuse. Mais il n'y à pas qu'elle que cela amuse, il y a également Blaine et Kurt qui ne se quittent pas d'un centimètre toujours lier, l'un à l'autre en se faisant des papouilles et s'échangeant de tendres et intense baisers sous le regard de tous.

- Tu veux danser ? Proposa Blaine.

- Tu… Enfin on quitterait le jeu du coup !

- Je me fous de ce jeu d'alcool, je ne veux que toi d'heureux dans cette pièce, alors je te demande encore une fois, veux-tu oui ou non danser avec moi ?

- Mhm… Ok, tu m'aides à me lever ?

- Bien sûr. Dit-il en souriant en tendant sa main.

- Hey vous faîtes quoi ? S'exclama Rachel d'ores et déjà bien allumer.

- On va danser, Blaine m'invite ! S'exclama avec grande jovialité, Kurt prenant les mains de Blaine.

Ils allèrent au fond de la pièce, vers le home-cinéma et danse en plein milieu sous les musiques douces et romantiques, faisant un corps à corps sensuelle et agréable pour eux comme pour les autres. Un instant de répit et de calme où seulement eux compte.

- Tu t'amuses bien ?

- Oui, mais j'étais un peu en manque d'avoir un moment rien qu'à nous. Avoua Blaine.

- Est-ce-que… Mes amis, que maintenant tu arrives a mieux connaître te convienne ?

- Ouais ils sont sympas mais je préfère ta compagnie et celle des filles plutôt que de toute ta clic à Glee Club. Ria Blaine.

- Du moment que tu t'entends bien avec eux ça me va, je ne te demande pas d'être amis avec eux.

- Tais-toi un peu et embrasse-moi.

- Fais le toi ! Rétorqua Kurt.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Kurt jubile de joie et éclate de rire, lorsque les lèvres de Blaine vinrent se poser sur son cou, remontant délicatement vers son lobe d'oreille droit jusqu'à le mordiller devant tout le monde quitte à passer pour quelqu'un en manque, il s'en fout et Kurt aussi. Ses lèvres finissent par regagner enfin la destination prévue, celles de Kurt qu'il embrasse tendrement, avec dévotion et à plusieurs reprise.

- J'aime tellement entendre ton rire Kurt… Soupira Blaine.

- Ne t'arrête jamais de m'embrasser…

Continuant un long moment de danser alors que les autres grignotent et poursuivent le jeu du « je n'ai jamais », lui et Kurt préfèrent s'adonner a quelques pas de danses parfois romantique, et parfois tout simplement folklorique en fonction de la musique défilante. A chaque fois qu'une musique d'action où qui demande a ce que les corps ne soit lier mais en furie, les jeux juste à côté d'eux s'arrêtent pour les observer se trémousser l'un et l'autre si près, beaucoup trop près… Leurs regards ne faisant plus qu'un, et les mains jointes, ils finissent par devenir encore plus proche l'un de l'autre, pour revenir dans les bras. Santana quelque peu amuser mais agacer de voir que sa soirée ne tourner qu'autour d'eux, finit par proposer un autre défi et cette fois-ci quelque chose de plus mature, de plus drôle et surtout, sans alcool.

- Bien, les garçons veulent nous montrer qu'ils savent bouger leurs culs autre qu'en se foutant un coup de tuyau à l'intérieur, alors vous savez quoi ? On va se faire un truc de malade ! Je vais allumer Just Dance et on va tous danser même les pétés comme toi Rachel alors qu'avec trois verre pure de Vodka tu es sèche comme une putain de larve qui aurait grillé en plein Sahara car tu es tellement conne que tu t'es décroché de l'avion tout simplement car tu t'es pris un brun de nuage froid dans la gueule.

Aux paroles de Santana, l'ensemble de ses invités finit par se lever des canapés et rejoignent Kurt et Blaine au devant de la verrière, vers l'écran de télévision accrocher au mur. L'ensemble des invités se frottant au plaisir de défier Blaine, mais aucun ne connait réellement ses capacités de danse, pas même Kurt. Lorsque le jeu se lance c'est avec une force incroyable que Blaine marqua le plus de point. Evidemment Kurt en est très heureux mais en même temps il est aussi un peu jaloux de voir que l'attention la plus complète est porté vers Blaine et non vers lui, lui qui l'an dernier était la tête d'affiche de la soirée, celui avec qui tout le monde voulait rire, danser et boire. Pour autant, ce n'est qu'un petit détail infime qui lui vient à l'esprit, le déhanchement de Blaine et son rire si largement visible lui suffit pour le combler d'un bonheur précieux et d'une envie de continuer avec lui ce jeu. Pourtant, Kurt préfère s'écarter et s'installer sur les canapés au côté de Santana qui regarde la bande au loin danser et continuer de râler aux performances incroyable de danse de Blaine, non loin d'égaler la capacité physique de Mike Chang, le chinois que Santana n'a pas invité tout autant qu'elle n'a pas invité Tina qui ont tout simplement décliner l'invitation mais également préférer se faire une soirée romantique dans un restaurant japonais de la ville.

- Il est dans son élément. Dit-elle.

- C'est cool de le voir rire et s'amuser autant.

- Tu sais Kurt, je suis content que tu lui as ouvert ton cœur et que lui en a fait autant, c'est peut-être beaucoup trop tôt pour y porter un jugement et un réel avenir, mais je suis juste contente pour toi et pour lui. Vous aviez besoin de vous caser et de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un, autre que des amis. Dit-elle en se resserrant vers lui.

- Il s'entend bien avec tout le monde aussi c'est cool.

- Je crois que c'est la meilleure soirée du Nouvel-An pour l'instant.

- J'allais dire la même ! Ria Kurt.

Restant assis encore une bonne heure, Kurt regarde encore et toujours et avec tant de passion le corps de Blaine se trémousser en face de lui avec toute cette bande qu'il affectionne tout particulièrement. Kurt est aux anges tout autant que Blaine l'est à priori. Une fois qu'ils furent, pour la majorité fatiguer et surtout agacer de perdre face à Blaine, Santana ravitaille les gobelets de nourritures ainsi que l'alcool qui ne cesse de se vider bien plus vite que les quelques amuses gueules qu'elle à acheter. Se vautrant sur les canapés à nouveau tout en écoutant de la musique et discuter des prochaines compétitions et de leur avenir à tous. Blaine dévore alors et ce avec grande exagération pour se montrer et se mettre plus en scène, le visage de Kurt. Un visage si doux et si pâle qu'il affectionne tant. Bon sang, Kurt ne sentit devenir rouge et son regard vint croiser celui des mocassins de Blaine et pourtant lui ne bouge pas, continuant de le fixer passionnément comme s'il voulait qu'une chose, voir Kurt fondre et lui sauter dans les bras.

- Santana ?

- Ouais ?

- Je sais que tu n'es pas pour mais… J'aimerais chanter.

- Oh oui ! Blaine chante nous une chanson ça manque de voix ici ! Si tu refuses je chante ! S'exclama Rachel.

- Rho mais vous me faîtes chier chaque année à vouloir chanter…

- Santana, s'il te plait juste, une seule et unique chanson ! Pitié dit moi oui.

Ses yeux la suppliant, elle ne put qu'accepter face à la tendresse dans les yeux de Blaine, lui qui cria victoire aussitôt. Blaine se mit alors au centre de la pièce en ayant tiré un tabouret vers lui et attendit que Santana lui ramène la guitare de son père qu'il accorde rapidement devant eux. Il gratte quelque peu la guitare et attend que le calme envahisse cette verrière sous une pleine-lune dégagé. Santana éteignit alors les lumières, ne laissant que les halogènes a faible intensité, et ainsi la lune brilla de mille feux cette verrière qui commence à être bercer par le son d'une guitare. Blaine regarde Kurt et lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui donner le signe que cette chanson, ce soir est tout simplement un message, un cadeau et juste, pour lui.

**You've been on my mind,  
I grow fonder every day,  
Lose myself in time,  
Just thinking of your face,  
God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go,  
You're the only one that I want…**

Kurt et sûrement d'autres reconnut aussitôt la chanson d'Adèle, cette sublime chanteuse londonienne. La voix de Blaine, la guitare et cet éclairage donne un charme totalement envoutant et parfait pour cette chanson que Kurt connait, mais dont il sait d'ores et déjà, dès les premières notes que cette version de Blaine, pour lui, sera la meilleure de toutes les versions.

**I don't know why I'm scared…  
I've been here before,  
Every feeling, every word,  
I've imagined it all…  
You'll never know if you never try…  
To forgive your past and simply be mine…**

Ses yeux crépitent de Bonheur et devinrent larmoyant, pourtant Kurt s'efforce de ne pas pleurer, surement pas dès le début de la prestation de son petit-ami, lui qui chante si peu et qui pourtant a tout simplement une voix hors du commun. Une voix si unique et si envoutante, que toute la salle l'écoute avec la plus grande attention qu'il soit donné à quelqu'un.

**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,  
Promise I'm worthy,  
To hold in your arms,  
So come on and give me a chance,  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,  
Until the end starts…**

**If I've been on your mind,  
You hang on every word I say,  
Lose yourself in time,  
At the mention of my name,  
Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close,  
And have you tell me whichever road I choose, you'll go?**

Sa voix, mon Dieu sa voix si portante et si émotionnelle. Kurt n'en crut pas ses yeux tellement cette musique est sublime et que la voix de Blaine s'accorde parfaitement avec le style qu'il revisite. Kurt est littéralement envahit de frissons, dans son corps tout entier. Cette chanson est juste, un message certes mais une preuve d'amour, et une preuve de son attachement si rapide et si profond. Santana s'agrippa à Kurt et le regarde sourire, un sourire éclatant et le plus grand, le plus inimaginable sourire que Kurt peut faire.

**I don't know why I'm scared,  
'Cause I've been here before,  
Every feeling, every word,  
I've imagined it all,  
You'll never know if you never try,  
To forgive your past and simply be mine,**

**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,  
I promise I'm worthy, mmm,  
To hold in your arms,  
So come on and give me a chance,  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,  
Until the end starts,**

Blaine se lâche, sa voix si portante et si émouvante, qu'il finit par faire pleurer les filles. Ses yeux vinrent alors se poser sur ceux de Kurt qui ouvrit alors la bouche par simple reflexe, submergé d'émotion et de contemplation à l'égard de cette prestation plus riche encore que le live d'Adèle. Kurt dévore et apprécie chaque instant de cette soirée, chaque instant de cette chanson, chaque instant qui lui est accordé d'être avec Blaine.

**I know it ain't easy giving up your heart,  
I know it ain't easy giving up your heart,  
Nobody's perfect,  
I know it ain't easy giving up your heart  
Trust me I've learned it,  
Nobody's perfect,  
I know it ain't easy giving up your heart  
Trust me I've learned it,  
Nobody's perfect,  
I know it ain't easy giving up your heart  
Trust me I've learned it,  
Nobody's perfect,  
I know it ain't easy giving up your heart  
Trust me I've learned it,**

Blaine fit signe à Kurt de venir prêt de lui ce qu'il fit grâce au coup de coude de Santana ce qui fit rire ses amis, et une fois devant Blaine où du moins assis par terre, à ses pieds sur le côté, Blaine le regarde droit dans les yeux et chante d'une voix différente mais tout aussi portante et émouvante, mais bon sang combien de voix à Blaine se demanda Kurt…

**So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,  
I promise I'm worthy,  
To hold in your arms,  
So come on and give me a chance,  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,  
Until the end starts, **

****

Come on and give me a chance,  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,  
Until the end starts.

Finissant de gratter sa corde sans lâcher Kurt du regard, Blaine se laisse applaudir et eue droit a une standing-ovation du Glee Club et des trois Cheerios. Il posa la guitare contre le mur et arrive à la hauteur de Kurt qui, s'empresse de l'embrasser devant tout le monde en posant fermement ses mains contre les joues de son petit-ami, Blaine.

- Tu étais juste adorable et la chanson… Oh mon Dieu…

- Kurt, tu pleures ? Demanda tristement Blaine essuyant avec son pouce les larmes coulantes.

- De joie Blaine, de joie… C'est la première fois que tu me chantes une chanson, d'amour comme ça… C'est sublime Blaine et…

- Allez vient là… Dit-il en rigolant.

Entrainant et enlaçant Kurt devant tout le monde, Blaine finit par embrasser le cou de Kurt et y marqua son territoire en lui faisant un grand susson que personne ne remarqua sur le coup. Bien trop concentrer par les applaudir et a se resservir en boissons alcoolisé. Ils restèrent là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre en train de se faire un câlin, un doux moment de partage et de plaisirs unique en ce jour. Blaine ne le dit pas, mais il sait aujourd'hui, très fortement que Kurt et l'homme qu'il lui faut, il ne l'explique pas mais c'est comme ça. Kurt est la personne la plus amène à le comprendre, le conseiller et l'écouter. Evidemment il ne lui fallut pas cette soirée pour le comprendre et le deviner. Mais l'attachement si proche et si présent entre eux, dès les premiers jours, Blaine est convaincu, Kurt est tout ce qu'il a besoin pour bâtir son avenir, mais ses secrets, bien trop lourd à porter pourront, peut-être lui jouer de mauvaises passes et lui faire perdre celui qu'il a de plus chère…

C'est en rompant cette accolade qui perdurer, que les garçons se joignit aux jeux de la bouteille et regardent les personnes s'embrasser entre eux, et quand vient le tour de Kurt, bizarrement celle-ci tomba sur celle de Blaine qui, s'empressa alors de lui dévorer les lèvres à nouveau. Echangeant ainsi un baiser passionné et devant tout le monde. Blaine qui, à quatre patte devant Kurt lui fait incliner le visage sur le côté et dépose sa main doucement sur son visage si doux et imberbe. Leurs lèvres se frottant, se chatouillant, se mangeant l'une a l'autre jusqu'à ce que la langue de Blaine vinrent caresser celle de Kurt qui frémit en ouvrant les yeux pour les refermer juste après. Oui, c'est bien réel, ils s'embrassent à nouveau devant tout le monde. Kurt ne l'explique pas mais s'afficher comme ça est si bon pour lui.

- Ouais bon c'est bon on a comprit ! Ria Santana !

- Allez Blainey tourne la bouteille, tourne la bouteille ! Baise-moi ! S'écria Rachel.

- Et bah ta greluche est pompette Finn ! Lâcha Puck !

- Baise-moi les lèvres ! Je précise parce que sinon…

Blaine finit par se décoller des lèvres de Kurt si délicieuse soit-elle et fit tourner la bouteille qui tourna encore, encore et encore… Au point de ne plus en finir et de leur donnée à tous le tournis, elle finit par ralentir en cadence et les bruitages de bouche allèrent bon train. Finalement il finit par s'arrêter sur Sam, juste à côté de Rachel. Rachel qui d'ailleurs exprime son mécontentement en pleurant aussitôt dans les bras de Finn.

- Wow ! Bouche de Mérou ! Bon choix Blaine !

- Allez approche mon pote roule moi un bon patin ! S'écria Sam.

- Pardon Kurt !

- Oh vas-y ! Ria Kurt.

Blaine s'avance alors à Sam qui, l'attrape avec force et lui roule une langoureuse pelle devant tout le monde. Blaine en bougea son bras tellement qu'il fut surprit et dégoûté de la violence et de cette langue si, puante et nauséeuse sentant à plein nez l'alcool et cette grosse bouche, mon Dieu, l'impression de se faire aspirer lui traverser l'esprit. Et tout le reste du temps ce passa ainsi, à finir au jeu de la bouteille avant qu'une Cheerios les rappellent tous à l'ordre pour le décompte. Ils se lèvent alors, certains avec difficultés, mais tous furent debout et firent le décompte.

- Cinq… Quatre… Trois… Deux… Un… BONNE ANNÉE ! Hurlèrent tous en chœurs pendant que Santana et ses filles firent péter les bouchons de champagne.

- Joyeuse nouvelle année Kurt. Murmura Blaine à l'oreille de Kurt.

- Bonne année Blaine. Répondit timidement Kurt se jetant dans son étreinte.

S'enlaçant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils s'accordent à nouveau une petite danse malgré le grand brouha dans la verrière. Les Cheerios distribuant des flûtes à champagne, Kurt attrapa la sienne tout autant que Blaine et trinquèrent ensemble avant de boire cette flûte. Raisonnablement, ils en étaient a un troisième verre chacun, un peu trop pour conduire mais largement gérable se disent-ils. Ils finissent par ouvrir la verrière et s'installe sur la terrasse et dansent paisiblement ensemble avant d'être rapidement rejoint par la plupart, qui plus est au moment où la musique atteint une ère bien connu, celle de nos jours ou le son informatique prédomine la musique. Durant les deux prochaines heures ils échangèrent quelques messages de bonne année et se lièrent à la troupe pour danser et rire tous ensemble.

- Je reviens Kurt, ne bouge pas de là d'accord ?

- Tu vas où ?

- Je vais aux toilettes et répondre a quelques messages d'accord ?

- Ok, je ne bouge pas.

Blaine rentra dans la maison et passa devant Santana. Blaine n'alla pas aux toilettes mais dehors, sous le perron de l'entrée et s'installe sur la marche. De là il ouvre son message d'un numéro qui ne l'avait pas embêté depuis longtemps, lui qui se croyait enfin débarrasser d'eux pour un long moment revoit finalement ses cauchemars ressurgirent aussitôt, pourtant quelque chose le pousse à ouvrir ce message, une image.

**Sebastian Smythe – Dalton :**

_Bonne année Anderson. Petite image de mon nouvel-an à moi. _

L'image de Sebastian avec son père, et une femme, une femme que Blaine connait et reconnait entre milles. Sa mère. Son regard changea du tout au tout et ses mains reprirent un tremblement allant en crescendo. Le peu d'alcool qu'il avait bu redescendit jusqu'à sa vessie et c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais bu une seule goutte à la soirée. Son regard si noir et cette envie de partir, loin, retrouver Smythe lui casser la gueule envahit Blaine qui finit par se lever et partit. Rapidement, Santana l'aperçu au loin, en train de s'enfuir, partant en trompe jusqu'à la rue, manquant de tomber elle finit par le rattraper.

- Où tu vas comme ça ?

- Je vais lui casser la gueule !

- De qui tu me parles ?

- Tu sais ma mère…

- Tu veux frapper ta mère ? S'étonna Santana.

- Elle se tape le père de Smythe, l'autre connard qui fait de ma vie un enfer et c'est à cause de lui si je mens, et que ma vie tombe, c'est de sa faute si tout ça arrive, et je vois quoi ? Que ma salope de mère se tape son père et elle nous a berné, tromper mon père et moi pour cette putain de famille ?

- Blaine, rentre avec moi ça ne sert a rien.

- Laisse-moi, de toute façon… Kurt s'amuse très bien sans moi !

- C'est pour ça qu'il est sur le perron de la porte et que tout le monde aussi ? Reviens, s'il faut… Rentre chez Kurt mais pas sans lui. Pas sans dire bonsoir à toute la bande. Mais maintenant il va falloir que tu te confesses à Kurt, il doit tout savoir sur la Dalton. Je dis bien tout, et ce que moi tu me caches encore, lui doit le savoir.

- Et gâcher ma relation si nouvelle avec lui ? Sûrement pas ! Cracha Blaine.

- Si tu aimes Kurt, tu feras le bon choix.

Blaine resta figé au milieu de la route durant de longues minutes. Tous retournèrent à la verrière sauf Kurt, sur le perron toujours à l'attendre. Ce n'est qu'après dix longues minutes qu'il fit demi-tour et retourne a la verrière en ignorant Kurt sur le perron. Il reprit son blazer en coin et se lèvent alors que tous les yeux sont rivés sur lui. Expirant bruyamment il finit par prendre la parole.

- Bon bah voilà… Il est quoi ? Bientôt trois heures du matin… Et je pars, je suis fatigué et, je préfère rentrer. Je tenais à vous remercier pour cette soirée et de votre sympathie, on se revoit tous au lycée et… Bonne année à vous. Dit-il simplement avant d'enlacer un a un chaque convives de Santana et regagne le perron, seul.

Kurt lui salua tous le monde et s'excuse de partir si tôt, il fut raccompagner par Santana jusqu'au perron, regardant Blaine d'ores et déjà dans la voiture, assis côté passager, Kurt soupire bruyamment et laisse Santana le prendre dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu me caches Santana…

- Blaine a reçu un message qui l'a… Qui l'a mit de mauvaise humeur. Sa mère est en fait partie avec le père d'un de ses anciens camarades de la Dalton, mais je ne t'ai rien dis hein !

- Oh… Je comprends qu'il l'a mauvaise mais est-ce une raison valable de partir ?

- Je ne suis pas lui Kurt… Je ne peux pas te dire et crois moi si je pouvais…

- Bon bah j'y vais alors… Merci pour ta soirée, c'était la meilleure !

- Merci à toi d'avoir Blaine en petit-ami, il a mit l'ambiance ! Rentrez-bien !

Kurt finit par rentrer dans sa voiture et prend la direction de sa maison en faisant attention à ne pas tomber sur la police. Durant tout le trajet, pas un bruit sortit de la voiture, arriver chez lui, Blaine claqua la porte de la voiture et attendit que Kurt ferme sa voiture et ouvre la porte de la maison, une fois fait il s'empresse de grimper à l'étage et se retire en un éclair ses vêtements, si vite que Kurt monta, Blaine défaisait le lit.

- Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas Blaine ?

- Rien ! Grogna de colère Blaine qui se mit au lit.

Kurt alla au toilette et se déshabilla, et ne mit aucune crème pour une fois, lorsqu'il rejoint Blaine et qu'il souhaite se coller à lui, ce dernier l'évita et le poussa docilement, mais le rejette.

- Je suis désolé pour ta mère et ce… Ce camarade…

- Qui t'a dit… Oh Santana, elle ne sait donc pas fermer sa…

- Elle ne m'a dit que ça et ça me désole pour toi, j'aimerais faire quelque chose, mais c'est tout simplement impossible… Ne lui en veux pas elle veut simplement que…

- Je ne veux pas savoir putain de merde ! Cria Blaine. Qu'est-ce-que ça peux te foutre que ma mère couche avec le père de mon pire ennemi de la Dalton ? Ta plus de mère toi alors sérieux qu'est-ce-que ça peux te foutre hein ? Hurla Blaine.

- Arrête de me parler comme ça… Ne t'attaque pas à ma mère… Dit-il d'une voix émotive.

- Un problème Kurt ? Demanda furieusement son père en regardant son fils larmoyant.

- Non, il est juste bourré et il déraille… Couina Kurt

- Tu veux que je le fasse…

- Non, c'est bon laisse-nous Papa s'il te plait…

Malgré tout, Burt finit par retourner se coucher et Blaine comprit qu'il venait d'aller trop loin et que malgré tout, Kurt lui a sauvé la mise. Blaine se retourne fasse à Kurt et change aussitôt de visage.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça… Soupira Blaine.

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai sauvé la mise, je sais que ce sont tes nerfs qui parlent… Je veux juste te venir en aide Blaine… Dis-moi la vérité…

- D'accord… Dit-il en soupirant. Sebastian, est Capitaine avec Hunter je ne sais plus si je te l'ai dis, et je ne peux pas m'entendre avec eux… Ils ont toujours aimé me taquiner et me narguer, et là… Sebastian me nargue car ma mère a berné mon père et moi durant un an pour vivre avec son père… Tout Kurt, tout mais pas avec le père de Smythe…

- Je suis désolé Blaine, approche… Je suis désolé mais on ne changera pas les choses… Dit-il en caressant son dos.

- J'ai tellement envie de redevenir enfant et… Vivre heureux sans souci Kurt… Je ne veux pas d'une vie pareille et destructrice… Dit-il en pleurs.

- Tu m'as moi, tu as ton père, tu as Santana, et ma famille, tu n'es pas seul, il faut te ressaisir et te battre Blaine d'accord ?

- J'ai gâché notre Nouvel-An…

- Non, tu l'as illuminé, et pleurer dans mes bras prouve que tu tiens à moi encore plus que qu'avant et que tu me fais confiance.

- S'il te plait je ne veux pas tout dire aujourd'hui, c'est trop… Long et…

- Allonge-toi près de moi d'accord ?

- D'accord… Dit-il en reniflant.

Kurt caressa la joue la plus proche de lui et le calma en lui murmurant de douces paroles réconfortante et motivante. Kurt lui raconte quelques histoires et anecdotes de son passé ainsi que la lourde période de souffrance au lycée pour tenter de remotiver Blaine si émotif et si déstabiliser par un simple message. Lorsque Blaine fut calmé, Kurt s'assura de l'endormir paisiblement afin d'attraper son téléphone et de voir ce message. Vingt bonne minutes plus tard, Blaine s'étant écrouler de fatigue dans les bras de Kurt, ce dernier se pencha et attrapa le Smartphone de Blaine et observa sa conversation avec ce Sebastian, et vit simplement l'image de sa mère, de ce Sebastian et cet homme avec le message d'introduction. Déçu de ne rien trouver de plus il finit par se résoudre à reposer le téléphone et finalement lui aussi s'entêter à trouver le sommeil malgré son inquiétude et le fait de savoir que Blaine lui cache toujours autant de chose qu'avant…

* * *

Chanson du chapitre :

One and Only - Adèle

- Voilà pour ce septième chapitre, espérant qu'il vous aura fait vibrer autant que moi à l'écrire, j'attends vos réactions, n'hésiter pas à partager la fiction autour de vous. À bientôt.


	8. Chapter 8

C'est juste un bonheur de se connecter et de découvrir que toutes mes fictions obtiennent de plus en plus de lectures, et même si la plupart ne commentent pas, c'est juste incroyable ça me fait chaud au coeur croyez-moi !

C'est juste un grand cadeau qui ne peut pas mieux tomber, ceux qui connaissent, _**A World To Believe**_ comprendront totalement pourquoi je dis ça. J'espère qu'en parler très souvent vous donne, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, l'envie de la lire, c'est celle dont je suis le plus fier. D'ailleurs je pense que je vais prendre un peu de temps pour me la lire un de ces jours! Me mettre à votre place pour cette fiction que j'ai faite.

Vos reviews, peu nombreuses certes me font un bien fou, surtout en ce moment, je ne dirai rien sur moi-même, mais sachez que voir les lectures augmenter etc, me comble de bonheur dans une période très (très très) dur pour moi, merci du fond du coeur de ce que vous me donnez...

Côté Review : Je répond que oui, oui et oui ! Le film est totalement un clin d'oeil ! Un de plus ça ne fait pas de mal, je suis tellement content de savoir que des détails reviennent en vous quand vous en prenez lecture et faîtes du comparatif d'évènements etc. Merci pour ce compliment et d'apprécier ma fiction, et de me dire que _**A World To Believe**_ est la meilleure, même si je trouve que c'est beaucoup de la dire "meilleure", mais c'est juste incroyable, merci du fond du coeur, je ne sais pas quoi d'autre dire si ce n'est un million de fois, à genoux, Merci pour toute cette gentillesse?

Je n'ai pas voulu faire un chapitre trop rebondissant, et vraiment dans l'action, j'ai souhaité faire du doux un peu, en me basant sur des soirées, des festivités tout en y apportant une touche sombre, Sebastian. Je me suis basé un peu aux soirées de _**AWTB**_ _(putain mais il ne fait qu'en parler ce n'est pas possible!) _-puisque j'en garde de bons souvenirs des soirées alors je me suis dis que ce serait cool d'y remettre à la manière de cette fiction, une soirée similaire tout ça, et je suis plutôt content du résultat vu que vous avez l'air d'avoir aimer. Je réfléchis toujours à l'hypothèse de rendre le personnage de Dianna vivant. Je ne sais pas encore quand, j'espère pouvoir le faire bientôt, tout au moins avant de j'achève la fiction, mais elle est une priorité maintenant que j'ai fais mon travail souhaité avec les Warblers vs Blaine. Je n'en dirai pas plus pour éviter tout spoiler mais, le syndrome de la tranquilité et juste de l'anxiété ne durera qu'un temps. Les choses lourdes vont prochainement commencer et, ce sera du Angst Angst Angst!

N'en sommes pas encore là, je vous propose de partager un café, un thé, une bière, un spéculos avec moi devant ce huitième chapitre! _(et après on débrief sur Twitter de The Young And The Restless! haha) _

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« _Certains jours sont merveilleux, certains jours pas tellement, mais je fais du mieux que je peux. » _

_- Jayma MAYS_

* * *

**####**

Lorsque Kurt quitta sa chambre laissant ainsi Blaine dormir, il regagna la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée pour ne pas perturber son sommeil. Après quoi, il s'infiltre dans la cuisine où se trouve son père et Carole, regardant les informations tout en buvant un café. La lumière du jour si brillante indique qu'il est un peu plus tard que midi. Kurt s'installe devant son père et finit par bailler bruyamment avant de voir que les yeux de Burt et Carole le fixe avec insistance.

- Quoi ? Soupira Kurt.

- Vous vous êtes disputez hier soir, il n'était pas ivre ?

- Il a reçu un message qui l'a mit en colère et j'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas donc oui, il a gueulé. Mais il s'est excusé juste après.

- Et… c'était quoi ce message ? demanda son père.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Pardon ? ça ne me regarde pas, il réveille toute la maison en pleine nuit et toi la seule chose que tu me dis c'est ce que ça ne me regarde pas ?

- Les messages entrant dans son téléphone ne regarde qu'une seule et unique personne, lui. Fin de la discussion. Répondit Kurt en se levant de sa chaise.

- Je ne crois pas non.

- J'ai fouillé dans son téléphone pour voir ce fameux message, pendant qu'il dormait et tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ? Murmura avec colère, Kurt. Si encore il m'aurait montré exactement ce que c'était de lui-même, peut-être que je te le dirais mais pas dans des conditions comme ça !

- Burt, laisse Kurt gérer, après tout tu sais bien qu'en cas de problème nous sommes-là.

- Ah bah voilà ! Merci Carole de me comprendre.

- Ce que tu ne comprends pas Kurt c'est que tu sors avec lui depuis moins d'une semaine que tu vois tout en lui, mais ouvre les yeux bon sang ! S'écria Burt.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais remonter dans ma chambre parce qu'on va se prendre la tête et ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

- Kurt reste la. Insista son père.

- Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'à un moment où j'ai envie de croire en quelque chose il faut toujours qu'il y est quelqu'un qui me rabaisse où essaie de me faire comprendre que je m'emballe ? Qu'est-ce-que je dois faire ? Être seul, ne rien faire de ma jeunesse que je n'ai jamais eue, ou profiter, m'élancer et prendre des risques ? Je préfère m'emballer Papa et finir peut-être déçu, que de ne rien faire et vivre avec le dégoût de la vie. Dit-il les yeux larmoyants.

Sans faire machine en arrière Kurt remonta dans sa chambre sans faire le moindre bruit, laissant ainsi Burt et Carole en bas. Elle qui fit les grands yeux à Burt lui faisant comprendre que Kurt doit vivre et cesser d'être sous cette immense protection ne cessant de changer que son père lui inflige sans s'en rendre compte, il l'étouffe et l'empêche de vivre sa vie, à quelques mois maintenant de quitter l'Ohio, pour un bon moment. Allumant son ordinateur sans faire de bruit, Kurt se changea les idées en allant sur son blog et en regardant quelques sites habituels sur internet. Tout cet afflux en bas avait quelque peu perturbé le sommeil de Blaine qui par instinct chercha Kurt et se console avec son oreiller qu'il plaqua contre son visage.

- Kuurrrrttt… Marmonna si faiblement avec sa voix si endormie, Blaine contre l'oreiller.

Kurt se retourna avec sa chaise mais ne dit rien, observant simplement Blaine se découvrir avec ses pieds tout en pressant cet oreiller contre sa peau. Blaine finit par ouvrir les yeux petit à petit et son œil droit vint croiser celui de Kurt.

- Mhm… B'jour…

- Hey, Blaine. Répondit Kurt.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Bientôt une heure.

- Tu aurais du me…

- Tu étais tellement sur les nerfs et agité que j'ai préféré te laisser dormir.

- J'ai droit à un bisou ? Demanda Blaine.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Demanda Blaine d'une voix plus compréhensible.

- Mon père trouve que je m'emballe et que je vais trop vite avec toi…

- Ouais bah demande-lui comment il faisait à notre âge, on verra ce qu'il répondra. Lâcha avec fracas Blaine.

- C'est ça qui m'énerve avec lui, il me protège beaucoup trop sur les choses de la vie. Il veut que j'ai une relation sentimentale mais après une fois que je l'ai, je dois aller doucement je ne le comprends pas parfois…

- Je dirais que c'est simplement normal, il tient à toi et donc il… Il veut te protéger et ne se rend pas compte que c'est trop voilà tout ce n'est pas… Méchaaaant… Dit-il en baillant.

- C'est exactement ce que je me suis dis et que je lui ai fais un peu comprendre tout à l'heure.

- Après, ne te fâche pas avec lui quoi, tu as un bon père, toi. Toujours pas de baisers ?

- Tu me fais chier d'accord ?

- J'aime te faire… Chier comme tu dis… Grogna Blaine.

Kurt finit alors par quitter sa chaise de bureau et se laisse entraîner vers le lit et vers le visage de Blaine sur ce lit si blanc, dont les draps doux caressèrent la peau de son sublime corps pressant avec tendresse ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Pourquoi tu t'es habillé… Déplora Blaine.

- Parce que nous ne sommes pas seuls et que je n'allais pas descendre nu… ?

- Excuse bidon !

- Ils sont là tout aujourd'hui et demain…

- Oh… On va devoir faire ça silencieusement ?

- Ou pas du tout. Blaine je suis désolé mais je me vois mal… Te faire plaisir et que toi tu me fasses plaisir en sachant que Burt risque de débarquer à tout moment.

- Tu mets le code sur la poignet !

- Oui je pourrais, sauf que si je fais ça il va savoir ce qui se passe et tu peux être sur Blaine qu'on va se faire démonter, il n'attend que ça, ce fameux code !

- Alors faisons sans le code ? Proposa Blaine.

- Blaine… Soupira Kurt.

- Tu n'en as pas envie ?

- Si, bien sûr que si j'ai envie mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas prêt même juste ça, avec mon père en bas…

- Et… Ce soir ? Demanda Blaine avec un regard provocateur.

- Tu m'énerves ! Ria Kurt. Tu m'énerves ! Dit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

- Et plus tu diras que je t'énerve, plus je te chercherais…

- Tu ne serais pas un peu…

- Sadique ? Non pas du tout. Souria Blaine.

- Allez, va te doucher et va t'habiller, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester cloîtré chez moi toute l'après-midi.

- Tu veux qu'on aille où comme ça ?

- Ça, c'est ma surprise. Après ton message d'hier, tu as besoin de voir autre chose et te changer les idées.

- Tu sais… Pour revenir une dernière fois, et plus calmement là dessus. Sur le coup oui, ça m'a fais quelque chose, mais aujourd'hui… Je fais avec. Je n'ai pas de nouvelle de ma mère depuis Noël, je la vois radieuse sur l'image, tant mieux pour elle si elle est heureuse, mais c'est comme ça. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle a trompé mon père et qu'elle s'est désintéresser de moi et qu'elle jouait un rôle pour cache sa seconde famille.

- Tu pourrais essayer de lui téléphoner ?

- C'est trop tôt, mais ouais… j'y songerais à l'avenir. Dit-il avec un maigre sourire.

- Allez, va à la douche, je t'attends en bas.

- Et pourquoi pas ici ?

- Car tu vas encore me sauter dessus et me faire des allusions perverses pour me demander de te faire bondir dans mon lit.

- Tu me connais d'ores et déjà, un peu trop à mon goût. Cracha Blaine.

- Allez ! Bouge-toi ! Dit-il en claquant ses fesses.

- Alors là ! Tu n'aurais pas du !

- Aaaaa ! Cria d'une voix aiguë, Kurt.

Ayant rattrapé Kurt vers le lit, Blaine s'adonna a une longue et éprouvante scène de torture. Blaine chatouille toutes ses parties de son père si sensible, et le crie de Kurt ne cessait d'aller en crescendo. Burt, alerté par le crie de son fils monta en trompe dans la chambre et ouvrit la porte en tombant sur un Blaine cambré, en simple boxer au dessus de son fils tout habillé mais vraiment, ébouriffé.

- Putain ! S'écria Burt.

- Oh mon Dieu mais Papa sort ! Ou aide-moi mais ! Aaaaa !

- Ah mais vous… Vous…

Blaine s'arrêta un instant et Kurt également de rire et crier en même temps, et regarde alors Burt.

- Vous…

- Non on ne se touche pas, je torture juste Kurt de chatouille car il est énormément sensible… J'espère pour Carole que ce n'est pas son cas avec vous Burt.

- D'abord ça ne te regarde pas, et après tu me tutoies je t'ai dis ! Mais Kurt la prochaine fois… Ne crie pas comme ça j'ai cru que…

- Que je le cogne comme mon père s'amusait à faire ? Lâcha Blaine.

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai, ni pensé, ni dit. J'ai pensé que l'un de vous deux s'était blesser mais je vois que…

- Tu déranges Papa tu le sais ça ?

- Kurt ! C'est ton père, et tu n'es pas a poil ça va… Relax !

- Non mais toi tu es juste en boxer, la vie est facile avec toi !

- Oui bon… Je sors, je sors ! … Oh la honte… Murmure Burt en fermant la porte.

- La prochaine fois… Je t'achèterais une baïllonette Kurt. Souria Blaine embrassant ses lèvres une énième fois.

- C'est ça, c'est ça ! Va t'habiller et douche-toi.

- Est-ce, un ordre ?

- Oui et ça va m'énerver à force, il y a un peu de route donc… Bouge-toi !

Kurt finit par quitter la chambre et laissa sa salle de bain à Blaine qui prit une douche rapide et fouille alors dans son sac pour y dénicher une tenue simple mais suffisante pour sortir et ne pas avoir l'air d'un bohémien. Descendant enfin les escaliers, ils prirent simplement les clés de voiture et se mirent en route vers une destination inconnu pour Blaine, mais il sait qu'ils sortent de la ville à en voir l'autoroute sur laquelle il circule. Les pancartes indiquant que la voiture se diriger vers la bretelle de Fort Wayne, mais une fois passer la sortie de Fort Wayne, Blaine comprit qu'il n'allait pas la bas et ne pas savoir l'inquiéter quelque peu. Cette inquiétude se fit rapidement sentir par Kurt.

- Tu veux savoir peut-être ?

- Euh ouais car je n'aime pas trop faire long trajet sans savoir…

- Si j'ai pris les voies rapides c'est pour arriver plus vite à St Marys. Là-bas on ira au bord de la plage de l'immense lac. J'y allais quelque fois avec ma mère en hiver pour y respirer l'air frais et sentir la brise du vent tournoyant autour du lac s'abattre sur nos visages. Ça fait du bien.

- Tu sais… Nous aurions plus allé ailleurs pour respirer l'air.

- J'ai envie de te faire découvrir ma vie, qui je suis. Et la seule chose que tu ignores de moi, c'est mon enfance.

- Et moi c'est tout l'inverse… Tu connais mon enfance si prestigieuse et honorable, et tu ne connais pas mon présent… Soupira ce dernier.

- Je connais assez de ton présent pour aimer passer du temps avec toi et faire ce que nous faisons ensemble.

Continuant de rouler jusqu'à la destination les garçons échangèrent quelque peu sous un fond sonore de la radio qui combla le manque de parole parfois bien envahissant. Lorsqu'ils arrivent dans cette ville typique d'une station balnéaire, Blaine aide Kurt à trouver une place de parking en retrait de la ville, non loin de cette petite plage donnant sur une sorte de remontée couverte de bois. C'est là. C'est ici que Kurt venait avec sa mère respirer l'air frais et la bonté de ce paysage paradisiaque à seulement deux heures de routes.

- Heureusement que les jours rallonge et que conduire la nuit ne me gêne pas. Marmonna Kurt sortant de sa voiture.

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

- Si, on va aller au snack là-bas s'il est encore ouvert… Sinon on ira voir ailleurs, on trouvera bien quelque chose à manger.

Partant ensemble vers le snack qui était encore ouvert depuis le temps ce qui étonna Kurt, prenant eux aussi une commande sans avoir besoin d'attendre vu l'heure et la période. Prenant une simple portion de frite pour eux d'eux et deux boissons gazeuses. Marchant le long de la côte, ils finissent par décider de se poster sur le sable fin et quelques peu sale par les débris de l'eau et des morceaux de bois étant sûrement tomber des bois alentours.

- C'est aussi sale qu'il y a plusieurs années ? Ria Blaine.

- Franchement ? Ouais. Je m'en suis souvenu qu'en arrivant dans la ville et…

- Ce n'est pas gênant, quand on est accompagné, les yeux sont posés sur autre chose que de simples débris de l'eau d'un lac.

- Arrête de me faire des compliments ça va me gêner… Répondit Kurt en prenant quelques frites.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es séduisant.

- Arrête…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu m'en fais tellement de compliment contrairement à moi…

- Je m'en fous de ça ? Je ne t'en fais pas pour en recevoir.

- Ce que je veux dire Blaine c'est que… Tu es sexy, tu es franchement niveau carrure, morphologie tu es incroyablement irrésistible et…

- Ne me dis pas ça je vais t'arracher les vêtements… Dit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

- Voilà ! Voilà pourquoi je ne te dis rien car tu ramènes tout à un sujet de perversion malsaine !

- C'est parce que tu es très séduisant et que… Tu me plais ? Dit-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Tu sais quoi ? Au prochain compliment, tu ne reviens plus chez moi pour au moins quinze jours !

- Quoi ? Tu te paies ma tête j'espère ? S'écria Blaine.

- Mhm, ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? Mange et tais-toi ! Souria Kurt.

Blaine soupira, mais glissa un petit sourire en coin et s'exécute. Il ne saurait l'expliquer mais voir Kurt autoritaire sur certains points l'émoustille, et c'est une sensation qui lui plait, peut-être son côté joueur et masochiste qui ressort de temps en temps, une chose est certaine. Blaine raffole de ce petit jeu de séduction entre lui et Kurt. Dormir prêt de lui, passer ses journées en sa compagnie reste tout simplement une pure bouffée d'oxygène et lui permet de tenir bon dans cette situation compliqué et si confuse dans sa tête.

- Je vois que sa cicatrise bien tes entailles au poignet.

- Hein ? Oui, je n'y ai rien refais je… C'était stupide de ma part de m'être fait ça.

- Je suis fier de toi. Tu ne l'as peut-être fait qu'une fois mais ce genre de connerie, on y retombe malheureusement très facilement et on y prend très vite goût.

- Je commence à calé… Souffla Blaine en se claquant le ventre quelque peu rond.

- Ah ouais, tu as gonflé ! Ou sont tes abdos ? Ria Kurt.

- Rho, ça va, c'est toujours comme ça quand je m'empiffre… Un jour, j'en aurais plus !

- On s'en fout ?

- Mhm…

- Moi je m'en fous. Je ne suis pas avec toi pour ton corps, mais pour ton mentale.

- Genre mon physique ne rentre pas en ligne de mire…

- Si ! Mais que tu es des abdos ou pas, je m'en moque ?

- Tu préfère ma…

- Stop ! N'oublie pas ce que j'ai dis !

- Merde…

- Ouais, voilà, Merde comme tu dis !

Finissant tout de même la barquette et les cannetes, ils finissent par repartir de la plage l'un à côté de l'autre en direction des bois juste à côté. Blaine, d'humeur sportive commença à trottiner sur place et incite Kurt à faire de même. Malgré ses chaussures pas adéquates, tout autant que Blaine, ils finissent par courir quelque peu pour se défouler et digérer le repas. Durant plus d'une heure, ils firent quelques chemins de traverses dans le bois avant de revenir au point principal, où du moins non loin de celui-ci. Blaine arrivant avant Kurt finit par s'appuyer le long d'un arbre pour reprendre son souffle et s'assoit sur un tronc couché donnant la vue sur le lac. Kurt, qui arriva enfin fit de même et reprit son souffle dans les bras de Blaine.

Ce moment unique et nouveau pour Kurt, lui qui venait simplement au bord de la plage avec sa mère pour manger, lire et jouer ensemble a faire des châteaux de sables sur cette plage si déserte en hiver. Ce n'est pas une impression, il recréait des souvenirs dans sa vie, avec Blaine, parce que Blaine l'incite à le faire et l'incite également à profiter du temps qu'il a encore dans l'Ohio pour terminer d'y tracer des souvenirs avant d'en faire de nouveau là où, l'académie l'enverra. Ils restèrent là encore un long moment, dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre à regarder paisiblement le soleil pointé son bout de nez sur le lac, descendant paisiblement jusqu'à ne plus émettre un seul rayonnement sur cette couche d'eau si illuminé et si sombre à la fois.

- La journée est passé est vite… Déplora Kurt.

- Je suis encore là demain, toute la journée, je ne rentre chez moi que demain soir. Rassura Blaine en caressant le dos de Kurt avec son pouce.

- Ouais mais après, retour au lycée tout ça, c'est… C'est juste lourd et chiant.

- Alors, pourquoi tu y penses ? Dit toi que, demain c'est loin alors imagine le reste… Lundi ? Mais c'est dans un milliard d'année !

- Demain c'est loin. Répéta Kurt.

- Ouaip, demain c'est loin, très loin même. Insista Blaine en le serrant encore plus dans son étreinte.

Finissant par se lever et reprendre le chemin de la plage, les garçons remontent dans la voiture mais Kurt éprouva une lourde fatigue en mettant le contact à sa voiture. Blaine tira brusquement le frein à main.

- Descend.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Descend, je prends le volant tu es crever par notre footing, donc on échange.

- Mais ça va je te dis…

- Oui ça va, mais tu te sens capable de te prendre des phares dans la gueule pendant plus d'une heure ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Alors descend je prends le volant.

A force d'insister, Blaine eue gain de cause et prit le volant, reconduisant ainsi la voiture à la sortie jusqu'à regagner la voie rapide pour rejoindre Lima. Kurt somnoler dans la voiture et ses joues étaient encore un peu rouges par l'effort physique, lui qui n'est pas habituer à faire du sport si ce n'est qu'au lycée.

- Tu vois que je fais bien d'avoir pris le volant.

- Merci…

- Merci pour ?

- De me faire passer des vacances folles. Souria avec fatigue Kurt, avachit dans son siège.

- Je crois que pour ça, on peut se remercier mutuellement, non ?

- Peut-être bien…

- Si tu veux dormir tu peux, on est encore loin de rentrer.

- Oui mais et toi, tu vas t'ennuyais…

- Ne te préoccupe pas de moi, pense un peu à toi pour une fois Kurt.

Kurt finit par se positionner dans une meilleure posture et ferme ses paupières, Blaine sourit à cette simple vue adorable et continue de conduire en direction de Lima. Un trafic dense interrompt l'avancé de la voiture et Blaine, attrapa le téléphone de Kurt, poser sur le tableau de bord et téléphone à Burt.

- Kurt, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Il fait nuit noir et tu n'es pas rentré tu ne m'as rien…

- C'est Blaine.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Kurt ?! S'inquiéta aussitôt Burt.

- Kurt est à côté de moi, il dort dans la voiture, j'en profite qu'on soit arrêter en plein milieu de l'autoroute pour vous dire que je ne sais pas quand on rentrera.

- Vous êtes où ?

- Euh… Delphos je crois.

- Ok, tu vas prendre la prochaine sortie et tu vas prendre la route Lincoln Hwy. Tu trouveras des pancartes pour revenir à Lima, tu arriveras par le Nord.

- Ok, merci Burt pour ce conseil car sinon je n'allais pas quitter la voie rapide.

- Pas de quoi. On vous attend pour manger donc ?

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais mettre pour regagner la sortie et rattraper Lima…

- Ok, on mettra tout au micro-onde si jamais tu as faim et Kurt aussi.

- Merci encore.

- Sois prudent sur la route, je ne veux avoir à venir à l'hôpital vous chercher.

- Ça n'arrivera pas, promis.

Blaine reposa le téléphone après l'avoir raccrocher et regarda quelques instants Kurt dormant à pois fermés ce qui lui procure un sourire immédiat sur son visage. Il reprit la route et suis les conseils de Burt en rattrapant la voie de sortie et remontant par le Nord pour entrer dans Lima. Comme prévu et après une longue demi-heure d'hésitation sur la route, il regagne le quartier résidentiel de Kurt, garant la voiture sur le bas côté, d'ores et déjà bien remplis par la voiture de Burt, Carole et de Finn.

- Hey… Kurrtt... Murmura Blaine en le secouant quelque peu.

- Mhm… Quoi ?

- On est arrivé, tu descends ?

- Rentre, je suis bien là moi… Grogna quelque peu Kurt et recroquevillant dans son siège.

Souriant a ce comportement tout simplement mignon, Blaine éteignit la voiture et finit par descendre jusqu'à ce rendre au côté de Kurt. Blaine glissa avec difficulté mais le fait tout de même. Porter Kurt jusqu'à la porte. Quand il franchit le seuil de la porte et que Burt vit Kurt dans les bras de Kurt en ayant sa tête contre sa poitrine et ses mains autour du cou, Burt alla aussitôt dehors fermer la voiture, et Blaine lui, grimpa les escaliers doucement pour ne pas faire sautiller Kurt et le réveiller.

Ouvrant avec difficulté la porte de la chambre, Blaine finit par allonger Kurt sur le lit comme ça et Kurt finit enfin par ouvrir les yeux tout en restant lourdement endormie.

- Tu m'as porté ?

- Oui, mais rendors-toi, repose toi d'accord ?

- Faut que je me déshabille pour dormir…

- Shhh… Je vais t'aider mais reste cool, sinon tu ne pourras pas te rendormir. Murmura Blaine.

- Ok.

Retirant dans un premier temps chaussures et chaussettes, Blaine finit par déboutonner le chino de Kurt et le fit glisser jusqu'à ses pieds et le lâcha au sol. Il fit basculer les hauts de Kurt et les jettent au pied du lit. Kurt roula pour aider Blaine à défaire les draps du matelas et se laisse gentiment recouvrir des draps par Blaine plus attentionné que jamais.

- Je vais descendre manger un peu et je reviens aussitôt d'accord ?

- Bisou…

- Bises. Dit-il simplement.

- Non… embrasse moi… Marmonna Kurt d'une voix si endormie.

Blaine se pencha sur le lit et embrasse tendrement le front découvert de Kurt et partit de la chambre en prenant la peine de fermer la porte et de descendre rapidement les escaliers pour tomber nez à nez avec Burt qui le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Se faisant chauffer les restes dans le micro-onde il s'installe sur le tabouret de l'ilot et regarde Burt qui le fixe encore.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Burt… Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais qui ne va pas ?

- Justement, c'est ce que tu fais qui me surprend.

- Et, j'ai fais quoi ?

- Porter Kurt et marcher doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, le coucher… Et tout ça… Rappelle-moi depuis combien de temps tu fréquentes mon fils ?

- Plusieurs mois.

- Je ne parle pas depuis quand vous vous parlez. Mais depuis quand vous fricotez ensemble.

- Je tiens énormément à Kurt, et je me moque que ce soit idyllique encore, je tiens à lui, et il était si endormie et dans un bon sommeil, je n'allais pas le réveiller comme ça enfin… Moi on me réveille alors que je dors bien, c'est dangereux !

- Tu aurais du me demander de l'aide.

- Burt, j'ai géré, ça va n'en parlons plus.

- Mais laisse le un peu Burt ! Râla avec humour Carole.

- Je n'ai rien dis ! Se défendit aussitôt Burt.

- Mais bien sûr, dis moi Blaine il te faisait la morale ?

- Mhm… Un peu ?

- Burt, ton fils est grand maintenant et laisse Blaine s'occuper de lui si ça lui fait plaisir. Ce n'est plus à toi de le porter quand il dort, c'est fini ça Burt !

- Oui bon c'est bon, ne me ridiculise pas devant ce gamin ! Ronchonna Burt.

- Si vous voulez, je mange et après tu peux me porter au lit ? Dit-il d'un air sérieux.

Carole éclata de rire et Blaine également, ce qui est loin d'être le cas pour Burt.

- Tu me prends au défi ? Dit-il d'un air sérieux.

- Je rigolais, je me moqué de toi en faite et de comment tu couvres Kurt.

- Ok, je te porterais jusqu'au lit, par contre Carole tu prendras en photo que je montre à Kurt.

- Non mais quel âge as-tu Burt ? Ria Carole.

- Même pas en rêve ! S'exclama Blaine.

- Il faut sérieusement que je me calme, à force de rire je vais réveiller Finn, Rachel et Kurt. Souffla Carole.

Blaine attrapa les restes dans le micro-onde et se mit sur le plan de travail, mangeant debout et mangeant très peu. Une fois son assiette quelque peu grignoté, il alla jeter les restes à la poubelle et mit l'assiette dans l'évier qu'il nettoya. Après quoi, il s'engage dans le hall d'entrée pour montée les marches de l'escalier mais Burt l'appelle à le rejoindre. Roulant des yeux, il rebrousse chemin et rejoint Burt au salon et s'assoit sur la table basse en face de lui.

- Je peux savoir où tu as été avec Kurt ?

- St Marys. L'endroit où il allait avec sa mère.

- Je connais. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Il m'a dit pour que je connaisse son enfance un peu mieux.

- C'est tout ?

- Euh, oui. Pourquoi il y a une autre raison ?

- Quand Kurt à connu Rachel, ils y sont allé. Quand j'ai connu Carole, il a tenu à ce que nous y allions avec Finn.

- D'accord mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça Burt…

- Kurt amène les personnes qui comptent beaucoup pour lui à cet endroit pour que chacun puisse voir que sa mère occupe la plus grande place dans sa vie.

- Mais il m'a dit…

- Qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis longtemps et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le souvenir d'une plage si dégueulasse, oh ah si quand il est arrivé dans la ville ?

- Comment…

- Parce que cette journée, est un test pour lui. Si quelqu'un y fait un faux pas, Kurt changera radicalement pour cette personne, et ça en est finit. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Mercedes, ils se parlent mais ne sont plus aussi proche qu'avant.

- Oh… Et je dois m'inquiéter ?

- À toi de voir, tu lui as fais faire quoi ?

- Oh et bien, on a mangé t on a été dans la forêt faire du footing et nous sommes resté à rester le couché du soleil se poser sur le lac tout en étant silencieux et quelques peu bavards… J'ai senti qu'il voulait y écrire une nouvelle page dans ce lieu, que quelque chose est fort en ce lieu de St Marys, mais qu'il… Il était heureux Burt, son sourire était toujours là.

- Donc, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter gamin.

Ils se regardent un long moment pendant lequel, pas un seul son ne sortit de la pièce. Blaine finit par baisser la tête et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

- J'aimerais tellement avoir une famille comme Kurt a…

- Blaine. Si tu tiens à Kurt alors considère cette famille comme la tienne, si ce que tu ressens pour lui n'est pas un simple jeu pour toi comme tous ses jeunes, alors ici c'est chez toi. Et si ça peux te rassurer. Si un jour, ton père te retouche, il devra rendre des comptes, à moi. Et il prendra mon poing à la figure.

Blaine répondit par un simple sourire avant de se frotter les yeux et de commencer à regagner les escaliers, seulement des mains vinrent a sa rencontre et se retrouve en position de la mariée dans les bras de Burt. Quelque peu mal à l'aise mais préférant en rire, Blaine accepta de subir le petit délire de Burt dans l'espérance qu'il gagnera un peu plus de sa confiance et de place dans son cœur. Arriver en haut, il le dépose au devant de la porte et le laisse rentrer seul. Blaine se déshabilla devant un Kurt endormit en prenant tout le lit, il se faufila tout doucement dans le lit afin de ne pas perturber son sommeil et reçut en plein visage le bras de Kurt ce qui le fit rire un premier temps, pour finir en second temps par éjecter ce bras qui revient a sa rencontre, sur son torse.

La nuit de Blaine fut agitée à cause de Kurt qui ne cessait de venir le coller. Et Blaine n'osait jamais vraiment le repousser, sachant qu'après cette dernière nuit, ils ne se verront que les week-ends. Une mauvaise nuit en présence de Kurt vaux tellement plus qu'une bonne nuit mais seule. Lorsqu'ils se réveillent le lendemain les gestes sont tendres et calme, comme s'ils s'étaient donné le mot du jour, celui de la tranquillité.

- Hey…

- Hey. Répondit d'une voix rauque, Blaine en lui donnant un coup de nez.

- Je resterais bien toute la journée au lit s'il n'y avait pas la reprise demain… Marmonna Kurt.

- Ce n'est pas non plus la fin du monde de devoir reprendre les cours… Si ?

- Tu préfère te taper des journées de cours, où des journées d'évasion avec moi ?

- La question ne se pose même pas ! Ria Blaine en lui baisant les lèvres.

- Donc, ne soit pas pressé et ne vante pas l'éducation de ce pays !

- Oula, ne partons pas sur des sujets politiques et de société, je risquerais de trop parler.

- Je sais que tu aimes ça, donc j'ai fais exprès… Avoua Kurt.

- Ouais, mais pas le matin, pas au réveil tu vois, laisse-moi… Le temps d'immerger et d'être pleinement réveillé tu veux ?

- Reste encore un peu ! S'empressa de dire Kurt en se collant encore plus à lui.

- Euh, je ne bouges pas hein, je ne quitte pas encore le lit.

- J'ai eu peur que si.

- Mais non.

- Mais si.

- Mais non !

- Mais si.

- Tais-toi.

- Ta gueule.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Blaine.

- Je n'ai rien dis… Marmonna Kurt avec un grand sourire.

- On va voir si tu n'as rien dis ! Dit-il en bondissant sur le matelas.

- Naaaan ! Papa ! Cria Kurt.

- Shhh ! Ria Blaine.

- Papa !

Blaine attrapa un coussin et lui frappa le visage avec malgré que Kurt continua d'appeler son père tout en riant de plus belle. Kurt finit par se résoudre de prendre le sien et d'attaquer Blaine à son tour. Jouant avec les coussins qui les cingles, Burt fini enfin par monter et les regardent tout simplement agir en temps qu'enfant sur le lit.

- Il se passe quoi ? S'étonna Burt.

- Dégage Blaine de ma chambre il m'a fait un attentat a coussin !

- Un attentat a coussin ? Ria Blaine.

- Tu me déranges vraiment pour ça ? Non mais tu hurles comme une truie qu'on égorge tout ça pour ça ? Dois-je te rappeler que Rachel et Finn dorme encore ? S'exclama son père.

- Ils sont tellement peu ici que pour être franc… J'avais zappé qu'ils étaient là. Ria Kurt.

- En même temps tu dormais quand tu es rentré, hein Blaine ?

- Euh, ouais. Son corps aussi dormait vu comment il était léger.

- Vous savez quoi ? C'est gonflant qu'en faite vous vous entendiez, il n'y à rien qui est drôle. On dort ensemble, tu nous vois comme ça il y a aucun souci… Pourquoi tu es trop cool Papa ? Demanda Kurt.

- Oh bon sang il va me donner la migraine dès le matin… Bon bah je te laisse avec Kurt qui est d'humeur à bavarder hein ! Dit-il en fermant la porte.

Les laissant de nouveau tous les deux, Kurt finit par se lever et aller dans sa salle de bain et y prit tout son temps. Beaucoup de temps, pas moins d'une heure s'amusa à compter Blaine qui, coincé dans la chambre, ne pouvant pénétrer la salle de bain fermer à clef, ce qui l'étonne. Il est vrai que Kurt n'a pas vraiment besoin de se renfermer puisque Blaine à pu l'observer dans le plus simple appareil et lui de même, mais après tout, peut-être que c'était tout simplement un geste habituelle, une routine pour éviter que Carole ou Burt déboule dans sa petite salle de bain et le surprennent, voir même Rachel.

Lorsque Kurt sortit enfin de sa caverne sentant à plein nez l'odeur de vanille de Polynésie, et son visage remplis d'une crème, Blaine bondit sur le lit et finit tout de même d'enfiler son jeans sous l'œil avisé de Kurt.

- Tu ne prends pas de douche ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Je ne suis pas sale et, je la prendrais ce soir.

- Comme tu veux.

- Tu es obligé de toujours te foutre autant de produits sur la peau ? Demanda Blaine. Car dans tout ça, je me demande quand je vais pouvoir t'embrasser.

- D'ici un bon quart d'heure, soit patient. Allez vient, on va prendre le petit-déjeuner.

- Si ça te fais plaisir. Répondit simplement Blaine.

Descendant les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine, ils y retrouvent Rachel et Finn ainsi que Carole et Burt en train de discuter. Kurt s'avance et dit bonjour à tous le monde pendant que Blaine resta à l'écart et s'installe tout de même au côté de Kurt. Se faisant servir le petit-déjeuner ils se mirent à discuter tous ensembles autour de l'ilot de cuisine.

- Mon Dieu, mais on s'est pas vue après la soirée j'y pense ! S'exclama Rachel.

- Oui, hier on a fuis avec Blaine ! Ria Kurt.

- Putain j'avais une gueule de bois énorme je te jure, quand je me suis levée je me suis rétamé je n'en pouvais plus, j'ai cru que j'étais finis ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai même rêvé que toi, ouais toi le bouclé là, bah que tu chantais à la soirée et tu chantais super bien !

- Ce n'était pas un rêve, le bouclé à bien chanté. Répondit Blaine.

- Tu étais si ivre que ça ? Demanda Kurt.

- Non mais après que vous soyez partie elle a enchainé les verres…

- Et je dansais sur _Like a G6 ! _S'il te plait ! Dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

- C'est quoi cette musique ? Demanda Kurt.

- Je te ferais écouter tout à l'heure. Répondit Blaine en buvant son café. Dîtes, vous n'avez pas de barre de céréale ici ? J'ai faim moi !

- Bah vas-y fait comme chez toi mec ! S'exclama Finn.

- Oui, bah vas-y bouffe mes barres je t'en prie ! Placard au dessus de Carole et prend en deux, j'en veux une aussi. Marmonna Kurt.

Blaine alla au placard et attrapa les barres et revient à sa place et écoute Kurt discuter avec Rachel et Finn, préférant se faire petit durant le petit-déjeuner et le laisser un peu avec sa meilleure-amie. Il finit par mettre sa tasse dans l'évier et s'isole au salon devant un programme télé que Burt avait choisit auparavant. Burt ne dit rien, et Blaine non plus d'ailleurs. Préférant regarder la diffusion de l'émission _Top Gear UK. _Sur la chaîne de la BBC que capte la maison. Blaine se passionne pour les voitures et les grandes vitesses aimant les sensations fortes et sa concentration dans le programme étonna Burt mais n'en fit pas un commentaire pouvant le brusquer disant simplement…

- Pas mal celle-là…

- Ouais mais bon, les pneus aussi ça coûte… Pas loin de mille dollars les pneus si ça se trouve.

- Au moins ouais. Tu m'as l'air de t'y connaître un peu en bolide, non ?

- Mon père m'a appris à faire de la mécanique ouais. Je me débrouille, je ne saurais pas retaper a neuf un véhicule mais ouais, je gère les pannes du quotidien même si ma voiture a finit vendu pour pièce où je ne sais quoi.

- Avoir le permis, mais sans la voiture ça ne doit pas être chose plaisant je présume…

- Ouais c'est sûr mais bon Kurt me fait conduire de temps en temps, ça me convient comme ça.

- Tu sais, si tu veux une voiture, je peux t'en prêter une du garage, la voiture publicitaire, il doit y avoir quelques réparations à y faire, tu pourrais… Venir les faire toi-même dans mon garage à la fin des cours, et puis après, tu te débrouilles pour l'essence et l'assurance. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Que c'est gentil, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'en parle à mon père avant.

- Tu m'aurais dis, oui allons-y je t'aurais dis d'attendre l'accord potentielle de ton père de toute manière.

Continuant de regarder l'émission avec Burt, Blaine commenta tout autant que lui l'émission et les défis des trois animateurs complètement déjantés dans les rues de Londres. Kurt alla dans sa chambre avec Rachel en attendant, discutant avec elle sur le Glee Club et sa relation avec Finn. Encore et toujours des mêmes discours qu'il a toujours entendu durant toute sa relation.

- Tu sais Rachel, je t'apprécie, je t'aime, tu es ma meilleure-amie mais… J'en ai un peu ras le bol de toujours parler du Glee Club et toujours, oui toujours entendre ta vie de couple avec Finn. Alors ouais ok ça fait quoi ? Deux ans que ça dure, je suis fatigué. D'accord ? Epuisé.

- Wow… Euh, tu préfère que nous parlions de ta relation idyllique et temporaire avec Blaine ?

- Tu as dis quoi là ?

- Idylle.

- Non, non juste après, temporaire. J'ai rêvé où ?

- On sait tous que tu n'es pas prêt à te casé, il est certes sexy, beau, mais il est bisexuel. Il a quoi a gagner en étant avec toi ?

- Tu te payes ma tête ? Dis-moi que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis parce que ça ne va pas le faire si tu dis ça en étant plus que sérieuse.

Rachel lâcha un profond soupire et repose ses yeux dans le regard de Kurt qui commença a lui aussi soupirer, mais d'épuisement de paroles.

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Ok peut-être que tu mérites ce type, qu'il est mielleux, et incroyablement sexy. Mais il vient de la Dalton Academy, il est drôle tout ça mais je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Avoua Rachel.

- Attend, à la soirée du Nouvel-An tu voulais qu'il t'embrasse et la tu oses me dire que tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?

- J'étais ivre ok ? Ria Rachel. Je…

- Je n'y crois pas, ma meilleure-amie… Rit-il cyniquement.

- Ecoute-moi. Je ne lui fais pas confiance d'un point de vue au Glee Club. Mais je n'ai rien contre votre relation, mais le fait qu'il soit extrêmement sexy et bi, bi Kurt ! Je ne crois pas que votre relation durera.

- Donc en gros, tu me dis que je perds mon temps avec lui ?

- Mais non ! Je dis juste que tu ne dois pas t'emballer trop vite comme tu le fais.

- On sort juste ensemble, on passe nos week-ends et nos journées de libre ensemble à parler, rire et se promener. On ne fait rien de mal !

- Vraiment… Vous n'avez…

- Non ! Non ! Enfin… On s'est touché, mais c'est tout !

- Déjà… S'étonna Rachel. Donc vous êtes…

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, nous ne sommes un couple… Enfin si mais on y va très doucement…

- Oh bah je vois ça !

Blaine arriva au même moment dans la chambre et Rachel lui laissa la place sur le lit et prit l'amabilité de fermer la porte derrière elle. Blaine se penche alors vers Kurt et lui baise les lèvres une seule fois uniquement avant de se poser à son tour sur le lit de Kurt et prit alors ses mains qu'il joignit aux siennes.

- Elle ne t'a pas embêté ?

- Des questions connes qui m'ont agacé c'est tout. Expliqua Kurt.

- J'ai pensé que nous pourrions partir faire une balade pour la journée au lieu de rester ici, avec tout le monde. Tu sais être rien que nous deux.

- Et tu voudrais qu'on aille où ? Tout est fermé aujourd'hui.

- Oui, mais pas les endroits publiques.

- Il fait gris et il fait froid dehors !

- Tu préfère, rester chez toi et ne pas être en intimité et guetté par tout le monde, où sortir et éviter les gens de cette maison pour profiter du dernier jour ensembles avant la rentrée ?

- Ok c'est bon, je ne suis pas contre sortir, mais on mange ici, j'en ai marre de…

- Payer, je sais, et j'en ai marre que tu paies pour moi, donc on mange ici. Dit-il en baisant sa main.

- Tu as tellement de facettes différentes… Soupira Kurt.

- Les autres n'ont pas besoin de me voir, comme toi tu me vois, et comme je me comporte avec toi.

- Pourquoi tu es si, froid, triste et si colérique publiquement ?

- Mon poste à la Dalton m'a apprit à être ainsi, triste… C'est parce que ce n'était pas simple pour moi en ce moment mais ça va mieux j'ai l'impression. Froid et colérique, car quand tu gères une école, enfin une chorale et des élèves de riches, tu as intérêt d'avoir une prestance digne d'un directeur.

- D'accord, mais pourquoi tu continues… ? Insista Kurt.

- Parce que, si je me plis publiquement, Azimio me retombera dessus.

- C'est plus comme une carapace, une protection ?

- C'est exactement pour ça oui. Et maintenant, je me dois de te protéger aussi, car dès demain, ça ne sera pas simple au lycée. Tu le sais toi-même et je sais que tu ne le dis pas, mais c'est l'une de tes plus grandes préoccupation.

- Oui… Soupira Kurt en baissant ses yeux.

- Mais, regarde-moi. On a fait ce choix, ne pas se cacher et se foutre des préjugés. Les préjugés ne sont que l'ignorance d'autrui, Kurt. Nous pouvons gérer les regards. Est-ce-qu'on sera harceler ? Je ne sais pas. Aurons-nous la malchance de se faire agresser ? Je ne sais pas. Ce monde… Kurt est très injuste est dur, tu le sais tout autant que moi. Alors voilà, demain tu ne me verras pas comme le Blaine des vacances de Noël, tu me verras froidement, et tu devras t'y faire, car publiquement, pour ta sécurité et la mienne, on devra faire comme ça.

- En même temps, quand tu étais badboy… Ça m'excité plus qu'autre chose…

- Arrête de rougir Hummel, où je te mords ta gentille et belle paire de fesses bien ronde.

- Donc… Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, tout se passera bien ?

- Je te le promets Kurt. Personne ne te fera du mal à nouveau. Personne ne nous fera du mal.

- Dans le cas contraire…

- Non. Personne ne nous fera du mal et nous séparera, je suis formelle. Dit-il d'un air si convaincant.

- Merci de me rassurer Blaine, j'en ai tellement besoin et puis, je te fais confiance tu as déjà eu des relations avant, pas moi…

- Tu oublies, Brittany !

- Non c'était juste pour cacher mon homosexualité, nuance !

- Oh, je vois… Ria Blaine. Et pour information, je n'ai… ce n'était pas aussi passionnelle et sentimentale, aussi fort les autres, qu'avec toi. Sache-le Kurt.

Kurt pencha sa tête pour toucher la poitrine de Kurt et se fait maintenir par les mains de Blaine qui caressa ses cheveux quelques instants avant que ce dernier ne se redresse et décide d'aller sur internet un petit peu. Blaine, pendant ce temps s'installa à ses côtés et regarda Kurt s'adonner a ses démarches et navigation web quotidienne. Jamais une routine pareil l'avait tant envouté. Voir Kurt s'adonner à son site internet, son blog plus précisément avec une telle passion, et surfer sur vite sur la toile, il est simplement fasciner de voir le travaille qu'il y effectue et comprend qu'internet à été un pilier pour lui durant son harcèlement. Evidemment, il le savait déjà puisque Kurt lui avait expliqué que sur son blog, il reçut menaces et des commentaires de soutiens suite a cela. Puis Kurt ouvrit une page totalement inconnu à ses yeux.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- C'est un serveur que je me sers pour y entrer mes statistiques web de la semaine. Il y a toujours du décalage évidemment, mais ça me permet d'avoir un suivit et une connaissance des choses qui sont IN et OUT.

- Pourquoi tu ne prends pas les serveurs statistiques du site sur lequel tu héberges ton blog ?

- Tout simplement car c'est une option payante et que ça c'est un crack informatique que Finn m'a trouvé, c'est largement plus simple en plus et, c'est gratuit. Peut-être qu'une fois que je me payerai l'hébergement web je prendrais l'option payante sur mon serveur blog, mais en attendant je fais comme ça et ça ne me pose aucun souci.

- Est-ce-que je peux te venir en aide ? Te regarder ne me gêne pas mais…

- Prend le bloc-notes et site moi les chiffres. Je te demanderais le nom de la statistique et toi tu me diras juste le chiffre ok ?

- Ça marche !

Attrapant le bloc-notes il suit alors la rapidité de Kurt à l'énonciation et mine de rien, c'est une lourde concentration, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé aimer être dirigé par quelqu'un de cette manière. Dans la voix et la rapidité de Kurt, il y trouve… Un plaisir, quelque chose d'intense et également de plaisant. Rapidement rattraper par l'insistance de Kurt, il finit par se concentrer à nouveau tout en lui dictant des statistiques à ne plus en finir, la liste est si longue… Lorsque Carole vint les chercher pour manger, ce fut le soulagement pour eux deux qui malgré tout termina d'entrer les statistiques derniers et quittent la chambre pour regagner la salle à manger et se restaurer avec tout le monde avant de partir à la destination que Blaine réserve.

- Bon tu m'amènes où Blaine ? Souffla Kurt dans la voiture très agacé de rien savoir.

- Tu m'as amené a des endroits que tu aimais bien, notamment hier et j'ai envie moi aussi de t'amener a un autre endroit en plus du lac.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Si je te le dis, je vais malheureusement gâcher la surprise.

- Je peux avoir des indices ?

- C'est un endroit qui est à l'abandon.

- Une usine ? Ou une maison ! Un des deux c'est obliger !

- Tu verras, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

Blaine continue de rouler quittant bel et bien la ville de Lima et passa même devant sa maison sans y jeter un regard contrairement à Kurt. Le trajet dura un quart d'heure supplémentaire et emprunte un chemin de forêt très étroit et en très mauvais état. Kurt commença à avoir peur d'un coup tordu de la part de Blaine et à croire que son inquiétude se lisait clairement.

- N'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas te violer non plus. Ria t-il.

- Je n'ai pas peur…

- A peine.

Continuant sur cinq cent mètres environ, il finit par garer sa voiture devant une maison à l'abandon, vide et dont l'herbe arriva à hauteur de la balustrade d'entrée. Si isolé et inconnu de tous… Blaine descendit de la voiture tout autant que Kurt et s'avance alors jusqu'à la porte ouverte de cette maison abandonner, et Kurt suivi Blaine qui se mit à raconter une histoire.

- Cette maison appartenait a l'ancien Gouverneur de l'Ohio en 1800 et quelques. Lorsque la maison fut abandonner et laisser pour l'abandon. Je m'y rendais avec Cooper, mon frère. On y venait parfois dormir et on y inviter nos amis les plus proches. Cooper y amener également ses petites copines pour s'envoyer en l'air avec elles.

- Oh et tu veux…

- Non. Ria Blaine. Non, je voulais juste te mener ici. Quand j'ai un coup de cafard je prends mon vélo et je viens me réfugier ici. Enfin, je venais puisque maintenant j'ai mon nouveau sanctuaire.

- Ah ?

- Chez toi. ta chambre, et toi. Dit-il timidement.

- Nous nous servions de la cuisine comme dépôt, et le grand salon et salle à manger ou nous nous trouvons et bah… On y dormait, on s'amuser, l'étage est inaccessible puisque tout tombe en ruine et c'est dangereux, la cuisine m'a l'air remplis de fissure, elle tombe en ruine quoi.

- C'est une maison à l'abandon depuis plus de deux cent ans aussi.

- Mais elle a continué de vivre encore. Parce que des gens venaient l'habiter et lui donner un peu d'âme et d'amour si on peut dire ça ainsi.

- Toi et ton frère.

- Ouais. Avant que cette maison ne tombe, je m'étais juré d'y amener moi aussi quelqu'un que j'aime bien. Mon meilleur ami, mon petit-ami. Maintenant c'est fait.

- On s'installe ? Pour discuter. Nous ne sommes pas là, justes pour déjà repartir.

- Oh, je pensais que tu voudrais qu'on…

- Non. C'est ton lieu ici et… J'ai envie qu'on y marque un souvenir comme Cooper l'a fait avec son entourage. On ne va pas coucher ici comme lui, mais nous allons rester un peu ici pour discuter et qu'on en garde souvenir.

Heureux de l'entendre dire ça, Blaine s'installa au sol en face de Kurt et discutent de tout et de rien. Simplement ils sont ailleurs, et profite de ce lieu isolé de tout pour parler de tout ce qu'ils ont envient. Blaine raconta beaucoup d'anecdotes de son enfance et de ses jeux favoris lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un simple petit garnement, courant partout et subissant les mauvaises plaisanteries de son frère. Kurt rit beaucoup en écoutant les mésaventures de Blaine et au fond, il est simplement aux anges. Blaine parle enfin de lui et de son frère, il raconte enfin son enfance et il ne s'arrête pas, c'est surtout ça qui rend cet instant magique. Il parle, parle encore et encore et toujours avec ce sourire en coin, le sourire d'un homme heureux et nostalgique.

- J'aime tellement te voir sourire comme ça.

- Merci ! C'est parce que je suis bien, grâce à toi.

- Je suis content qu'en quelques jours seulement, tu as su… Te remettre debout, ce n'était pas simple.

- Ça ne sera jamais simple Kurt. Aujourd'hui, ça va très bien car nous sommes ensembles, mais est-ce-que demain ce sera pareil ? Je ne sais pas.

- Comme tu l'as dit, rien ne nous atteindra car on est ensemble. Personne ne nous fera du mal, c'est la promesse. Souria Kurt.

- Ouais, la promesse… Dit-il d'une voix mourante mais sans se trahir.

- Il commence a faire froid ici…

- Tu veux… Ma veste ? Elle est dans la voiture je peux…

- Non, ça ira Blaine, serre-moi simplement dans tes bras s'il te plait.

- Approche alors.

Kurt se lève et se faufile contre le torse de Blaine, appuyer contre le mur, Kurt s'allonge quelque peu sur le sol poussiéreux et se recroqueville contre Blaine qui serra ses mains contre le torse de ce dernier, grognant de plaisir et appréciant tout simplement le fait d'être ensemble, l'un à l'autre. Restant comme ça une bonne demi-heure à ne rien se dire. Kurt fini par frissonner et, Blaine décide de reprendre la route en direction de chez Kurt.

- Tu sais, même si c'est sale là-bas, ça m'a fait plaisir que tu m'y conduises, ça prouve que je suis important pour toi.

- Bien sûr que tu l'es, enfin Kurt… Tu en doutes encore ?

- Non ! je disais ça comme ça.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Blaine.

- Oui, j'ai voulu dire que, m'amener a ton endroit d'enfance et me raconter autant de détail de toi et de ton frère comme ça, m'en dire encore plus démontre à quel point, je suis quelqu'un d'important et que tu m'apprécies, j'ai dis ça dans ce sens. Je ne fais que confirmer ce que je suis à tes yeux, selon toi.

- Désolé je… Je crois que c'est le fait de me dire que je vais devoir rentrer chez moi ça me… Je suis perturbé ! Dit-il avec un rire nerveux.

- Tu stresse par rapport à ton père ou… ?

- Non, enfin un peu si mais… J'aimerais que ma mère rentre c'est tout… Soupira Blaine.

- Elle commence à te manquer ?

- Ouais, je n'ai pas de nouvelle et je n'ose pas lui envoyer de messages…

- Tu n'oses pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

- Je n'ose pas, et je ne veux pas que Sebastian pense que je la contacte car… Car je n'ai pas aimé la photo. Evidemment que je déteste cette photo ! Mais…

- Mais tu n'es pas obligé de suivre les dictâtes de ce Sebastian. Dit-il en lui coupant la parole.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu veux parler à ta mère ? Communique avec elle, téléphone-lui et demande lui pourquoi, tout simplement, elle te répondra j'en suis sûr. Elle m'a fait bonne impression et j'ai trouvé qu'elle t'aimait beaucoup.

- Ouais, m'aimer au point de ne pas m'aider à me relever quand mon père piquer ses crises et me cogner à sang ? C'est ça une mère ? C'est ça un père ?

- Tu sais…

- Pourquoi ma vie n'est pas aussi simple que la tienne franchement ? Pourquoi je suis né dans une famille d'aristocratie, de riche qui maintenant va a la faillite. Ce n'est pas seize mille putain de dollars qui changeront la donne, mon père est criblé de dette, le divorce va coûté un max, les sous sont sur mon compte mais pour éviter que ma mère s'en sert on fait des virements a son compte pour les factures, c'est inimaginable dans la merde qu'on est et est-ce-qu'il va bosser ? Car évidement vendre les meubles ça le gêne pas, mais alors pour vendre la baraque bien trop grande pour deux ça non ! La logique dans tout ça ? Aucune. S'exclama Blaine d'une voix colérique.

- Tu sais quoi ? On s'en fout de tout ça, dans quelques mois ça ne te…

- Non on ne s'en fout pas Kurt ! Je suis… Je suis à cran et faut que tout ça… Que tout ça sorte de moi !

- Oh…

- S'il le faut je travaillerais après les cours et les week-ends, mais je ne supporterais pas que mon père passe encore un mois sans bosser à rester à la maison car je sais ce qui m'attend s'il ne trouve aucun boulot. Il recommencera quand ses nerfs seront de retour et à vif. Parce qu'il à fait pareil avec Cooper et maintenant c'est moi !

Kurt resta de marbre et continue d'écouter Blaine évacuer la colère qui l'envahissait depuis tout son séjour chez lui. Blaine s'exprime d'une telle colère qu'il en oublie de respecter les limitations de vitesse malgré les signaux d'alertes de Kurt, il en était rien. Blaine est littéralement déboussolé et incapable de retourner chez lui, mais pourtant il se doit de rentrer chez lui, de retourner avec son père car il n'a pas le choix. Kurt l'accueillerait bien chez lui, mais il sait d'avance que Burt ne supporterais pas de voir Blaine sous son toit chaque jour, partageant sa chambre et savoir que des rapports sexuels pourrait y être fréquent, c'est déjà beaucoup de l'accepter plusieurs jours et d'autoriser une aisance pareil, si tôt.

- Putain ça fait du bien de gueuler un bon coup ! Souffla Blaine.

- J'ai préféré ne rien dire…

- Tu as bien fais, j'espère que je n'étais pas trop lourd…

- Tu en avais besoin, c'est ta façon à toi de me dire que dormir dans ton lit tous seul te dérange.

- Il y a un peu de ça ouais… Un peu beaucoup peut-être même… Avoua Blaine se garant sur le bas côté.

- Wow, on est déjà arrivée…

- Parce que je n'ai pas respecté les limitations.

- Je sais je faisais de l'ironie.

- Bon, on fait allée retour tu me ramène aussitôt chez moi.

Kurt ne dit rien sur le coup et laissa Blaine aller de l'avant, montant dans la chambre à l'étage et faire ses sacs et descendit avec juste après. Les sacs au pied de l'entrée, Blaine alla au salon vers Burt Finn et les filles, Carole et Rachel.

- Bon et bah… Moi je rentre chez moi.

- Tu ne restes pas un peu ? Tu as encore un peu de temps si tu veux. Expliqua Carole.

- Non, je… Mon père doit m'attendre et puis, ici ce n'est pas chez moi. j'apprécie beaucoup que l'on m'accepte facilement qu'on me laisse vivre avec aises, mais ce n'est pas chez moi ici, c'est chez Kurt. J'ai passé… Un agréable séjour e votre compagnie, tous, mais je ne resterai pas plus longtemps, je dois vraiment rentrer.

- Bon… Bah on se dit à plus tard ? Disons… Le week-end prochain ?

- Non ! J'avais dans l'idée d'aller chez Blaine le week-end prochain.

- Non. Kurt, je… Je préfère venir chez toi tu sais… Suffit que mon père pète son câble à nouveau…

- Je préfère également cette option. Répondit Burt en se levant du canapé.

- Tu viens Kurt, on va ranger ses sacs dans ton coffre ! S'exclama Carole le tirant de la maison.

- Oh et, nous on va aller dans ma chambre, tu viens Rachel…

- Mais je… Ok ! Ok ! Ça va ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

Enfin seul dans le salon, Burt s'assura à cent pourcent d'être seul avec lui et se mit à lui tendre sa main que Blaine serra avec force affichant un maigre sourire.

- Tant que la situation avec ton père ne sera pas à cent pourcent maitriser et stable, que ce soit économiquement, et mentalement… Je préfère te voir camper chez moi tous les quatre matins que Kurt chez toi et savoir qu'il pourrait…

- Que mon père lui en décroche une. Je préfère aussi chez vous, c'est mieux pour Kurt, et pour moi.

- Tu sais gamin… Même si un jour, admettons… Bon ok ! J'arrête mon blabla… Si toute fois tu as des problèmes et que tu as besoin d'aide, que se soit pour parler ou pour t'aider à te défendre, je suis là.

- Merci beaucoup mais je pense que je peux m'en sortir tout seul.

- Je ne dis pas ça que pour maintenant, mais pour plus tard. Je suis trop protecteur j'en ai conscience. Mais Kurt n'accorde pas son dévouement, et son amour à quelqu'un comme ça. Il le fait que si la personne est la bonne. Si tu n'aurais pas été la bonne, après votre balade à St Marys, vous auriez rompu contacte il t'aurait renvoyé chez toi.

Blaine ne répondit pas et accepta l'accolade de Burt qui, le chassa gentiment de chez lui. Blaine fit une accolade à Carole et monta aussitôt dans la voiture de Kurt côté passager et partit en direction de chez lui. Le trajet fut silencieux car ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait se quitter et rompre les vacances si belles et si ambiancé malgré tout. Lorsqu'ils arrivent dans la cour de la maison, Blaine alla au coffre et porta ses sacs pendant que Kurt salua Henri Anderson qui répondit à la salutation de son fils. Ils s'isolent dans sa chambre pour être tranquille quelques instants. Blaine en profita pour ranger ses affaires pendant que Kurt ne cessait de tourner dans cette chambre.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, je l'ai mise dans ta veste du Nouvel-An, tu devrais fouiller les poches.

- C'est quoi de… Oh… C'est nous… Ria Blaine.

- Nous à Westerville au lac. La photo est dans un tout petit cadre mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Comme ça quand je te manquerais tu n'auras plus qu'à te tourner et tu m'auras.

- Je vais sûrement changer mon fond d'écran de téléphone et d'ordinateur qui sait… Dit-il en souriant. Merci ça me touche.

- Tu sais Blaine… Je ne suis pas loin en voiture, on a des téléphones, des moyens de se voir après les cours, je peux par exemple te prendre et te déposer chaque matins !

- Non, je tiens à mon vélo ça me muscle et puis, le temps va être un peu plus clément. Frais, très frais mais ça ira, logiquement la pluie c'est terminer, donc on verra mais bon, évidemment que si j'ai des soucis je te téléphonerais pour venir me prendre.

- Je n'ai pas envie de partir ! Déplora Kurt.

- Approche… Tu peux rester manger ici ce soir si tu le désires, tu peux partir quand tu veux, mais moins tu resteras ici plus je serais serein te concernant. Dit-il en ayant Kurt dans son étreinte.

- Tu crois que mon père dira quelque chose si on sèche quelques cours ?

- Oh que oui ! Il m'interdira de venir et qu'on se voit, donc ne jouons pas avec le feu, restons dans les règles de l'art, ça vaux mieux. Ria Blaine.

- On aura passé un bon moment ensemble n'st-ce pas ? Demanda Kurt en se posant sur son lit.

- Ouais, grâce à toi, on va dire que mes vacances qui ont mal commencé se sont bien terminé ?

- Les miennes ne s'annoncer pas meilleurs je pense mais bon toi c'est spéciale je l'admets… Soupira Kurt.

- Tout ça… Va terriblement me manquer Kurt… Dit-il d'une voix plus émotive.

- Ne pas t'avoir le matin avec moi va aussi me manquer, mais on se verra au lycée, aux pauses, et chez moi. Souria Kurt.

- Est-ce-que… Si un jour en semaine je veux… Passé la nuit chez toi tu crois que je pourrais ?

- Bah oui, si tu me préviens à l'avance que je puisse avoir l'accord de mon père et de Carole, je ne pense pas que cela pose de soucis.

Blaine s'approcha de Kurt et se mit à caresser ses joues si pâle et rosée à la fois par la timidité. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de ses joues et de son cou avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt, avec dévotion.

- Te faire ça quand j'en ai l'envie va me manquer Kurt… Dit-il en lui embrassant de derrière de l'oreille.

- Oh… Blaine… Oh mon Dieu… Pourquoi c'est déjà finit les vacances…

- Quand on sera dehors, je te ferais ça, et on s'enfermera dans les toilettes pour que je puisse lécher chaque parcelle de ton visage… Grogna Blaine.

- Je vais… Devoir y aller… Soupira Kurt.

- Je te raccompagne jusqu'à la voiture.

Descendant ensembles main dans la main jusqu'au perron, Kurt finit par lâcher la main de Blaine et le regarde en se mordillant ses lèvres. Le regard heureux de ce bon temps, mais déjà nostalgique de devoir passer une nuit sans lui, et les autres aussi…

- On se voit demain alors !

- Rendez-vous là ou j'attache mon vélo. Souria Blaine.

- Merci beaucoup pour ce séjour incroyable ! S'exclama Kurt en montant dans sa voiture.

- Tu me manques déjà tant Kurt… Murmura Blaine en regardant la voiture partir.

Blaine regarda la voiture s'éloignait au loin avec ce portail se fermant après son passage. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, dans son salon il raconta son séjour chez Kurt et lui explique beaucoup de chose, notamment son rapprochement si rapide et si bénéfique pour lui-même. Blaine se sent enfin utile après son renvoi de la chorale de la Dalton. Blaine se sent enfin aimé pour ce qu'il est, et pour qui il est. Kurt de son côté pleura quelque peu dans sa voiture en retournant chez lui et s'aperçoit du réel impact que Blaine à désormais dans sa vie maussade. Pour autant, ils n'échangèrent aucun message de la soirée, peut-être bien trop nostalgique du séjour...

* * *

Pas de chanson dans ce chapitre, ni d'évènements trop rebondissant, mais comme je le dis en introduction, ça va venir, et quand ça va venir, on en verra pas la fin! Donc, habituez-vous a être un peu serein car très prochainement, peut-être plus vite que vous ne l'imaginez, les choses vont commencer. Nous n'en sommes qu'au huitième chapitre après tout... Soyez vigilant ! Mon petit jeu ne fait que commencer.

J'attends vos reviews désormais ! À bientôt !


	9. Chapter 9

Je viens avec de très bonne nouvelle !

Tout d'abord, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire et... Au fond c'est rassurant. Même si vous ne commentez pas assez (je vous jure, je vais sortir la cravache) -mais je ne peux pas vous forcez, me lire c'est déjà beaucoup. J'apprécie ceux qui me laissent des messages en tout cas, tout autant que ceux qui sont silencieux.

J'ai terminé comme prévu d'écrire cette fiction ce vingt et un octobre (une date que les lecteurs de ma première fiction ne sont pas prêt d'oublier, et moi non plus.) Donc, je prends -enfin- du temps pour moi car écrire pendant un an, trois fiction croyez-moi c'est éprouvant, je me demande moi-même comment ai-je pu faire autant en si peu (peut-être parce que je me privais de sortir pour vous...) - Pour répondre à la question, mes soucis vont et je vais. Le temps me fera trouver mon compte dans tout ça.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que l'on va rester à un chapitre par semaine jusqu'aux festivités de Noël et que, d'ici là je passerais à deux par semaines pour que les douze qui restera soient lu rapidement, pour vous, je pense car ils vont être juste, digne d'une dose d'ectasie.

Côté review, que dire... Je pense qu'il était important de -marquer- le coup avec des lieux symboliques pour les deux. Histoire de casser le côté " je te dis tout" puisqu'ils en sont encore loin, surtout pour Blaine. Donc cette escapade à St Marys, un lieu magnifique par ailleurs, je vous recommande d'aller y faire un tour, ce n'est pas très loin de Lima, Ohio, c'est à L'Est ! Très jolie, j'ai beaucoup voyagé dans la ville pour y trouver les lieux, comme toujours je voyage. C'était indispensable.

Quant à la maison de Blaine et Cooper pour illustré le lieu, j'en ai pas... Imaginer un peu la -maison bleue- du dessin-animé -Tibère et la maison bleue- une maison atypique des Etats-Unis quoi. J'en profite pour dire, que la maison de Blaine sur Neely Road existe réellement. Taper sur Google Earth " Lima, Neely Road, Ohio" vous trouverez la maison avec le lac ! J'ai juste apporté quelques modifications mineure.

- Merci de votre incroyable fidélité, merci vraiment !

* * *

_« Everyday, just feel like a war. »_

_- Naya RIVERA_

* * *

**_####_**

La Saint-Valentin approchant à grand pas, et les deux mois de relations entre les deux également. Les choses n'étaient pas simples au lycée, et le fait de ne pas se voir tous les jours en intimité, et dormir ensemble simplement les week-ends quand cela était possible leur donner la vie dur. Pour autant, la situation de son père s'arrangeait peu à peu. Les affinités reprenant bon train laissant place enfin a une complicité perdue. Toute fois, sa mère n'avait toujours pas donné signe de ses nouvelles et Blaine ne se sent toujours pas prêt à franchir le cap de lui pardonner et d'entrée en contact avec elle.

Son père enchaîner les contrats à durée déterminée depuis, mais ramène un peu d'argent permettant de payer les factures et de pouvoir quelque peu mettre de côté, les choses s'arrangent quelque peu pour ce côté, mais Blaine est toujours envahit par cette crainte du pire, et de cette crainte que tout retombe. Ces contrats ne sont pas indéterminée, ils sont déterminé et lorsque son père renouvèle le contrat c'est toujours pour Blaine un soulagement, jusqu'à la prochaine date. Trouvant le réconfort et sa force dans un être, Kurt.

- Et donc, c'est là que moi j'arrive et je lui dis « Euh, excusez-moi mais vous êtes une boutique de musique, pourquoi il n'y à pas le dernier album de Katy Perry s'il vous plait ? » et c'est là que Blaine arrive en hurlant « PRISM PRISM PRISM PUTAIN » ! Déchainé ! Ria Kurt.

- Mon Dieu mais tu as vraiment crié Blaine ? Ria Santana et toute la bande.

- Blaine ! Beugla Rachel.

- Hein quoi ?

- Je racontais la fois où on a été acheté l'album de Katy Perry au magasin !

- Oh, ah oui, oui j'ai crié quand je l'ai trouvé pendant que Kurt engueuler la vendeuse. Dit-il avec un large sourire vers Kurt.

- Du coup, tu as réunion aujourd'hui Kurt pour le bal de la Saint-Valentin ? Demanda Santana.

- Oui, ce soir et ça m'énerve ce poste… Vivement la fin des cours que tout soit terminer et que je parte. Soupira Kurt.

- Ta réunion ce soir ? Demanda Blaine.

- Bah oui je te l'ai dis… Tu ne m'as pas écouté ?

- Bah alors pourquoi tu es venue me chercher aujourd'hui ? Je vais devoir rentrer à pied, génial…

- Bah non, tu m'attendras.

- Ouais, c'est ça comme si j'avais que ça à foutre de t'attendre dans les couloirs. Dit-il en se levant de table.

- Mais où tu vas ?

- Dehors. Dit-il sèchement. En partant.

- Ne me dîtes pas qu'il fait la gueule quand même, si ? S'interrogea Kurt.

- Bah ça m'en à tout l'air ! S'exclama Rachel.

- Bah tu attends quoi Hummel ? Va le voir ! Râla Santana.

Roulant des yeux, Kurt finit par abandonner son plateau de nourriture et retrouve Blaine à l'extérieur du lycée assis sur des marches en pierre avec une cigarette à la bouche.

- Tu fumes ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Tu n'avais jamais remarqué que depuis janvier je fume ? Ria nerveusement Blaine.

- Ok c'était une manière de t'aborder sas avoir l'air con mais c'est raté.

- Ouais. Dit-il simplement.

- Je peux, m'assoir ?

- Si tu veux. Dit-il en expirant la fumée.

- Si tu veux… Tu peux venir chez moi ce soir ce sera plus simple.

- Non, c'est bon, je rentrerais à pied.

- Blaine…

- En fait, dis le que tu avais prévus ton coup de me faire dormir chez toi sans me prévenir. Dis-le ça ira plus vite.

- Ça me manque d'accord ? Je n'en peux plus de devoir attendre les week-ends… Et je sais qu'au fond c'est pareil pour toi.

- Non mais Kurt, ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est que je n'aime pas que tu ne me tiennes pas au courant de tes plans. Oui j'ai envie de dormir avec toi plus souvent, mais tu ne me préviens même pas tu fais tes plans tous seul, et ça je n'aime pas.

- Donc tu en fais qu'à ta tête et ce soir tu rentres à pied.

- C'est ça !

- Oui et bien moi j'ai dis que non. Tu m'attendras, et je te ramènerais chez toi. Insista Kurt.

- Je t'ai dis non.

- Blaine je… Il y a trop long de route et les gens roule comme des tarés sur cette portion, je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience. J'ai envie de danser avec mon Valentin dans quelques jours.

- C'est bon. Souffla Blaine en jetant sa cigarette sur la route.

- De quoi ?

- Je t'attendrais, pour me ramener chez moi.

- Je préfère ça. Souria Kurt en posant sa tête contre l'épaule gauche de Blaine.

- Est-ce-que tu veux un cadeau, quelque chose de spéciale pour la Saint-Valentin ? Demanda Blaine d'une voix plus douce et apaisée.

- Euh, bah non pourquoi ?

- C'est ce que font les couples normalement, ils font des cadeaux… Je pensais que tu aurais voulus de quoi que ce soit c'est pour ça…

- Ta simple présence et de m'inviter au bal du lycée me suffira.

- C'est vrai ? Et, on dormira ensemble ?

- Bah oui, question con ! Par contre le bal finit à vingt trois heures… Soupira Kurt.

- Oh, ça nous laisse toute la nuit pour jouer toi et moi.

- Oui… Couina Kurt timidement.

- A moins que…

- Je ne sais pas Blaine je, on n'y est pas encore, et je ne veux pas te promettre quelque chose a laquelle je pourrais me dégonflé. Je préfère qu'on y aille doucement. Je sais que tu as souvent eu des rapports, c'était plus rapide que presque deux mois d'attentes, mais j'en ai besoin, pour moi.

- Il n'y à pas de problème, si je suis encore avec toi, c'est que tu es plus spéciale que les autres, je saurais attendre. Souria Blaine.

- Tu sais, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu ne m'en veux pas et que tu ne me mets pas de pression de ce côté-là, je présume que ça ne doit pas être simple pour quelqu'un qui…

- Tu te tais quand ? Je t'ai dis que je prendrais le temps que toi tu auras besoin, donc ne t'en inquiète pas je gère, nos jeux à se caresser et se toucher me conviennent actuellement car tu… Car tu sais y faire !

- Arrête, si tu… Enfin je… Dit-il d'une voix gêné.

- Bah quoi tu me branles bien et tu me suces avec divinité, je ne peux pas le crier sur tout les toits ?

- Arrête ! Ria de honte Kurt.

- Hey Lima ! Kurt mon petit-ami il suce du tonnerre woooow ! Hurla Blaine en pleine rue devant le lycée désertique.

- Mais arrête...

- Et toi tu vas venir tout de suite dans mon bureau me cirer les godasses ! Hurla Sue depuis la fenêtre de son bureau.

- Allez bam ! Ria Kurt.

- Tout de suite ! Insista Sue en sortant sa tête de la fenêtre.

- Et merde… Soupira Blaine.

- Tu l'as cherché !

- C'est toi qui me suce bien, donc c'est de ta faute ! Rétorqua Blaine.

- Allez file dans son bureau avant qu'elle ne vienne d'elle-même…

- Bon bah, ne m'attend pas et on se rejoint en cours. Tu me gardes la place à côté de toi ?

- Ok, bon courage avec Sue.

Blaine finit par se relever tout en faisant effleurer sa main contre la joue de Kurt, et s'efface dans les longs couloirs du lycée en direction du bureau du principal Sylvester. Lorsqu'il y rentre et subis la petite claque sur les fesses de Becky, il s'installe sur le siège en face de son bureau et regarde désespérément Sue.

- Bon tu sais pourquoi tu es ici.

- Mhm, ouais…

- Tu sais… Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie sexuelle et Kurt de même et au fond je n'en ai rien à foutre car moi-même je couche avec Boreanaz et je ne le crie pas sur tous les toits… _Sue's corner _le sait en revanche. Tu regardes mon émission d'ailleurs ?

- Euh, nan ?

- Tu devrais je dénigre le foutue Glee Club, tu sais le club que tu m'as dis que tu détestais et en fin de compte tu y es maintenant… Oh ah oui me diras-tu tu y vas exceptionnellement pour Kurt mais bien sûr tu crois que je vais te croire.

- Revenez-en au vif du sujet principal Sylvester. Marmonna Blaine pendant que la sonnerie retentissait.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que Kurt à énormément eu de problème à cause de sa sexualité, et à crier comme ça, dans la rue dans un district homophobe, c'est risquer pour toi comme pour lui.

- Non mais…

- Je n'ai pas terminé, ta gueule. Voilà parfait. Je suis intervenue pour Kurt, mais là, c'est de la provocation, tu ne penses pas à mal mais tu te mets en danger toi, et Kurt par la même occasion.

- Ffff….

- Tu peux soupirer bruyamment comme un bœuf, je ne veux pas que des actes homophobes se reproduisent dans mon lycée, est-ce-que je me suis bien fais comprendre ?

- On ne dit pas comprise ?

- Ta gueule et répond à ma question.

- Euh… Oui, oui bien comprendre… Marmonna Blaine.

- Maintenant, parle-moi du Glee Club.

- Euh ? J'ai cours là…

- Je m'en fous, parle-moi du club de ce beurré de Shuester.

- Vous êtes principal de ce lycée suffit de lui demander… Cracha Blaine.

- Je t'explique, je déteste Will et lui avec. Donc étant donnée que je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce club car tu étais un Warblers, mais que tu t'y forces pour Kurt, je veux tout savoir pour faire fermer ce club qui coûte chère.

- Je n'ai rien à dire… Désolé…

- Et si je t'offre disons… De l'argent ? Une semaine de suspension de cours sans pénalité ?

- Même pas en rêve Sue, je commence à apprécier ce club, même si Kurt y est pour beaucoup.

- J'ai eu ton père au téléphone à la reprise des cours, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te faire appeler, ou je n'en avais pas spécialement l'envie. Il m'a indiqué le divorce avec sa femme, donc ta mère. Et j'ai des conditions à respecter.

- Ah ?

- Ton père refuse que tu montes en voiture avec ta mère.

- Oh… De toute façon si je la vois je repartirais, soit à vélo soit avec Kurt.

- Je voulais m'assurer que tu dirais ça, j'observe la sortie et je vois très bien comment cela se passe il n'y a pas de problème là-dessus.

- Je peux y aller ? Demanda avec insistance Blaine.

- Un instant je n'ai pas terminé. Est-ce-que tes attaques avec le gros noir là, se sont calmées ?

- Le gros noir…Bravo le racisme…

- Je ne connais pas son prénom.

- Azimio.

- Ouais bah voilà, Azimio il… Il te lâche la grappe un peu ?

- Ça va ouais…

- Ça va, ça va, ou ça va, ça ne va pas ?

- Ça va. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

- Ouais vas-y, mais avant une dernière chose. Je veillerais personnellement à ce que tu ne reparles plus aussi fort et crue dans la rue ou dans le lycée. La prochaine fois je te sanctionnerais, maintenant dégage de mon bureau et prend ton billet avec Becky.

Quittant son bureau, il alla à celui de Becky qui lui remplissait ce billet d'excuses tout en lui faisant les yeux doux, comme si c'était une sérénade, une tentative de séduction. Blaine quelque peu gêner retira sa main du bureau.

- Tu aurais plus la laisser ça me faisait l'effet de comme si tu me ploter les nichons. Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Euh…. Tu me donnes mon billet ? S'il te plait…

- Vient le chercher…. Dit-elle en le mettant dans son soutien-gorge.

- Becky c'est un gay !

- Bah justement il n'aura pas de mal à venir le chercher. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire narquois.

Blaine roula des yeux et approcha sa main de la poitrine du soutien-gorge de Brittany et finit par l'attraper et s'enfuir en courant en agitant sa main comme pour y retirer les microbes, ou quelque chose de proche à cela. Lorsque Blaine arriva en cours, gênant toute la classe, il préféra baisser la tête et poser son mot d'excuse sur le bureau et alla aussitôt rejoindre Kurt, se collant contre le mur tout en lâchant un profond soupire. Kurt lui fit un maigre sourire et se concentre à nouveau dans le cours alors que lui resta distrait tout le long sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs…

- Anderson, au lieu de rêvasser, peux-tu nous parler de la conséquence de la fuite à Varennes pour la Couronne de France, la Monarchie si tu préfère.

- Euh…

- Evidemment, retard chez le principal Sylvester et trou de mémoire…

- La chute de la Monarchie. L'emprisonnement du Roi, de la Reine et des enfants, jusqu'au procès de Louis XVI son exécution, idem pour Marie-Antoinette. Dit-il.

- Mhm, je retire ce que j'ai dis. Répondit le professeur se concentrant au tableau.

- Merci… Murmura Blaine.

- De rien, j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas concentré… Ça était ? Murmura à son tour Kurt.

- Ouais, ouais…

- Anderson dehors !

- Quoi ? Je demandais un renseignement sur le cours à Kurt !

- Et la Reine d'Angleterre bois son thé avec une goutte de Vodka ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas ? Vous non plus.

- Ouais bon, ça va… Prochaine c'est dehors.

- Ok… Dit-il simplement en roulant des yeux.

Kurt rougissant, lui attrapa la main sous la table et la lui serre passionnément et ils se mirent enfin, à écouter le cours et à prendre note. Ils enchainent rapidement par le cours d'Economie où Blaine brilla encore plus qu'avant. Kurt regarda avec fascination, Blaine au tableau écrivant les réponses au tableau avec ce gilet rouge et ce jeans si sombre marquant ses formes musculaires de son fessier… Kurt rêvasse tellement que son visage envoûté se lisait clairement. Blaine ria quelque peu en inventant un prétexte bidon, mais au fond c'est simplement le regard de Kurt qui le faisait rire ainsi. C'était rare où Blaine était appeler au tableau, mais lorsque c'était le cas, ces moments étaient tout simplement parfait pour Kurt pouvant regarder d'un air intéresser en face de lui sans laisser penser que ce soit Blaine qu'il regarde.

- Tu devrais arrêter de me regarder comme ça quand je suis au tableau, ça me déstabilise… Murmura Blaine à son oreille en revenant s'assoir.

- Désolé mais c'est plus fort que moi !

Blaine rigole silencieusement en guise de réponse et reprend ses notes sur son cahier tout autant que Kurt et ce, jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Lorsque cette fin d'heure arriva, les couloirs se vidèrent à grande vitesse et Blaine suivit alors Kurt et quelques élèves vers une salle de réunion. Kurt se retourne et regarde Blaine haussant ses épaules.

- A tout à l'heure, j'espère ne pas en avoir pour longtemps…

- Ouais, moi aussi… Soupira Blaine évitant le baiser de Kurt.

Blaine regarda Kurt s'installer dans cette salle dont la porte se ferma avec fracas. Devant attendre pour une durée indéterminée, Blaine finit par se résoudre à vagabonder dans les couloirs du lycée si silencieux et si désert. Marchant de longues minutes il finit par entendre d'autres bruits de pas, freinant alors sa cadence.

- Tu as déjà fi… Oh… Azimio… Dit-il simplement s'en étant retourné.

- Il y a un petit moment qu'on ne s'est pas croisés toi et moi.

- Ouais, ça commençait à m'étonner. Qu'est-ce-qu'ils me veulent cette fois-ci ?

- Tu tiens beaucoup à Hummel non ? Dit-il en sourire.

- Que personne ne s'avise de toucher à Kurt.

- Ce serait con qu'il apprenne tout ton passé et qu'on s'occupe gentiment de sa petite tête tu ne trouves pas ?

- Qu'est-ce-que je dois faire, Demanda Blaine sur un air énervé.

- Le bal de la Saint-Valentin approche… Trafique les micros, provoque assez de dégâts pour que le Glee Club soit ridiculiser et que le principal Sylvester le fasse fermer. Oh et, ne te plaint pas, ils ont vues que tu es amis amis avec ce club, donc ils sont clément ils me font venir moi et trouve un plan B. Mais il n'y aura pas de plan C, car le plan C… C'est le Plan Cassage de têtes, tu piges ? Dit-il en collant Blaine contre le mur.

- C'est bon… Je le ferais… Soupira Blaine.

- Tu es sûr ? Car je serais là, et toute la bande aussi, peut-être même qu'Hunter et Sebastian se faufileront dans la foule. Alors, soit prudent, et plis toi aux règles Anderson, sinon ton gentil petit amis que tu encules saura tout, et souffrira à son tour, de nouveau.

- Ne parle pas comme ça de Kurt où je te jure, je te crève les yeux tu m'entends ?

- Alors exécute quand on te demande de faire quelque chose, et tout ira bien pour lui et je ne serais plus obliger de parler de lui comme ça.

Lui mettant une simple gifle « amicale » sur la joue, Azimio finit par quitter le lycée comme si de rien n'était pendant que Blaine lui reprit ses esprits alors qu'une violente crampe lui frappa l'estomac au même moment. L'impression de s'effondrer en mille morceaux et de devoir gâcher la fête de Kurt… Cette fête qui doit pourtant les unir et être juste un tremplin pour eux se voit littéralement ruiner par les nouvelles menaces qui sont finalement, une dernière chance pour lui de se débarrasser d'eux, au prix de faire souffrir ses amis et surtout, Kurt.

Il attendit devant la porte de la salle de réunion plus d'une heure encore, assis par terre contre le mur, les genoux replier sur son torse. La porte s'ouvre, les élus en sortent et Kurt finit par sortir après une rapide discussion avec Sue Sylvester qui alla à son bureau. Blaine lui leva enfin la tête et sourit timidement à Kurt, ne sachant plus quoi dire, ni quoi penser de toute cette situation précaire et périlleuse.

- On y va ?

- Mhm…

- Quelque chose ne va pas Blaine ? Tu m'as l'air ailleurs…

- Je suis fatigué et… J'ai pensé à des choses négatives, mais ça va. Dit-il d'un si faible sourire.

- Ok… Allez lève-toi je te reconduis chez toi.

- S'il te plait… Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Kurt ne dit rien, mais voir Blaine dans cet état l'inquiète et l'attriste également. Montant dans sa voiture en direction de la maison de Blaine, ce fut un trajet silencieux et pesant. Blaine semblait toujours perché dans son nuage et ignorant les quelques paroles de Kurt qui, soupire d'exaspération et de déception de ne pas pouvoir savoir ce qui le rend comme ça. Quand Kurt se gare devant le portail il hésita à descendre attendant l'accord de Blaine.

- Tu ne descends pas ?

- Tu en as envie ?

- Descend si ça te fais plaisir. Dit-il simplement en sortant de la voiture.

Kurt prenant les clés de sa voiture, se mit à suivre Blaine qui entra dans sa maison ignorant le bonsoir de son père, montant à l'étage. Kurt le salue de la main et monte aussitôt dans la chambre de Blaine et le regarde s'affaler sur son lit en expirant bruyamment. Kurt s'installe alors au pied du lit et le regarde tristement.

- Tu peux tout me dire Blaine, ne te rend pas malade tout seul, comme ça…

- Kurt, crois moi que si je pouvais te dire ce que je te cache, je le ferais avec grand plaisir, mais je ne peux pas d'accord ? Si je le fais je te mets en danger et tu auras des problèmes…

- Blaine, tu m'aurais dis ça en décembre ok, mais là c'est terminer ça. On est ensemble depuis deux mois, je ne peux pas me fier a tes simples mots de confiance je dois savoir. Depuis qu'on se côtoie tu ne m'as jamais rien dis de ce qui te tracasse totalement, je ne partirais pas d'ici sans savoir. Insista Kurt.

- Je ne peux pas Kurt… Je veux tout te dire, mais je ne peux pas… Dit-il d'une voix terne.

- La situation ne sera pas plus compliquée qu'aujourd'hui Blaine…

- Elle le deviendra car je ne voudrai plus de moi.

Blaine lâcha un lourd et éprouvant soupire et regarda son plafond encore et toujours, durant de très longues minutes. Peut-être même presque une heure. Une heure vingt deux pour être précis. Une heure et vingt deux minute sans rien dire, et sans que Kurt ne bougea le petit doigt du lit. Blaine finit par déposer son regard sur celui de Kurt.

- Tu n'es toujours pas parti…

- Jamais je ne te jugerais ou tournerais le dos Blaine. Tu es dans une spirale infernale, tu as besoin d'une main pour t'en sortir…

- Sort.

- Blaine je…

- Dégage, de ma foutu chambre ou je te dégage moi-même. Dit-il avec un regard de tueur.

- O… Ok… Je, je vais y… Je vais y aller…

- C'est ça, casse-toi.

- Je pense qu'on ne va pas s'échanger de message ce soir ?

- Non, je ne t'enverrais aucun message car tu m'as saoulé. Oh et demain ne vient pas me chercher, et ne mange pas avec moi, ça vaudra mieux.

- Tu… Tu…

- Non, je ne mets pas fin à notre relation, je veux juste que tu dégages de ma piaule, mais si tu ne dégages pas dans la seconde, oui je mets fin à tout.

Kurt écarquilla ses yeux et n'osa pas s'approcher de Blaine préférant se lever et partir de la chambre sans dire un mot et sans se retourner. Lorsqu'il quitta la maison, il regagna sa voiture et pleura quelques instants avant de reprendre la route jusqu'à chez lui.

De son côté, Blaine lui attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro qui lui vient en tête, celui de Santana qui décrocha après la quatrième sonnerie.

- Hey ! C'est rare que tu m'appelles tu es plutôt sms !

- Ça recommence… Dit-il en craquant au téléphone.

- Wow… Tu veux que je vienne ?

- Non, non… L'appel ça… Ça ira… Dit-il en reniflant.

- Bon tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Tu vas ouvrir la fenêtre de ta chambre, et tu vas te mettre à côté et respirer un bon coup d'accord ? Et après parle-moi de ce qui s'est passé…

Blaine suivit les consignes de son ami et sa voix craqua de nouveau, mais il se reprit et se finit à parler doucement pour lui raconter les faits nouveaux.

- Je vais perdre pieds, je ne peux plus ce n'est pas possible je… Je pensais qu'ils avaient lâché l'affaire mais tout ça… Tout ça me revient, et ils recommencent, ils ne s'arrêteront pas…

- Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ?

- Azimio m'a… M'a attrapé pendant la réunion, pendant que j'attendais… Et… Il m'a menacé de s'en prendre à Kurt…

- Qu'est-ce qui est attendu de toi ?

- Je ne peux pas Santana, Kurt me détestera et tout le monde aussi…

- Tu en as trop dit, alors dis moi tout.

- Gâcher la fête de la Saint-Valentin…

- Oh ! Ça…

- Kurt y tient à cette soirée et… Et moi aussi d'accord ? Mais trafiquez les micros, et la scène non je… J'en suis incapable tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas faire du mal à quelqu'un, pas… Pas comme ça pas…

- Calme-toi, et qui te demande ça ? La Dalton ?

- Mhm…

- Est-ce-que tu en as parlé à Kurt ?

- Evidemment que non ! Je suis trop lâche pour lui dire la vérité… « Hey Kurt j'ai oublié, on me fait chanté ! »… Qu'est-ce-que je dois faire ?

- Tu dois lui dire la vérité avant qu'il ne l'apprenne autrement et là… Il ne sera pas pareil, crois moi je le connais, si tu lui mens, ou quoi que ce soit, il finira par exploser et tu le perdras.

- Je suis dans une merde énorme… Soupira Blaine.

- Plus tôt tu lui diras la stricte vérité, plus vite Kurt comprendra pourquoi tu es comme ça et pourquoi tu as besoin d'aide. Tant que tu ne lui diras pas la vérité, je ne pourrais pas t'aider, et personne non plus… Tu dois te ressaisir et trouver le courage de lui dire. Le bal est bientôt Blaine…

- Mais je sais putain… Mais si je ne le fais pas et qu'il s'en prenne à lui ? Et si je le fais et que Kurt apprend que c'est moi… Je suis foutu tu comprends ? Il me pardonnera jamais, dans tous les cas je le perdrais Santana…

- Si tu lui dis la vérité, on s'assurera que Kurt ne reste jamais seul jusqu'à ce qu'il soit affecté en université.

- Tu crois ?

- Mais Blaine, fais-moi confiance. Je déteste le Glee Club, j'en ai marre, mais s'il en va de la sécurité de quelqu'un, de Kurt je serais intransigeante. Je veux dire, si je dois aider j'aiderais, mais tu ne feras pas ce qu'ils te demandent, car tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu dois te battre t les affronter. Mais pas tout seul.

- Qui m'aidera ? Dit-il en riant nerveusement.

- Kurt, Moi, Finn, Rachel… Le Glee Club.

- Et comment ?

- Kurt à également subis du chantage, et du chantage affectif, et on a tout remis en ordre car nous sommes toujours plus fort à plusieurs, que seul.

- Je vais essayer de… D'en parler à Kurt et voir comment il réagit, mais je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir le faire… Soupira Blaine.

- Si tu veux je peux le préparer.

- Non, ça ira. Je peux le faire, tout seul.

- Tu veux… Discuter encore un peu ?

- Mhm, j'ai une question qui me hante… C'est pour mon affectation je peux t'embêter avec ?

- Ouais, vas-y ça me changera les idées.

- Ok, alors je veux aller en école de danse, et je voulais savoir… San Francisco ou… New-York ?

- New-York en danse c'est pas mal avec Broadway…

- Justement, c'est ce que je me dis…

- Mais ! Dit-il en lui coupant la parole. Il y a tellement d'élève là-bas que c'est très dur d'en ressortir diplômé et de percer je pense… Tu aurais je pense plus de chance avec celle de San Francisco et ainsi pouvoir éventuellement après, t'orienter vers des agences de la Californie pour des chanteurs, chanteuses ou autres.

- Wow, je n'avais pas pensé du tout à ça… Comment tu as fais pour réfléchir à tout ça, si vite ?

- Parce que ça me semble logique de faire comme ça Santana.

- Wow et bien, je te remercie car tu m'as donné je crois le choix le meilleure au final !

- Ravie si ça t'a aidé.

- Bon aller, tu vas m'éteindre ton téléphone, enfin… Raccrocher et téléphoner à Kurt pour t'excuser et lui promettre que tu lui diras tout, avant la Saint-Valentin, d'accord ?

- Tu crois que… je suis capable de lui dire ?

- J'ai confiance en toi et lui aussi alors ne trahis pas sa confiance. Tu peux lui dire, tu en aies capable.

- Merci Santana… Soupira Blaine.

- Allez, à demain et si ça ne va pas, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer des messages.

Santana mit fin à la conversation. Blaine lui alla manger quelque peu et remonta aussitôt dans sa chambre sans vraiment parler avec son père, préférant prendre son téléphone et écrire un message pour Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel :**

_Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure… Je te promets de te dire ce qui ne va pas et ce, avant la Saint-Valentin… À demain. Me manques…_

Blaine alla aussitôt dans sa salle de bain et attrapa à nouveau un rasoir et entrepose une lame contre sa peau, contre ses précédentes entailles pratiquement masquée qu'il rouvrit aussitôt en appuyant plus fort qu'avant. Blaine crispa son visage de douleur tout en ouvrant sa bouche pour expirer la douleur, et il appuie encore plus profondément encore. Son poignet trembler de plus en plus et la douleur envahissait tout son corps, ses yeux roulèrent en arrière et il s'arrêta. La douleur laissa rapidement place a cette semblable de mieux qui l'apaise alors que son sang coulèrent contre la porcelaine de l'évier, ruisselant sur son bras qu'il finit par essuyer et bander après une quinzaine de minute à saigner de plaisir, de soulagement. Son reflexe en revenant dans sa chambre est de prendre en considération son message.

**De Kurt Hummel :**

_J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra… Je n'aime juste pas quand tu es mal et que tu me rejettes mais je comprends. À demain, au garage à vélo du lycée._

Blaine ne prit guère la peine de répondre, bien trop épuiser par sa scarification lui donnant une pâleur effrayante. Il s'allonge alors sur son lit avec un mal de tête énorme mais le sentiment d'être mieux. Rapidement, il fut transporter dans un état second qui l'endort progressivement, jusqu'à ce que son rythme cardiaque se calme, et Blaine finit par tomber de fatigue, s'endormant rapidement. Kurt quant à lui resta bien trop pensif à l'agressivité et aux secrets de Blaine, se demandant bien à quel point ses secrets peuvent être lourds pour qu'en parler lui soit une de rigueur et si dur à dire…

À son réveil, Blaine fut pris de douleur à son poignet et il ne suffit que d'une chose, regarder ses entailles pour comprendre la douleur. Hier il s'est mutilé et a été plus profond que la dernière fois et ses veines qui se réparent peu à peu lui font ressentir, mais après tout il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Sortant de sa chambre et allant sous la douche, lorsque l'eau chaude frappa ses entailles encore fragile il cria quelque peu de douleurs arrêtant aussitôt de mouillé son bras qu'il plaqua contre la vitre et se débrouilla comme il le pouvait. Lorsqu'il en sortit il s'empressa de bander son poignet et il se mit à se parler.

- Merde… Si Kurt voit ça il… Réfléchit Blaine, réfléchit…

Il finit par finalement se bander la main par la même occasion, ce sera plus simple de simulé un coup de poing dans le mur pour cause de remords qu'une mutilation pareil. Prenant une tenue rapide tout en prenant garde de prendre sa veste en cuir noir, il s'élança enfin au garage et prit son vélo et partit sans déranger son père encore en train de se préparer ou de dormir, et au pire il en à juste, rien à faire voulant éviter tout regard. Blaine arriva au lycée quasi simultanément avec Kurt qui, se gara non loin du parking à vélo comme d'habitude.

- Hey sa… Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé avec ta main ? S'exclama Kurt.

- Oh euh… J'ai frappé mon mur hier après que tu sois parti…

- Qu'est-ce-que tu peux être con parfois… Fais voir…

- Je me suis mit ce qu'il faut c'est bon.

- Et tu avais besoin de mettre autant de bande au poignet et si peu sur ta main ?

- Bon. On se dit bonjour ou on trace ? S'énerva Blaine.

- Bonjour. Se moqua Kurt.

- Rho approche… Grogna Blaine en l'attrapant et déposant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Bande de pédale ! Ria Azimio et sa bande.

- N'y va pas, laisse-les parler ça ne changera rien… Soupira Kurt en tenant fermement Blaine.

- Je n'aurais pas été méchant avec toi hier soir, j'aurais foncé sur eux pour te laisser trente secondes. Avoua Blaine.

- Plus on ignorera les remarques, moins elles seront présente et je sais que tu en as consciences.

- Qu'on m'insulte je m'en fous, c'est de toi qu'il s'agit je… J'ai mal pour toi quand ils font ça.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour vivre, mais de toi et de mes amis, et ma famille. Alors on va rentrer dans le lycée et on va se mettre dans notre salle de cours tous les deux d'accord ?

- Tu veux déjà…

- Oh mes gros pédés favori faites moi un bisou ! S'exclama Santana arrivant vers eux.

- Hein ?

- Rho ta gueule et embrasse-moi.

- Euh ?

- Bisou à la française Blaine, Pas le French Kiss, mais le bisou amical ! Insista Kurt.

- Ah, celui-là… Ria Blaine.

Blaine embrassa alors Santana ainsi que Brittany et se redresse pour être à la hauteur de Kurt, l'embrassant sur la lèvre du bas pour ne pas le rendre jaloux ce qui le fit rougir devant tout le monde.

- Ça va, Blaine ? Demanda Santana.

- Oui… Oui, merci.

- Et, ton… Poignet ? C'est quoi ça ?

- Le mur.

- Encore un con qui frappe le mur quand il fait une connerie, bravo bravo !

- Rho c'est bon, lâche-moi tu veux ? Dit-il en riant quelque peu.

- Bon, on rentre ? Il fait froid… Grinça Kurt des dents.

- Tu veux ma veste ?

- Non, non…

- Prend ma veste, tient. Dit-il en la retirant.

Blaine lui posa sur les épaules et lui frotta le dos tout en le plaquant contre son abdomen pour le réchauffer encore plus. Les filles finissent par rentrer et les garçons suivirent le mouvement n'attendant pas l'arrivée tardive de Rachel et Finn. Ils s'infiltrent dans les couloirs et passent par des chemins plus longs mais moins empruntés pour arriver tranquillement à la salle de cours. Kurt reprit quelques couleurs et le rougissement de son bout de nez dû au froid s'amenuisent au fil des secondes.

- Ça va mieux ? Demanda doucement Blaine.

- Oui, merci tu peux…

- Garde ma veste, je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Mais tu as la chair de poule, enfin tu as des frissons tes poils de bras sont dressés.

- Je t'ai dis, que je n'en ai pas besoin Kurt. Souria Blaine lui embrassant le front.

- Ok, bon tu restes là je vais au toilette j'en ai pour deux minutes d'accord ?

- Ok, comme tu veux, je ne bouge pas j'exécute ! Ria Blaine.

- A toute.

- Ouais.

Kurt alla aux toilettes pendant que Blaine lui se retourna vers les filles et échangea quelques peu avec elles. Lorsque Kurt entra dans les toilettes dans le couloir d'à côté il se passa de l'eau chaude sur le visage et se frotta énergiquement ses mains jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvrit et se ferme avec fracas. Il bondit de peur et se retourne et découvre un homme de l'équipe d'Azimio s'avancer à lui pour aller vers l'urinoir. Son regard est assez effrayant et Kurt baissa des yeux.

- Un problème ? Tu veux peut-être me la tenir ?

- Tu n'es pas Azimio ou Karofsky, je n'ai pas peur de toi.

- Dis bien à ton cher, Blaine… Qu'on veille sagement à ce qu'il fasse ce qu'on lui a demandé. Dit-lui bien, que le moindre faux pas, il le sentira. Dit-il avec un sourire narquois avant de se mettre à uriner contre le mur finalement.

Kurt ne sachant pas du tout de quoi ce gars parle, finit par partir en courant des toilettes pour rejoindre le couloir et rejoindre Blaine.

- Hey te…

Blaine reçu une gifle qui interrompu toutes les discussions. Blaine fit craquer sa mâchoire tout en baissant des yeux, ne sachant pas pourquoi et surtout qu'est-ce-qui à bien plus se passer pour que Kurt s'énerve à ce point. Il comprit lorsqu'il vit l'homme au loin le saluer avec un grand sourire. Blaine regarda Kurt avec un regard désolé mais si menaçant qu'il partit aussitôt se jeter sur le jeune en rouge marchant paisiblement.

- Hey, toi. OOH ! Retourne-toi ! S'énerva Blaine en hurlant dans le couloir.

- Un problème, Anderson ? Dit-il en se retournant certes mais avec ce sourire moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis à Kurt ! Dit-il d'une voix plus basse mais toujours aussi provocante et haineuse en l'ayant plaqué contre le mur.

L'homme était suspendu par son col de gilet et regardait toujours Blaine avec se sourire si narquois et moqueur.

- Oups ! Je pensais qu'il le savait, c'est dommage…

- Tu te fous de ma gueule en plus ? Ria Blaine en le lâchant.

L'homme commença à partir et se prit un simple coup de pied dans la cheville le faisant valsait et lorsqu'il se retourne, frappa Blaine qui lui enchaîna aussi les coups contre lui. Quelques coups seulement partis avant que des professeurs et Sue Sylvester n'interviennent pour les séparer.

- Anderson, dans mon bureau immédiatement. S'énerva Sue en le poussant.

Blaine s'essuya les lèvres saignantes quelque peu en regardant Kurt qui lui resta de marbre et le regarda avec déception voir, dégoût et se retourne vers les filles. Blaine s'installe devant le bureau de Sue, qui ferma la porte avec fracas et s'assois dans son fauteuil de cuir.

- Mais putain à quoi tu joues Anderson ?

- Il m'a provoqué.

- Tu te payes ma tête ? Tu m'aurais dis ça de l'autre je veux bien croire mais là… Ce jeune n'est pas un cancre !

- Il m'a provoqué d'accord ? Est-ce-que j'y peux quelque chose moi si dans ce foutu lycée il y a des gens qui s'en prenne aux autres qui n'ont rien demandé ? S'énerva Blaine.

- Ce soir tu resteras ici, ton père viendra te chercher. Je l'appellerais dans la journée pour le faire venir, je ne peux pas cautionner des violences dans mon lycée.

- Je suis viré, c'est ça ? Dit-il cyniquement.

- Va donc en cours, tu sauras ça ce soir quand j'aurais pris la décision avec ton père. Dit-elle sèchement.

Blaine soupire et quitte le bureau en baissant des yeux regagnant le couloir de sa salle de cours, dévisagé pas beaucoup. Blaine revient alors vers Kurt et se prit un simple vent, Santana lui faisant comprendre du regard qu'il n'avait absolument rien dit.

- Kurt… Excuse-moi pour l'avoir frapper…

- Ce n'est plus mon problème.

- Kurt, regarde-moi… Soupira Blaine.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, quand tu seras capable de tout me dire peut-être que j'accepterais de te parler, mais pas avant.

- Kurt s'il te plait… Je…

- On doit y aller, ça sonne. Dit-il en l'interrompant et entrant dans la salle de cours.

Blaine finit par entrer dans la salle de cours s'installant malgré tout au côté de Kurt qui ne lui adresse ni un regard, ni une seule parole. Le fait se répète également lors du cours suivant, et à la pause Kurt trouva une excuse pour l'éviter de nouveau. Blaine cru perdre Kurt, perdre pied tout simplement et se sentie pris au piège. Son anxiété se fit sentir au cours avant la pause déjeuner, ses mains tremblèrent à forte vitesse l'empêcha d'écrire correctement et même si Kurt fit mine de rien voir, il reste toute fois inquiet mais tout aussi rancunier.

- Anderson au lieu de rêvasser, au tableau.

- Monsieur je…

- Au tableau j'ai dis. Insista le professeur d'économie.

Mettant ses mains contre ses jambes pour ne plus qu'on observe son tremblement il marcha jusqu'au tableau et attrapa la craie et n'écouta pas ce que le professeur lui disait, clignant beaucoup trop des yeux. Lorsqu'il posa le bout de la craie contre le tableau avec fracas, il en casse un morceau et sa tête bougea quelque peu sur le côté et en arrière.

- Et bien allez Anderson, plus énergique ! Allez ! C'était dur le réveil ce matin ?

Blaine se retourna tout en gardant la clé appuyer sur le tableau et bascula en arrière. Son crâne heurta le rebord de l'estrade et toute la classe se leva. Kurt se leva aussitôt et alla près de lui tout autant que Santana, juste à côté.

- Hey, Blaine… Blaine, aller reviens avec nous… Allez Blaine ! S'exclama Santana.

- Désolé… Soupira Kurt avant de lui mettre une grande gifle aller-retour sur ses joues.

- Uuuuuh…

- C'est bon, il est parmi nous… S'amusa à dire Santana.

- Je…

- Anderson, ça va ? Demanda le professeur.

Ses yeux bougeant trop vite, il reparti dans les pommes et se réveilla aussitôt. Santana fini par le conduire à l'infirmerie pour qu'il puisse se reposer et se détendre alors que Kurt lui reprit la lourde tâche d'écrire au tableau avec une nuance de culpabilité et d'inquiétude à l'égard de Blaine. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, l'infirmière trouva sa tension trop haute et anormale due a un stresse trop présent. Il reste alors allonger au côté de Santana pour se calmer avec aucun son sans la pièce et sans aucune vue, dans le noir afin de favoriser la baisse de tension a un taux normal.

Ils restèrent là, à ne rien dire pendant une longue demi-heure. Santana s'occupa en caressant avec son pouce la main de Blaine toujours tremblante mais moins.

- Est-ce-que tu dors ? Murmura Santana.

- Non…

- Et si tu me disais ce que j'ai raté ? Il s'est passé quoi, Kurt ne m'a rien dit…

- Le gars que j'ai tabassé…

- Ouais, et bah ?

- Il a fait comprendre à Kurt que… Qu'on me faisait chantait…

- Oh super… Dit-elle d'une voix guère prometteuse.

- Santana regarde dans quel état je suis de savoir qu'il sait surement tout… Tu crois vraiment que je suis capable de lui dire ? Je n'y arriverais jamais j'ai trop honte et j'ai trop peur pour lui et je…

- Hey, stop calme-toi et pense à toi maintenant. Kurt est très bien là où est actuellement, c'est-à-dire en cours, et il ne lui arrivera rien. Maintenant tu dois penser à toi et te calmer à tout prix Blaine.

- Tu crois qu'il m'en veut ?

- Si je te dirais non, je te mentirais. Mais je vais m'assurer qu'il comprenne que tu lui diras tout, comme tu lui as promis logiquement hier-soir. Mais que c'est extrêmement dur pour toi. Qu'il doit être patient.

- Je viens contrôler ta tension Blaine. S'exclama l'infirmière en allumant la lumière. Tend ton bras s'il te plait. … Treize, sept, c'est mieux tu vas pouvoir retourner en cours. Pour ta lèvre tu veux que je te…

- Ça ira, ce n'est qu'une coupure minime. Ça passera. Dit-il sèchement.

- Bon bah tu peux t'en aller, mange bien à midi, c'est très important car tes vitamines sont basses maintenant.

- Ouais, ouais. Dit-il avec sarcasme et quitte l'infirmerie au côté de Santana.

Revenant en cours le professeur demanda si ça allait mieux, ce a quoi Blaine haussa simplement les épaules et retourne s'installer à sa place et découvre que Kurt lui avait pris son cours. Blaine lui sourit simplement et replonge son nez sur la lecture de ce cours avant de comprendre ce qui se passait au tableau.

- Tu m'as fais peur… Murmura Kurt.

- Ta beauté m'a fait chavirer. S'amusa à dire cyniquement Blaine sans levé les yeux de son livre.

- C'est à cause de ce que tu me caches… Qu'on te fait chanté c'est ça ?

- Monsieur, est-ce-que je peux ressortir, je ne sens pas très bien… S'exclama Blaine.

- Pour cinq minutes, prenez donc vos affaires et partez manger. S'exaspéra le professeur.

- Merci Monsieur.

Blaine réunit rapidement ses affaires et quittent rapidement la salle, laissant Kurt sans réponse. Blaine sent que l'étau se referme sur lui et qu'il est maintenant coincé sur le fait qu'il devra bien dire la vérité à Kurt. Cette vérité qui lui démange, et lui ronge la vie depuis qu'il est à McKinley. Blaine vagabonda dans les rues de Lima en direction du Lima Bean Café pour se restaurer et dans l'espérance de n'être rejoint par personne. Sortant de cours, Kurt attendit ses amis qui allèrent au réfectoire du lycée tandis que Brittany et Santana elles, décident d'aller à l'extérieur.

- Hey, Kurt vient avec nous, ne reste pas tout seul, on va au Lima Bean Café.

- Si tu veux, de toute façon il doit sûrement être dans les rues alors…

- En tout cas, je sais qu'il aura besoin de temps. Répondit Santana.

- On verra bien mais maintenant je sais ce qui ce passe… Et quelque chose me dit que tu le savais toi aussi non ?

- Je ne peux pas te répondre, je ne suis pas lui.

Il finit par les suivre de plus près et s'installe avec elles à la cafétéria de la ville. Kurt ne remarqua pas Blaine dans son coin en premier, ce n'est que quand il décide d'aller commander un café qu'il vit Blaine. Kurt se détourne vers Santana qui lui fit signe d'aller le voir et il cède. Kurt s'installe en face de Blaine vraisemblablement ailleurs mentalement.

- Hey…

- Tu viens me dire que tu romps ? C'est ça…

- Non, Blaine je viens voir comment tu vas.

- Et toi, comment tu vas ? Demanda Blaine regardant toujours par la fenêtre.

- J'irais mieux si tu me disais tout.

- Sue va sûrement me virer, elle convoque mon père ce soir.

- Elle ne le fera pas.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais ?

- Car même si tu t'es battu elle sait que tu es comme mon garde du corps. Et mon harcèlement l'avait beaucoup perturbé. Elle ne le fera pas.

- Au pire, je n'en ai rien à cirer maintenant. Grogna Blaine croisant enfin le regard de Kurt.

- Écoute, je me fous ce que qu'on m'a dit d'accord ? J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, mais maintenant que je sais en partie ce que tu me caches, ce sera dure, très dur pour moi de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je ne veux pas que ça se termine toi et moi, je ne veux pas que des gens comme Azimio te rende, nous rende la vie dur d'accord ? Alors prend ton temps, et on avisera toi et moi, mais si tu restes seul avec ton problème, tu ne t'en sortiras pas Blaine, c'est ce dont j'essaie de te faire comprendre tant de fois…

Blaine soupire et réunit ses affaires pour partir.

- Et ça ne sert à rien de te mutilé. Ça ne fera qu'une chose, m'inquiéter. C'est trop dangereux ce que tu te fais Blaine, arrêtes ça.

- Ce ne sont pas tes problèmes. Dit-il avec un sourire assez froid et quitte le café.

Santana lança un regard noir à Kurt pour l'inciter à le rejoindre et après plusieurs minutes d'hésitations, il finit par lui aussi prendre ses affaires et partir à la recherche de Blaine, le rattraper et lui parler. Kurt finit par le retrouver sur un banc non loin de là et s'installe à ses côtés sans dire un mot. Ils restèrent la, silencieux un long moment. Un moment pesant et lourd pour Blaine qui se voit simplement espionner dans ses moindres faits et gestes, toujours obliger d'être accompagner, et ne pas pouvoir être seul, comme il l'est chez lui. La main de Kurt vient se coller à sa cuisse et le masse tendrement pour le rassurer.

- Tu veux ta veste ? Tu trembles…

- Elle te va bien, garde-la je te la donne. Dit-il simplement.

- Ok, donc vu que c'est la mienne et que je vois que tu as froid, je te la donne pour te réchauffer. S'exclama Kurt en lui mettant.

- Pourquoi tu es autant gentil avec moi ?

- Parce que je tiens à toi et qu'on est ensemble ? Question con.

- Tu sais… Si tu veux tout savoir je peux…

- Pas maintenant, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. Je veux…

Blaine soupire avec force et son visage se ternit beaucoup plus mais son regard vient enfin croiser celui de Kurt.

- Je veux que toi et moi on se fasse pleinement confiance, qu'on ne se cache rien. Mais ce n'est pas le moment pour toi de me dire ce qui se passe. Tu es trop fragile aujourd'hui, donc j'attendrais un moment plus propice, car je ne veux pas te conduire aux urgences.

- Donc tu m'en veux toujours ?

- Il y aura toujours ce blocage entre nous tant que tu ne me diras pas la vérité ça c'est certain mais on peut, toi et moi le résoudre ce problème. Mais pour ça je veux que ta santé soit meilleure, et pas comme là. Et une fois que tu m'auras tout dit, tu vas devoir te plier à mes conditions, sinon toi et moi ça sera terminer. Pour de bon.

- Tout ce que tu voudras Kurt… Tout ce que tu voudras… Soupira Blaine.

- On va retourner au lycée et une fois là-bas tu vas… Tu ignoreras tout le monde, sauf la bande d'accord ?

- Mhm…

- Tu te sens capable d'y retourner sans piquer de crise de nerf et retomber dans les pommes ? Demanda Kurt.

- Ouais, ce n'est pas la mort non plus.

Ils regagnent pas à pas le lycée et s'engouffre dans les couloirs, partant s'isoler à la bibliothèque pour faire assoir Blaine et être tranquille, sans avoir le risque d'être provoquer ou autre problématique pouvant avoir lieu au lycée. Kurt revient avec un livre qu'il aime beaucoup et le montre à Blaine.

- C'est quoi ? Ce n'est même pas en notre langue !

- C'est un livre français oui, c'est une biographie sur la reine Marie-Antoinette. J'aime beaucoup ce livre.

- Et… Tu as réussis à le comprendre ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Bah oui, tu sais… Le français je le pratique depuis tout petit, si je ne participe pas à l'orale en cours c'est que je ne veux pas être mis en valeur.

- Je suis nulle en français.

- Je sais, j'ai remarqué ça, prend ce livre, lit-le.

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

- Car il m'a apprit à mieux me débrouiller et que je suis très admiratif de cette femme qui a, lancé la réelle mode. C'est aussi elle qui a fait mettre l'applaudissement pour tous, et non pas qu'en non-présence de sang bleu. Cette femme est comme un mentor pour moi.

- Ok c'est bon, je le lierais promis. Dit-il en lui arrachant des mains.

- Va faire valider l'emprunt je t'attends ici.

- Euh… Je n'ai pas ma carte… Je n'ai pas payé pour…

- Bon bah je reviens, je le mets à mon nom ce n'est pas non plus la mort.

Kurt s'absente et revient avec le bouquin qu'il plaqua contre la main de Blaine, celle sans bandage et regarda son très faible sourire, mais n'en dit rien préférant regarder Blaine paisible mais pas toujours autant rassurer. La sonnerie retentissant, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours et enchaînèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin de journée. Kurt accompagna Blaine jusqu'au bureau de Sue Sylvester et attendit dans la salle d'attente de savoir ce qu'il en adviendrait pour lui.

- Bien, installez-vous messieurs. Donc comme je vous ai dis au téléphone… La situation devient conflictuelle et inquiétante. Blaine n'en est pas à son premier coup malheureusement et je me devais de vous parler de cela de vive voix, dans mon bureau.

- Qu'est-ce-qui te prend toi aussi d'être comme ça hein ? C'est le divorce qui te monte a la tête ? Demanda son père.

- Non, non ce n'est pas ça…

- Blaine comprend-moi… Tes excès de provocations sont de plus en plus fréquent, et la violence je ne cautionne pas, si tu as un moindre problème tu nous dois la vérité.

- Il a juste eu une phrase déplacé, mon poing est partie. Marmonna Blaine.

- Blaine, la violence ne résout rien !

- Oui, tiens tu peux le dire ça hein Papa… Cracha Blaine.

- Bon… McKinley High est un établissement public, de ce fait je ne peux pas décider d'un simple point pareil un renvoi. En revanche, je suis apte à te sanctionner à des travaux d'intérêt généraux, mais te connaissant…

Sue marqua un temps d'arrêt et le silence envahit soudainement le bureau jusqu'à ce que cette dernière sorte de son silence.

- J'entends vos difficultés financière, de transport. Votre fils, Monsieur Anderson n'est pas un cancre et dangereux, cependant je pense que vous devriez, vous émettre une sanction éventuellement, un simple avertissement ira pour cette fois-ci Blaine, mais la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi intransigeante avec toi.

- Merci en tout cas de votre appel, je m'occuperais de lui pour sa punition, bonsoir Mrs Sylvester. Dit-il en lui serrant la main.

Les Anderson quittent alors le bureau de Sylvester et Kurt les raccompagnent jusqu'à l'extérieur, la voiture de son père étant garer juste à côté de la sienne. Blaine détacha son vélo et le mit dans le coffre de son père et ferme le capot en suivant.

- Alors ?

- Simple avertissement et j'ai dis a votre proviseur que je le punirais.

- Et vous allez le faire ?

- Comme si j'allais punir mon fils de se défendre. Ria son père.

- Papa… Je ne veux pas rentrer. Soupira Blaine.

- Tu veux venir chez moi ? Demanda Kurt.

- Tes parents ne sont pas au courant, donc téléphone à ton père Kurt et demande lui son accord, sans quoi on part.

- Ok !

Kurt s'écarta et téléphona à son père, expliquant la situation, la journée et l'éprouvant stresse de Blaine. Burt soupira d'épuisement et de lassitude, mais cède à son fils qui revient avec un grand sourire sur son visage. Son père repartit alors seul, et Blaine lui, monta à son aise dans la voiture de Kurt qui prit le chemin de la maison, un trajet silencieux simplement rythmé par le bruit du tactile de l'iPhone et ses quelques notifications.

- Hey, je suis là ! S'écria Kurt.

- On est au salon !

- Tu viens ?

- J'ai besoin d'être seul un peu si ça ne te déranges pas ?

- Ok, va sur mon ordinateur, fais comme chez toi de toute façon.

Blaine alla s'isoler dans la chambre pendant que Kurt alla au salon et explique pourquoi Blaine n'est pas avec eux à cet instant. Burt grommela quelque peu mais compris, par l'insistance et l'émotion de Kurt qu'il valait mieux le laisser digérer cette lourde journée. Kurt ne sait guère comment aborder le sujet mais il regarde Carole et tout vient naturellement.

- Les jeunes arrivent à se faire du mal, et lui c'est son cas. Il se mutile. Soupira Kurt.

- Son père est au courant ? Demanda aussitôt Carole.

- Non, seulement moi, Santana et vous maintenant. Je ne veux pas que d'autres le sachent. Il m'avait promit d'arrêter, mais visiblement…

- Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? Demanda Carole.

- Essaye si ça te fais plaisir, moi je n'ai pas envie de monter maintenant. Soupira Kurt.

- Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ? Demanda Burt.

- Simplement, regardons la télévision ça m'ira.

Carole monta les marches de l'escalier et frappa à la porte de chambre, et finit par y rentrer surprenant Blaine sur internet jouant a un jeu en ligne visiblement. Elle lui tapota l'épaule et Blaine éteignit le jeu, tournant sur la chaise vers elle.

- Kurt m'a dis que ta journée s'est mal passée ?

- Ouais, mais ça va hein. Dit-il en détournant son regard de celui de Carole.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu as a ta main ?

- Rien. Dit-il en regardant le sol.

- Je peux voir ? Tu sais, je suis infirmière.

Blaine cède, et défait sa bande couvrant la main et vient a son poignet et malgré l'épaisseur cela coller et Blaine insista jusqu'à ce que Carole y dépose sa main et lui fit un regard attendrissant. Ensembles, ils partent dans la suite parentale et elle le fait asseoir sur la lunette du Sani-broyeur de sa salle de bain. Elle lui mouilla alors à l'aide d'un gant son bandage qui se détacha des croutes de ses entailles libérant ainsi sa mutilation. Elle attrapa des produits et lui désinfecte chacune de ses plaies avec précaution et tendresse et ne lui pose strictement aucune question au plus grand de son soulagement.

- On va laisser respirer pour ce soir et demain matin on te remettra une bande d'accord ?

- Vous ne me jugez pas ?

- Tutoie-moi.

- Tu ne me juges pas ? Soupira Blaine.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Parce que c'est mal ce que je me fais…

- Tu veux me dire pourquoi tu as commencé ?

- J'avais mal, je me sentais mal, pour Kurt. Je lui ai très mal parlé alors j'ai voulu rouvrir les plaies.

- Tu peux t'en vouloir de mal lui parler, mais tu n'as pas à te…

- Ça me punie, ça me détend, ça m'apaise. Rétorqua immédiatement Blaine.

- Kurt n'aime pas que tu te fasses mal comme ça tu le sais ?

- Ouais…

- Alors pourquoi tu continues ?

- Parce que, au moins je prends conscience que ce que j'ai fais c'est mal.

- Kurt s'inquiète quand tu es tout seul chez toi, il a peur que tu recommences encore et encore et que tu ne puisses t'arrêter.

- J'arrête c'est promis.

- Cette fois-ci tu tiendras promesse ? Demanda plus sèchement Carole.

Blaine lui répondit simplement par un hochement des épaules et inclinant sa tête avec laquelle il fit signe que oui. Carole le prend alors dans ses bras et Blaine enfonça son nez dans son épaule et respira bruyamment comme s'il retenait ses larmes de couler. Cette accolade durant quelques secondes, Blaine quitta son étreinte et la regarda avec un sourire en coin très faible.

- On va descendre et manger ? ça sent la cuisine je crois que les garçons nous ont préparé quelque chose de bons. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Carole ?

- Oui, Blaine ?

- Merci. Dit-il simplement. Pour ça… enchaina le bouclé en bougeant son bras.

- C'est normal ne me remercie pas.

Ils descendent les escaliers et se mettent à table et sont gentiment servis par Burt et Kurt. Blaine ne cacha pas ses entailles que Burt ne cessait de regarder. Lorsqu'il reçut un coup de pied de Carole ce dernier arrêta de dévisager Blaine qui ne se contentait que d'une chose, joué avec la nourriture dans son assiette. Kurt, très agacé fit claquer ses couverts.

- Maintenant tu arrêtes de rêvasser et tu bouffes, c'est clair ? Tu veux encore tomber c'est ça ? S'énerva Kurt.

- Désolé Kurt… Soupira Blaine.

- Mange ! Insista Kurt d'un regard persuasif.

Blaine finit par manger sous les yeux ébahit de Carole et Burt, observant l'autorité qu'il a envers Blaine, une autorité impressionnante et peu déplaisante quand on connait la situation de Blaine, si instable. Une fois la fin du repas, Burt proposa de regarder un film, ce à quoi Kurt déclina tout en regardant Blaine, préférant passer sa soirée seul, en compagnie d'un Blaine toujours aussi tremblant qu'au lycée. Une fois la vaisselle faites, Kurt rejoignit Blaine à l'étage et l'observe sur un jeu en ligne visiblement très concentrer.

- Tu joues ?

- Ouais, ça me détend. Marmonna Blaine.

- Ok, moi je vais prendre ma douche et je me mets au lit aussitôt je lierais un livre, tu peux jouer autant de temps que tu le veux.

- Ok, merci. Dit-il simplement.

Kurt alla comme prévu sous sa douche et en ressortit une demi-heure après laissant son parfum de vanille envahir sa chambre. Blaine lui ne décrocha pas des yeux de l'écran et continue de jouer sans déranger Kurt dans sa lecture. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure qu'il décide de se changer et de retirer ses vêtements pour regagner le lit se tournant pour éviter le regard de son petit-ami.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de te tourner comme ça, je ne vais pas te bouffer où t'engueuler.

- J'ai simplement honte de moi Kurt.

Kurt posa son livre sur la table de nuit et se redresse dans son lit.

- Honte ?

- Je ne suis qu'un minable qui se taillade les veines pour se punir de mal agir envers son petit-ami…

- Blaine, regarde-moi, s'il te plait.

Blaine finit par se retourner et pose son regard dans celui de Kurt.

- Tu comptes énormément pour moi, mais quand nous sommes tous les deux, rien ne peut et ne doit-nous atteindre. Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne regrette aucun de tes faux pas avec toi, car tu n'es pas quelqu'un de parfait, et je ne recherche pas une perfection, mais une personne comme toi. J'ai besoin de t'avoir près de moi, tout comme je suis sûr que toi aussi tu en a le besoin. Mais tu ne dois pas être aussi inquiet quand tu es chez moi, ni quand on est que tout les deux d'accord ?

- D'accord mais… Mes problèmes seront toujours là et tu seras toujours préoccuper par moi et mes soucis et je ne veux pas de ça Kurt tu… Tu comptes beaucoup également à mes yeux, bien plus que quiconque mais j'ai… J'ai peur que quand je serais capable de tout te dire tu t'enfuis, parce que ça arrivera, je te perdrais et…

Il s'en arrêta la et les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues si creuses et si épuisé. Kurt sentit sa gorge se serrer et glissa son pouce contre le long de la joue de Blaine, découvrant à nouveau la réelle personnalité de Blaine, celui d'être fragile et désorienté, perdu et sans roue de secours, sans parchemin pour l'aider. Le Blaine anxieux et fort à la fois, ce Blaine qui se colla aussitôt contre lui, se serrant fortement contre lui et sentit tout son corps trembler le long du sien. Kurt pencha ses lèvres vers l'oreille de Blaine.

- Quand tu m'auras tout dis, je te fais la promesse que plus personne ne te fera souffrir, plus personne ne te mettra dans un tel état car, personne n'a le droit de t'anéantir, je veillerais personnellement avec Santana à ce que plus personne ne te fasse de mal, tu m'entends Blaine ? Tu n'es plus seul.

Continuant de pleurer contre l'étreinte de Kurt, Blaine se vida émotionnellement et finit par cesser de trembler, se décollant du corps de Kurt. Kurt qui, monta à califourchon sur Blaine et lui embrasse alors les lèvres tout en descendant le long de sa mâchoire.

- Kurt… Dit-il en pleurant encore quelques peu. Pas maintenant…

- Je ne te demanderais rien en retour, je veux juste que tu oublies tout quelques instants, d'accord ?

- D'accord… Dit-il en reniflant.

Kurt balada ses mains contre le poignet de Blaine et vient sceller sa main dans celle de Blaine et continue de descendre le long de ses clavicules qu'il baise avec passion et patience, glissant peu à peu contre son torse prenant rapidement un téton entre les deux et lui donne quelques coups de langues.

- Kurrt…

- Laisse-toi faire, ne penses plus. Murmura Kurt en lui baisant le téton.

Kurt embrassa son torse si musclée, dont la respiration devient folle, faisant ainsi ressortir son abdomen qu'il lécha et mordilla quelques peu. Sa main se détacha de celle de Blaine et alla se poser sur la boule grandissante sous ce boxer gris.

- Kuurrrt ! Ohhh… Grogna Blaine.

Lui souriant simplement, il préféra s'attaquer a son bas ventre qu'il lécha avidement et avec grande vitesse, faisant ainsi frémir Blaine qui perdit ses moyens, encore plus quand il ne sentit plus son boxer serrer sa verge en érection, rapidement mise en bouche par Kurt qui ne perdit aucune seconde.

- Dieu que tu me fais du bien Kurrt… Soupira Blaine.

Faisant rouler sa langue le long de la verge tout en lui frictionnant son prépuce à l'aide de sa langue et de ses lèvres, Kurt se laissa guider au rythme des grognements de Blaine devenant de plus en plus intense et irréguliers, encore plus lorsque la main droite de Kurt vint chatouiller son torse si follement et durement en action. Les lèvres de Blaine tremblèrent et Kurt sentit que tout arriver.

- Kurrt… Je… Oh…

N'étant pas certain il préféra laisser Blaine éjaculer sur son torse et l'essuyait avec son tee shirt au pied du lit. Kurt remonta de sous les draps et se coucha contre l'épaule de Blaine qui, pour le remercier l'embrasse passionnément et durant de longues secondes.

- Tu es l'ange qu'il me fallait Kurt… Soupira Blaine entre deux baisers.

- Maintenant essaie de dormir, on a une longue journée demain. Dit-il simplement.

Blaine resserra son étreinte contre celle de Kurt et fermi les yeux, éteignant la lumière à l'aide de l'interrupteur à sa portée. Par « longue journée » Blaine sait que cela signifie parler, et devoir enfin tout expliquer à Kurt et pour la première fois, peut-être que ce sont ses phéromones après cette fellation imprévue qui lui font penser ça, mais pour la première fois il se sent enfin capable de parler et de dire la vérité sur sa situation, trouvant en Kurt ce réconfort si étincelant et voyant à des kilomètres à la ronde. Blaine colla encore plus son corps contre celui de Kurt et s'endormit avec un large sourire timide s'affichant sur son visage. Un sourire que Kurt ne manqua pas de contempler à nouveau.

* * *

- Promis, il y aura une chanson (très poignante) dans le prochain chapitre ! À très vite et lâcher vos reviews les amis


	10. Chapter 10

Le dixième chapitre, on y est...

J'ai eu plusieurs messages que ce soit ici ou ailleurs, concernant l'actualisation de ma page Fanfiction qui dit que The Fear Of Falling Apart est ma dernière fiction, définitivement. Je tiens à être précis et répondre ainsi à tous.

Oui, The Fear Of Falling Apart est ma dernière fiction. J'ai crée tout de même, trois fiction en l'espace d'un an (moins d'un an même), j'ai fais des journées de dingues, entre les études, les projets web, mon emploi en service sociale, bref c'était très dur de se faire une vie privée dans tout ça. Pour être plus clair, je n'ai pas eu de vie privée cette année. Je me suis totalement dévoué pour tout ce que je viens de cité. Donc, ayant fini d'écrire cette fiction le vingt et un octobre dernier, j'ai oui, actualiser mes pages afin de dire que c'est la dernière. Toute fois, avant même de commencer celle-ci, j'avais l'idée d'une quatrième fiction, et depuis peu, d'une cinquième (la cinquième est hors Klaine).

C'est donc le temps, et seulement le temps qui me dira si, après mars 2015 (mois d'arrêt de cette fiction) que je verrai si, je reprends l'écriture pour sortir mes idées. J'aimerai beaucoup les publier, les créer pour commencer, mais si cela doit faire que je passe 2015 sans avoir de vie privée, je ne sais pas. Le temps me donnera réponse, mais généralement, si je dois faire des sacrifices pour faire ce qui me passe par la tête, j'exécute donc...

Advienne que pourra.

- Côté review et la fiction :

Le Chapitre Dix marque l'arrivée du Angst que je souhaitais mettre en avant. Je n'en dirais pas plus, mais pour les gens qui sont là pour le Angst vont enfin être satisfait. Quant aux autres, je sais que vous allez à la fois me haïr et m'aimer. C'est le jeu. Que dire pour éviter les spoilers...

C'est un chapitre qui sera toute fois jolie. Et oui, l'optimisme de Blaine est un peu déplacé, ce qui n'est pas le cas de la magnifique gifle de Kurt. Je vais conclure ce côté review et fiction par un mot : _révélation. _

Oh et... Mes citations sont toujours à la hauteur du chapitre donc... Parfois elles sont indices, soyez vigilant(e)s. Je dis ça, je dis rien...

* * *

_« Plus haute est la faveur, et plus prompte est la chute. »_

_- Destouches_

* * *

**####**

Les jours passèrent et la date fatidique du bal de la Saint-Valentin approcher à grand pas, et Blaine n'avait toujours pas réussit à se calmer pour ire à Kurt, tout ce dont il lui cache. À chaque fois, il fut pris d'une crise d'angoisse manquant de faire un malaise. Kurt alla régulièrement dormir chez Blaine et vice-versa depuis le malaise. A vrai dire, pas un jour arriva sans que l'un ou l'autre ne fût séparé. Burt était évidemment pas toujours satisfait de cette situation mais en voyant l'état morale et physique de Blaine, si abattu et dénué d'humeur, il ne pouvait refuser à Kurt de passer du temps avec lui tant les souvenirs des vacances de Noël lui revenait à l'esprit.

Ce soir là, Kurt raccompagna Blaine chez lui pour passer un peu de temps avec lui et surtout, dormir chez lui. Burt avait finalement céder, Kurt dormira ce week-end chez les Anderson sous certaines conditions évidemment, être méfiant et vigilant d'Henri Anderson. Malgré tout, Burt n'était jamais apaiser lorsque son fils alla dormir chez Blaine, toujours cette inquiétude qu'il redevienne colérique à n'importe quel moment.

- Tu fais comme chez toi moi je vais prendre ma douche. Marmonna Blaine entrant dans le vestibule d'entrée.

- Pas si vite ! Blaine ! Marmonna son père.

- Quoi ? Soupira Blaine.

- C'est la surprise ? Demanda Kurt.

- La surprise ? Répéta Blaine.

- Tu me suis ? Souria son père.

- Je déteste vos cachotteries, ce n'est pas croyable ça, depuis quand vous vous aimer vous deux ? Cracha Blaine.

Le regard d'Henri croisa celui de Kurt qui sourit en coin. Kurt n'a jamais aimé et ne l'aimera sans doute jamais après tout ce qu'il a plus faire à Blaine, mais pour son bien, et pour subvenir aux besoins moraux de Blaine, il est prêt à faire un effort, et dont préparer une surprise. Ils regagnèrent le salon, et Blaine vit un changement de place des meubles, gagnant beaucoup de place et voit enfin un salon clair et chic loin du lugubre salon de ces dernières semaines. Le printemps pointant d'ores et déjà son bout de nez, même si ce n'est pas le jour-j. La verrière de la salle à manger en face du salon illumine de plein fouet la grandeur et la majesté perdue enfin retrouvé de la maison.

- C'est pour ça que vous étiez souvent au téléphone et que j'ai du dormir aussi par la même occasion trois jours chez Kurt ? On n'a pas l'argent pour…

- Blaine si j'ai fais ces quelques changements avec l'aide de Kurt c'est que je peux nous le permettre.

- Mais ce n'est pas finit ! Ajouta Kurt en se retournant vers Blaine.

- Quoi ce n'est pas finit ? Souffla Blaine.

- Ton père m'a demandé ce qui te ferait le plus grand bien, et plaisir. J'ai répondu, un renouveau et un retour en arrière.

- Je ne comprends rien du tout c'est normal ?

- Allez suis-moi ! Ria Kurt en lui prenant la main avec force.

Kurt l'amena à l'étage et lui fit découvrir que sa chambre est devenue une tout autre pièce. Les quelques affaires de sports, de musculations qui reposait jusqu'alors dans le garage se retrouve dans cette chambre d'enfant qui n'avait rien d'idéale pour un adolescent comme Blaine. Blaine haleta à la vue de voir que ce n'est plus sa chambre…

- Mais où est ma… Oohhh ! Doucement tu vas me faire tomber ! Ria Blaine dans les escaliers.

Ils prirent la direction de l'aile Sud de la maison, là où se trouvait son ancien salon de musique. Kurt se mit devant les deux portes de ce salon et lui fait fermer les yeux. Kurt ouvre les deux portes et fait entrer Blaine, rapidement rejoint par son père. Blaine trembla d'impatience et Kurt déposa sa main dans la sienne.

- A trois. Un… Deux… Trois…

Blaine resta bouche-bée et lâcha subitement la main de Kurt. Son lit était entre les deux grandes baies vitrée montant jusqu'au plafond, orientée vers la cheminée sur laquelle y est accrocher… Un écran plat. Sur le côté de la porte vers la baie vitrée donnant sur le lac repose son grand bureau avec l'ordinateur avec en face, une commode avec des photos de lui et de Kurt qui attira aussitôt son attention. Kurt échangea un regard satisfait avec Henri qui décide de les laisser seul et ferme les deux portes derrière Kurt.

Kurt alla dans la direction de Blaine qui tenait un cadre dans ses mains et ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu pour l'heure. Là où reposait l'étagère de livre de partition repose désormais un piano de scène. Certes c'est loin d'être un piano droit ou à queue des plus grandes marques, mais le piano est là avec sa guitare sur son tréteau juste à côté et Blaine comprit pourquoi Kurt fut absent plusieurs heures hier soir après les cours. Ses pieds l'amenèrent directement au devant du piano reposant sur un petit meuble de fortune et de son tabouret touchant simplement la structure du piano avant de se retourner vers Kurt et de le voir assis sur un fauteuil au centre de la pièce sous le lourd lustre de cristal.

- Kurt c'est…

- Je sais que cette pièce comptait beaucoup pour toi alors j'ai voulu en faire ta chambre, elle est plus lumineuse, spacieuse et puis plus isolé des autres pièces. Tu pourras sortir dans ton jardin tranquillement et tu pourras simplement être en intimité ici car elle est isolée du reste de la maison.

- Le piano à du coûter si…

- Non. Je l'ai payé avec ton père. Les fauteuils viennent de chez moi, de la cave ils étaient avant dans notre salon j'ai pensé qu'ils seraient mieux chez quelqu'un qui en aurait l'utilité. Ta chambre est majestueuse et la peinture est si belle, ses boiseries si Versailles… C'est ton palais ici.

- Notre palais Kurt. Souria Blaine restant au piano.

- Tes vêtements principaux sont dans la commode où tu as pris le cadre et le reste est dans l'armoire juste à côté de toi. Blazers, pantalons de costumes… Chino… Bref les vêtements qu'on ne doit pas plier.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi ce changement… Enfin c'est…

- Comme je te l'ai dis, tu aimais cette pièce, alors…

- Pourquoi un piano, pourquoi tout ça Kurt je… Je ne comprends pas…

- Parce que je suis inquiet pour toi et que cette pièce symbolise beaucoup. C'est ton cocon. Et je voulais que ça devienne une pièce de force, de bonheur et d'amour, et pas comme ta chambre d'enfant à l'étage, tu as une chambre de grand, car tu es un grand homme à mes yeux, et pour ceux des gens qui t'aiment. Tu as besoin de reprendre de zéro, cette chambre est un renouveau. Voit-ça comme, un cadeau ?

- Merci pour tout ce dont tu fais pour moi en si peu de temps ça me touche beaucoup tu sais… Dit-il en s'installant sur le tabouret de son piano.

- Je t'aime c'est tout. C'est comme ça, c'est juste normal.

C'est la première fois que Blaine entendit cette parole venant de Kurt, « je t'aime ». deux mots et demie qu'il n'est lui-même pas en mesure de prononcer par sa timidité et la crainte de tout faire basculer à la seconde même où il dira la vérité sur lui et tout ce qui s'en suit… La peur, la peur que tout se brise en morceaux. Blaine finit par se tourner vers son piano et s'amusa à y jouer quelques mélodies pour le bon plaisir de Kurt, et la musique de piano devient plus vivante et existante… Pourtant l'ambiance devient plus lourde alors qu'un orage s'abat sur la ville dont la pluie frappa avec force les grandes baes vitrée de la pièce.

**Don't bury me,don't let me down  
Don't say it's over 'Cause that would send me under.  
Underneath the ground  
Don't say those words  
I wanna live but your words can murder  
Only you can send me, under under under…**

Kurt sentit sa gorge se nouer et ne connait pas cette chanson, mais la voix rauque de Blaine et son agilité à partir dans une voix si rauque et mélancolique suffisent à lui glacer le sang, fixant toujours Blaine et cligna très rarement des yeux.

**I… Die everytime you walk away,  
Don't leave me alone with me,  
See, I'm afraid.  
Of the darkness and my demons,  
And the voices, saying nothing's gonna be ok.  
I feel it in my heart, soul, mind that i'm losing.  
You, me, you're abusing  
Every reason i have left to live.**

Le regard de Blaine croisa pour la première fois celui de Kurt lui faisant signe de s'approcher. Kurt se résout à s'approcher et s'appui contre le mur en le regardant ainsi jouer et chanter. Kurt est à la fois envoûté et ému, sentant comme un message dans cette chanson, lui qui ne chante jamais sans raison.

**Don't bury me,don't let me down  
Don't say it's over 'Cause that would send me under.  
Underneath the ground  
Don't say those words  
I wanna live but your words can murder  
Only you can send me, under under under…**

**Lost trust twenty one grams of soul  
All the sanity I've ever owned... gone  
But I'm still breathing.  
Through the thunder, and the fire, and the madness.  
Just to let you shoot me down again  
But I'm still breathing.  
I feel it in my veins, skin, bones that I'm losing.  
You, me, you're confusing every reason I have left to live.**

Kurt ne dit rien mais ce passage de la chanson le trouble et il ne sait plus si finalement, Blaine le pense où c'est simplement la chanson qui s'égare. Quoi qu'il en soit il resta concentré sur la prestation de Blaine plus émouvante que jamais par sa voix tremblante et sa voix portante dans cette pièce donc l'acoustique est simplement, magique.

**Don't bury me, don't let me down  
Don't say it's over 'Cause that would send me under.  
Underneath the ground  
Don't say those words  
I wanna live but your words can murder  
Only you can send me, under under under…**

**Chasing you but you don't look back  
Words are through that I can't take back  
Reaching out but I can't hold on to you, no.  
Chasing you but you don't look back  
Words are through that I can't take back  
Reaching out but I can't hold on to you.**

Don't bury me, don't let me down  
Don't say it's over 'Cause that would send me under.  
Underneath the ground  
Don't say those words  
I wanna live but your words can murder  
Only you can send me, under under under…

Kurt s'essuya les yeux énergiquement et rapidement pour éviter de déconcentrer Blaine dans sa dernière intonation plus douce pour marquer la fin de la chanson et regarde Kurt d'un regard désolé et si triste…

**Only you can send me under…**

Blaine donna la note finale et baissa aussitôt la tête, refusant de voir Kurt avec ses yeux rouges. Kurt qui, retourna s'assoir sur le fauteuil au centre de la pièce, rapidement suivit par Blaine qui prit sa main et la joignit dans la sienne.

- Tu… C'est moi qui te fais tomber si bas… Tu… Tu veux rompre ? Demanda Kurt.

- Cette chanson… Parle de mon attachement et de l'importance et du pouvoir que tu as sur moi. les passages dit « sadness » sur le fait que je tombe bas, ne te concerne pas, mais concerne mes démons. Je ne veux pas rompre Kurt.

- Ça me rassure… Renifla Kurt.

- Je te dois toute la vérité, et cette chanson est un message comme quoi que je ne veuille pas que toi, tu m'abandonnes avec tout ce que je m'apprête à te dire.

- Tu sais si…

- Kurt. Je suis prêt, ça a… Tout ça dure depuis trop longtemps, si tu n'es pas avec moi je fais une crise d'angoisse, ça devient ingérable cette situation, avec tout ce que tu fais pour moi, le plus beau « cadeau » que je peux te faire c'est de t'avouer tout ce que je te cache.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire, maintenant ? Demanda Kurt.

- Je suis prêt Kurt, je suis capable de te dire ce qu'i dire, j'ai juste besoin que tu me fasses une promesse… Soupira Blaine.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je veux que tu me promettes que… Malgré tout ce que je vais te dire, tu resteras… Mon ami ? Dit-il les yeux larmoyant.

- Je resterais ton petit-ami. Ton meilleur-ami Blaine… Aies confiance en moi. Je ne te lâcherais pas.

Blaine s'écarta de Kurt, allant voir la pluie s'abattre contre sa nouvelle chambre et observe la foudre s'abattre au loin de sa maison, émettant quelques grondements assez cassant. Kurt ne bougea pas de son fauteuil, écoutant la pluie s'abattre sur les carreaux des baies vitrées. Blain lâcha un soupire et sa voix prit une force et il se mit à parler.

- Lorsque je suis rentré à la Dalton Academy, j'ai été rapidement élu à la Présidence des Elèves, siégeant ainsi dans le conseil d'administration du lycée et de toutes les réunions. J'ai été également promu Capitaine de la chorale. Une chorale ayant son conseil elle aussi, avec des règles simples et efficace.

- C'était cool ? Demanda Kurt.

- Oh oui, très cool même, je me sentais aimé, et je mettais en valeur le plus de personne possible. Tu sais, c'est le capitaine qui chante aux compétitions, j'ai toujours fais ainsi mais on se s'est jamais croisé car l'an dernier vous avez perdus donc vous nous avez pas affronté. Mais j'ai voulu rompre cette tradition, et ça a fait l'effet d'une bombe…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Quand le directeur de l'école l'a appris j'ai été convoqué et m'a placé sous mandat par intérim jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau Capitaine arrive. Sebastian Smythe m'a éjecté et a pris la direction quelque mois pour partir en mandat intérim à son tour pour laisser place à l'actuel, Hunter Clarrington.

Un éclair frappa le bout de terrain de Blaine provoquant une immense lumière qui le fit s'écarter de la fenêtre. Toute fois il n'alla pas retrouver Kurt, et finit par reposer le cadre photo sur sa commode et regarde par la fenêtre à côté.

- Sebastian est quelqu'un de… Très attirant, je ne te cacherais pas que j'ai couché avec lui.

- C'était avant que tu sois avec moi donc ça me fait rien.

- Sebastian me plaisait beaucoup et il l'a ressentit et à commencer a se servir de moi… Etant assez facilement poilu, il me faisait aller chercher de l'alcool pour la ramener dans l'école tu vois ?

- Et toi, craquant pour lui tu as pris le risque d'être viré avec l'alcool dans l'école pour lui faire plaisir.

- Voilà !

- L'amour rend aveugle, ça s'est bien finit.

- Puis Hunter est arrivé. C'est là que les choses ont totalement changé et n'ont plus étaient les mêmes.

La voix de Blaine changea du tout au tout et un lourd silence envahit la nouvelle chambre de Blaine, laissant place aux grondements et a la pluie battante. Kurt fit racler sa gorge et se tourna vers Blaine qui regarda toujours à travers la fenêtre.

- Si tu veux t'arrêter là, tu peux, je ne t'en voudrais pas, tu as fais un très grand effort jusque là.

- Je te dois la vérité Kurt, je continue.

- Tu es certain ?

- Pour nous, pour moi, je continue.

- Ok… Murmura Kurt.

- Hunter m'a très vite lynché en me frappant très souvent et en m'enfermant, d'où ma claustrophobie. J'ai échoué dans la direction des Warblers selon-lui, et sa force de comment il me tabasser a effrayé mes anciens amis des Warblers, du coup ils se sont tous rangés vers lui. On me déchirer les vêtements, on me pousser, m'enfermer et on…

- Qu'est-ce-qu'ils t'ont fait Blaine… Dis-le moi je ne te jugerais pas. Je t'aime quoi qu'il en soit.

- Ils m'ont forcé de leurs faires des choses… On m'a fais des initiations comme… Avaler leurs… Boire leurs pisses, pardon, et… Ils… Ils m'attacher a un poteau de basket et me criblé de paint-ball alors que je n'étais qu'en boxer et frapper partout.

- Partout ? Demanda Kurt.

- Partout. Insista Blaine d'une voix rauque mais calme. Ils m'ont eut aux chantages pour l'alcool, me menaçant de m'enfermer et me bruler avec des cigarettes comme ils le faisaient quand je n'étais pas toujours correcte avec eux…

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis à tes parents ? Au directeur ?

- Parce que Sebastian est le fils d'un puissant homme, tu le sais et Hunter… Son père est assez haut gradé au Pentagone vois-tu. Ce sont des gosses de riches à fortes puissances politiques. J'avais tout simplement très peur Kurt.

- Tu as plus souffert que moi avec Karofsky… Conclu Kurt.

- Ça on s'en fout Kurt, je n'ai plus de marques, ça me hante encore mais je n'ai plus des marques physiques. Parfois mon cerveau pète un câble et je ne me contrôle pas mais ça c'est normal, tu sais ce que sais puisque tu as aussi été victime de harcèlement.

- En effet… Soupira Kurt.

- Le problème c'est qu'Hunter est un accro à la coc'. Et j'ai servi de réceptionneur de commande. Et parfois Hunter ne payer pas toujours, et je me faisais tabassé… Menacé aussi… Hunter à finit par payer ses dettes mais depuis ce jour m'a toujours menacer pour ne pas que je le dénonce… J'allais en pleine nuit à l'infirmerie de l'école, je volais les seringues et je le piqué lui et Sebastian a l'héroïne. Parfois c'était des hormones pour les performances de danses…

Blaine marqua un temps d'arrêt, un temps suffisant pour Kurt de se lever et se poser en direction de Blaine qui finit par croiser son regard. Kurt garda son sang froid et sa voix douce et réconfortante tout en posant son regard aimant dans celui de Blaine.

- Tu as fais des choses contre son grès car tu étais pris au piège Blaine, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour tout cela, c'est terminer d'accord ?

- On arrive enfin au vif du sujet… Ria cyniquement Blaine.

- Je suis prêt.

- Quand j'ai été transféré à McKinley, ils m'ont lâché la grappe mais ils m'ont vite attrapé a la sortie, un peu plus loin a l'abri des regards et m'ont tabassé, et ont reprit les menaces.

- Quelles sont les menaces ? Demanda Kurt.

- Détruire le Glee Club pour espérer prendre votre place. Sans quoi, ils me dénonceront au directeur de la Dalton, et à la police pour trafique de drogue. Et s'attaquer à toi par la même occasion.

L'ambiance se glaça aussitôt dans la chambre toujours ambiancer par le tonnerre dehors et la soudaine coupure d'électricité. Kurt resta abasourdie par autant de révélation mais s'attaquer à pire comme menace au fond de lui. Les trafiques forcé que Blaine à fait sont et resteront très grave mais Kurt s'en moque tellement à cet instant, la seule chose qui compte à ses yeux est, la sécurité de Blaine et maintenir son équilibre.

- Approche… Murmura Kurt.

- Azimio se charge de me provoquer, et de me mettre des ultimatum, en te menaçant pour être sûr que je ferais ce qu'on me demande, et je dois passer à l'action plus tôt que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Dit-il avec des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Tu vas détruire le Glee Club ?

- Je dois gâcher les performances de la Saint-Valentin, de manière à ridiculiser les New Directions et ainsi, le principal Sylvester prendra la décision de fermer le club, les Warblers de la Dalton Academy seront ainsi de nouveau en course et toi et ton club, à néant.

- Blaine tu…

- Mais je ne peux pas Kurt ! S'énerva Blaine. Je ne peux pas parce qu'après je serais viré de McKinley, tes amis m'en voudront et toi aussi, mais si je ne le fais pas, ils me dénonceront, et s'en prendront à toi car ils seront dans la salle le jour-j tu comprends ça ? Je suis foutus, je n'ai pas le choix !

Kurt lâcha un profond soupire et se réinstalle dans le fauteuil. Blaine tourna en rond silencieusement et vient se poser en face de lui à genoux et prit ses mains qu'il fit plaqua contre les siennes. Ses yeux si brillant et larmoyant se posèrent sur ceux de Kurt qui ne le regarda pas avec dégoût ni énervement, il le regarde tout simplement.

- Tu me détestes ? Dit-il d'une voix inaudible.

- Non… Non ! Pourquoi je te détesterais Blaine ? Tu n'as pas fais ça avec volonté, tu as eu le couteau sous la gorge ! Mais c'est terminé tout ça.

- Tout ça… Nous ?

- Non ! Soupira Kurt. Pas ça, mais les menaces, c'est finit maintenant, on va tous les deux affronter ça.

- J'ai déjà essayé de… De m'en sortir mais c'est impossible Kurt… Ils m'espionnent chaque jours, ils savent toujours ce que je fais c'est… Ils sont trop fort tu comprends ? Si moi je n'arrive pas à les battre et à m'en sortir, alors comment toi et moi nous pourrions ? Santana veut bien mais…

- Attend… Santana sait tout ?

- En partie, mais toi tu en sais beaucoup plus qu'elle Kurt… C'est elle qui m'a fait comprendre que je devais t'en parler, et que les secrets de ce type ne servent à rien, ils ne font que propager des malheurs.

- Puis je m'en fous ! Blaine tu dois savoir que maintenant tu n'es plus seul et qu'on va pouvoir en parler au Glee Club, on t'aidera tous. Hunter et Sebastian n'ont rien contre toi qui pourrait dire que tu as touché à tout ça.

- Les poches de drogues ?

- Mhm, elles étaient usagers ses poches, bonbons sûrement, tu es un gourmand !

- Tu crois vraiment que les flics croiraient à ce genre de truc ? Ria cyniquement Blaine.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils iraient jusqu'à te dénoncer alors qu'ils sont tout aussi fautif que toi.

- Leurs parents sont puissants.

- Ouais et alors ? Tu sais que s'ils ont un appuient politique pour un truc comme ça et que ça remonte jusqu'à la presse… Les mandats des parents sautent ? Trop de conséquence irréversible les attendent s'ils te dénoncent.

- Alors qu'est-ce-que je dois faire Kurt ? Demanda Blaine d'une voix totalement épuisé et mourante.

- Pour ce soir rien. Ni ce demain ni même après. Je suis fier de toi car tu as réussis et sans vraiment craquer, à tout me dire. Je sais et j'imagine à quel point c'est dur pour toi donc on va y aller progressivement d'accord ?

- Mhm…

- Je ne t'en veux pas, je suis fier de toi d'accord ? On trouvera une solution.

- Je connais la fin de l'histoire, ça finira autrement, je te le promets, Kurt… Dit-il en s'élançant contre son étreinte.

- Oh… Je t'aime… Murmura Kurt contre l'oreille de Blaine.

- Je sais… Je sais… Murmura Blaine embrassant simplement sa joue.

- Hey les… Oh excusez-moi… Je viens vous apporter des bougies car visiblement nous n'aurons pas d'électricité ce soir… Marmonna le père de Blaine. Est-ce-que je dérange ?

- Non Papa, ça va, je parlais de quelque chose pas très cool avec Kurt et j'ai…

- Je parlais de ma mère et Blaine a eu un semblant d'émotion quand j'ai fais ressurgir un de mes vieux souvenir, pas d'inquiétude. Souria Kurt.

- Ok, je… Voilà, tu t'allumeras tes bougies avec ton briquet Blaine ?

- Ouais. On ne va pas tarder pour manger de toute façon. Dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux.

Blaine finit par se dégager du fauteuil ou est avachit Kurt et se redresse pour prendre les bougies dans ses mains. Kurt arriva aussitôt et bloqua avec sa main le briquet. Blaine fronça des sourcils et le dévisagea.

- Va chercher des verres ou des chandeliers, mais si tu poses une bougie aussi droite et fine…

- Comme ma…

- Tais-toi, ça risque de prendre feu pour la maison donc… Va chercher des supports.

- Tout de suite, Hummel… Grogna Blaine.

Blaine revient après quelques minutes dans sa chambre avec quelques vieux chandeliers très poussiéreux, et a en avoir la toile d'araignée sur son épaule, il comprit qu'il revenait du grenier. Il se mit à en poser sur la table basse en face des deux fauteuils, sur la cheminée, sur les commodes et sur le bureau. Kurt passa derrière lui et les alluma toutes pour éclaircir la pièce qui devint de plus en plus sombre par la nuit noire et par cette macabre météo.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Kurt.

- Si je te dirais que ça va je te mentirais, si je te dis que je me sens plus soulagé, je te dirais une vérité. Je ne veux plus y penser maintenant, tu as bien vue dans quel état ça m'a mit juste parce que je savais que tu étais au courant partiellement, alors si on en parle de trop…

- Je n'ai pas l'intention qu'on en parle plus. Il y a plus important qui nous attend ce soir.

- Comme… ?

- Mhm, une surprise à laquelle je me suis préparé depuis un long moment maintenant.

- Toi et moi ?

- Tu verras. Dit-il en se mordant les lèvres.

Henri Anderson arriva au même moment et les fait venir à la cuisine pour manger ensemble un repas simple mais suffisant pour eux. En plein milieu du repas, le téléphone de Kurt se mit à sonner, c'était son père. S'excusant du regard, il partit en face, s'isoler dans le salon et s'installe sous la verrière.

- Oui Papa ?

- Tu es bien chez Blaine ?

- Oui, pourquoi cette…

- Tu as vus le bulletin météo ?

- Non, on a plus d'électricité par ce temps…

- C'est une tempête Kurt et une assez forte…

- Comment ça, une tempête ? Ouragan ?

- Non ! Ne t'en inquiète pas mais la nuit risque d'être très longue et d'une dure météorologique, c'est pour ça je tenais à m'assurer que tu étais à l'abri.

- Je suis bien chez Blaine et nous n'avons de toute manière pas l'intention de partir, mais étant donnée que nous n'avons pas d'électricité est-ce-que tu peux me dire à quoi je dois m'attendre ?

- Beaucoup d'orages, de grêle et de vents.

- Tu es sûr ce n'est pas une tornade ? Demanda d'une voix plus sombre, son fils.

- Reste à l'abris, et si ça souffle de trop descend à la cave. C'est compris ?

- Tu me fais peur… Souffla Kurt.

- Kurt, ça ira mais ne sort pas et ne reste pas proche des fenêtres.

- Chez eux il n'y a que ça ! Ria Kurt.

- Alors fermer les stores, tout de suite. Dit-il.

- Papa ? Papa ! Papa ! Cria Kurt.

- Tout va bien Kurt ? Demanda Blaine.

- Fermons les stores c'est une tempête.

- C'est électrique Kurt ! S'exclama Henri.

- Et bien on va devoir sortir pour les fermer sinon il y aura de la casse.

- Ok c'est bon j'y vais. S'exclama Blaine finissant rapidement son assiette et se lève.

- Non ! Pas tout seul.

- Kurt, toi tu restes là, je fais le tour de la maison ça ne risque…

La foudre coupa sa parole et le tremblement de celle-ci glaça son sang et celui de tous. Ce qui est certain c'est que celui-là n'est pas passé loin. Blaine sortit dehors et s'occupa de fermer les stores de la verrière malgré la difficulté d'attraper le store et surtout du vent. Il finit par y arriver mais tomba sur l'herbe par la force du vent et le fracas avec lequel le store de fermi.

- C'est ok ! Pouvait entendre Kurt, l'oreille collé à la verrière.

Surveillant le moindre faits et gestes de Blaine, Henri et Kurt n'attendit qu'une chose, le voir de nouveau rentrer. Une fois chose faite, Blaine revient totalement trempé par le garage. Blaine donna les clés de la voiture de Kurt à son propriétaire et alla dans la salle de bain aussitôt. Kurt alla dans la chambre et lui prit des vêtements. Lorsqu'il monta l'escalier et rentre dans la salle de bain il surprit Blaine nu, en train de se sécher avec énergie.

- Tes… Vêtements. S'exclama Kurt en restant en retrait.

- Ok, merci tu peux aller à la salle de bain d'en bas, je me douche et j'arriverais après, dans notre chambre.

Kurt sourit simplement et alla à celle du rez-de-chaussée et donna rendez-vous à Blaine dans sa nouvelle chambre, ou comme le dirait simplement Blaine, leur chambre. Blaine revient bien après Kurt, ce qui l'étonne. Les cheveux encore quelques peu humides, Kurt se demandait comment Blaine pouvait passer autant de temps dans une salle de bain, mais lorsque le chandelier qu'il porta dans sa main éclaira son bandage frais et surtout sentant énormément le désinfectant, il comprit que Blaine avait soigné ses entailles, sa mutilation dont il n'est pas fier.

- Je croyais que j'aurais été seul… Marmonna Blaine.

- Non, tu as passé du temps contrairement à moi, je n'ai pas amené mes crèmes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas en un week-end que je vais avoir la peau abîmé. Conclu Kurt.

- Pas faux. Dit-il avec un maigre sourire avant de se mettre sur sa chaise de bureau a l'entrée.

- Tu n'as pas fermé les volets d'ici.

- Car il n'y en a pas.

- Oh, espérons que rien ne cassera les carreaux.

- Ça n'arrivera pas. C'est pare-balle soi-disant.

Les grondements s'amenuisant au fil de la soirée permirent à Kurt d'être moins anxieux et de pouvoir profiter de la lueur des bougies, éclairant la peau de Blaine bien trop couverte à son goût. Ils passèrent plus de deux heures à ne rien faire et sans vraiment se parler. Un temps long sans parole observant Blaine lire la biographie écrite par _Antonia Fraser_ sur la dernière reine de France, Marie-Antoinette. Kurt se déshabilla doucement tout en faisant exprès de claquer sa ceinture contre le sol ce qui interloqué Blaine.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

- Je vais me coucher.

- Attend ! Attend, laisse-moi…

- Te laisser quoi ?

- Laisse-moi le plaisir de te pousser sur mon lit ? Dit-il avec un petit rire si timide qui fit craquer Kurt.

Blaine s'approcha de Kurt et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en embrassant ses lèvres pendant que Kurt expira bruyamment tout en jouant avec son col de polo. Blaine mordilla le lobe d'oreille de Kurt qui frissonna aussitôt.

- Tu peux, me le retirer je ne vais pas te tuer… Murmura Blaine.

Kurt n'attendit pas une seule seconde de plus et fit sauter le polo rouge de Blaine qui alla se poser au sol. Blaine concentra toute son attention sur Kurt qu'il poussa contre son matelas avant de le faire grimper plus haut et lui dévorer la mâchoire qu'il couvrit de dizaines de baisers tous, plus doux que le précédent.

- Blaine laisse-moi…

- Shhhh… Tes mains sont très bien au dessus de ta tête, tiens toi aux barreaux ok ? Dit-il en ayant un doigt sur les lèvres de Kurt.

- Mais si…

- Je te préviendrais, pour l'instant je m'amuse de toi ok ? Chaque chose en son temps Kurtsy.

- Kurtsy… Répéta Kurt en grognant.

- Un problème ?

- C'est sexy…

- Kurtsy, Sexy… Tu mixte les deux, chez moi ça fait Kurtsy. Dit-il en se replongeant dans le cou de son petit-ami.

- Oh… Qu'est-ce-que…

- Shhh…

- Blaine je… Ça tire… Aaaa… Ooohh !

Kurt roula des yeux tout en haletant de plaisir et de douleur, subissant de plein fouet le marquage de territoire, le fameux susson. Son dernier remonte au Nouvel-An et, Blaine s'y étant pris ce jour-là plus délicatement, il sentit moins la pression mais cette fois tout est différent. Blaine est sauvage et attentionné à la fois dans ses gestes ce qui rassure mais également inquiète quelque peu Kurt qui se laissa tout de même faire.

- Ton corps est sublime Kurt… Grogna Blaine en déposant ses baisers humides le long de son abdomen.

- Blaine je… Oh c'est… Oui voilà comme ça… Naaan là tu me chatouilles… Ria Kurt. Oh putain ! Gémit Kurt.

- Et là tu gémis. Grogna Blaine en accentuant ses mouvements de langues à l'intérieur du nombril de son petit-ami.

Kurt donna des coups de bassins contre le nez de Blaine qui rapidement reprit le contrôle et plaqua son torse contre le matelas tout en grignotant avec son autre main, l'évacuation du boxer pressant sa verge mais avant Blaine eue une bien bonne idée. Il se redressa et embrasse Kurt sur la bouche et donna un coup de bassin faisant ainsi toucher leurs érections.

- Ooohhh ! Oh putain… Grogna Kurt entre quelques baisers.

Blaine, satisfait de son petit coup, redescendit et hauta le boxer de Kurt pressant aussitôt cette verge droite devant ses yeux qu'il caresser avec ses lèvres sans la mettre en bouche. Il regarda avidement Kurt frémir et pousser quelques frissons à sortir de sa bouche quand vient enfin le moment tant attendu. Il glissa, après avoir baiser le bout, cette verge en sa bouche et écouta le grognement de stupeur sortant de la bouche de Kurt qui, serra les barreaux du lit un peu plus fort ne prenant guère en compte la foudre s'abattant non loin de là.

La main de Blaine vient toucher le scrotum de Kurt qu'il malaxa aussi quelque peu avant de sentir le liquide séminal se verser dans sa bouche. Ce liquide freina Blaine qui se stoppa malgré l'envie de Kurt de voir ce dernier continuer.

- Si je continue on ne pourra rien faire d'autres.

- Oh… Ok… Putain! S'exclama Kurt. Pas mes… Oh bah siiiii…

Ne pouvant s'occuper gentiment de sa verge bien longtemps, Blaine s'amusa à embrasser les testicules de Kurt jovialité et amusement sans faire durée trop longtemps ce plaisir voyant bien que Kurt ne tiendrait pas vraiment plus longtemps si cela dure. Il finit par remonter en baisant son torse jusqu'aux lèvres qu'il effleura simplement.

- Tu veux toi aussi jouer un petit peu, avant de…

- Oui, ça me…

- Ok pousse-toi. Souria Blaine prenant alors la place de Kurt.

Kurt n fit pas exactement les mêmes choses que Blaine, ne préférant pas s'attarder à son lobe d'oreille, il préféra porter son attention sur autre chose, les poignets. Dans un premier temps, il couvrit celui sans les entailles de baisers doux, qui ne firent pas vraiment de sensation érotique, simplement du bien- pour finir à l'autre poignet, bander. Kurt lui hauta le bandage qu'il jeta au sol et caresser les entailles de Blaine, simplement.

- Si tu ne te ferais pas ça, j'aurais plus l'embrasser tout comme l'autre, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer comme moi je t'aime. Dit-il en y faisant simplement frotter ses lèvres.

- Kurt, je…

Kurt descendit sa tête vers les tétons qu'il s'amusa à baiser bruyamment et relâcher avec fracas écoutant les quelques « aww » sortant de la bouche de son Blaine. De là, il pouvait déjà sentir son érection taquiner celle de Blaine encore couverte par son boxer. Kurt fit le choix de descendre encore un peu plus pour tracer les lignées de son abdomen qui se contracta dès lors que sa langue effleura la première lignée.

- Tu me rends dingue quand tu fais ça… Soupira Blaine.

- Et si je vais plus vite…

- Oohhh putain ! Oh… Han bordel… Fouuuu… Kurt tu… Ooohhh !

Blaine n'en pouvait plus, adorer autant qu'on lui lèche les abdos, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cela lui procurerait un tel effet, mais Blaine enfonça sa tête contre l'oreiller et contracta ses muscles au maximum pour le plus grand plaisir de Kurt et de sa langue qui nicha son nid l'intérieur du nombril quelque peu poilu de Blaine. Sa langue si douce et délicate fit frémir Blaine à nouveau. Blaine balbutia et prit enfin la parole avant que Kurt ne glissa sa main dans son boxer.

- Excite-moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plus que dur Kurt ok ?

- Dur comment... ? Comme la dernière fois ?

- Ouais, comme la dernière fois, sans aller jusqu'au bout.

Blaine ne savait pas sur le coup si Kurt comprenait le terme de « dur » évidemment qu'elle sera dur, mais elle doit être dur, il ne l'explique pas c'est comme ça, Kurt comprendra. Sa main glissa et pressa l'érection de Blaine en une fraction de seconde qui voit sa respiration interrompu le temps que son boxer ne s'extirpe de ses jambes. Kurt masturba quelque peu Blaine pour la voir bien en jovialité et la mit aussitôt en bouche.

- Oohhh… Orrr… Ouais vas-y… Kuurrrtt… Grogna tendrement Blaine se léchant les lèvres.

Il glissa sa main contre le crâne de Kurt et appuya quelque peu pur entendre quelques bruits dans la gorge de Kurt, des bruits de crépitements et de retiens, un son parfait pour ses oreilles. Kurt fit rouler sa langue le long de l'érection de Blaine se rythmant à la respiration de ce dernier qui devient de plus en plus folle. Kurt s'arrêta après avoir presser avec ses lèvres la verge.

- C'est bon, c'est dur !

- Tu me tues Kurt… Ria Blaine. Attend, allonge-toi je vais chercher ce qu'il faut.

Blaine se leva de son lit et un éclair frappa au loin, illuminant intégralement la pièce au moment où Blaine ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et y sortit un flacon ainsi qu'un préservatif. Il se retourne vers Kurt.

- Est-ce-que tu t'es… Nettoyé à l'intérieur ?

- Oui, je… J'ai fais ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas que…

- Ok, parfait. Dit-il simplement en refermant le tiroir et reposa le gant.

Il revient sur le lit et allongea Kurt sur le ventre. Kurt trembla quelque peu au fait de ne pas pouvoir voir complètement Blaine qui posa le flacon après en avoir verser le long de l'entrée de Kurt qui frissonna de stupéfaction à l'idée de sentir une huile essentielle sentant la vanille se frotter à son rectum. Blaine se pencha sur lui et massa le dos de Kurt qui se démentit.

- Je te masse avec l'huile qui fait aussi lubrifiant pour te détendre car tu vas être très tendu… L'odeur et le fait que je te masse va te permettre de te sentir mieux.

- Ça commence déjà à faire effet… Marmonna Kurt d'une voix enjôleuse.

- Maintenant je vais caresser avec mon doigt ton entrée, comme ça… Pour étaler le lubrifiant et humidifier mon doigt, reste totalement détendu d'accord ?

- Mhm, ok.

Blaine continua de jouer avec l'entrée de Kurt et finit par y glisser un premier doigt et sentit que Kurt se tendit aussitôt. Il décida de murmurer des paroles douce contre son oreille et glissa plus profondément le doigt qu'il bougea quelque peu à l'intérieur tout en exécutant quelques vas et vient doux.

- Est-ce-que ça va jusque là ?

- Ça brûle et ça me gêne mais oui, ça va…

- Je vais faire quatre ou cinq va et vient rapide, j'y entrerais un second doigt et je recommencerais à être doux d'accord ?

- Vas-y je te fais confiance.

Blaine embrassa la nuque de Kurt et s'exécuta. Il fit quelques va-et-vient rapide et prend plaisir à écouter le grognement de Kurt qui finit par devenir un glapissement pour finir par un petit cri de frustration.

- Shhh… ça va il est entré… Ça va ?

- Oui… Fouuu… C'est… C'est bon.

- Même topo, je vais agiter les doigts rapidement et un troisième viendra. Une fois que ce troisième sera en toi…

- Ooohhh…. Tu m'as menti ! S'exclama Kurt de douleur.

- C'est un mensonge pour un bien, sens… Je bouge mes trois doigts et tu n'as pas mal.

- Oh… Ah, y'en a… Ah oui trois… Balbutia Kurt.

- Je vais continuer à les bouger pour t'habituer, je vais également les bouger à l'intérieur de toi pour que ma verge entre facilement et sans que tu aies mal d'accord ?

- Ce n'est pas désagréable, je te fais confiance mais… S'il te plait, pas comme ça…

- Dans cette position ?

- Ou…Oui, je veux, je veux te voir.

- On fera ainsi quand tu seras totalement à l'aise. Dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

Blaine continue de doigté Kurt avec douceur de lenteur également. Puis il vient par aller plus vite et écouta Kurt grogner de plaisir. Il continue quelques secondes et finit par sortir ses doigts de Kurt et prit alors le préservatif, l'enfilant sur sa verge pendant que Kurt s'était positionner sur le dos. Les regards se lient et Blaine posa ses bras à côté des côtes de Kurt.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Je… Oui, vas-y.

- Ne me quittes pas des yeux, Kurt et tout ira bien. Dit-il se rapprochant de lui.

Kurt regarda Blaine se rapprocher et sentit le gland de Kurt frotter contre son entrée, suivit de la verge descendant tout doucement en lui. Kurt se raidit lorsque la moitié fut entrée et Blaine crispa un peu de douleur.

- Détend-toi, concentre-toi sur mes yeux et rien d'autre, sinon je ne pourrais pas ressortir, ni aller plus loin. Tu dois me faire confiance Kurt tu en as la force. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra mais détend-toi… Dit-il en l'embrassant.

Kurt finit par se détendre et Blaine entra intégralement en lui et se stoppa pour habituer Kurt qui cligna des yeux en guise de signal. Blaine entreprit alors quelques vas et vient doux et agréable pour Kurt qui garda la bouche ouverte et les joues rouges. Blaine lui caressa la tignasse de Kurt tout en s'exécutant délicatement avec ses mouvements de bassin, claquant quelque peu les fesses de Kurt avec son scrotum.

- Est-ce-que ça va jusque là ? Demanda Blaine.

- Tu es très doux… Souffla Kurt retenant ses cries de plaisirs.

- Tu souffles… ?

- C'est pour éviter que ton père ne m'entende… Ria Kurt.

- Concentre toi sur ta respiration, si tu ne veux pas trop « crier » alors accentue ton rythme cardiaque et ta respiration, tu grogneras de plaisir ça…

- Ohh…. Blaine tu es si doux… Mais va plus vite… Grogna Kurt.

- Voilà, bah comme ça. Et si c'est ce que tu veux…

Blaine alla de plus en plus vite à l'intérieur de Kurt qui frémit et trembla à la fois. Sentir la verge de son être qui lui est cher se frotter à sa peau de cette manière, à cet endroit reste un privilège et un cadeau. Blaine étant si doux et si compréhensif que cela donna encore plus de charme pour sa première fois. Pourtant, Blaine pouvait lire dans le regard de Kurt une gêne.

- Tu veux quoi Kurt ? Tu ne veux pas me demander quelque chose je le sens…

- Mas…

- Quoi ?

- Branle-moi ! S'écria Kurt.

- Oh wow, doucement… Dit-le plus tendrement…

- Non ! J'en meurs d'envie… Grogna Kurt de frustration en faisant frapper sa tête un peu plus profondément contre l'oreiller.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres… Kurtsy… Dit-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

Blaine se redressa et laissa en panorama, sa propre érection rapidement pris en main par Blaine et surtout, les abdominaux de Blaine très serrer et visible de par sa respiration saccadé et son excitation la plus pleine et joyeuse qui soit. Blaine masturba Kurt en rythme synchroniser avec ses vas et vient en Kurt. Blaine sentit que Kurt perdit peu à peu pied et que son éjaculation approcha à grand pas. Il décida de frapper un peu plus fort son intérieur et de le masturber plus fortement encore et ce qu'il imaginer arriva sous ses yeux.

- Plus vite… Blaine plus vite je… Oh putain de…

Kurt se libéra dans la main de Blaine tout en ayant été pulvérisé mais avec tendresse et dévotion. Kurt venait de rendre l'âme dans cette partie mais son souffle et son regard si comblé scintillant dans l'obscurité de la pièce alimenta cette envie de terminer brillamment. Blaine colla alors son front contre celui de Kurt et accentue ses vas et vient jusqu'à lui-même sentir perdre pied.

- J'espère que cette… Tu me rends si amoureux de toi… Souffla Blaine entre quelques gémissements bruyants.

Kurt sentit une pression frapper le préservatif et son intérieur, comprenant que si Blaine s'affala sur son corps c'est bien pour une raison, lui aussi venait d'éjaculer. Kurt ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre décida de tout bonnement mettre ses mains dans le dos de Blaine le collant ainsi encore plus contre son propre torse, restant ainsi de longues minutes le temps de reprendre leurs esprits.

Blaine quitta l'entrée de Kurt, et fit un nœud à son préservatif qu'il mit dans la poubelle sous son bureau et prit l'amabilité de prendre un mouchoir en papier pour essuyer sa verge mais également son torse, et le torse de Kurt, puis il revient dans le lit et se glissa sous les draps avec lui. Kurt se colla aussitôt contre le torse de Blaine ou il y déposa sa tête.

- C'était magique Blaine… Murmura Kurt.

- Tu as suivis mes conseils et tout s'est bien passer. Dit-il en caressant avec son pouce le bras de Kurt.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais être aussi doux et aussi réconfortant, j'avais peur malgré que j'étais prêt, et toi tu as tout fais pour que je sois le plus à l'aise avec moi-même et avec toi.

- Le but est d'aimer ce qu'on se fait Kurt, je n'allais pas être aussi brusque alors que pour toi c'est une première. Je t… Je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas te faire du mal, c'est tout simplement normal que j'ai été aussi doux et attentionné, tu sais c'est comme ça et pas autrement… Maintenant tu devrais t'endormir, ça te fera du bien.

- M'oui, tu as raison… Marmonna Kurt se serrant encore plus contre lui. Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi, Kurt, moi aussi… Dit-il simplement en lui baisant le crâne.

Blaine s'endormit bien plus tard après Kurt, préférant repenser à la réaction de Kurt à tous les aveux qu'il a fait plus tôt dans la soirée. Kurt à simplement réagit comme il l'aurait souhaitait, mais pas comme il s'y attendait. Blaine pensait tout simplement que Kurt lui en aurait voulu et serait partit aussitôt chez lui ne lui donnant plus de nouvelle, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Kurt est resté et ils ont fait l'amour, preuve de l'importance et de l'engagement qu'ils ont mutuellement. Kurt s'est offert à lui, et Blaine s'est occupé de lui. Cela est basique, mais pourtant pour Blaine qui malgré ses immenses rapports d'un soir, cette nuit fut comme un renouveau, une nouvelle première fois. Quelque chose de plus intense et d'affectueux. Il ne l'explique pas, c'est simplement comme ça. Kurt n'a pas fuit et au contraire, il se rapproche de lui malgré toutes les nouvelles qu'il se doit de digérer, il est encore là, et non ce n'est pas une imagination. Kurt est encore présent dans sa chambre, dans son lit, et toujours dans son cœur. Tout cela n'est pas un film ni une idylle passagère, Kurt et lui, ça marche pour l'instant et c'est ce qui compte. Cette proximité et cette confiance dont il a tant besoin, et dont Kurt alimente au plus haut point le rassure vraiment, beaucoup.

Le lendemain Kurt resta collé à Blaine dans le lit jusqu'à en sortir. Tout semble si bon ce lendemain matin, le réveil, le petit-déjeuner, la première douche commune, et même ramassé les débris dans le jardin semble être simplement, merveilleuse. Kurt est excité comme une puce et Blaine le voit très bien, il s'en amuse même. Le midi passa et ils étaient tout aussi joyeux, une joie qui étonna quelque peu son père de part l'exagération des regards mais n'y prêta pas vraiment attention.

- On y va ? Demanda Kurt.

- Euh, et ou ?

- Bah chez moi ! comme ça on y passe, dimanche et lundi on part au lycée, on pourra dormir un peu plus longtemps !

- Euh bah…

- Mais vas-y Blaine ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis aussi en week-end que toi tu ne dois pas profiter des tiens, allez file, prends des affaires et déguerpissez de ma maison !

- Merci beau-papa de m'aider ! Souria Kurt.

Blaine quitta la salle à manger et alla dans sa chambre remplir rapidement un sac de rechange. Kurt arriva peu après et ferma les deux portes en bois derrière lui.

- Est-ce normal que je sois aussi fou ? Demanda Kurt.

- Mhm… C'est que tu as aimé te faire prendre le cul avec divinité, donc je dirais ouais. Ria Blaine.

- Rho arrête d'être aussi vulgaire et embrasse-moi.

- Tu sais j'ai… J'ai beaucoup réfléchis cette nuit et je me sens vraiment mieux maintenant que tu sais toute l'histoire et je trouve même que… Tu as trouvé les mots qu'il fallait mais aujourd'hui je pète la forme… Demain je ne sais pas et peut-être que quand ils rentreront en contacte avec moi, de nouveau je serais de nouveau terrifié malgré que tout ça ne tienne pas la route…

- Quoi qu'il en soit Blaine, je te soutiendrais et on sera tous là pour toi. Assura Kurt en frottant les épaules de Blaine.

- J'apprécie ce que tu me dis, ça me donne un peu confiance en moi. Souria timidement Blaine.

- Tu es prêt à ce qu'on y aille ? Demanda Kurt en changeant de sujet.

- Ouais !

- Et tu as pris…

- Evidemment ! tu me prends pour qui ! Maintenant que tu y as goûtais tu vas avoir un sérieux mal à t'en passer ça je peux te le garantir. Grogna Blaine contre les lèvres de Kurt.

- Non, Blaine pas… Oh mon Dieu non pas maintenant. Ria Kurt.

- Tu n'aimes pas avoir ma main dans ton pantalon ? Demanda Blaine.

- Uuhh… Expira Kurt en se mordant la lèvre. On doit y aller, maintenant.

- Rho tu me saoules, tu gâches mon plan baise !

Partant avec son sac de cours et de rechange sur le dos, Blaine alla saluer son père et partit en direction du garage avec Kurt qui ne le quitta pas d'un centimètre. Blaine prit le volant au souhait de Kurt et pris alors la direction du quartier de Kurt.

- J'aimerais que le temps s'arrête et que nous continuions de vivre comme ça…

- Tu sais, si je pars à Los Angeles avec toi, tout pourra être possible !

- Tu aimerais partir en université, à Los Angeles ? Demanda Kurt.

- J'aimerais bien être dans les affaires, faire du management dans une Université de Los Angeles me plairait bien, et qui sait… Peut-être que je pourrais reprendre l'entreprise familiale.

- C'est un choix personnelle ou de ton père ?

- Mon père est dans les affaires, enfin il était… Et cette entreprise m'a toujours fasciner, c'était un avenir que l'on m'a tracé et c'est également un avenir que je souhaite. Je veux reprendre Anderson Corporation, et développer celle-ci.

- Et qu'en penses ton père ?

- Il n'en pense rien car je ne lui en ai jamais parlé encore, tu es je crois, la première personne qui apprend mon choix d'affectation.

- Oh… C'est ton choix de vouloir le dire à moi en premier ?

- Mhm, oui et non. J'en avais envie, car je sais que toi tu veux aller là-bas pour la mode et les studios. Du coup j'ai réfléchis à moi, à nous. Et ils y font de bonnes écoles de management sur Los Angeles, j'y trouverais mon compte. Nous pourrions être en collocation ce serait super je trouve.

- Oui ce serait une excellente idée même je dirais ! Insista Kurt.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas envie que toi et moi ça ne dure que juste pour le lycée. J'ai envie de bien plus, d'un après lycée.

- C'est pareil pour moi.

- Aussi longtemps…

- Qu'on le pourra. Finit Kurt.

- C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Souria Blaine au volant.

Kurt posa sa main sur la cuisse de Blaine qui sourit instantanément sans se déconcentrer de la route jusqu'à arrivée dans le centre-ville de Lima pour, s'engager chez les Hummel. La voiture de Finn n'est pas là, simplement celle de Burt et Carole. Kurt embrassa la joue de Blaine rapidement et descendit vers l'entrée de sa maison n'attendant pas une seule seconde, Blaine qui ferma la voiture tout en attrapant ses sacs. Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la porte il se voit attraper par Burt qui lui fit une accolade ainsi que Carole. Blaine ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi mais il apprécie ce chaleureux accueil, allant rapidement déposer ses affaires l'étage pour redescendre au salon où se trouve tout le monde.

- Pas de dégât chez toi du coup Blaine ? Demanda Burt.

- Aucun en plus on a dormit sans volet puisque…

- Kurt a changé ta chambre, on sait ! On sait. Ria Burt.

- Wow euh, ok…

- En tout cas Kurt tu es très excité aujourd'hui tu as bien dormis ?

- Oh mon Dieu si tu… Non faut pas que tu… Merde ? Grimaça Kurt.

- Oh le boulet… Ria Blaine cachant son rire avec sa main contre Kurt.

- Je ne veux pas savoir mais… Vous vous êtes…

- Oui j'ai tout prévu, protection, lubrifiant pour ne pas faire mal, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter ! Tout est bon !

- Oh oui tout est bon… Ria Kurt.

- Ouais bon… Evitons ces discussions sous mon toit voulez-vous ? Marmonna Burt.

- Est-ce-que tu as eu des problèmes Kurt, avec ça ? Demanda Carole. Tu sais je suis infirmière je peux répondre à tes questions.

- Pas en ma présence… Grommela Burt.

- Blaine m'a tout bien expliqué et il a été très doux avec moi, jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce serait doux à ce point. Répondit Kurt avec franchise.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Non Papa, ça s'est bien passé, et Blaine m'a fait, plaisir, et quand j'ai eu mal il s'est arrêter et à calmer mes douleurs.

- Donc… Tu…

- Donc Kurt à prit son pied car il n'est pas tombé sur un connard. Conclu Blaine. On peut changer de sujet ? Demanda Blaine aussi gêner que Burt.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous avez fait de beau hier ? Demanda Carole.

- Non mais tu te fous de nous ? Râla Burt. Elle se fout de nous tu es d'accord Blaine ?

- Euh bah… Ouais, un peu ! Franchement Carole c'est bien ! Oui on veut changer de sujet et non… On a joué aux petits chevaux pas vrai Kurt ?

- On a joué aux petits chevaux ? Demanda Kurt.

- Ouais bon allez, tu viens avec moi Blaine tu vas m'aider dans le jardin hein !

- Non, non c'est bon, rester. Insista Carole. Je suis désolée.

Ils finissent par discuter de tout et de rien finalement. Kurt raconta tout simplement sa journée de cours du vendredi tout autant que Blaine fit de même, Carole raconta sa journée et Burt également. Burt qui, finit par sortir des dossiers pour les voir avec Kurt, des dossiers important concernant son garage, mais Kurt eue une bien meilleure idée qui lui vient à l'esprit. Il regarda Blaine et lui fit signe de parler, de se mettre quelque peu en avant et après un coup de coude, Blaine finit par se racler la gorge.

- Mhm, si vous… Si tu veux Burt je peux t'aider ? Je veux faire étude de management et avec la Anderson Corporation quand mon père y était Président Directeur Général… Je voyais beaucoup de choses et j'arrivais à le conseiller, je peux peut-être… Etudier tes dossiers et voir comment faire ?

- Tu ferais ça, c'est vrai ? S'étonna Burt.

- Bah ouais, montre.

- Ok attend je reviens… Va t'installer sur la table.

Tout le monde suivit le mouvement et s'installe à la table en attendant que Burt revienne avec quelques chemises que Blaine ouvrit aussitôt et écouta Burt parler.

- Lunette s'il vous plait, lunette… Marmonna Blaine.

- Tu portes des lunettes ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Non je déconne, enfin c'est juste que l'impression est dégueulasse ça me donne mal de tête…

Il étudia les dossiers et les recommandations de Burt et quelque chose l'interpella chez un fournisseur. Il fouille alors dans d'autres documents sur la table et aperçoit une faille qui le fait rire.

- Mon Dieu abandonner tout de suite celui-là, il ne vous apportera que de la merde croyez-moi, il a augmenté ses marchandises de cinq pourcent, et s'apprête a coup sûr de faire une augmentation de quinze pourcent. Son système de hausse est variable et progressive. Il joue la carte de la rentabilité mais pour vous c'est la dette assuré.

- Wow je… Je n'avais même pas regardé de ce point de vue là… Marmonna Burt.

Blaine découvrit d'autres failles les plus énormes et imprévisible qui soit. Burt resta de marbre, pas même Kurt ne l'aurait remarqué. Blaine est en pleine action et Kurt le trouva irrésistible avec un stylo à la bouche de cette manière et cette concentration accentua son regard sexuellement… Sexuellement parfait. Ils passèrent la majeure partie de l'après-midi à travailler sur les dossiers, et malgré tout, Kurt prit un malin plaisir d'observer Blaine à la tâche d'aider son père. Il est vrai qu'il lui est rare de découvrir un Blaine aussi concentrer ses derniers jours. Lorsque vient le vient et qu'ils se mirent à table, où que du moins Burt retire les dossiers plutôt, Blaine se frotta énergiquement les yeux très vraisemblablement épuiser. Carole lui servit alors à manger.

- Merci… Marmonna Blaine. Donc suit mes conseils et tu n'auras de problème, de toute…

- Stop ! Les affaires c'est finit ! Soupira Carole.

- Ok, chérie on arrête en tout cas merci à toi Blaine de toute cette précision. Souria Burt.

Blaine se plongea dans son repas et écouta beaucoup Kurt qui échangea avec Carole et Burt restant à son tour fasciner par sa voix et sa gestuelle dans la parole. Kurt continua de parler de modes mais qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait s'en foutre, le simple fait de voir Kurt inchangé après la journée d'hier, c'es t bien cette unique et seule chose qui compte pour lui. Voir Kurt heureux et en sécurité, bien loin des menaces que lui sont susceptibles de faire Hunter Sebastian. Lorsque le repas se termina, les garçons ne tardèrent pas et allèrent aussitôt dans la chambre à coucher de Kurt. Kurt qui, pendant la douche de Blaine alla sur son blog pour faire son relevé de statistique.

- Toujours sur ton blog… Ria Blaine en s'essuyant les cheveux avec une serviette autour de la taille.

- Oui ! Notre photo de toi et moi plait beaucoup. Souria Kurt.

- Je ne savais pas que…

- J'ai écris sur toi et moi. Sans trop en dire, mais je montre que comme quoi parfois les premiers sentiments ne sont pas toujours les plus meilleurs. Mais qu'il ne présage pas de mauvaises choses. Regarde toi, tu étais distant et pas vraiment accueillant avec moi. Et pourtant aujourd'hui nous voilà ensemble. Je fais valoir ça sur mon blog et beaucoup aime mon avis, et surtout la photo. Souria Kurt.

- C'est celle du parc ?

- Non, celle sur les gradins à McKinley, quand on s'embrasse.

- Oh, tu aurais plus mettre une normale.

- Non. Car celle-ci est normale à mes yeux. Je n'ai pas peur des homophobes, je les emmerdes. J'en ai tous les jours des commentaires de ces gens là et tu sais, je ne les lis même plus. Parce que je sais que quand je me retournerais il y aura quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui m'aime pour ce que je suis. La pédale de McKinley, une tapette, une tout ce qu'ils veulent. Je suis moi, et j'aime l'homme qui se trouve en face de moi.

- Tu es toi. Souria Blaine.

- Je suis moi. Souria Kurt. Et j'aime ma vie. J'aime ma nouvelle jeunesse, celle que tu me donnes et celle que l'on partage. J'aime toutes ces choses que nous faisons et j'ai envie de le partagé avec des gens qui sont en difficultés sur internet. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer le psychologue, mais je veux montrer qu'il y a toujours une lumière dans l'obscurité. Parce que les choses s'arrangent vraiment. Il faut continuer de se battre et de s'accrocher à ce qui fait notre bonheur. Même si ce n'est que quelques instants, ça doit être magique et puissant. Parce que l'obscurité finit toujours par laisser la place à la lumière.

- C'est très beau ce que tu viens de dire Kurt. Répondit simplement Blaine qui lui embrasse les lèvres.

Blaine attrapa son téléphone et se connecta a internet avec et alla regarder plusieurs sites d'actualités pendant que Kurt finissait ses affaires avant de l'éteindre et de rejoindre Blaine dans le lit. Il ne saurait l'expliquer mais ce soir, il n'a pas envie de sexe. Non pas que l'envie n'est pas parti, il a juste envie d'être dans les bras de Blaine et de regarder ce qu'il faut sur son téléphone en se blottissant contre son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Demanda Kurt.

- Je lis des informations sur Marie-Antoinette.

- Oh et pourquoi ? Demanda Kurt.

- Parce que sa biographie je l'aime bien, et que même si je n'ai pas finit de la lire, je souhaite en savoir plus, car c'est une icône pour toi tu m'as dis, alors je veux tout savoir d'elle. et je trouve qu'elle est un peu comme Diana Spencer, c'est totalement différent, mais sa beauté me fait penser à elle.

- Tu savais que l'ancêtre de Diana Spencer, était la meilleure-amie de Marie-Antoinette ?

- Non, mais maintenant je le sais ! Tu en sais plus sur cette amitié ?

- L'ancêtre de Diana était une femme cocue et battue, étant mariée et soumise aux menaces et chantages pour voirs et vivre avec ses enfants, au point ou elle n'avait pas le droit d'aimer qui que ce soit et ne pouvait rien dire des filles de joies défilant dans le palais de la famille.

- Marie-Antoinette était cocue ?

- Non, elle trompait le Roi de France qui n'allait pas assez au cul, elle a craqué pour un beau comte.

- Ouais, Axel de Fersen là ?

- Ouais, tu verras la suite dans la biographie. Souria Kurt.

- Et comment s'est finit la vie de l'ancêtre ?

- D'un abcès au foie de mémoire. Mais Marie-Antoinette, de la guillotine. Mais elle était très malade, ses conditions d'emprisonnement l'avait rendue malade et elle avait développé une maladie, il lui restait tout au plus quelques jours à vivre. La guillotine à abrégé sa souffrance, mais je pense que Marie-Antoinette aurait préféré mourir en prison pour éviter de donner plaisir aux peuples de France ce plaisir de la tuer.

- Tout ça, ça me donne envie de dormir ! Bailla Blaine.

- C'est gore tu es fou. Ria Kurt.

- Raconté par toi, ce n'était pas du tout gore, c'était normal. Souria Blaine.

- Mhm, si tu le dis…

- Bon aller, moi je ferme les yeux désolé Kurtsy mais je suis crever… Souffla Blaine.

- Pas de problème. Dit-il en baisant ses lèvres. Je t'aime. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. Répondit simplement Blaine.

Kurt laissa Blaine l'enlaçait et le serrer contre son torse et poser son menton contre son cou. Kurt aime tellement lorsque Blaine se mettait dans une telle position, sentant comme un semblant de protection et de réconfort dans ses bras. Un sentiment bien réelle et c'est quelque chose dont il voudrait ne jamais avoir à quitter. Et il passa un dimanche idyllique avec Blaine, sortant faire quelques courses pour Burt et Carole tout en profitant de cette journée. Kurt à l'impression que Blaine revit maintenant qu'il n'est plus sous pression par ses secrets, comme si Blaine pouvait enfin jouir de ses qualités et de celui qu'il est vraiment. Une sensation que Santana fit remarquer à Kurt le lundi. Le mardi, les garçons étaient tout aussi proche que la veille, mais un coup de téléphone le soir même stoppa cette joie.

- Blaine n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non… Pourquoi ? Demanda Kurt.

- Il n'est toujours pas rentré à la maison ! S'énerva avec inquiétude son père.

- Je prends la voiture je retrace son parcours, on s'appelle ! Dit-il en raccrochant. Papa je sors, Blaine est pas chez lui, je te tiens au courant.

Partant a vive allure, Kurt fit le trajet de Blaine avec sa voiture a sa recherche tout en regardant partout, dans les fossés et les buissons mais rien, aucune trace de Blaine et il reçut un appelle.

- Hôpital central, Carole m'a dit qu'il venait d'arriver…

- J'y vais tout de suite, merci Papa.

Envoyant un simple message au père de Blaine. Kurt prit la route en direction de l'hôpital central sans savoir ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi il est là-bas. L'inquiétude l'envahissait et sa vitesse au volant était largement excessive, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. La seule chose qui compte pour lui et de retrouver Blaine.

* * *

Chanson du chapitre :

Under - Alex Hepburn.

Une fin qui laisse perplexe et qui donne qu'une envie, obtenir le chapitre onze, je sais. Mais ce n'est que pour la semaine prochaine... Muahahahaha


	11. Chapter 11

Merci à tous pour votre fidélité, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, c'est incroyable.

Vous avez pas mal réagit sur ce précédent chapitre, en même temps je m'y attendais! Il est vrai que Kurt prend pas mal de courage à tout entendre et d'accepter, car ce n'est loin d'être simple. Et Blaine, quant à lui, et bien je dirai qu'il à vaincu cette angoisse de cacher les choses.

J'avais oublié que c'était le chapitre -first time- voyez-vous ! J'étais tellement pris par la fin un peu brusque et accidentelle, mais géniale de l'avoir dit en review. Le premier je t'aime de Kurt? Non mais, je crois vraiment que j'ai oublié ce chapitre! Par contre oui, je préviens, Blaine va être extrêmement long à lui dire je t'aime, mais je pense que ça, c'est quelque chose que tous le monde avait déjà compris.

Je l'ai toujours dit, cette fiction ne sera pas une Death Fic comme le fut ma première, et comme il y a eu dans ma seconde pour une personne. Je tiens particulièrement à mettre en avant le côté de la souffrance morale et physique, surtout morale, ainsi que ces dégâts. Je crois que je réussi plutôt bien jusque là, mais la suite sera encore plus en crescendo de ce côté-ci. Vous êtes désormais prévenu ! Le Angst arrive dans chaque chapitre pratiquemment désormais.

Ce chapitre sera... Plutôt correct avec son émotion et son caractère normale j'ai envie de vous dire... J'en dis pas plus, sinon ça entre dans la catégorie du spoiler. Alors, Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_« Le véritable amour signifie que vous vous souciez plus du bonheur d'une autre personne que du vôtre... »_

_- Nicolas SPARKS_

* * *

**####**

Kurt prit la route en direction de l'hôpital central sans savoir ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi il est là-bas. L'inquiétude l'envahissait et sa vitesse au volant était largement excessive, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. La seule chose qui compte pour lui et de retrouver Blaine. Après un trajet rapide par l'excès de vitesse, Kurt entra dans la clinique en arrivant parmi les premiers.

- Kurt Hummel, je viens voir Carole Hudson ! S'essouffla Kurt.

- Je suis désolé mais Carole est actuellement en train de faire des soins.

- Au patient Anderson ? Blaine Anderson ? Demanda Kurt.

- Je ne peux pas vous…

- Ecoute moi bien toi, tu vas juste me dire si oui, ou si non, si c'est oui alors tu m'indiques tout de suite ce foutu box que je prenne ton putain de téléphone pour lui demander comment va Anderson c'est clair ? Demanda Kurt d'un ton agressif.

- Bonsoir je… Oh Kurt tu es déjà là ! S'étonna Burt.

- Elle ne veut pas que j'aille voir…

- Allons attendre dehors un peu d'accord ? Proposa Burt.

- Je n'en ai pas finis avec vous ! S'exclama Kurt en pointant son doigt vers la standardiste.

Allant dehors, Kurt finit par s'installer sur le banc juste à côté et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Henri reconnut tout de suite Kurt et s'avance vers Burt pour qui, il tendit sa main en guise de salutation et se penche vers Kurt.

- Hey, tu en sais plus ?

- Non, Carole oui mais elle est encore dans le box d'urgence avec lui… Soupira Kurt.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Kurt, demain tu as cours.

- Je n'irais certainement pas au lycée, encore moins sans savoir ce qu'il en est exactement pour lui !

- Donc on va tous rester là ? Demanda Burt.

- Ouais… Soupirent ensemble Kurt et Henri.

Les deux prochaines heures défilant devant eux s'avèrent être les plus longues pour tous. Valsant entre la salle d'attente et l'extérieur, et toujours aucune nouvelle de Carole ou de Blaine. Carole finit par pointer le bout de son nez, Kurt s'était endormi et Burt attendit un peu avant de le réveiller.

- Bonsoir Chéri. Dit-elle en embrassant Burt. Monsieur Anderson. Dit-elle en serrant la main tendue en face d'elle.

- Bonsoir docteur, qu'est-ce-qu'il en est pour mon fils ?

- Tu peux réveiller Kurt, Blaine est sain et sauf.

- Hey… Kurt, Carole est…

- Alors ! S'exclama Kurt.

- Monsieur Anderson, votre fils à visiblement était renverser par une voiture puis passer à tabac. Quelques fractures sont présente et quelques hématomes. Néanmoins Blaine va très bien et il est assez solide. Si je peux me permettre, avec vos coups personnels, et l'intensité qu'il avait ces jours-là, je pense que ceux qu'il a aujourd'hui sont moins important voyez-vous. Dit-elle avec amertume.

- Carole, pas ici, pas de jugement, juste… Blaine. Soupira Kurt.

- Ça m'a échappée désolée. On va garder Blaine en observation pour la nuit et… Il sortira demain. Connaissant l'actuelle situation avec votre femme, je me suis permise de dérogée aux règlements en disant qu'elle avait été prévenu et retenu pour signer la décharge demain. Malgré mon amertume envers vous, je n'ai pas compliqué les choses, je sais qu'une mère serait capable de tout pour avoir la garde de son fils, mais cette femme ne mérite pas d'avoir Blaine, je ne dis pas que vous non plus, mais vous faîtes preuve d'effort considérable, et ça qui a porté en votre faveur. Box 34 et seul la famille y est autorisée. Dit-elle en regardant Kurt.

Henri quitta alors la salle d'attente et alla dans le box retrouver son fils alors que Kurt lui resta décomposé a l'idée de ne pas pouvoir le voir. Il finit par se lever et se retourne vers son père et Carole.

- Bon bah… Puisque je ne peux pas le voir et que demain j'ai…

- Demain tu dors, il est tard. Ce n'est pas pour une fois ou tu n'iras pas en cours…

- Je… Je vais juste aller chercher son vélo, je… Il y tient beaucoup, c'est son moyen de transport et son moyen de faire un peu de sport à l'air libre, je rentre après.

- Kurt, j'ai fini ma journée donc je vais dans les vestiaires je prends mes affaires et je pars. On va te suivre en voiture jusqu'à la maison, on s'en fout de son vélo et je crois que lui aussi. Soupira Carole.

- C'est vous qui voyez. Roula t-il des yeux.

Ils finissent par tous rentrés chez eux, laissant ainsi les Anderson ensembles, mais son père ne resta pas vraiment longtemps. Blaine était tout simplement fatigué et sous morphine, l'infirmière de nuit lui avait conseillé de rentrer et de repasser demain dans la journée pour signer la décharge et le voir enfin réveiller. Kurt ne ferma pas les yeux, enfin si, mais ne trouva pas un seul instant la force de se rendormir sans savoir comment va Blaine. Les paroles de Carole sont certes entendue et dans son cerveau, mais tant qu'il n'a pas cette preuve visuelle, Kurt reste déprimé et anxieux. Les pas bruyant de son père le matin même, et le bruit de moteur de sa voiture ne dérangèrent pas un seul instant Kurt, toujours tourner vers le cadre photo sur sa table de nuit espérant recevoir un message, ou un doit de visite, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de communiquer avec Blaine. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit un peu plus tard.

- Kurt, dors-tu ?

- Je n'ai pas dormis de la nuit… Marmonna Kurt se tournant vers Carole.

- Tu sais…Dit-elle en s'installant sur le lit. Blaine va très bien, ce n'est qu'un léger accident, les jeunes ne se sont pas acharné sur lui. Ce qui lui as fais sûrement mal c'est de tomber du vélo.

- Je sais qui à fait ça Carole, et je sais pour quel raison, et je ne peux pas t'en parler mais crois moi, si ça continue… Tout ça finira très mal.

- Tu sais qui…

- Blaine se fait avoir aux chantages d'accord ? Des gens le font chanter. Ça te va ? J'en ai déjà trop dit.

- Si tu m'en disais plus ? Ce sera… Notre secret d'accord ? Juste toi, moi et lui.

- Tu sais qu'il n'a pas la vie simples, et qu'il vient d'une autre école ou il avait du pouvoir. Les successeurs de ses mandats, veulent juste qu'il anéantisse le Glee Club au bal de la Saint-Valentin, sans quoi… Ils le dénonceront à la police pour tragique de drogues. Car oui Blaine a fait du trafique, contre son grès. Pour eux.

- Oh…

- Evidemment je l'ai rassuré, en lui disant que ça n'arriverait pas, il n'irait pas en prison car eux aussi plongeraient. Mais il est… Envoûté par le pouvoir des parents des deux gars de la Dalton, il croit qu'ils sont tout permit et immunisé contre la justice, c'est absurde !

- C'est vrai tout ce que tu me dis là… ?

- Non, non je l'invente car c'est trop fun de dire de telles choses. Je dis vrai Carole. Soupira Kurt. Et il a mit tout ce temps pour m'avouer tout ça. C'est à cause d'eux s'il se scarifie…

- Tu sais quoi ? On va descendre et manger quelque chose. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en entendre plus, je vois très bien comment est la situation, je n'ai qu'une question et on en parle plus.

- Je t'écoute… Soupira Kurt se levant du lit.

- Va-t-il faire ce qu'ils lui demandent de faire ?

- Je n'en sais rien, il m'a dit en être incapable et je lui ai dis qu'on trouverait un moyen mais avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je doute sincèrement qu'il m'écoute.

- Son père est…

- Il ne le sait pas, et c'est mieux ainsi, crois moi. Dit-il sèchement pour clore la discussion.

Kurt finit par descendre avec Carole avec une très petite mine, découvrant le mot de Burt concernant le lycée. L'appel a été passé et Kurt se voit respirer un peu plus, de toute façon ce n'est pas pour le peu de cours et l'importance qu'ils ont ce jour… Carole servit une tasse de thé à Kurt qu'il colla contre ses mains pour se réchauffer et se réveiller par la même occasion. La matinée fut silencieuse et parut être, une éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'un appel change tout.

- Bonjour Henri… Comment il va ? Soupira Kurt.

- Je vais très bien, c'était pour te dire que je venais d'arriver chez moi et que… J'aimerais que tu viennes, maintenant.

- Euh bah… Je comptais chercher ton vélo, donc je vais prendre mes clés de voiture, et te ramener le vélo et venir chez toi dans la foulée ?

- Par contre je te préviens, tu ne manges pas chez moi, et tu ne dors pas chez moi. Bref, je t'expliquerais. Salut.

- Wow euh… Rapide… Enfin bref, je vais le voir chez lui il est sortit. Dit-il avec un sourire vers Carole.

- Tu rentres…

- Manger, dormir, seul. A ce soir Carole. Dit-il simplement.

- Euh, Kurt… Va t'habiller ? Tu es en pyjama…

- Rho merde…

Montant rapidement à sa chambre pour enfiler sa première tenue qui lui vient à l'esprit il quitta aussitôt son domicile pour prendre la direction du quartier résidentiel chic et loin de Blaine. Ses yeux ne cessèrent de regarder les fossés à côté de lui dans l'espérance de trouver un vélo, en vain. Il finit par regagner la maison des Anderson sans le vélo, s'imaginant bien qu'au vu du modèle, quelqu'un l'a ramassé pour lui et le vélo ne reviendra jamais à son propriétaire. Kurt vit le portail s'ouvrir, il entre alors avec sa voiture dans la cour et se gare en face du garage à côté de la voiture du père de Kurt.

Kurt finit par entrer dans la maison et fut accueillit par le père qui le conduit jusqu'à la chambre de Blaine. Ses mains se mirent sur les deux poignets et il regarde une dernière fois Kurt, puis ouvre les portes. Kurt ne voyait pas Blaine, il se tourna vers l'ordinateur et le vit avec quelques pansements sur l'arcade, la lèvre, un bras en écharpe et surtout, le fauteuil roulant. Malgré tout, il fit mine de rien et s'approche de lui en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front. Son père finit par voir le regard tueur de son fils et les laissa seuls. Blaine fit une marche arrière et s'approche du lit sur lequel Kurt s'assoit. Blaine posa sa main épargné par la chute de vélo sur la cuisse de Kurt.

- Ça va Kurtsy ? Tu m'as l'air…

- Ne me refais plus jamais… Une peur pareil ! Dit-il en versant quelques larmes.

- Désolé, je ne l'ai pas…

- C'est eux c'est ça ? Je veux savoir Blaine, tout de suite.

Blaine marqua un temps d'arrêt et posa son regard dans celui de Kurt.

- Oui. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas important. Souffla Blaine.

- Tu vas rester comme ça pour longtemps ?

- Tout au plus trois semaines. Je suis désolé le bal de la Saint-Valentin est gâché…

- Nous irons quand même au bal, et on ira danser !

- Et comment ? Je suis en fauteuil Kurt !

- Tu poseras tes pieds sur les miens, et tu te tiendras avec ton bras sur moi, et je te tiendrais également. Je te dis, j'ai de l'imagination. Souria Kurt.

- On verra, ok ? Dit-il d'une voix cassante.

- On verra. Souria Kurt. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'ils voulaient, je veux le savoir, maintenant.

- Ce qu'ils voulaient ? Me mettre la pression et t'ont menacé. Je suis donc… remonté sur mon vélo après les avoir poussé sauf qu'un vélo et une voiture… La voiture gagne, et une fois que je suis tombé ils m'ont tabassé. Ils m'ont laissé là sur le bord, et une voiture a pillé peu après en me voyant étaler sur la route. Voilà l'histoire.

- Ils m'ont menacé de quoi ?

- T'en faire baver et te rendre la vie, un enfer. Souria Blaine.

- Si ce n'est que ça.

- Pardon ? Kurt ces gens là ne rigolent pas.

- Tu crois qu'ils me font peur ? J'ai affronté…

- Karofsky. Eux c'est différent ok ? Ne joue pas avec eux, vois ce que ça m'a coûté. Dit-il en bougeant son bras en écharpe.

- Toi tu as peur d'eux, moi je ne les crains pas. Je suis ouais, efféminée contrairement à toi, mais ils ne me font pas peur. Ils veulent jouer ? Ok, que le jeu commence. Je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot.

- Kurt… Sois tranquille s'il te plait…

- Que je reste tranquille ? Cria Kurt. Ils t'ont tabassé encore et encore et tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser passer ça ? Murmura Kurt en faisant attention à ne pas voir le père débarquer.

- Si je t'ai fais venir c'est pour me changer les idées, pas pour entendre parler d'eux vois-tu ? Donc si tu es là pour me faire penser à ces cons, tu peux rentrer chez toi.

- C'est bon, j'arrête promis. Soupira Kurt.

- Est-ce-que tu as dormis ? Tes cernes sont…

- Non, et ma peau est sans crème également. On n'a pas tous la chance d'avoir eu de la morphine hier pour dormir.

- Embrasse-moi au lieu de dire des conneries. Ria Blaine.

- Tu veux qu'on… Qu'on s'allonge ?

- Ouais, mais tu m'aides ?

- Evidemment petit caliméro. Ria Kurt.

Kurt attrapa Blaine par la taille et le fit glisser sur le lit, une fois dessus, Blaine s'aida de sa main et remonta doucement vers le haut du lit se collant à Kurt sans trop se coller. Restant là, l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Tu devrais dormir Kurt, ça te ferait du bien.

- Je ne dors pas ici, ne me prive pas de mes…

- Kurt, dors. Insista Blaine.

- Tu ne bouges pas hein…

- Si, si je vais courir ! Ria Blaine.

- Pardon…

- Ce n'est rien, ça me fait rire, mais maintenant dors ça me fera plaisir. Dit-il en embrassant le poignet de Kurt.

Kurt finit par sombrer contre le corps de Blaine, remplis de fatigue. Blaine ne compta pas les minutes silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'un petit ronflement venant de Kurt vienne perturber ce silence, un bruit qui le fit sourire et ferme lui aussi les yeux. Kurt est le premier des deux à se réveiller vers quelque chose comme quatre heures trente de l'après-midi. Il se retira du lit pour ne pas faire de bruit pour partir, mais une voix l'interrompt.

- Tu comptes allez où comme ça ?

- Je croyais que tu dormais…

- Tu voulais partir ? C'est ça…

- Tu as besoin de…

- De repos ? Kurt je vais bien ok ? Je suis cabossé ok mais ça va. Si tu pars, je n'irais pas bien en revanche.

- Je sais mais je ne peux pas non plus éternellement rester là…

- Alors pars. Dit-il en fermant les yeux et tournant la tête au sens opposé de Kurt. Pars… Murmura Blaine.

Kurt resta planté devant la porte de chambre tout en tenant fermement la poignet dans sa main mais rien. Ni la force et ni l'envie lui vient à l'esprit pour esprit cette porte et partir, non. Kurt resta devant cette porte, dont le regard alla se poser sur le corps de Blaine sur ce grand lit sans dire un mot. Sans être réactif, simplement être immobile et l'observer. Après plusieurs minutes Blaine finit par se tourner vers Kurt.

- Tu es encore là ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que finalement… Je ne veux pas ? Tu ne mérites pas ce qui t'est arrivé et… Tu ne mérites pas d'être seul, d'être tabassé. Dit-il en pleurant.

- Kurt…

- Ils te détruisent, et je me sens impuissant. Je veux les tuer tu comprends ça ? Ils n'ont aucun droit de te faire tout ça…

- Approche… Murmura Blaine en se mettant en position assise sur son lit.

- Désolé… Dit-il en s'essuyant les joues et les yeux rouges.

- Je vais bien, regarde-moi. Je suis là je vais très bien. Dit-il en caressant ses cheveux tout en souriant.

- Quand mon père m'a dit que tu étais à l'hôpital, j'ai pensé au pire Blaine j'ai pensé que tu…

- Je tiens trop à toi pour… Pour faire une bêtise.

- Je pensais qu'ils t'avaient tellement… Tabassé que tu n'aurais pas…

- Oh, bah non ça va regarde ! Ce ne sera pas pratique pour le lycée, mais ça va se faire.

- Tu as…

- Oui, je retournerais au lycée dès demain, j'ai insisté pour m'y rendre. Je ne veux pas perdre de temps, je veux réussir et avoir mon diplôme, partir avec toi à Los Angeles. Je le veux Kurt.

- Mais pour ton fauteuil comment tu vas faire ?

- Si je t'ai fais venir c'est pour ça… Est-ce-que tu voudrais bien venir un peu à l'avance pour… Me pousser jusqu'au perron et de là, ranger mon fauteuil dans le coffre ? Je peux marcher mais pas loin, du perron a la voiture ça ira, mais pas plus quoi… Pas pour une semaine ou deux environ quoi…

- Bah oui… Enfin oui écoute si c'est ce que tu veux moi ça ne me poses aucun problème, j'arriverais tôt le matin et tout ça mais oui ok. Ça me va. Souria Kurt.

- Ok parfait donc. Par contre… Ne me laisse pas seul à McKinley, sinon Azimio et sa bande va en profiter et moi… Je finirais dans une benne. Tu vois quoi ?

- On ne sera pas séparer et… On restera avec le Glee Club. Le bal est samedi… Vendredi nous avons Glee Club, et ce ne sera pas une répétition, mais une réunion de crise. On doit à tout prix, tous ensembles trouver une solution.

Blaine sourit simplement et montra sa chaise à Kurt qu'il vient coller au lit, dans laquelle Blaine glissa tout seul.

- Allons sur la terrasse dehors. Souria timidement Blaine.

Partant de l'ancien salon de musique qui est sa chambre, il suffit pour eux d'ouvrir une des longues portes fenêtres de cette pièce pour accéder au jardin. Kurt s'occupa de tout et tira Blaine en dehors de sa chambre, se posant tranquillement sur la terrasse regardant le lac au loin.

- Si je pourrais jouer de la guitare… Je t'aurais chanté quelque chose, mais je ne peux ni jouer du piano, ni jouer de la guitare et crois moi… C'est chiant.

- Je ne sais pas autant jouer que toi malheureusement… Je ne connais qu'une chanson pratiquement.

- Laquelle ?

- Keane.

- J'aime énormément cette musique tu sais. Souria Blaine.

- Je sais, moi aussi.

- Tu sais quoi Kurt ?

- Euh, non ?

- Tu vas te dégager de derrière moi, et tu vas monter sur ma chaise et m'embrasser.

- Là, comme ça ?

- Un problème ? Souria Blaine.

- Et si je te fais mal ?

- Tu ne me feras pas mal, j'ai confiance en toi.

Kurt vient alors en face de lui et le regarde tendrement avant de mettre les freins à la chaise. Kurt monta progressivement sur la chaise et s'installe de sorte à n'avoir que ses fesses posé sur Blaine, collant alors sa tête contre l'épaule non écharpé. Blaine vient alors faire coller sa joue, et son bout de nez sur le visage de Kurt pour respirer sa douce odeur de vanille de Polynésie. Une odeur qu'il affectionne tant, restant ainsi dans cette position un long moment sans se dire quoi que ce soit. Le vent caressa simplement leur peau de visage, et Kurt contempla les quelques points noirs sur les joues de Blaine, sa barbe poussant quelque peu, lui donnant un charme.

- Embrasse-moi… Murmura Blaine.

- Pardon ?

- Embrasse-moi Kurtsy… S'il te plait, embrasse-moi bordel de merde… Dit-il d'une voix si douce qu'elle rendit ses insultes jolie.

Kurt pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Blaine qui frémit aussitôt fermant ses paupières d'un instinct basique mais si beau. Peut-être est le fait d'avoir eu peur pour lui, ou tout simplement de la tristesse de le voir en fauteuil avec quelques hématomes, mais Blaine est extrêmement sexy se disait Kurt. L'air épuisé mais sa peau si douce et si belle s'offrant à lui, quel parfait panorama pour continuer cet action qu'est, l'embrasser. Mordant sa lèvre inférieur tout en la léchant abondamment avant d'entrer en collision avec la sienne, se mélangeant dans la bouche de Blaine quelque peu ouverte pour que les langues de nouent l'une à l'autre dans un instant magique et unique. Après quoi, Kurt finit par ramener Kurt à l'intérieur et se dresse devant le perron de l'entrée.

- Bon et bien, à demain Blaine !

- A demain ! Souria Blaine.

- Je t'aime ! S'exclama Kurt devant le père de Blaine.

- Je sais. Répondit simplement Blaine.

Blaine regardât la voiture de Kurt quitter la cours, quitter tout simplement son domicile pour se perdre au loin, loin de lui. Blaine soupira et laissa son père pousser son fauteuil roulant, bien guère le choix avec un bras actif et l'autre sous écharpe. Il fut conduit dans sa chambre à se demande, et son père n'entendit plus parler de lui pour la soirée. Kurt quant à lui, raconte brièvement à son retour comme se porte Blaine et la question fatidique de Carole arriva en plein repas.

- C'est eux ?

- Carole… Soupira Kurt.

- Eux ? Demanda Burt.

- Oui, c'est eux, ceux qui le harcèlent, le menace. Souffla Kurt.

- Wow wow, j'ai raté un épisode ? Demanda Burt.

- J'ai envie de soufflé d'accord ? Carole t'expliquera, désolé mais je suis fatigué. Demain en plus je dois me rendre là-bas chez lui pour l'aider et faire ça matin, et soir. Soupira Kurt.

- Car tu t'es…

- Proposé ? Il m'a demandé, et c'est tout les deux notre dernière année au lycée, on arrive aux périodes les plus importantes, il ne peut pas manquer les cours c'est inimaginable Papa. Blaine doit venir en cours, son père bosse pas à Lima, ce n'est pas sur son trajet donc… Oui j'irais matin et soir, tant pis mais c'est comme ça.

- De toute façon j'ai l'impression que quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire donc… Fait ! Braya son père.

- Sur ce je quitte la table je n'ai plus faim, bonne soirée. Dit-il en débarrassant ses couverts.

Kurt alla dans sa chambre et s'y isola pour le restant de la soirée n'en sortant pas un seul instant. Ses pensées vont vers Blaine qui lui également de son côté pensa à lui, mais aucun ne s'envoie de message. Le lendemain, Kurt se leva plus tôt et se prépara rapidement sans oublier cette fois-ci sa crème de peau, et prit aussitôt la route en direction de la maison de Blaine. Lorsqu'il y arrive il découvrit le portail d'ores et déjà ouvert, il pénètre alors l'enceinte de la propriété et entre dans la maison sans faire de bruit. Kurt alla aussitôt dans la chambre et découvrir Blaine sur son fauteuil roulant enfilant son tee-shirt tant bien que mal.

- Hey, attend laisse-moi t'aider !

- Trop tard. Souria Blaine. Bonjour.

- Bonjour. Répondit Kurt embrassant ses lèvres.

- Je suis prêt, on y va ?

- Allez, c'est parti ! Où est ton sac ?

- Sur le lit béta !

Kurt rigole quelque peu et prend le sac tout en extirpant Blaine de sa chambre jusqu'à regagner l'extérieur de la maison. De là, ils roulent sur le goudron jusqu'à la portière que Kurt ouvrir. Blaine s'y glisse tranquillement et Kurt attrapa le fauteuil qu'il plia pour mettre dans le coffre, le trajet s'effectue aussitôt après. Blaine ne parla pas tout autant que Kurt d'ailleurs, bien trop concentré à faire un trajet si long dès le matin. Malgré qu'il en soit habituer, il se l'avoue à lui-même, il ne sait pas s'il supportera de faire ça continuellement et ce, jusqu'à une date indéterminée. Lorsque la voiture se gare sur le parking, Kurt regarde Blaine et attrapa sa main.

- Prêt ?

- Embrasse-moi, et ça ira. Dit-il d'une voix cynique.

- Je sors le fauteuil et une fois que tu es dedans, je le ferais.

Kurt descendit et ouvrir le coffre et en sort le fauteuil plié qu'il dépliât devant tout le monde, descendant du bus. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il aida Blaine à s'installer dedans, tous dévisagèrent Blaine qui, une fois installé lança un regard noir vers la foule.

- Vous avez jamais vu d'éclopée à part Abrams ? Dit-il en crachant sa haine.

- Blaine…

- Embrasse-moi les regards me gênent…

Kurt se cacha devant lui et lui embrasse passionnément les lèvres tout en posant sa main contre la joue de Blaine. S'embrassant passionnément devant tous le monde. Blaine se laisse emporter par la chaleur du corps de Kurt et de ses divines lèvres adoucissant sa colère.

- Kurt ? Blaine ? Oh putain tu t'es fais quoi ? S'exclama Santana.

- C'est eux, mais ça va ok ! Je ne suis pas paralysé, je vais plutôt bien. Rassura aussitôt Blaine.

- Putain je te jure le jour ou je les croise, je les tues.

- Nous sommes deux. Soupira Kurt.

- Blaine, tu es conscient que là, ça va loin tout de même ? On ne va pas pouvoir subir, que tu subisses tout ça encore bien longtemps, là c'est grave quand même.

- Santana, je sais que tout cela est grave et que c'est dramatique mais que veux-tu qu'on y fasse ? Ria cyniquement Blaine.

- Fermons le Glee Club.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Blaine.

- Le Rachel Berry Show à assez durée. Vendredi on décide de ne pas se donner en spectacle pour le lendemain, Rachel chantera seule, Sue verra qu'elle sur scène elle le fermera. Où du moins nous serons automatiquement disqualifié de la compétition et eux prendront notre place et basta. Proposa Santana.

- Si ce serait aussi simple Santana, je crois que je n'aurais pas hésité un seul instant d'en parler avec elle. Cracha Kurt.

Ils finissent par rentrer dans le lycée et les visages s'orientent vers Kurt et Blaine. Notamment le regard d'Azimio quelque peu fier de voir Blaine encore en petite forme après le choc et le passage à tabac de ses amis de la Dalton Academy de Westerville. Azimio s'avança à eux et bloqua le passage. Cette altercation interrompu Santana dans sa salutation aux Cheerios et arrive rapidement vers les garçons.

- Alors Blaine… ça va ? Ils n'y ont pas été de main morte.

- Tu pourras dire à Sebastian et Hunter que le Glee Club ne tombera pas. Marmonna Kurt.

- Oh, tu es enfin au courant ? Je vais devoir dire à Sebastian de venir te voir alors. Ria Azimio.

- Toi le gros lard, tu vas les laisser tranquille tout de suite c'est compris ? Lâcha Santana.

- Stop… Marmonna Blaine.

- Comment tu m'appelles là ? L'anorexique lesbienne. Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

- Si tu ne te casses pas immédiatement j'informe l'intégralité du lycée que tu fais partie d'un groupe qui harcèle, trafique et menace les lycéens, ça te va ? Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Tu as informé quelques gens… Je vois… Souria Azimio. Ils se feront un plaisir de s'occuper d'eux alors.

- Touche a un…

- Essaye de me toucher moi ou Kurt et crois moi mon pauvre, tu seras juste un homme mort. Ria Santana.

- Un problème Santana ? Demanda Finn arrivant avec Sam et Puck.

Elle regarda le regard tueur de Blaine et déposa le sien dans celui de Finn.

- Aucun. Merci.

- On se revoit bientôt, Blaine. Dit-il en souriant, quittant le couloir.

- Vous êtes dans une…

- On est dans rien du tout, on va régler ça tous les trois, et le Glee Club va nous être l'arme. Insista Santana.

- Ouais, bon allez qui me pousse pour aller en salle de cours ? Soupira Blaine en ayant sa main libre dans celle de Kurt.

Santana finit par prendre les commandes et poussa tranquillement Blaine qui garda dans sa main celle de Kurt, entrant dans la salle de cours et s'installant au dernier rang pour éviter de devoir faire de lourds changements dans la salle. Pendant toute la durée du cours, Kurt nota pour Blaine, lui qui est gaucher et dont le bras est bandé, rien n'est simple. Se contentant simplement de dire qu'il notera ses cours en rentrant, sur l'ordinateur. Kurt lui ne cessa de lui dire qu'avant de partir il prendra en photo les fiches qu'il imprimera et collera dans ses divers livres que ce n'était pas très grave. Malgré tout, Blaine resta gêner, très gêner même surtout aux interclasses et lors de la pause repas, où il dut payer un ticket de réfectoire pour pouvoir y rentrer et y manger en compagnie de ses amis et du Glee Club, tout en cachant la vérité de ce qu'il doit faire. Et les regards ne cessèrent d'aller vers lui. Des regards lourds et fatiguant…

Kurt voyait très bien que cette journée lui été dur et très éprouvante, pourtant quand les yeux larmoyant de Blaine vinrent croiser les siens, tout changea instantanément. Blaine sourit de nouveau et la prunelle de ses yeux devint si belle et envoûtante. Ce moment magique et précieux qui procura enfin un réel bonheur dans les yeux de Blaine, alors cette journée est tout simplement catastrophique entre les problèmes de passages et surtout, les regards qui n'en finissent pas. Blaine trouve en Kurt un parfait réconfort. Kurt se jeta littéralement sur le siège dont les freins couinèrent au choc de Kurt se vautrant dans le siège pour l'embrasse fougueusement. Blaine garda ses yeux ouverts de stupeur et lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi Kurt faisait ça, il les fermi et glissa sa seul main pouvant être utilisé dans ses cheveux.

- Si vous cherchez à avoir les yeux sur vous, c'est fait… Marmonna Santana.

- Shhh ! Ronfla Kurt contre les lèvres de Kurt tout en agitant sa main vers elle.

Après quelques secondes de doux baisers, ils se séparent et retourne tout les deux en salle de classe avant la sonnerie. Durant toute la période des heures de cours, Blaine se contenta d'écouter, observant Kurt lui prendre le cours. A cela, Blaine reste très gêné et n'accepte pas vraiment de devoir compté autant sur Kurt, n'attendant qu'une chose… Que tout cela passe rapidement et qu'il puisse enfin se débrouiller de nouveau par lui-même et non plus par Kurt qui est toujours au zagué pour lui.

- Anderson, tu es peut-être en fauteuil mais rien ne t'empêche d'intervenir tu sais…

- J'ai une tête à…

- Anderson, dans mon bureau. Tout de suite. S'exclama Sue.

- Euh, je suis en fauteuil et j'ai une main en…

- Je viens ! Bah oui je suis Président des élèves… Marmonna Kurt à sa classe.

- Ouais ouais allez casse-toi avec lui ! Ria Santana.

Acquiesçant, le professeur ne broncha pas un seul instant t les laisse suivre Sue Sylvester jusqu'au bureau de celle-ci, dans lequel elle aide subitement Kurt à installer Blaine, quelque chose qui l'étonne.

- Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ? Demanda Kurt.

- Je n'ai pas eu ton certificat de l'hôpital… Je vois bien que ce qui t'est arrivée est un accident, mais pourquoi tu n'as pas donné le certificat ?

- J'ai oublié, chez moi. Souria Blaine.

- Bah non il est dans ton carnet depuis ce matin… Marmonna Kurt.

- Tu ne peux pas la fermer Kurt ? Souria avec frustration Blaine.

Kurt se leva et enclencha les freins de la chaise pour bloqué Blaine qui soupire tout en commençant à trembler. Kurt attrapa le carnet de Blaine et le donna à Sue qui le regarde avant d'ouvrir la lettre de l'hôpital.

- Alors… Hôpital Central de Lima… Attestant la présence de… Mhm mhm… Coups et blessures. Dit-elle en regardant Blaine tout en posant la lettre et le carnet. Et si tu me disais ce que…

- Kurt, s'il te plait sort moi de là, ramène moi en cours…

- Ce n'est pas Kurt qui décide Blaine mais c'est moi, dis moi ce qu'il en est, tout de suite.

Blaine paniqua et son teint de peau devient de plus en plus pâle, ses mains tremblèrent, ses jambes également et son regard suppliant Kurt se lisait entre mille. Kurt attrapa la main de Blaine et déposa son regard dans le sien.

- Sue peut nous aider, elle peut t'aider Blaine, elle m'a aidé souviens-toi. Mais si tu ne veux pas…

- Sort moi tout de suite de ce bureau, sinon je te jure je vais en dégager par mes propres moyens et je te jure que j'oublierais jamais que tu m'as laissé dans cette pièce. Dit-il si froidement.

- Ok donc tu as été agressé, tu es persécuté. Azimio et sa bande ? Conclu Sue.

- Sors moi tout de suite Kurt, je ne te le dirais pas une dernière fois.

- Tu en es certain, Blaine de ne rien vouloir me dire ?

- Vous êtes bien la dernière personne a qui ça me viendrait à l'idée de parler. Cracha Blaine.

- Blaine est harcelé par son ancienne école et la bande d'Azimio fait l'intermédiaire de violences. Sauf que s'il a été…

- Arrête Kurt, arrête moi ça tout de suite ! Hurla Blaine de colère glaçant le bureau quelques instant.

- Blaine, je ferais comme si je ne savais rien, puisque t-elle est une volonté que tu t'es donné, ne rien dire de toi… J'accepte de faire abstraction. Mais si violence à lieu dans mon lycée, j'en prendrais part et je ferais couler ces gens d'accord ?

Blaine ria de nerf.

- Même si ce sont l'enfant d'un politicien de l'Ohio et du Pentagone ? Ria Blaine.

- Bon… Je garde ça… Dit-elle en agitant le certificat. Retourner donc en cours. Dit-elle d'un sourire crispé.

- Ne me touche même pas ! Contente-toi de m'extirper de ce bureau. Râla Blaine.

Pas un bruit dans le couloir durant le trajet, et ce jusqu'à la salle de cours, revenant sans également dire d'eux-mêmes quelconque mots. Kurt continua de noté le cours de Blaine pendant que ce dernier le dévisagea du regard. Un regard sombre que Santana remarqua de sa table mais n'en dit rien. Lors de la fin du cours, Kurt rangea les affaires de Blaine sans croiser son regard et le tire de la salle pour rejoindre l'extérieur le temps de la pause, et Blaine n'est toujours pas prêt à parler.

- Hey les garçons, ça va ? Demanda Santana arrivant avec Brittany et Rachel.

- Elle voulait quoi Sue ? Demanda Rachel.

- Rien… Juste que Blaine lui remette son absence. Répondit Kurt.

- Ok… Bon je rejoins Finn, à plus tard. Dit-elle en partant.

- Vous avez finit de vous faire la gueule ? Souffla Santana.

- On ne fait pas la gueule. Râlèrent en même temps les deux garçons.

- Sue a voulu savoir… Commença Kurt.

- Et évidemment Kurt ne sait pas fermer sa putain de gueule ! Cracha Blaine.

- Wow, wow wow elle est au courant ? Demanda Santana.

- A cause de Kurt, ouais.

- Il a bien fait, car Sue va s'assurer qu'Azimio ne te touche plus…

- Que Azimio quoi ? Ria ce dernier.

- Oh putain manquait plus que lui… Souffla Blaine.

- Sylvester est au courant de ton petit manège, et… Elle s'apprête te renvoyer au moindres écart, ainsi que de te disqualifié de l'équipe si tu ne touches, ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de Blaine, de Kurt et de moi-même. Souria Santana.

- Tu n'as pas fais ça Anderson ?

- Non. Moi si. Tu feras passer le mot à Smythe et…

- Clarrington ? Répondit Blaine.

- Voilà, bref à ces deux gars de la Dalton à Westerville de se tenir sage car s'ils ne veulent pas se plier à nos conditions, c'est eux qui prendront chère. S'exclama Kurt.

- Je ne fais que respecter une part du contrat. Souria Azimio. Ce serait con qu'on abîme ta gentille face tu ne trouves pas, Kurt. Souria avec provocation, Azimio.

- Recule tout de suite ou je te jure, je te saute dessus et je te crève les yeux. S'exclama Blaine d'un regard criminel.

- Si je ne peux t'interpellé ici, ce sera…

- Dégage tout de suite de là Azimio. S'exclama Puck d'une voix très calme.

- Ah, ouais et… Pourquoi ?

- Parce que sinon je ne vais pas me gêné pour balancé que tu couches avec la petite blonde de l'école d'en face. Ce serait con que tu finisses en taule et que je publie les images que tu as faites avec elle comme preuve.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça voyons… Ria Azimio.

- Fous-leur la paix, c'est clair ? Insista Puck.

- On en a pas finit toi et moi. Dit-il en regardant Anderson.

- Je crois bien que si, car si tu t'en prends à un d'eux, je diffuse tout, toi tu finiras en taule et la fille se verra foutre en couvent par ses parents hyper croyant.

Vraisemblablement perturbé et ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, Azimio finit par partir, Santana et Kurt eux soupirent de soulagement mais Blaine resta très méfiant, sachant très bien qu'un jour ou un autre il reviendra à la charge et que tout recommencera à nouveau.

- Merci Puck, on a eu chaud. S'exclama Kurt.

- Je peux savoir ce qui ce passe avec ce mec ?

- Rien. Il aime juste, me faire la misère. Conclu Blaine. Tu peux partir maintenant ? Non pas que tu déranges, je veux juste être… seul. Avec eux.

- Pas de problème mec !

Blaine attendit que Puck s'écarte et fait signe aux deux de se rapprocher de lui et une fois à proximité de lui, Blaine se mit à murmurer avec haine dans sa voix très clairement visible et qui se sent surtout.

- Je vous préviens que si vous mettez quelqu'un d'autre au courant, je vous parlerais plus et je n'hésiterais pas à faire couler votre stupide Glee Club c'est clair ?

- Moi je m'en fous que le Glee Club coule alors ta menace… Ria Santana.

- Même, je ne veux pas que d'autres soit au courant…

- Pourtant vendredi au Glee Club, tu devras la vérité.

- Je dirais simplement que les Warblers me font pression assez… Pénalisante à long terme pour moi. je suis fatigué ok ? Je veux juste…

- Tu veux aller dormir à l'infirmerie ? Tu as le droit tu sais…

- Je veux rentrer. Soupira Blaine.

- Il est quelle heure Santana ?

- Euh, bah on finit la pause dans quoi… Dix minutes ?

- Ok tu viens avec moi, on va amener Blaine chez moi pour qu'il dorme un peu et on revient ici, nous finir la journée de cours, ça te va ? Proposa Kurt.

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Non ! Souria Kurt.

- Allez, Anderson, je te pousse sinon on ne reviendra jamais à temps. Soupira Santana.

- Wow, doucement ! Putain freine ! aaaa mais t'es folle ! Ria Blaine.

Allant au parking, Ils aidèrent Blaine à s'installer dans la voiture et charge le fauteuil dans le coffre, ils prirent la direction de la maison de Kurt à laquelle, ils arrivent rapidement et décharge le fauteuil ainsi que son usager du véhicule, le faisant rouler jusqu'au pied de l'escalier. Santana regarda Kurt, Kurt regarda Santana.

- Je le porte !

- En même temps je ne vais pas porter ton goujat ! Roula Santana des yeux.

Kurt se pencha vers Blaine et l'entraîna dans ses bras. Blaine est assez lourd par sa masse musculaire quelque peu développé, et surtout par sa fatigue qui pèse lourdement. Ils grimpent ensemble les escaliers, calmement pendant que Santana suivit avec le fauteuil roulant. Une fois en haut, Kurt ouvrit sa porte de chambre et coucha Blaine. Santana déposa le fauteuil au pied du lit et s'éclipsa, allant attendre dehors. Blaine lui, fermât aussitôt ses paupières et Kurt ne bougea pas.

- Tu m'en veux toujours ?

- Si je te pardonne un jour de crier tout haut et fort mes problèmes qui me traumatise, c'est que vraiment… Je suis fou. Marmonna Blaine.

- Ok, bon… Je vais te laisser te reposer, je t'enferme dans ma maison car personne ne sait que tu es là et… Tu ne peux pas descendre donc je ferme c'est tout, voilà. Ton téléphone est dans ta poche, si tu as le moindre souci, tu m'appelles moi ou mon père ok ?

- Je n'ai pas le numéro de ton père je crois… Soupira Blaine.

- Donne moi ton téléphone je te l'enregistre.

- Dans ma poche de gauche… Soupira Blaine d'une voix semi-endormie.

Kurt attrapa le téléphone et enregistra le numéro de Burt ainsi que celui de Carole tant qu'il y est. Il finit par poser le téléphone sur la table de nuit et effleure simplement la main de Blaine, puis se lève et va vers la porte.

- Je suis peut-être énerver contre toi mais je peux au moins avoir un baiser… Soupira Blaine.

- Je croyais que tu…

- Ne me mens pas, embrasse-moi et pars.

Kurt quelque peu, gêné par l'heure finit par rebrousser chemin et embrassa Blaine sur son front et frotta son crâne en passant ses doigts dans les bouclettes de sa chevelure, et part enfin rejoindre Santana à l'extérieur.

- On peut y aller c'est bon… Soupira Kurt.

- Tu es sûr ? On peut sécher et aller boire un café sinon… Au pire des cas on se fera engueulé, enfin moi mes parents s'en foutent et toi ton père s'il sait que tu n'étais qu'avec moi il te dira rien alors franchement… Cours, ou Café ?

- Bon ok allons se poser au Lima Bean, je pense qu'on a beaucoup à se dire.

- Ouais, je crois aussi, Blaine. Dit-elle.

- Ouais… Blaine… Soupira Kurt se mettant au volant.

Ils allèrent donc finalement au centre-ville, prenant place dans le Lima Bean Café pour se détendre et surtout, parler. Kurt est submerger de secrets et il perd la raison, il perd pied et Santana la très bien vue. Kurt revient avec les mugs en cartons écrit à leur nom et en prend une gorgée.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu autant préoccupé Kurt.

- Je sais… Je vais très bien, mais je n'arrête pas de penser.

- Blaine t'a tout dis et c'est dur à porter ?

- C'est tellement basique son problème, mais c'est son comportement, la soumission comme ça, l'acharnement, l'abattement… Ses multiples personnalités. Parfois j'en viens à me demander si je connais vraiment Blaine, et parmi tout ça, qui est-il. Soupira Kurt.

- Il t'aime.

- Je ne sais pas, il ne me l'a jamais dis mot pour mot. En fait… Je crois que pour lui à la base c'était plan cul et maintenant… Il ne sait pas se gérer dans ses sentiments. Si ça se trouve c'est qu'un con parmi les autres… Ria Kurt.

- Tu dis ça car tu es fatigué et que tu n'arrives plus à gérer Kurt, tu ne le penses pas tout ça n'est-ce pas ?

- Non je ne le pense pas mais j'en ai marre que deux gosses d'hommes de pouvoirs lui rendent la vie pareil et… Pourquoi aussi il a été faire ça à la Dalton ! Je sais pourquoi mais… Comment on en arrive à la ? Cette lourde manipulation ?

- Dis-moi tout Kurt, lâche-toi il n'y a que nous… Dit-elle en prenant sa main.

- J'ai été fort, et je me suis beaucoup plein de Karofsky, mais avec tout ça moi je n'ai pas vécu un quart de sa souffrance Santana. Dit-il en versant quelques larmes. Blaine a une force surhumaine pour être encore là aujourd'hui et pourtant aujourd'hui je vois qu'il s'abat, il n'est plus celui que j'ai connu, il change et… Tout ça l'effraie d'accord ? Ok c'est normal je sais que tu veux me dire ça, mais je suis là pour lui, je l'aime plus que jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un et… Je suis démoli de voir que je suis impuissant. Il me parle de ses problèmes, peu après il se fait renversé et tabassé.

- Tu as peur ?

- Je suis effrayé tout autant que lui Santana… Et Samedi… C'est samedi…

- N'y allais pas.

- Pardon ? Mais jamais ça va se finir…

- N'y allais pas, c'est trop dangereux pour lui, ils seront là, ça tournera à coup sûr, mal.

- Mais et la Saint-Valentin ? Blaine y tient tout autant que moi.

- Mes parents seront au restaurant, et moi je me gardais l'envie d'aller au bal avec Brittany, si tu veux je te passe les clés de ma maison, et personne n'en saura quelque chose, qu'en dis-tu ? Proposa gentiment Santana.

- Tu ferais vraiment ça ?

- Ouais, et puis tu iras dormir dans la chambre d'amis avec lui il n'y a pas de problème. Mes parents vont faire restaurant et hôtel, Brittany et moi on finira chez elle, vous aurez la maison rien que pour vous, mais n'allez pas au bal. Je crois que si tu lui dis que tu as une meilleure idée, et que, cette idée l'échappe de faire tomber le Glee Club ce soir-là, il sera très heureux et soulagé.

- Tu crois ?

- Kurt, je ne le connais peut-être pas autant que toi, mais s'il ne t'a toujours pas dis je t'aime c'est qu'il attend sûrement le bon moment, et quoi qu'il en soit je sais qu'il t'aime, très fort. Son amour se lit dans son regard lorsque les vôtres ne font plus qu'un. Souria Santana.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Ria Kurt.

- Parce que tu as besoin d'entendre tout ça et que… Tu es délaissé par Rachel, pour Finn. On a toujours été ami, c'est juste que nous n'avons jamais pris du temps tous les deux.

- Ta présence pour moi et pour Blaine me touche beaucoup. Sache-le.

- Je fais ce qui me semble bon et logique. Souria Santana.

Kurt lui sourit en guise de réponse et sirote son café tout autant qu'elle. Restant là, simplement assis à contempler les voitures passer sur la route et observer les passants par la même occasion. Simplement à être ici et souffler, loin du lycée et des cours. Kurt finit par expirer un profond soupir qui alerta Santana, serrant ainsi plus encore la main de son ami.

- Est-ce-que tout ça est bien réel ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Je tombe amoureux d'un gars a problème et qui perd pied, et je suis ami proche avec la connasse du lycée… Ria Kurt.

- Drôle de vie n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'imaginais pas ma dernière année à McKinley, à Lima de cette façon ouais. Soupira Kurt vidant sa dose de caféine.

- Et… Est-ce-que tu regrette ?

Kurt s'arrêta un court instant, comme s'il réfléchissait, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Son sourire grandit de plus en plus sur son visage et quelques sonorités semblant être de rires sortis de ses lèvres, de sa bouche. Il déposa son regard dans celui de Santana, lâchant sa main et ria avec quelques rougeurs de timidité sur ses joues.

- Pas le moindre du monde. Dit-il tout simplement.

- Tout ça, terminera sur du positif, j'en suis persuadé.

- J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas.

- Blaine veut juste… Te protéger, et il te surprotège même. Je pense que… Je pense que je détruirais le Glee Club. Samedi.

- Non ! Fait pas ça pourquoi tu…

- Je n'ai jamais ce club tu le sais très bien. Et si je le fais, Blaine sera tranquille, et nous tous aussi.

- Ce n'est pas une raison valable Santana. Pour Blaine, pour lui éviter tous problèmes, on se doit de faire les choses à la règle, on doit coopérer sans coopérer. Le Glee Club existera encore après notre départ, mais en aucun cas nous allons l'anéantir. Ils veulent prendre la place des New Directions aux concours ? Très bien. Ils vont devoir eux-mêmes nous détruire. Mais ce n'est ni le rôle de Blaine, ni le tiens, est-ce clair ? Insista fermement Kurt.

- Ok, très bien… Soupira Santana. C'est toi qui vois, et c'est toi qui décide.

Ils restèrent là encore un long moment, jusqu'à ce que l'heure du cours soit terminé pour enfin partir chacun de son côté. Kurt rentra chez lui et rentra dans sa maison silencieusement même si personne n'est là, l'envie de réveiller Blaine ne lui vient pas à l'esprit, alors il fait silence et grimpe les escaliers doucement, mais sûrement. Son téléphone sonna au même moment et par reflexe, il l'attrapa rapidement évitant ainsi une longue sonnerie.

- Allo ?

- Oui bonjour Kurt c'est Henri.

- Oh, bonjour.

- Voilà vous sortez de cours et… Je dois m'absenté, j'ai un déplacement à effectuer pour le boulot je ne serais pas la jusqu'à lundi est-ce-que ça te gêne d'avoir Blaine chez toi ? Sinon vous…

- Blaine dort. Il était très épuisé donc il est chez moi il a séché les deux dernières heures pour se reposer et… Je comptais vous envoyez un message pour vous dire qu'il dormait chez moi ce soir, mais si vous n'êtes pas la du week-end… On ira sûrement chez vous dès demain ou pour le week-end.

- Vous faîtes comme vous voulez mais tant qu'il n'est pas seul ça me va.

- Là-dessus, comptez sur moi. Souria Kurt au téléphone.

- Merci d'être là pour lui, si ça ne va pas tu m'appelles.

- On fait comme ça. Dit-il en raccrochant le téléphone.

Kurt finit de grimper les marches de l'escalier et entre dans sa chambre, découvrant Blaine sur le côté avec un coussin contre son corps sur lequel jauge son bras en écharpe. Kurt pris alors son téléphone et prit Blaine en photo sans le réveiller, le trouvant si beau lorsqu'il dort. Il décida d'allumer son ordinateur et de mettre son casque pour écouter quelques musiques tout en faisant ses affaires et surtout, transférer les images de cours sur son ordinateur pour les envoyer à l'impression au rez-de-chaussée.

Kurt ne compta pas le nombre de temps où il resta sur son ordinateur, ce n'est que lorsque Burt arriva bruyamment et entra dans la chambre qu'il fut déranger.

- Kurt je… Oh pardon… Dit-il en murmurant.

- Hey… Répondit Kurt d'une faible voix.

- On descend pour parler ?

- Ouais…

Kurt suivit son père et s'installe au salon, prenant ainsi ses impressions de cours qu'il posa sur la commode au pied de l'escalier. Burt lui fit signe de s'avancer et Kurt s'exécute, s'installant en face de lui au salon. Kurt savait que son père avait lui, compris qu'ils avaient sécher les cours.

- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

- Blaine depuis le milieu de l'après-midi il était très épuisé et… Son père est en déplacement jusqu'à lundi donc…

- Ok, mais ça c'est qu'un détail il a des affaires ici de toute façon… Et tu es retourné en cours toi après ?

- Oui !

- Kurt…

- Non, j'ai été me détendre avec Santana au Lima Bean, c'était une dure journée pour lui et moi. Avoua Kurt.

- Dur ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Les regards des uns, des autres et tout simplement les mauvais gars c'est tout, rien de violent mais c'était lourd. Pour moi ça l'est alors pour Blaine…

- J'imagine ouais. Souffla Burt.

- J'ai hâte de partir d'ici Papa, j'ai hâte que Blaine vienne également avec moi qu'on soit loin de ses problèmes.

- Les problèmes suivront…

- Non car ce sera du passé. Enfin, j'espère…

Un grand boum se fit entendre avant un râlement d'injures venant de l'étage. Kurt monta rapidement dans l'escalier en prenant ses fiches. Lorsqu'il vit Blaine au sol, il posa rapidement ses fiches sur son bureau et releva Blaine qu'il fit assoir sur le lit.

- Ça va ?

- Putain pourquoi ce n'est pas de la moquette chez toi hein ? Ria Blaine.

- Tu t'es fais mal ?

- Non, ça va… Je suis tombé dans mon sommeil visiblement.

- Tes cheveux ébouriffé et tes yeux à moitié ouverts te donne un côté très sexy. Souria Kurt embrassant son bout de nez.

- Je suis là depuis longtemps ? Dit-il en baillant.

- Un moment oui, ton père m'a téléphoné.

- Oh, ok je suis mort…

- Il est absent jusqu'à lundi et je lui ai dis que tu dormais.

- Merci… Souria timidement Blaine.

- Pas de problèmes, je suis là pour ça.

- Ça va là haut ? Demanda Burt.

- Oui, très bien merci ! Répondit Kurt.

- Donc mon père n'est pas la de la fin de semaine et du week-end… Répéta Blaine.

- Oui, Santana m'a fait une proposition mais je pense qu'on va pouvoir la refuser.

- Quel genre de proposition ?

- Fêter la Saint-Valentin rien que toi et moi, chez elle. Mais si on a ta maison rien qu'à nous…

- Chez moi ? Et le bal… ?

- On s'en fout du bal ok ? On pourra danser aussi chez toi. Rétorqua Kurt.

- Et…

- On s'en fout aussi de ça ok ? Juste toi et moi pour la Saint-Valentin. Tu veux ?

- Comment pourrais-je refuser ?

- Donc c'est oui ?

- C'est oui. Souria Kurt.

- Oh oui ! Couina Kurt en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Kurt…. Kurt ton père nous… Kurt père nous espionne !

- Oh… Papa… Souria Kurt.

- Il y a encore un peu de temps mais… Blaine tu voudras descendre pour manger ou…

- On se fera un plateau repas devant un bon film sur mon ordinateur et… Ce sera comme ça jusqu'à vendredi, après on ira chez lui.

- Kurt, tu as peut-être bientôt dix huit ans et tu pars peut-être bientôt, mais donne pas d'ordres à ton vieux père.

- Mhm, trop tard… Marmonna Blaine.

- Toi, pas de commentaire ! Souria Burt.

- Ok, Capi-chef ! Dit-il avec le salue militaire.

- Kurt, tu es grand d'accord mais… Demande-moi avant.

- A quoi bon tu dis toujours oui ? Ria Kurt.

- Je n'accepte pas que tu me devances c'est tout, tant que tu es sous mon toit je ne te demande que d'avoir ta proposition que je valide ou non c'est aussi simple que ça. Expliqua Burt.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien… Marmonna Blaine.

- De toute manière quoi que je dise, quoi que je…

- Buuuhhh… Uuuuuughh…

- Ok bon je vais cherche ce qu'il faut… Râla Burt.

- Blaine, ça va ?

- Uuuhh… Uuhhhh…

- Ok, tiens-toi à moi. Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Kurt le fit assoir dans son siège de bureau qu'il fit rouler jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il ouvre. Blaine se pencha et respira avec forte irrégularité, Kurt caressa son dos pour le calmer pendant que Burt remonta et nettoya le relent au sol.

- Ça va gamin ?

- Respire Blaine, c'est bien, continue… Murmura Kurt en regardant son père.

- Ku…Kuuurrt… Souffla Blaine.

- Ça va, ça va… On est rien que nous ok ? Rassura Kurt.

- Ramène moi au lit je veux, je veux dormir… Soupira Blaine.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse venir un médecin ? Proposa Burt.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'un putain de médecin peu faire contre l'angoisse ? Foutre des antidépresseurs c'est tout. Je n'ai pas besoin de médicaments.

- Papa, tu veux bien nous laisser et préparer un plateau de repas s'il te plait ?

- Oui, oui… Pas de… Pas de problèmes. Marmonna Burt en quittant la chambre de son fils.

Pendant que Burt descendit de l'étage et alla dans la cuisine préparer les deux plateaux repas pour les garçons. Kurt à l'étage s'occupa de couché Blaine et de le déshabiller, lui passant un vieux tee-shirt qu'il enfila au dessus de son torse tout en gardant seulement son boxer pour le bas. Lorsque Burt remonta avec les plateaux, il découvrit Blaine allongé sous les couvertures et Kurt sur son ordinateur, et dépose les plateaux sur la commode avant de partir rapidement.

- On regarde le film maintenant ? Demanda Blaine.

- Tu veux, maintenant ?

- Mhm, oui.

- Très bien, je le mets en route, surprise sur ce que c'est !

Kurt enclencha le film sur son ordi et rapporta les plateaux repas qu'il déposa sur son lit pour déguster avec Blaine ce que son père leur a préparé. Regardant un film favori de Kurt, _Moulin Rouge, _Blaine finit par se passionné de l'histoire et de l'intrigue tout en regardant Kurt être émotif lors de la chanson de Nicole Kidman et d'Erwan McGregor ; _Come what may. _

Une chanson que Blaine ne connaissait pas et qu'il découvre tout en mangeant son plateau, sans voir l'heure défilé pour autant. Kurt versa quelques larmes lors de la prestation ce qui fit sourire Blaine du coin. Une fois le film se terminant, Kurt s'essuya les yeux et partit avec les plateaux sans dire un mot. Une fois en bas il tomba nez à nez avec son père et Carole en train d'eux, prendre le repas.

- Bonsoir. Dit-il simplement.

- Bonsoir trésor. Répondit Carole.

- Il va mieux ? Demanda Burt.

- Le film l'a calmé oui. Souria Kurt. Bon je…

- Ne le fais pas attendre ouais. Bonne soirée Kurt. Marmonna son père.

Kurt alla aussitôt après dans sa chambre et retrouve Blaine avachit dans le lit en train d'observer le plafond. Kurt finit par se déshabiller et se pose sur le lit.

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda t-il en caressant la jambe de Blaine.

- Au fait que… pour la Saint-Valentin on ne pourra même pas faire…

- Pourquoi ça ?

- J'ai un bras en écharpe, j'ai mes jambes qui vont bien mais réagisse mal, comment tu veux que je te prenne en étant à moitié fonctionnel ? Ria niaisement Blaine.

- Je peux… Enfin je pense pouvoir te monté dessus et… Voilà ! Proposa Kurt.

- Je ne peux pas ok ? Je… Non ! Jamais on me montera dessus c'est clair ? Dit-il d'un ton agressif.

- Et bien… On se fera du bien, c'est tout. Conclu Kurt.

- Waaaaa c'est géniale !

- Car si je te propose de… Prendre soin de toi tu vas refuser ? Demanda Kurt.

- Je… Genre là ? Ria Blaine.

- Genre, là. Répéta Kurt.

- Wow euh…

Pas vraiment le temps pour lui de donner une réponse, Kurt était d'ores et déjà sur lui en train de presser leur lèvres tout en se chatouillant avec les langues en Blaine. La main de Blaine glissa le long du dos de Kurt, ce dos si peu musclé mais assez pour frémir…

- Laisse-toi faire ok ? Juste toi, juste te faire du bien.

- Tout ce que tu voudras Kurt… Tout… Murmura Blaine.

Kurt aida Blaine à retirer son tee-shirt et lui embrassa chaque parcelles de son visage avant de rogner peu à peu son cou sur lequelle il y marqua avec difficultés, un susson. Blaine, lui, le laissa emporté en ayant la tête contre le coussin et laissant échapper son souffle chaud par sa bouche, haletant de plaisirs et de soulagement. Tant d'attention lui étant donnée à la suite d'une éprouvante journée, d'une éprouvante semaine, d'une éprouvante vie.

- Ça va ? Demanda Kurt.

- Ouais, ne t'arrête pas Kurtsy ok ? Ne t'arrête surtout pas… Supplia Blaine.

Kurt sourit simplement et laissa sa langue se baladé le long des clavicules de Blaine avant de descendre sur sa poitrine qu'il embrassa tendrement sans trop s'y attardé, préférant presser ses mains contre son flanc tout en descendant jusqu'au nombril dans lequel il joua de sa langue.

- Ooww… Kurt… Tu… Répondit simplement Blaine tout en se mordillant la lèvre du bas.

- Laisse-toi faire je ne fais que commencer. Ria Kurt.

Kurt glissa ses doigts entre le boxer de Blaine qui frémit et donna instinctivement un coup de bassin au touché. Kurt continua et descendit sa main de manière à prendre d'une poigne la verge et le scrotum.

- Oh putain ! Gémit Blaine.

Kurt hauta le boxer de Blaine et caressa gentiment sa verge devenant de plus en plus droite, être enfin en érection. Une fois chose faite, Kurt caressa encore celle-ci jusqu'à ce que le regard de Blaine vienne à lui, de là, il la mit en bouche et pressa ses lèvres contre la verge.

- Rho putain de… Aaaaahhh… Soupira Blaine de soulagement.

Kurt continua pourtant de le sucer avidement et avec énergie. La main de Blaine vient se posé contre son crâne, et se lie a ses cheveux et appuie quelque peu pour entendre le crépitement d'étouffement de Kurt et sa verge pleinement joyeuse. Les yeux de Blaine virevolte de plaisirs tout autant que Kurt jouit silencieusement à cette sensation de bouche prise, et d'entendre Blaine, oui de l'entendre rire et gémir calmement, bruyamment. Entendre le son de sa voix dans un tel moment est si important ses yeux.

- Kurt arrête je… Je ne vais pas tenir si tu continues comme…. Oh bordel… Grogna Blaine perdant pied.

Kurt continua quelques instants et sorties enfin la verge de Kurt de sa bouche.

- Je n'ai pas fini. Souria Kurt.

- Oh putain arrête Kurt, arrête… Ria de plaisir Blaine.

- Regarde-moi, je veux voir ton regard quand tu vas… éjaculé.

- Ohw… Tu me demandes…

- La Lune. Je sais. Concentre-toi.

Blaine, malgré tout est prêt et est toujours prêt pour satisfaire le bon plaisir de Kurt alors il cède et regarde sa verge se faire masturber par l'homme qu'il aime. La main de Kurt alla en crescendo et sa verge elle, cracha un peu, puis abondamment le long de son torse.

- Putaaaiinn Kuuurrrttt…. Gémit fortement Blaine, au point où sûrement Carole et Burt l'eurent entendu.

- Wow…

- Kurt, tu… Tu me rends fous… Approche !

Kurt embrassa alors Blaine tendrement tout e acceptant la main baladeuse de se dernier.

- Je veux te sucé, Kurt… Je ne peux pas… Là m'arrêter sans que… Je veux te sucé, et je veux plus encore.

- Plus ?

- Je veux que quand tu te sentiras venir, tu ne dises rien je veux goûter entièrement ce qui t'appartiens. S'il te plait dit moi oui… Dit-il d'une voix si rapide.

- Ok… C'est d'accord. Souria Kurt.

- Rho putain le comble… Marmonna d'une voix désireuse, Blaine.

Kurt s'exécute dans un petit streap tease, et donna son boxer à Blaine qui le mit au bout de son nez sentant avec un profond plaisir l'odeur de transpiration, l'odeur corporel de cet endroit si précieux à ses yeux. Blaine finit par s'allonger complètement et Kurt s'avance à lui doucement, sa verge entra alors dans la bouche de Blaine.

- Ça va ?

- Encooooooreeeee… Pluuuus…

- Et là ?

- Oowww… Grogna Blaine.

Kurt alla en crescendo dans ses mouvements de vas et vient pour plaire à Blaine, le satisfaire et surtout, ne pas l'étouffer brusquement. La main de Blaine toucha son bas du dos, ses fesses ce qui eue pour cause de le faire gémir de nouveau. Sa langue roula le long de la verge en furie, et Kurt ne cessait de gémir avec précaution, mais il se laisse rapidement aller.

- Putain de merde ! Dit-il en enfonçant sa verge encore plus.

Le crépitement est tout aussi magique que tout à l'heure. Kurt prend goût a cette méthode et sentit sa vue se brouiller, son corps tout entier tremblant de plaisirs et de délibération proche, soudaine. Blaine n'en pouvait plus lui aussi, l'épuisement de sa propre éjaculation et des plaisirs à côtés sont encore bien trop présent, et sa vue se brouille rapidement lui aussi lorsqu'il sentit le liquide séminal couler le long de sa langue pour atteindre le fond de sa gorge, il grogna lorsque ce liquide atteignit le bout.

- Je ne vais plus tenir Blaine… Tu es prêt ? Grogna Kurt.

Blaine répondit par un clignement de yeux, tout en dévorant encore l'érection et il sentit les veines de Kurt se contracté dans sa bouche, les yeux de Kurt roulèrent et sa tête bascula en arrière. Son éjaculation envahit brutalement la bouche de Blaine qui, bloqua Kurt en lui et attend que le gémissement soit terminer, Blaine replongea son regard et il avala enfin la totalité de son sperme ce qui fit grogner Kurt encore plus. Silencieux ou presque, Kurt essuya le torse de Blaine et remirent leur boxer, avant de se coucher l'un contre l'autre.

- Ton sperme putain il est… Oh mon Dieu… Grogna Blaine contre Kurt.

- Arrête c'est répugnant… Ria Kurt.

- Kurt tu sais je… Je…

- Tout va bien ? On a entendu crier ! S'exclama Carole.

- Putain mais dehors ! On ne peut pas baiser tranquille ? Beugla Blaine.

- Oh, pardon…

- Tu disais ?

- Rien, rien…

Blaine embrassa simplement Kurt sur ses lèvres et se colla contre lui de nouveau tout en insistant sur le fait qu'il ne voulait rien dire. Mais pour la première fois il avait enfin trouvé l'instant pour lui dire, mais une fois Carole partie, il n'en avait plus les moyens. Ils s'endorment ainsi quelque peu désolé mais paisiblement.


	12. Chapter 12

Salut à tous et toutes !

Donc voilà, le chapitre est passé tout ça, j'ai vu que ça s'est plutôt bien passé pour vous, tout comme Blaine, c'est donc cool. Je dois dire que j'ai failli manquer la publication de ce chapitre et, personne m'a alerté m'enfin pas très important, j'ai assez de mémoire pour me souvenir que j'ai quelque peu de retard de publication. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit le chapitre est enfin là !

Comme je l'ai dis, on est enfin dans les chapitres dit d'Angst. Je ne peux pas dire si les chapitres seront joyeux ou remplis de souffrance, ce serait spoiler l'intégralité du chapitre. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il faut s'attendre à tout désormais. Je pense que les précédents propos d'introduction et ceux de la fiction sont assez explicite à ce sujet, donc je ne vois pas vraiment quoi rajouter de plus...

Merci en tout cas de votre fidélité, et je ne tarde pas plus, voici le douzième chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Plus on aime, plus on souffre. La somme des douleurs possibles est proportionnelle à son degrés de perfection. »_

_- Henri AMIEL_

* * *

**_####_**

Le matin de la Saint-Valentin est enfin là. Kurt avait finalement revue sa position, et le Glee Club n'en saura rien concernant le harcèlement et la mise sous pression qu'est victime, Blaine. Il avait également rétracté la proposition de Santana pour être dans sa maison le soir de la Saint-Valentin, la maison des Anderson suffira amplement. Ce matin là, Blaine été encore chez Kurt. Blaine avait lourdement insisté la veille pour rester juste cette nuit-là. Il avait finit par comploté dans la soirée avec Burt pour le cadeau.

Lorsque Blaine arriva à la rampe d'escalier, il appela Burt qui arriva en trompe de la cuisine.

- Ne bouge pas, je monte ! Grommela Burt depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

- Ça va, je descends moi-même, j'ai réussi à monter tout seul hier soir. Souffla Blaine.

- Je monte quand même pour passer devant, on ne sait jamais. Rétorqua Burt.

Roulant des yeux il s'élance dans la descente de l'escalier en s'aidant de la rambarde pour arriver en bas en entier. Burt le fixe bizarrement et finit par partir en lui faisant signe de la main de ne pas bouger. Il revient peu après du sous-sol avec des béquilles. Blaine le regarde étrangement.

- Ouais ok ta un bras en écharpe, mais tu peux bouger, tu boîtes juste, une béquille peut t'aider et ce sera mieux que ton fauteuil tu ne crois pas ?

- Ouais, tu as raison, merci Burt. Souria Blaine prenant la béquille dans sa main libre.

- Et l'autre, je la mets de côté pour quand tu n'auras plus besoin d'avoir ton bras en écharpe.

- Bah je peux tester de marcher avec les deux et puis…

- Non, c'est trop tôt, c'est déjà bien que tu puisses remarcher aussi rapidement, de cette façon je veux dire.

- Bon. On y va ? Demanda Blaine.

- Tu ne déjeunes pas ?

- On y va j'a dis. Roula Blaine des yeux.

Burt rit quelque peu et part à l'extérieur tout en suivant de près Blaine, boitant quelque peu avec la béquille mais est ainsi plus en autonomie. Partant en direction de la grande zone commerciale de la ville, Burt, en compagnie de Blaine se voit faire plusieurs boutiques, de babioles, de bijoux, et de vêtements, mais Blaine ne trouve strictement rien, fatigué de marcher, ils s'arrêtent a un café dans la galerie commerciale.

- Boutiques de merde ici.

- Tu sais déjà ce que tu veux lui prendre ?

- Non ! Justement je n'en sais strictement rien… Comment je peux trouver quelque chose qui lui plait alors qu'il a déjà tant de choses… Soupira Blaine.

- Soit simple ? N'achète rien.

- Hors de question, j'y tiens énormément à faire un cadeau. Le problème est… Vêtements ou accessoires…

- Kurt est très difficile en vêtement et je pense que malgré ton goût et le fait que tu l'as déjà vue acheter, ne te permet pas de savoir si ça lui plaira.

- Vraiment ? Ok ! Ce sera un vêtement ! Souria niaisement Blaine.

- Tu as assez au moins ? Car on a vu de jolies choses…

- Je trouverais avec ce que j'ai. Personne ne m'aidera. Lâcha Blaine.

- Wow, ok je disais simplement que si tu as besoin d'un peu d'avance, pas de problème, et tu me rembourses quand tu veux. C'est mon fils, l'argent ira pour mon fils donc je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Expliqua Burt.

- Bref, je vais fumer. Dit-il en se levant.

- Tu iras fumer plus tard, on n'a pas toutes la journée non plus. Si on part trop longtemps, Kurt va se poser des questions. Et en plus si ça se trouve il va venir ici t'acheter un cadeau donc faisons vite ?

- L'excuse bidon pour ne pas que j'aille fumer… Lamenta Blaine.

- Mhm, certes mais au moins…

Ils se lèvent et repartent vers la galerie commerçante au coin des vêtements hommes, et Blaine finit par entrer dans une boutique _Hennes & Mauritz. _Mais Blaine ne trouve toujours rien et l'heure tourne plus que jamais. Il finit par s'orienter vers les sous-vêtements et Burt le suit quelque peu gêner.

- Je peux attendre…

- Non, mais c'est bon, ça aurait été une girl friend tu l'aurais suivis a ce rayon c'est bon, stop tes préjugés et ta honte.

- Je n'ai pas…

- Si. Coupa Blaine. Tu as honte et tu aurais préféré voir une meuf à ma place, je t'en veux pas. J'aime Kurt d'accord ? Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, je tiens à lui ok ? Insista Blaine.

- Bon tu choisis lequel ? Souria Burt.

- J'aime bien le bleu, et le rose comme ça… Mais si je prends les deux je ne peux pas lui prendre l'autre truc que j'ai repéré… Soupira Blaine.

- Je te fais l'avance pour l'autre et tu me rembourses d'accord ?

- Pour Kurt.

- Oui, pour Kurt. Répéta Burt.

- Ok, suis-moi je vais chercher l'autre truc. Souria timidement Blaine.

Il alla vers un rayon opposé et ses yeux se plonge sur un foulard à l'effigie du drapeau des États-Unis d'Amérique. Burt haussa simplement les épaules, et ils allèrent à la caisse. Et Blaine paya les deux cadeaux sur trois qui sont automatiquement emballé, séparément. Lorsqu'ils sortent du magasin avec peu de rapidité, Blaine finit par se poser sur le siège de la voiture tout en ayant la porte ouverte pour fumer sa cigarette qui empesta les narines de Burt, restant silencieux et préférant ne rien dire quoi que…

- Et pourquoi tu fumes ? Demanda Burt.

- Ça me détend, ça m'aide à calmer mes angoisses. Dit-il simplement.

- Mhm. Bon finit vite ta clope qu'on puisse rentrer.

- Bah je peux fumer la vitre ouverte hein…

- Pas dans ma voiture, tu fais ce que tu veux avec Kurt, mais pas dans ma bagnole, c'est tout. Dépêche-toi. insista Burt.

- Tu n'as jamais fumé dans ta jeunesse toi ? Ria Blaine.

- J'ai goûté et ça m'a suffit. Maintenant tu fais ce que tu veux avec ta santé.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je fume que je vais crever plus vite et d'un cancer. Roula Blaine des yeux.

- Ai-je dis ça ?

- Non.

- Donc, finis et on part. Répéta Burt.

- Ok, chef. Souffla Blaine jetant sa cigarette au sol sur le goudron du parking sans prendre peine de l'éteindre et de l'écraser.

Claquant la porte de voiture sans regarder le regard tueur de Burt, Blaine regarda son corps se plaquer contre le dossier et observe la manœuvre de Burt, jusqu'à sortir du parking et de regagner le domicile. Kurt n'était plus là à leur arrivée, surement partis au même endroit pour faire un cadeau. Nul ne sait vraiment, pas de mots, pas de messages, rien. Blaine laissa Burt porter les trois paquets cadeau et alla se poser dans le salon soufflant un bon coup.

- Tu veux à boire peut-être ?

- Je ne dirais pas non, je suis épuisé… Finalement j'aurais préféré le fauteuil je crois…

- Faut que tu te remettes dans le bain, c'est normale que tu sois épuisé, après ça iras, d'ici une heure ou deux tu verras. Assura Burt.

Blaine haleta sur le canapé pendant que Burt revient avec une canette de soda qu'il vida rapidement et se permit de lâcher un grand rot juste après qui fit rire quelque peu Burt. Lui qui est si mature, et si posé mais tout aussi rebelle et exécrable fascine toute la famille Hummel Hudson. Blaine est simplement mystérieux, trop peut-être même. Burt s'installe a ses côtés et lui claqua alors la cuisse ce qui le fit couiné de stupéfaction.

- Ça va chez toi ?

- Papa est devenu… Un père comme à l'époque, il n'est plus violent et je crois qu'il a comprit que je l'ai un peu pardonné. Je ne peux pas oublier les coups et la souffrance, mais je comprends son comportement, ce n'était pas lui qui parlait et qui cogner c'était sa petite dépression.

- Et ta mère ?

- Je n'ai plus de nouvelles et je n'en veux pas. Dit-il d'une voix différente, presque sombre.

- Tu sais, ça reste ta mère, tu n'en auras qu'une.

- Elle ne m'a pas souhaité Noël, ni la nouvelle année, pourquoi ferais-je un effort ? Ria Blaine.

- Hey salut on passe vite fait pour… Oh Blaine, salut mec !

- Salut Finn ! Rachel… Répondit Blaine.

- Alors on ne te voit pas avec Kurt ce soir ? Demanda Rachel.

- Non, on fera une soirée chez moi, lui et moi simplement. Souria Blaine.

- Une soirée qui ne m'enchante pas… Marmonna Burt.

- Rho c'est bon, on a déjà couché ensemble hein… Répondit Blaine.

- Bon bah, c'est cool tout ça hein… Finn va chercher ton costume qu'on parte… Murmura Rachel.

Aussitôt arriver, aussitôt ils mirent les voiles, c'est dire si Blaine passa plus de temps ici que Finn et Rachel. Blaine fait partie des personnes qui ne comprennent pas qu'à cette âge, ils soient déjà fiancé et si ordonnée, à croire qu'ils n'ont pas de jeunesse, mais après tout qui est-il pour les juger, lui qui n'a pas vraiment droit à une jeunesse…

- Trop jeune et déjà trop engager. Marmonna Burt.

- Ils vont trop vite. Je trouve parfois aller trop vite avec Kurt mais finalement quand je les vois eux… je trouve que je vais plutôt normalement. Ria Blaine.

- Tu vas vite, mais c'est peut-être parce que tu ne sais pas si tu seras affecté au même endroit que Kurt. Est-ce-que je me trompe ? Demanda Burt.

- J'ai choisi Los Angeles et ce sera mon seul et unique choix. Si je ne suis pas pris, je suivrais Kurt et j'irais trouver un emploi pour l'aider à tout payer. Je n'irais pas quelque part où il n'est pas.

- Il s'agit de ton avenir à toi Blaine dont il est question.

- Kurt est mon présent. Et si, faire un avenir c'est devoir oublier ou rompre des choses du présent alors je ne veux pas d'un avenir. C'est Los Angeles, Kurt ou rien.

Il finit par regagner l'escalier et monte avec la béquille à l'étage, s'isolant dans la chambre de Kurt tout en allant sur l'ordinateur. Pour aider Kurt il alla sur son blog et remarqua des messages d'erreurs et des affichages bien différent de d'habitude, fouillant sur la page il finit par comprendre que le site a était victime d'un piratage web et d'attaques massives de _DDOS_. Il attrapa aussitôt son téléphone et téléphone à Kurt.

- Blaine je fais les boutiques pour…

- Ton site a été piraté.

- Ok euh… Il est toujours en ligne ?

- Ouais mais des messages… Impossible à dégager!

- Ok, va dans « mon compte », « blog »

- Ok…

- « paramètre » « build » et tu prends la page qui s'appelle « MAJ-KHB 14 » C'est la page de maintenance tu rentres le code, « Neely Road » et tu ne touches plus à rien, je termine ce que je fais et j'arrive ok ?

- Si c'est pour…

- Tu es partis pour m'acheter un cadeau, moi aussi alors tu attends, maintenant le site ne risque plus rien, en partie. Bref, je fais vite j'ai juste à passer en caisse et je serais là, à toute. Dit-il en raccrochant.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire Blaine resta planté devant l'écran fixant les paramètres totalement changer et l'affichage n'étant plus le même. Il resta là, durant tout le temps que Kurt mit pour rentrer. Lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua il entendit quelques murmures et son père alla dehors, sûrement pou glisser le cadeau dans le coffre ou quelque chose comme ça, à vrai dire Blaine s'en fout. Lorsque Kurt arriva à sa chambre, il ignora Blaine et le fit dégager de sa chaise de bureau et observa ses pages web.

- Ok, j'ai plus qu'à faire une sauvegarde d'hier ou d'avant-hier… Super… Râla Kurt.

- Je suis désolé…

- Ça arrive d'être piraté ce n'est pas méchant hein… C'est juste chiant.

- Ce n'est pas un piratage simple, c'est eux. Soupira Blaine d'une voix cassante.

- Comment ça, c'est eux ? Hunter, Sebastian ? Demanda Kurt en se retournant vers lui.

- Je sais que c'est eux c'est tout, Ils sont assez doué en informatique doc ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient accès a tes images…

- Impossible, tout est sur disque dur externe que je branche généralement sans connexion internet, pour éviter les piratages de données personnelles. Je fais comme ça depuis Karofsky. Disque dur externe, je branche sur un vieil ordinateur au sous-sol qui n'a pas internet et je transfert sur une USB que je branche a mon pc, et je redescends en bas après pour la formater pour qu'il n'y est plus rien en cas de virus. Expliqua Kurt.

- Wow euh… Tu te protèges…

- Et je crois que c'est mieux que je fasse ainsi, encore plus maintenant que je suis avec toi. Il n'y a pas grand-chose sur mon ordinateur en documents, tout est sur disque dur pratiquement. Je n'ai pas « peur », mais s'ils s'attaquent souvent à mon site, ça va mal finir c'est moi qui te le dis.

- Je suis désolé qu'à cause de moi tu…

- Ce n'est que le début, on verra ce qu'ils feront par la suite. Avec un peu de chance, ils vont me casser ma bagnole. Ria Kurt.

- Non, ils savent que ton père est garagiste, ça rimera a rien qu'ils s'en prennent a ta voiture.

- Tu sais quoi ? Ils pourront faire tous ce dont ils ont envie, ça ne changera pas, je t'aimerai toujours comme je t'aime. Ce n'est pas eux qui vont me faire rompre, au contraire ça me rapproche de toi. Dit-il sans le regarder.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Non, je vais aller faire des va-et-vient entre l'étage et le sous-sol donc reste ici et prépares tes affaires, une fois que j'ai réparé mon site on va se faire notre Saint-Valentin ! Souria Kurt en allant dans son armoire prendre son disque dur et la clé usb avant de partir.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Blaine resta sur le lit à regarder les va-et-vient de Kurt peu parleur, bien trop énervé et concentrer dans le rétablissement de son site. Ce n'est qu'après l'heure du repas qu'ils sautèrent que le site fut de nouveau en ligne avec un mot d'excuse de la part de Kurt, et de Blaine.

- Et voilà ! Un mot de notre part, tu veux le lire ? Demanda Blaine.

- Ouais, j'arrive attend… Dit-il en se levant.

Blaine, au bord du lit se pencha sur l'écran de l'ordinateur et prit lecture de ce billet de blog.

_Salut à vous ! _

_Bon… Pendant que je faisais quelques achats pour ma Saint-Valentin avec Blaine, j'ai reçu un appel de lui (non pas un appel romantique) mais pour me dire le problème du site… Vraisemblablement un piratage web venant de Westerville, une école privée et certains élèves qui n'apprécie pas ma relation, ni même le comportement plus qu'exemplaire de mon petit-ami, Blaine. Après plusieurs heures (sans manger), et de concentration malgré les nerfs, j'ai pu réinstaller une version antérieur, donc mes articles d'hier ne sont pas là et… N'ayant pas eu de sauvegarde, ils sont morts. Je ferais plus de sauvegarde à présent et si quelqu'un a fait une capture d'écran de mes articles d'hier pour son bien propre, merci de me les envoyer par mail, je les posterais peut-être de nouveau ! Voilà voilà, grâce à mon Blainey j'ai mon site de nouveau en ligne car sans lui je n'aurais pas remarqué et les propos dégradant affiché depuis cette nuit furent assez… Bref ! Passer une bonne Saint-Valentin, seul ou accompagné qu'importent, c'est un jour où tous se doit de s'amuser, donc, sortez ! _

_Blaine et Kurt. ~_

Blaine sourit quelque peu a ce message, mais son inquiétude de voir a un moment ou a un autre ses confrères de la Dalton Academy après un tel message l'envahit, mais n'en dit rien. Kurt s'étonna de voir Blaine ne pas réagir a ce petit passage. Ils réunissent quelques affaires et descendent calmement vers le vestibule d'entrée. Burt s'avance à eux et les serrent un à un dans ses bras, les laissant ainsi partir vers le domicile des Anderson. Kurt conduit pendant que Blaine, lui, piqua une sieste durant le court trajet. Une fois arrivée, le portail s'ouvrit par le bouton qu'il pressa et le fit refermer.

- On est arrivé.

- Oh, ok… Marmonna Blaine d'une voix endormie.

- Je vais ouvrir la maison, je prends les cadeaux et j'ouvre ton fauteuil roulant, et te redonne la béquille ok ?

- Faisons comme ça Kurt… Dit-il en se frottant les yeux.

Kurt alla ouvrir la maison et Blaine lui, se leva difficilement mais seul. Il alla lui-même au coffre rejoindre Kurt veillant sur lui du coin de l'œil et lui donne la béquille, s'occupant du reste. Blaine lui fit un petit sourire en coin qui n'atteint pas ses yeux. Ils entrent ensemble dans la grande maison dont les stores électriques sont baissé mais que Blaine actionne et, aussitôt, la lumière du jour envahit les plus grandes pièces ; cuisine, salon, salle à manger, verrière, et le salon de musique. Seul l'étage resta fermer et plonger dans l'obscurité.

- Besoin d'aide ? Demanda Kurt.

- Tu peux… Faire le tour de la maison ? Même à l'étage s'il te plait ? Et… Actionné avec le capteur juste en haut, l'ouverture des volets s'il te plait.

- Ok, pas de problème, je fais ça. Souria Kurt.

Grimpant aussitôt à l'étage il enclencha l'ouverture des stores électriques et fouilla l'étage, en vain. Il descend et sourit à Blaine.

- Personne ! Souria Kurt.

- Ça me rassure. Sourit-il timidement.

- Tu as peur ?

- Non, c'est simplement… Un reflexe de quand je suis seul, ici. Je fais le tour de la propriété, de dehors tout ça, mais bon là…

- Il n'y à que nous, détend-toi et avance, reste pas planté au pied de l'escalier. Souria Kurt. Tu veux qu'on aille où ? Salon ou ta chambre ?

- Même si j'ai la maison rien qu'à moi, qu'à nous… Je préfère ma chambre que le salon sombre malgré la verrière tout ça… Je préfère ma chambre. Souria Blaine allant vers le salon de musique.

Gardant plutôt le salon pour plus tard, ce soir par exemple, ils allèrent dans la chambre, la pièce la plus lumineuse de ce manoir qui n'en est pas un. Ils s'installent sur les fauteuils traînant en plein centre sous le lourd lustre de cristal. Blaine ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer et ni quoi faire pour être franc. Il est chez lui, seul avec Kurt, mais incapable de dire ce dont il a envie. Kurt n'en est pas moins plus gêner que lui. Se jetant d simples regard, Kurt finit par se poser sur les jambes de Blaine et laisse ce dernier le tripoté tendrement sans aller vraiment loin dans ses gestes.

- Tu es magnifiques… Murmura Blaine.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi. Souria Kurt en quittant son étreinte.

- Hey, tu vas… Kurt ?

Kurt attrapa la guitare de Blaine et se dernier écarquilla des yeux. Kurt, non il ne sait pas en jouer, il l'a lui-même dit, c'est impossible, enfin il va faire de la pure merde musicale, c'est impensable. Oui voilà, c'est simplement impensable pour Blaine de voir Kurt lui jouer une musique avec la guitare, le piano pourquoi pas, mais la guitare… Et pourtant, Kurt s'installe sur le tabouret de piano qu'il dégagea pour le placé en face de lui et le regarde tendrement.

- Tu remercieras Finn, pour le coup de main. Souria Kurt commençant à gratter les cordes de cette guitare.

**You with the sad eyes…  
Don't be discouraged…  
Oh I realize…  
Its hard to take courage…  
In a world full of people…  
You can lose sight of it all…  
And the darkness inside you…  
Can make you feel so small…**

Sa voix si feminine et si aigue quand il chante donne la parfait sonorité qu'il faut pour cette musique. Mais ce qui alerte le plus Blaine c'est de voir l'agilité de Kurt à s'exercer sur une guitare alors que pour lui, il ne sait pas en jouer, enfin c'est évident, Kurt ne sait pas jouer de la guitare et pourtant, si.

**But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful, Like a rainbow**

Le regard aimant de Kurt, et l'émotion qui se lit dans le regard de Blaine les troublent tout les deux. Blaine est fasciné tandis que Kurt lui, se surpasse et prie à chaque seconde de ne pas faire une fausse note, où du moins si c'est le cas, qu'elle soit aussi belle que la fausse note de Blaine, au parc de Westerville il y à si longtemps déjà…

**Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there and I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful, Like a rainbow…**

Blaine dévore Kurt des yeux et l'envie de lui sauté dessus est plus que présente. Cette chanson désigne très clairement l'actuelle situation de leur relation, et la situation de Blaine. Kurt n'a pas choisit cette chanson au hasard et Blaine en a pleinement conscience, elle transmet un message. Le message de vivre dans le présent malgré les problèmes, que Kurt est la personne qui l'aime et qui aime toutes ses facettes.

**When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there**

**And I'll see your true colors**  
**Shining through**  
**I see your true colors**  
**And that's why I love you**  
**So don't be afraid to let them show**

Les regards se croisent et Blaine lâcha prise faisant tomber quelques larmes sur ses joues de par l'émotion de la voix de Kurt, et des paroles de la chanson qui sont si ciblés. Blaine craque, mais de bonheur, et Kurt afficha un grand sourire sans se déconcentrer pour le final de cette chanson.

**Your true colors  
True colors  
True colors  
Shining through**

**I see your true colors**  
**And that's why I love you**  
**So don't be afraid to let them show**  
**Your true colors**  
**True colors are beautiful,**  
**Like a rainbow…**

Kurt reposa la guitare après les dernières notes et regarde Blaine applaudir sans trop vraiment applaudir. Blaine est pas déprimé, ni triste, il est simplement fier de Kurt, d'avoir Kurt dans sa vie et ça, Kurt en a bien conscience. Il s'avance et le prend dans ses bras alors que Blaine se tient debout, sans béquille.

- C'était magique Kurt… Murmura Blaine dans son cou.

- C'était juste, pour toi et c'est comme ça. Je t'aime. Répondit Kurt.

- Moi aussi je… Moi aussi. Dit-il simplement à la déception de Kurt.

Rompant cette accolade, Blaine finit par prendre sa béquille et alla vers la porte-fenêtre de sa chambre qu'il ouvrit, faisant signe à Kurt de le suivre. Sortant dans le parc donnant vers le Sud, ils allèrent a petit pas vers le lac et, jusqu'à la cabane en bois. Une longue petite marche pour Blaine mais qui alla bien. Kurt découvre pour la première fois cette cabane et quand Blaine ouvrit la porte, Kurt en découvrit son contenu ; un petit lieu sympa pour s'y reposer fraichement décorer.

- Alors, tu aimes ?

- C'est toi qui à fait ça avec tes parents ? Wow…

- Yep', bon la décoration c'est moi et ma mère, couleur de peinture moi, et les gros travaux mon père et moi.

- Tu as touché à tout quoi.

- On va dire ça ouais. Souria Blaine. Parfois je viens ici pour me vider la tête, sortant discrètement de ma chambre, c'est sympa avec le lac juste en face et rien à l'horizon.

- On n'aperçoit même pas Lima d'ici !

- Bah non, c'est a plusieurs kilomètres tu es con quand tu t'y mets. Ria Blaine recevant une claque derrière la tête.

- Ça doit être magnifique quand le soleil se couche… Soupira Kurt.

- On y viendra tout à l'heure si tu veux.

- J'aimerais bien oui. En plus, la façade de ta maison, là comme ça donne un superbe ciel je trouve.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui, je t'assure. Bon après tu vis ici depuis longtemps donc c'est pour dire que c'est basique pour toi.

- Moi je préfère la simplicité de ta maison.

- Et moi, le luxe de l'intérieur de la tienne.

- Poule de luxe !

- Chacal !

- Moi, un chacal ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Oui, un chacal.

- Oh, ah oui ?

Blaine tripota Kurt qui éclata de rire et roula sur l'herbe au rebord du lac avec Blaine au dessus de lui, le bras en écharpe ne l'est plus et à vrai dire, il en a rien à foutre. Leur visage face l'un à l'autre, ils s'embrassent tendrement, paisiblement, simplement rythmé par le bruit du vent se cassant sur eux et sur la couche d'eau du lac. Blaine passa quelques doigts contre le crâne de Kurt tout en souriant.

- Tu es si beau… Là…

- Si on fait ça là, maintenant nous n'aurons plus rien à faire ce soir…

- Tant que moi, je suis en forme rien ne nous empêchera de recommencer, tout ne dépend que de toi, mon amour… Dit-il en baisant la peau du cou de Kurt.

- Oh… Euh… Tu as dis quoi ? Demanda Kurt entre quelques halètements.

- Je t'ai dis, mon amour. Répéta Blaine qui, embrasse alors les lèvres de Kurt.

- Oh putain… Grogna Kurt.

- Quoi ? Ria Blaine au dessus de lui.

- Tu as gagné, je suis ok, à une condition !

- Tout ce dont tu voudras.

- Je ne fis pas ça à même le sol, une couverture, un drap mais…

- Sous le siège de la cabane il y a des nappes, pour pique-niqué le long du lac. Souria Blaine.

- Bah, pousse-toi ?

- Oh, pardon…

S'écartant en roulant sur le côté, il libéra Kurt qui revient quelques secondes plus tard et installe une nappe de tissus sur l'herbe et se recouche dessus tranquillement, observant Blaine regagner sa place, au dessus de lui.

- Tu n'as plus mal quand il s'agit de baiser… Constata Kurt.

- Je n'ai plus mal quand il s'agit de te rendre heureux, et de te faire l'amour, Kurtsy… Murmura Blaine en l'embrassant une dernière fois sur les lèvres.

Passant ses mains sous le tee shirt de Kurt, il lui fit retirer et voit Kurt faire de même, l'obligeant à retirer son tee shirt à col V aussitôt. Souriant ensemble, Blaine se plongea avec dévotion dans le cou de Kurt tout en prenant garde de baiser tendrement sa mâchoire et son lobe d'oreille droit, au rythme de la respiration douce et aimante de Kurt qui envoûte le bouclé qui s'amuse toujours à suivre le mouvement de Kurt.

Soufflant d'un incroyable et divin plaisir, Kurt se laissa dévorer soigneusement, et précieusement par les lèvres si douce de Blaine, à cela s'ajoute également la précision de ses mains qui se glisse aux endroits dont il est sensible, c'est-à-dire, les côtes ce qui eue pour réaction de le faire frémir provocant d'incroyable frisson dans tout son corps, des frissons dont Blaine raffole.

- Tu es si parfait comme ça Kuuurt… Grogna Blaine sentant son érection frapper contre son pantalon.

- Oh putain… C'est ton…

- Ouais… Ria Blaine quelque peu essoufflé. Tu me fais du bien…

Kurt sourit et laisse Blaine défaire les quelques boutons de son pantalon de jeans sombre et le fit glisser soigneusement le long de ses jambes jusqu'à le lui retirer intégralement. Blaine embrasse alors le bas du ventre de Kurt qui donna aussitôt un coup de bassin, rapidement interrompu par la force des bras de Kurt qui vient le maintenir.

- Putain arrête c'est tellement…

- Tentant ? Je sais. Souria Blaine. J'aime te voir comme ça, tu es si sexy… Dit-il avant d'embrasser les quelques abdominaux dessiner.

- Oh putain arrête ça… Fouuuu… Je perds pied ça y est… Ria de gémissement Kurt.

Blaine ne dit rien et pressa simplement l'érection de Kurt dans sa main par le biais de son boxer si serrer. Kurt virevolta du regard et poussa un petit cri de stupéfaction, il adore ça. Blaine descendit progressivement ses lèvres vers le boxer et fit simplement sortir le bout de Kurt du textile et il l'embrasse aussitôt.

- Ow putain !

Il passa sa langue entre l'entrée du gland.

- Oh mon Dieu… Grogna avec force, Kurt.

D'un geste franc, il fit glisser le boxer jusqu'à ses pieds et s'attaque aussitôt a prendre le scrotum entre ses mains qu'il s'amusa à chatouiller quelque peu. Kurt ne dit rien, son souffle parle pour lui et son ventre également. Ses poumons ne cessant d'expirer, son ventre n'arrêta pas ses va-et-vient. Blaine glissa ses lèvres le long de la verge couché qui prirent de plus en plus une forme statique, en l'air, droite. Il embrasse une dernière fois le bout et la fit glisser dans sa bouche…

- Orrr... Putain tu… Oh foutu pipe… Râla de soulagement Kurt.

Blaine s'occupa avec dévotion de faire jouir Kurt en s'attaquant a son érection qu'il tient d'une main et qu'il fit rouler dans sa bouche. Sa langue roule le long de cette verge droite et si menaçante d'expulsé sa joie. Blaine reste simplement concentré sur cette verge en érection et les cries joviaux sortant de la bouche de Kurt, lui qui ne peut plus se contenir de jouir. Kurt glissa sa main contre la tête de Blaine et l'appui fortement a lui en bloqué la gorge et sa respiration. Blaine se débat violemment et recrache le liquide séminal sur la verge.

- Putain Kurt, doucement j'ai failli m'étouffé… Souffla Blaine.

- Par…pardon… Couina Kurt.

Blaine lui sourit simplement et retira son propre pantalon et libère son érection, regardant droit dans les yeux Kurt qui se mordilla la lèvre.

- Laisse-moi… Y prendre goût et te la poser, juste quelques secondes… Supplia de tendresse, Kurt.

- Mhm, ok. Souria Blaine. Tu me diras quand tu voudras que j'arrête de descendre ok ?

- Mhm.

Blaine hauta son boxer et donna le préservatif a Kurt qui voit la verge de Blaine entrer dans sa bouche soigneusement et délicatement. D'une main sur le dos de Blaine, il s'arrêta d'entrer en Kurt qui humidifia et suça avidement la verge pendant que Blaine roula des yeux et expira bruyamment son souffle chaud et son excitation la plus digne qui soit. Après plusieurs coup de langue sur sa verge Blaine se retira et Kurt plaça d'un rapide va-et-vient branlant, le préservatif tout en écoutant le grognement de Blaine.

- Tu es prêt bébé ?

- Toujours. Souria Kurt.

Blaine fit tourner Kurt et humidifia avec sa salive ses doigts qu'il entra plus rapidement qu'avant en Kurt qui couina de stupeur. Les trois doigts rapidement en Kurt, il prit alors plus son temps et les bougent tout doucement pour qu'il s'habitue et surtout, avoir une place suffisante pour faire entrer sa verge en lui. Ses doigts frappèrent les parois anales par de brutaux va-et-vient qui firent jouir Kurt d'une incroyable intensité, si les voisins seraient dehors, ils entendraient bel et bien tout.

- Blaine Blaine, Blaaaaiiiiinee…

- Je crois que tu es prêt Kurtsy… Murmura Blaine au creux de son oreille.

Faisant glisser ses lèvres le long du dos de Kurt, Blaine s'appuya sur les épaules de Kurt et entra progressivement en lui sans en avoir informé Kurt, qui couina de stupeur mais remplaça rapidement son couinement par un long et profond soupire de dévotion à l'égard de Blaine. Blaine, une fois en Kurt ne fit plus rien et se pencha sur lui.

- Est-ce-que, ça te dérange dans cette position ?

- N… Non… Non, c'est parfait, parfait… Soupira Kurt.

- Ok, j'y vais alors ?

- Vas-y…

Blaine entra bien plus en Kurt et commença ses séries de va-et-vient en lui. Blaine entra de plus en plus fortement en Kurt qui ne cessa de jouir bruyamment à chaque fois que sa prostate est compressée, frappé, violenté par le gland de Blaine, allant bon train. La transpiration gagna les cheveux de Blaine et quelques gouttes échappent de sa chevelure pour se faufiler sur le creux du dos de Kurt lui aussi quelque peu humides de transpiration. Les mains de Blaine vinrent se cacher sous le torse de Kurt hyper contracté par sa force de maintien et par l'excitation plus que présente a ce moment.

- Blaine je…

- Ne te retiens pas, tu en reprendras ce soir… S'amusa à dire Blaine contre son oreille.

Blaine alla de plus en plus vite, et sentit la verge de Kurt trembler. Sa main vient alors sur la verge de Kurt et il le masturba jusqu'à ce que ce dernier éjacule de pure plaisir, ce qui arriva. Kurt éjacula contre l'herbe, la force de son jet atteint ni la main de Blaine, ni la nappe ce qui, arrangea Blaine qui lui aussi trembla et vit sa vision devenir trouble, Kurt couina lorsqu'il sentit la pression le frapper a l'intérieur de lui et ce capuchon au bout du préservatif, le frapper. Blaine s'essouffle et lâcha prise, tombant raide contre Kurt.

- Putain… Fut la seul chose qu'il réussit à dire.

Kurt ne bougea pas les premières minutes, jusqu'à ce que Blaine se dégage de son rectum et défit son préservatif. Blaine s'apprête à faire un nœud et…

- Non ! Attend !

- Quoi ? Demanda Blaine.

- Est-ce-que c'est… Est-ce-que c'est dégoutant ?

- Bah… Faut aimer quoi, c'est spéciale.

- Quitte a le jeter est-ce-que je peux…

- Hein ? Tu veux gouter ?

- Mh… Oui ?

- Non mais je t'explique, y'a du lubrifiant des deux bords, je ne vais pas te faire goûter alors que ça à baigner dans un lubrifiant d'usine, enfin… Si tu veux tout à l'heure… Hé mais ! Kurt tu vas…

Aussitôt avaler le sperme que Kurt le recrache et jette le préservatif à l'eau. Blaine ria de toute son énergie restante tout en se rhabillant. Il avait pourtant prévenu Kurt mais ce dernier n'en ayant fait qu'à sa tête, se voit tout simplement dégouté encore plus de cela.

- Oh mon Dieu…

- Je t'avais prévenu ! Ria Blaine. Allez, rhabille-toi tu vas attraper froid… Et après tout ça, je vais sûrement avoir besoin de toi pour me relever.

- Tu es, dégueulasse ! Baaaah !

- C'est le lubrifiant, c'est normal.

Kurt se rhabille et aide Blaine à se révéler, il attrape alors sa béquille et remet son bras en écharpe pendant que Kurt rangea la nappe dans la cabane au fond du jardin, et regagnent la chambre ensemble. De là, ils s'adonnent a quelques visionnage de vidéos sur internet et également de film pour le restant de l'après-midi. Kurt alla un peu plus tard dans la cuisine pendant que Blaine lui, avait pour mission de préparer le salon. Il décora du mieux qu'il pouvait le salon d'une folle luminosité de bougies et de couleurs se rapprochant du rouge. L'ambiance y est cosi mais chaleureuse. Le repas sera simple, mais ce qui compte c'est qu'ils seuls et simplement ensemble.

- C'est presque prêt ! S'exclama Kurt.

- Et moi, tout est prêt ! Il manque juste nos cadeaux.

- Ils sont au pied de l'escalier si tu veux les prendre pour les poser, vas-y.

- Ok, merci.

Blaine alla chercher les cadeaux et les entrepose sur la table basse pendant que Kurt arrive avec les quelques plats qu'il mit sur la grande table.

- C'est magnifique. S'exclama avec simplicité Kurt.

- Mhm, tu trouves ?

- Oui, si je te le dis, pour une première… Car c'est…

- C'est ma première Saint-Valentin. Comme ça, du moins.

- Et elle commence très bien. Souria Kurt en coin.

- Bon… On mange ?

- On mange. Souria Kurt prenant place.

Le repas débute avec un fond musical doux et non érotique comme ce qui est souvent pris pour les dîner en romantique. Blaine a voulu faire simple mais en rapport avec la Saint-Valentin. Un fond de musique de piano et de symphonie suffit amplement pour ambiancer le repas. Un repas simple composé d'une entrée de petit toasts, trois chacun, d'un plat plus que simple, une barquette de lasagne à petit portion pour chacun et en dessert du champagne de la cave personnel du père de Blaine d'un château français. Accompagné pour l'occasion d'un gâteau à la framboise venant un pâtissier lui aussi, français de Lima.

Tout le long du repas est rythmé par la musique, des regards et les bruits des couverts. Lorsque Kurt alla chercher le champagne, les deux flûtes et le gâteau qu'il posa au centre de la table basse du salon, au côté des cadeaux, Blaine arrive vers lui et s'installe, ou plutôt s'avachit sur le canapé pendant que le champagne se fait servir.

- Découpe au moins le gâteau.

- Pas besoin, mes doigts suffiront pour que tu l'avales. Souria Blaine avec timidité.

- Ohw… Si tu veux. Ria Kurt mettant du champagne au sol. Merde !

- Pas grave, on nettoiera plus tard.

- Tient !

- Merci… Souria timidement Blaine à nouveau, attrapant sa flûte.

- A nous ?

- A nous. Répéta timidement Blaine en claquant sa flûte contre celle de Kurt, moussant encore quelque peu.

Ils prirent une gorgée de la volupté et la finesse de ce champagne français avant de reposer les verres et Kurt tendit ses cadeaux à Blaine. Il ouvrit le premier, très souriant et y découvre une simple paire de gants, des lunettes de soleil rose et… une bague d'un vert émeraude.

- C'est magnifique, j'aime beaucoup les lunettes et la bague. Merci beaucoup Kurt. Souria Blaine embrassant son petit-ami sur les lèvres.

- Je peux ouvrir les miens ? S'impatienta Kurt.

- Ouais, ouais tu peux vas-y. J'en ai trois également.

- Bah je vois ça. Souria Kurt. Alors alors…

Kurt ouvrit le premier emballage et y découvre le foulard et il sourit d'ores et déjà, il s'est acheter le même ce matin, tant pis… Les deux autres qui sont des boxers, alimenta son rire et il embrassa avec énergie Blaine, lui tordant pratiquement le cou, mais qu'importe, son sourire est rayonnant et c'est la seule et unique chose qui importe à ce moment là, Kurt.

- Cadeaux simples, pour une relation simple ! Jugea Kurt.

- Notre relation est tout, sauf simple je crois. Ria Blaine.

- Je t'aime et je me fous du reste ok ?

- Moi aussi je… Moi aussi je partage ce que tu viens de dire. Dit-il en étant rouge de timidité.

- C'est si dur à dire ? Demanda Kurt d'un regard pervers.

- O-Oui… Couina Blaine.

- Alors ne te force pas et tu le diras quand tu le sens, toute façon je sais que tu…

Kurt s'arrêta lorsqu'il regarda sur un bout de papier cadeau écrit de sa propre main trois mots tout simples « _je t'aime »._ Blaine se mit à rire de timidité et Kurt attrapa le mot qu'il alla glisser dans sa besace, plus précisément dans son porte feuille. Il revient avec et s'installe au côté de Blaine.

- Tu vois, il sera toujours là, c'est ton premier je t'aime on va dire. C'est attentionné.

- Je l'ai déjà écris sur mes messages, non ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais à l'écrit numérique c'est tellement plus simple, a l'écrit manuscrite et oralement c'est totalement autre chose. Tu vois ?

- Je crois, oui. Tu sais ce n'est pas que j'éprouve rien c'est juste… Je n'ai jamais réussis à le dire… Et j'aimerais pouvoir te le dire aujourd'hui, mais je n'y arrive pas.

- Saint-Valentin ou pas, je m'en fous d'accord ? On est ensemble, on s'aime, tout est partagé et c'est ça qui compte à mes yeux. Dit-il en prenant sa main.

Blaine sourit simplement et prend sa flûte à champagne qu'il vida avec de plonger son doigt dans le gâteau et le tendis vers Kurt la bouche, en riant. Il lécha sensuellement son doigt, et tour à tour il s'adonne à cela, et répétant cela jusqu'à ce que le gâteau atteigne une bonne moitié pour le finir a la cuillère tout en vidant quelque peu la bouteille de champagne. Une ambiance si rose et si parfaite pour une Saint-Valentin, quand vient le moment où Blaine se dresse, debout devant Kurt.

- On va danser ? Souria Blaine.

- Avec joie, avec joie. Souria Kurt.

Ensemble, ils allèrent au centre de la verrière éclairée par une sublime nuit, ayant oublié de voir le couchée de soleil, mais après tout Kurt s'en fout, danser des slows et des valses avec Blaine, l'instant présent est la chose qui compte le plus à ses yeux, là tout de suite, maintenant. Par pure magie, Blaine ne boîte pas, et il n'a pas mal a son bras, il est lui-même, l'homme aimant, l'homme attentionné et protecteur alors que s'achève la musique de Céline Dion _To Love You More _avec un sublime orchestre derrière qui illumine cette danse.

Dansant jusqu'à tardivement dans la nuit tout en prenant garde de remplir les flûtes à champagne lorsque celles-ci sont vident. Blaine ne lâcha pas un instant Kurt qui rayonne de plaisirs et d'un amour si fort que cette soirée le montre à plein nez.

- Tu vas voir !

Blaine se mit a courir comme il le pouvait et enclencha le home cinéma à fond, et eux, allèrent dehors dans le jardin dansant dans les sublimes tenus qu'ils portent dans ce si grand parc au rythme de la valse de l'orchestre de Vienne, un album qu'affectionne tout particulièrement Blaine. Kurt rigole et danse tout en étant emporté par la force de Blaine, ce simple moment d'euphorie et d'amour. Valsant ensemble sans que personne ne vient les embêter, ils sont juste la, et passe un des plus beaux moments qui soit donner de vivre.

- Tu es l'homme qu'il me faut pour avancer Kurt, j'ai tellement besoin de toi dans ma vie future. Murmura Blaine au creux de son oreille.

- Oh mon Dieu tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? C'est l'alcool hein ? Ria Kurt.

- Je pense ce que je dis, même si le champagne me monte à la tête, je pense ce que je viens de te dire Kurtsy. Tu es celui que j'attendais depuis tellement de temps… Dit-il en faisant tomber sa tête contre l'épaule gauche de Kurt.

- Oula, tu veux qu'on aille se coucher ? Tu tiens plus ! Ria Kurt.

- Si on va dans la chambre, je te baise !

- Salon ?

- Je te baise !

- Cuisine ?

- Je te baise, je te baiserais partout Kurtsy ok ? Tu es tellement bandant dans cette tenue et tes yeux me font jouir ! S'exclama Blaine.

- Tes mots me touchent ! Ria Kurt.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'écouter et on va rentrer, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Tu me fais virer de l'œil chéri. Ria Blaine.

L'ivresse de Blaine charme énormément Kurt, lui qui le voit pour la première fois quelque peu ivre, il le trouve si romantique et si drôle dans cette situation, tout cela est simplement, charmant à ses yeux et si bon. Lorsqu'ils rentrent de nouveau dans la maison, le reflexe de Kurt est d'éteindre la musique, du moins de mettre le volume au plus bas et de très vite rattrapé Blaine qui s'entrave dans le pied de table.

- Où tu vas comme ça ? Ria Kurt.

- Je ne sais pas ! Tu veux aller ou ? Ria Blaine.

- Ton rire est…

- Sexy ?

- Sexy ouais. Répéta Kurt avec un franc sourire.

Kurt alla vers Blaine et lui sourit simplement et l'aide à se poser sur le canapé. Blaine est complètement ivre et a largement besoin de se reposer à première vue. Il s'installe donc a ses côtés et lui caresse la tignasse bouclée alors que sa tête se repose sur ses cuisses croisant et leur regards se croise.

- Tu es magnifique. Marmonna Blaine d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Mhm ?

- Tu es beau.

- Toi aussi, tu n'es pas moche, je dirais que tu es…

- Sexy ?

- Sexy. Ria Kurt. Oui voilà. Sexy…

- Quand ma tête aura finis de toujours on ira fait l'amour toi et moi ! Tu veux qu'on fasse ça ou ? Demanda Blaine.

- Euh… Pourquoi ? Dit-il en caressant la tignasse de Blaine.

- J'ai bien envie dans la salle de bain, ça ne te dis pas toi ? C'est une très grande douche… Tu vois quoi !

- Mhm, oui je vois et j'y réponds… Pourquoi pas !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Oui, je n'y vois pas de problème, trop de choses à pousser au salon, pas de place dans la cuisine enfin si mais… Bref ! Ria Kurt.

- J'aime tellement te voir sourire et t'entendre rire, deux sons qui me sont indispensable pour vivre. Dit-il simplement.

- L'alcool descend ? Enfin… Les bulles…

- Oui je crois… Tu préfères ça ?

- Mhm, oui quand même, tu es assez handicapé comme ça…

- Hé oh ! Ta gueule ! Je vais très bien, je boîte de temps en temps et j'ai mal a mon bras, ça va hein je m'en sors bien !

- Tu cicatrice rapidement apparemment, c'est bon signe. Souria simplement Kurt.

- On y va ?

- Là, maintenant ? Ria Kurt.

- Tu n'en a plus envie ?

- Si ! Si, évidemment !

- Alors… On monte dans mon ancienne salle de bain, vient ! Dit-il en se redressant rapidement.

- Doucement, tu vas tomber si tu vas trop vite… Marmonna Kurt.

- Kurt, tu es très sexy, très intelligent, mais je ne risque rien, je suis avec toi. Souria Blaine.

De simples mot qui suffisent à Kurt pour faire confiance à Blaine et il le suit dans l'escalier où, ce dernier prit une cadence très lente, mais sans béquille. Malgré l'insistance de Kurt à lui fourni, ce dernier n'a pas voulu en entendre parler et il a bien du se résoudre à ne pas la prendre avec lui. Lorsqu'ils gagnent l'étage, Blaine totalement épuisé souffle un bon coup tout en regardant dans la direction de Kurt, et il lui sourit agréablement.

- Ça va ? Tu veux qu'on s'arrête un petit peu ? Demanda Kurt.

- Juste, deux secondes… Trop excité ! Souria Blaine.

Ils repartent juste après ensemble, coller l'un à l'autre jusqu'à cette salle de bain juste à leur droite. Une salle de bain immense dont un meuble à pharmacie trône en plain mur centrale, donnant sur la grande baignoire douche juste en face avec une fenêtre troublé à l'intérieur. Ce si grand évier en porcelaine avec ce grand miroir, si prestigieux. Kurt est fasciner par cette immense pièce qui n'est qu'une simple salle de bain, mais est en fait un petit coin de paradis sur Terre pour quelqu'un d'aussi accro a l'hygiène que lui. Blaine rit.

- Quoi ?

- Tu devrais voir ton émerveillement juste pour une foutue salle de bain ! Ria Blaine plaquant Kurt contre le mur.

- Wow wow, doucement !

- Je vais te baiser, tout à l'heure c'était idyllique, là c'est de la baise ok ?

- Mais qu'il est con lui ! Ria Kurt.

Blaine retira le haut de Kurt qu'il jeta en arrière, et Kurt lui retira son haut également. Kurt aida Blaine à retirer ses vêtements recouvrant ses jambes, et s'occupe ensuite des siens propres. Un choix chose fait, il se voit littéralement poussé dans la baignoire-douche, et Blaine allume alors, à fond, les jets.

- Oh putain c'est… Ooohh…

- Tu disais ? Souria Blaine.

- Et les…

- Relax Kurtsy, tout est là… Grogna Blaine ouvrant la pharmacie.

Lorsqu'il vit le lubrifiant ainsi que le préservatif il fut aussitôt rassurer. Blaine posa le tout sur le rebord de la fenêtre et arriva devant Kurt qu'il plaqua contre le mur et reçut lui aussi toute l'eau venant du plafond. Il se mit à embrasser tendrement Kurt sur les lèvres avant d'attaquer la mâchoire de ce dernier.

- L'eau est trop… Trop chaude ! Hurla Kurt.

Blaine se colla aussitôt sur Kurt et reçut toute la brulure de l'eau chaude le temps qu'il changea la température et pas un cri lui vient. Il desserra Kurt de son étreinte lorsqu'il sentit enfin, l'eau devenir douce et agréable.

- Ça va ? Demanda Blaine.

- Oui, oui mais toi ?

- Si toi ça va, moi ça va. Souria Blaine se replongeant sur lui.

- Ow putain ! Couina Kurt.

Se laissant complètement dominer et couvrir de baisers, Kurt sentit les lèvres de Blaine glisser dans son cou sur lequel il y fait un marquage bien spécial, un susson comme il aime tant en faire. Kurt lui haleta tout en ayant l'eau coulant sur son visage et ses mains griffant le dos de Blaine avec énergie.

- Tu me rends dingue… Soupira de bonheur, Kurt.

Blaine caressa la poitrine finement dessiné de Kurt qu'il embrassa chaleureusement avant de descendre avec le bout de sa langue le long de l'abdomen de Kurt jusqu'à jouer avec son nombril un long moment. Kurt lui grogna de plaisir et donna quelques coups de bassins alors que son érection commença à faire son apparition contre la gorge de Blaine.

- Tu es en forme Kurtsy…

- J'ai moi aussi envie de te baiser comme tu le fais là !

- Tu ne me pénètre pas ! S'énerva Blaine… Du moins d'une colère ironique.

- Non, t'embrasser… Jou… Jouer avec ton corps ! Gémit Kurt.

- Oh. Ok ! Dit-il en se relevant. Alors… Plaque-moi ! Dit-il d'un regard provocateur.

- Je n'attendais que ça ! Souffla Kurt.

Kurt plaqua Blaine contre le mur de carrelage de la douche et embrassa les poignets de lui en descendant longuement sur son torse assez musclée, bien plus qu'avant, sûrement du fait qu'il contracte un maximum pour retenir ses grognements. Sa langue joua longuement sur ses abdominaux jusqu'à atteindre son nombril et frissonne de plaisir.

- Putain Kurtsy… Ta langue bordel de… Oh oui vas-y Couina Blaine.

Kurt ne dit rien et aussitôt il sentit l'érection de Blaine sur son cou qu'il l'attrapât d'une main ferme et exerce des va-et-vient. Blaine ouvre alors sa bouche et expulse des lourds rauque et adorable, Kurt le masturbe et ça l'excite énormément. Tellement que lorsque Kurt lui embrasse le bout, il se cogna la tête en arrière oubliant que c'était un mur et non pas un oreiller. Il ria de sa connerie et…

- Ooooww… Oh putain de… Rhooo Putain Kuuurrrrt ! Grogna Blaine.

La langue de Kurt sur sa longue verge été l'extase, cette langue si bonne et si bénéfique a sa vie. U ferait-il sans cette langue qu'il ne pourrait jamais toucher avec la sienne, ou subir de telles choses si unique… Kurt est unique, et ses faits et gestes le sont également. Pourtant, malgré la fellation et le massage sur ses testicules, Kurt finit par s'arrêter et embrasse Blaine sur le nez.

- A toi ! Tu dois tenir pour finir. Souria Kurt.

- Toi tu me plais ! Dit-il en l'attrapant par les joues et l'embrasse à nouveau.

De nouveau contre le mur, sous cette eau qui ne s'arrête pas, Blaine se met à genoux et ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour mettre en bouche l'érection de Kurt tout en caressant son torse. Kurt se mordilla les lèvres tout en donnant quelques coups de bassins ne serait-ce que pour entendre le crépitement à l'intérieur de la bouche de Blaine retentirent parmi le bruit de l'eau ruisselant sur leur corps et s'éclatant sur le sol de la baignoire. Blaine s'étouffa à plusieurs reprises et recracha à chaque fois la salive s'accumulant dans sa gorge et dans sa bouche entière. Kurt sentit perdre pied et tira Blaine par les cheveux d'une main franche.

- Soit tu t'arrêtes maintenant soit je te crache dedans ! Gémit Kurt.

- Wow… Uhh… Ok ! Passons aux choses sérieuses ?

- O-Oui… ! Ok ! Ria d'excitation, Kurt.

- Ok, écarte les jambes et tourne toi que je puisse te doigté correctement. Dit-il.

Kurt s'exécute et fait ce que Blaine lui dit pendant que ce dernier se lubrifie les doigts et entra d'un coup franc en Kurt qui se crispa de douleur, mais les tendres baisers de lèvres de Blaine sur son dos attenue lourdement la douleur qui devient un plaisir.

- Je suis désolé bébé mais j'ai du faire vite sinon l'eau aurait niqué le lubrifiant… Je suis désolé… Dit-il en enchainant les baisers sur le bas du dos ;

- Ça… ça va ne t'en fais pas… Bouge… Supplia Kurt.

Blaine bouge alors ses deux doigts et entra progressivement le troisième doigt que Kurt sentit lourdement contrairement aux autres, l'eau ayant l'effet de resserrer les muscles dont ceux de l'anale, il se voit bien obliger d'incruster un quatrième doigt et Kurt ria de douleurs.

- Je suis désolé c'est à cause de l'eau, pense à moi et tout ira bien ok ? Insista Blaine.

- J'ai super mal là… Entre, arrête tes doigts tant pis mais…

- Tu es certain ?

- Blaine j'ai hyper mal là !

- Ok, excuse-moi bébé… Souffla Blaine se sortant de lui. Je suis vraiment…

- Putaaaaaiinnn ! Gémit Kurt. Oh putain de merde…

- Ça va mieux ? Ria Blaine.

- Merveilleusement mieux… Soupira Kurt. Bouge.

Blaine embrasse le dos de Kurt tendrement tout en caressant son torse, observant Kurt se masturber lui-même. Tout en exécutant ses va-et-vient, Blaine vient à lui posé une simple question.

- Tu veux que je te… ?

- Tu ferais ça ? Grogna Kurt.

- Baaah… oui ?

- Oh bah… Oh mon Dieu ta main… Souffla Kurt d'un plaisir encore plus puissant.

Blaine se chargea d'embrasser les épaules de Kurt, de le masturber et de lui défoncé gentiment son petit fessier qu'il aime tant voir rouge et dans lequel il aime tant loger. Son scrotum claque de plus en plus fort tout en étant irrégulier avec la masturbation, provocant ainsi une respiration plus que saccadé de la part de Kurt qui est tout simplement propulsé a un niveau supérieur de l'orgasme, la délivrance. Ses gémissements retentissent dans l'intégralité de la maison, Kurt se libère, il hurle de plaisir ne cessant de répéter le prénom de son petit-ami, Blaine.

- Calme-toi Kurt, calme-toi… Gémit Blaine n'en pouvant plus.

- Rho putain Blaine tu me tues ! Tu me… Oh ça vient ! ça vieeennttt… Gémit Kurt totalement euphorique.

Blaine massa énergiquement d'une main, sa verge et de l'autre son abdomen, tout en se concentrant sur ls frappes à effectuer contre les fesses de Kurt, et sa vue devient alors sombre. Kurt trembla de tout son corps et éjacula en hurlant d'un plaisir inouïe le simple mot qui lui vient en premier, _Blaine._

Blaine lui vit sa vue devenir à son tour totalement trouble mais pas encore la délivrance, il s'agrippe alors plus énergiquement à Kurt en serrant son torse contre le dos de Kurt et accentue une dernière fois ses va-et-vient en lui et finit par trembler des jambes. Sa voix devient saccadée et son rythme cardiaque palpita anormalement.

- Non Blaine je veux ! Souviens-toi !

- Oh putain dépêcheeee… Supplia Blaine se dégageant de lui.

Aussitôt dégager que Kurt se mit à genoux et jeta le préservatif dans la baignoire et mit le bout de Blaine en sa bouche et aussitôt, l'éjaculation arriva. Cette éjaculation frappa lourdement sa langue et coula aussitôt dans sa gorge, Kurt surprit tenta de se retirer mais la main de Blaine agrippa sa tignasse et l'enfonça plus profondément en sa gorge. Les yeux de Blaine se ferment et il bascula en avant. Kurt le plaqua aussitôt contre le mur et lui mis quelques claques pour le réveiller.

- Hey ! Reviens à moi… Coucou toi… Souria Kurt.

- Putain j'ai jamais autant donnée de toute ma vie je crois… Souffla Blaine n'arrivant pas à reprendre sa respiration.

- Ne bouge pas !

Kurt se pencha et ouvrit le petit carré de fenêtre et coupa l'eau coulant encore sur eux. Un silence envahit la pièce et Blaine reprit une meilleure respiration, un meilleur souffle grâce à la fenêtre. Kurt s'essuya et se rhabilla et attendit que Blaine ferme la fenêtre pour l'essuyer et l'aider à se rhabiller. C'est bien la première fois que Blaine est aussi fatigué après un rapport sexuelle. Du moins, deux, et sûrement que l'alcool y est pour quelque chose. Blaine se colla complètement à Kurt et descendent doucement les escaliers. Entre l'un qui est cabossé et l'autre qui a le fessier totalement défoncé, ils font une bonne paire. Blaine prit sa béquille à l'entrée et suivit Blaine jusqu'au couloir.

- Tu ne te couches pas Kurtsy ?

- Je vais éteindre les bougies. Souria Kurt.

- Oh, tu as…

- Vas ! J'arrive. Souria Kurt.

Blaine alla donc dans la chambre et s'installa sur le rebord du lit. Il posa la canne au sol, ou du moins la laisse tomber et retire avec difficultés toujours, ses vêtements et attend Kurt qui, arriva juste après. Il retira également ses vêtements et se pencha vers la fenêtre.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- J'ai oublié d'activer l'alarme, le code s'il te plait.

- Oh euh… dix huit, neuf, cent trente quatre, et la clé c'est trois.

- Ok je reviens. Dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

Kurt fit le tour de toutes les pièces de la maison sans allumer la lumière et cru voir des personnes roder autour de la maison. Ses yeux devinrent plus inquiet mais il garde malgré tout son sang froid. Sans faire un seul bruit il s'élança vers la porte du salon qu'il ferma a double tour tout en fermant celle-ci a double tour. Il alla aussitôt vers la porte d'entrée et se détourne.

- Blaine ?

- Quoi ? Marmonna Blaine depuis la chambre, porte-ouverte.

- C'est toi ?

- De quoi moi ?

- Non... Rien.

Il alla au vestibule d'entrée et ferma la porte, vérifiant que la porte du cellier menant au garage soit, elle aussi fermer. Une fois qu'il vit que ce fut le cas il enclencha l'alarme et les stores se fermèrent tous, étage et rez-de-chaussée. Il passe alors dans le salon et fit un énorme bond en arrière tout en restant figé.

- Blaine ! Hurla Kurt. Blaine !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as ? Demanda Blaine en arrivant avec sa béquille.

- Y'a quelqu'un ! Y'a quelqu'un ! Hurla Blaine totalement paniqué.

- Mais il n'y a personne… Marmonna Blaine s'appuyant sur son épaule.

- Putain je te jure qu'il y avait quelqu'un ! J'ai vu le corps, mais pas la tête ! Blaine il y a quelqu'un !

- Shhh… Tu as sûrement halluciné d'accord ? Vient maintenant… Dit-il l'entrainant vers la chambre.

S'enfermant dans la chambre, Kurt ferma la double porte à clé ce qui surprit Blaine mais il n'en dit rien. Les yeux de Kurt allèrent vers la porte fenêtre, l'une d'elle, toujours ouverte qu'il alla aussitôt fermer à clé. Sans volet électrique, Kurt se couche auprès de Blaine guère peu rassuré. Son corps est froid et totalement tremblant.

- Hey… Approche, colle-toi à moi d'accord ? Il n'y a que nous, juste toi et moi. On est en sécurité ici ok ?

- Je te jure Blaine j'ai vu quelqu'un… J'ai peur…

- Si c'est le cas alors je te protégerai o…

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Kurt.

- Je ne sais pas reste-là…

Blaine se leva avec sa béquille, suivit rapidement par Kurt et l'alarme de la maison finit par se déclencher. Kurt se boucha les oreilles et Blaine observa le chat traverser le long du capteur extérieur et fit rapidement le code de stop sur son iPhone.

- C'est un chat, calme-toi, c'est bon. Souria Blaine

- Tu es certain que c'est un, putain de chat ? Trembla Kurt.

- Ouaip' je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, maintenant on retourne se coucher, on est extrêmement fatigué… Ok ? Insista Blaine.

- Je deviens parano, je gâche la soirée… Pardon… Frissonna Kurt regagnant le lit.

- Mais non t'inquiète ce n'est rien. Reste près de moi, même dans le lit ça me fera plaisir. Souria Blaine regagnant son côté de lit.

Kurt se pressa aussitôt contre son étreinte et lui pinça a plusieurs reprise le ventre sans faire exprès, ce qui fit sourire Blaine. Kurt lui, très maladroit par son anxiété ne cessa de regarder les ombres de la fenêtre qui ne cessent de bouger de par la Lune et ses nuages dominant le ciel à plein régime. Blaine caressa du bout des doigts le corps tremblant de Kurt qui finit par s'adoucir au bout de plusieurs minutes.

- Tout va bien, il n'y a que nous ok ? Dit-il simplement.

- Oui, oui je sais… Mais s'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un ?

- L'alarme se serait enclenché et voilà.

- A moins d'avoir des brouilleurs !

- Ouais mais non. Ça va on est en sécurité dans cette pièce d'accord ? Tout y est par balle souviens-toi. et tu nous y as enfermé, c'est un mini bunker sur terre. Souria Blaine.

- Mhm, oui ce n'est pas faux ! Ria Kurt.

- Donc détend-toi ? Ok ?

- Ok, je me détends, car après tout on a passé une soirée plus que divine !

- Incroyable j'ai envie de dire. Souria Blaine.

- Même si parfois j'ai eu mal, j'ai beaucoup ri, et j'ai bien mangé, de plus… Mes cadeaux m'ont plus.

- Je me souviendrais surtout de ta chanson. Comment as-tu fais pour jouer si vite ?

- Finn m'a énormément aidé quand tu n'étais pas là, et j'ai appris seul aussi. Conclu Kurt. Donc nos ébats tu ne t'en souviendras pas ?

- Si, évidemment, mais ta chanson m'a marqué, c'est aussi la première chanson que tu me fais… C'est touchant, et j'attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps. Avoua Blaine.

- C'est chose faîte maintenant. Souria Kurt se collant un peu plus à lui en posant sa main sur le torse quelque peu poilu de Blaine.

- C'est une Saint-Valentin à laquelle je ne pouvais imaginer… Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce soit ainsi Kurt, c'était tout simplement parfait ?

- Je suis content que tu penses ça de notre première vraie soirée. Souria Kurt.

Embrassant le dessus du crâne de Kurt, Blaine tourna sa tête et fermi les yeux pour s'endormir tout en faisant raclé sa gorge. Kurt lui joua avec le bout de ses doigts qu'il passa le long du torse de Blaine tout en observant les ombres. Des ombres différentes qui attirèrent son attention. Blaine ronflant d'ores et déjà, Kurt se lève alors du lit et s'avance doucement sans faire de bruit à la baie vitrée au côté de Blaine. Il resta planté la, regardant l'horizon. La pleine-lune dominant le ciel à ce moment, une vue parfaite sur le jardin lui donna assurance pour s'approcher plus de l'ouverture. Posant sa main sur la vitre il regarda la lune et il vit une ombre passer à toute vitesse juste devant lui ce qui le fit sursauter. Il s'avance alors à la baie vitrée et entend un craquement vers la petite fenêtre. Il recule et va vers celle-ci et observe un homme se relever qui lui lance alors un regard noir. Dans l'obscurité la seule chose qu'il vit est, le regard de l'homme.

- Blaine ! S'écria Kurt.

- Uuuuhhh ! Kurt qu'est-ce-que… S'écria Blaine. Oh... Kurt… Soupira Blaine.

- Je te le jure, il y avait quelqu'un je suis formelle cette fois-ci ! Trembla Kurt.

- Revient vers moi, tout de suite. Dit-il d'une voix sèche.

Kurt revient dans le lit et se faufile dans le lit. Blaine se leva du lit et alla faire le tour de la propriété ou du moins de l'intérieur de la maison et ne vit rien, il vérifia l'alarme et tout est ok. Il retourne alors vers Kurt et allume les lampes basses consommation de la pièce pour le rassurer. Kurt par instinct se blottit contre lui et finit par trouver le sommeil, tombant de fatigue et d'anxiété malgré les nombreux bisous de Blaine. Blaine lui en revanche trouva le sommeil avec beaucoup de difficultés à cause des lumières, non pas par le fait de savoir que Kurt ne mens pas spécialement, il sait qu'il ne risque rien dans sa maison, mais il sait aussi que Kurt n'est pas fou, suspectant d'ores et déjà Hunter et Sebastian, ne l'ayant pas vu au bal du lycée… Ils sont sûrement venus pour fouiller les environs et manque de chance, ils sont venus jusqu'ici. Il s'endort toute fois après une énorme pensée négative après cette sublime journée avec Kurt, une journée si belle et si simple qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier.

* * *

Chanson du chapitre :

True Colors - Cyndi Lauper

Un petit solo de Kurt, je pense que je devais bien d'en faire un, un jour! J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre et, désolé du léger retard en horaire... J'attends vos reviews avec impatience...


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tous et toutes !

Je viens avec plusieurs nouvelles, tout d'abord, les statistiques de lectures de cette fiction vont bon train, vous êtes énormément plus depuis quelques jours c'est incroyable, merci à vous d'aimer ce que je fais, même si mon français conjugué n'est pas toujours des plus parfait. Je m'efforce de faire ce qu'il faut de ce côté, tant qu'on comprend l'histoire, on s'en moque un peu des fautes j'ai envie de dire.

La seconde bonne nouvelle est que, je traduis ma toute première fiction, j'en fais une adaptation anglais, de _**A World To Believe**_. Donc, si des personnes souhaitent me relire voir, me corriger pour mon anglais qui n'est pas des plus parfait, ce n'est pas de refus, bien évidemment je ne prendrais qu'une personne à qui je ferais partiellement confiance et qui, connait l'histoire, sinon pas du jeu. Je ne veux pas spoiler qui que ce soit vu qu'elle est dispo en Français.

Voilà voilà... ! J'en dirai plus sur Twitter et en actualisant ma page Fanfiction prochainement.

- Côté review,

Il faudra être (très) patient pour voir le premier "je t'aime" de Blaine, sachez-le. Je ne comprends pas Mesdames comment faîtes vous pour avoir une érection sans verge, m'enfin ok d'accord, je vois le truc que vous voulez me dire! Bande de perverses ! En plus je ne fais rien pour enfin... Haha!

Si je peux vous dire une chose c'est que oui, il y avait quelqu'un, ce n'est pas une illusion ou quelque chose comme ça, il y avait quelqu'un. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Et ce genre de truc risque de se produire plus qu'on ne le croit, et puis, parfois, qui sait... Sans que je le mentionne, ils sont sûrement espionner...

Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vraiment en dire plus à ce sujet puisque je n'ai pas fais cela par hasard, mais sachez que le chapitre treize est désormais ci-dessous et que les choses vont aller en crescendo concernant la mobilisation de destruction du mental de Blaine. Le Angst se trouve à la portée de chaque chapitre.

Mais je m'en arrête là, je vous en laisse maître juge ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« We accept the love we think we deserve. »_

_- Emma WATSON_

* * *

**####**

Le lendemain matin de la Saint-Valentin pointa son bout de nez. Kurt qui avait finalement revue sa position pour le Glee Club et ne rien dire concernant le harcèlement de Blaine. Avoir rétracté la proposition de Santana pour être dans sa maison le soir de la Saint-Valentin, la maison des Anderson suffisant largement. Ce fut la meilleure idée qu'il a prit ce jour-là, tout faire chez Blaine dans cette si grande maison, rien que pour eux. Une journée sublime, une sublime soirée, une journée si belle et si simple qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier.

Ce matin-là, Blaine se réveilla avant Kurt et attendit patiemment que Kurt pointa son bout de nez dan le commun des mortels ce qui ne tarda pas. Appuyant avec sa paume de main sur l'abdomen de Blaine comme un coussin il se réveille et plonge son regard dans ceux de Blaine.

- B'jour…

- Bien dormit ?

- Incroyablement bien… Soupira Kurt se dressant pour l'embrasser.

- Parfait, on va pouvoir sortir prendre le petit-déjeuner ?

- Sortir ? On ne le prend pas…

- Il n'y à rien pour Kurt… Marmonna Blaine.

- Oh, bon bah… Je file à la douche. Dit-il en prenant tout les draps avec lui.

- Euh… Ok ! Ria Blaine.

Nu sur son lit, Blaine se frotta le visage et éclata de rire tout en se mordillant la lèvre du bas. Il est tout simplement heureux et il à cette impression de vivre un réel compte de fée avec Kurt. Il ne s'est rien passé si ce n'est les crises d'angoisses de Kurt et l'intrusion dans son parc, tout va bien et c'est la chose qui compte énormément pour lui. Il finit par se lever et comme si c'était un miracle, son bras ne lui fait plus rien, il ne le met alors plus en écharpe et attrape tout de même une béquille pour s'aider à marchait dans l'appartement. Blaine désactiva l'alarme et les volets de toutes les pièces d'ouvre, laissant passé la luminosité du grand soleil, pété de toutes ses flammes sur les carreaux de fenêtre et des verrières, ce jour est parfait. Lorsque Kurt descendit de l'étage plusieurs longues minutes après, ils se retrouvent sur le perron.

- Tu vas où en boxer ? Demanda Kurt d'ores et déjà habiller.

- Chercher le courrier on a oublié d'y aller quand on est arrivé.

- Oh bah attend, je vais y aller. Dit-il en tournant lui-même la clé sur la serrure.

Lorsque Kurt ouvrit la porte ses yeux allèrent vers le chemin ou sa voiture dormait, devant le garage, ses yeux portaient une insistance à l'égard du véhicule et il lâcha les clés de la boîte à lettre de ses mains.

- Kurt un… Oh… S'exclama Blaine en voyant la voiture.

- Appelle tout de suite mon père au lieu de rester planté là ! Cria Kurt en faisant le tour de sa voiture.

- Wow ok, euh… Rentre, ça me rassurerait, entre tout de suite.

Kurt s'exécute et Blaine ferma à double tour derrière eux après, il se dirige dans sa chambre et s'habille, c'est là-bas qu'il téléphona à Burt pour lui expliquer la situation, mais sans réelles informations précise il ne pourrait pas vraiment tout ramener. Blaine enfile donc un simple sweet sur son corps et un jeans. Il sort alors dehors avec Kurt et dresse le bilan.

- Ok donc bah pare-brises mort, avant et arrière. Carrosserie, on s'en fout, ça n'empêche pas de rouler, les pneus sont les quatre, crevé… Je n'ai pas mon cric attend… Kurt ouvre le garage et attrape moi le Cric, un levier quoi.

- Je sais ce qu'est un Cric… Souffla Kurt.

- Comment il va ? Bah il allait extrêmement bien avant ça Burt… On a été espionné hier et, j'ai dis à Kurt que c'était son imagination mais je sais bien que ce n'était pas le cas, la voiture montre bien qu'il avait raison enfin bref…

Blaine n'en dit pas plus, et Kurt revient avec une lampe LED ainsi qu'un cric qu'il posa derrière la roue arrière côté chauffeur, et il pressa le levier pour surélever la voiture. Il s'aide de la lampe et passe la tête sans trop la passé.

- Ok alors, les freins et les câbles ne sont pas endommagé mais par précaution… Changeons, la voiture n'est pas assez lever pour que je puisse voir… Ouais j'ai plusieurs crics, on pourra changer les quatre roues de chez moi. Ok, super, merci Burt à tout de suite.

- Alors ? Demanda Kurt totalement exaspéré.

- Bah quoi ?

- Il arrive ? Demanda Kurt.

- Ouais, avec tout ce qu'on a besoin, pour ce qui est des écritos sur la carrosserie, on va prendre le karcher dans le garage ça devrait partir avec la pression.

- Je t'avais dis que j'avais vu…

- Je sais, tu avais complètement raison mais j'ai tout fait pour que tu t'endormes et ne stresse pas car je sais que c'était eux.

- Eux ?

- Je n'étais pas au bal, le Glee Club à chanté, il n'y a pas eu de problèmes, c'était logique qu'ils viendraient à ma recherche jusqu'ici ou jusqu'à chez toi.

- Ok donc, mon site, ma bagnole la prochaine fois c'est quoi ? Un incendie ? Je vais téléphoner à la…

- Tu ne vas téléphoner à personne c'est clair ? Lâcha Blaine d'un regard noir.

- Qu… Quoi ? Je rêve où…

- Pour un casse de voiture, ils feront rien, ils prendront des empruntes et basta. Sauf qu'ils n'ont pas toucher la voiture, ils l'ont frappé donc aucun ADN, ça ne mènera à rien, et dénoncer des gens ne changera rien, ils ont un alibi, « baiser ma petite-amie » car c'était la Saint-Valentin. Suffit qu'ils disent « tu dis ça aux flics et tu as ce que tu veux »… Ça marchera, réfléchis un peu… Soupira Blaine.

- Donc en gros, on doit subir et ne rien dire ?

- Pour le site, tu peux donner les IPs ce ne sont pas des faux venant de Chine, mais pour ta voiture, ça changera rien.

Kurt soupira et finit par marmonner dans sa main, Blaine se relève et descend la voiture du cric, partant au courrier en reprenant les clés au sol. Lorsqu'il revient à la hauteur de Kurt, il ouvrit le portail et se posta devant Kurt en attendant.

- Ok, excuse-moi c'est… C'est puéril mon comportement !

- Pas du tout, c'est logique que tu sois énervé, moi je le serais donc je comprends, ne t'excuse pas va ! Dit-il en embrassant sa joue.

- Tu devrais… Aller prendre ta douche…

- Après, je vais aider ton père à réparer ta bagnole.

- Oh…

- Bah, oui. Dit-il en roulant des yeux. Allez, rentre et tant pis, mange le reste du gâteau ou fouille dans mes placards tu trouveras du café et… Sûrement un truc à manger.

Ils rentrent de nouveau dans la maison et prennent un simple café. La voiture de Burt ou du moins son petit camion du boulot fait sortir les garçons de la maison à cause de son lourd bruit. Burt se gara juste derrière la voiture de Kurt et enlaça son fils avant de serrer la main de Blaine et de le dévisager.

- Ça va mieux toi ? Subitement… S'étonna Burt.

- Bah ouais… Bon on s'y met ?

- Pédé… Mort… Enculé…

- Oui bon Papa c'est bon je sais lire, on s'occupera de ça plus tard c'est clair ? S'énerva Kurt.

- Tu peux rentrer dans la maison tu sais… Proposa Blaine.

- Je reste là.

- Bon, au boulot, c'est là qu'on va voir si tu sais bricoler ! Plaisanta Burt.

La voiture étant mise sur cale et maintenu par des pieds en fer, Blaine se chargea de démonter les deux roues côté chauffeur et Burt du côté passager. Ils firent ça rapidement tout en étant minutieux pour ne pas faire les choses à l'envers. Kurt regarda Blaine à l'œuvre avec fascination. Mais le plus important reste à venir. Une fois les roues changées, Ils se relèvent.

- Bon, j'ai un cric spéciale pour incliné la voiture mais moi et mon dos…

- Pas de problème, je vais passer dessous et je vais tout changer ! S'exclama Blaine.

- Tu… Tu sais faire ?

- Bah oui !

- J'ai hâte de voir le cambouis sur toi… Parla un peu trop fort Kurt.

- Euh, Kurt, ton père est là… Marmonna Blaine se retenant de rire.

- Oh, pardon… Non pas pardon tu n'as qu'à pas écouter ! Râla Kurt.

- Oui bon, je vais chercher le cric et après, on va devoir parler, tous les trois. Dit-il sèchement.

L'ambiance devient un peu plus sombre. Blaine attrapa les crics, les pièces ainsi que les outils pour faire les changements. La voiture étant maintenant assez inclinée et levée, Blaine se glissa dessous et observa attentivement les pièces.

- Ok, j'ai bien fais de dire de les changer, c'est entaillé, mais pas entièrement, ils n'ont pas eu suffisamment le temps je crois. Bref, j'y go ! Dit-il.

Kurt, accroupit au sol observa du mieux qu'il le pouvait, Blaine à l'œuvre. Un peu d'huile et de cambouis oula le long de son sweet et de son jeans, mais Blaine resta concentré malgré les quelques grognements de dégoût de Kurt. Burt se chargea de passer les pièces ainsi que les différents outils nécessaires aux changements des plaquettes de freins et de son système. Blaine marmonna quelque peu de douleurs et de saleté tombant sur lui mais il continue brillamment à la réparation de cette voiture qui le conduit partout. Durant les prochaines heures de la matinée, Blaine resta la dessous et n'en ressors qu'en fin de matinée ayant prit largement son temps et l'amabilité de tout contrôler. Lorsqu'il sort de dessous la voiture et qu'il se relève, son front est quelque noir, ses mains totalement et ses vêtements tâché.

- Bon, c'est bon baisse qu'on contrôle les niveaux, tout est ok en dessous. Dit-il en ouvrant la fermeture de son sweet laissant son torse un peu plus visible.

Burt remit la voiture sur ses quatre roues et rangea ses outils. Blaine rajoute du liquide de frein et de l'huile avant de claqué le capot et de se claqué les mains. Il sourit à Kurt et tend ses bras vers lui mais reçoit un grand vent de sa part.

- Quoi ?

- Bah tu es crade comme une merde, tu crois vraiment que je vais te faire un câlin ? Ria Kurt en rentrant dans la maison.

Il passa une bonne partie des minutes qui suivirent à changer les vitres cassées avec Burt grâce à sa colle et sa machine adéquat pour la pose. Une opération minutieuse à laquelle Kurt n'assista pas, préférant rentrer pour souffler un bon coup après cette lourde matinée bien trop épuisante et démoralisante à ses yeux. Après quoi, Blaine souffla un bon coup et alla dans la cuisine pour se laver les mains avec une crème à récurer, sale mais pas vraiment le choix pour ce cambouis bien incrusté dans sa peau maintenant. Kurt et son père allèrent au salon, débarrassant les quelques affaires d'hier pendant que Blaine lui, frotta comme un malade le long de ses bras et de ses mains pour enlever la crasse restant maintenant plus que sur les creux de ses ongles, tant pis. Il arriva au salon qu'il vit totalement ranger. Il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence des va-et-vient des Hummel dans la cuisine jusqu'au lave-vaisselle. Blaine prit place au côté de Kurt et lui prit alors sa main.

- Maintenant faut qu'on parle donc, à moins que tu veux prendre le temps de te changer ?

- Non, non c'est bon j'irais a la douche, tout ça tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux qu'on dise ?

- La vérité ? C'est quoi ce saccage de voiture ? C'est qui, qui à fait ça ? Je veux tout savoir.

- Hunter Clarrington et Sebastian Smythe, deux élèves de la Dalton Academy de Westerville, ceux qui me cherchent et font de ma vie, un champ de ruine. Voilà. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir. Répondit Blaine.

- Blaine devait détruire le Glee Club hier soir au bal, mais il ne l'a pas fait et nous, on s'est fait notre soirée ici, ils sont surement venus jusqu'ici en voyant que Blaine n'a rien fait, puis voilà. Conclu Kurt.

- Puis voilà… Marmonna Burt. Vous vous fichez de moi ? Vous avez passé une nuit entière ici, seul alors que deux jeunes délinquants vous on surveiller toute la soirée ? S'énerva Burt. Et vous me bâclé tout ça ?

- J'ai fais du trafique de drogue pour eux, par chantage c'est clair ? Ils ont des points pour me faire plier, Kurt en est un maintenant parmi tant d'autres ça te va ? S'énerva Blaine à son tour.

- Tu as quoi ?

- Fais pas l'innocent je suis sûr que tu es déjà au courant, et si ça se trouve je t'en ai même déjà parlé !

- Stop ! Hurla Kurt provocant un lourd silence dans la maison. Vous allez tous la fermer ! La situation est en main, et c'est ce qui compte.

- Mais bien sûr… Ria Blaine. Vous savez quoi ? Je me tire d'ici. Dit-il en se levant.

- Tu restes là ! S'exclama Blaine le faisant s'assoir de force.

Le silence qui surplombe la maison et surtout Burt ne présage rien de bon selon Kurt. Blaine lui regarda le sol et Kurt, son père. Burt finit par se lever pour aller voir le parc depuis la verrière. Kurt resta silencieux, Blaine lui… Se désintègre de l'intérieur et finit par se lever.

- Tu vas m'interdire de fréquenter Kurt parce que j'ai fais des conneries par le passé parce que j'étais impuissant, faible et tenu au chantage ? Et que ceux qui m'ont fait ça s'attaque à Kurt ? J'ai toujours réussit a le pro…

- Non tu n'as jamais su ! Car tu n'es qu'un hypocrite ! Ils s'attaquent à Kurt et toi tu fais quoi ? Tu laisse faire, tu n'as pas téléphoné à la police ou même à moi hier-soir ! Tu imagines qu'ils auraient forcé ta maison ? S'énerva Burt en s'approchant dangereusement de Blaine.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, les coups de mon père ne sont pas si lointain, je n'ai plus peur. Dit-il en gardant son sang froid.

- Je ne vais pas te frappé je ne suis pas aussi con que lui. Mais met toi à ma place bon sang ! Déplora Burt. Kurt à subi du harcèlement lui aussi et…

- Ils ne s'en prendront jamais à lui, je t'en fais la promesse. Dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je n'y crois pas un seul instant. Donne-moi l'adresse de ces jeunes, tout de suite.

- Hors de qu…

- Papa! S'écria Kurt. Stop, ok? J'en peux plus, j'en ai assez… Dit-il d'une voix craquante. Je veux juste, passer un week-end avec mon petit-ami, je n'ai pas envie que tout ça, soit gâché par des graffitis et des pannes sur ma voiture…

- Kurt je…

- Ils veulent la guerre ? Ils l'auront très bien. Karofsky m'a rendu plus craintif, mais je n'ai pas peur. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour ne pas qu'ils s'en prennent à moi, mais ils vont en baver.

- Vous pouvez me dire l'âge que vous avez ? Vous vous pensez…

- J'ai dix huit ans. Aujourd'hui. Lâcha Blaine, partant du salon pour claquer sa porte de chambre.

Personne ne pouvait le savoir, Blaine n'a jamais parlé de son anniversaire, il n'a jamais vraiment parlé de lui-même. Burt fit les grands yeux à Kurt et il lui murmura tout simplement « je ne savais pas ». Burt comprenant que son comportement a tout simplement démoralisé Blaine, il décida d'aller retrouver le jeune homme, seul, laissant Kurt au salon, totalement sidéré et dégoûté de voir son week-end de Saint-Valentin gâché par Smythe et Clarrington, et… Par cette annonce dont il n'avait pas connaissance. Burt entra dans la chambre de Blaine doucement et le découvre assis dans un des sièges rouges qui était dans sa cave. Grimaçant, il finit par s'assoir au côté de Blaine qui resta silencieux et figé comme du marbre.

- Ecoute gamin… Je n'aurais pas du…

- Ta pitié tu peux te la garder, j'en ai strictement rien à branler c'est clair ? Tu as gâché mon week-end encore plus que les Warblers l'ont fait. Dit-il en crachant avec amertume son venin.

- Je suis inquiet pour Kurt, pour toi.

- Je gère parfaitement la situation ok ? Dit-il avec sa gestuelle digne de l'ancien président français, Nicolas Sarkozy.

- On dirait le nain de France la… Le président… !

- L'ancien.

- Ouais, voilà !

- Ne change pas de sujet, ça va m'énerver encore plus.

- Bon ok, excuse-moi d'accord ?

- Si j'ai dis à Kurt qu'il n'y avait rien c'est bien pour le protéger, je n'aurais jamais admis qu'il y avait quelqu'un, car je refuse qu'on s'en prenne à lui. C'est peut-être con ce que je vais dire, mais si je dois un jour, mourir pour lui, je le ferais.

- Ne dis pas ces telles choses gamines !

- J'aime Kurt plus que tout, et au diable vos « mais ça ne fait que quelques mois tu es jeune » bla bla bla… Vous les adultes vous pensez toujours comme ça, moi pas. J'en ai assez de vivre comme un vagabond, après Kurt tout est comme je l'imagine, même nos petits accrochages, j'aime ça, je veux vivre avec lui, je veux être le gars qui l'aimera et le protégera.

- Papa, tu peux nous laisser seul, deux minutes ? Demanda Kurt, entrant subitement dans la chambre.

- Une dernière chose Burt. Je pense ce que je dis, Kurt est une priorité et il sera toujours protégé dans cette histoire, et si jamais ça devient trop dangereux pour lui je ferais ce qu'il faudra pour qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à lui.

- Ils s'en prennent déjà à lui, le site, la voiture… Après ce sera lui, carrément !

- C'est bon tu peux t'en aller, on rentrera demain. S'exclama Kurt.

- Car tu crois sincèrement que je vais…

- Sécurité électronique relié au poste de télégestion, au commissariat, pièce pare balle, ici… air conditionné si confinement. Je ne risque rien, c'est une forteresse, et si il y a le moindre problème, Blaine téléphone au poste de police et moi je t'appelle toi c'est clair ? Insista Kurt. Quand Blaine dit, me protéger, il ne fait pas semblant. Il me protège vraiment.

- Ku…

- Papa. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant. Je dois discuter avec Blaine et, on doit fêter lui et moi son ann…

Le simple regard noir de Blaine lançait aux deux, suffit pour stopper Kurt. Burt embrassa son fils et partit de la résidence des Anderson. Kurt lui se tenait toujours devant Blaine qui ne broncha pas, et ne bouge en aucun cas le moindre membre de tout son corps. Durant de longues minutes qui parurent être une éternité, Blaine resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par ouvrir la bouche.

- Vas-y dis ce que tu as à me dire… Je suis prêt. Dit-il en soupirant.

- Tout d'abord, merci pour ma voiture.

- Pas de quoi.

- Merci pour hier soir, c'était magique, je n'oublierais pas de si tôt.

- Pas de quoi, non plus.

- Merci de m'avoir rassuré hier soir et de m'avoir protégé dans tes bras et en étant vigilant durant la nuit.

- Normal. Enchaîna Blaine.

- Mais surtout… Qu'est-ce-que tu peux être con ! Soupira Kurt.

- Mhm…

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que c'était ton anniversaire ?

- Parce que pour moi, rien n'égalera notre journée d'hier et que je ne suis pas en forme pour baiser à nouveau vois-tu ?

- Arrête de tout ramener au sexe, il n'y à pas que ça dans une relation. Je ne cautionne pas que tu néglige ce jour.

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais demandé quand je suis né alors ?

- Bon ok tu marques un point mais est-ce une raison pour qu'on gâche cette journée à faire comme si de rien n'était ? Blaine, c'est ton anniversaire et c'est notre week-end de Saint-Valentin. Je ne veux pas que mon père et les Warblers te bousille le moral, je veux profiter un maximum de notre week-end d'accord ?

- Tu le penses, vraiment ? Demanda tristement Blaine.

- Bien sûr que oui je le pense Blaine, je t'aime et je veux que tu sois heureux, je n'aime pas voir ton regard actuel, tu es beau, tu n'as pas à afficher un tel visage.

Kurt enlace finalement Blaine et écoute attentivement la lourde expiration du bouclé sur son épaule. Il rompt rapidement cette accolade et Blaine lui embrasse les lèvres en prenant ses mains. Son regard devient lui, plus demandeur de bonnes choses mais en rien de sexuel. Blaine embrasse de nouveau Kurt.

- Tu ne m'as rien dis… Ronchonna Blaine en tordant du nez.

- Bon anniversaire mon bébou ! Dit-il en lui roulant une galoche subite.

- Mhmm… Mhm… Kuuu… Kurrrrt ! Orrr…

- Mouaaa… Fouuu, ça c'est fait ! Maintenant je vais… Faire un truc dont je rêve depuis un long moment !

- Oula… Et c'est quoi ?

- Tu verras, mais va à la douche d'accord ? Moi je vais… Je vais chercher ça dans mes bagages.

- Oh est-ce-que je peux avoir peur ?

- Oui ! Ria Kurt. Oui, allez, file ! Dit-il en tapant ses fesses.

- Ouuhh…

Blaine alla dans la salle de bain pendant que Kurt lui alla dans son coffre de voiture prendre l'un des sacs qu'il avait oublié. Oublié son sac de soin esthétique c'est… Impensable et pourtant… Il attrapa donc le sac et s'installa calmement dans la chambre pour préparer calmement les bandes de cires. Lorsque Blaine revient un quart d'heure plus tard, en boxer il regarda Kurt avec stupéfaction.

- Bah parfait, même pas besoin de t'habiller, allez allonge-toi !

- Qu… Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi là ? Tu vas m'épilé ? Tu parles d'un cadeau.

- Bah oui, tes jambes sont trop poilues, la raie de ton cul devient l'amazone et ton torse… Mon Dieu ça commence à l'être aussi !

- Non mais laisse mon torse je le rase, et mes jambes également ! Se défendit immédiatement Blaine.

- Sur le dos, on commence par la raie ! Ria Kurt.

- Non, non et non !

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, allez ! On va s'amuser.

- Ouais bien sûr ! Grommela Blaine se couchant sur le ventre. Je te jure tu me fais mal, je te tue !

- Mes épilations sont… Spéciale. Dit-il en faisant coulisser le boxer en dessous des fesses.

- Je te jure que… Putain c'est chaud !

- Normal j'ai frotté la cire dans ma main…

Kurt étala la bande comme il faut sur la raie des fesses et la frotte avec énergie ce qui eue pour cause de provoquer une légère érection et grognement à Blaine totalement détendu mais également si… Si peureux.

- Je suis en train de te sucé avidement…

- Ohw… Oh mon Dieu j'ai l'imaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaage ta race de ! Putain ! Hurla de douleur Blaine.

- Attend ce n'est pas…

- Kuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrt ! Hurla Blaine ! Putain j'ai… Mhmm… Maman la pute ! Aaaa ! Cria Blaine de douleur.

- Mais ça va tu n'as rien plus au moins ! Explosa de rire, Kurt en tenant la bande devant Blaine.

- Putain tu m'as défoncé le cul là ! Putain j'ai… Oh bordel C'est chaud ! Fouuuu… Paniqua Blaine. Ça brûle !

- Mais c'est normal rho ! Allez sur le dos et remet son boxer, no sexe today !

- Tu fais chier car me faire souffrir comme ça, une baise m'aurait plus !

- Bon maintenant le torse hein !

- Laisse-moi… La ligné sur le nombril s'il te plait Kurt, je l'aime bien et…

- Moi aussi je l'aime bien. Souria Kurt.

- Oh, ok parfait, géniale parce que je… Ouuhh… Putain, Oh mon Dieu c'est…

- Calme-toi ce n'est que de la cire… Et puis… Si je me mets comme ça… Ce n'est pas excitant ?

- Oh bordel tout de suite j'ai envie de te… Pouaaaaaaa oh bordel de meeeeeerrrrrdeee… Je vais… Oh putain ! Souffla Blaine.

- J'ai presque finit, tu n'en a pas des masses non plus.

- Oui mais putaaaaiiinn... arrrrrêeeteeee… Je saigne ! Je saigne !

- Mais c'est normal bébou…

- Bébou, je vais t'en faire voiiiiiiirrrr… Un de putain d'bééébouuuu… Arrête ça bordel de meeeerrrrrdeee…

Blaine continua d'hurler de douleurs alors que Kurt lui ria de plus belle en allant rapidement et en crescendo sur le torse velu enfin imberbe de Blaine. Kurt descendit et s'attaqua aux cuisses bien trop poilues à son goût. Les poils tournoyant sur eux-mêmes le stressent et lui font avoir un léger dégoût. Il en profite alors pour arracher avec énergie les poils de jambes de Blaine qui cria un peu moins, dorénavant un peu habituer à la douleur d'une cire chaude. Après une bonne demi-heure de torture, Kurt frotta avec une huile essentielle, les parties du corps qu'il a épilé, torse et jambes simplement. Puis une petite claque et Blaine se rhabille sous les yeux dévoreurs de Kurt.

- Bon maintenant que j'ai souffert un maximum, on fait quoi ? On reste chez moi ou nous allons faire une balade, manger et tout ça ?

- Mhm, mais c'est une excellente idée, histoire de profiter avant de…

- Shhhh… Siffla Blaine posant son index sur la bouche de Kurt. Ne parles pas de demain, c'est si loin pour moi. Le simple fait de te voir me paraît déjà vivre un instant éternel, alors ne gâche rien. Ne la joue pas aux Warblers ou à ton père et son incessante inquiétude.

- Demain c'est loin. Souria Kurt.

- Voilà. Souria Blaine.

- Donc… Où veux-tu qu'on aille ? Souria Kurt.

- Mhm, je ne sais pas, et toi tu as des idées ?

- Mhm, pas faire ce que je faisais le lendemain de la Saint-Valentin en tout cas.

- C'est-à-dire ? Tu faisais quoi avant de m'avoir…

- J'allais voir maman, au cimetière.

- Oh…

- Mais j'irais plus tard, ne t'en fais pas je n'ai pas envie de…

- Je serais honoré de m'y rendre avec toi.

- Blaine merci mais pas le jour de ton…

- Tu as envie de t'y rendre, oui ou non ? Demanda Blaine.

Kurt finit par soupirer et hocha de la tête pour montrer son petit oui. Blaine lui affiche alors un grand sourire et lui attrape la main pour le conduire à l'extérieur de la maison. Kurt prit alors le volant et conduis Blaine dans une direction différente de Lima, un peu plus loin de Lima même. C'est dans la ville d'Ada, après Lima, à son Est que repose Elisabeth, la mère de Kurt. Un village très charmant et dont le parc du cimetière est assez grand et imposant mais surtout, très bien entretenu. Kurt se plaça sur le bord de la route et tape sa tête contre le volant avant de sortir de sa voiture, Blaine lui ouvrit la porte et afficha un petit sourire, tendant sa main vers lui.

- Merci… Dit-il avec une lourde simplicité.

C'est donc, main dans la main qu'ils allèrent sur le petit chemin de calcaire, au fond du cimetière. Cette longue marche est assez douloureuse pour Blaine, marcher autant sans béquille lui font redoubler d'effort, mais pour Kurt il contient sa douleur et tourna à droite, entraîner par Kurt. Ils marchèrent silencieusement encore sept tombe, et Kurt lâcha Blaine pour se mettre à genoux.

- Salut, Maman… Je suis venu avec un ami… Mon petit-ami, tu sais le prince qui vient sauver sa princesse dans les Disney… J'espère que tu le vois, il est tellement sexy… On dirait le Prince de la petite sirène, ou Aladdin ! Dit-il d'une voix douce. Approche… Murmura Kurt en parlant à Blaine.

Blaine s'exécute et se met à genoux au côté de Kurt et laissa la main de Kurt gagner la sienne qui l'entraine sur la pierre tombale. Blaine est très gêner mais laisse faire Kurt qui lui sourit adorablement.

- C'est la première fois que je viens ici te voir, avec quelqu'un autre que Papa… Blaine est protecteur et… Je crois qu'il m'aime. Ria Kurt.

- Il croit il a dit, Madame… Ajouta Blaine.

- J'en suis persuadé. Souria Kurt.

Restant là, silencieux un long moment, Kurt finit par laisser tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Blaine et lâche un profond soupire avant de se rapprocher de la pierre tombale, et son attention devient plus tranchante.

- Parfois je me réveille et je t'imagine venir m'effrayer à ma porte de chambre quand je l'ouvre, venir me surprendre avec Blaine, m'engueuler car je ne t'ai pas envoyé un message… Je t'imagine simplement être là, avec moi, présente à chaque instant mais ce n'est pas le cas… Dit-il en reniflant. J'avance, mais c'est dur de savoir que tu ne profiteras jamais du bonheur de connaître ma vie actuelle et celle qui m'attend… Si j'ai peur ? Non. Si je suis inquiet ? Pas le moindre du monde. Est-ce-que je vais bien ?

Son regard se plonge dans celui de Blaine qui écarquilla des yeux et se mordilla les lèvres pour ravaler la boule brulante dans sa gorge, et le sourire de Kurt fait à nouveau son apparition. Kurt regarda la pierre tombale une nouvelle fois et rigole quelque peu.

- Je vais, extrêmement bien. Je sais que tout ce qui se passe pour Blaine et ce qui se passera à cause de ma relation avec lui est un décret du destin. A nous nous sommes forts, et nous arriverons à combattre nos démons. Et puis, tu es là n'est-ce pas ?

Kurt perdit son sourire et sa voix devient plus émotive.

- Tu es là, n'est-ce pas… ? Hein… Maman, tu es là n'est-ce pas ? Maman… Dit-il en versant quelques larmes.

- Elle est là Kurt. Elle est avec toi et à chaque instant, elle est là je te le promets. Dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

Les yeux rouges de Kurt rencontrent ceux de Blaine et son air si triste est si beau pour Blaine. Kurt sourit de nouveau et colla son crâne contre la poitrine de Blaine tout en regardant une dernière fois la tombe de sa mère.

- Tu es là… Tu sommeilles à des centaines d'années lumières de ce monde, mais tu es toujours là lorsque j'en aurais besoin. Dit-il en se levant, entrainant Blaine avec lui.

- Tu veux qu'on parte ? Demanda Blaine.

- Attend, un peu… Encore un peu s'il te plait… Supplia Kurt.

- Je ne suis pas pressé, prend ton temps. Dit-il en s'écartant.

Kurt se met sur la pointe de ses pieds et pencha sa tête au niveau de la photo sous verre de sa mère collant pratiquement ses lèvres contre cette paroi de vitre. Kurt ouvrit la bouche et expulsa un son inaudible pour Blaine.

- Fait que Blaine m'aime toujours et qu'il soit heureux… Dit-il avant de se relever.

Blaine tendit sa main et Kurt l'attrapât avec un petit sourire. Marchant quelque peu, Kurt se stoppe et regarde une dernière fois la pierre tombale à quelques pas de lui. Il sourit simplement et repart avec Blaine jusqu'à regagner sa voiture dans le plus grand des silences qui soit. Lorsque Kurt claque sa portière et reposa ses mains sur son volant il expulsa son souffle et Blaine resta de marbre sans trop savoir comment réagir.

- Je crois que tu lui plais. S'amusa a plaisanté Kurt.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Elle est morte et elle n'a rien dit, donc t'es un bon gars, sinon sa main serait sortie de terre et elle m'aurait dit « Kurt chéri dégage moi ce loubar de ta vie » dit-il avec une voix de femme.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu peux être con ! Ria Blaine.

- Elle est morte, ça ne m'empêche pas de plaisanté sur elle, non mais attend ! Dit-il avant de rire.

- C'est comme ça que je… Que je t'…

- Ça ne fait rien, ta présence m'a énormément aidé et… C'était sympa que tu sois là, tu n'as pas dis grand-chose, mais le simple fait que tu sois là m'a aidé et m'a fait énormément de bien. J'espère qu'elle veillera sur ce que je lui ai demandé.

- Tu lu as demandés quelque chose ?

- Oui. Chaque année je fais ça. L'an dernier je lui ai demandé de m'aider à combattre mon harcèlement, sans que Karofsky ne finissent en échec. Il a simplement été transférer et mon harcèlement a été terminer quelques mois plus tard.

- Wow, c'est flippant ça !

- Spirituel, on y croit ou on n'y croit pas. Moi j'y crois car à chaque fois, ça s'est porté bon, sauf quand j'ai dévoilé mon murmure à quelqu'un.

- Oh…

- Donc je ne le dirais pas. Souria Kurt.

- Tu sais quoi ? Allons là ou tu veux, c'est ton jour !

- Euh, c'est l'inverse Blaine…

- Allons là où tu as envie d'aller, d'accord ? Insista Blaine.

- Bah j'ai faim pour commencer…

- Allons donc au centre-ville et arrêtons-nous pour manger dans le jardin public tu en dis quoi ? Proposa Blaine.

- Ici même ?

- Bah oui, à moins que tu ne veux pas t'arrêter dans cette ville, allons ailleurs.

- Non. Ici ça… Ça me va. Souria Kurt.

- Alors, en route ! S'exclama Blaine d'un grand sourire.

Kurt lui répond par un sourire et sort du cimetière pour se rendre au centre-ville à quelques mètres de là. Une fois en plein centre-ville, ils prirent une place sur le bas côté de la chaussée et partent dans une sorte de snack pour commander des sandwichs et des boissons gazeuses. Le premier banc du parc est réquisitionner par Kurt et Blaine le rejoint en se collant à lui.

- Le ciel est… Clément ! L'été ne va plus tarder. Conclu Blaine.

- On est encore en hiver ou au printemps…

- Il n'y à plus de réelles saisons au pire. Conclu Blaine.

- Tu sais Blaine je… Quand j'ai dis ne pas avoir peur, c'est vrai. Hunter et Sebastian ne m'effraie pas, ils ne m'effraient plus. Tu veux t'en débarrasser ?

- Oh que oui que je veux mais ce n'est pas si…

- Ce sera simple si tu veux bien m'écouter.

- On fait genre, on rompt, je deviens indic des flics et je les balance en me liant à eux.

- Non ! Hors de question, ça ne marche que dans les films ça de jouer la taupe. Et tu sais quoi ? Je pars dans quelques mois avec toi, en juillet on prend un avion pour Los Angeles et notre future vie. Calcule. Février, Mars, Avril, Mai, Juin et Juillet. Six mois, et encore tu peux dire cinq si on ne compte pas ce mois-ci. Dans cinq mois toi et moi on sera loin et eux également.

- Comme ils peuvent continuer. Blaine je n'y reviendrais plus, mais je veux que tu saches que nous allons devoir nous aussi attaquer. Ils pénètrent ta propriété, chez toi c'est ultra sécurisé, mais imagine. Burt me laisse la maison, seul. Ils viennent. Je n'ai pas d'alarme chez moi ok ? Le compteur est dans le garage, la porte se casse facilement. Ils sont susceptible à chaque instant de nous faire du mal. On va devoir attaquer, ils vont trop loin. Insista Kurt.

Blaine soupire et embrasse la joue de Kurt ce qui le fit taire. Blaine ne veut plus en entendre parler, juste profiter de ce moment rien que tous les deux, loin de tout et juste là. Profiter est le maître mot de cette journée. Mangeant leur casse-croûte, ils se lèvent et marchent tranquillement dans la ville bien calme pour un dimanche. Kurt raconta quelques anecdotes à Blaine qui ria mais le téléphone les dérangea rapidement, Burt. Kurt répond mais se voit arracher le téléphone de ses mains.

- Burt, tout va bien on est… On est quelque part, et on respire l'air frais, on rentrera demain !

- Euh, non. Ce soir, je ne veux pas que vous dormiez chez toi après l'histoire de hier et de la voiture. Je suis sûr que vous n'avez même pas enlevé les écritos dessus.

- Merde…

- Vous êtes où ?

- La ville ou est sa mère. Soupira Blaine.

- Ok, va à Lafayette il y a un karcher dans une station, ça va partir avec l'eau, mais faite vite, c'est la honte ces écritures… Râla Burt en raccrochant.

- Bon, tu as fais gaffe qu'on est parties avec les écritures sur ta voiture ? Souria niaisement Blaine.

- Oups !

- On part, maintenant pour La Fayette il y a une station avec un lave voiture. Ordonna Blaine.

- Non mais c'est bon, ce n'est pas…

- Grave ? Kurt si. On va nettoyer ta voiture, maintenant.

Ne préférant pas s'énerver il s'exécute et rentre dans sa voiture prenant la direction de La Fayette, Blaine descendit seul et asperge à forte puissance la carrosserie de la voiture, recevant quelques éclats d'eau à plusieurs reprises. Kurt lui cacha sa honte et ses nerfs contre lui-même. Comment a-t-il pu oublier ce grand détail, les insultes. Et une fois de plus il s'agit de Blaine qui rattrape le coche en se mouillant pour décoller la peinture de cette carrosserie. Après un long quart d'heure de nettoyage, la voiture est comme avant à quelques détails prêts évidemment, la carrosserie rayer et enfoncer, mais ça ils ne peuvent pas y faire grand-chose pour l'heure. Ils reprirent la route pour Lima en direction de la maison de Blaine. Ils ne pensaient pas rentrer si tôt mais finalement, c'est sûrement mieux pour eux de rentrer et de se tenir prêt à partir pour aller chez Kurt. Une fois devant le portail, Blain actionne le mécanisme qui le fait s'ouvrir et ouvre le garage, dans lequel Kurt entra sa voiture. Blaine ne ferma pas le portail ni la porte aussitôt, préférant contrôler la porte du cellier ainsi que la porte d'entrée. Une fois sûr qu'il n'y a aucun problème, il fait fermer la porte de garage et après, le portail lorsqu'ils entrent dans la maison.

Kurt alla au salon pendant que Blaine lui alla dans sa chambre passer un appel.

- Hey Santana, ça va ?

- Bah bien et toi ? C'était la fiesta hier ?

- C'était cool ouais. Dit-il avec un grand sourire. C'était comment toi hier ?

- Oh bah ça était tu sais… Sue à fait éjecter deux personnes non-élèves, je présume que c'était tes amis.

- Ils sont venus cette nuit, rodé dans mon jardin et on saccagé la voiture de Kurt, que j'ai réparé avec son père toute la matinée…

- Ah merde, ça va loin toutes ces conneries !

- Comme tu dis, du coup bah… Ça à un peu ternit l'ambiance mais bon…

- Tu ferais mieux de profiter de lui au lieu de me téléphoner tu ne crois pas ? Lâcha Santana.

- Oui c'est sûr mais j'avais besoin de… J'avais besoin de te parler et de te dire ça.

- Va donc le retrouver et regarder un film, discuter, je ne sais pas moi, faîtes ce que vous voulez, mais faîtes-le.

- Santana ?

- Oui ? Soupira la jeune femme à l'autre bout.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi, à demain !

Blaine mit fin à l'appel et retourna au salon rejoindre Kurt, devant la télévision. De là Blaine s'installe a ses côté et Kurt le rejoint dans ses bras devant un film diffusé en pleine après-midi qu'ils regardent jusqu'au bout sans vraiment se parler. Une fois le film terminé, Kurt se tourna vers Blaine et ils se fixent avant de s'embrasser calmement.

- Tu es si beau dans cette position Kurt… Murmura Blaine en caressant sa joue.

- Si tu veux on peut ressortir, ça ne me gêne pas, rester ici va me rendre dingue. Soupira Kurt.

- A ce point ? Bon et bien… Si tel est ton choix alors… Sortons ?

- Allons dans ton parc ça ira très bien.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux…

Blaine quitta le salon avec Kurt, ouvrant la porte vitrée et ils partent vers la cabane au fond du jardin et attrape une nappe sur laquelle ils s'allongent, en face du lac, et en face de la maison, à l'opposé d'hier. Sous un arbre, Blaine et Kurt contemple la météo très ensoleillée et ce doux vent brassant les tignasses de chacun. Ils se lient les mains tout n étant allongé l'un contre l'autre. Kurt rit.

- J'aime tellement ton rire tu sais, et ça me tue de savoir que demain…

- Demain c'est loin. Coupa Kurt.

- Mais…

- Demain c'est loin je t'ai dis. Tout ira bien. Souria Kurt. Les premiers examens seront bientôt, on va devoir se mettre très sérieusement à bosser tu sais…

- Tu auras ton diplôme, je ne m'en fais pas, tu en as les capacités.

- Toi aussi tu l'auras Blaine, toi aussi ! Insista Kurt en se tournant vers lui.

- Tu sais… Soupira Blaine. J'ai toujours cru aux autres mais quand il s'agit de moi, j'ai toujours eu un côté de pessimisme. Je ne miserais pas beaucoup sur l'obtention de ce fichu diplôme pour ma part.

- Personne ne te demande de miser là-dessus simplement d'y croire. Toutes personnes est capable d'avoir son diplôme et de finir en université, tu fais parties des gens dans ce cas. Je t'assure que tu peux obtenir ton diplôme et au pire, si tu n'as pas tout à fait confiance en toi pour ça, tu peux compter sur moi qui te sera le garant à son obtention !

- De ce point de vue, je sui d'accord d'y mettre un peu d'espérance et de me battre pour l'avoir. Souria timidement Blaine.

Blaine lui sourit simplement et se replonge contre l'herbe ou du moins sur cette nappe douce et fraiche qui recouvre le gazon du jardin. Restant là, durant de longues minutes, Blaine finit lui par s'endormir, bercé par le chant des oiseaux et par ce doux vent qui s'engouffre parmi les centaines de feuilles du grand érable qui se dresse à leurs pieds. Kurt lui échangea quelques messages avec Rachel, Puck, Quinn, Mercedes et Santana. Surtout avec Santana. Sa relation avec Blaine et la forte distance que Rachel prit au fur et à mesure du temps n'a fait faire qu'une chose, rapprocher Santana de son estime et de son intérêt. Kurt apprécie sagement la compagnie et la franchise de la jeune latina, tout comme Blaine affectionne beaucoup ce trait de caractère de la jeune femme. Rien ne s'explique vraiment, c'est juste arrivé comme ça, comme lui et Blaine c'est arrivé, comme ça.

Peu après dix sept heures, Kurt réveilla enfin Blaine.

- Hey… On ferait mieux de rentrer chez moi maintenant. Murmura Kurt.

- Mhm… Laisse-moi dormir un peu. Marmonna Blaine en se frottant les yeux.

- Allez, debout, on n'a pas que ça à faire. Souffla Kurt.

Blaine finit par se lever et range la nappe dans la cabane au fond du jardin tout près de ce lac. Ils remontent le parc jusqu'à rentrer dans le salon. Une fois à l'intérieur, Kurt ferma à double tour la porte et alla dans la chambre avec Blaine pour réunir leurs affaires. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, Kurt fit le tour de la maison et ferma la porte à double tour de l'intérieur, Blaine lui enclencha l'alarme et ils prirent la direction du cellier pour entrer dans la voiture et prirent la direction de Lima. Sur le trajet, Blaine ne parla pas, cela devenait une lourde habitude, en fait c'est pratiquement radicale. Quand Blaine ne conduit pas, il ne dit absolument rien. Une fois devant sa maison, Kurt descendit et prit ses sacs pendant que Blaine prit son sac de cours et son sac de rechange, et ils entrent dans la maison en même temps.

- C'est nous. Signala Kurt en montant les escaliers avec Blaine.

- Déposer vos affaires et venez nous voir s'il vous plait ! S'exclama Burt.

- Putain il va commencer à me faire chier ton père. Souffla Blaine en jetant son sac au pied du lit.

- Du calme, il veut juste nous parler il y à rien de méchant là dedans, si ?

- Non, mais bon, ça devient chiant c'est tout. Insista Blaine.

- Prêt ?

- Pas le choix. Dit-il en roulant des yeux.

Les garçons finissent par descendre de l'étage pour rejoindre Burt et Carole au salon, ils se saluent tous. Une fois que ce fut chose faîte, Burt fit installer Kurt en face de lui, et Blaine au côté de Carole, c'est à ce moment là qu'ils parlent pour la première fois de sexualité. Blaine était à l'écart et ce n'était pas pour rien. Burt voulait savoir comment son fils agissait et se protéger, et à sa plus grande joie, Blaine n'intervient pas une seule seconde. Il faut dire que ça lui paraît tellement incohérent que Burt souhaite savoir qu'il préféra porter son attention sur les photos à proximité de lui. Après un long dialogue avec Kurt, Burt regarda Blaine.

- Bon… Toi je ne te demanderais rien tu vas me dévoiler vos ébats. Grommela Burt.

- C'est complètement ça ! Ria Blaine.

- Bon, tout cela est cool et passionnant, ou presque mais j'aimerais savoir ce que vous aimeriez manger de bon ? S'exprima Carole.

- Spaghetti bolognaise j'adore et il y à tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé… Soupira Blaine.

- Oh et bien… Prenons ça ! je vais juste m'absenter pour aller en acheter à l'épicerie et je reviens. Souria Carole. Quelqu'un veut… Ouais, non je présume.

- Bye Bye ! S'amusa à dire Blaine en la saluant de la main.

Restant entre hommes, Burt, Kurt et Blaine allument la télévision et rapidement Kurt, l'arrêta. Tiens une leçon de piano, il y avait longtemps, bien trop longtemps d'ailleurs. Blaine s'exerça avec talent comme professeur pendant que Kurt lui joua avec de grandes difficultés quelques notes de musiques sur divers partitions afin de s'entraîner avant d'attaquer de très lourds passages musicales. Burt, lui, observa cette scène avec forte attention, en effet il aime beaucoup observer son fils à un apprentissage de nouvelles choses, et même si le piano n'est pas non plus l'instrument qu'il affectionne, savoir que ce piano qui était à sa défunte épouse renaît avec Kurt, grâce à Blaine l'enchante énormément. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vue de visages aussi radieux devant ce piano droit qui expulse de si belles mélodies.

Kurt joue les plus belles musiques simples de Mozart et de Chopin, il passe même par quelques musiques de Disney, ayant laissé de côté la musique de Keane _Somewhere only we know_ pour un peu plus, lorsqu'il aura reprit une nuance et une régularité plus accentuer qui lui permettra de mieux jouer de telles morceaux. Kurt est tout autant dans un nuage que son père et Blaine à cet instant. Un instant magique et mémorable auquel Carole ne prit guère par, du fait de sa non présence. Burt voit a cet instant, en Blaine, le talent et la fascination pour faire apprendre rapidement à quelqu'un, lui qui n'a vu que si peu de fois son fils a cet endroit.

- Wow, je suis impressionné ! S'exclama Blaine. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais des progrès sans trop vraiment compté sur moi, comme ça là wow…

- Merci… Souria timidement Kurt.

- Et toi, Blaine tu ne veux pas nous jouer quelque chose ? Demanda Burt.

- Euh… Non, pas vraiment je n'ai pas du tout cette envie… Dit-il.

- Allez, s'il te plait ! Supplia Kurt.

- Bon ai-je le choix ?

- Le choix de ? Demanda Carole.

- Blaine doit chanter n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, oui ! J'aimerais bien entendre sa voix et le piano ! Je vais poser tout ça et j'arrive ! S'exclama Carole.

- Je n'ai plus le choix ok bon euh…

Blaine s'installa au tabouret du piano et commença à jouer quelques notes au moment ou Carole prit place au salon. Ses doigts tremblèrent quelque peu mais devient rapidement mécanique et la musique retentit.

**I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
you last let your heart decide ?**

La voix de Blaine transporta Kurt dans le monde féerique des Disney. Il s'installe alors à ses côté sur le tabouret et l'écoute jouer cette chanson, mais la chante également.

**I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways, and under  
On a magic carpet ride…**

**A whole new world…**

La voix de Blaine glaça tout le monde y comprit Kurt, mon Dieu cette puissante et cette sonorité est incroyable.

**A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming…**

Blaine ouvrit sa bouche pour poursuivre mais il fut totalement surprit tout comme Carole et Burt. Kurt s'élance dans la chanson en sa compagnie, une aubaine pour eux, notamment pour Blaine qui rêver de faire cette musique avec lui.

**A whole new world…**

Burt ria quelque peu en voyant son fils poussé dans les aigus, mais c'est comme ça qu'il chante, dans les aigus et Blaine adore tellement ça… Dire qu'il pousse aussi dans cette sonorité lorsqu'ils sont en plein ébats sexuelles…

**A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now i'm in a whole new world with you…**

**Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky**

Ayant comprit entre eux que Blaine fit Aladdin et lui, Jasmine ils s'adonnent a une petite introduction furtive et s'élance un a un dans le couplet qui suit la parti de Jasmine. Carole les regardât avec dévotion tout autant que Burt qui vois en Kurt quelqu'un d'extrêmement heureux à cet instant.

**A whole new world…  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath- it gets better  
I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where i used to be**

**A whole new world  
Every turn a surprize  
With new horrizons to pursue  
Every moment red letter**

Le piano expulsant un maximum cette musique dans ce vaste salon, les garçons pourtant ne cesse de se regarder. Carole elle resta totalement bouche-bée par le talent des deux, dont les voix s'alignent tellement bien alors que tout les opposent.

**I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you**

Blaine fit une très longue introduction dont seul le piano ambiance le salon, Kurt se leva et s'appuya sur le piano tout en regardant son père qui ricana dans sa barbe. Blaine lui tendit sa gueule d'ange en face de la sienne et la musique reprit, plus doucement, plus douce et d'une immense magie chantant chacun à son tour.

**A whole new world  
A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wonderous place**

Les regards ne formant plus qu'un seul et unique regard, les garçons ou du moins Kurt, se rapproche et ils sourient en même temps pour finir ensemble la musique favorite de Blaine, sa musique Disney favorite.

**For you and… Me…**

Blaine joua les dernières notes au piano et ils se font applaudir alors que Kurt lui se réinstalle sur le banc au côté du bouclé qui resta très gêner tout de même. Il n'est pas vraiment adepte des applaudissements, encore moins lorsqu'il est forcé de se donner en spectacle, lui rappelant trop de bons et à la fois de mauvais souvenirs, mais cette fois-ci, c'est tout de même différent, il y prend un petit plaisir quand même. Kurt embrasse Blaine sur les lèvres devant son père et Carole, vraisemblablement heureux de ce petit moment.

- Le jour où Kurt sait me jouer ça au piano, je te file cent cinquante dollars, ça te va mec ? Plaisanta Burt.

- Juste pour avoir autant je suis capable d'exploiter Kurt et lapidé le portefeuille de son gentil papa. Répondit Blaine. Et je suis sérieux !

- C'était très jolie, Blaine, pourquoi cette chanson ? Kurt m'a toujours dis que tu ne choisissais pas des chansons au hasard, mais pour quelque chose de précis, pour passer des messages par exemple. Intervient Carole.

- C'est vrai. Dit-il. J'ai choisi cette chanson car déjà, j'en suis extrêmement fan, je l'écoute beaucoup, et que tout simplement ; Malgré toutes les histoires que j'ai, je peux montrer un monde merveilleux à Kurt, un monde que seul lui peut voir…

- Comme ta bite. Lâcha Burt.

- Papa ! S'horrifia a dire Kurt.

- Oh non là Burt tu exagères ! Rajouta Carole.

- Non mais même moi qui suis porté sur le cul… Entendre ça de ta bouche Burt ça me… Oh mon Dieu… Trash ! Commenta Blaine en faisant la grimace.

- Bon… Montez les garçons je m'occupe de faire à manger avec Burt, ça lui évitera de dires d'autres conneries aussi dégueulasse ! Commenta Carole en l'entraînant dans la cuisine.

- Tu viens ? Demanda Kurt.

- Ouais. Souria Blaine.

Grimpant à l'étage le temps que les grands fassent à manger, eux s'installent dans la chambre, Kurt notifia sur son bloc-notes ses statistiques de blog et effectue la sauvegarde en même temps, par précaution. Blaine lui, s'affala sur le lit en étant pensif, laissant Kurt pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

- Merci de m'avoir accompagné pour la chanson. Dit-il simplement.

- Chanter _A Whole New World _en solo c'est complètement absurde, c'est une chanson de duo, et c'est de loin, ma préférée de Disney !

- Moi aussi. Souria Blaine, même si Kurt ne le regarde pas.

- Parfois, je nous imagine déjà à Los Angeles dans notre appartement… Comment ce serait.

- Bah comme là ?

- Non ! Justement, même si comme hier nous avions ta maison pour nous… Ce n'était pas totalement à nous, et puis, comment dire…

- Ce n'était pas chez nous ? Tenta Blaine.

- Oui, c'est exactement ça ! Tu vois, je rêve depuis toujours d'être en collocation, et au départ c'était être avec Rachel, pour New-York. Mais c'est vrai que finalement, Los Angeles me correspond mieux, c'est totalement la ville idéale et je l'ai trouvé grâce à toi et c'est géniale de se dire que mon premier appartement, je vais le partager avec mon premier petit-ami, mon premier amour… Non pas premier amour, le premier c'est Finn ! Dit-il en riant.

- Et moi ça va me faire drôle de savoir que je suis en ménage avec une de mes relations ! Et en plus avec toi, ça commence à duré c'est fun ça ! S'exclama Blaine.

- Dis… Tu crois que ma mère vie dans un autre monde, un monde magique ? Demanda Kurt en se retournant vers lui.

- Kurt je…

- Non, c'est ça ? Soupira Kurt.

- Tu m'as parlé de murmures, et à chaque fois que tu en faisais, les choses se passait c'est bien ça ?

- Ouais sauf quand je le disais à quelqu'un.

- Donc, oui. Ce monde magique existe, et c'est le seul signe qu'elle t'envoi pour te le montrer. J'en suis convaincu. Sinon, à quoi tout cela aurait un sens ?

- Donner la vie et c'est tout ?

- Kurt, je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça d'accord ? Murmura Blaine en se rapprochant de lui. Je tiens à toi plus que tout au monde, et je refuse qu'une musique qu'on à chanté te ruine le morale. Je sais qu'entre le saccage de ta voiture, et le cimetière, ta journée fut rude. Mais pense à hier, à nous. A cette fin de journée, on s'éclate ensemble tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si, qu'on s'éclate… Marmonna Kurt.

- Donc tu n'as pas à être inquiet, ta maman te surveille, elle te guette, elle me guette surtout pour ne pas que je te fasse de mal, tu vois pour m'envoyer une bonne grippe si je déraille avec toi…

- Arrête tu vas me faire rire… Souria Kurt.

- Si vilain soit-il que je me prendrais une foudre de Zeus en plein cœur pour me remettre les idées en place… Grogna Blaine.

- Mais qu'il est con ! Ria Kurt.

- Ton rire est la chose dont je ne me lasserais donc jamais… Soupira Blaine.

- Ton téléphone…

- Quoi mon téléphone ?

- Il sonne…

- Oh, désolé…

Blaine ouvrit sa coque de téléphone et décroche, au départ ce fut des interférences qui comblèrent l'appel et ce n'est qu'au bout du cinquième « Allo ? » qu'une voix se manifesta au bout de la ligne. Une voix qu'il reconnut parmi tant d'autres. Une voix qui lui est bien trop familière. Blaine lança un regard noir à Kurt qui comprit aussitôt de qui il s'agit. Il enclenche alors le haut parleur et la main de Kurt vient croiser la sienne.

- Tu ne respecte pas le plan Anderson.

- Le jeu, est terminé. Au moment même où tu t'en est pris à Kurt.

- Je n'ai rien fais.

- Le site. Et hier soir ? La voiture, ce n'est pas toi et Sebastian ? Je sais très bien que tu étais à la soirée mais tu n'y as pas eu l'entrée. La soirée ayant été un succès et n'ayant pas vu la voiture de Kurt dont tu connais la plaque, tu es venue jusqu'à chez moi essayant d'y rentrer, en vain.

- Tu n'es pas si con que tu en as l'air… Ria Hunter.

- Tu veux la chute du Glee Club ? Très bien, démmerder toi, je ne marcherais plus dans tes plans.

- Les flics vont se faire un…

- Ton père est peut-être au Pentagone et celui de Smythe un politicien, ça ne changera pas que vous êtes concerner. On pourra faire des prises de sang à Blaine, il n'a aucun composant à la drogue dans son sang contrairement à toi et Sebastian, ce serait con qu'on en vienne à là. S'exclama Kurt.

- Tiens bonsoir Kurt Hummel.

- Tu n'obtiendras plus rien de moi, c'est terminer Hunter. Insista Blaine.

- Terminer ? Très bien… Tu ne veux pas le faire fermer. Je comprends… Mais si tu crois que nous allons nous arrêter à cela, tu te mets le doigt où je pense. Vois-tu, je peux tout faire pour faire de ta vie un enfer. Tu veux vivre à Los Angeles ? Je ferais en sorte que tu rates tes diplômes, de même que toi Kurt.

- Mais bien sûr… Ria Kurt.

- Anderson… Tu as un mois pour prendre ta décision de faire couler le club ou non. Un mois. Puis, quinze jours pour mettre son processus de fin à ce club minable. Sans quoi, je le ferais moi-même, mais tu en paieras les conséquences, ou du moins… Kurt.

- Je te jure si tu tou… Merde ! Dit-il en jetant son téléphone sur l'oreiller du lit.

- C'est bon, c'est terminer. S'empressa de dire Kurt.

- Ils ne t'auront pas, ils ne te toucheront pas c'est clair ? S'énerva Blaine.

- Ils font ça pour que tu sois en colère justement et malheureusement ça marche… Soupira Kurt.

- Je pensais qu'ils comprendraient mais finalement… J'ai trop rêvé… Tu sais quoi ? C'est mort, jamais je serais tranquille, jamais ils m'oublieront et me lâcheront la grappe, je suis simplement foutu. Et tu veux que je fasse comment ? Je vais perdre mes moyens et tout iras mal dans tout les cas. Soit je perdrais ma liberté et j'irais en taule, soit je te perdrais toi, Quoi que je fasse je te perdrais. Dit-il en tapant dans un coussin sur ses jambes.

- Dans tous les cas, c'est eux qui perdront. Nous on a la plus belle arme qui soit.

- Laquelle ? Ton amour à la con ? Ria cyniquement Blaine.

- Un cerveau… ? Répondit Kurt en s'approchant de son ordinateur pour coupé l'enregistrement.

- Tu n'as pas fais ça…

- Bah si…

- Vite met le sur clé USB car si on ordinateur est espionné on va perdre ça et…

- Relax, il est enregistré sur deux clé USB… Enfin, la vierge et sur mon nuage iCloud. Maintenant c'est eux qui vont suivre nos conditions. Souria Kurt.

- Putain je n'y crois pas… Tu as vraiment enregistré… Souria Blaine se jetant dans ses bras.

- Avec ça, ils ont tout dans le nez. Souria Kurt en serrant ses mains contre le dos de Blaine.

- Je suis tellement soulagé, tellement… Tu m'enlèves un énorme poids en ayant fait ça tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je me sens si soulagé…

- On va mener la barre toi et moi maintenant, ok ?

- Ok. Souria Blaine dans le cou de Kurt.

Restant ainsi durant plusieurs secondes, ils finissent par se détacher et Kurt se replonge sur son blog pendant que Blaine lui regarda au dessus de son épaule l'écriture de Kurt aux nombreuses questions concernant ses derniers articles et de questions diverses.

- Ne répond pas à cette question !

- Pourquoi ?

- Quelle est la circonférence de la verge de Blaine… Désolé mais ça ne regarde pas grand monde ! S'exclama Blaine.

- Je réponds avec humour alors…

Kurt écrit la réponse.

- Une taille peu satisfaisante mais bonne. C'est toujours mieux qu'un doigt. … Tu te fous de moi ? Ria Blaine.

- Malheureusement je suis très sérieux. Répondit Kurt d'un air hautain.

- Je te déteste Kurt Hummel. Grogna Blaine en mordilla l'oreille de Kurt.

- Arr… Arrête si mon père arrive on n'est pas dans la merde… Ria Kurt.

- Je fais justement exprès pour être surprit, ça à l'air de lui plaire qu'on parle sexe, au vue de l'interrogatoire que tu as eu… Susurra Blaine.

- Et le « comme ta bite ».

- Oh non, putain je l'avais oublié ce passage, tu es ignoble ! Cracha Blaine

Riant tous les deux, ils se replongent sur l'écran de l'ordinateur durant un long moment. Ils se demandent même si Carole et Burt ont réellement préparé à manger ou se sont donner un peu plus de temps tellement le temps semble être une éternité. Kurt finit par lâcher son ordinateur et s'enferme dans sa salle de bain, laissant ainsi le bouclé seul dans la chambre qui, en profita pour se rendre sur ses sites internet.

Kurt ne sortit que peu après, quelque chose comme une bonne dizaine de minutes, chose plutôt rare. Et lorsqu'il en sort pour découvrir que finalement, rien n'est encore prêt au rez-de-chaussée, il râle pour ne pas changer. Blaine lui le regarda s'habiller, contemplant son corps sans rien faire, juste le dévorer des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais comme ça ? Demanda Blaine.

- Je sors de la douche, je me prends des vêtements, c'est tout.

- Et, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès par pure hasard ? Demanda Blaine.

- Moi ? Avoir fait exprès de sortir avec une simple serviette autour de la taille ?

- Oui, toi. Insista Blaine.

- Evidemment que non, je ne suis pas de cette nature là. N'est-ce-pas ? Dit-il d'une voix enjôleuse.

- Oui, évidemment… Grogna Blaine en se léchant les lèvres.

- Ça te plait ?

- Oh oui… Dit-il en soufflant.

- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas alors ?

- Parce que je ne sais pas quand on va aller manger. Ria Blaine en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Ce qui veut dire que dans le cas contraire, tu m'aurais sauté dessus comme un lion.

- Mhm, comme un lion non… Vu que tu m'as épilé, mais ouais à peu près comme ça ! Dit-il en le poussant sur le lit.

- Aaaa… Wow ! Quelle force. Ria Kurt.

- J'aime tellement te faire ça… Dit-il en embrassant le cou de Kurt.

- Oh… Blaine tu me… Tu me chatouilles tellement quand tu fais ça… Grogna Kurt fermant les yeux.

- C'est pour ça que je continue… Dit-il.

- C'est prêt ! Oh… Pardon…

- Et merde… Râla Blaine se dégageant de dessus Kurt.

- Bon bah… Heureusement que tu t'es contenu. Lâcha Kurt devant Carole.

- Bon. Allez ! Dit-elle en les incitants à quitter la chambre.

Kurt passa devant Blaine et reçut une tape sur la fesse droite provocant un petit couinement sortant des lèvres de Kurt. Carole elle, préféra ne pas y prêter cas, roulant des yeux elle suivit les garçons dans les escaliers bien dissipé. Lorsqu'ils prirent place à table les garçons se mirent évidemment l'un à côté de l'autre pour se frotter les jambes l'une à l'autre mais la rougeurs des joues de Kurt le trahit rapidement ce qui dérangea rapidement Burt pendant que Blaine joua le gendre parfait en discutant avec Carole. Parce que malgré la voiture, le cimetière, l'espionnage et le coup de téléphone d'Hunter Clarrington, rien n'a plus gâché ce week-end de la Saint-Valentin et surtout, l'anniversaire de Blaine. Un grand gâteau au chocolat trôna sur la table pour le dessert. Après ce long week-end si fabuleux et stressant également, Blaine souffle enfin ses dix huit bougies.

* * *

Chanson du chapitre : A Whole New World - Lea Salonga from Aladdin

Voilà pour ce chapitre et les dix huit ans du bouclé ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésiter pas à réagir à ce chapitre via le mode review, quant aux intéresser pour m relire et corriger mon anglais, contacter moi par message privée ici ou via twitter!


	14. Chapter 14

Non, mon deuxième prénom est très français, ce n'est donc pas Frustration, je tiens à le préciser pour anecdote.

J'ai vraiment misé sur le ressenti et l'instant présent avec ce chapitre sur le cimetière. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si certains ont étaient le voir sur Google Earth ou Plan (Apple), mais c'est un cimetière vraiment magnifique, à l'américaine quoi. J'ai jugé important de faire ce passage. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Blaine, me direz-vous sûrement que c'est un peu sale mais non. Je trouve qu'au contraire c'est beau, et c'est un signe.

Partir là-bas prouve complètement qu'ils sont prêt pour affronter les épreuves. C'est ça un peu le signe que j'ai voulu donner, au point d'en perdre la vie s'il le fallait, comme le dit Blaine et comme on le m'a rapporté en MP et en review.

Quant à la scène où certain(e)s ont cru à du BDSM accessoires, non une séance d'épilation... Tout simplement parce que quand j'ai écris ce chapitre je venais d'être épilé, voilà voilà ! Comme ça c'est dis, j'improvise avec ma vie, mon quotidien tout ça, mais ce n'est pas nouveau je pense.

* * *

_« La vie n'est ni un spectacle, ni une fête; c'est une situation difficile. »_

_- Georges SANTAYANA_

* * *

**####**

Lorsqu'ils reprirent le chemin de l'école le lendemain de son dix huitième anniversaire, Blaine, en compagnie de Kurt s'amuse à raconter leur Saint-Valentin tout en prenant la peine de s'intéresser à celles de Finn et Rachel, Quinn et Puckerman, Sam et Mercedes, et surtout celle de Brittany et Santana. Il faut dire que ce sont les seules qui y mettent du siens pour raconter avec une nuance d'humour et de réalité cette journée banale mais pas pour un couple. Des jours normaux suivirent mais ce vendredi là s'annonce lui, bien particulier. Lorsque Kurt fit un lapsus le lundi matin auprès de Santana concernant l'anniversaire de Blaine, cette dernière à lourdement insisté pour faire une fête d'anniversaire.

Evidemment, Blaine s'était emporté et avait boudé les jours suivant mais finalement il accepta la proposition de fêter son anniversaire avec ses amis, le Glee Club, les New Directions. Après tout, dix huit ans c'est important et c'est surtout un moyen de marqué un renouveau, une étape dans la vie. Chez Santana, c'est là-bas que la soirée aura lieu et c'est elle qui se charge d'absolument tout, au détriment des envies de Kurt…

- Bon allez Kurtsy arrête tes conneries et dis moi que tu sais ce qu'elle prévoit pour ce soir ? Souffla Blaine en bloquant Kurt contre les casiers.

- Le problème est que… Je ne sais pas ? Insista Kurt crispant son visage.

- Rho putain, pourquoi ça ne me rassure pas que personne ne sache ? Déplora Blaine faisant tomber sa tête.

- Tu as un peu peur ? Demanda d'une voix plus douce, Kurt.

- Mhm… Ouais ? Souria niaisement Blaine.

- Tu sais, elle sait que tu as souffert, elle ne fera rien qui puisse te faire du mal. Elle va faire pleins de mini jeux ça c'est certains mais rien n'engendrera de mauvais souvenir, je te le garanti !

- Donc tu es au courant… ?

- Non… Souria Kurt.

- Espèce de salaud ! Ria Blaine collant ses lèvres contre Kurt.

S'embrassant contre les casiers ils finissent par retourner en cours afin de suivre la journée de cours, simplement. Au cours d'histoire, Blaine chahuta avec Kurt à son habitude sans trop vraiment faire attention au cours, pour ne pas dire n'y prêtant pas un seul instant, et de nuance d'intérêt. Le professeur, agacé finit par tapé sur leur table.

- Dehors.

- Qu… Quoi ? S'écria Kurt.

- Il a dit dehors, alors… On y va, bouge ! Marmonna Blaine en prenant son sac.

- Prenez la porte j'en ai assez. Souffla t-il.

- Oh, ok. Souria Blaine.

Le temps que Kurt réunit ses affaires, la classe elle, éclate de rire, Blaine décrocha tout simplement la porte de ses jonc ce qui fit rire tous le monde sauf peut-être, le professeur qui dévisagea Blaine, reposant la porte et partant au côté de Kurt. Kurt lui prit la direction des toilettes, rapidement suivi par Blaine évidemment. Kurt s'appuya sur les éviers pendant que Blaine lui s'appuya sur le mur en croisant les jambes tout en l'observant avec un air pervers.

- Je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre d'être exclu à cause de toi à chaque fois ! S'énerva Kurt.

- Parce que ça ne te plait pas d'être… Errant avec moi ? Se rattrapa Blaine.

- On a nos diplômes dans quoi… Trois et quatre mois… Dans cinq mois je pars et…

- Je connais le discours Kurt. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Alors pourquoi tu fais exprès de nous faire virer de cours ?

- Parce que je…

- Parce que ?

- Je veux passer tout mon temps avec toi et au diable les cours… Je te veux juste là, toi et moi, rien que nous je…

- Blaine. On doit étudier aussi ok ? La vie ce n'est pas toujours câlins et bisous hein ! S'exaspéra Kurt.

- Ne t'énerve pas s'il te plait… Soupira Blaine.

- Je ne me fâche pas, je te dis seulement ce que je pense, qui plus est reste une vérité. Blaine on a besoin de nos diplômes, tu le sais j'espère ?

- Je sais mais… Ça m'énerve c'est tout…

Kurt s'avance vers la porte quand tout à coup la main de Blaine vint frapper sa bouche et l'entraîne dans une cabine condamnée, l'incitant à se glisser dessous, ils se mettent sur la lunette de toilette pour ne pas être vu et Kurt fut aussitôt mis sous silence par la main de Blaine à nouveau. Azimio et sa bande entrèrent dans les toilettes et rirent ensemble, Kurt comprit pourquoi et la main de Blaine glissa de sa bouche et ils se regardent en silence.

- Et du coup tu les laisses tranquille ? Demanda l'un d'entre eux.

- J'attends les ordres de Clarrington. Smythe et lui ne sont plus sur la même ligne. Mais ça va, aux dernières nouvelles la pédale leur a fait un chantage enfin c'est compliqué, mais ça n'empêche pas que si un jour je les croise au mauvais moment je m'en prenne a l'un d'eux. Ria Azimio.

- Shhh… Murmura Blaine en posant son index sur les lèvres de Kurt.

- Tu devrais faire un slushies avec des cristaux de sel, ça piquerait les yeux ça ! Ria l'un de la bande.

- Mais tu n'es pas con toi ! Ria Azimio. Plutôt pour la pédale d'Hummel, il y a tellement longtemps pour lui… Enfin, elle !

Riant tous ensemble, Kurt vit le regard noir de Blaine et ses pupilles se dilaté. Sa haine est totalement visible et les rires des autres font accentuer cet effet de colère qui l'envoûte entièrement. Lorsqu'ils quittent les toilettes, Blaine sortit en trompe et tape dans le mur de son poing ferme creusant ainsi un trou dedans. Kurt arriva aussitôt et regarda le trou dans le mur en écarquillant des yeux. Blaine se retourne au même moment.

- S'ils te touchent, ils sont morts ok ?

- Ne parles pas comme ça tu sais très bien que je déteste ça… Soupira Kurt.

- Tu restes là tu m'entends ? Dit-il en le pointant du doigt.

Blaine ouvre la porte des toilettes et regarde à droite, à gauche et fait signe à Kurt de sortir. Instinctivement, Blaine lui attrape la main et le tire vers la salle informatique servant également de bibliothèque non loin du bureau de Sue Sylvester. Une salle dans laquelle ils attendent un long moment, la fin de l'heure du cours initialement prévu s'ils n'auraient pas été virer. Travaillant sur poste informatique pour un devoir, ça évitera de le faire chez eux. Les garçons s'échangent quelques mots sur l'écran de l'ordinateur en écrivant sur des post-it informatiques. Des mots salaces et des paroles trop intimes au goût de la documentaliste qui, coupa subitement la session de Blaine.

- Euh…

- Anderson, Hummel dehors, si c'est pour vous amusez, c'est dehors.

- Et bah décidemment tous le monde nous vire ! Râla Blaine avec quelque peu d'humour dans ses râlent, entraînant avec lui, Kurt vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

- Putain mais tu es insupportable aujourd'hui ! Souffla Kurt.

- C'est parce que tu m'amuses ! Expliqua Blaine.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu stresse surtout pour ce soir ?

- Moi stressé ? Dit-il en riant. Pas du tout, je ne suis pas de nature à stresser…

- M'ouais… Je te dis que ça va aller d'accord ?

- Je ne sais même pas qui il y aura !

- Mais si tu le sais voyons arrête de faire ton peureux. Tout ira bien et puis on va bien s'amuser !

- Tu es sûr ? Soupira Blaine d'un air peu alléchant.

- Je te le promets même. Fais lui confiance. Elle te connait très bien, peut-être même autant que moi !

- Bon ok ! Ok ! j'arrête. Dit-il en souriant.

- Tu sais que…

Kurt fut coupé par la sonnerie retentissant dans les couloirs et rapidement bousculer par les lycéens sortant de tous les sens. Ils finissent par se rendre au prochain cours, une chance c'est le dernier de la journée avant de se rendre chez Santana. Kurt et Blaine allèrent donc en salle pour le cours les arts appliqués. Kurt se plaça loin de Blaine qui se retrouve à côté de Santana.

- Bonjour à tous, alors aujourd'hui je vais vous proposer un thème bien particulier. Sortez vos téléphones ! S'écria la prof.

- Oh yeah je vais pouvoir textoter à Kurt ! Marmonna Blaine.

- Choisissiez une photo de votre téléphone et reporter là sur votre feuille. Evidemment, je vous demanderais de m'imprimer votre image ou au moins me la montrer lorsque vous me rendrez votre travail. Pour cela vous avez le droit à tout type d'art et de support tant que c'est sur une feuille.

- Les images pornos sont autorisées ? Demanda Puck.

La salle éclata de rire.

- Puckerman… Soupira la prof. Je vais dire… Oui, c'est une forme d'art la nudité, donc oui, mais si c'est sexuelle, non. Souria la prof.

Blaine fixe Kurt qui ne croisa pas son regard, et il mit son image préféré. Lui et Kurt à Westerville. Blaine dessins avec soins contrairement à Santana qui ne sait absolument pas dessiner. Durant les deux heures de cours, un silence reposant envahissait cette salle de cours, durant laquelle, la majeur partie des élèves avaient terminé, sauf Blaine qui malgré la sonnerie termina son dessin.

- Blaine c'est terminé.

- Attendez, deux minutes s'il vous Madame, regarder j'ai juste les yeux à finir… Supplia Blaine.

- Pas deux de plus alors… Soupira la prof.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu… Oh mais c'est sublime ! C'est nous ! S'exclama Kurt en rougissant.

- Tu aimes ? Demanda Blaine en collant son nez a la feuille pour finaliser les yeux.

- J'adore même !

- Madame ?

- Blaine ?

- Vous pourrez y faire très attention ? Je tiens à l'encadrer une fois qu'il sera noté !

- Si tu y tiens tant que ça, d'accord, il ne sortira pas de mon armoire.

Finissant ses yeux, il apporte son dessin au professeur et quitte la salle avec Kurt en filant dans la à côté pour se laver les mains remplis de pastel sur ses paumes de mains. Une fois que ses mains sont enfin propres, ils quittent l'enceinte du lycée et parte en direction de la maison de Kurt pour y faire une halte rapide. Burt n'est pas rentré, ni même Carole. Blaine en profite alors pour regarder quelques documents du garage laisser sur la table de la cuisine pendant que Kurt lui prit sa douche. Lorsque Kurt descendit des escaliers avec une nouvelle tenue il découvre Blaine parmi une multitude de paperasse et des lunettes de lecture acheter mardi en boutique d'opticien. Des lunettes noires assez larges sur son visage qui lui donne un charme divin, surtout avec ses bouclettes ainsi.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Demanda Kurt s'essuyant les cheveux.

- Je remplis les déclarations de ton père pour le garage, enfin là… J'étudie plutôt son contrat d'assurance qui a changer, donc je note les anomalies et la procédure qu'il devra faire pour régulariser la situation et surtout, payer moins chère pour une meilleure assurance santé et de garantie prêt voiture.

- Oh et c'est intéressant ? Demanda à nouveau Kurt en se rapprochant de lui.

- J'aime beaucoup tout ça oui, mais… Je ferais ça demain ! Je vais me changer et on y va ?

- Ok. Souria Kurt.

Montant à l'étage, Blaine prit une douche très rapide et redescend dans une tenue simple, une chemise semi-cuir et textile à carreau rouge et noir mettant en valeur sa silhouette musclée. Son abdomen en est même marquer ce qui fit mordre les lèvres de Kurt. Partant peu après en direction de la maison de Santana là où, d'ores et déjà tout le monde n'attend plus que l'invité principal, celui qui a ses dix huit printemps devant lui. Arrivant chez elle, Blaine fut accueillit en trompe. Les gars du Glee Club l'enlacent en lui frappant assez fortement l'épaule, les filles elles, ne lui font qu'un simple baiser sur la joue. Ils se rendent tous à la fameuse verrière du Nouvel-An.

Dès là, Blaine découvre une verrière bien différente, un pong-beer est installé dehors, des canapés logent dans la verrière avec deux tables basses devant, remplis de bouteilles et d'amuses gueules. Et en face une piste de danse électronique, vraisemblablement, la revanche sera pour ce soir. Blaine découvre les lieux avec grand engouement et ses peurs disparaissent aussitôt à quelques détails prêts. Santana lui mit un foulard noir autour des yeux et un autre serra ses poignets, Kurt laissa la jeune femme faire mais Blaine se raidit aussitôt.

- Santana, explique-lui tout de suite !

- Pour… Ah ! Ok bon mon petit Blainey, on a échappé a un détail, tes dix huit ans, c'est costumé !

- Oh putain non… Ria Blaine perdant son stresse instantanément.

- Tous le monde va regagner les voitures pour prendre les déguisements et s'isoleront dans la maison afin de se tenir prêt, Kurt va partir de son côté, et je suis la personne qui va te déguiser, n'est-ce pas magique ? Grogna Santana à son oreille.

- J'ai peur les gars, vous ne voulez pas m'aider ? Ria Blaine.

- En fait, il n'y à déjà plus que nous… Répondit Santana.

- Oh et…

- Kurt est partie lui aussi se préparer. On va monter dans ma chambre, tu me fais confiance ?

- Ai-je le choix ? Dit-il d'un stresse revenant.

- Non, mais je te promets, une fois en haut et ton costume mis, la tenue, tu seras libre il va y avoir du make-up !

- Tout mais pas en meuf ! Ria Blaine.

- Allez, suis-moi… Tu remercieras Kurt de m'avoir donné tes mensurations.

Suivant Santana, Blaine grimpa les escaliers longs de seize marches, et sentit qu'elle se pressa contre tout son corps une fois en haut, le conduisant dans sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce elle le fait assoir sur sa banquette de lit, au pied du lit. De là elle attrape la tenue et détache les mains de Blaine. Lui retirant son bas et son haut.

- Bien, on va devoir aussi t'enlever le boxer chéri !

- Quoi ? Non mais c'est quoi ton… Un string ? Demanda Blaine les yeux bandés.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je vois, mets tes mains devant et je te le monte au max et après tu te débrouille ?

- Ok, on fait comme ça. Grogna Blaine.

Lui hautant son boxer, Blaine se cacha et accepta le string rose fluo que Santana fit coulisser le long de ses jambes, et il le fit tout en couinant un petit peu a la sensation de la corde entrant entre ses fesses. Une fois chose faîte, Santana lui enfile une jupe descendant jusqu'à ses mollets elle lui attache autour de la taille, ou plus précisément sur sa propre poitrine, une fausse paire de sein en silicone qu'elle recouvre d'un soutien-gorge à elle. Un soutien-gorge rouge. Blaine explosa de rires. Elle lui enfile des collants opaques allant avec la couleur de la robe, cachant ainsi ses poils de jambes. Il éclata à nouveau de rires.

- Cette tenue ne me va pas, tu sais quoi ? On va prendre une de mes robes à moi ! Façon tu fais la même morphologie que moi vue mes nibards…

- Une robe carrément ? Ria Blaine.

- Met toi debout et lève ton pied droit. Merci ! L'autre. Voilà

La robe d'un rouge sang monte alors jusqu'à ses épaules, laissant apparaître un grand décolletée. Santana remonta la fermeture dans son dos quelque peu apparent et elle lui libère enfin les yeux. Son reflexe est de chercher un miroir, mais aucun n'est présent à sa plus grande déception. Néanmoins il arriva à regarder la robe et ses paires de seins qu'il toucha instinctivement.

- Touche les miens ils sont meilleurs. Rétorqua Santana arrivant avec sa palette de maquillage.

- Oh mon Dieu, tu vas me faire être une pute ! Déplora Blaine en baissant la tête.

- Non. La pute c'est Puck, toi ce sera différent. Enfin bref, on a du boulot, deux heures de make-up rien que pour toi ! Dit-elle en ouvrant la palette.

- Alors, au boulot. Souria Blaine d'un air timide.

Santana lui sourit en retour et lui nettoie le visage avec des lingettes, et lui rase sa barbe de quelques jours pour nettoyer à nouveau derrière. N'ayant pas utilisé de crème ou de mousse à raser, elle lui applique une crème de soin pour la peau et éviter des rougeurs ou une agression de sa peau. C'est après qu'elle passe au make-up une fois sa peau sèche. Elle s'attaque d'abord par lui administrée une couche de fond de teint allant avec sa couleur initiale et Blaine y prit extrêmement goût. Un léger far à joue lui est également appliqué.

- Ça va c'est finit ?

- Non, je ne fais que commencer Blaine…

- Rho putain j'en ai déjà marre même si c'est cool… Souffla Blaine.

Lui passant un crayon noir dans ses sourcils triangulaire, Santana finit par tracer les yeux également, pour lesquelles elle y met un marron très clair, un marron cassé allant parfaitement avec son regard vert et la robe rouge. Pas moins de trente minute de détail pour faire se regard à Blaine, pour un seul œil. Santana travaille avec une loupe pour faire des finitions extrêmement minutieuses. Même si Blain sera ridicule, son souhait est, de montré qu'elle n'est pas plus conne qu'une autre et que Blaine peut, être une véritable femme. Une fois le visage terminé, les yeux mis en valeur et les cernes inexistante, Santana s'écarte et observe. Une heure trente de lourd travail et pourtant il reste encore quelques détails à peaufiner. Elle lui lime quelque peu les ongles et les vernis en y ajoutant quelques paillettes dessus, l'odeur du produit fit loucher du regard Blaine. Les escarpins rouges viennent prendre repos dans ses pieds. Santana peut remercier les grands pieds de sa mère pour le coup.

- C'est finit ? Souffla Blaine.

- Il manque juste la perruque, te coiffé avec, vaporiser la laque, te faire marcher un peu avec les talons et c'est parfait. Souria Santana.

- Et la perruque est de… Oh noir ! Vraiment ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Je n'allais pas te faire bimbo. Tu es un ars très sombre. Donc je garde ta couleur de cheveux initial. Et je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de te mettre du fond de teint sur ton poignet.

- Pourquoi mon… Ah…

Santana tordit du nez et lui posa la perruque sur la tête, ressort ses fond de teint et applique à l'aide d'un pinceau la poudre jusqu'à ne plus voir les entailles. Elle ne lui fit aucun regard, préférant s'attaquer a la perruque totalement lisse qu'elle fait travailler aux sèches cheveux et avec ses multiples brosse. Après un quart d'heure de finitions capillaire, Blaine est enfin prêt, ou prête… Il se lève et marche sans problème ce qui étonne Santana, vers le miroir couvert d'un drap. Blaine le tire et s'observe.

- Oh putain !

C'est tout ce qui lui vient à l'esprit dans un premier temps tout en faisant un pas en arrière avant de se rapprocher. Blaine s'admire et se trouve complètement sexy. Son sourire grandissant, il se retourne et regarde celui de Santana.

- Maintenant que je suis belle… Tu ne te changes pas ? Demanda Blaine.

- Je suis la seule qui reste moi. Je suis maîtresse de cérémonie, responsable de tout le monde, vous logez tous ici, si jamais les voisins viennent car on fait trop de bruit, je dois être présentable. Mais je vais me maquiller, un maquillage sombre.

- J'ai une meilleure idée ! Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda Blaine.

- Blaine Anderson habillé en Elisabeth Taylor qui me dit ça, c'est une blague ! Ria Santana.

- Enfile mon pantalon et ma chemise !

- Mes seins ne vont pas passer…

- Ok va prendre une chemise dans l'armoire à ton père et je te maquille !

Partant dans la chambre parentale pour revenir juste après, Santana se déshabille devant lui et enfile le pantalon de Blaine ainsi que la chemise de son père. Blaine la fait s'assoir et lui fait un make-up sombre et gothique. Il lui dessine quelques hématomes sur la joue, et finit par attraper le poignet de Santana qui le regarde bizarrement. Avec des crayons violet et bleuâtres il lui dessine sa honte, sa mutilation. Un eye-liner sombre, et une rapide couche de poudres sur ses joues pour former une barbe de trois jours, Santana ressemble a quelques détails prêt à Blaine. Elle alla chercher des chaussures de sport à sa mère, des converses qu'elle enfila malgré la pointure trop grande, Blaine eue l'idée d'y caller une paire de chaussure très fine au bout pour ne pas perdre les chaussures en cours de route.

- Wow tu sais maquiller, je suis surprise là quand même ! Dit-elle.

- Je suis « Elisabeth Taylor, ou plutôt Santana Lopez. Et toi tu es moi. Souria timidement Blaine.

- Bon et bien nous allons pouvoir y aller ?

- Après toi !

- Mhm, non honneur aux dames. Ria Santana.

Sortant de la chambre en tortillant du cul comme elle, Santana siffla et lui passa la main au cul ce qui le fit couiner de stupeur. Tout le monde n'attendait plus qu'eux deux, du moins Blaine, ne sachant pas que Santana est elle aussi prête. Pas moins de deux heures trente de préparation. C'est donc à vingt et une heure quinze qu'ils descendent ensemble des escaliers. Kurt ouvrit totalement sa bouche parmi les nombreux « putain de merde ! » se faisant entendre. Mais lorsque Santana arriva, ce fut le comble. Elle piqua une cigarette à Blaine et la mit à la bouche.

- Ou est Kurtsy ? Ou est Kurtsy ? J'ai envie de le baiser fortement. Dit-elle.

- Putain mais il a toujours envie de baiser celui-là c'est franchement énervant, je préfère largement mettre le gode ceinture à Brittany ! S'exclama Blaine en prenant la gestuelle de Santana.

Kurt s'avance à Blaine et lui prend la main tout en étant rouge. La main de Blaine vient se joindre dans la chevelure factice de Kurt, représentant Lady Diana Spencer.

- Tu es simplement magnifique Blaine… Murmura Kurt.

- C'est un honneur pour moi de voir Son Altesse Royale. Dit-il en faisant une révérence féminine.

- Tu ne devais pas être normale ? Demanda Puck à Santana.

- Blaine à tenu à me faire cette tenue pour être… Lui. S'expliqua la jeune femme.

- On s'imagine vue qu'il a fait les entailles aux poignets et que parmi nous il n'y a qu'un con pour faire ça. Cracha Rachel en levant des yeux.

- Bref ! Pcuk la pute, Sam la… La Diva… Rachel qui est Finn, Finn qui est hélas Rachel… Mercedes qui est…

- Barack Obama !

- Oh ok… Quinn… ?

- Je suis Shuester. Dit-elle.

- Oh, d'accord… Lamenta Santana. Bon bah c'est cool que la fête commence les amis !

Allant dans le jardin, elle alluma l'éclairage extérieur et ils se réunissent autour d'un feu de camp brulant depuis un petit moment. Elle regarda tout le monde en tant que maîtresse de cérémonie et les mains se lient. Santana jeta un regard à tout le monde, notamment Blaine.

- En cette soirée d'anniversaire et d'initiation a l'âge adulte de Blaine Anderson. Après le châtiment de revêtir un costume du sexe opposé, vient l'initiation suivante. Celle du feu. Dit-elle d'un air sombre.

- Tu m'imites bien ! Ria Blaine.

- Tu n'as pas la parole. Les règles sont simples. Je vais mettre une corde autour du pied de Kurt qui a accepté cette épreuve. La corde ira dans le centre de ce feu, et si… Blaine tu n'arrives pas à aller chercher l'eau dans la cuisine avec tes talons aiguilles et le jeter sur la corde. Kurt finira brûler.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est un jeu de malade ? Je refuse !

- Donc tu me laisses crever ? Lâcha Kurt.

- Non ! Mais… Kurt où tu vas ?

- Me préparer, allez hop !

Blaine resta planté la sans rien comprendre et regarde Kurt se faire attaché a quelques mètres de la. La corde alla dans le feu et ce dernier savait parfaitement que le temps d'aller a la cuisine et revenir ce serait trop tard. Et pourtant il prit un pas de course avec les talons aiguilles et revient avec autre que de l'eau. Un vêtement. Lorsqu'il revient en courant avec ses talons aiguilles il déposa le tout sur la corde en feu et rien ne changea. Il commença a pété son câble et sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourne.

- Kurt ? Putain mais… Oh mon Dieu j'ai eu si peur… Dit-il en l'enlaçant.

- Epreuve numéro 1 validé ! Il mettrait sa vie en danger pour sauver son être-chère.

- Quoi ?

- Si je ne te tapais pas l'épaule tu te serais retourné ou tu aurais foncé dans le feu ?

- Deuxième option… Fouuu mais vous êtes des malades !

- Initiation numéro 2 ! Reconnaître l'alcool ! Tous a la table de Ping pong !

Ils se rassemblent en cercle autour de la table, Puck et Quinn reviennent avec différente bouteilles sont l'intégralité est cacher dans des housses. Pour l'occasion, des verres noirs sont mit à la disposition de Blaine afin que la couleur ne l'influence pas, seul l'odorat et le goût. Dix fond de verre s'offre devant lui. Dix alcools différents. Le premier lui est tendu.

- Mhm… Putain ça arrache, Whisky pur ! Dit-il en tirant du nez.

- Le deuxième…

- Long Island putain j'adore ! Dit-il en s'essuyant les lèvres.

- On voit ça tu n'as pas recracher ! Rétorqua Finn en riant.

- Vodka… Sunrise ? Dit-i avec hésitation.

- Yep', bien joué Blaina ! S'exclama Mercedes.

- Get 2 7! Dit-il en claquant le verre.

- Bien ! Par contre il commence à tourner de l'œil ! Ria Sam.

- Je peux avoir un truc à manger pour éviter que je finisse la soirée à dormir ou dégueuler ?

- C'est une initiation, tu es un…

- Santana. S'exclama froidement Kurt avec un regard noir.

- Ok, allez lui chercher dans le placard un pain au chocolat.

Rachel revient avec et Blaine le dévore en s'en mettant partout, Kurt lui essuie le contour des lèvres et il reprit son initiation. S'appuyant d'une main sur la planche Blaine valsait et en sort plusieurs noms sans vraiment se tromper. Le dixième verre fut précédé d'un verre de vin grand cru Bordelais de France.

- Champagne ! Trop facile ! Dit-il en étouffant un rot.

- De quel château ? Demanda Puckerman.

- Oh mon Dieu non là c'est impossible… Déplora Blaine.

- Concentre-toi Blaine, la bouteille ne t'es pas inconnu… S'exclama Kurt.

- Médoc ?

- Bien ! Siffla Puckerman en applaudissant.

- Bien, nous allons passer à ta troisième initiation qui sera la dernière au passage du monde des grands ! Tu nous as prouvé ton amour et ton envie de protection, ainsi que ton intelligence et ta connaissance avec cette épreuve… Il manque une chose ! S'exclama Santana.

- Quoi ? Demanda Blaine.

- Le sexe ! Le sexe ! Ouh le sexe ! S'exclama Brittany.

Blaine fut entraîné par Kurt qui lui fit un regard coquin ce qui le fit sourire. Tous entrent dans la verrière et Blaine se voit avoir les yeux bandés. La salle entière rigole quand Santana revient avec une laisse dans la main qu'évidemment, Blaine ne voit pas.

- Alors, mon petit Blaine, en grande pute de latina que tu fais, tu vas être mis dans certaines positions et tu devras deviner ce que c'est d'accord ? Et, deviner qui te fait quoi ! C'est cool non ?

- Wow euh, ok… Ria Blaine.

- On commence…

Santana lui met une laisse sur son collier qu'elle lui a mis plus tôt dans la soirée et lui met un pied au cul.

- Euh, sado-masochisme ? Ria Blaine.

- Bien joué ! Tu as déjà fais ?

- Non, j'adorerais. Dit-il.

- Ouuuuuhhhh Scoop ! Hurlèrent la bande d'amis.

- Oh mon Dieu le con ! Répondit Kurt en cachant son visage.

- Bon à mon tour ! S'exclama Quinn arrivant vers lui.

Blaine se mit debout et Quinn, à genoux pressant sa main sur son cul et posa sa tête au niveau de l'entrejambe tout en poussant des gémissements.

- Haaannww !

- Oh putain une pipe ! S'exclama Blaine.

- Bien joué Anderson ! Ria Quinn se relevant.

Kurt se leva et alla derrière Blaine sans le toucher. Et d'un coup il lui frappa les fesses avec son entrejambe tout en exécutant des va-et-vient jusqu'à ce que Blaine, joue enfin le jeu se met à quatre pattes au sol tout en explosant de rire.

- Puck arrête tes conneries ! Ria Blaine.

- Ce n'est pas moi mec ! S défendit l'ami.

- Sam ?

- Non plus !

- Bon ok c'est Santana encore !

- C'est moi. Lâcha Kurt.

Les rires de Blaine cessèrent d'émettre. Blaine retira le bandeau de ses yeux et lança un regard noir accusateur à l'égard de Kurt qui baissa la tête et alla se rassoir sur le champ. Santana arrivant pour calmer le jeu, finit tout simplement par orienter les convives vers les amuses gueules entreposer sur la table basse. D'ores et déjà installer autour des deux tables basses, ils picorent et grignotent les aliments qui y reposent tout en se servant des verres d'alcools en tout genre. Santana se plaça au côté de Brittany et de Blaine.

- Bon, je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est un grand non ? Il a tout réussit en nos épreuves ! Qu'en dîtes-vous ? Demanda la latina.

- A la santé de notre grande pute, Blaineyy ! S'écria Puck !

- C'est à moi que tu dis ça Puck ? Ria Blaine se touchant la perruque.

- Franchement on dirait trop que tu es Santana c'est impressionnant ! S'exclama Mercedes.

- On dirait surtout une vraie femme. Ajouta pour son tour, Quinn.

- Le make-up est mon fort, bitch please ! S'exclama Santana faisant claquer son verre contre ceux des autres.

Trinquant à la santé de Blaine, ils sirotent tous ensembles leurs verres d'alcool diversifié, pour Blaine ce sera une simple pierre, avec toute la lignée de verre de tout à l'heure, il préfère y aller très doucement contrairement aux autres qui eux, enchaînent. Blaine ignora Kurt et ses mains baladeuses, préférant rire avec la bande. Kurt est littéralement mit à l'écart, peut-être que faire cette position ne fut pas vraiment une bonne idée, non ce n'était pas une bonne idée de sa part. Les garçons, déguisés en fille allèrent faire une partie de pong-beer, pendant que les filles en hommes, et Kurt les regardaient faire et enchainer les verres. Blaine est un expert à ce jeu. Nombres sont les fois à la Dalton de Westerville où il faisait des soirées étudiant et notamment le pong-beer. Les filles installèrent le poirier. Cette grosse bombonne remplis de jus de fruit mélanger a de l'alcool, relier a un tuyau à pression. Evidemment lorsqu'ils virent les filles aider de Kurt à boire en poirier, les garçons arrêtent rapidement la partie, après l'énième victoire de l'équipe de Blaine pour s'y rendre.

- Ouuhh, doucement Brittany ! Ria Santana.

- J'adore ce jeu c'est rigolo ! Dit-elle en étant déjà ivre morte.

- Laisser- la place aux mecs ! Et moi je dis, à Blaine qui est d'accord ? S'exclama Sam.

- Vous ne croyez pas que j'ai assez bu comme ça ? Ria Blaine.

- Dans tous les cas on dort ici et on ne fera rien ce soir. Lâcha avec virulence Kurt.

- Ça c'est ce que tu crois. Dit-il sèchement. Porter-moi ! Porter-moi !

Portée par Sam et Puck, Blaine se voit la tête en bas, et son abdomen est plaqué par les mains de Finn qui aide ainsi ses amis à le maintenir en l'air pendant que la pression de l'alcool et de la mixture du jus de fruit descend remonte dans son œsophage à l'envers. Evidemment il tourna rapidement la tête et tomba au sol, et c'était le comble. Blaine est enfin ivre mort. Riant par terre et n'arrivant même plus à supporter le poids des autres garçons faisant la même chose derrière lui.

- Et allez, le voilà ivre… Souffla Kurt auprès de Rachel.

- Il a dix huit ans, il s'amuse ! Tu devrais en faire autant !

- Après tout… Dit-il en poussant Rachel.

Rentrant dans la verrière il alluma la piste de danse et évidemment, Quinn vient à lui pour le rejoindre et danser avec lui. Tout le monde défie Kurt, l'homme le moins ivre de la soirée, la personne la moins ivre surtout, son sexe étant double ce soir. Blaine, bavant sur le canapé, envahit par un violent mal de crâne observe Kurt mettre la branlée à tout le monde et ça, il ne peut cautionner. Il se lève alors rapidement et se place sur la piste de danse et lance un regard froid à Kurt.

- Tu as peur que cette fête d'anniversaire devienne la mienne car je bats tout le monde à ce jeu ? Demanda avec provocation Kurt.

- Tu ne me battras pas ! Répondit Blaine.

- Que le show commence alors. Tenta Kurt.

Santana interpella la bande d'amis avachit sur le canapé qui n'avait pas vraiment remarqué la défiance des deux. Un silence retentit et Kurt sélectionna la musique.

**So we back in the club with the bodies rockin' from side to side side side to side  
Thank God the week is done, I feel like a zombie gone back to life back back to life  
Hands up, yeah suddenly we all got our hands up, no control of my body ain't **

**I seen you before?**

**I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes…**

Les premiers pas de danse sont très synchronisé mais surtout déstabilisant. Cette musique est totalement dans un rythme effréné et danser dessus, c'est une lourde tâche, surtout avec quelques verres d'alcool dans l'organisme. Leurs amis les prennent en photos, en vidéos tout en laissant place à la musique tambourinant. Malgré ses talons aiguilles, Blain dévaste la piste de danse, mais Kurt reste numéro un dans les scores. Pour l'instant.

**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again****…**

Blaine, déstabiliser par la pratique de Kurt, finit par retirer ses talons aiguilles et défait sa robe moulante étant en simple string et soutien-gorge ce qui fit rire Kurt qui, pour le coup perdit quelques points. Ayant comprit la stratégie de Blaine, accentue son décollette pour avoir quelques points d'avance de nouveau, ce qui arriva.

**Keep downing drinks like this**

**Not tomorrow that just right now, now, now, now, now, now**

**Gonna set the roof on fire**

**Gonna burn this mother fucker down, down, down, down, down, down**

**Hands up, when the music drops**

**We both put our hands up**

**Put your hands on my body**

**Swear I seen you before**

**I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes**

Ressemblant un peu plus a eux même, mise à part le string et la robe tombante sur les jambes de Kurt, le défis continu et les garçons ne lâche pas l'affaire. Le déhanché de Blaine lui rapporte pas moins de cinq cent points contrairement au petit cent cinquante de Kurt. La guerre de danse est de plus en plus sévère et de plus en plus serrer.

- Tu ne m'auras pas Anderson ! S'exclama Kurt.

- C'est ce qu'on verra Hummel. Cracha Blaine transpirant, dont la transpiration coula le long de son cou.

**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

**In the cover of the music get naked baby  
I'm sorry chica better holla at Tyrone  
Let him know how I jump through your foot loop  
Scolla chico two can we're from the blocka blocka o polaca  
Were the boys get loose like wacka flacka  
Oh no man, it's global was' up  
Colale flacka I wanna be your giant, no not your dada  
Dale abre ai Papa Nicholas baby  
Let me see Yo soy un Jaunito  
Que stato taito Yo freco, **

**No OK ! **

Se préparant pour la dernière partie de la chanson. Ils se regardent une dernière fois et s'élancent. Les pupilles des yeux de Blaine sont complètement dilaté et noires. Kurt lui fatigue lourdement, mais s'il veut gagner il se doit d'être pleinement concentré.

**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

L'écran devient alors noir, et les garçons s'essuient le visage avec des serviettes prévus pour l'occasion. Blaine transpire comme un chien malgré qu'il soit presque dans le plus simple appareil. Lorsqu'il voit le score apparaître il lança un regard à Kurt.

- Tu veux peut-être, une revanche pour admettre ta défaite ? Souria Blaine.

- Je vous propose mieux les garçons ! S'exclama Santana.

- Ah oui ? Demanda Kurt en se retournant, remontant sa robe tout autant que Blaine.

- Vous allez soufflez, et votre battle final sera… La clôture des activités. Et on va tous se joindre à vous pour cela. Ajouta Santana.

- C'est-à-dire ? Un battle ? Demanda Blaine.

- C'est une surprise ça, n'est-ce pas salope ? Demanda Santana à Rachel.

- Exactement !

S'essuyant le visage humide, ils se servent à boire et les regards sont de plus en plus meurtriers entre Blaine et Kurt. Kurt s'approche de Blaine mais il se voit prendre un vent. Blaine partit tout simplement dehors fumé une cigarette avec Puckerman pendant que les autres mangent, dansent et discutent. Kurt agacé finit par suivre Blaine et Puckerman dehors.

- Enfin après ça ne change rien à ma vie, mais bon ça fait plaisir de passer une bonne soirée.

- Une bonne soirée même si c'est pour éviter ton petit-ami tout ça pour une position d'un jeu ? Lâcha Kurt arrivant au même moment.

- Oh, je crois que je vais vous laisser moi… Marmonna Puckerman.

- Non, non tu peux rester. Répondit Blaine. Je n'ai pas aimé ta façon de faire, tu as crus que je suis comme ça? Lâcha Kurt.

- Pourtant si c'était bien Puck, tu aurais continué à rire. Lâcha Kurt.

- Ce sont des potes, toi tu n'es pas mon pote. Dit-il en tirant une taffe sur sa clope.

- Ton meilleur-ami, ton petit-ami.

- Ouais voilà, petit-ami. Alors t'es bien mignon bien sympas, mais mon cul n'est pas fait pour ça c'est clair ? Dit-il en écrasant sa clope pour en rallumer une autre.

- Donc ok, d'accord… Est-ce une raison pour m'ignorer ?

- Je ne t'ignore pas je m'amuse c'est différent…

- Non bien sûr…

- Putain Kurt tu ne peux pas fermer ta putain de gueule ? Hurla Blaine. Je suis bourré, j'ai envie de m'amuser, j'ai envie de rire, je n'ai pas envie que de mon connard de petit-ami me saoule toute la soirée avec son blabla de… Il se tut et ne termine pas sa phrase.

- Ok très bien, Tu veux t'amuser ? Tu vas t'amuser. Le battle tu vas le perdre mon cher. Prépare-toi. Dit-il en partant furieusement.

- Tu as été loin là mec. S'exclama Puckerman.

- Je fais ce que je veux, il me saoule putain. Souffla Blaine en tirant quelques taffes sur sa clope.

- Tu as assez picolé comme ça je crois toi…

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé d'accord ? Depuis qu'on s'est fait exclue de cours il est comme ça il me saoule c'est tout. C'est ma fête il veut tout faire pour…

- Passer un bon moment avec toi et te voir t'amuser. Coupa Puckerman.

Préférant ne pas répondre, Blaine s'attarde sur sa cigarette avant de rentrer de nouveau dans la verrière dans laquelle fut servi le gâteau un peu plus tard. Le gâteau est porté par Santana et Rachel avec dix huit bougies magiques sur le gâteau. Chantant la chanson, ils posèrent le gâteau et Blaine éteignit les bougies en mouillant ses doigts avec sa salive. Laissant ainsi la bougie 1 8 allumé.

- Fais un vœu. S'exclamèrent la bande d'amis.

Blaine ferma alors les yeux et fait son vœu puis, souffle sur la bougie sous les applaudissements de tous, même de Kurt. Mangeant une part chacun du gâteau aux fruits rouges, le gâteau préféré de Blaine. Les amis digèrent et se reposent quelques peu en discutant tous ensemble, histoire de laisser au plus ivres le soin de reprendre quelques peu leurs esprits a presque deux heures du matin. Ce n'est que vers trois heures du matin que Santana lança enfin le battle en se levant.

- L'heure du battle à sonner les amis ! Je veux un clan Kurt et un camp Blaine. Je vais vous donner des capteurs que vous mettrais à votre poignet et à votre cheville, cela évaluera vos degrés de précision à faire une chorégraphie. L'équipe ayant le plus de point se verra sacré grande gagnante de mon Just Dance crack ! Cela vous semble bon les amoureux ? Demanda la latina en regardant le couple gay de la soirée.

- Ça marche. Répondit Blaine.

- Je suis. Répondit Kurt à son tour, se levant pour se mettre en face de Blaine.

- Si je gagne on fait l'amour ? Demanda Blaine.

- Vu comment tu m'as parlé tu peux te foutre un doigt au cul. Lâcha Kurt allant dehors.

Les clans se formant, Santana orienta son téléviseur vers une baie vitrée pour que tous puissent voir la chorégraphie qui s'y affichera. Santana et Rachel ne participe pas a la compétition, s'occupant de bien plus. Chanter. Chantant ensembles une chanson de Barbra Streisand, une favorite de Rachel. Les deux clans s'affrontent dans une chorégraphie mêlant hip-hop et valse. Assez ambigüe et compliqué si l'ont ne sait rien de la danse. Mais chaque parti se débrouille comme un chef. Se mélangeant, les deux capitaines d'équipe, Kurt et Blaine partage la valse tout en se fixant dangereusement.

- Tu vas perdre Kurt.

- C'est ce que tu crois. Souria Kurt.

Reprenant la version de danse plus techniques et moins majestueuse, les clans s'adonnent a une lourde et longue bataille une si longue bataille qui malgré les quelques quatre minutes cinquante de chorégraphies, tout cela leur paru durée quelque chose comme une heure. Une fois la chanson et sa chorégraphie terminé, tous se retrouvent dans la verrière et Santana affiche en compagnie de Rachel les scores après les avoir fait valider équipe par équipe.

- Alors avec… Deux cent points d'avance c'est… Commença Rachel.

- Blainey qui gagne ! Enchaîna Santana.

Kurt sourit niaisement à Blaine qui sourit comme un enfant. Cette danse qui fut la danse de trop fatigua la plupart des convives qui allèrent chacun dans les autres pièces de la maison pour se reposer. Kurt lui aussi finit par partir à l'étage dans la chambre de Santana. Allant chacun dans son coin, Blaine resta à la verrière pour fumé une dernière cigarette avant d'aller se coucher, restant ainsi seul personne debout. Regardant son téléphone et surtout ses applications web, il s'occupe tout en fumant sa cigarette avant de monté a l'étage et rejoindre Kurt dans la chambre de Santana. Jetant sa cigarette dans l'herbe après l'avoir écraser, il ferme la verrière et rejoint Kurt à l'étage. La pièce est sombre et Kurt semble dormir. Il quitte alors son déguisement et en profite pour se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage et se démaquille, observant que Kurt l'avait lui aussi fait, signe donc que Kurt ne dort pas. Après un petit quart d'heure à frotter ses ongles et son visage, Blaine ressort en boxer de la salle de bain et se glisse dans le lit sans faire le moindre bruit.

- Kurt… Dors-tu ? Murmura Blaine.

- Je ne veux pas te parler.

- Je veux juste te dire que…

- Je me fous de ce que tu peux me dire.

- J'ai parlé avec l'alcool, bébé s'il te plait… Murmura Blaine en soupirant.

- Santana t'a ramener tes affaires, tu peux les mettre et prendre les oreillers, tu ne dors pas avec moi.

- Qu… Quoi ? S'exaspéra Blaine allumant la lumière.

- Tu m'as traité comme un chien devant Puckerman, tu m'as ignoré toute la soirée sauf aux jeux… Ok tu veux t'amuser avec tes amis, mais est-ce une raison valable pour m'oublier et me traiter comme un moins que rien ? Souffla Kurt.

- Je suis désolé Kurt… Pardonne-moi s'il te plait…

- L'alcool, on va dire l'alcool. Mais je ne veux pas dormir avec toi cette nuit, dehors. Dit-il sèchement.

- Mais pourquoi ? Dit-il d'une voix déchirante.

- Car tu m'as blessé tout au long de la soirée.

- Mais ce n'…

- Je me fous des parties de jeux ! Tu m'as humilié devant Puckerman et tout le monde à entendu ce que tu m'as dis, de ce point de vue je refuse catégoriquement de dormir avec toi, maintenant dehors et va dormir sur un canapé dans la verrière.

- Kurt je suis déso…

- Dehors ! Hurla Kurt d'une voix si portante que Blaine en sursauta.

Avalant bruyamment sa salive il quitta le lit et se rhabille devant lui, remettant les vêtements avec lesquelles il est arrivé en début de soirée. Il lance un regard de chien abattu à Kurt et lit très clairement la déception de Kurt dans son visage.

- Je suis désolé Kurt… Tellement désolé… Dit-il les yeux larmoyant.

- Ça m'est égal. Bonne nuit. Dit-il sèchement et se jetant sous les draps.

Bien trop épuisé, il cède et descend les escaliers silencieusement allant en direction de la verrière. Là-bas il allume une nouvelle cigarette, s'installant au pied des marches de la verrière. Santana, n'étant jamais vraiment très loin, l'avait suivit et l'observer, lorsqu'elle le vit verser quelques larmes elle arriva à sa hauteur.

- T'en a une à me filé ?

- Tu fumes ? Demanda Blaine essuyant ses yeux.

- C'était un moyen de t'aborder sans me faire envoyer balader. Avoua Santana.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Soupira Blaine taffant sa clope.

- Te demander si ça allait, j'ai tout entendu, tout le monde à entendu je dirai même…

- Je vais bien ouais…

- C'est pour ça que tu pleures ?

- Je ne pleure… Bon ok… Oui je pleure…

- Tu as honte d'être émotif ?

- Je suis fort, mais je suis également une personne très émotives ce n'est pas une chose nouvelle… C'est juste que… Je n'aime pas contrarier Kurt et j'ai vraiment merdé ce soir…

- Tu as juste besoin de te prouver que tu peux vivre tout autant sans êtr avec Kurt, je trouve que ce n'est pas idiot et immature. Tu lui as fais comprendre d'une manière pas commode en revanche.

- Je n'aime pas quand il est fâché contre moi ça me démonte… J'ai toujours peur qu'il rompt ou marque de la distance avec moi…

- Il est énervé mais demain il viendra vers toi et ça ira mieux j'en suis persuadé. Tu sais Blaine, Kurt est comme ça… Quand tu ne vas pas dans son sens il se vexe rapidement et ça provoque ce genre de petite crise. Mais je ne vais pas te défendre pour une fois car tu as vraiment été loin dans tes mots, et tu l'as vraiment ignorer de toute la soirée pratiquement, c'est dommage car c'était l'occasion aussi à ce que vous vous amusiez l'un et l'autre avec du monde, mais vous avez fait du chacun pour soit pour l'histoire et c'est juste, dommage, je n'ai pas d'autre mots qui me vienne à l'esprit, là, tout de suite pour te dire à quel point c'est tout simplement con et dommage d'en être arriver à la.

- Je sais mais… Rho et puis merde laisse tomber… Soupira Blaine en taffant sur sa clope une dernière fois.

- Tu ferais mieux de dormir ça te remettra les idées en place, tu veux ? Souria Santana lui embrassant la joue.

Partant sans dire un mot de plus, Santana laissa Blaine dans la verrière, seul. Finissant par rentrer, Blaine s'allonge sur le canapé et regarde la Lune et ses nombreux nuages éclaircir le ciel. Il resta la, à fixer le ciel un long moment pour ne pas dire une longue partie de la nuit. Ce n'est qu'au levé du soleil qu'il entendit des pas descendre de l'escalier. Des pas allant vers la verrière, Kurt. Blaine fit mine de dormir et sent aussitôt le regard de Kurt sur lui.

- Je sais que tu es là. Répondit simplement Blaine.

- Comment tu as su que…

- Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Répondit Blaine en ouvrant les yeux, restant toute fois allongé.

- Oh… Je suis désolé… Tu veux peut-être monté en haut pour dormir un peu ? Ils vont tous se lever dans pas longtemps, faire du bruit et partir…

- Tu as pitié de moi maintenant ? Ria Blaine.

- Blaine c'est bon, je suis humain quand même. J'ai peut-être envie de profiter de notre week-end donc s'il te plait ? Va en haut.

Blaine finit par se résoudre de remettre ses chaussures et suit Kurt dans la montée des marches jusqu'à ce jeté sur le lit. Kurt lui prit sa douche et retira un peu plus le maquillage. Blaine lui s'était aussitôt endormit et ronfla énormément dans cette chambre vaste et très impersonnelle. Les convives partent un à un en passant furtivement dire au revoir, laissant Blaine dormir évidemment. Un Blaine si fatigué qu'il ne se réveille qu'après midi. Les parents de Santana rentrent au moment où il se réveille. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, les garçons quittent alors le domicile de la latina avec elle, Brittany étant partie pour repas de famille…

La bande d'amis se rend finalement chez Blaine dont le père est encore en déplacement pour son boulot. Blaine ouvrit la porte de son domicile et lâcha un terrible soupire. Encore une maison grande et silencieuse qui s'offre à lui. Ils allèrent aussitôt dans la pièce la plus lumineuse, le salon de musique. Lorsqu'ils y entrent, Santana s'attendait a y voir le salon de musique en bonne forme mais non, c'est la chambre de Blaine, elle n'avait jamais vu ce léger changement de ses propres yeux. Ils s'installent alors sur les fauteuils, du moins Blaine lui se jette sur son lit et s'y installe en position assise.

- Jolie le salon de musique… On ne voit pas du tout que Kurt y est pour quelque chose !

- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Demanda Blaine.

- Mhm ça ira pour moi ! Merci Blaine.

- Je ne prends rien ! Répondit Santana.

- Moi je reviens je vais me chercher une aspirine.

Les laissant seuls quelques instant, mais pas assez pour entamer une discussion le concernant, ils se contentent finalement d'attendre en parlant de la pièce et de son histoire que Kurt prend plaisir à raconter. Blaine revient avec un plateau et trois verres avec des petites bouteilles de jus de fruit qu'il pose sur la table basse devant eux.

- De quoi on parle ? On s'en fout de l'histoire de cette pièce ! Ria Blaine.

- D'hier ? C'était sympa tu trouve ? Demanda Santana.

- J'ai aimé le geste et cette soirée même si j'ai quelques regrets…

- L'important Blaine c'est que tu t'es amusé au fond. Cela t'a permit d'évacuer un peu de sujets lourds et très pesant qui t'envahit. Tu as pris une murge qui se lit encore sur ton visage, mais au moins… Tu t'es amusé c'est ça qui est cool. Souria Kurt.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça aujourd'hui ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Vous voulez peut-être rester…

- Non, reste Santana, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois ici avec nous, très franchement je n'ai pas envie de passer ma journée seul avec Kurt et faire comme d'habitude, s'envoyer en l'air… J'ai envie de passer une journée en compagnie de personnes.

- Oh yeah je suis tranquille ! S'enthousiasma Kurt.

- Oh et bien si tu veux que je reste pour la journée, ça ne me pose aucun souci, au contraire ! Répondit Santana.

- En fait, j'aimerais que tu dormes ici ce soir, je sais que c'est dur pour toi quand Brittany ne peut pas être avec toi donc j'aimerais t'inviter à passé le week-end avec nous, si ça ne te dérange pas Kurt bien sûr.

- On est ici chez toi et rien ne me dérange tant que je suis avec toi.

- Parfait ! Nous pourrions… Se faire un Macdonald à Lima et aller ensuite au cinéma, qu'en dîtes-vous ? Proposa Blaine.

- Tout dépend du film !

- Je suis d'accord avec Porcelaine, tout dépend du film.

- Regardons la programmation sur le site internet et on sera rapidement fixer. Dit-il en allumant son ordinateur posé sur son bureau.

Lorsque son ordinateur portable d'Apple fut enfin prêt, ils allèrent ensembles sur le site du cinéma de la ville. Plusieurs films s'offrent à eux. Dans un premier, le choix du critère du film se fit. Plutôt quelque chose de moraliste sans prise de tête mais dont le film retrace une bonne morale, la morale c'est ce qui compte pour eux trois. Ceci réduit alors la liste à deux films. Une rediffusion ou un film inédit tout juste sortis. Le choix se porte sur le film ancien, le nouveau étant pas vraiment réjouissant comme final.

- Parfait ! la soirée s'annonce bonne donc. Souria Blaine.

- J'espère vraiment que ce film est bon parce que franchement, je reste septique. Avoua Santana.

- Je l'ai déjà vu contrairement à vous et franchement, c'est un excellent film, je le trouve magnifique. Je suis sûr qu'il va vous plaire, j'en mettrais ma main à coupé !

- Ce film pour moi malgré qu'il soit en français est franchement… Magnifique wow vous ne pouvez pas imaginer l'impact qu'il a eu sur moi. Même si l'histoire est complètement mélancolique pour ne pas dire déprimante, le film est magnifique.

- N'en dis pas plus tu vas nous spoiler l'intégralité du film ! Ria Kurt.

- Pardon, c'est vrai que quand je parle de choses qui m'ont plus j'ai tendance à tout dévoiler… Pardon !

- Joue nous plutôt de la guitare ou du piano ? Proposa Santana.

- Tu veux vraiment que je joue ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Bah oui, et on t'accompagne Kurt et moi, on peut s'improviser des Jam Session là, tout de suite on a que ça à foutre de notre temps jusqu'à ce soir pour bouffer et voir ton misérable film français totalement infâme et puéril qui je suis sûr va parler d'amour !

- Même pas ! C'est, bon il y a de l'amour oui mais ce n'est même pas le sujet principal en plus, franchement le film est juste sublime faut vraiment que tu me crois Santana, ce film changera ta façon de pensée, j'en suis persuadé.

- Je pense que nous devrions croire un peu Blaine, s'il dit que ce film en vaux vraiment la peine c'est que ce n'est pas pour rien… Et s'il est diffusé ici c'est bien pour quelque chose. Insista Kurt. Je pense, Santana que tu devrais…

- Fermer ta gueule car tu ne vois pas que je plaisantais ? J'ai envie de voir ce film, j'ai envie de passer une soirée en compagnie de mes deux gays préférer, qui, grâce à eux je ne me cache plus vraiment pour sortir avec Brittany ! Ajouta Santana coupant court à la communication entre eux trois.

- Donc tout va bien ! Répondit Blaine en fermant son ordinateur et se levant pour attraper un jus de fruit qu'il boit à la bouteille.

Allant au piano, Santana attrapât elle la guitare et suivit Blaine dans une sérénade, ou plutôt une cacophonie. Ce n'est qu'après qu'une chanson que Blaine connaissait fut jouée. Un Opus, l'Opus trente six de Dustin O'Halloran que ni l'un ni l'autre connaissait. Santana décida de reposer la guitare et de l'observer jouer cet opus sans partition. Un opus mélancolique, très mélancolique même mais dont la sonorité reste magnifique. Kurt regarde depuis le fauteuil rouge, comme Santana la tacticité de Blaine et sa répétition de la musique, enchainant sur divers opus mélancolique de Dustin, mais le trente sixième revient à chaque fois. Sa musique transporte et donne un côté d'évasion.

- C'est magnifique… Murmura Santana s'essuyant les yeux.

- J'espérais que vous aimeriez. Souria Blaine.

Quittant le domicile des Anderson, la troupe d'amis regagne le centre-ville de Lima pour se balader en attendant vingt heures pour se rendre au Macdonald et s'y restaurer avant de se rendre au cinéma de la ville. Trouvant une place rapidement, les jeunes entrent au cinéma et Blaine sortit sa carte bancaire ce qui étonna Kurt.

- Vu que mon père fait tout virer sur mon compte, j'ai une carte comme ça ma mère n'a pas…

- Oui de pension je sais. Elle n'a rien. Je sais. Souria Kurt.

- Troisième étage salle numéro trente six. Bonne soirée Madame, Messieurs.

- Merci ! S'exclama Blaine en souriant tout n prenant Kurt dans ses bras.

- Trois étages putain et ils n'ont même pas d'ascenseur ça me répugne. Crachat Santana.

Grimpant les escaliers tous les trois, ils finissent par regagner la salle numéro trente six et y découvre une salle pratiquement vide, guère étonnant puisqu'il s'agit d'un film français dont le titre original est ; _Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. _Un titre peu réjouissant. Kurt Blaine s'installe au centre ayant ainsi à sa gauche, côté cœur, Kurt et côté droit Santana qui avait pris à l'étage un sac de pop-corn et trois sodas. Lorsque le film commence Kurt finissait d'écrire un message à son père, rangeant rapidement son téléphone illuminant une bonne partie de la salle. Tout le long du film les trois amis restèrent fasciner et pris d'émotion par cette une femme cherchant à savoir la vérité sur son frère. Lui qui a fugué, dépérissant et se mettant à mal pour l'amour de son frère qui finalement, n'est plus. La machination des cartes postales vient du père qui ne supportait plus l'état de sa fille. A la sortie, ils marchèrent dan le jardin publique en face. Kurt s'agrippa à l'étreinte de Blaine.

- Morale de l'histoire, profiter des gens que l'on aime et les protéger au maximum. Soupira Kurt.

- Hey j'allais le dire ! Râla Santana.

- Content de voir que vous ayez trouvé cette morale avant même que je la dévoile. C'est cool de voir que vous avez comprit le film même s'il est en français sous titrée. Souria Blaine.

- Franchement tu as d'excellents goûts dans la musique, et dans les films, c'est impressionnant ! Tu tiens ça de qui ?

- Je pense que c'est venu tout seul en m'intéressant à la culture. Je n'explique pas vraiment les choses c'est comme ça et c'est tout. Dit-il en faisant demi-tour.

- On rentre ? Demanda Kurt en le suivant.

- Ouais, je suis assez mort de fatigue donc avant que je ne puisse plus conduire, allons-y !

Santana suivit à distance les garçons qui se trémoussent et rirent ensemble. Les voir comme si de rien n'était contrairement à hier lui fait le plus grand bien, lui évitant ainsi de penser à Brittany. Lorsqu'ils arrivent chez Blaine, la voiture s'enferma dans le garage et Santana observe l'anxiété de Blaine qui la pousse hors du garage pour fermer à double tour rapidement. Allumant la lumière et tapant le code de l'alarme pour la désactiver.

- C'est obligé tout ça ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

- C'est mieux ouais, ça évitera de nouveaux problèmes.

La lumière sombre du couloir de ce grand vestibule donna un charme de château. Kurt revient du salon et éteint la lumière derrière lui. Tout est parfaitement bon et fermer. Blaine se sent rassurer et relâche la pression en souriant à son amie. Montant à l'étage, il vérifie toutes les pièces et referme chacune des portes pour conduire Santana à la chambre de Cooper.

- Voilà ta suite pour la nuit, la chambre de mon frère, tout est là, salle de bain en face, les lumières, le volet électrique, bref de quoi vivre pour la nuit. Souria Blaine.

- Merci beaucoup et… Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit Santana. Répondit Kurt et Blaine, quittant la chambre.

Descendant, Blaine refait une dernière fois le tour de la maison et part vers la chambre avec Kurt, tapant l'activation de l'alarme à nouveau. Blaine se déshabille et rejoint Kurt dans le lit tranquillement en grimaçant quelque peu par la froideur des draps. Une fois dans le lit, il éteignit sa lampe de chevet ne laissant que celle de Kurt émettre.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu lis Kurt ? Demanda Blaine posant sa tête contre l'épaule dénudé de Kurt.

- Je lis un article du Huffington Post.

- Il parle de quoi ?

- De l'homosexualité.

- Oh, ça t'intéresse vraiment donc je présume.

- C'est un article concernant les propos du couple Obama sur l'homosexualité donc oui ça m'intéresse beaucoup, en plus récemment un Etat à autoriser le mariage. Les choses progressent.

- Moi je m'en moque du mariage tant qu'on peut vivre normalement sans être persécuté, c'est ce qui m'importe le plus qu'une vulgaire bague au doigt.

- J'ai envie de me marier moi un jour, donc ce ne sera pas avec toi ?

- Mhm, nous sommes jeune mais si d'ici dix ans nous sommes encore ensemble, pourquoi pas ? Souria Blaine.

- Pourquoi « si » ? J'espère bien qu'on soit encore dans dix ans un couple !

- Pour cela donne moi du sexe et mon amour sera toujours présent mon Kurtsy. Dit-il en lui embrassant l'épaule.

- Toujours en rapport avec le cul ! Souffla Kurt en posant son téléphone.

- Tu es juste un gars irrésistible et j'espère que tu le seras encore très longtemps. Dit-il d'une voix plus romantique.

- Merci, tu es irrésistiblement chiant tu sais ?

- Je prends ça comme un compliment venant de toi. Dit-il en riant.

- Je t'aime Blaine. S'exclama subitement Kurt.

- Idem. Souria Blaine.

Se serrant l'un à l'autre ils se firent une accolade tendre et passionné, rythmé par de simple caresses et baisers sur les lèvres. Une simple soirée sans prise de tête et sans ardeurs. Juste eux, et des tendresses remplaçant de loin sans trop non plus, les rapports sexuelles auxquelles ils s'adonnent si souvent. Le fait de savoir que Santana est tout proche ne rasure pas assez Kurt pour éventuellement s'envoyer en l'air avec Blaine, ils se contenteront de ça pour ce soir.

- J'avais tellement redouté que ce jour ne soit pas aussi beau à cause d'hier… Soupira Blaine.

- J'étais énervé sur le coup mais pas après. L'alcool et ton comportement m'a juste saoulé, mais c'est derrière tout ça, je sais que tu n'es pas méchant, pas envers moi en tout cas. Souria Kurt.

- Ça me rassure alors. Je n'ai tellement pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi on à tellement à prévoir, entre les examens qui approche, tout ça, tout ça… Soupira Blaine.

- Et si tu dormais un peu tu veux ? Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormis ce matin.

- Mhm, tu as raison, je vais me taire et me laisser planer la où mes rêves me conduiront.

- Bonne nuit Blaine. Souria Kurt.

- Bisous Kurtsy… Dit-il en baillant, tout en resserrant son étreinte contre lui.

L'air chaud frappant son cou le fit frémir, dessinant un sourire instantanément le long de son visage, Blaine s'endormit quasi-aussitôt contre l'épaule de Kurt. Kurt lui éteignit la lampe de chevet, les plongeant ainsi dans le noir absolu. Ne pensant qu'à une seule et unique chose, être dans les bras de Blaine et imaginer les choses comme elles le font aujourd'hui, pour les années à venir. Simplement quelques mois qu'ils se fréquentent et pourtant Kurt à cette impression que c'est le bon, cette envie de tout faire avec lui pour le restant de ses jours, ou du moins le temps que Blaine lui accordera, car sa plus grande crainte et que Blaine finisse, à l'avenir par le lâcher, mais rien que d'y penser, des pensées positives vient aussitôt et lui font oublier ses pensées néfastes. Kurt finit lui aussi par s'endormir, laissant place aux sables de Morphée dans ses yeux bleu océan.

* * *

Chanson du chapitre (fond sonore) - DJ got's falling love - Usher

Voilà pour ce chapitre, qui est malgré tout, je trouve plutôt bon, à vous de voir, c'est vous qui en est maître-mot donc.. J'attends vos réactions.

A bientôt !


	15. Chapter 15

Le quinzième est présent, déjà la moitié du chemin de tracé ici! Plus qu'une autre moitié et nous clôturerons The Fear Of Falling Apart, autant dire que nous avons encore le temps.

Tout d'abord j'en viens à vous remercier, VOUS TOUS qui êtes toujours plus nombreux chaque jours, semaine pour me suivre dans mes aventures, dans cette aventure. Je dois être franc, ça me fait énormément plaisir, mais je pense que si j'aurai eu autant de review alors que l'histoire n'aurait pas été fini d'écrire, j'aurai juste fais plus court pour terminer et ne pas m'embêter pour être découragé. C'est aussi pour ça que je laisse du temps entre mes publications et le temps que j'écris. Que j'attends d'avoir au moins 2 mois voir l'avoir terminer d'écrire avant de posté, car sinon je serai parfois déçu.

Mon but n'est pas de ma le pété avec un chiffre de review, non, mais juste un moyen pour moi de vivre un peu plus l'aventure et obtenir vraiment vos avis. Certains le font chaque semaine est j'en suis ravie, je les remercies, mais si vous prendriez un peu de temps pour me laisser quelques fois un message, vraiment j'en serai ravis. Je n'en suis pas pour autant mécontent, tant que vous lisez ça me va, mais parfois un message serait cool, et c'est gratuit !

- Côté Review :

J'ai mis en avant le côté bad de l'alcool, pour une fois. Je voulais faire un peu de nuance de ce côté-là et diaboliser un peu Blaine, qui ne l'est pas assez à mes yeux. Le principal étant qu'il y a réconciliation dans tous les cas. Pourrait-on croire qu'il y réellement eu échange des rôles, que ce soit vestimentairement parlé et caractère.

C'était un chapitre bon dans l'ensemble et le prochain, le quinzième donc est aussi remplis d'ondes positives, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Toute fois, je tiens à prévenir, profiter grandement de ce quinzième chapitre. Profiter un maximum des moments joyeux que je vous offre dans ce chapitre, respirer les au plus profond de votre âme de lecteur/lectrice !

Les choses changeront plus vite que vous ne le pensez...

* * *

_« Où règne la Discorde, puissions-nous y apporter l'Harmonie. »_

_- Margareth THATCHER_

_(Prime Minister of The United Kingdom ~ 1979 - 1990)_

* * *

Un début de matinée si calme et propice pour faire une grande matinée dans le lit, ce temps si sombre et si calme rapidement interrompu par un bruit perçant les oreilles faisant bondir tout le monde. Blaine se leva précipitamment et ordonna à Kurt de ne pas bouger. Santana dévala les escaliers et percuta Blaine dans le couloir du vestibule en se bouchant les oreilles. Ce bruit assourdissant et si inquiétant qui ruine les tympans de chacun. Santana rejoignit Kurt dans le salon de musique et s'y enferme avec lui en attendant que Blaine effectue une tournée dans la maison et désactive l'alarme. Les volets électrique s'ouvrant intégralement, Blaine eue un panorama sur la propriété sans en sortir et revient rapidement dans la chambre fermant à double-tour derrière lui.

- Pourquoi tu nous enfermes ? Demanda Kurt totalement paniqué.

- Pardon, reflexe… Dit-il en déverrouillant la porte.

- Pourquoi qu'est-ce-qui…

- Allo ? Oui bonjour, je viens d'effectuer un tour de ma propriété et il n'y a pas de problème particulier, nous sommes dans la pièce de sécurité oui. Une patrouille ? Non, ce n'est pas…

- Blaine c'est quoi ce feu de camp dans ton parc ? Demanda Santana.

- Tout compte fait une patrouille sera la bienvenue… Il y a un incendie dans mon parc vers notre cabanon en bois. D'accord on ne bouge pas, merci. Dit-il en raccrochant et ouvrant sa porte fenêtre.

- Mais Blaine ou tu vas ? S'énerva Kurt.

- Une partie de mon chez moi flambe et je vais attendre les pompiers ? Non. Dit-il allant dans la pelouse vers une pompe et un tuyau d'arrosage.

- Blaine, attend nous ! Attend ! S'énerva Santana en les suivant.

Actionnant la pompe, Blaine arrose avec le jet d'eau en puissance maximale, le cabanon restaurer partant en flambée. Kurt alla à l'intérieur pendant que Santana elle, resta avec Blaine par pure précaution. Kurt s'occupa à l'intérieur de la maison d'ouvrir le mécanisme du portail pour y faire rentrer les bridages d'interventions et de secours du feu de L'Ohio, Blaine leur laisse rapidement la relève, partant s'habiller, étant encore en boxer. La brigade policière de la ville s'entretient avec tous les trois dans la pièce de séjour, le salon.

- Donc vers quatre heure quarante cinq l'alarme s'est déclenché et j'ai tout vérifié et rien…

- Je confirme, il m'a même poussé dans la pièce de « sécurité » pour au cas où… Expliqua Santana.

- Mhm, d'accord et c'est la première fois ? Demanda l'agent.

- Et bien à vrai dire…

- Oui ! Répondit Blaine, en chassant Kurt du regard. Oui.

- Et avez-vous des personnes sur votre propriété ?

- Non. Chose de sûr il doit y avoir une tentative d'effraction. L'alarme ne se déclenche qu'en cas de passage sur nos captures dehors ou par fort coup contre quelque chose lier à la maison. Vous pouvez faire le tour s'il vous plait, pour rassurer mon… Ma petite-amie et mon ami.

- Oui bien sûr. Je viendrais une fois cela finit si je trouve quoi que ce soit. S'exclama l'agent les laissant seuls.

- Pourquoi tu…

- Nous avons terminé d'éteindre l'incendie sur votre cabanon mais, on pourra rien en reprendre, ce sont des litres d'essence qui y ont été versé je suis désolé. S'exclama le chef des pompiers entrant dans la maison par la verrière.

- Pas de problème, mieux vaux ça que la maison en elle-même, merci de votre intervention. Répondit Blaine lui serrant la main.

Faisant couler du café, Blaine se fit pourchassé par Kurt pour savoir la raison d'avoir caché sa relation, lorsque Blaine lui explique connaître de vu l'agent en question et qu'il s'agit d'un grand homophobe de service, il comprit mieux et finit par s'installer au salon pour respirer et ingurgité un café tout autant de Santana et Blaine. Un quart d'heure plus tard, l'agent revient et conduis Blaine à la porte de garage et observe qu'un pied de biche ainsi que des coups violent, surement des extincteur ont servit pour forcé sans vraiment pouvoir l'ouvrir. Ne souhaitant pas porter plainte contre X, l'agent repartit. Personne le ne dit clairement et oralement mais ils savent qu'il s'agit bel et bien d'un acte prémédité des étudiants de la Dalton Academy à la suite des paroles forte et menaçante venant de Blain et de Kurt. Cette maison n'a jamais rien eu et bizarrement, des intrusions sur la propriété et des dégâts sur les voitures, et murs, portes se font petit à petit. Pas de doute c'est bien eux. Lorsqu'un bruit de vase heurtant le sol se fit entendre, les deux s'empressent de le rejoindre et l'observe casser quelques objets de décorations.

- Je te jure mais quand le jour se lève je monte à Westerville je leur pète la gueule ! Dit-il en cassant un chat en porcelaine.

- Moi je dirais même les foutre à nu en pleine ville et leur rouler dessus ! S'exclama Santana.

- Et je leur chie sur le nez ! Dit-il en jetant une lampe frôlant Kurt.

- Sinon j'ai très envie de toi Blaine ça te dit qu'on s'envoie en l'air et que Santana nous filme ?

- Quoi ? S'exclama Blaine sortant de sa bulle de colère.

- Je m'en doutais que ça marcherait… Dit-il en roulant des yeux.

- Désolé mais là, ça va trop loin… Qu'est-ce-qu'ils voulaient faire de ma maison hein ? Je vais péter un câble, faut que je sorte. Dit-il en passant devant eux et allant vers l'extérieur.

- Mais où tu vas Blaine ? Demanda Kurt le pourchassant.

- Je vais faire un tour.

- Mail le soleil n'est même pas encore là ! Ajouta Santana.

- J'ai besoin d'être seul et de… Et de sortir d'ici c'est clair ? A tout à l'heure. Dit-il.

Restant seul chez Blaine. Kurt s'isole dans la chambre, rapidement rejoint discrètement par Santana qui vient le réconforter. Ce n'est ni de la colère ni de la tristesse d'exprima Kurt à cet instant, c'était plutôt une sorte de fatigue extrême et pesante, trop envahissante à ce jour. Les étaux se ressert et malgré sa force d'encourager Blaine à résister, c'est lui qui finit par avoir des crises et craquer face à la pression que deux pauvres étudiant misérables qui plus est, gosse de riche font à l'être qui lui est cher, Blaine.

- Tu devrais te rendormir tu ne crois pas ?

- Alors que je ne sais pas où il est partie ?

- Pas très loin… En chaussette il va vite avoir mal au pied. Ria Santana. Recouche-toi d'accord ?

- Surtout pas un mot à mon père de tout ça, sinon…

- Je ne dirais rien à personne mais ça finira par se savoir.

- Parfois j'ai… J'ai envie de fermer les yeux de ne pas avoir à vivre tout ça. Je pars dans peu de temps pour Los Angeles si tout va bien et finalement comment est ma vie ? Bizarre… Insouciante et surtout tournée et accentuer et ne va que pour Blaine. Mais si je l'ignore ou quoi je me sens mal…

- Ouais bah tu es juste amoureux quoi qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je te dise si ce n'est, couche-toi et dort ! Dit-elle en se levant du lit.

- S'il revient…

- Je te le dirais oui et il retournera lui aussi se coucher sous mes ordres. Dit-elle en fermant la double-porte en bois.

Retournant vers le salon, elle attrapa sa tasse de café et alla s'installer sous le perron, attendant ainsi le retour de Blaine pendant que le soleil pointa enfin son bout de nez. Blaine finit par revenir, torse nu et très transpirant. Santana se lève et l'accueille. Il se penche et reprend son souffle devant elle.

- Kurt s'est rendormit.

- Oh… Ok… C'est mieux comme ça… Dit-il en soufflant.

- Je pense que tu devrais en parler à ton père.

- Santana, je le ferais, mais on est samedi… Il rentre lundi soir, j'ai envie de profiter de ce week-end et ne pas être emmerder par Hunter et sa bande.

- J'aimerais qu'on aille aujourd'hui, chez eux.

- Pardon ? Tu te…

- Blaine ça va trop loin. La voiture, ok, qu'ils te tabassent allez ok… Même si, non. Mais là ils ont voulues entrer dans la maison, tu n'aurais pas enclenché l'alarme tu imagines ce qu'ils auraient pu faire ?

- Ce n'est pas arriver.

- Ils auraient pu faire du mal à Kurt. Très mal.

- Ne dis pas ce genre de chose Santana, s'il te plait…

- Cette histoire à assez durer, vous pensez tout gérer seul et ça ne fait qu'empirer. La prochaine fois ils vont vraiment s'en prendre à Kurt.

- Je t'interdis d'émettre cette possibilité, je t'interdis tu m'entends ! Dit-il d'un regard tueur.

- Alors allons chez eux aujourd'hui. Allons nous coucher et on y va à la première heure, c'est clair ?

- Kurt dort tu m'as dis ?

- Oui.

- Ok, tu peux retourner au lit alors. Dit-il e rentrant, partant vers sa propre chambre.

Santana parti à l'étage, s'isoler un peu pendant que Blaine lui alla dans la chambre et s'installa sur le lit sans rejoindre Kurt dans les draps, se couchant simplement tout en observant Kurt dormir paisiblement après ce réveil brusque et cette frénésie absurde. Lorsque Kurt se réveilla un peu plus tard, il sentit une main sur son fessier, Blaine était rentré.

- Bonjour Kurtsy.

- Tu étais où ?

- J'étais parti courir.

- Sans chaussure…

- Le goudron de la route ne fait pas mal. Souria Blaine basculant sur le corps entier de Kurt.

- Tu sens la transpiration…

- Je sais. Murmura Blaine embrassant la mâchoire de Kurt.

- Oh… Oh mon Dieu tu… Maintenant ? Soupira Kurt.

- Pourquoi tu n'en as pas envie ? Pourquoi tu bandes alors ? Ria Blaine.

- Oh mon Dieu tu vas me…

- Hey les gars ! Faut qu'on y aille tout de suite ! S'exclama Santana déboulant dans la chambre.

- Putain Santana ! Grogna Blaine.

- Oh, vous alliez vous envoyez en l'air ? Ria la jeune femme.

- Non !

- Si ! Rétorqua Blaine.

- Bon debout, on doit y aller, tout de suite.

- Pourquoi devons nous partir maintenant ?

- Une dédicace de livre par Hilary Clinton à Westerville, aujourd'hui !

- Putain Hilary j'adore son nouveau livre en plus ! S'il te plait Blaine ! Supplia Kurt.

- Attend tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? J'ai envie de toi là !

- Hilary… La future présidente des Etats-Unis ! Blaine !

- Bon allez c'est bon… J'ai compris… Dit-il en se levant de dessus Kurt. Je file à la douche de l'étage, vous avez intérêt d'être prêt. Putain je n'y crois pas ! Roula Blaine des yeux en quittant la chambre.

- Comment tu as sus ?

- Bah internet ? Puis… C'est géniale que ce soit à Westerville, j'ai des choses à y régler vois-tu… Dit-elle en souriant. Allez file à la douche qu'on parte aussitôt.

Kurt alla dans la salle de bain et en sortit presque en même temps que Blaine. Depuis sa relation avec Blaine, rare sont les fois où il prit du temps pour sa panoplie de crème de peau et de soigner son look vestimentaire au centimètre prêt. Ne perdant toute fois pas son envie de la mode et d'être présentable, Kurt est simplement moins exigeant pour le quotidien mais reste tout de suite un maniaque incontesté de la mode, pour tout le monde. Blaine sortit la voiture de Kurt du garage. Se chargeant de l'alarme. Montant dans la voiture, il regarda Blaine passer un appel avant de démarrer.

- Oui Burt, salut c'est Blaine euh… On part pour Westerville, est-ce-que tu veux que je passe prendre des pièces pour le garage ? Ouais j'ai la carte bleue. Ok, d'accord attend je prends note… Kurt sort ton téléphone et donne le moi s'il te plait.

- Pour ?

- Bloc-Note ! Rho t'es long à la détente toi le matin… Souffla Blaine. Oh, pardon Burt… Non ! Non ! Bon je note c'est bon vas-y… Ok…

Raccrochant après cinq minutes au téléphone et quelques désolés, Blaine finit par redonner le téléphone de Kurt à son propriétaire et range le sien contre le tableau de bord et s'élance vers la sortie de Lima et la nationale pour Westerville. Santana écouta sa playlist musicale sur son iPod ne prêtant pas attention aux garçons à l'avant.

- Pourquoi tu t'excusais au téléphone ?

- Parce que ton père m'engueulé car j'ai dis que tu étais mollasson.

- Vraiment ? Ria Kurt.

- Ouais, il n'a pas apprécié que je te parle « mal » selon-lui. Dit-il en conduisant.

- Si ça c'était mal me parler, et bah j'ose imaginer ce que c'est quand tu m'engueules…

- C'est exactement ce que je me suis dis. Du coup tu as du le comprendre, on va devoir acheter des pièces à un concessionnaire.

- Je n'étais pas au courant que tu avais une carte bancaire au nom du garage… Coupa Kurt.

- Ton père, me laissant le nez sur tout les dossiers quand il a besoin d'aide, à jugé utile la dernière fois de me faire une carte bleue, si j'ai besoin d'acheter du matos pour le garage ou même des range documents etc.

- Oh, ok, mais…

- Pour être franc, ça me frustre d'avoir cette carte car j'ai toujours peur de faire une connerie ou que ce soit trop chère pour lui et que je le mette dans la merde.

- Je pense que s'il a fait ça c'est qu'il a plus que jamais confiance en toi, pour le garage. Après je ne dirais pas que me concernant il a une confiance aveugle, mais quelque chose qui s'en rapproche ça j'en suis persuadé. Souria Kurt.

Continuant les deux heures de trajet qui les séparent de Lima à Westerville, c'est vers un grand boulevard que Blaine finit par se garer, seul endroit vraisemblablement libre à la circulation et surtout, avec de la place. Marchant quelques mètres, plusieurs et éprouvant mètres plutôt, ils arrivent enfin dans le Capitole de librairie de la ville. Montrant les identités de chacun, Blaine fait entrer ses amis et lui aussi passant par des détecteurs de métaux. Si cette femme n'est pas candidate officiellement à la présidence, ce système de sécurité le montre plutôt assez bien que ça ne saurait tarder.

- Oh putain l'attente va être longue… Soupira Blaine.

- Si tu veux tu peux…

- Je reste Kurt, ça te fait plaisir, donc je reste. Dit-il en glissant son bras dans l'étreinte de Kurt.

- Tout ça pour voir Hilary quand même… Souffla Santana.

- Oh mon Dieu je n'y crois pas du tout… S'exclama Blaine.

- Quoi ?

- C'est… C'est…

- Rho pousse… Oh putain de merde… S'exclama Kurt.

- Il y a qui ? Obama ?

- La première Dame avec elle… S'exclamèrent Blaine et Kurt en synchronisation parfaite.

Encore plus impatient que jamais le trio regarde avec passion et amour les deux grandes dames de ce pays. Evidemment, Michelle Obama quitta rapidement les lieux sous escorte mais passe juste à côté d'eux et leur glisse un simple « bonjour » suivit d'un grand sourire qui lui est propre. Kurt est totalement enjôlé et lorsque son tour arrive de passer avec Hilary, il lui sert simplement la main pendant que Blaine resta à l'écart.

- C'est votre garde du corps ? Plaisanta la femme.

- Oh euh… non Madame, c'est… Blaine. Mon petit-ami. Dit-il en rougissant.

- Oh, approchez Blaine ! Approchez ! Quel âge avez-vous ?

- J'ai dix huit ans depuis peu Madame.

- Vous êtes bien jeune, et que comptez-vous faire en étude ?

- Blaine veut être dans le management et moi… La mode à Los Angeles. Expliqua Kurt.

- Mhm, je vois.

- Quand vous serez à la Maison-Blanche pensé à moi, et… Je serais votre garde-robe !

- Et pourquoi pas… Après tout, Dieu seul sait ce que me réserve l'avenir.

- J'aime beaucoup ce que vous faîtes, vraiment vous êtes une…

- Kurt, elle t'a signé le livre elle est passé à autre chose… Répondit Blaine en lui lançant un regard noir.

Ne pouvant attendre Santana, ils finissent par sortir dehors et l'attendent devant les grilles de sécurité. Arrivant peu après eux, Santana exprime son mécontentement à l'égard de cette femme qu'elle pensait être sympathique et qui finalement… mais ils restent pour autant satisfait de cette séance de dédicace car après tout, sans cela ils n'auraient jamais vu la première dame des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, et encore moins eue un bonjour de sa part. Kurt ne retient finalement presque que ce moment. Voir la première dame des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Un moment unique et magique qui vaut un Blaine un petit bisou timide de Kurt et de Santana sur ses joues.

- Ce n'était que la première dame et la future femme présidente de ce pays… Ria Blaine.

- Moi je dis, tu nous dois… Un restaurant !

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas…

- Blaine tu as le salaire de ton père chaque mois sur ton compte arrête un peu… Souffla Kurt.

- Bon ok, je connais un petit restaurant non loin de mon ancienne école qui fait de bonne chose italienne, ça vous dis ?

- Tant que tu payes, moi ça me va complètement. Commenta Santana.

- Je partage son avis. Souria Kurt.

- Ok, j'ai compris… Bon on va prendre la voiture par contre l'école n'est pas à côté. On va se garer sur le parking de l'école, descendre la rue, et c'est juste après ok ?

Acceptant sa proposition, Ils remontent le boulevard et montent en voiture, prenant la destination de la Dalton Academy de Westerville. Le parking, tout à fait désert, Blaine se gare et coupe le moteur sans descendre de la voiture. il expire bruyamment et descend enfin. Prenant la main de Kurt, ils descendent la rue en silence pendant que Santana et Blaine regarde les murs de briques rouge de l'école prendre toute la longueur de la rue. Une fois arriver au carrefour plus bas, ils tournent sur la gauche et y découvrent le restaurant dans lequelle ils entrent. Ils prirent une table contre la baie vitrée donnant sur le toit Est de l'école.

- Bonjour, que puis-je vous servir ? Demanda la serveuse.

- Le menu du jour pour nous tous s'il vous plait.

- Oh mais… Vous êtes Blaine Anderson !

- Euh… On se connait ?

- Jessica, la serveuse ! j'apportais les pizzas de temps en temps !

- Ah oui ! Je me souviens ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Vous n'êtes plus dans l'école ?

- Non, j'ai… J'y ai fais mon temps maintenant je suis plus près de chez moi et, c'est mieux ainsi. Dit-il en souriant.

- D'accord, très bien, bon et bien je vous apporte vos plats une fois qu'ils seront prêts.

- Merci, Jessica. Souria Blaine.

- Pas moche la fille ! S'exclama Santana.

- Oui pas moche mais elle n'est pas mon genre de femme. Et puis j'ai Kurt !

- Ouais, précise bien que moi je suis là parce que sinon tu aurais pris ma main à travers la gueule. Ria Kurt.

- Toujours en train de faire des menaces, mais j'espère au moins que quand vous baisez il ferme un peu sa gueule. S'exclama Santana.

- Oh… Pardon ? J'ai bien entendu ? Je rêve ou… ?

- Tu as bien entendus Kurtsy, elle t'a bien dit ça. Souria niaisement Blaine.

- Mais tu es vraiment ignoble Santana, ah putain tu me coupes le peu d'appétit que j'ai… Cracha Kurt n tirant la tête.

- Rho arrête de faire ta sainte nitouche Kurt on sait très bien comment tu fais quand Blaine te la met hein, c'est bon faut pas charrier non plus.

- On peut, autrement, ne pas parler de nos ébats ? Demanda gentiment Blaine.

- On ne peut jamais rire avec vous c'est fatiguant ! Souffla Santana.

Attendant quelque peu, ils s'occupent avec les téléphones et furent rapidement couper par le premier plat se posant devant eux. Une simple salade César en entrée suivit d'une cocotte a la bolognaise avec à l'intérieur, quelques pâtes de spaghetti et des boulettes de viande, assortis avec un décor d'haricot vert tout autour. C'est dans un parfait silence que les amis mangent. Dégustant, appréciant ce plat complètement irrésistible faisant vibrer leurs papilles. Kurt comprend pourquoi Blaine venait à ce restaurant lorsqu'il était à la Dalton, c'est tout simplement super bon.

Le deuxième plat était encore plus meilleur que le premier. Sa crème coulante et sa sauce napolitaine si exquise qui fit frémit Kurt, grognant d'un plaisir coupable divin. Santana elle, prit avant chaque bouché, son assiette, une histoire de tenir à jour son compte Instagram dédiée à la cuisine, un compte photo qui fonctionne plutôt bien. Un simple repas, des plus basiques mais qui plait à tous et pour peu chère. Seulement quarante cinq dollars pour trois repas. Voir la joie dans le visage de Santana et surtout dans celui de Kurt provoque un sentiment de bonté en lui. Blaine est enivré de plaisir et ce midi est simplement parfait, bien loin du programme de l'alarme et de l'incendie du cabanon dont il n'a toujours pas informé son père.

Lorsque la serveuse amena le dessert, Kurt crut faire une overdose. C'est le « What the fuck » du jour. Un gâteau à la framboise, ce n'est pourtant pas une spécialité italienne mais c'est tellement bon… Blaine ne mangea pas vraiment, le sourire de Kurt et le grand appétit de Santana lui suffit tellement. Son bras, appuyer sur sa joue, et un sourire si idiot, voilà comment il regardait Kurt et Santana finir ce gâteau alors que lui n'avait pris qu'une maigre part, donnant le reste à Santana. Prenant un café avant de partir, ils finissent tous avec les téléphones jusqu'à ce que Blaine les laissent pour se rendre au bar et payer. Une fois chose faite, ils remontent tranquillement la rue pour rejoindre la voiture.

- Mais qui vois-je… Anderson, tu reviens parmi nous ? Ria un homme derrière eux.

- Kurt, monte dans la voiture. Murmura Blaine.

- Je…

- Monte, dans la voiture. Insista Blaine.

- Hey, c'est toi Hunter, ou tu es Sebastian ?

- Hunter Clarrington, mais on s'est déjà croisé il me semble ma douce. Dit-il en souriant.

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre.

- Tu peux monter Santana ?

- Non, je reste ici.

- Je n'ai pas aimé la manière dont tu m'as parlé toi et ta pute tu t'en souviens ?

- J'espère que le feu de joie chez toi était magnifique. Ria Sebastian arrivant derrière eux.

- La police est venu et n'a pas pu prendre d'emprunte mais je suis certain que sur le bois enflammé il y a quelque chose. On vous aura n'ayez pas peur. Ria Blaine.

Blaine se retourna quand il entendit la portière de voiture s'ouvrir, Kurt descendit en étant accompagné d'un Warblers le tenant par les manches. Le regard de Blaine devient rouge et la main de Santana attrapa son poignet.

- C'est ce qu'ils veulent que tu t'emportes… Murmura Santana.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez ? Demanda Blaine gardant son sang froid.

- Tu le sais… On veut la défaite du Glee Club, sa dissolution, on veut tout simplement retourner en compétition, mais toi et ton…

- Tu veux qu'on supprime le Glee Club, mhm ok, tu as genre… Dix mille dollars ? Lâcha Santana.

- Pardon ?

- Santana…

- Tu veux nous tenir par le col maintenant ? Tu inverses les rôles ou bien ? Ria Hunter.

- Blaine il a un couteau… J'ai… J'ai peur… Paniqua Kurt sans pleurer.

- Blaine tu restes ici… Murmura Santana serrant son poignet.

- Vous faîtes ça en pleine rue, vous n'avez pas peur qu'on nous voit ? Que quelqu'un se doute de quelque chose ? Lâcha Blaine.

- Sebastian, lâche ton couteau. Tout de suite. S'exclama Hunter.

- Dans quelques jours on reviendra vers toi Anderson, mais cette fois-ci on n'épargnera personne. S'exclama Sebastian.

L'attroupement des Warblers disparût au loin, et ils les laissent enfin seuls. Santana souffla de soulagement pendant que Kurt se jeta dans les bras de Blaine qui le serra fortement dans ses bras tout en lui baisant le crâne avant de coller leur front l'un à l'autre.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Blaine.

- Ne restons pas là s'il te plait…

- On y va oui, on s'en va… Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Maintenant oui… Dit-il en soupirant.

- Et toi Santana ?

- Moi ça va, mais ces gens sont plus que malades faut les interner ce n'est pas possible !

- Kurt tu fais…

- J'ai enregistré… J'ai profité d'être dans la voiture pour mettre mon téléphone sur le dictaphone et j'ai tout enregistré. Ce message je vais l'envoyer a l'administration et à l'organisation des Chorales de l'Ohio afin de disqualifié pour toujours la Dalton Academy et comme ça, ils ne pourront plus participer aux concours. Ils veulent jouer ? La partie est d'ores et déjà terminer. Ils n'ont pas à vous menacer, ni a me pointé un couteau au dos.

- Wow wow wow Kurt tu as tout enregistré ? Demanda Santana.

- Oui, absolument tout.

- Kurt tu ne sais pas à quel point tes enregistrements vont me libérer tout tout ça… Souffla Blaine en faisant voler Kurt en l'air.

- Hey… Arrête… Arrête j'ai envie de vomir ! Ria Kurt.

- Putain si tu savais à quel point je suis amoureux de toi… Dit-il en l'embrassant.

- Je le sais… Répondit tout simplement Kurt avec forte timidité.

- Même moi je le sais, et je le vois ! Rajouta Santana.

- Mon Dieu, j'ai tellement envie de…

- Bowling ! Allons jouer avec des boules, j'ai vu sur la route qu'il y avait un bowling, ça vous dit qu'on s'en fasse un ? Proposa Santana.

- Oh, oui je veux bien moi. Répondit Kurt.

- Moi aussi, ça me fera du bien.

- Je peux conduire ? Souria Santana.

- Je ne me sens pas apte à conduire après ça… Dit-il en jetant les clés à Santana.

Montant à l'arrière avec Kurt, Blaine s'allonge sur les genoux de Kurt qui lui caresse sa chevelure bouclée pendant que Santana conduit la voiture en direction de la sortie de Westerville pour se rendre au bowling qu'elle a remarqué sur le trajet. Après une bonne et longue heure de route, elle arrive enfin sur le grand parking et Blaine s'était endormit. Kurt réveilla alors Blaine qui se cogna au plafonnier, ils sortent juste après cela. Arrivant à l'intérieur ils échangent leurs paires de chaussures contre celles pour le parquet. Choisissent leurs boules et se lance sur la piste dix huit.

- On voit que tu sais t'y prendre Kurt à toucher des boules.

- Oh mon Dieu tu ne vas pas commencer ! Souffla Kurt.

- Oh si, elle va commencer car j'adore ce genre de propos. En plus c'est toi qui commence !

- Je… Je n'ai pas une grande expérience, je n'ai jamais réussi… Contrairement à vous.

- Oh, c'est simple tu fais comme si c'était euh… Mon cul ok ?

La chose à ne pas dire, la boule partie dans les fossés ce qui fit explosée de rire la grande latina. Blaine explosa lui aussi de rire et Kurt se retourne la tête totalement victimes et rigole enfin à son tour.

- Je n'ai jamais foutu quelque chose dans ton cul…

- Oui j'y ai pensé après… Ria Blaine.

- Regarde comment je fais… Soupira Santana.

Se penchant un peu, elle fait glisser la boule en la tirant vers l'avant, la faisant lâcher sur le paquet et glisse, ce fut presque un Strike, mais huit quilles tomber en un coup, c'est plutôt pas mal. Lorsque Blaine joua, il conduit Kurt avec lui et Kurt suivit ses nombreux conseils, Blaine tira et eue huit quilles également. Durant toute l'après-midi ils se moquent l'un et l'autre des fautes de chacun, jusqu'au premier Strike de Kurt totalement excité, hurlant presque dans l'enceinte du bowling. Evidemment Kurt fut toujours dernier dans les scores malgré tout mais c'était sympa. Ils préfèrent finalement se résoudre à faire une partie de billard, un jeu auquel Kurt est bon joueur, Mc Kinley est équipé de ce jeu dans le foyer du lycée, ce qui lui permit de faire une partie solo sans être avec quelqu'un. Lorsque Blaine se coucha à moitié sur le billet, passant la queue derrière son dos et écarquilla sa bouche, Kurt manqua de tomber la renverse, Blaine est tout simplement magnifique.

- Ne bouge pas d'un poil je te prends en photo ! S'empressa de dire Kurt en sortant son téléphone.

- Je ne bouge pas mais dépêche toi quand même…

- C'est bon, parfait ! Dit-il en publiant l'image sur son compte Instagram et Facebook.

Jouant enfin sa parti, Blaine entra la boule blanche malheureusement, le pénalisant au bon bonheur de la douce et infâme Santana qui marqua le restant des boules et entra la boule noir sans même laisser le temps à Kurt de tirer un coup. Enchainant les parties, ils s'amusent, rigolent et se lance des défis absurde, les réalisant, ou pas qu'importent ils s'amusent comme jamais ils ne se sont amusés tout les trois. Une force pour oubliée leurs problèmes, la solitude, et surtout cette affreuse nuit et début d'après-midi. Oublier, est le maître-mot de la journée. Oublier tout ce qui fait qu'ils se parlent, car s'ils se sont tous les trois rapprochés c'est la faute à un destin peu agréable. Un destin dont ils n'ont jamais choisit, mais un destin qui les a lier, un destin qui, malgré tout, ne regrettent sans aucune hésitation.

Santana finit par sortir pour passer un coup de téléphone et au même moment Blaine se rappela avoir oublié d'aller au concessionnaire. Allant payer la totalité des parties, il attendit au bras de Kurt le retour de son amie pour lui annoncer que le départ est d'ores et déjà requis.

- Bon, donc Brittany va très bien même si elle s'ennuie beaucoup, elle pense très fort à moi. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Parfait alors en tout cas je viens de payer, nous n'attendions plus que toi je me suis souvenus avoir oublié d'aller au concessionnaire pour commander certaines pièces pour Burt du coup on doit retourner au centre de Westerville, enfin pas au centre de la ville mais dans la banlieue industrielle, en prenant la nationale nous y serons en trois quart d'heures environs et après… Après et bah je ne sais pas vraiment, on fera ce que vous voudrez d'accord ? Dit-il en regardant et Kurt, et Santana.

- Oui pas de problème je te suis ! S'exclama Santana.

- Ok, alors on y va !

Quittant le bowling, ils s'élancent à nouveau en destination de Westerville pour y faire la commande et ou réceptionner la marchandise tout dépendra si c'est en stock ou non. Durant le trajet Santana en profita pour faire une sieste tout autant que Kurt, laissant ainsi Blaine, seul éveillé, roulant sans la radio ne se concentrant sur une seule et unique chose, la route. Ne pas entendre de musiques ou quelqu'un parler le soulage à la fois. Il est vrai que toujours entendre un son ou devoir lui-même communiqué l'agace, regrettant parfois sa solitude et sa timidité qu'il avait lors de son arrivée à McKinley. Lorsqu'il arrive à destination, il prit le téléphone de Kurt dans sa poche de pantalon et descend de la voiture allant dans la boutique.

- Je peux vous aidez ?

- Euh, oui je viens de la part de… de Burt Hummel de Lima.

- Oh, oui d'accord, qu'est-ce-qu'on peut lui offrir de beau à Burt !

- Et bien il me faudrait une cardan pour un modèle AUDI A4 d'année deux mille quatre. Un joins de culasse, quatre pneus au… Oh puis merde voilà la liste. Ria Blaine.

- Mhm… Ok, ok … Ouais… Mhm…. Ok ! J'ai pris note, je reviens ! Dit-il en redonnant le téléphone et partant avec la fiche écrite.

Attendant plusieurs minutes, il finit par voir un grand chariot venir à lui. L'homme sortit alors avec lui dehors et il ouvre le coffre, chargeant le tout dedans et referme, partant aussitôt à l'intérieur pour effectuer la transaction bancaire avec la carte bancaire du garage. L'homme regarda Blaine un peu bizarrement.

- Vous êtes son nouvel employé ?

- Non, je suis l'ami de son fils en fait.

- Oh d'accord, il m'a dit que son comptable viendrait faire quelques achats.

- Ah, il me considère comme son comptable…

- Il m'a même dit que si un jour j'avais besoin d'un remplaçant que je pourrais l'appeler il m'enverrait le sien.

- Euh… Je pars très prochainement. A Los Angeles. Avec son fils.

- Je vois. Je vois. De toute manière j'ai le mien en comptable et ça me va amplement. Grommela le vendeur.

- C'est parfait alors, pour vous comme pour moi. Souria Blaine.

- Exactement, bon et bien… Bonne journée à vous !

- Merci, à bientôt. S'exclama Blaine sortant de la salle.

Rejoignant la voiture et claquant la porte, Blaine rallume le moteur et s'extirpe du parking reprenant la direction de Lima. Kurt finit par ouvrir les yeux et Blaine lui glisse un simple sourire, posant sa main droite sur sa cuisse ce qui provoqua une sensation de protection à Kurt. Santana ronfla à l'arrière.

- On va où ?

- Au garage, j'ai des courses à donner à ton père et après on retournera chez moi, je n'ai pas envie d'être chez toi et puis, Santana est avec nous, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle passe le week-end toute seule tu comprends ?

- Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas je… Dit-il en baillant.

- On est bientôt arrivé, plus que quelques minutes.

- Je sais… Soupira Kurt.

Arrivant au garage, Kurt descendit, dire bonjour à son père et alla au bureau pour prendre un café pendant que Blaine aida Burt à vider le coffre des marchandises. Blaine observa l'AUDI A4 mise sur pont, noir brillante, vieille de dix ans mais pourtant si magnifique et si neuve… Blaine adore tellement cette voiture même si, elle ne sera jamais à lui…

- Belle bagnole hein ?

- J'adore ce modèle. Avoua Blaine.

- Je la répare pour Kurt en fait, mais si tu l'aimes bien… Vous pourrez vous la partagez à Los Angeles.

- Quoi ? Pour Kurt ? Los Angeles ?

- Bah il ne va pas partir avec le tacot qu'il a !

- Non mais Ohio, Californie il y a des heures entières de voitures !

- Vous les ferez sans problème, vous êtes des fous non ?

- Oui mais… C'est un cadeau majestueux je trouve, c'est énorme !

- De quoi qui est énorme ? Demanda Kurt.

- La voiture sur pont !

- Oui une Audi et alors ?

- C'est ta voiture pour la Californie fiston.

- Oh… Bah ça sera plus Blaine qui frimera, moi tant que j'ai une voiture… Marmonna Kurt.

- Donc on peut l'assurer au nom de Blaine tout ça ? Demanda son père.

- Mais bien sûr, tu rêves oui, c'est une Audi quand même !

- Mais tu ne frime pas… Siffla Blaine.

- Rho ça va, on ferait mieux d'y aller de toute façon.

- Déjà ? S'étonna son père.

- Santana dort dans la voiture donc oui. Souria Blaine.

- Oh, ok, de toute manière vous revenez lundi soir ?

- Kurt oui, moi je… Je vais avoir pas mal de choses à faire pour mes études tout ça, le bac approche et je n'ai toujours pas fais mes validations d'examens tout ça donc ça va me prendre pas mal de soir.

- Et on a convenu avec Blaine de moins se voir quand les examens vont arriver. Pour éviter d'être déconcentrer.

- Bonne résolution !

- On ne sortira plus trop les week-ends quoi, on restera a révisé ensemble. On veut notre diplôme.

- Allez filez les jeunes ! et à lundi Kurt. Blaine à plus tard !

- Yep'.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent chez Blaine, la voiture retourna au garage et le bruit de la porte frappant le sol réveilla Santana qui, l'air de rien sortie de la voiture pendant que Blaine s'occupa de l'alarme. Kurt lui mit sur USB et sur iCloud l'enregistrement de ce midi pendant que Blaine s'allongea sur son lit pendant que Santana joua avec la guitare de Blaine. Chacun s'occupe comme il le peut. Mais la fatigue de Blaine se ressent fortement, les kilomètres de route l'ont complètement épuisé. L'air qu'elle s'élance à la guitare interpelle Blaine. Les garçons se redressent alors vers elle.

**I remember tears streaming down your face,****  
When I said I'll never let you go.****  
When all those shadows almost killed your light,  
I remember you said don't leave me here alone,****  
But all that's dead and gone and past tonight.**

Blaine regarda Kurt droit dans les yeux et ils se mettent sur les fauteuils rouge, observant Santana dans cette chanson si douce et si calme, mais à la fois si triste de part ses paroles si tragiques. Un amour anxiogène, totalement dépourvu de réelles sens la concernant, mais s'ils savaient qu'au fond, Santana chante pour eux, ils en seraient sur le coup bien surpris.

**Just close your eyes,****  
The sun is going down.****  
You'll be all right,****  
No one can hurt you now.****  
Come morning light,****  
You and I'll be safe and sound.**

Cette chanson émeut Kurt et Blaine qui se regarde tordant du nez. La voix tranchante de Santana résonne dans son salon de musique, dans sa chambre. Santana transmet l'émotion rechercher de cette musique, cette émotion si tendre, belle mais pourtant si tragique. Ni lui ni Kurt ne l'explique mais cette chanson est tout simplement bonne, comme une drogue et à la fois un médicament. Kurt eu quelque peu un sentiment de jalousie, ayant toujours eu l'envie de la chanter à Blaine, mais entendre Santana, là maintenant il comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas égalé sa voix, c'est mieux ainsi.

**Don't you dare look out your window,****  
Darlin' everything's on fire.****  
The war outside our door keeps raging on,****  
Hold on to this lullaby.****  
Even when the music's gone, gone…**

Blaine souffla en écoutant Santana, cette voix si peu mise en valeur, est aujourd'hui naissante devant lui, à ses yeux. Santana a une voix, pas n'importe quelle voix. Une voix enchanteresse et remplis de sentiments, quelque chose qui fait qu'il est aussitôt emporté dans un autre monde, un monde dont il ne connait guère si ce n'est que celui d'être sous le charme et d'être en transe. Cette musique de Taylot Swift est tout simplement tombée au bon moment, et c'est un message commun, un message lourd et fort. Un message tout simplement…

**Just close your eyes,****  
The sun is going down.****  
You'll be all right,****  
No one can hurt you now.****  
Come morning light,****  
You and I'll be safe and sound.**

**Oohhh Ooohh… Oooohhh… Ooohh…**

**la la la la…  
la la la la…  
Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh...  
la la la la…**

Regardant Santana et ses doigts, Blaine sourit instinctivement et observe ce talent car oui elle est très talentueuse et elle fera un avenir propre à elle, il en est persuadé.

**Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come, morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...**

L'applaudissant, les garçons se lèvent et elle repose la guitare sur son pied tout en les saluant. Kurt sourit et lui fait part de sa jalousie compulsive. Blaine lui s'avance à elle et la regarde tout simplement, au départ elle tordit du nez, puis finit par laisser se dessiner sur son visage l'immense sourire qu'elle avait envie d'afficher.

- Tu as une excellente voix et une maîtrise de la guitare… C'est impressionnant, je ne pensais pas ça de toi pour être très franc, et c'est réjouissant de voir à quel point tu es doué. C'est dommage que Shuester ne te mette pas plus en avant dans le club, vraiment.

- C'est toi qui dis ça alors que tu y vas presque plus ! Ria Santana.

- Ouais et alors ? Je n'ai pas droit d'exprimé mon ressenti ?

- Si, si c'est juste que ça me fait bizarre de recevoir des compliments concernant ma voix et surtout par toi…

- Blaine complimente tout le monde… Répondit Kurt en roulant des yeux.

- Mhm, pas faux ! Mais que ceux que le méritent quand même !

- On mange quoi ce soir ? Demanda Santana.

- Super ta transition. Ria Blaine. Je ne sais pas, je peux vous préparer quelque chose si vous le souhaitez ?

- Tu ferais ça ? S'étonna Santana.

- Bah oui, évidemment, enfin vous êtes chez moi, mes invités.

- La seule fois ou il a cuisiné… Je n'en ai pas de souvenir ! Ria Kurt.

- Rho toi arrête d'être jaloux un peu, oui ou non ? Sinon on commande mais je ne paie pas.

- Ok c'est vite vu tu cuisines ! S'attarda à dire Santana en levant les mains en l'air.

- Je rejoins Santana. Puis tu dois être sexy quand tu cuisines… Grogna Kurt.

- Evidemment tout de suite ça vise le cuisinier ultra sexy libéral…

- Bah, oui ? S'exclama Santana.

- Allez, au fourneau, on a faim nous ! S'empressa de dire Kurt en allant au salon.

- Euh… Ok…

Se secouant quelque peu, Blaine finit par rejoindre la cuisine et ouvre les placards et se sert dans le bac à légume pour découper quelques concombres et tomates. Préparant une salade, il découpe les différents légumes à une vitesse folle, finalement c'est tellement distrayant de voir Blaine à l'œuvre. Mettant la salade de côté, il attrape rapidement d'autres tomates qu'il vide l'intérieur pour y verser des steaks haché mixé sans l'être trop. Des tomates farcies vraisemblablement seront le plat de ce soir.

- Tu ne fais que ça ? Demanda Kurt.

- Non, non je mets ça au four… Voilà ! Et j'enchaîne le plat suivant, je vais faire une salade de légume ! et une salade de fruit en dessert. Souria Blaine.

- Une salade de légume ? Explique nous cuisto Blainey ! Demanda Santana.

- Et bien je prends… Haricot vert, et… Flageolet que je vide le jus tu vois je vais les nettoyer pour retirer le jus qui va dégager, et je prends des lentilles. Les haricots verts, une fois cuit seront placer autour des tomates et les lentilles et flageolet mélanger pour former une sorte de pleine pour le château qu'est, la tomate farcie.

- Pas bête du tout Blaine, c'est une excellente idée ! Et la salade de fruit ?

- Tu verras ! Souria Blaine.

S'attaquant à la salade de fruit, Blaine découpe les fruits et y glisse quelques fraises tagada à l'intérieur, il mélange le tout et y amènent quelques fraises tagada au mixeur qu'il fit mixer pour en faire un smoothie qu'il versa dans la salade. L'odeur du smoothie chaud donne envie a ses convives de dévorer la salade de fruit, mais en grand malin il la recouvre de film d'aluminium pour garder la chaleur du smoothie tagada. Kurt dressa la table sous la verrière au moment ou le soleil se couche, reflétant sur le lac, un joli moment que Santana découvre.

- Et nous on voit ça si souvent… Dit-il d'un air narquois.

- Et ma main dans ta gueule espèce de connard !

- Met la table avec moi au lieu de m'envoyer chier.

Blaine amena l'entrée, la salade qu'il posa au centre de la table, et retourne aussitôt dans la cuisine lorsque les tomates farcies sont cuites et dresse dans les trois assiettes la décoration, quelque chose de minutieux avec quelques herbes de Provence française et des feuilles de lierres, un délice. Lorsque les assiettes arrivent devant Kurt et Santana, leurs yeux s'écarquillent et n'osent à peine toucher à cette décoration.

- C'es fait pour être manger, allez ! Ria Blaine.

- Oh putain rééé choooo !

- Mange doucement Kurt et ça ira.

- Oh bordel c'est trop bon… Souffla Santana.

- Mhm, un peu trop cuit moi je trouve… Jugea Blaine.

- Ah non je te promets c'est parfait tu as tout réussis là c'est juste, bordel de merde parfait !

- Si Santana le dit alors c'est que c'est vraiment bon. Souria Kurt.

- Content de voir que ça vous plait… Souria timidement Blaine.

- Je vais m'incruster plus souvent moi sérieusement. Ria Santana la bouche pleine.

- Si tu veux moi ça ne me gêne pas. Souria Blaine.

Mangeant ce qui se trouve dans les assiettes, les trois amis sont tout simplement silencieux il se lève à nouveau pour prendre le dessert. La salade de fruit qu'il versa dans des petits pots, trois petits pots pour chacun. Et eux aussi présenter. Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas presser de dévorer le repas, même si au fond, ils sont impatient. Lorsque le dessert arriva ce fut l'extase. Kurt et Santana grognèrent de joie. Blaine souri et posa comme un serveur les deux assiettes, puis alla chercher la sienne aussitôt après. Une fois les petits pots de vide, Santana lâcha un grand rot.

- Et beh !

- Non mais c'était l'extase ton repas là, c'était parfait bordel… Se justifia Santana.

- J'ai fais simple… Marmonna Blaine.

- Non, loin de là, tu as vraiment fais quelque chose d'extrêmement bon et de minutieux, tout ça fallait y penser.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle, tu as vraiment fais quelque chose de très simple mais la justesse de cuisson et sa décoration fut à la hauteur d'un excellent repas. Très franchement, j'ose imaginer si tu fais des repas festif comme pour Noël par exemple. Je ne sais pas ce que ça donnerait mais ce serait je suis persuadé quelque chose d'extrêmement précieux et extrêmement bon. Ajouta Kurt en prenant la main de Blaine.

- Et bien écouter… Merci ? Ria avec difficulté Blaine.

- On va t'épargner la vaisselle pour la peine ! Kurt va la faire ! S'exclama Santana allant sur le canapé pour allumer la télévision.

- Oh tu n'es pas chiée toi ! Râla Kurt.

- Pas du tout, Blaine, tu viens ?

- J'arrive, bonne vaisselle Kurtsy. Dit-il en lui embrassant le front.

Roulant des yeux, Kurt finit par débarrasser la table et fait la vaisselle pendant que Blaine et Santana eux s'adonnent a un programme de Letterman, un show assez populaire dans le pays. Lui faisant une place, Kurt posa sa têt contre le torse de Blaine et s'endormit peu à peu dans ses bras alors que Santana elle, s'était déjà endormit depuis plus longtemps. Il éteignit alors la télévision et porte Kurt dans ses bras jusqu'à la chambre, le couchant sur le lit. Partant à la douche et activant l'alarme juste après, il découvre un Kurt encore endormit, pressant son oreiller contre lui. Blaine lui retire alors ses vêtements doucement, sans le brusqué et défait l'intégralité des draps pour le couvrir à nouveau et se joindre à lui dans le lit. Blaine embrassa le front de Kurt et le voit ouvrir les yeux, gentiment sans dire un mot. Blaine lui répond alors par un sourire et se redresse vers lui, passant alors à califourchon sur lui, plaquant le dos de Blaine contre la tête de lit. Kurt se mit à lui embrasser les lèvres, les tirants vers le bas avant de s'attarder à son cou qu'il grignota adorablement et avec tendresse.

- Tu es sûr de…

- Tu es sûr de vouloir poser des questions inutiles ? Soupira Kurt.

- Je me tais, je me tais bébé… Murmura Blaine, fermant les yeux.

Embrassant chaque parcelle de son cou et y marquant un susson, Kurt descendit sur les clavicules de Blaine tout en se laissant caresser le dos agréablement. La finesse des mains de Blaine le guide et lui font rythmer ses baisers jusqu'au téton qu'il mâchouilla sans lui faire mal.

- Mhmm… Kuuurrt… Murmura Blaine les yeux toujours fermés.

- Tu aimes ?

- Oui… Couina Blaine.

Descendant le long de son torse qu'il couvre de nombreux baisers et de léchages, Kurt dévore son nombril, tout en suivant le mouvement de Blaine qui se couche progressivement, entièrement sur le dos. Frissonnant de plaisirs il se laisse guider, et maîtriser par Kurt qui joue avec sa respiration, mordillant chaque abdominaux qui se contracte provocant quelques chatouilles le long de son bas ventre bercer par une main glissante dans son boxer pour trouver et attraper ses parties génitales.

- Oh ! Oww…

- Détend-toi… Détend-toi… Murmura Kurt en jetant son boxer.

Il caressa la verge droite de Blaine en la frottant avec ses deux mains, pressant ainsi son prépuce contre ses mains et entendit une voix aigue sortant de la bouche de Blaine. Totalement transporter dans une euphorie frénétique, Kurt succombe et plaça une main de force au fessier de Blaine qui clapi aussitôt. Mais guère le temps pour lui de respirer puisqu'une bouche étroite glissa sur son érection.

- Putain ! Oui ! Gémit Blaine.

La main de Kurt partit de ses fesses et se posa sur son abdomen et suivit les mouvements de va-et-vient de Kurt. Ses abdos se frottent aux doigts de Kurt de plus en plus lourde contre son torse et Blaine se mord sans cesse les lèvres, commençant à transpirer alors que Kurt se mit quelques biffle. Il envoya un coup de bassin rapidement contrôlé par Kurt.

- Stop… Je… à mon tour !

- Si tu veux. Murmura Kurt se mettent à quatre patte sur le matelas.

- Comme ça ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Mhm, oui. Souria Kurt.

Restant quelque peu allonger, se déplaçant seulement sur le matelas, Blaine baissa Kurt pour mordiller ses tétons dresser et froid, plus pour longtemps. Kurt lui expira bruyamment, retenant ses gémissements et grognements toujours brutal. Les mains de Blaine se posent alors sur son dos pendant que ce dernier lui prit d'une fermeté, son érection en bouche. Une tape sur ses fesses, et Kurt s'adonne a une série de va-et-vient pour stimuler le tout et éviter à ce que Blaine de torde le cou.

- Oh mon Dieu ta main… Ouh ! Je ne l'ai pas vu… Veniiirr… Soupira Kurt sentant un doigt en lui.

Blaine continua de lui sucer avidement son érection tout en le doigtant énergiquement et en entrant un deuxième ce qui fit frémir Kurt mais aussi surtout, le faire jouir. Ce son qu'il retenait depuis quelques minutes qui sortit enfin, une délivrance. Blaine lui continua jusqu'à sentir Kurt se raidir. Il se dégage alors de dessous-lui et bascule en arrière embrassant sa colonne vertébrale partant de sa nuque jusqu'au son fessier tout en caressant son torse avec ses deux mains.

- Mon Dieu c'est si bon… Grogna Kurt…

- J'aime tellement tout ton corps bébé… Dit-il en disparaissant.

- Blaine ?

- Un…

- Oooohhh ! Rho putain de… Hiiii….

Le nez dans le cul de Kurt, Blaine lui lécha son entrer tout en y donnant des coups de langues suivit de quelques doigts. Il humidifie, nettoie et dévaste son entrée avec sa langue et son nez, et ses deux doigts de la main gauche. Un délice, un supplice, une formalité. Kurt n'en peut déjà plus et pourtant rien n'a commencé. Tout est déjà si mesuré et si parfait à ses yeux. Expirant bruyamment en parfaite synchronisation avec la langue et les doigts de Kurt. Il finit par faire tomber sa tête contre le matelas, ayant toujours ses fesses en l'air.

- Retourne-toi Kurt. Je veux te voir.

- Je ne peux pas !

- Si, tu peux.

Kurt s'exécute et se retrouve la nuque contre le matelas et son corps entier incliné en l'air prenant appui contre les jambes de Blaine qui le regarde avec tentation.

- Dit moi que tu m'aimes.

- Je t'aaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiimeeee… Putain ! Jouit Kurt.

- J'adore… Dit-il en se penchant vers lui.

Blaine regarde alors Kurt et commence à bouger en lui tout en admirant Kurt se mordiller les doigts dans sa main. L'érection de Kurt pend vers son visage et la tentation de le branler lui à l'esprit mais il préfère attendre que Kurt ne puisse plus, lui-même se retenir de se toucher, ne pouvant que faire ça ou attendre. Cette position est idéal pour Blaine, ne pouvant faire lui aussi qu'une chose, s'occuper de Kurt. Les joues rouge de Kurt et ses doigts si mordiller excitent encore plus Blaine qui frappa la prostate de Kurt bien plus fortement qu'autrefois.

- Blaine ! Blaaiiiiine ! Gémit Kurt.

- Gueule salope, gueule ! Gémit Blaine.

- Orrrhhh mon Dieuuuuuu ! Dit-il en attrapant son érection à la main.

- Vas-y branle-toi Bébé, vas-y donne tout ! Putain ! Grogna Blaine se mordant les yeux.

Les yeux totalement noir, Blaine dévore la masturbation que Kurt s'inflige sous les coups frappant de la verge en lui. Chaque grognement de Kurt envoie une décharge de frisson à Blaine frappant alors encore plus sur sa prostate. Kurt frisonne et tremble de tout son corps et sa bouche… Haletant de pures plaisir, de pur châtiment exaltant, si tendre et si violent à la fois. Non ils ne font pas l'amour, ils baisent. Ils baisent comme ils aiment tant.

- Blaine je ne vais pas tenir… Oh putain c'est violent…

- Ouvre la bouche, ferme les yeux et continu à te toucher ok ? S'il te plait, pour moi…

- Tu veux que…

- Fais le putain ! S'énerva avec tendresse Blaine frappant fortement sa prostate.

- Oooohh… Oui… Couina Kurt. Oui…

Se masturbant jusqu'à éjaculation. Blaine sentit les muscles de Kurt se raidir l'empêchant de bouger. Il se raidit à son tour et regarda Kurt s'éjaculer dessus sans bruit, la respiration couper l'empêche d'émettre tout type de son. Son sperme coula le long de sa main pour atterrir dans sa bouche et sur son menton. Rapidement la main de Blaine se tendit au maximum et frôla son menton. Kurt comprit et s'essuie alors faisant rentrer ce qui ne le fut pas, en sa bouche et se lèche alors les lèvres, puis rouvre les yeux.

- Tu es tellement sexy quand tu fais ça… Soupira Blaine.

- Tu veux qu'on termine de la sorte ? Proposa avec épuisement le plus complet, Kurt.

- Oh… Oui… Oui, si… Si tu es prêt.

- Je le suis. Confirma Kurt.

Souriant il laissa Kurt se détendre et se dégagea de son entrée. Kurt s'allonge enfin et Blaine s'approche de lui doucement. Il entre alors doucement dans sa bouche et Kurt se raidit.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- A genoux par terre, ce sera mieux ! Recommanda Kurt.

- Comme tu veux. Souria Blaine, comme tu veux bébé.

Se prenant la main. Blaine se mit debout et Kurt à genoux, pressant sa main contre ses fesses et entre la verge droite de Blaine en sa bouche, la tournoya et la suce avidement. Blaine coinça ses doigts dans la chevelure de Kurt et lui bloqua à plusieurs reprise la gorge avec sa verge remplissant sa gorge intégralement. Quelques filets de salives coulèrent le long du menton de Kurt s'écrasant au sol, ce qui excita encore plus Blaine qui se caressa le torse avec son autre main tout en basculant la tête en arrière. Tout est si parfait jusqu'à ce que sa vision se trouble.

- Stop Kurt, ça vient…

- Mouaaa… Quoi ?

- Ça vient, donc ouvre la bouche s'il te plait et tu vas te contenter d'essuyer ok ?

- Je te fais confiance. Souria Kurt. Je t'aime.

- Je sais… Soupira Blaine reprenant ses esprits mais pas sa vision.

Kurt ouvrit alors sa bouche et ferma les yeux tout en sentant les doigts de Kurt frapper ses lèvres de part la masturbation de son gland qu'il s'amusa à lécher amoureusement. Blaine expira bruyamment et le liquide sortie peu à peu. Kurt le fit circuler avec sa langue jusqu'au fond de sa bouche en majeur partie et Blaine poussa avec son bout le reste n'étant pas entré dans sa petite bouche. Kurt lui susurre ainsi donc le bout et le nettoie tendrement tout ne le fixant des yeux. C'est à cet instant qu'un vent de panique l'envahit. Tout a été si bon, et si près en lui… si inédit, et si jouissif… Ils n'ont rien utilisé et l'inquiétude se lit aussitôt dans ses yeux.

Kurt se redresse et remet son boxer pendant que Blaine fit de même et le regarde frissonner. Il s'approche alors de lui et le serre dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu as Kurtsy ?

- On ne s'est pas protégé… Dit-il simplement.

- Kurt…

- On ne s'est pas protégé Blaine ! On va choper des MST et tout et…

- Hey, regarde-moi. Tu n'as pas aimé ?

- Si mais…

- Je n'ai pas de maladies. Je n'ai couché qu'avec toi depuis l'été dernier. Tu es la seule personne avec qui je couche Kurt tu m'entends ? Toi tu n'as jamais rien fais. Tu n'es pas porteur du VIH, tu n'as pas de MST. Moi non plus.

- Mais et si…

- On fera des tests au lycée d'accord ? Mais je te dis, tout va bien, je ne veux pas que tu stresses. Je te donne ma parole que je ne suis porteur de rien du tout. Je te le promets Kurt. Dit-il en embrassant sa main.

- Ok… Soupira Kurt allant vers le lit.

- Et si j'ai choppé ou tu as choppé une MST on fera rien pendant quinze jours environ et on prendra des antibiotiques, c'est bon hein. Le Sida tu ne l'as pas j'en suis sûr. Moi je l'ai pas j'en suis formelle !

- Ne parlons plus de tout ça…

- Si, car je vois que ça t'a niqué notre plan baise et ça me déprime de te voir anxieux. Je refuse que tu sois inquiet à ce sujet. Pour être honnête avec toi, j'ai déjà choppé une MST.

- Hein ?

- C'était avec Laury une fille de l'école féminine non loin de la Dalton. On sortait ensemble et… Elle me trompé du coup… J'ai couché avec elle sans préservatif car j'avais fais le test du VIH auparavant et elle aussi, mais elle a été voir ailleurs entre temps. J'ai choppé une connerie, pleins de boutons sur les couilles le gland et tout je n'ai même pas pu me branler dit toi ! Et après ça je l'ai largué.

- Oh mon Dieu… Ria Kurt.

- Ça te fait rire ? Déglutît Kurt bondissant sur le lit.

- Ouais ! J'imagine ta bite remplis de bouton !

- Bah c'était moche ok ! Alors crois moi je fais tout pour éviter ça petite tête d'idiot. It-il en tapant son doigt sur son bout de nez.

- Je peux entrer ? Demanda une petite voix.

- Tu peux ! Santana ! S'exclama Blaine.

- Je viens de me réveiller et je voulais savoir… L'alarme est enclenchée ? Dit-elle en se frottant le crâne.

- Ouais, tu peux monter, tout est enclenché ça ne risque rien.

- Ok… Soupira Santana.

- Hey attend, tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda Kurt.

- Mhm, ouais… Salut…

- Tout compte fait Santana, on va faire une pyjama party. Le lit est assez grand pour dormir à trois. Qu'en dis-tu Kurt ?

- Oh euh…

- Dis oui elle déprime… Murmura Blaine.

- Allez vient nous rejoindre Santana ! Souria Kurt.

Fermant la double porte derrière elle, elle rejoint doucement le lit et se met entre eux d'eux qui se sert sur les bords. Reniflant à plusieurs reprises elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et finit par émettre quelques sons sortant de sa bouche.

- Elle me manque tellement… Vous imaginez si elle ne vient pas en Californie après le diplôme ? Comment je vais faire ? Dit-elle en pleurant.

- Vous êtes essentielle l'une à l'autre, la distance sera éprouvante et Brittany a plus besoin de toi que toi d'elle, c'est une chose dont je suis certain tu sais. Maintenant est-ce-qu'elle viendra ? Je ne peux pas te le promettre ou te le dire, mais je pense que si vos chemins se séparent elle reviendra elle-même vers toi car tu es très importante pour elle. cette complicité débordante dont vous faîtes preuve est admirable et mignonne.

- Oui, Blaine à tout à fait raison. Mais moi je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne te suivrait pas à San Francisco, je sais qu'elle aime tout particulièrement cette ville tout comme toi donc je pense qu'elle saisira cette chance et s'installer avec toi.

- Vous croyez ? Dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

- On n'est pas dans sa tête mais ce dont je suis persuadé, c'est qu'elle tient incroyablement fort à toi et qu'elle te suivra, où que tu ailles elle ne sera jamais bien loin. Et si elle ne te suit pas aussitôt, elle le fera au fur et à mesure du temps, car quoi qu'il arrive votre amour est bien trop solide pour que vous puissiez ne pas être quelque chose. Ajouta Blaine.

- Vous savez… Dit-elle en reniflant. Vous êtes vraiment des putes parfaite vous !

- Des putes, mhm merci ! Ria Blaine.

- Non mais vous êtes tellement opposé l'un et l'autre. Vous êtes incroyablement mature pour votre âge et malgré tout le mal qu'on vous a fait et qu'on vous fait, vous êtes encore là, toujours plus proche l'un de l'autre et c'est ça qui est magnifique chez vous putain… C'est que vous êtes toujours là l'un pour l'autre et votre amour est tellement… Bizarre et aussi, si romantique ?

- C'est nous ! Ria Kurt.

La bande d'amis fit silence quelques instants. Voir Santana pleurer ce n'est pas quotidien, c'est peut-être même la première se demanda Blaine. Ils comprennent totalement le mal-être de la jeune latina. La distance et le fait d'avoir peu de contacte et de mots de son être chères est toujours éprouvant et vraiment dur à vivre et à encaisser. L'anxiété de l'après lycée également l'envahit et c'est juste, tout à fait normale c'est tellement quelque chose qui hante l'esprit de tous. Ce stresse de devoir dire adieux à ceux qu'on aime…

- Enfin bref je suis désolé d'avoir niqué votre soirée je suis sûr que vous vouliez faire un truc ce soir et je suis en train de tout foutre en l'air…

- Ce n'est pas le week-end de Blaine et Kurt, mais notre week-end à tout les trois. Oui nous avons des envies, mais nous n'avons pas attendus que tu arrives pour les faire. On va te faire dormir avec nous car tu en as besoin et que cela nous fait plaisir de t'avoir avec nous. Car bientôt on ne sera plus ici, Kurt et moi c'est Los Angeles et toi San Francisco. Cinq heures de trajet voiture nous séparerons. Des centaines de kilomètres, on se verra plus autant, tout changera Santana, et c'est irréversible.

- Tu veux me torturer encore plus en disant que je vais être séparé de mes deux gays ? Lamenta Santana.

- Au moindre problème, on prendra un vol Low-Cost et en moins d'une heure nous serons là pour toi tu m'entends ? On tient à toi Kurt et moi… On ne te lâchera pas ok ?

- C'est gentil… Dit-elle en se serrant au centre. Je peux avoir un câlin de vous deux ?

- Avec joie ! Souria Kurt sortant de son silence après les discours de Blaine.

Blaine se tourna alors vers Santana et plaça sa main sur sa poitrine alors que Kurt lui tapa sa main pour la lui faire dégager. Ils se lient alors les mains sur le ventre de Santana. Blaine posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Santana et Kurt dans le creux de son matin. Ils rirent tous les trois a cette scène totalement absurde mais si tendre. Kurt s'endormit peu après, totalement fatigué et dont son cul resta encore dilaté. Santana elle ne s'endormit pas encore, gardant les yeux ouverts.

- Tu peux éteindre les lumières ? Murmura la jeune femme.

- Oh, ouais bien sur. Voilà.

- Merci beaucoup Blaine, pour tout.

- Pas de quoi, tu es ma meilleure-amie alors bon, c'est normale.

- Tu es comme mon petit frère, enfin… Mon grand frère, sache-le.

- Alors je te dis bonne nuit sœurette… Souria Blaine.

- Mhm, bonne nuit…

Fermant tout les deux les yeux, ils finissent par penser. A l'avenir si loin mais si proche à la fois, tout cela est si incroyable et si rapide. Malgré l'inconfort du fait que Santana et Kurt prirent toute la place, il prit l'amabilité d'attendre que celle-ci s'endorme profondément pour s'extirper du lit et rejoindre le salon afin de s'y reposer. Son lit a beau être grand, être à trois dedans c'est relevé de l'impossible malgré tout pour un réel confort. Soupirant, il se jette sur le grand canapé et croise les jambes tout en faisant reposer sa tête sur l'accoudoir plat, fixant le toit panoramique de la verrière sans voir à l'horizon. Son esprit est tourné vers Kurt et non pas pour les petits détails négatif de ce long week-end, préférant juste penser au présent et surtout à ce qui fait de lui l'homme qu'il est devenu. Se privée de Kurt pour son amie, c'est quelque chose d'incroyablement fou mais tendre à la fois. Blaine finit par s'endormir avec son coussin au ventre.

* * *

Chanson du chapitre : Safe & Sound - Taylor SWIFT

Bon et bien j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que les bons moments sont en vous ! Profiter grandement de ce chapitre. Profiter un maximum des moments joyeux que je vous offre dans ce chapitre, respirer les au plus profond de votre âme de lecteur/lectrice !

Les choses changeront plus vite que vous ne le pensez...


End file.
